Marionetti ja nukkemestari
by Annu123
Summary: "Onko kaikki sitä miltä se näyttää? On hetkiä, jolloin epäilen mielenterveyttäni ja minulla on muistoja tapahtumista, joita en tiedosta eläneeni." SW KotOR-peliin pohjautuva fic, AU.
1. Luku 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Well, except luckily my computer.

A/N: Tämä on SW Knights of the Old Republic -peliin perustuva fic ja samalla myös ensimmäinen julkaisuni tällä sivustolla. Kyseessä ei ole puhdas novelisaatio itse pelistä, vaikka pelin juonta osin seuraileekin, vaan enemmänkin AU-tyyppinen tarina.

Varoitukset: luokittelu T myöhemmissä luvuissa tapahtuvan väkivallan, karkean kielen ja mietojen aikuisteemojen vuoksi.

**Luku 1.**

Elämäni, mitä se sitten olikaan, oli mitä ilmeisimmin kokenut varsinaisen muutoksen, kun olin eräänä iltana herännyt Dantooinen Jedi-enklaavista. Jäljellä vain muistini hajanaiset rippeet.

Ensimmäinen muistikuvani ja sumuisten silmieni antama näkymä oli pieni hämärä huone ja minua ympäröivät letkut. Jossain taustalla lääkinnällisten laitteiden hiljainen piipitys. Vaikka vuode oli pehmeä, se lievitti ruumiini särkyä vain hiukan. Voima, että minua sattui. Suljin silmäni ja toivoin nukahtavani uudelleen. Halusin herätä joskus jonain parempana aikana tai olla heräämättä lainkaan. Mitä minulle oli tapahtunut, ei voinut kiinnostaa minua vähempää. Nyt tässä hetkessä oli vain tämä huone, tämä sänky ja tämä kipu. Lääkkeitä täyteen pumpattu kehoni totteli hyvin mieleni käskyä nukahtaa, ja minähän nukahdin.

Toinen muistikuvani oli Jedi-parantaja, twi'lek-nainen nimeltään Zaza, kuten myöhemmin opin. Hänen iän myötä aavistuksen rypistyneet kasvonsa, vihreä ihonsa ja äärimmäisen myötätuntoiset silmänsä, jotka olivat porautuneet kasvoihini herätessäni seuraavan kerran. Nyt huone oli kirkas ja valo sattui silmiini, mikä sai säryn päässäni ja niskassani yltymään vihlovaksi jyskytykseksi. Kuin niskassani olisi ollut piikki, joka upposi jokaisen jysäyksen voimasta aina vain syvemmälle, silpoen aivojani epämääräiseksi mössöksi.

"Mi.." yritin kysyä, mutta ääneni tuli ulos epäinhimillisenä korinana. Kitalakeeni liimautunut kieleni kieltäytyi toimimasta. Pelko alkoi kasvaa sisälläni ja vaistomaisesti yritin nousta, mutta ruumiini kieltäytyi tottelemasta. Käteni ja jalkani olivat liimautuneet sänkyyn kiinni. Kipu, kykenemättömyys liikkumaan ja täysin vieras paikka alkoivat nostaa minut paniikkiin.

"Shh." Zaza rauhoitteli ja nosti lempeästi vesilasin huulilleni, että sain kostutettua suutani hiukan. "Älä liiku. Olet loukkaantunut vakavasti ja sinun täytyy antaa ruumiisi levätä. Olemme sitoneet sinut sänkyysi estääksesi liikkumisesi. Mutta vain suojellaksemme sinua." Zazan sanat saivat minut rauhoittumaan hiukan, vaikka jokin pieni ääni sisälläni huusi raivoissaan.

"Muistatko, mitä on tapahtunut?" Zaza kysyi rauhallisesti, muotoillen jokaisen sanansa äärimmäisen huolellisesti. Siihen sävyyn, kuin vain vähäisestä ymmärryksestä kärsivälle voi osoittaa kysymyksen. Yritin väkisin kaivaa mielikuvia päästäni, mutta pääni oli aivan tyhjä. En tiennyt missä olin. Saati sitä, että mitä oli tapahtunut johtaakseen minut tähän vuoteeseen. Herätys kieltämättä tuntui huomattavasti ikävämmältä kuin aamu tihaarintäytteisen illan jälkeen. Hetken mieltäni pengottuani minun oli tunnustettava tappioni ja alistuttava siihen, että jotain selvästi puuttui.

"En." sain vastattua äänellä, joka kurkun kostuttuani oli saanut hiukan voimaansa takaisin, vaikkakin kuulosti edelleenkin heikolta raakkumiselta. Nyt silmäni olivat jo alkaneet tottua valoon ja pystyin erottamaan Zazan takana muutaman epäselvän hahmon, jotka tarkkailivat keskustelua, mutta eivät tehneet elettäkään osallistuakseen. Zazan katse ei hellittänyt kasvoistani, kun hän ojensi lasin uudelleen huulilleni. Puhdas vesi maistui hyvältä, virvoittavalta. Epäilin, että siihen oli sekoitettu jotain kipua turruttavaa, sillä vihlonta kallossani tuntui hälvenevän ja antavan ajatuksille tilaa.

"Ole rauhassa. Kuulet kaiken tapahtuneen pian." nainen jatkoi. "Muistatko nimesi?" Helpotuksekseni löysin tähän vastauksen heti.

"Sotamies Eldran Daraz, Tasavallan armeija." vastasin puoliautomaattisesti rutiinilla, joka sai Zazan hätkähtämään, mutta sitten hymyilemään ja nyökkäämään hyväksyvästi. Näkökenttäni rajalla näin näiden muiden huoneessa olevien poistuvan kevyesti, päästämättä ainuttakaan ääntä. Jedejä - jo sillä hetkellä olin aivan varma.

Se, miten olin päätynyt tänne, oli siis täysin pyyhkiytynyt mielestäni pois. Onneksi Zazalta tuntui löytyvän kaikki tarvittavat vastaukset ja hän täydensi ilomielin puuttuvia muistikuviani tarinoiden äänensävyllä, jota kuulee usein käytettävän lasten lähettyvillä. Koin äänensävyn rasittavaksi – lähimuistini oli se missä oli vikaa, ei älyni – mutta sainpa palkaksi näitä paljon kaipaamiani vastauksia.

Zaza kertoi minun olleen suorittamassa tehtävää Dantooinessa, yhtä aivan ensimmäisistäni. Tehtävä oli ollut varsin yksinkertainen – minun ja muutaman sotilaan tuli turvata seutua Dantooineen sodan jälkeen maanviljelijöiden riesaksi ajautuneilta mandalorialaisilta rosvoilta. Kaikki oli kuitenkin mennyt klassisen täydellisesti mynkään. Joukkueemme oli päätynyt mandalorialaisten väijytykseen ja kuin ihmeen kaupalla vain minä olin selvinnyt hengissä, vaikkakin vain juuri ja juuri. Eräs paikallinen maanviljelijä oli löytänyt runnotun ruumiini ja tuonut maalliset rippeeni Jedien hoiviin uskoessaan vain heiltä löytyvän keinot vammojeni parantamiseen. Olin ollut tajuttomana pari viikkoa, uinut kolto-tankissa, ja minut oli leikattu tänä aikana useaan otteeseen. He olivat joutuneet pitämään minua lääkkeellisessä koomassa, kunnes päähäni saamani vamma ehti parantua siihen pisteeseen, että minun oli turvallista antaa herätä. Nyt herättyäni, lääkkeiden vaikutuksen hälvettyä ja tietoisuuteni puskettua kooman läpi, kohtalonani oli kuitenkin levätä kyseisessä sängyssä vielä pitkään, ennen kuin edes saisin nousta istumaan. Siteet olivat varmuustoimena sitä varten, että en olisi liian oma-aloitteinen toteuttaakseni vaistomaista pyrkimystä nousta ylös heti tajuihin tultuani. _Loistavaa, helvetin loistavaa._

Mutta nyt olin turvassa, tilani parempaan päin ja Jedi uskoi minun toipuvan vammoistani täysin - ainakin fyysiseltä osaltani - kunhan noudattaisin hänen neuvojaan. Hän kertoi, että näin vakavan onnettomuuden jälkeen oli tyypillistä, että muisti ei toiminut täysin välittömästi onnettomuuden jälkeen. Ihmismielellä kun jostain syystä oli taipumus sulkea traumatisoivia tapahtumia pois. Pääni oli myös kokenut varsin kovia: kalloni oli ollut kirjaimellisesti halki ja parantaja oli joutunut laittamaan sinne metallilevyn peittämään luussa ammottavaa aukkoa. Tapahtumat saattoivat palata mieleeni myöhemmin, hän lohdutteli. En kuitenkaan liiemmälti kaivannut päähäni moisia muistikuvia joukkueeni tuhosta ja olin hiljaa kiitollinen tälle nimettömälle maanviljelijälle ja Jedeille heidän huolenpidostaan. Minulle oli tärkeintä, että olin hengissä.

Parantaja irrotti vastapalveluksena siteeni luvattuani kuunnella tunnollisesti hänen antamiaan ohjeita ja pysyä kiltisti vuoteessani niin pitkään kuin nainen katsoi tarpeelliseksi. Tämä helpotti oloani hiukan, sillä nyt kun sain nostettua kättäni aavistuksen, tiesin ruumiini olevan vielä edes jossain määrin toimintakykyinen. Pääkoppani kunto huolestutti minua edelleenkin - tämän onnettomuuden lisäksi mielestäni kun tuntui kadonneen paljon muutakin - mutta päätin keskittyä olennaiseen ja yrittää saada itseni jälleen toimintakuntoon. Kadonneita muistikuvia ehtisin murehtia myöhemminkin. Ei sillä, että niiden menettäminen tuntui vielä sillä hetkellä mitenkään erityisen suurelta vahingolta. Vasta päivien myötä aloin ymmärtää menetykseni laajuuden.

Heräämisestäni lähtien Zaza kävi aina joka päivä katsomassa kuntoani ja keskustelemassa kanssani. Varsin nopeasti aloin odottaa hänen päivittäistä vierailuaan, muuten kun sain vieraita vain muutaman päivittäisen aterian ja niitä kuljettavan keskusteluyrityksille immuunin palvelusdroidin muodossa. Zaza tuntui kantavan erityistä huolta muististani, vaikkei pitänyt sen puuttumista lääketieteellisessä mielessä kovin vakavana. Seikka, mikä oli minusta hiukan ristiriitainen. Ehkä hän vain halusi varmistua, että vakava loukkaantuminen ja sitä edeltävät tapahtumat eivät olleet vaikuttaneet psyykeeseeni liikaa.

Päivittäiset keskustelumme alkoivat yleensä aina samalla tavalla. Zaza halusi aina varmistaa, että oliko mieleeni tullut mitään uutta menneistä tapahtumista. Jouduin aina toistamaan saman vastauksen kuin edellisenä päivänä. Että muistin räjähdyksiä, savun ja veren hajun, enkä oikeastaan mitään muuta. En muistanut edes Dantooineen saapumista, vaikka sotilasurani salama-alku puoli vuotta aikaisemmin ja sitä seuranneet harjoitusleirit olivat kyllä mielessäni ainakin jollain tarkkuudella. Päivät makuuasennossa vuoteessa antoivat minulle paljon aikaa ajatella ja huomasin nopeasti muistissani muitakin aukkoja viimeaikaisten tapahtumien lisäksi. Kerrottuani tämän eräänä päivänä Zazalle, parantaja analysoi rauhalliseen tapaansa, että osa menetetystä muistista johtui varmasti myös päähäni tulleesta vammasta ja kehotti nauttimaan niistä muistoista, joita minulla vielä oli jäljellä. Eivät ne jäljellä olevat muistikuvat kovin kauniita olleet. Mutta olipahan minulla sentään jotain, mikä kertoi minulle kuka minä olin. Zaza suhtautui elämääni suurella mielenkiinnolla, joten tarinoin mielelläni hänelle elämästäni, parantajan usein pyytäessä täydentävää tietoa lukuisilla kysymyksillä. Eipä minulla niinä aikoina mitään muutakaan tekemistä ollut.

Muistin hämärästi lapsuuteni Deraliassa ja vanhempieni kuoleman mandalorialaisten hyökkäyksen seurauksena, kun olin vasta lapsi. Muistin paenneeni muiden pakolaisten seurassa ja päätyneeni lopulta katulapseksi Nar Shaddaan. Vuodet kadulla olivat opettaneet minulle kaikenlaista enemmän tai vähemmän valonarkaa, ja lopulta johtaneet tieni mausteiden salakuljettajaksi. Salakuljetus päätoimena oli vienyt minua galaksin syrjäisimpiin kolkkiin ja tuottanutkin ihan kohtuullisesti, kunnes alukseni oli eräänä päivänä jäänyt Tasavallan armeijan haaviin ja urani oli päättynyt siihen. Jäätyäni kiinni minulle oli annettu kaksi vaihtoehtoa: vankila tai palvele. Olin valinnut jälkimmäisen, sillä en tuntenut suurta intoa viettää loppua elämääni vankilouhoksilla jollain syrjäisellä asteroidilla tai minne sitten rehelliseltä tieltä harhautuneet kansalaiset päätyvätkään. Onneni oli ollut, että Tasavalta oli joutunut ottamaan käyttöön vähän poikkeuksellisempia sotilaiden rekrytointimenetelmiä vuosia kestäneen sodan seurauksena. Tällöin minusta oli tullut yksi Tasavallan armeijan "uskollisista" sotilaista. Tosin rehellisyyden nimissä sanottakoon, että aluksi uskollisuuteni kumpusi aika voimakkaasti halusta säästää oma nahkani vankilalta. Pidin tätä kuitenkin parempana vaihtoehtona kuin Sithien vallan alla elämistä, joten sinänsä sotilaan ura ei ollut huono valinta. Sodalla oli taipumus muuttaa miestä ja nopeasti olin ymmärtänyt taistelevani pienenä osana suurta koneistoa, jonka ainoa tavoite oli saada rauha palaamaan galaksiin. Olin nyt osa suurempaa tarkoitusta ja se ei ollut ollenkaan hullumpi käänne elämässä. Valehtelisin, jos sanoisin, etten lopulta olisi ollut tyytyväinen elämässäni tapahtuneeseen muutokseen.

Muistikuvat elämästäni olivat kuitenkin kovin häilyviä ja irrallisia. Aivan kuin elämäni olisi revitty kappaleiksi ja kursittu tökerösti kasaan rikkinäiseksi vaatteeksi, josta puuttui osia. Halvatun huonosti toimiva pääkoppa ja halvatun huono tuurini, joka oli tällä tavoin vienyt osan minusta, olin jonain huonompana hetkenä valittanut Zazalle aavistus katkeruutta äänessäni.

"Ei ole onnea, on vain Voima" hän oli vastannut äärimmäisen jedimäiseen tyyliin. Mitä tämä Jedien Voima sitten olikaan, Zazan mukaan sillä oli tarkoituksensa, että olin jäänyt vain pienen yhteensattuman seurauksena henkiin sinä päivänä, kun minun olisi kuulunut kuolla. Tällä Jedien Voimalla vaikutti olevan huumorintajua, minun teki mieli vastata. Mutta pysyin hiljaa, sillä Zaza vaikutti suhtautuvan Voimaan äärimmäisellä vakavuudella. Tänä hetkenä sain myös ensimmäisen oppituntini Jedien eriskummallisista kyvyistä, sillä Zaza aisti huvittuneisuuteni, vaikka mielestäni peitin sen hyvin.

"Poikani, tulet havaitsemaan totuuden sanojeni takana. Mieti sanomaani." hän sanoi ja se päätti keskustelumme siltä päivältä.

Päivät vuoteessa saivat minut myös kyseenalaistamaan mielenterveyttäni ensimmäisen kerran. Vaikka nautin suuresti Zazan päivittäisistä vierailuista – siitä huolimatta, että niihin liittyi usein epämukavia lääketieteellisiä toimenpiteitä ja välillä turhan paljon "pojittelua"– pari kertaa sisälläni leimahti niin syvä viha ja katkeruus häntä kohtaan, että olisin halunnut lyödä hänet kuoliaaksi siihen paikkaan. En ymmärtänyt mistä moiset tunteet tulivat, sillä olin alkanut pitää naista luotettavana ystävänä ja hänestä selkeästi näki, että hän halusi minun parastani. Aivan kuin pääni sisällä olisi ollut erillinen henkilö, toinen minäni, joka jostain syystä janosi Zazan verta. Tunne kesti aina vain äärimmäisen lyhyen aikaa, ehkä maksimissaan vain sekunnin, joten Zaza ei kai ikinä huomannut hymyni hetkellistä väkinäistymistä ja vaarallista pilkahdusta silmissäni. Tai sitten hän laittoi sen ajoittaisen turhautumisen piikkiin, johon liittyvät hetkelliset harmistuksen puuskat ja sarkasmi olivat tulleet parantajalle hyvin tutuiksi. Normaalit tunteet palasivat aina niin nopeasti, että jopa minun itseni oli vaikea havaita, että hetki sitten päässäni oli ollut jotain muuta.

Aivan kaikkia muistojani en halunnut jakaa Zazan kanssa, vaikka keskustelimme monesti elämästäni aikana ennen sotilas-Eldrania. Minulla oli muutamia muistikuvia, joita en kyennyt liittämään mihinkään järkevään kokonaisuuteen, vaikka ne olivat lähes yhtä kirkkaita kuin olisivat painuneet mieleeni eilispäivänä. Yksi niistä oli muistikuva silmistä. Teräksenharmaat silmät, jotka katsoivat suoraan omiini ympäristön välkkyessä ja paukkuessa ja lopulta himmetessä lopulta niin syvän mustaksi, ettei sitä olisi läpäissyt mikään valo. Silmiin liittyi tunne vihasta ja petetyksi tulemisesta, vaikka itse silmien katseessa ei moisia tuntemuksia näkynyt, mikä teki muistosta varsinaisen selittämättömien tunteiden koktailin. Epäilin, että Zaza vain olisi pitänyt minua henkisesti liian hauraana pääsemään vuoteesta ikinä pois, joten jätin mainitsematta silmistä. Jos muiston näkymä tuntui jopa itsestäni hullulta, miltähän se mielenterveydestäni äärimmäisen kiinnostuneen parantajan mielestä olisi kuulostanut. Halusin pois vuoteesta mahdollisimman pian, joten päädyin olemaan Jediä kohtaan valikoivan rehellinen, olemaan pohtimatta tätä asiaa hänen ollessaan läsnä ja toivomaan, ettei nainen aistisi tällaista pientä salaamista jedikyvyillään.

Muutamissa muistikuvissa katselen maailmaa kypärän visiirin tietokoneellisesti tehostetun kuvan läpi. Muistikuvat ovat yleensä täynnä sotaa, taistelua ja verta. Seuraan kädet ristittyinä jättiläismäisen tähtialuksen kuolemaa avaruudessa seistessäni paikassa, jota voin kutsua vain komentosillaksi. Lukuisat pienet valoisat pisteet ja räjähdykset halkovat alusta, kun se tanssii ja laulaa joutsenlauluaan ja tunnen oloni voittoisaksi. Mitä ikinä teenkin, tiedän olevani oikeassa. Jokin sisälläni nauraa voitonriemuisena, enkä ymmärrä sitä. En keksinyt muistikuville muuta järkevää selitystä kuin, että niiden täytyi olla peräisin jostain muinoin näkemästäni holofilmistä, sillä niissä ei selkeästi esiinny salakuljettaja-Eldran tai sotilas-Eldran. Silti niiden todellisuus tuntui suorastaan käsin kosketettavalta ja tämä jätti aivan aavistuksen epäröintiä vellomaan sisälleni. _Hyvä_, jokin sanoo sisälläni ja jokin pieni tuntemus kehottaa minua kyseenalaistamaan. Mutta mitä? Päätin haudata nämä muistikuvat ja ajatukset syvemmälle mieleeni ja pohtia niitä myöhemmin. Ainakaan ajasta minulla ei ollut puutetta.


	2. Luku 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own Star Wars or KotOR.

Olipa mahtavaa saada ihka ensimmäisestä julkaisemastani tekstintekeleestä se ihka ensimmäinen arvostelu! Tästä syystä haluankin ensimmäiseksi kiittää Rni:tä kannustavasta ja rakentavasta arvostelusta. Totta puhut. Tunnistan hyvin itsestäni tuon taipumuksen pitkiin pilkkulausehirviöihin (varsinkin nyt kun joku on sen ääneen sanonut, tai siis kirjoittanut...) ja yritin kiinnittää tähän huomiota. Mutta voipi täälläkin muutama monsteri piillä – minkäpä koira karvoilleen mahtaa. ;) Rakkaat lukijat: arvostelunne ovat kultaakin kalliimpia!

Revan on menestyksekkäästi aivopesty – vai onko sittenkään?

Tarina jatkukoon...

-Annu123

**Luku 2.**

Päivien myötä terveyteni koheni, mutta sitä myötä kasvoi myös turhautumiseni. Huoneeni katossa oli tasan kolmekymmentäkuusi valkoiseksi maalattua durametallista laattaa. Tiesin sen, koska olin laskenut ne lukemattomia kertoja ajankulukseni. Ja sitten varmistuakseni, että määrä todellakin piti paikkansa. Kahden laatan välinen sauma oli leveämpi ja syvempi kuin muiden, joten sain kulutettua kokonaista kolme sekuntia aikaa päivitellessäni huolimatonta rakennustyötä. Olikohan sauman maali säröillytkin hiukan? Edes melkein katonrajassa sijaitseva huoneeni ainoa ja suurin piirtein gizkan kokoinen ikkuna ei antanut mitään katsomisen arvoista – vuoteestani asti erotin vain pienen palan taivasta. Ja oikein hyvällä tuurilla jonkun yksittäisen Dantooinelle luontaisen lentävän rauskuntapaisen elukan hitaasti lipuvan siluetin.

Toisin sanoen minulla oli kirjaimellisesti pohjattoman, kuolettavan tylsää. Päiväni määritti neljän vierailun koostama sykli, joista oli kiittäminen Zazaa ja hyvää ystävääni mykkää palvelusdroidia. Niinpä tuntui suorastaan galaktisen voiton päivältä, kun Zaza eräänä päivänä antoi minulle luvan myös istua vuoteellani. Tuliaisena naisella oli datapaneeli, jolla pääsin lukemaan uutisia - vaikkakin erittäin rajatulla pääsyllä Jedien tietoverkkoon.

Vaikutti siltä, että olin menettänyt paljon loukkaantumiseni ja sitä seuranneen eristyksen aikana. Sithin musta lordi Darth Revan oli vihdoin onnistunut pääsemään hengestään ja hänen oppipoikansa, Malak-leukapuoli, oli julistautunut Sithin uudeksi valtiaaksi. Jedejä tästäkin kiittäminen – Jedipadawan Bastila Shan oli nostettu Tasavallan uudeksi kansikuvatytöksi, sillä neitonen oli ilmeisesti ollut johtamassa Revanin kuolemaan johtanutta iskujoukkoa. Varsinainen tehonainen, mietin. Eikä yhtään hullumman näköinen tyttö suklaanruskeine hiuksineen ja isoine silmineen. Harmi vain, että kuulemani mukaan Jedinaiset lämpenivät iskuyrityksille yhtä hyvin kuin muniaan vahtiva krayt-lohikäärme. Mistä syystä Jedienklaavi tuntui vieläkin voimakkaammin paikalta, joka ei oikein ollut minua varten. Odotin innolla päivää, jolloin pääsisin taas mittapuuni mukaan normaalien kansalaisten joukkoon. Paikkaan, jossa keskustelut eivät koko ajan olisi mallia "Voima sitä" tai "sisäinen rauha tätä".

Olisi voinut luulla, että Darth Revanin kuolema olisi siivittänyt Tasavallan voittoa. Edesauttanut ajamaan Sithit sinne mistä tulivatkin. Sen sijaan Sithien rynnistys ei ollut pysähtynyt ja uutiset huusivat hävinneitä taisteluita, loputtomia vihollisten armadoita ja sille tielleen miehistöineen jääneitä avaruuslaivoja. Puolustuksen viimeisessä kärjessä oli tämä Jedien kiiltokuvatyttö Bastila, jonka erikoinen kyky manipuloida vihollisjoukkojen ja omiensa mieliä tuntui vähintäänkin hidastavan Sithien etenemistä. En voinut olla pohtimatta, että kuinka suuri osa uutiskuvauksista oli totta. Ja kuinka paljon niissä oli väritettyä sellaista Tasavallassa alustavasti vallitsevan tappiomielialan vähentämiseksi. Monien kuvausten perusteella Bastilasta kun sai lähinnä sellaisen kuvan, että kyseessä oli kymmenmetrinen amatsoni, joka sai Sithien komentoaluksen sukeltamaan lähimpään tähteen jo pelkällä ajatuksen voimalla.

Datapaneeli oli myös tungettu täyteen erilaisia Jedien elämänohjeita ja viisauksia, joihin epäilin Zazan toivovan minun pureutuvan suurella ajatuksella. Muutaman neliömetrin suuruinen valkoinen huone vailla parempaa tekemistä toimi hyvänä kannustimena, joten ehdin kaikessa rauhassa myös perehtyä näihin teksteihin. Monessa tiedostossa törmäsin Jedien ikiomaan mantraan, Jedikoodiin, joka selvensi minulle hyvin näiden poikkeuksellisten olentojen elämänfilosofiaa:

"Ei ole tunteita, on rauha.

Ei ole tietämättömyyttä, on tieto.

Ei ole intohimoa, on tyyneys.

Ei ole kaaosta, on harmonia.

Ei ole kuolemaa, on vain Voima."

_Voiton kautta kahleeni murtuvat. Voima vapauttaa minut. _Hätkähdin ajatuksen ilmestyessä mieleeni, kuin yksinäinen tähti pimeässä avaruudessa. Olin lukenut pitkään, sillä ikkunastani näkyvä taivas oli muuttunut sysimustaksi. Painoin vuoteeni pielessä olevaa katkaisijaa ja huoneeni pimeni, jättäen minut hetkeksi täysin sokeaksi. Pakottaen silmäni tottumaan puutteelliseen valoon. Hämärä mössö muuttui ymmärrettäviksi muodoiksi ja lopulta tummiksi versioiksi huoneeni vähäisestä kalustuksesta. Ja sitten näin ne.

Tähdet.

Ne täplittivät öistä taivasta, antaen valonsa halkoa aukkoja pimeyteen. Maalaten mustaa kangasta omilla leikkisillä kuvioillaan. Muistuttaen, että maailmankaikkeudessa oli niin paljon enemmän, kuin tämä huone. En enää kyennyt vain istumaan tai makaamaan. Minun oli päästävä pois vuoteestani. Laskin jalkani varovaisesti lattialle, tunnustellen sen viileyttä ja nihkeyttä varpaideni alla. Varasin hitaasti painoni jaloilleni, tutkien niiden kykyä kantaa ruumistani. Vihlonta tuntui syvällä niskassani, kun nostin ruumiini lihaksieni varaan. Olin alkanut hikoilla. Ikkuna ei ollut kuin yhden askeleen päässä. Lopulta seisoin tavoitteessani, täristen ja voitonriemuisena, kädet ristittyinä rinnallani juuri niin kuin erikoisessa muistossani. Yötaivas avautui silmieni eteen ja en halunnut olla missään muualla niin paljon kuin siellä, ohjastamassa alustani tähtien välissä. Tähdet vaan olivat vielä kovin kaukana.

En tietysti kertonut Zazalle ottavani askelia omine lupineni, mutta parantaja sai sen itsekin selville varsin nopeasti. Nainen kun sattui porhaltamaan huoneeseeni juuri sellaisella hetkellä, kun olin taas uppoutunut tarkkailemaan maisemaa ikkunani läpi. Ajoitus oli suorastaan niin täydellinen, että jopa aavistuksen epäilin Jeditaidoilla olevan jotain tekemistä asian kanssa. Asiaankuuluvien nuhteiden jälkeen olin nöyrästi takaisin vuoteessani, mutta vain vähäksi aikaa. Vuoteeni oli käynyt auttamatta minulle liian pieneksi ja myös toin tämän usein ilmi parantajan vierailujen aikana.

Arvatenkin tihentyvät turhautumisenpuuskani olivat viimein lempeälle Jediparantajalle liikaa, koska lopulta hän suostui hiukan vastentahtoisesti päästämään minut jaloittelemaan lyhyitä aikoja läheiselle sisäpihalle. Aluksi minulla tosin oli tiukka kotiintuloaika tasan kolmenkymmenen minuutin päästä, enkä saanut jaloitella vailla valvontaa.

"Luulin, että Jedit eivät kiduta vankejansa." protestoin hiljaa Zazan loittonevalle selälle hänen poistuessaan huoneesta, uskoen olevani hänen korviensa ulottumattomissa. Naisen liike pysähtyi kesken askeleen.

"Poika" hän aloitti torumalla hiljaa. "Lienetkö kuitenkin vielä liian heikko liikkumaan? Tunteesi osoittavat, että mielesi on järkkynyt pahasti ja sinun voisi olla hyvä pohtia sisäisiä tuntemuksiasi vielä viikon verran ilman häiriötä." En voinut olla naurahtamatta. Jedi ja huumorintaju ei näköjään ollut täysin mahdoton yhtälö. Nainen soi minulle pienen hymyn poistuessaan huoneesta ja myöhemmin huoneeseeni ilmestyi Jediritari Sandra Aravena. Ikioma vanginvartijani.

Sandra oli nuori, kaunis uunituore ritari ja virkaintoisuudeltaan kuin suoraan jostain Jedien käytösoppikirjasta. Tästä syystä arvelin Zazan valinneen juuri hänet seuralaisekseni: pitämään minut kiltisti ruodussa ja katsomaan, etten tapattaisi itseäni liialla rehkimisellä. Tarisialaisneito, saanut oppinsa itsessään Coruscantin akatemiassa ennen siirtymistään Dantooineen. Pilvi kiharia vaaleita hiuksia, jotka kehystivät pienipiirteisiä kasvoja. Luonteeltaan kylmä kuin Deralian lakeuden tuuli. Jos tilanne olisi ollut toinen, olisi ilman muuta pyytänyt häntä seurakseni lasilliselle hehkuviiniä.

Ensimmäisellä jaloittelureissullani pääsin jo _melkein _sisäpihalle, jolloin viisitoista minuuttia oli kulunut ja Sandra käski tiukasti minua kääntymään takaisin. Vuoteessa riutuneet lihakseni olivat lopussa ja kävelynopeuteni antoi odotusta siitä, miltä tuntuu olla kahdeksankymmentävuotias. Puhumattakaan päänsärystä, joka sekin oli palannut muistuttamaan jyskytyksellään puolikuntoisista aivoistani. Päästyäni Sandran taluttamana vuoteeseeni nukuin katkoitta seuraavaan iltapäivään asti.

Kankeasta alusta huolimatta mahdollisuus päästä huoneesta ulos virvoitti sekä ruumistani että mieltäni. Päivä päivältä askeleeni pidentyi ja aloin saada voimiani takaisin. Muutaman päivän päästä suoriuduin sisäpihalle ennätysajassa ja ehdin jopa istua hetken aikaa pihan keskustaa vangitsevan jättimäisen puun oksien suojassa olevalla penkillä. Mahdoin olla varsinainen näky nautiskellessani päivästä sairaalakaavussa leveä virne kasvoillani, aavistuksen kyllästyneeltä näyttävä Jediritari vierelläni. Keräsin vaivihkaisia silmäyksiä nuorilta Jedikokelailta, enkä ihmetellyt lainkaan miksi.

Huoneeni peili oli paljastanut minun näyttävän joltain, minkä kath-koira oli ensin syönyt ja oksentanut sitten ulos havaittuaan varsin pahanmakuiseksi. En ollut vielä kolmeakymmentäkään, mutta sitä tietämättä olisin luullut olevani viisissä kymmenissä. Tummat silmänympärykseni ja kalpea ihoni loivat valkoisen sairaskaavun kanssa mielenkiintoisen kontrastin. Oikea puoli kasvoistani oli edelleenkin turvoksissa ja ihon alla lymyilevä jättimäinen haaleneva mustelma sai minut näyttämään huvittavalla tavalla muotopuolelta. Kuin olisin jossain vaiheessa nukahtanut vastamaalattua vaaleanruskeaa seinää vasten. Zaza oli vielä kruunannut ulkonäköni Jediksi yllättävän huolettomalla parranajolla: poskistani kasvoi tuppoina vuorotellen lyhyttä ja pitkää sänkeä. Pääni oli ajettu leikkauksen takia kaljuksi. Hiukseni sentään olivat kasvamassa kuuliaisesti takaisin - vaikka kauhukseni huomasin muutaman valkoisen karvan, jotka olivat päättäneet ilmestyä hiuksieni alle jääneen leikkausarven viereen. Jossain siellä kaiken sotkun alla kuitenkin piilivät kasvot, joita joku nainen oli joskus pitänyt jopa komeina.

Aloin tuntea oloni jälleen ihmiseksi päästyäni eroon kutittavasta parransängestä. Partaveitsen uskominen haltuuni oli jostain syystä ollut Zazalle vaikeaa. Hän oli viimein suostunut pyydettyäni lukemattoman monta kertaa ja puuskahdettuani lopulta sarkastisesti, että aikomuksenani ei ollut viiltää itseltäni ranteita auki vaikka pitkästynyt olinkin. Zazan ylitsevuotava taipumus holhoamiseen tuntui minusta usein erikoislaatuiselta. Vaikka fysiikkani oli vielä kaukana terveestä, partani ajaminen kuului niihin toimenpiteisiin, joista suoriuduin oikein mainiosti. Mutta varmasti empaattinen Jedi halusi vain varmistua, että paranemiseni sujui niin kuin pitikin.

_Hän ei luota minuun. Hän näkee veitsen kädessäni aseena, vaarana itselleen ja muille. _Kyyninen, syntyperätön ajatus putkahti jälleen aivoihini. Suljin sen nopeasti pois niin absurdina, että olin naurahtaa. Vaikka Jedi ei jostain syystä luottaisi minuun – ja miksi ei luottaisi – olin sentään ties kuinka monen valomiekan ja äärimmilleen koulutetun erikoisilla kyvyillä varustetun soturin ympäröimänä. Jos jonain hetkenä sekoaisin lopullisesti ja lähtisin jollekin kummalliselle ristiretkelle kaikkia Jedejä vastaan, tilanne olisi sama kuin yrittäisin taistella armeijaa vastaan hammastikku aseenani. Miksi yksikään Jedi pitäisi minua, tavallista sotilasta - eikä edes kovin menestynyttä sellaista - itselleen vaarana? Loukkaantuminen taisi olla vaikuttanut aivoihini pahemmin kuin luulinkaan.

Kieltämättä jatkuva holhoaminen ja vahtiminen söivät kärsivällisyyttäni. Minulle annettiin mielestäni aivan liian vähän jaloitteluaikaa huoneeni ulkopuolella, vaikka sen määrää kasvatettiinkin ruumiini parantuessa. Sain käyskennellä Jedienklaavissa nykyään jo suhteellisen vapaasti annetun ajan puitteissa. Tosin Jedineuvoston huoneisiin ja kokelaiden harjoitussaleihin minulla ei ollut lupaa astua. En minä niihin olisi edes päässyt. Paksut durametalliset ovet olivat tiukasti lukossa, kuten olin joskus Sandran silmän välttäessä kokeillut. Aika tuntui aina loppuvan kesken ja Sandra johdatti minut aina täysin sekunnin tarkasti takaisin "selliini" - kuten olin huoneeni ristinyt – vaikka minulla olisi ollut voimia jatkaa. Nuoresta, etäisestä Jediritarista ei ollut juurikaan seuraa, ja hän muodosti valtaisan osan päiväni sosiaalisista kontakteista. Lukuun ottamatta muutamia yksittäisiä keskusteluja synnyinplaneetastaan, hän ei ollut kovin innokas kertomaan minulle itsestään tai tutustumaan minuun. Lyhyet keskustelumme olivat yleensä varsin yksipuolisia.

Olin aina ollut huono pysymään aloillani vailla järkevää tekemistä, joten aloin käyttämään aikaani itseni oma-aloitteiseen kuntouttamiseen. Mikä oli täysin vastoin Zazan asettamia sääntöjä, mutta uskoin ruumiini heikkouden tai alustavan päänsäryn kertovan minulle parhaiten, mikä oli liikaa. Kärsimättömyyteni ajoi parantajan antamien ohjeiden ohitse.

Kehitin itselleni rutiineja, joiden avulla sain päiväni kulumaan nopeammin. Otti viisi harppausta kulkea huoneeni poikki sänkyni vierestä ovelle. Täyskäännös ja toiset viisi harppausta, niin olin takaisin lähtöpisteessäni. Valkoinen muovimatolla verhottu lattia antoi hyvän pidon punnerruksille ja muille voimaa palauttaville tai kehoa verryttäville harjoitteille. Joku voisi verrata tuollaista häkkiin suljetun eläimen käytökseen. Mutta usein oloni oli juurikin sellainen: hamsteri häkissä vailla juoksupyörää kummempia virikkeitä. Asetin joka ainoalle päivälle itselleni tavoitteen – kuinka monta edestakaista matkaa huoneen poikki minun tuli kulkea tai kuinka monta harjoitetta minun tuli tehdä – ja pidin huolta, että ylitin sen. Oli euforista rojahtaa vuoteeseen hikisenä, kaikkensa antaneena. Luullen, että ei enää kykene liikuttamaan voipuneita, särkeviä lihaksiaan. Ja sen jälkeen nousta vielä kerran ja tehdä vielä yksi harjoite lisää. Ja huomata, että ruumiini kykeni siihen kuitenkin.

Rääkkäsin itseäni. En tiedä, mistä moinen halu etsiä itsestään se viimeinen raja kumpusi. Ehkä jokin sisälläni halusi kapinoida niitä olosuhteita vastaan, joihin olin kohtalon kummallisen päähänpiston seurauksena joutunut. Ehkä halusin näyttää Zazalle, että kuinka nopeasti hän luulikaan minun parantuvan, pystyisin tekemään sen vielä paremmin ja nopeammin kuin mitä hän ikinä kuvitteli. Ehkä vaan halusin helvettiin koko paikasta, enkä välittänyt, jos jouduin ottamaan sen riskin, että kuolla kupsahtaisin prosessin aikana.

Zazan vierailut olivat harventuneet melkoisesti sen jälkeen, kun Sandra oli ottanut roolin kävelyttäjäni ja vartijanani. Parantaja varmasti keskittyi minua tärkeämpiin asioihin nyt, kun en mitä ilmeisimmin ollut enää suoranaisessa hengenvaarassa. Edelleenkin ajoittain Zaza saattoi tupsahtaa huoneeseeni kuin ohimennen. Joskus tekemään jonkun rutiininomaisen lääketieteellisen tarkastuksen, mutta useimmiten lähinnä kyselemään muistini tilaa. Että olinko onnistunut kaivamaan uusia mielikuvia menneisyydestäni. En ollut. Aloin olla vakuuttunut, että sillä mikä oli kadonnut, ei ollut aikomusta palata.

Olin pistänyt merkille, että muistini, tai oikeastaan sen puute, kiinnosti Zazaa nykyään jo huomattavasti enemmän kuin minua. Itse aloin olla sinut asian kanssa - elämässäni oli aukkoja, mutta niiden täyttymistä en enää liiemmin kaivannut. Mitä minä tekisin muutamalla lisämuistolla jostain salakuljetusmatkasta, varsinkin kun olin sovittanut syntini luovuttamalla elämäni tuleviksi vuosiksi Tasavallan palvelukseen? Tai mitä tekisin jokusella lapsuuteeni jääneen aukon täyttymisellä? Eletty, mikä eletty. Olin läpeeni kyllästynyt pääni sisällön vatvomiseen ja lopulta käskin parantajaa jo varsin suorasanaisesti jättämään aivoni rauhaan. Ja niin hän tekikin, pettyneenä, kunhan lupasin ilmoittaa hänelle heti, jos päähäni ilmestyisi uusia mielikuvia. Olin tehnyt mielestäni parhaani – vastannut lukemattomiin kysymyksiin kärsivällisesti uudelleen ja uudelleen – joten minun puolestani asia sai nyt lopullisesti olla.

Levottomuuteni kasvoi ruumiini alkaessa vähitellen tuntua jo varsin toimintakuntoiselta. En enää muistanut milloin viimeksi silmiäni sumensi vihlova pääkipu. Lihakseni eivät enää itkeneet, kun vein niitä äärirajoille. Aloin tuntea oloni terveeksi, enkä voinut ymmärtää, miksi liikkumista huoneeni ulkopuolella edelleenkin rajoitettiin. Ja miksi Voiman nimessä tarvitsin täysivaltaisen Jediritarin edelleenkin vahtimaan liikkeitäni. Vaikka hän ei sitä ääneen ikinä sanonutkaan, Sandra vaikutti ajattelevan samoin.

"Luuletko, että sinulla voisi olla tärkeämpääkin tekemistä kuin minun varjonani kulkeminen, Jedi?" kysyin joskus häneltä kuin ohimennen kuljeskellessamme jälleen sisäpihalla.

"Neuvosto päättää, mikä tehtävä on tärkein, sotamies." hän vastasi seesteisesti.

"Tuolla ulkona on sota, ja sinä vahdit yhtä tavallista sotilasta, joka ei edes tarvitse valvomista. Melkein kaikki muut Jediritarit ovat taistelemassa. Ja sinä olet täällä." jatkoin mietteliäästi. Olin osunut arkaan paikkaan, sillä naisen suupieli tiukkeni hiukan.

"Jedin tärkein tehtävä on tuoda rauhaa, ei sotia." hän vastasi hiljaa, kuin toistaen opitun lauseen. Mutta näin, että pohjimmiltaan hän oli samaa mieltä kanssani. Kuukausien kuluessa datapaneelini kertomat uutiset olivat muuttuneet aina vain synkemmiksi. Darth Malak joukkoineen ei vielä ollut pystynyt tunkeutumaan ydinmaailmoihin, mutta aivan liian monia ulkokehän planeettoja oli jo menetetty eteneville Sithien laivastoille. Lukuisia tärkeitä sotilaskohteita oli pyyhkäisty pois galaktiselta kartalta. Tasavalta oli vääjäämättä murenemassa ja repi menetysten tilalle sotajoukkoja itselleen kaikkialta, mistä pystyi. Jedienklaavi oli hiljalleen tyhjentymässä ritarin arvoon korotetuista Jedeistä ja käytävät vain kuiskailivat sen vilinän kaikuja, mikä niillä oli joskus vallinnut. Minunkin paikkani kuului olla jossain siellä Dantooinen kamaran ulkopuolella, sotalaivan kyydissä. Tai jollain planeetalla katsomassa lähintä Sithiä aseeni tähtäimen läpi. Olin jo lukuisia kertoja pyytänyt Zazaa vapauttamaan minut palvelukseen. "Kärsivällisyyttä, nuori." oli ainoa vastaus, jonka olin saanut. Ja tämä sai minut kiristelemään hampaitani.

Jedit eivät onneksi voineet pitää minua ikuisesti. Kuukausien tarkasti seuratun, mutta menestyksekkään parantumisen jälkeen Zazan oli vihdoin myönnettävä, että ruumiini oli kunnossa. Vaikka mieleeni oli jäänyt aukkoja, se ei tehnyt minua kelvottomaksi ottamaan jälleen paikkaani Tasavallan sotilaana. Eräänä aurinkoisena päivänä Sandra paukahtikin huoneeseeni, koputtamatta kuten aina. Olin juuri tasapainoilemassa käsilläni rintakehä paljaana, jalat nostettuna seinälle.

"Pue päällesi, sotamies." hän haukahti, yrittäen säilyttää viileyden äänessään. Ja antaen vahingossa katseensa viivähtää hiestä kostuneessa lihaksikkaassa rinnassani puoli sekuntia liian pitkään ennen kuin käänsi minulle selkänsä. Tämä sai minut virnistämään, enkä tarkoituksella pitänyt kiirettä saattaessani harjoitukseni päätökseen. Epäilin naisen poskien punehtuneen kaiken sen viileän tyyneyden alla. Selibaattilupauksen antaneille Jedeille kontaktit vähissä vaatteissa oleviin vastakkaiseen sukupuolen edustajiin olivat kovin tuntemattomia. Nainen kuitenkin odotti kärsivällisesti, että sain kierähdettyä ketterästi takaisin jaloilleni ja vedettyä paitani päälle. Sandra kääntyi kohtaamaan kasvoni ilmoitettuani olevani jälleen säädyllinen.

"Sinut noudetaan täältä huomenna Tasavallan sotalaivalle nimeltä Endar Spire. Ilmoittaudut siellä luutnantti Riveralle. Ala valmistautua lähtöön, sotamies." hän ilmoitti vieno hymy huulillaan, kykenemättä täysin peittämään helpotusta äänestään.

Näin, tasan viiden kuukauden ja seitsemäntoista päivän päästä heräämisestäni vierailuni Jedienklaavissa oli vihdoin tullut päätökseen. Katsoessani pienen kuljetusaluksen ikkunasta Hammerhead-luokan sota-aluksen etäisyydessä kasvavaa vaaleaa runkoa olisin tuntenut oloni riemuisaksi. Ellei Sandra olisi seissyt vierelläni ja saanut minua pohtimaan, että olinko sittenkään täysin vapaa.


	3. Luku 3

Disclaimer: all previous disclaimers apply.

Nyt päästään jo "itse asiaan". Sanotaanpa vielä, että tämä tarina tulee olemaan ainakin jossain määrin AU-stoori (enempää suunnitelmiani paljastamatta), joten sellaisia syvästi inhoavien kannattaa lopettaa lukeminen tähän. :)

Edelleenkin, arvostelujanne arvostetaan – niiden pituudesta tai sisällöstä riippumatta! Tämä on hiukan pidempi ja toimintapainotteisempi luku kuin edelliset. Toivottavasti pidätte!

-Annu123

**Luku 3.**

_Räjähdys. Haistan veren. Maistan veren. Se on omaani. Kipu. Ympäristöni välkkyy.  
><em>

_Teräksenharmaat silmät katsovat minua... Vihaan silmiä. Minut on petetty! He eivät saa minulta MITÄÄN! Maailmani tärisee ja muuttuu sysimustaksi. Räjähdys._

Räjähdys.

Räjähdyksen kaiku tuntui vuoteessani, puskien mieleni väenvängällä jälleen nykyhetkeen. Uneni oli jättänyt minut hiestä läpimäräksi, eivätkä siinä mieltäni vanginneet tunteet olleet vielä päästäneet ajatuksiani vapaaksi. Vaatteeni olivat liimautuneet ruumiiseeni kiinni. Viha ja pettymys velloivat syvällä sisälläni ja saivat vatsani vääntymään kaksinkerroin. Se ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta: uni oli vainonnut minua jokaisena yönä viimeisen vajaan kahden viikon ajan. Joka ainoana yönä se oli täyttänyt mieleni tänä aikana, jonka olin viettänyt tuoreimpana osana Endar Spire-nimisen sotalaivan miehistöä. Tasavallan Suuren Sankarin, padawan Bastila Shanin tämänhetkinen lippulaiva oli se vihoviimeisin osoite, jonne olin odottanut päätyväni.

Uusi räjähdys vavisutti aluksen runkoa ja huoneeni valot himmentyivät hetkeksi ja syttyivät jälleen uudelleen. Jotain oli vialla, pahasti vialla. Koko Endar Spire vapisi ja itki kuin lyötynä, räjähdyksien kaikujen jymistessä sen sisuksissa.

Sotilaan vaistoni ottivat nopeasti vallan pyyhkien unen jättämän sekavuuden mielestäni. Pakotin lihakseni tottelemaan. Nostamaan ruumiini vauhdilla pystyyn jalkojeni varaan, kartoittaen samalla tilannetta katseellani. Nopea skannaus paljasti, että huoneeni oli yhtä tyhjä kuin nukkumaan mennessäni. Tuntemattoman huonetoverini tavarat olivat edelleenkin siellä, minne hän oli ne jättänyt ennen vuoronsa alkamista. Taistelu ei vielä ollut ehtinyt tänne asti tai ehkä se oli vasta avaruudessa. Ikkunaton huoneeni ei antanut lisätietoa, ja nosti vain arvauksia mieleeni terästäessäni koko keskittymiseni kuulooni. Erotin jostain etäältä laukauksien vinkunan. Emme olleet vain toisen avaruuslaivaston hyökkäyksen kohteena: kutsumattomat vieraat olivat tunkeutuneet aluksen sisätiloihin asti. _Sithinsylki._ Tehtävä oli juuri saanut huomattavasti mielenkiintoisemman käänteen.

Kiirehdin varustelaatikolleni etsien ensimmäisenä sädepistoolini käteeni. Sen kylmän metallinen paino kourassani sai minut tuntemaan oloni suojatummaksi. Mikäli vihollinen tunkeutuisi kohta huoneeseeni, he eivät vähintäänkään löytäisi minua aseettomana. Aloin kiinnittämään rintapanssariani varmoin ottein, pitäen samalla silmällä ovea. Huoneeseen ei ollut kuin yksi tie ja sitä kautta kohtaisin ensimmäiset viholliset. Joko matkallani ulos tai heidän tunkeutuessaan sisään. Aikaa ei varmasti ollut paljon, sillä kaiut välittivät laukauksien, räjähdyksien, satunnaisten huutojen ja tuskankiljunnan ääniä. Taistelu oli maksimissaan yhden kerroksen alempana, jos niinkään kaukana.

Se oli vain pieni aavistus, mutta välittömästi olin aivan varma: huoneeni ulkopuolella oli joku, kiihtyneenä. Joku näpelöimässä lukkoa hätäisillä hikisillä käsillään, tavoitteenaan saada ovi aukeamaan. Ponnahdin sijoiltani kuin jousi ja säntäsin oven viereen, tarkkana, etteivät askeleeni päästäneet yhtään enempää ääntä kuin mikä hukkuisi taistelun meluun. Ovet aukenivat suhahtamalla ja työnsin vakaalla kädellä aseeni piipun suoraan tunkeutujan ohimoon, sormeni valmiina painamaan liipaisimesta. Tulija – vahvarunkoinen nuori sotilas - jäykistyi niille sijoilleen ja ovi sulkeutui hänen takanaan metallisen kalskahduksen saattelemana.

"Seis, älä ammu!" mies huudahti kauhistuneena, nostaen kätensä rauhoittelevasti sivuilleen. "Olemme samalla puolella!" Silmäni olivat jo paljastaneet sen saman faktan, jonka pystyin lukemaan miehen Tasavallan sotilaan tavanomaisesta oranssiruskeasta panssarista. Laskin aseeni, pitäen varmuuden vuoksi sormeni edelleen liipaisimella. Minua oli huijattu aikaisemminkin elämäni varrella. Mikään ei ole niin typerää kuin uskoa pureksimatta sen, mitä omat silmät väittävät.

"Kuka helvetissä sinä olet?" kysyä töksäytin ja mies vaikutti hätkähtävän äänensävyni sivallusta. _Suoraa typeryyttä rynnätä huoneeseen kuin pahimmanlaatuinen päätön gizka! _ Jos hänellä olisi ollut yhtään harkintakykyä, hän olisi noudattanut jotain edes etäisesti varovaisuudeksi kutsuttavissa olevaa. Ellei hänellä tietysti ollut jotain pakottavaa tarvetta tulla vahingossa omiensa tai vihollisten ampumaksi. Saamani ensivaikutelman jälkeen en olisi lainkaan ihmetellyt vaikka asia olisi ollut juurikin niin.

"Trask Ulgo, huonetoverisi." hän vastasi kiihtyneesti puuskuttaen, yrittäen tasoittaa hengitystään. "Työskentelemme eri vuoroissa, niin siksi…"

"Mitä on tapahtunut?" leikkasin väliin. Turhalle höpinälle oli huomattavasti parempiakin hetkiä ja paikkoja kuin huone hyökkäyksen kohteena olevan sotalaivan sisuskaluissa. Totuudet vallitsevasta tilanteesta olivat niitä seikkoja, joista voisin hyötyä tässä tilanteessa.

"Sithit ovat hyökänneet kimppuumme! He yllättivät laivastomme heti poistuessamme hyperavaruudesta! Meidän on varmistettava Bastilan turvallisuus!" hän selosti vauhdikkaasti. Hikipisarat kiiltelivät sotilaan ohimoilla. _Miksi hälytys ei soinut? _Hälytyksen olisi pitänyt lähteä välittömänä varotoimena käyntiin, herättämään koko miehistön toimintavalmiuteen. _Ainoa vaihtoehto on, että Endar Spire vuotaa. Joukossamme on petturi ja sabotoija. Sithit tiesivät aivan liian helposti, että mistä meidät löytää... _

"Minkälainen miesvahvuus heillä on?", tiukkasin. Toivoen saavani edes jotain tietoa siitä, mitä minulla oli vastassa. Trask kuitenkin puisteli vaalealla kuontalolla verhottua päätään. "En tiedä muuta kuin, että ei näytä hyvältä. Miehiä on kaatunut. Paljonkin, ehkä. En tiedä, kaikki on niin levällään. Tärkeintä on saada Bastila turvaan tai muuten kaikki on menetetty."

"Sitä vartenhan me olemme täällä." myönsin. Muistin hyvin tehtävän alkaessa vannomani valan Jedinaisen suojelemiseksi. Kuolemaan asti - niin tärkeä Bastila Shan oli Tasavallalle. Tiesin, että hän ei ollut yhtä tärkeä minulle. "Missä Bastila on?" kysyin sulkiessani panssarini viimeisiä kiinnikkeitä.

"Luulen hänen olevan komentosillalla… tai huoneissaan. Oikeastaan hän voi olla missä vain." Trask huokaisi alistuneesti. "Tuolla ulkona on täysi kaaos päällä. Hyökkäys tapahtui niin yllättäen, että en usko edes komentajien tiedostavan, että mikä meihin iski."

"Siirrytään komentosillalle." päätin nopeasti. Komentosillalla saisin paremman kuvan tilanteesta. Lisäksi sitä kautta pääsisi suoraan myös pelastuskapseleille. Ei olisi mitään syytä jäädä tuhlaamaan henkensä joihinkin olemattomiin sankaritekoihin, jos taistelu oli jo hävitty ja Bastila menettänyt henkensä, tai Jedi oli onnistuttu saattamaan turvaan. Kiinnitin pistoolini vyölleni ja nostin vibramiekkani käteeni. Kieputin miekkaa pari kertaa ympäri, kokeillen sen tasapainoa ja valmistellakseni refleksini ulkona odottavaan taisteluun. Onneksi olin ehtinyt harjoitella aseenkäsittelyä Endar Spirellä tai olisin ollut melkoisessa ruosteessa puolen vuoden suunnittelemattoman taukoni jälkeen. Olinkin kirjaimellisesti asunut harjoitussaleissa kaiken vapaa-aikani, purkamassa Dantooinessa sisälleni kerääntynyttä turhautuneisuutta harjoitusrobotteihin.

"Lähitaistelija siis." Trask virnisti hyväksyvästi. Nyökkäsin. "Aina, jos mahdollista. Pidän siitä, kuinka tämä puree suoraan panssarin läpi." Käytävältä kuului jo laukauksia, joiden sävystä päätellen paikalta löytyi myös Sithejä. Taistelu odotti ja minä olin valmis kohtaamaan sen, kuten olin ollut jo kuukausien ajan. "Mennään."

Hiivimme varovaisesti huoneen oven ulkopuolella aukeavalle käytävälle. Sithit eivät olleet päässeet vielä tänne asti, mutta laukauksia kuului pelottavan läheltä. Äänistä päätellen paikalla oli myös joitakuita Tasavallan sotilaita pääsemässä hengistään. Avoin käytävä tarjosi kovin huonosti suojaa miesylivoimaa vastaan.

Matkamme katkesi rannetietokoneidemme yhtäaikaiseen piipitykseen. Päästin hiljaisen kirouksen samalla, kun hiljensin rannetietokoneeni. _Mikä ajoitus_. Trask katsoi minua kysyvästi, ehkä hiukan yllättyneisyyttä silmissään, mutta teki täsmälleen samoin kolme pitkää sekuntia myöhemmin, kun olin ensin elehtinyt hänelle tavalla, joka ei jättänyt viestiä epäselväksi. Se vielä tästä puuttuisikin, jos soittaisimme sijaintimme kaikille lähikäytävän Sitheille.

"Se oli kapteeni Onasi." hän kuiskasi. "Hän on yksi Tasavallan parhaimpia lentäjiä ja kokenut sotilas. Jos hän puhuu, kannattaa pitää korvansa auki."

"Tuolla kulman takana on ainakin kolme Sith-sotilasta. Tämä on _äärimmäisen_ huono paikka kuunnella viestejä." kuiskasin hänelle yhteen puristettujen hampaiden välistä. _Täysi di'kut. _"Suojaa minua."

"Tasavallalle!" Trask huusi ja hyökkäsi ampuen villisti kiväärillään, jättäen minut tuijottamaan pieneksi hetkeksi äimistyneenä ennen kuin reagoin. Traskilla selvästi oli aavistuksen eri käsitys suojatulesta kuin minulla, mutta se toimi. Oranssipukuinen vaaleahiuksinen tornado kiinnitti Sithien huomion ja heistä ensimmäinen oli miekkani terän halkaisemana maassa ennen kuin loput kaksi ymmärsivät, että meitä oli toinenkin. Trask onnistui kuin ihmeen kaupalla väistelemään laukauksia ja ampui tarkasti toisen Sithin sillä aikaa, kun minä tein miekallani selvää kolmannesta. Yllätetyt Sithit kuolivat helposti, mutta ensimmäisinä paikalle sattuneet Tasavallan sotilaat eivät olleet yhtä onnekkaita kuin me. Tästä synkkänä todisteena oli kaksi maassa makaavaa oranssiasuista ruumista. _Näköjään tuosta kiihtyneestä banthasta on hyötyä taistelussa. Jos hän onnistuu pysymään hengissä… _

"Voiman kautta, sinä olet nopea." vaaleahiuksinen sotilas sanoi innostuneeseen sävyyn, mieto virne huulillaan. "Käytävillä oli puhetta, että osaat enemmän kieliä kuin kukaan muu miehistön jäsen ja olet käynyt planeetoilla, joista en ole edes ikinä kuullut, joten pidin sinua enemmän tiedustelijatyyppinä. Mutta näköjään sinulla pysyy myös tuo miekkasi kädessä."

"Kaikki planeetat eivät ole ystävällismielisiä." vastasin vältellen, tuntematta intoa jatkaa keskustelua pidemmälle. Traskilla vaikutti olevan voimakas taipumus johtaa keskustelu itse asiasta tismalleen vastakkaiseen suuntaan. "Liikutaan. Nämä Sithit eivät kuole itsestään." Kävin nopeasti Sithien ruumiit läpi, hyläten heidän aseensa turhana painolastina. Toiselta löytyneistä kranaateista taasen voisi olla jotain hyötyä, joten kiinnitin ne vyöhöni. Lyhyen harkinnan jälkeen ojensin Traskille toisen ja mies otti sen vastaan.

Endar Spire heräsi vihdoin taisteluun, kun täysi hälytys pamahti äkillisesti päälle. Korvissani kaikui sireenin ulina ja ympäröivien ovien lukkojen loksahtelu hätälukituksen tukkiessa kulkuteitä. Enää kukaan ei kulkisi laivassa ilman oikeita koodeja. Hätäjärjestelyn mukaisesti vain tiet komentosillalle ja pelastuskapseleille olivat auki. Jos sotilaat ehtisivät asemiinsa puolustamaan komentosiltaa, vihollinen pääsisi vain yhtä reittiä pitkin ilman järeämpiä räjähteitä ja olisivat ansassa kuin marsut sokkelossa saapuessaan vihdoin sillalle. Hälytyksen kytkeytymisen pitkästä viiveestä johtuen epäilin synkästi, että aluksen puolustaminen ei tulisi sujumaan lainkaan suunnitellun mukaisesti.

"Tämä taisi lopullisesti ratkaista määränpäämme." totesin hiljaa Traskille, joka nyökkäsi. "Sithien eteneminen vaikeutuu." hän havaitsi ilmeisen. "Ehkä komentosillalla on vielä muita hengissä." sotilas jatkoi samaan hengenvetoon.

Jatkoimme varovaisesti kohti komentosiltaa taistelun jälkien tummentamilla vaaleanharmailla käytävillä. Kohdatessamme jälleen suljetun oven viitoin Traskia pysähtymään. Ilmaa tihensi sähköinen sähinä, jonka ääntä suljettu ovi vaimensi vain aavistuksen. Painoin varovaisesti avauskytkintä, kun olimme asemissa oven molemmin puolin ja suojassa suoralta tulelta.

Punaiset ja siniset kipinät sinkoilivat ilmassa, kun kaksi puhtaasta energiasta muodostuvaa terää osui sähisten yhteen nopeudella, joka oli kaukana siitä, mihin tavallinen sotilas kykenisi. Vaaleansiniseen kaapuun verhoutunut Sandra Aravena onnistui torjumaan tummaan kaapuun verhoutuneen kaljupäisen miehen iskun ja vastasi hyökkäykseen omilla lyönneillään, kuljettaen hoikka vartensa taipuen valosapeliaan monimutkaisen iskujen sarjan muodostamassa kuviossa. Sinisenä hehkuva terä maalasi ilmaa. Valosapelien sähköinen humina peitti alleen hälytyssireenin äänen ja niiden hehkun voima tuntui himmentävän huoneen valoja omalla loistollaan.

"Tumma Jedi. Pysy kaukana, meillä ei ole mitään mahdollisuuksia! Olisimme vain tiellä." Trask tokaisi ääni huolesta säröillen ja painautui oviaukosta poispäin. Kohotin kulmaani sotilaalle ja huomasin ajatusteni vajoavan hetkessä tarkkailemani taistelun rytmiin rutiinilla, jota en tiennyt omistavani.

Aluksi kaoottiselta näyttänyt taistelu alkoi muuttua päässäni joukoksi tarkasti suunniteltuja tähdättyjä iskuja. Sandra oli puolustavalla kannalla ja joutui torjumaan tumman Jedin raivokasta hyökkäystä. Vaikka hän puolusti vakaasti, kooltaan huomattavasti isomman miehen iskujen puhdas runteleva voima sai hänen kätensä joustamaan terien kohdatessa sähisten. Siniasuisen Jedin tyylissä oli aukko, joka jätti hänen vasemman reitensä suojattomaksi, tajusin hymähtäen. Vastaiskujen suunnasta päättelin, että tumma Jedi aikoisi tähdätä siihen päättäessään hyökkäävän sarjansa, jolloin Sithistä jäisi pieni osa vaille suojaa. Se pieni osa riittäisi minulle. Huomasin virnistäväni.

Kohotin vakaasti sädepistoolini Traskin katsoessa epäuskoisena. Punainen valosapeli nousi määrätietoisesti siihen iskuun, joka päättyisi toisen tappioon. Tähtäsin ja painoin liipaisinta.

Pistoolini vingahti ja päästi sisuksistaan yhden ainoan laukauksen.

Punainen valosapeli kolahti lattiaan yhtäaikaisesti sen miehen elottoman ruumiin kanssa, jonka käsi oli sitä kuljettanut. Tumman Jedin silmät olivat vielä auki, mutta keskellä hänen otsaansa oleva reikä paljasti elämän jo valuneen hänen ruumiistaan pois. _Jeditkin kaatuvat ammuksiin. Missähän hänen Voimansa nyt on? _

"Daraz, Voiman kautta!" Sandra huusi koko äänensä voimalla katseidemme kohdatessa. Nainen vilkaisi äkisti taakseen ja syöksyi maahan palloksi, suojaten kasvojaan. Hänen äänensä kaiku hukkui räjähdykseen, kun hänen vieressään ollut vioittunut voimajohto päätti olemassaolonsa, lennättäen repaleisia metallinviipaleita ja siruja ympäriinsä.

Trask ehti ensimmäisenä Sandran luokse ja käänsi Jedin kyljelleen. Nainen oli tajuissaan, mutta loukkaantunut vakavasti otettuaan koko räjähdyksen vastaan ilman muuta suojaa kuin oma lihansa. Siniset silmät olivat sumeina kivusta ja pieni verinoro valui hänen poskeaan pitkin. Naisen selkä ja vasen kylki olivat kokeneet kovia: vaaleansininen kaapu oli jo muuttumassa tummaksi verestä ja sen repaleet paljastivat ihoa, joka oli aivan yhtä rikkinäisessä kunnossa. Kumartuessani hänen viereensä toivoin, ettei Jedin ihosta löytyisi metallisirpaletta, joka oli kaivautunut sisäelimiin saakka.

Tongin nopeasti lääkepakkauksen esiin housujeni taskusta ja aloin levittää haavoille kipua lievittävää ja parantavaa koltoa, poistaen samalla isoimmat metallisirut. Tunsin Jedin koko ruumiin värisevän kosketukseni alla, kun käteni osui ihoon syntyneisiin repaleisiin viiltoihin. Ei ollut aikaa puhdistaa haavoja sen paremmin, mutta kolton edesauttama parantuminen lähtisi kuitenkin käyntiin. Ehkä nainen jopa selviäisi hengissä. Sandra ei päästänyt ääntäkään työskennellessäni, vaikka hänen katseensa vauhkous oli kaukana jedimäisestä tyyneydestä.

"Sidon vielä haavasi." sanoin rauhoittelevaan sävyyn kaivaessani lääkepakkauksesta sidettä. Kiedoin sitä koko naisen haavoittuneen ylävartalon ympärille ja arvioin hetken työni tuloksia. Ei kovin ammattimaisen näköistä, mutta toimisi. Tartuin naisen vartaloon, aikomuksenani nostaa hänet käsivarsilleni ilmaan. Tuossa kunnossa ei kävelisi kukaan.

"Ei." Kielto tuli hiljaisella, mutta täysin ehdottomalla äänellä, mikä sai minut irrottamaan otteeni välittömästi - ennen kuin ehdin nostaa hänen kehoaan milliäkään.

"Jäätkö mieluummin tähän kuolemaan, Jedi?" kysyin uskomatta korviani. Olikohan nainen saanut myös päähänsä iskun?

"Meditoin hetken." hän puoliksi kuiskasi kivun käheyttämällä äänellä. "Se auttaa parantamaan vammani ja minusta on enemmän hyötyä. Tässä kunnossa olen pelkkä hidaste."

"Jedi, tässä ei nyt auta mietiskely. Laivassa on _sota_ ja meidän _pitää_ siirtyä tästä huoneesta pois." Artikuloin joka ikisen sanan äärimmäisen huolellisesti, haluamatta uskoa naisen olevan sanojensa suhteen tosissansa. Sandra oli selvästi menettänyt veren lisäksi myös valtavan osan järjestään.

"Sotamies, minä olen ylemmässä asemassa oleva upseeri. Teet juuri niin kuin minä sanon." Kiristelin hampaitani ja nousin rivakasti. Nainen kehtasi vedota asemaansa tällaisessa tilanteessa, jossa odottaminen oli sulaa hulluutta. _Aiotko tappaa typeryydelläsi meidät kaikki, Jedi?_ Lyhyen hetken ajan jopa pohdin Jedin ja Traskin jättämistä siihen paikkaan ja etsiväni lähimmän pelastuskapselin. Minulla ei ollut minkäänlaista kiinnostusta haaskata elämääni jonkun toisen typeryyden takia.

"Aistin, että emme ole tällä hetkellä välittömässä vaarassa." nainen jatkoi hiljaa, nostaen ruumistaan väkisin istumaan. Olin irvistää. Halusin nostaa käteni ilmaan ja päivitellä kovaan ääneen hänen ajatuksenkulkunsa puutteellisuutta, mutta hillitsin itseni. _Mitä aistit sitten, kun Sithien ammukset pureutuvat ihostasi läpi?_

"Kaksi minuuttia." Sandra sanoi heikosti. Jedi veti raajansa vaivalloisesti risti-istuntaan ja laski katseensa. Asetuin miekka kourassani valvomaan ovea, marssiessani levottomana edestakaisin valmiina iskemään heti, jos joku astuisi sisään. En pitänyt lainkaan tästä uusimmasta käänteestä ja tunsin paikallani pysymisen täysin mahdottomaksi ajatukseksi. _Schutta!_

"Se oli muuten hemmetinmoinen laukaus, Daraz." vaaleahiuksinen sotilas tokaisi äkillisesti, antaen katseensa valvoa tulosuuntaamme. "En ole ikinä nähnyt mitään vastaavaa." Trask ei vaikuttanut olevan lainkaan huolissaan yllättävästä viiveestämme. _Tyypillinen Tasavallan sotilas – uskoo sokeasti, mitä Jedi sattuu suustaan päästämään ja täysin kykenemätön ajattelemaan omilla aivoillaan._

"Näin paikan ja käytin sen." vastasin lyhyesti antamatta askeleeni hidastua, ilman intoa vatvoa aihetta pidemmälle. Todellisuudessa en lainkaan käsittänyt, että kuinka olin kyennyt siihen mitä olin tehnyt, ja se nakersi ikävästi mielenrauhaani. Minun pitäisi pohtia tätä myöhemmin. Näin Sandran jäänsinisten silmien hehkun huoneen nurkassa. Jedi oli keskeyttänyt meditaationsa ja katsoi minua kulmat kurtistettuna voimalla, joka sai oloni epämukavaksi. Vastasin katseeseen, antamatta itseni perääntyä.

"Oletan, että olet lopettanut mietiskelysi?" kysyin aavistus myrkkyä äänessäni. _Mikähän häntä vaivaa? Aivan kuin minä olisin aiheuttanut hänen vammansa. _

Sandra nyökkäsi vakavana ja nousi yllätyksekseni hitaasti seisomaan, pysähtyen hetkeksi tasaamaan hengitystään, kun siteiden kosketus tuntui liian voimakkaalta hänen haavoillaan. Vaikka hänen koko olemuksensa huusi kipua, nainen vaikutti olevan selvästi paremmassa kunnossa kuin hetki sitten, jolloin hän oli vain ohuella narulla kiinni elävien joukoissa. _Jeditaikuutta?_

"Hyvä. Lähdetään sitten ennen kuin Sithit ampuvat tämän aluksen avaruuspölyksi." Trask totesi, yhtä ällistyneenä kuin minäkin naisen äkillisestä kuntoutumisesta, ja riensi tukemaan Jedin askelia omalla ruumiillaan. Tumma metallisylinteri huoneen lattialla kiinnitti äkisti katseeni. Pudottuaan tumman Jedin kädestä se oli kai jatkanut matkaansa ja liukunut lopulta puoliksi metallisen penkin alle.

Kyykistyin ja nostin ajattelematta tumman Jedin valosapelin maasta tutkiakseni asetta. Sen terä oli sammunut miekan osuessa maahan, mutta vasta ensin jätettyään durametalliin nokisen railon etäisenä muistutuksena kuolettavasta olemassaolostaan. Metallisen sylinterin paino kädessäni tuntui… tutulta. Oikealta. Tunne, jota tulisin ihmettelemään vielä pitkään.

"Anna se minulle, sotamies." Sandran teräksellä vahvistettu ääni katkaisi minut ajatuksistani. Jedi oli nostanut avatun kämmenensä eteeni, vaatien asetta itselleen. Aivan pienen hetken mietin seurauksia, jos kieltäytyisin. Jokin aseessa vangitsi minua. Jokin sisälläni vaati pitämään sen itselläni.

"Valosapeli ei ole tavallisen sotilaan ase, Daraz." Sandra jatkoi tiukasti äänellä, joka ei sallinut vastaväitteitä. Jedin koko asento oli jännittynyt, enkä uskonut sen johtuvan kivusta. Ojensin vastentahtoisesti metallisylinterin ja painoin sen Jedin odottavalle kämmenelle, joka sulkeutui rivakasti sylinterin ympärille. Värähdin, kun se lipui otteestani, mutta terästäydyin. Pitäkööt hyvänänsä. _Parempi vain pysyä kaukana kaikesta, mikä liittyy Jedeihin. Tai Sitheihin. _

Nousin nopeasti seisomaan ja iskin käteni huoneen oven avauspainikkeelle. Katseeni rajamailla näin, kuinka Jedi kiinnitti rauhallisesti toisen valomiekan vyölleen, Traskin seistessä huolestuneen näköisenä vierellä. Sotilas vaikutti täysin unohtaneen aluksessa vellovan taistelun sen jälkeen, kun oli saanut yhden Jedin huolehdittavakseen. Sandra oli kuitenkin ollut oikeassa. Komentosillalle vievä pitkä harmaa käytävä ammotti tyhjyyttään - ainoana kulkijanaan vain rikkinäinen huoltodroidi, joka törmäili sokeana seiniin vimmatusti piipittäen. Käytävän valot välkkyivät epätoivoisesti ja aluksen koko runko värisi tuskissaan.

"Aistin komentosillalla ainakin viisi vihollista. Edetkää varovaisesti, sotilaat." Siirryimme jälleen asemiin oven molemmin puolin ennen kuin Trask painoi avaajasta. Puristin käteni kranaatin ympärille.

Komentosilta oli menetetty ja siitä oli jo kulunut aikaa. Siitä kertoi sillalla seisoskelleiden Sith-sotilaiden reaktiot; heidän yllättyneet huutonsa ja vauhdikas syöksymisensä suojaan. Viskasin voimalla kranaatin heidän peräänsä ja kuuntelin räjähdyksen ennen kuin siirryin syytämään Traskin kanssa vuorotahdeissa laukauksia sillalle. Kranaatti oli vienyt ainakin kahdelta hengen ja loput vastasivat villillä tulituksella. Punaisten säteiden muodostama ristikko halkoi ilmaa.

Komentosilta oli menetetty. Sandra nosti näkymättömällä kädellä kaksi pyristelevää Sithiä piiloistaan – kaksi helppoa laukausta minulle ja Traskille. Viimeinen suojautui hädissään ohjauspaneelien taakse ja Traskin vimmattu sarjatuli sai lopulta hänetkin kaatumaan.

Komentosilta oli menetetty. Olisiko se vaikuttanut, jos olisimme ehtineet paikalle kaksi minuuttia aikaisemmin? Olisiko joku ehkä voinut selvitä hengissä?

"Kaksi minuuttia ei merkinnyt mitään, sotamies." Sandra sanoi rauhallisesti, painaen kädellä kylkeään. Naisen yläruumista verhoavat siteet olivat saamassa punaisen sävyn.

"Älä lue ajatuksiani." vastasin kylmästi. En lainkaan pitänyt ajatuksesta, että seurassani oli joku, joka pystyi kaivamaan päästäni mielentiloja näin helposti. Hain nopeasti katseellani sillalta Bastila Shanin ruumista, mielessäni velloen se ajatus, että olivatko Sithit vihdoin saaneet sen viimeisen voiton Tasavallasta. Mutta katseeni tarttui vain sotilaisiin; sekä kultahaarniskaisiin Sitheihin että oransseihin Tasavallan panssarilla päällystettyihin hahmoihin, jotka täplittivät komentosillan lattiaa niissä synkissä asennoissa, joihin kantajansa oli sattunut kaatumaan.

"Bastila on päässyt pakoon." Sandra sanoi helpottuneena. "En enää tuntenut hänen läsnäoloaan aluksessa ja toivoin, että se ei tarkoittaisi sitä, että hän on kuollut." Naisen kasvot olivat hyvin kalpeat ja hänen ryhtinsä oli jälleen painunut. Näin, että hän joutui käyttämään kaiken energiansa vain pysyäkseen pystyssä.

Näkymä komentosiltaa ympäröivistä valtavista ikkunoista paljasti koko taistelun lopullisuuden, kun joukko Sithien tähtihävittäjiä löi jälleen uuden lasersarjan Endar Spiren haavoittuneeseen runkoon kiertäessään alusta huimaavalla vauhdilla. Sinivihreäpintaisen planeetan ryhmyinen kupu täytti puolet näkymästä sen möllöttäessä suoraan tyhjyydessä räpiköivän aluksen nokan edessä. Käänsin katseeni poispäin. Matkan oli jatkuttava, ja tällä kertaa suoraan pelastuskapseleille. Avatessani seuraavaa ovea näin Sandran vetävän henkeä ja tarrautuvan äkisti valosapeliinsa.

"Tämä on minun." hän sanoi heikosti, kun aukeava ovi paljasti lähestyvän tummapukuisen hahmon. Ilma muuttui hetkessä sähköiseksi, kun kaksi punaisena hehkuvaa terää piirtyi esiin ilkeämielisen sähähdyksen saattelemana ja yksi sininen ilmestyi Sandran käteen. Ammuin vaistomaisesti nopean laukauksen sädepistoolistani, jonka punaisen viirun tumma Jedi torjui valosapelillaan, kääntäen sen lennon tyssähtämään suoraan seinään.

"Pelasta Jedi. Tasavallalle!" Huuto kuului koko Traskin keuhkojen voimalla, kun mies sinkoutui tumman Jedin syliin, painettuaan ensin ovien hätäsuljinta. Räjähdys ravisutti ovia, jonka jälkeen tuli hiljaisuus. Trask ilmeisesti oli keksinyt kranaatilleen käyttökohteen.

"Voima olkoon hänen kanssaan." Sandra sanoi hiljaa ja oli horjahtaa kumoon. Tartuin hänen käsivarteensa ja tällä kertaa hän ei vastustellut, kun nostin hänen hoikan vartensa varovaisesti käsivarsilleni ja jatkoin matkaa.

"Hän oli typerys." sanoin. "Meitä oli kolme, olisimme varmasti saaneet lyötyä yhden tumman Jedin."

"Tuo ei ollut kuka tahansa tumma Jedi." Sandra sanoi heikosti. Kipu oli jälleen ottamassa vallan naisen ruumiista. "Hän oli Darth Bandon, Darth Malakin lähin oppilas." nainen huokaisi. "Hän uhrasi henkensä minun takiani."

"Sodassa tulee menetyksiä." vastasin kuivasti. Sandra avasi suunsa kuin sanoakseen jotain, mutta lause keskeytyi ennen alkamistaan rannetietokoneeni piipittäessä jälleen. Tällä kertaa otin viestin vastaan ja huomasin katsovani suoraan parrakkaan miehen sinisävytteisiä kasvoja.

"Tässä Carth Onasi. Seuraan kulkuasi Endar Spiren elämää ylläpitävän järjestelmän kautta. Bastila on päässyt pakoon. Toistan, Bastila on päässyt pakoon." kuului lähetyksen sähköistämä ääni.

"Mikä on tilanne?" kysyin.

"Te olette viimeiset hengissä olevat miehistön jäsenet. Tulkaa suoraan pelastuskapseleille. Endar Spire ei pysy enää kauan kasassa. Vahingot ovat liian suuria."

"Selvä." kuittasin ja tihensin askeltani. Pelastuskapselit eivät olleet enää kuin muutaman oven päässä. Sandra vaikutti puoliksi nuokkuvan sylissäni ja ajelehtivan tajunnan ja valveen rajamailla. Jedistä ei enää olisi mitään hyötyä taistelussa. Uusi aalto räjähdyksiä vavisutti kuolevan aluksen runkoa ja melkein en kuullut rannetietokoneeni uutta piipitystä.

"Carth tässä. Sithit ovat evakuoimassa, joten he aikovat tuhota aluksen pian. Huomasin valvontamonitoreista, että kahden huoneen päässä on kuitenkin vielä kokonainen partio. Ole varovainen." Kiitin tiedosta ja samalla silmääni sattui aavistuksen nuhraantunut valvontamonitori. _Hyvällä tuurilla tästä voisi olla jotain hyötyä. _Laskin Sandran varovaisesti maahan ja annoin sormieni lentää kosketusnäppäimistöllä. Jotain hyötyä taas niistä taidoista, joita hämärä menneisyyteni oli tuonut mukanaan, hymähdin.

Pääsin nopeasti sisään aluksen turvakamerajärjestelmään ja etsin Carthin tarkoittaman huoneen silmieni eteen. Siellä tosiaan oli kuutisen Sithiä penkomassa käsiinsä kaikkea, mitä jollain mittapuulla voisi kutsua arvokkaaksi, punapukuisen komentajansa seistessä vieressä. Hyökkäys oli muuttunut ryöstöretkeksi, kun vastarintaa ei enää ollut. _Halveksittavaa._ Tarkastelin hetken tilannetta, laskeskellen mielessäni parasta mahdollista hyökkäysstrategiaa, kun huomasin huoneen laidassa voimajohdon. Virnistin ja annoin käsieni jälleen vaeltaa näppäimistöllä, ihaillen työni tuloksia voimajohdon räjähtäessä.

Nostin Sandran jälleen käsilleni voimakkaan räjähdyksen kaiun täristessä huoneen seinissä ja syöksin askeleeni täyteen juoksuun. Pelastuskapselit eivät enää olleet kaukana. Hidastin hetkeksi astuessani juuri tuhoamaani huoneeseen. Savu oli vielä sakeana ilmassa ja jouduin varomaan askeliani, etten kompastuisi maassa makaaviin ruumiisiin. Jedi sylissäni oli vajonnut tajuttomuuteen, eikä päästänyt enää ääntäkään.

Parrakas mies oranssinruskeassa panssarissa odotti pelastuskapseleiden luona sädekivääri kädessään. Kaikki paitsi yksi laukaisualusta olivat tyhjiä.

"Mennään!" hän huusi ja viittoi kädellään kohti tyhjää pelastuskapselia, kun uusi räjähdys vavisutti jälleen Endar Spiren runkoa. Syöksyimme pelastuskapseliin Carthin painaessa samalla liikkeellä laukaisijaa ja asetin Sandran istuimelle kamppaillessani kapselin äkkilähdön horjuttaman tasapainoni kanssa.

Viimeisenä tekonaan oranssivalkoinen Hammerhead-luokan risteilijä sylkäisi pelastuskapselin rungostaan. Pelastuskapselin pyöreästä ikkunasta näin aluksen muuttuvan metallia syökseväksi tulipalloksi, kun sarja onnistuneita tähtihävittäjien laukauksia päätti ikuisiksi ajoiksi sen taipaleen avaruudessa. Räjähdyksen jälkiaalto sai pelastuskapselin kieppumaan villisti ja tunsin paiskautuvani kapselin seinälle samalla, kun ikkunasta lähestyvän planeetan pinta kasvoi koko ajan suuremmalla nopeudella.

Tämä ei tulisi päättymään hyvin.


	4. Luku 4

Disclaimer: No, I still do not own Star Wars or KotOR. Everything belongs to George Lucas. Thank him for creating this amazing world!

**Luku 4.**

_Teräksenharmaat silmät katsovat minua. _

_Ei, nyt silmiä kehystävät kasvot. Hän on nuori, vuosiltaan ehkä vain hiukan yli parinkymmenen. Hänen hiuksensa ovat suklaanruskeat ja hiukan karanneet poninhännästään. Hänen kauniissa kasvoissaan on hikeä, nokea ja hän näyttää väsyneeltä, aavistuksen eksyneeltä. Hänen suunsa puristuu päättäväiseksi viivaksi ja hän kumartuu ylleni._

_Bastila Shan!_

Ponnahdin istumaan vetäen samalla keuhkoni täyteen ilmaa ja vein käteni vyölleni, hakien asetta, mitä tahansa. Käteni kohtasi vain tyhjää ilmaa siinä, missä sädepistoolini olisi kuulunut roikkua. Unen jättämä sumeus silmissäni alkoi saada hämärän, rähjäisen huoneen hahmon; pari vuodetta, pöytä, ei paljon muuta. Ja hiukan liikettä jossain huoneen laidalla, kun yksinäinen tumma hahmo nousi koko pituuteensa, terävöityen lopulta miehen muotoon.

Vaistomaisesti jännitin ruumiini puolustautuakseni, mutta annoin itseni rentoutua, kun lähes välittömästi aivoni lukitsivat hahmon komentaja Carth Onasiksi. Mielikuvat tapahtumista alkoivat loksahdella päässäni omille paikoilleen. Endar Spire, hyökkäys ja pelastuskapseli, joka oli päättänyt vauhkon pyrähdyksensä rysähtämällä planeetan pintaan, vieden mukanaan asumuksia, rakenteita ja synnyttäen valtavan määrän rojua. Jossain niillä main muistikuvieni holofilmi katkesi täydellisesti.

Oranssinruskeaan Tasavallan panssariin verhoutunut pitkä, tummahiuksinen sotilas asteli rauhallisesti luokseni. Hän laski sädekiväärinsä kädestään lattialle.

"Carth Onasi." sanoin käheästi ja nyökkäsin leukapartaiselle miehelle, joka lukitsi välittömästi terävän katseensa silmiini.

"Hyvä nähdä, että olet vihdoin hereillä. Heittelehdit melkoisen levottomasti unissasi." Carth sanoi tasaiseen sävyyn ja työnsi kouraani vesikuppia, jonka otin kiitollisena vastaan. Suussani tuntui samalta kuin joku olisi jossain välissä käynyt kippaamassa puolet Tatooinen aavikosta nieluni uumeniin. Ruumiini kirjaimellisesti huusi takaisin niitä nesteitä, joita se oli menettänyt hikenä taistelun aikana ja hämärinä tunteina sen jälkeen. Tyhjensin koko lasin sisällön kerralla kurkkuuni ja nautin hetken suuhuni tulvahtaneesta kosteudesta. Tunne helpotuksesta ei kestänyt pitkään, sillä koko huone vavahti ja minun oli päästettävä kuppi putoamaan hyppysistäni. Kuulin vain etäisesti kolinan, jonka se päästi pudotessaan lattialle.

"Helvetti." sanoin ja minun täytyi painaa pääni käsiini, lepuuttaakseni hetken ohimoitani käsieni varassa. Aivoni vaikuttivat vihdoin saaneen muun ruumiin liikkeeni kiinni ja protestoivat nopeaa istumaan ponkaisuani hiljalleen voimistuvalla ilkeällä vasaroinnilla kalloni sisällä. Hetken tunsin huoneen pyörivän ympärilläni ja ellotuksen aallot pyyhkivät ylitseni. Taistelin vastaan pyrkimystä kakoa, kun hapan maku ilmestyi suuhuni. Carth iski välittömästi, lupaa kysymättä, neulan käsivarteeni ja tyhjensi koko ruiskun sisällön ruumiiseeni.

"Tämä lievittää kipua. Iskit pääsi aika pahasti, kun pelastuskapselimme rysähti Tariksen pintaan. Olemme hylätyssä asunnossa Tariksen Yläkaupungissa ja turvassa… ainakin toistaiseksi." _Taris… Sandran synnyinplaneetta._ Hain katseellani huoneesta toista hahmoa - häivähdystä vaaleansinisestä jedikaavusta tai vaaleasta kiharapilvestä – mutta silmäni paljastivat huoneen olevan suorastaan häiritsevän tyhjä meitä kahta lukuun ottamatta.

"Jedi. Selvisikö hän?" kysyin. Ääneni kuulosti edelleen karhealta ja rykäisin muutaman kerran saadakseni siihen lisää voimaa. _Toinen lasillinen vettä voisi tulla tarpeeseen. Tai vaikka pari litraakin sellaista._ Käytin ohimennen kättäni takaraivollani, joka tuntui olevan pääkipuni pääasiallisin syypää, ja irvistin sormieni osuessa hiusteni lomassa lymyilevään isoon kuhmuun ja karkeaan tuoreen rupiseen ihoon.

"Hän on vakavasti loukkaantunut, mutta elossa. Oli suorastaan ihme, että kapselimme putoamispaikalle saapui ensimmäisenä Tasavallan ystäviä ja ehdimme pakoon ennen kuin Sithit ryntäsivät paikalle. Lääkäri nimeltä Zelka, jonka vastaanotto on tässä lähellä. Jedi on hänen luonaan. Hän myös osoitti meille tämän hylätyn asunnon."

"Hyvä." vastasin. Sandra siis oli lääkärin luona. Ainakin se kuulosti lupaavalta - _jos _lääkäri oli luotettava. En erityisemmin pitänyt siitä ajatuksesta, että Sandra oli jonkun paikalle sattuneen tuntemattoman lääkärin hyvän tahdon armoilla. Mutta ilmeisesti tämä tohtori oli joillain keinoin onnistunut vakuuttamaan Carthin aikeidensa puhtaudesta. Mikäli kapteeni Onasi oli edes puoliksi maineensa veroinen, Sandra todennäköisesti oli turvassa.

Kokonaisuudessaan tilanne alkoi tuntua joltain kieroutuneelta "_déjà vu"_-ilmiöltä. Minulle mitä ilmeisimmin alkoi tulla tavaksi loukata kalloni ja herätä muisti repaleisena jostain tuntemattomasta paikasta. Pohdin miedolla ironialla, että tällä menolla päässäni ei piakkoin olisi riittävästi aivosoluja jäljellä edes sitä toimenpidettä varten, että kykenisin kiskomaan saappaani oikeisiin jalkoihin. Jedien Voimalla aivan selvästi oli huumorintajua - suhtautui Zaza ajatukseen miten hyvänsä.

"Mikä on tilanne tällä hetkellä? Pääni lyö aivan tyhjää sitten Endar Spiren." tunnustin ja irvistin vielä yhden heikotuksen ja pahoinvoinnin aallon pyyhkiessä ruumiini yli. Jos vatsassani olisi vielä ollut jonkun aterian rippeitä jäljellä, olisin varmasti saanut tutustua niihin lähietäisyydeltä.

"En ole lainkaan yllättynyt. Olit tajuttomana melkein kaksikymmentä tuntia. Zelka kehotti minua valvomaan vointiasi, sillä hänellä ei ollut mahdollisuutta ottaa sinua luokseen. Ymmärrän hyvin - miehellä on vastaanottonsa kolto-tankit täynnä Tasavallan sotilaita Sithien hallinnoimalla planeetalla." Vasta nyt huomasin, että Carth näytti hyvin, hyvin väsyneeltä. Hän ei varmasti ollut saanut silmäystäkään lepoa ja taistelu painoi miehen ruumista yhtä lailla kuin se oli painanut omaani. Kokeneen nelikymppisen sotilaan ystävällisillä kasvoilla oli uurteita ja silmien alla tummuutta, jota ei kovin lyhyt lepo poistaisi. Carth oli yllättävän hyvin kasassa vaikka oli juuri menettänyt miehistönsä ja aluksensa, puhuessaan pelkkää asiaa. Se kertoi silkasta tahdonvoimasta ja en voinut muuta kuin tuntea alustavaa kunnioitusta vanhempaa sotilasta kohtaan.

"Kävin hiukan tutkimassa tilannetta ollessasi tajuton ja se ei näytä hyvältä. Ilmeisesti Sithit olivat saartaneet Tariksen heti Endar Spiren tuhoutumisen jälkeen. Itsensä _Leviathan _kiertää planeettaa. Sithit ovat julistaneet sotatilalain voimaan ja yksikään alus ei liiku planeetalle eikä täältä pois. Minusta tästä on helppo päätellä, että miksi." Carth jatkoi tasaisella äänellä.

"Bastila Shan." totesin.

Carth nyökkäsi vakavana. "Siltä vaikuttaa. Minusta Bastilan paikallistaminen on etusijalla. Jo yksinomaan Tasavallan sotaponnistusten vuoksi toivon, että hän on hyvissä voimissa." sotilas jatkoi huolestuneena ja pienen hetken ajan hänen kasvoissaan näkyi häivähdys kivisyyttä.

_Bastila – nainen unestani._

Bastila Shan ja taistelumeditaatio. Jedi, jolla kuulemani mukaan oli mystinen kyky manipuloida vihollisten mieliä ja saada heidät menettämään halunsa taistella. Jedi, jonka kyky oli pidättänyt Sith-laivastojen vääjäämätöntä etenemistä ja tuonut Tasavallalle voittoja epätoivoisimmissakin tilanteissa. Jedi, joka oli surmannut Darth Revanin ja oli nykyään avain Tasavallan puolustamiseen. Oliko hän todellakin Sitheille niin tärkeä, että nämä valloittajat saartoivat kokonaisen planeetan vain estääkseen hänen pakenemisensa? Voiko yksikään henkilö – riippumatta siitä, millaisia kykyjä tämä kantoi - olla niin tärkeä? Nähtävästi. Tiesin kuitenkin, että näkemäni unen jälkeen minun oli löydettävä Bastila. Ei yksinomaan Tasavallan takia, vaan huomattavasti henkilökohtaisemmista syistä. Minun oli nähtävä hänet tai hänen ruumiinsa omine silmineni varmistuakseni, että loukkaantumiseni jälkeen epämääräisesti toimineet aivoni eivät olleet lopullisesti lauenneet. Minun oli saatava selville, miksi tajuntani välitti kuvaa juuri hänen kasvoistaan. Ja oli tehnyt sitä koko ajan, kuten nyt ymmärsin. Miksi uneksin naisesta, jota en ollut koskaan tavannut, en edes aikanani Endar Spirellä?

"Onko Bastilan sijainnista tietoa?" kysyin. "Jos ja kun Sithit todellakin ovat juuri hänen perässään, voimme olettaa hänen olevan elossa niin kauan kuin planeetta on saarron alaisena." _Tai sitten hänen ruumistaan ei ole löydetty. _Tapoin synkeän ajatuksenkaaren välittömästi. Jostain syystä jokin osa minusta kertoi, että Bastila oli elossa yhtäläisellä varmuudella kuin minä itsekin sillä hetkellä hengitin. Tai sitten olin lopullisesti, vääjäämättä sekoamassa, otteeni todellisuudesta hiljalleen lipsumassa. Se oli se kyyninen vaihtoehto, jota olin satunnaisesti pyöritellyt mielessäni, kun painajaiset Endar Spirellä olivat vain jatkuneet.

"Epäilen hänen pelastuskapselinsa pudonneen Tummakaupunkiin näille samoille seuduille. Katupuheiden mukaan valtaosa pelastuskapseleista putosi sinne." Carthin ääni hiipui lyhyeen taukoon ja miehen kulmat kurtistuivat hetkeksi ennen kuin hän jatkoi raskaasti. "Tosin meidän lisäksemme en tiedä muita onnekkaita. Zelkan luonakin olevat sotilaat vain lähinnä odottavat kuolemaansa. Yritän toivoa, että koska Bastilalla on Voiman tuki takanaan, hän olisi voinut selvitä törmäyksestä hyvässä kunnossa."

Sandran kertoman perusteella muistin Tariksen, planeetan, jonka koko pintaa peitti vain yksi suuri kaupunki, muodostuvan kolmesta päällekäisestä kerroksesta. Lähes taivaisiin kohoava Yläkaupunki oli parempiosaisten aluetta, jota asuttivat pääasiassa ihmiset. Tariksessa taisi jopa olla lakikin sitä varten: tarkoituksenaan eliminoida tehokkaasti muilta kansoilta oikeutensa asua Yläkaupungissa muutamaa parempionnista poikkeusyksilöä lukuun ottamatta. Sitten tuli Alakaupunki, rikollisuuden ja jengitoiminnan keskus. Kaukana alhaalla planeetan pinnalla, rakennusten varjossa ja ikuisesti auringolta piilossa oli Tummakaupunki, jota kansoittivat karkotetut, hylkiöt sekä lukemattomat verenhimoiset mutantit, rakghoulit.

"Apua taitaa olla turha odottaa." totesin kuivasti. Olimme Sithien valloittamalla planeetalla, jonka Sithien sotalaivasto oli saartanut. Tasavalta ei saisi vahvistuksia sisään millään keinoin. Tulisi olemaan varsin mielenkiintoista paeta planeetalta sotalaivaston saarron ohi Sithien kuumeisesti etsimä Jedi mukanamme.

"Olemme omillamme." Carth myönsi. "Haluan kuitenkin uskoa, että Bastila on löydettävissä ja pelastettavissa. Hän tarvitsee yhtä lailla meidän apuamme päästäkseen planeetalta pois, kuin mekin tarvitsemme hänen."

"Vuorokaudessa ehtii tapahtua paljon, joten ryhdytään hommiin." totesin ja kirosin menettämääni aikaa hiljaa mielessäni. Jokainen hukattu tunti oli yksi tunti lähempänä sitä, kun Sithit yhyttäisivät Bastilan. Jedi varmasti selviäisi melkoisen tovin omillaan, jos nainen ei ollut loukkaantunut. Mutta mikäli mitään oli pääteltävissä Endar Spiren pelastuskapselien laskeutumisten keskimääräisestä menestyksestä, todennäköisyydet eivät olleet Jedin puolella. Istuminen sai riittää.

Nousin hitaasti jaloilleni. Huojunta pääni sisällä oli helpottanut pääkivun laantumisen myötä, joten uskoin selviäväni kunhan vastaani ei aivan ensimmäiseksi marssisi laumaa raivotautisia rakghouleja. Eikä ruumiillani varsinaisesti ollut aikaa toipua, joten se sai, hitto vieköön, luvan sopeutua nöyrästi tilanteeseen.

"Jää vuorostasi lepäämään." sanoin Carthille, joka silmäili minua vakavana, arvioiden, rypistäen otsaansa aavistuksen huolestuneena. "Yritän saada kiskottua tietoa muista pelastuskapseleista. Tarvitsemme myös lisää varusteita. Ensimmäiseksi tosin käyn vaihtamassa pari sanaa sen ystävämme Zelkan kanssa."

"Hyvä on." mies myöntyi pienen harkinnan jälkeen. "Ole varovainen - meistä ei ole hyötyä Bastilalle, jos tapatamme itsemme. Sithit partioivat tällä hetkellä suurella vahvuudella. Planeetalla on jopa tummia Jedejä. Vaikka en usko meidän olevan Sithien tärkeysjärjestyksessä kovin korkealla, toisin kuin Bastilan, matalasta profiilista ei ole haittaa."

Silmäilin tutkivasti Tasavallan oranssiruskeaa panssaria, jollainen verhosi sekä minun että Carthin vartaloa. "Matalasta profiilista puheen ollen – meillä voi olla pieni paikalliseen pukeutumiskoodiin liittyvä ongelma."

Revin ensimmäiseksi Tasavallan logot ja arvomerkit panssaristani pois, mutta edelleenkin se huokui kaikessa oranssiudessaan aivan liian paljon "Tasavaltaa" minun makuuni. Jokainen, jolla oli päässään edes kaksi aivosolua käytettävissä, osaisi yhdistää värityksen lähtökohtiinsa. Toisaalta Sandran kertoman mukaan Taris ilman panssarin tuomaa suojaa saattoi olla lähes yhtä tappava vaihtoehto - mikäli minulla oli minkäänlaista aavistusta niistä seuduista, joille reittimme tulisi viemään.

"Hiukan maalia olisi paikallaan." arvioin lopputulosta kulma kurtussa. Carth heitti ruskean mytyn käsiini.

"Maalia ei ole, mutta Zelka jätti viittansa minulle."

Vyötin tummanruskean pitkän kaavun huolellisesti päälleni. Se oli hihoistaan selvästi liian lyhyt, mutta peitti panssarini riittävän hyvin. Aseeni löytyivät sängyn alta Carthin varustepussista Sandran ja ampumani tumman Jedin valomiekkojen vierestä. _Sinänsä hyvä idea olla säilyttämättä valosapeleita näkyvillä... Voivat herättää melkoisen määrän ei-toivottuja kysymyksiä, jos asuntoon saapuu vieraita, joita ei ole kutsuttu..._ Kiinnitin vibramiekkani ja sädepistoolini vyölleni, aseiden jäädessä kaavun suojiin ja olematta liian räikeästi esillä. Miekan tuttu paino jälleen vyölläni sai oloni tuntumaan kotoisammalta.

"Näytän aivan joltain halvatun Jediltä." sanoin vetäessäni hupun verhoamaan kasvojani. "Parempi tämä kuitenkin kuin huutaa "Tasavaltaa" kaikille ympäröiville Sitheille. Kasvattanee mahdollisuuksia onnistua."

Carth nyökkäsi vastaukseksi ja puuskahti lyhyen naurahduksen. Kävimme lyhyesti läpi Zelkan vastaanoton sijainnin. Carth kertoi huomanneensa lähettyvillä myös jonkun paikallisen kuppilan, jossa todennäköisesti olisi elämää myös tähän kellonaikaan. Raha saattaisi tuottaa ongelmia – yhteenlaskettu omaisuutemme hipoi vain muutamaa sataa kreditiä. Sillä ei hankittaisi kovin kummoisia panssareita, saati sitten aseita, ja Tasavallan panssareista olisi päästävä eroon ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Mieluiten huomattavasti aikaisemmin. Carthin mainitsema cantina saattaisi tarjota tiedon lisäksi mahdollisuuksia nopeaan rahaan, joten paikka oli vierailun arvoinen.

"Ammu kaikki, jotka _eivät _koputa ennen astumistaan sisään." sanoin astuessani ulos asunnosta, Carthin vetäytyessä vuoteelle sädekivääri valmiina kourassaan.

"Tuo jotain syötävää." hän huikkasi perään.

Ovi avautui hiljaiselle käytävälle, joka kiersi rähjäisen asuntokompleksin ympäri. Käytävän uloin laita oli reunustettu durametallisilla ovilla, jotka epäilemättä johtivat muihin asuntoihin ja jokin niistä Tariksen Yläkaupunkiin. Taris oli suorastaan kuuluisa sylinterimäisistä lähes taivaaseen asti ulottuvista taloistaan, jotka koostuivat lukemattomista lähes identtisistä kerroksista. Kuin jotkut jonkun äärimmäisen huonolla mielikuvituksella kirotun leipurin kasaamat täytekakut. Kun oli nähnyt yhden tarisialaisen asuntotalon, oli nähnyt ne kaikki.

Tähän aikaan yöstä käytävä oli hiljainen ja jostain kuului vain siivousdroidin hiljaisia yksittäisiä piipityksiä. Lähdin kiertämään käytävää rauhallisesti ja varovaisesti, hyödyntäen mahdollisuuksien mukaan varjoja lisäsuojanani ja pitäen askelteni äänet hiljaisina. "Matalaa profiilia" vaatineet tehtävät eivät olleet minulle erityisen vieraita, eikä varsinkaan vihamielisessä ympäristössä huomiota herättämättä liikkuminen. Jälleen yksi menneisyyteni tuomista eduista.

Askeleeni pysähtyivät kuin itsestään erään suljetun oven kohdalla. Jokin oli kiinnittänyt huomioni, mutten täysin pystynyt paikallistamaan sen lähdettä. Aivan kuin olisin tuntenut vienon kehotuksen. Kuin hiljainen nykäisy, joka kehotti astumaan sisään. Tapoin tuntemuksen ja pakotin jalkani liikkeelle ennen kuin halu avata ovi iskostui mieleeni liian voimakkaana. _Helvetin helvetti. Mieleni leikkii jälleen kanssani... _Sitä paitsi ovi oli ollut erittäin lukossa. _Pitäisikö tässä ryhtyä murtovarkaaksi jonkun helkutin aivopierun takia? _

Päästyäni vihdoin asuntokompleksista ulos annoin katseeni levätä hetken avautuvassa maisemassa – korkeissa pyöreäpäisissä taloissa ja niiden väleissä lipuvassa vilkkaassa liikenteessä - ja vedin kuulasta yöilmaa keuhkoihini. Monen muun suurkaupungin lailla Taris ei nukkunut ikinä ja oli piristävää nähdä elämää ympärilläni. "Astu Tarikseen ja kosketa taivasta" olin kuullut sanottavan. Ainakin Yläkaupungin suhteen sanonta vaikutti pitävän paikkaansa, sillä täällä Tariksen ylimmällä tasolla taivas todella oli se lähin naapuri. Jos askel veisi kävelytason kaiteen yli, maanpinta ei tulisi aivan heti vastaan.

Luodessani lyhyen silmäyksen Tariksen öiselle taivaalle, en voinut olla antamatta ajatuksieni viivähtää pienen hetken ajan sodassa, jonka keskipisteeseen olin kuin sattuman kaupalla joutunut. Tai mikäli Jedeihin oli uskomista, kaikella oli tarkoituksensa. Kaikki oli Voiman johdatusta. Oli syy mikä tahansa, jossain tuolla taivaalla, jota öinen kaupunki valaisi tähdet peittävällä voimakkuudella, lipui kokonainen Sithien laivasto ja itse Sithin musta lordi Darth Malak massiivisen _Leviathanin_ komennossa.

Heitin mielessäni hiljaisen kirouksen kaikkia Sithejä kohtaan ja toivoin Darth Malakin edesmenneen mestarin palavan äärimmäisen kivuliaasti siellä helvetissä, minne oli joutunut. Hetken ajan mielessäni viipyi yllättävän terävä kuva Darth Revanin piirteettömästä punamustasta naamiosta, joka oli ensin ollut sankarin merkki ja muuttunut myöhemmin petoksen ja kauhun symboliksi. Vaikka Darth Revan oli lyöty, edesmennyt Sith-lordi oli jättänyt jälkeensä perinnön, josta riittäisi puhuttavaa vielä lukuisille sukupolville – kävi sodassa lopulta miten tahansa.

Olisi ollut optimistista sanoa, että voimasuhteet eivät olleet meidän puolellamme. Oli ainoastaan rehellistä sanoa, että minkäänlaisia voimasuhteita ei ollut. _Kaksi tavallista sotilasta ja yksi loukkaantunut Jediritari, vastassaan Sith-lordi ja sotalaivasto. Toden totta, varsinainen halvatun Tasavallan armeija. _

* * *

><p>Jokin sanoi Carth Onasille, että hänen kannattaisi pitää sotamies Eldran Darazia hyvin visusti silmällä. Miehessä oli erinäisiä asioita, joista hän ei aivan saanut selvää, ja se herätti hänessä levottomuutta. Ehkä joskus nuorempana hän oli ollut kykeneväisempi luottamaan, mutta ei enää Teloksen jälkeen. Ei enää Karathin jälkeen.<p>

Osin se saattoi liittyä miehen hyvinkin sotilaalliseen käyttäytymiseen. Hän vaikutti ajoittain puheiltaan, otteiltaan ja toimiltaan äärimmäisen kokeneelta sotilaalta sen sijaan, että olisi ollut Tasavallan palveluksessa vain hiukan yli vuoden, vain pari oikeaa tehtävää takanaan, kuten hänen palvelushistoriansa oli väittänyt. Hän vaikutti henkilöltä, joka oli tottunut johtamaan. Mies oli, halvattu vieköön, herännyt tajuttomuudesta ja ottanut välittömästi komennon - suomatta ainuttakaan ajatusta Carthin ylemmälle asemalle. Tällaisessa poikkeustilanteessa Carth pystyi elämään miehen asenteen kanssa, varsinkin, kun Daraz vaikutti varsin kykeneväiseltä oma-aloitteiseen ajattelemiseen. Mutta melkoisen monessa toisenlaisessa tilanteessa hän ei olisi sallinut vastaavaa kurittomuutta.

Kuten jokaisen uuden Endar Spiren miehistön jäsenen, myös Darazin paperit olivat viivähtäneet hetken Carthin pöydältä. Käsky miehen siirtoon oli tullut hyvin korkealta, Coruscantista asti, mikä jo itsessään oli ollut poikkeuksellista. Itse asiassa ennenkuulumatonta.

Miehen tiedoissa oli ollut paljon merkille pantavaa ja Carth oli selannut ne useaan otteeseen läpi vain iskostaakseen kaiken näkemänsä mieleensä. Carth ei muistanut ikinä aikaisemmin nähneensä tuoreella sotilaalla, tai yhtä hyvin kellään muullakaan, yhtä pitkää listaa taidoista ja osatuista kielistä. Määrä oli suorastaan ällistyttävä miehen suhteellisen vähäisiin ikävuosiin nähden. Sellainen määrä taitoja kertoi massiivisesta määrästä järjestelmällistä kouluttautumista ja erityisesti hyvin poikkeuksellisista älynlahjoista. Ilman muuta miehen taustat selittivät jotain, mutta oliko edes salakuljettajan mahdollista omaksua vastaavia oppeja toimensa ohessa? Tämän lisäksi mies vaikutti seikkailleen puolen galaksin halki muutaman vuoden aikana. Carthin käsityksen mukaan salakuljettajat viihtyivät yleensä muutamalla yksittäisellä reitillä, joiden tuotto suhteessa kiinnijäämisen riskin pienuuteen oli paras. Joka tapauksessa, Darazin taitojen luulisi tulevan tarpeeseen tällä vieraalla ja vihamielisellä planeetalla. Mikäli Darazilla oli minkäänlaista aikomusta käyttää taitojaan siihen, mikä oli hänen tehtävänsä.

Mielessään Carth olisi vielä voinut hyväksyä kielitaidon tai muut erikoisemmat ei-sotilaalliset kyvyt, mutta se ei lainkaan helpottanut hänen mielessään vallitsevaa alustavaa epäluuloisuutta, että hän oli todistanut valvontamonitoreista miehen taidot myös taistelussa. Darazin paperit olivat väittäneet aivan muuta kuin mitä Carth oli nähnyt. Palvelushistoriansa mukaan miehen piti olla kelvollinen taistelussa sekä vibramiekan että sädepistoolin kanssa, mutta olisi ollut suora valhe sanoa hänen olevan "kelvollinen". Endar Spirellä mies ei ollut yhtään sen vähempää kuin uskomaton. Sädepistooli tai vibramiekka vaikuttivat olevan luonnollisia osia miehen vartaloa ja taistelutaidot antoivat vihjettä jostain, jota vastaan Carthia ei huvittanut mitellä voimiaan. Halvattu vieköön, mieshän oli ampunut jonkun tumman Jedin suoraan yhdellä laukauksella kuoliaaksi. Yleensä vastaavat yritelmät päättyivät valosapelin kimmokkeena lähetetyn paluumuuttajan edesauttamaan ampujan nopeaan kuolemaan. Joko mies oli äärimmäisen taitava tai äärimmäisen onnekas, mutta Carth otaksui vahvasti näistä ensimmäistä.

Daraz ei ollut ensimmäinen Tasavallan palvelukseen "rekrytoitu" salakuljettaja. Eikä varsin todennäköisesti ollut viimeinenkään, mikäli sodan kulku antoi mitään viitteitä tulevasta. Carth oli aikaisemminkin ollut vastaavien sotilaantekeleiden kanssa tekemisissä ja yleensä tällaisten henkilöiden vahvuudet olivat aivan jossain muualla kuin suorissa taistelutilanteissa. Daraz taasen oli muistuttanut toimiltaan enemmänkin jotain äärimmilleen hiottua yhden miehen taistelukoneistoa. Kuin jokin mandalorialainen neo-taistelija puskettuna ei-mandalorialaiseen hahmoon ja piirteisiin.

Kaiken muun lisäksi miehen siirron ajoitus oli ollut suorastaan karmivan täydellinen. Daraz ja se loukkaantunut Jedi, Sandra Aravena, olivat olleet viimeisimmät Endar Spirelle siirretyt miehistön jäsenet. Kaksi viikkoa myöhemmin alus oli joutunut väijytykseen, jonka tapahtumien kulku antoi viitteitä vain ja ainoastaan siitä, että miehistön joukossa oli ollut petturi. Ja sitten Daraz ja tämä Jedi olivat olleet niiden harvojen joukossa, jotka olivat onnistuneet pakenemaan Spireltä. Carth ei halunnut uskoa, että Jedillä oli ollut jotain tekemistä tietojen vuotamisen kanssa. Hän oli tavannut Sandra Aravenan lyhyesti Spirellä ja nainen oli vaikuttanut kaikessa tyyneydessään ja tiukkapipoisuudessaan oikein jedimäisyyden perikuvalta. Daraz sen sijaan… Hän ei ollut minkään Carthin keksimän määritelmän "perikuva".

Jokin todellakin kertoi Carthille, että sotamies Eldran Daraz voisi vielä aiheuttaa ongelmia. Hän toivoi syvästi, että sellaisia ei ilmenisi ja hänen huolensa olisi aiheeton. Mutta jos mies antaisi enää halvatun puolikkaan gizkankaan verran aihetta epäillä, että tämän lojaliteetit olivat jossain muualla kuin Tasavallassa, hän ei epäröisi käyttää kivääriään. Petos oli jotain, jollaista Carth oli nähnyt elämänsä aikana aivan liian monta kertaa antaakseen sille enää ainuttakaan mahdollisuutta.

* * *

><p>Loppulause: Päädyin sitten yhdistelemään ensimmäistä ja kolmatta persoonaa samaan tekstiin. Vaikka tarina tulee jatkossakin olemaan pääosin yhden henkilön näkökulmasta, haluan tavalla tai toisella avata myös muiden päähenkilöiden näkemyksiä ja tuntemuksia, mutta toisaalta tiettyjen henkilöiden kohdalla käyttää vähän etäännytettyä kerrontaa "minä"-muotoon verrattuna. Toivottavasti tämä toimii – te kerrotte.<p>

Tämä oli varsin haastava luku, koska jälleen kerran en pääse brassailemaan tapahtumien määrällä. Kirjoitin tämän luvun alun perin yli 1000 sanaa pidemmäksi, mutta päätin lopulta karsia tämän osan pois, kun kertomani asiat eivät jotenkin tuntuneet istuvan täydellisesti tekstiin. Kuulette ne kuitenkin jossain myöhemmissä luvuissa, sillä vakaa aikomukseni on ujuttaa nämäkin tavalla tai toisella mukaan tarinaan.

-Annu123


	5. Luku 5

All previous disclaimers apply.

**Luku 5.**

Koko _Leviathanin_ komentosilta oli hiljentynyt. Jokainen omalla järjellään ajattelemaan kykenevä olento oli kiinnittänyt katseensa omaan työhönsä, pitäen keskittymisensä tiukasti suunnattuna omiin tehtäviinsä ja toivoen olevansa kohdistamatta mustan lordin huomiota itseensä. Tapahtumien syvimmässä keskiössä olivat Darth Malakin järkälemäinen hahmo; lihaksikas, yli kaksimetrinen varsi, ja lattialla käsien ja jalkojen myttynä makaava savuava mies. Mustan lordin raivon kohteen epätoivoiset, vauhkot armonpyynnöt olivat muuttuneet sanattomiksi epäinhimillisiksi korahduksiksi; kuolevan palaneiden keuhkojen viimeisiksi itsepäisiksi äännähdyksiksi.

_Mielenkiintoista, miten hänellä on vielä voimaa ylläpitää tuota korinaa… _

Taris-niminen planeetta avautui suoraan komentosillan massiivisten ikkunoiden eteen, vaalea kiekko mustassa avaruudessa. Sen sinivihreä pinta loi omaa kelmeää kontrastiansa tatuoidun, kaljupäisen mustan lordin verenpunaiselle, vartalonmyötäiselle vaatetukselle. Mustan lordin uhri päästi vielä viimeisen, lähestyvään kuolemaan puuroutuvan vaikerruksen. Mikäli mies vielä yritti vaistomaisesti liikuttaa jäseniään, hänen ruumiinsa ei enää tunnistanut näitä komentoja.

Sähköinen, armoton myrsky materialisoitui tyhjästä, kun jälleen sadat sinisenä poukkoilevat salamat täyttivät ilman; kohteenaan entisen sotilaan kouristeleva, vaahtoa suustaan sylkevä ruumis. Eikä yksikään niistä jättänyt osumatta maaliinsa. Miehen haparoiva ote elämästä oli vääjäämättä lipsumassa irti; tietoisuutensa irtisanoutumassa tapahtumien kulusta.

Sithin musta lordi Darth Malak oli ollut enemmän kuin raivoissaan ja nuorempi upseeri, jonka epäkiitollinen tehtävä oli ollut tiedottaa Jedin paosta viestivästä tyhjänä löydetystä pelastuskapselista, oli maksanut mustalle lordille tuottamastaan pettymyksestä omalla hengellään. Bastila Shanin pako oli raivostuttanut mustan lordin jonnekin silmittömyyden toiselle puolelle ja hän käytti huolellisesti aikansa tehdäkseen koko komentosillalla työskentelevälle miehistölle selväksi, että tehtävässä epäonnistumisen synonyymi oli kivulias kuolema. Kuten aina.

Musta lordin sormista syöksyi taas uusi sarja salamoita metallisävyisen ärähdyksen saattelemana. Katsoessaan uhrin hiljalleen lasittuvia silmiä, eräs oman mielenrauhansa kannalta tapahtumia aivan liian läheltä seurannut mies oli varma, että tämän elämän liekki oli viimein armollisesti sammunut.

_Hän on kohta valmis. Sitten on minun vuoroni. _

Harmaaseen univormuun verhoutunut tiedustelu-upseeri, sotilasarvoltaan luutnantti, oli uransa aikana nähnyt vastaavan tapahtuman jo lukuisia kertoja, mutta edelleenkin se sai hänen niskakarvansa nousemaan pystyyn. Normaalisti hän olisi tuntenut hitusen sääliä uhria kohtaan, mutta hän oli aivan liian kokenut päästääkseen näitä tunteita kuplimaan mielensä pintaan. Ei nyt - ei tällä hetkellä. Tämänhetkisessä asemassaan hänellä ei ollut siihen varaa. Hänen vatsansa pohjalla viivähti painavana se mahdollisuus, että mustan lordin saatua nykyinen toimensa päätökseen, olisi hänen vuoronsa tuntea Malakin pettymyksen voima omassa lihassaan.

_Toivottavasti musta lordi on armollinen._ Se oli enemmänkin yksinkertainen toteamus, kuin tunne pelosta.

Luutnantti huomasi vetävänsä hartiansa aavistuksen takakenoon, kun jälleen yksi sarja sinivalkoisia salamoita siirsi tappavan voimansa ruumiiseen. Kuolettavasta näytöksestä hohkaava lämpöaalto kihelmöi hänen ihoaan, vaikka hän seisoi viitisen metriä kauempana; melkein keskellä komentosiltaa, rintamasuuntansa kohdistettuna siellä vallitsevaan mustan valtiaan raivoon. Se varmasti oli osa hänen rangaistustaan. Hän piti hievahtamatta katseensa suunnattuna tapahtumiin, kasvonsa ilmeettöminä. Tietäen, että heikkouden aavistuksenkaan näyttäminen tuomitsisi hänet varmuudella kokemaan vastaavan kohtalon. Ellei sitä jo oltu kirjattu Malakin agendaan.

_Pidä itsesi ryhdissä tai kuole… Niin se on aina mennyt. _

Palaneen ruumiin katkuinen löyhkä velloi vahvana. Voimakyvyillä tuotetut salamat eivät ikinä jättäneet kaunista jälkeä uhreihinsa. Miehen mustuneet vaatteet ja hentoisia savukiehkuroita päästävä ruumis olivat jälleen yksi erinomainen esimerkki tästä muiden joukosta. Kuolema itsessään ei milloinkaan ollut kaunista katseltavaa.

Malak suoristautui ruumiin yltä täyteen ryhtiinsä; tehden selväksi, että musta lordi oli päättänyt lopettaa entisen sotilaan maallisten jäännösten tärvelemisen.

"Näetkö hänet?" Malak kysyi luutnantilta kääntämättä katsettaan pois savuavasta, vääntyilleestä ruumiista. Iva kuulsi voimakkaana sanojen takana. Oliko tämä osa rangaistusta tai jotain kieroutunutta testiä? Vai arvioiko Malak häntä; hänen rohkeuttaan ja sietokykyään?

"Kyllä, lordi Malak." luutnantti vastasi vakaasti, sisimmässään toivoen asemapaikkansa sijaitsevan jossain muualla kuin itse mustan lordin vuorimaisen hahmon välittömässä läheisyydessä, mutta antaen koulutuksensa puskea päälle, pitäen mielensä vapaana kaikista tunteista ja päänsä tyhjänä ylimääräisistä ajatuksista.

"Viekää tuo _raato_ pois näkyvistäni." Darth Malakin metallinen ääni jylähti kuin piiska, ja kaksi kultahaarniskaista sotamiestä riensi välittömästi noutamaan kuollutta miestä - nopeudella joka oli vain astetta vaille juoksemista. Upseeri piti kasvonsa ilmeettömänä uhrin pään retkahtaessa häntä kohden, paljastaen kuoleman ilmeen. Miehen kasvot olivat vääntyneet ikuisen tuskan ja kauhun naamioksi. Darth Malak käänsi myrkyllisen keltaiset, happoa hohkaavat silmänsä luutnanttiin ja tämä otti viiveittä mustan lordin täyden huomion koko runnovan voiman vastaan, hätkähtämättä asemistaan.

"Luutnantti, toivon, että et tuota minulle pettymystä tällä kertaa. Bastila Shanin pako oli… ei-toivottua. Sinun on varmistettava, että hän tulee poistumaan Tarikselta ainoastaan hallussasi. Joko elävänä tai kuolleena. Sinulla on lupa käyttää kaikkia voimakeinoja." Puhesyntetisaattorin tuottama mekaaninen ääni ei kyennyt antamaan ilmi tunteita, mutta luutnantti epäili, ettei sellaisia olisi mustan lordin äänestä kuulunut. Vaikka tällä edelleenkin olisi ollut leukansa kiinni kallossaan tuon metallisen, puolet kasvoista peittävän proteesin sijaan.

"Kyllä, milord." luutnantti vastasi terävästi, pitäen äänensä vahvana. Hyvä, hän ei kuolisi. Tämä oli huomattavasti parempaa kuin hän oli toivonut. _Endar_ _Spiren_ väijytys ei ollut mennyt laaditun käsikirjoituksen mukaan, mutta Taris antoi uuden mahdollisuuden. Viimeisen mahdollisuuden, mitä Malakin ailahtelevaiseen suosioon tuli. Hän tiesi varmuudella, että jos hän kuunaan palaisi _Leviathanille_ ilman Bastila Shania tai naisen ruumista, hän voisi peilata omaa kohtaloaan tuohon hetki sitten komentosiltaa piinanneeseen näytökseen.

"Käskysi ovat selvät. Voit poistua."

"Kiitos, milord." luutnantti teki kunniaa ja marssi ripeästi ulos komentosillalta. Mustan lordi ei suvainnut viiveitä. Ei hänellä muutenkaan ollut halua viettää aluksessa enemmän aikaa kuin vain silkka välttämättömyys vaati.

Matkallaan kuljetusalukselle hän pysähtyi hetkeksi huoneeseensa ja vaihtoi rivakasti yllensä tumman taisteluasun, josta puuttuivat hänen arvomerkkinsä ja hänet erikoisjoukkoihin liittävä logo. Kenenkään Tariksen pinnalla ei olisi tarpeen tietää hänen erikoiskoulutuksestaan, ei edes muiden Sithien. Pahamaineinen logo kohdistaisi häneen vain epätoivottua huomiota, ja huomio oli jotain, jota hän halusi välttää - jota hänen täytyi välttää. Yllätys ja vaivihkaisuus olivat hänen luotetut aseensa, hänen teroitetut tikarinsa. Hän tarkisti varmoin, rutiininomaisin ottein, että asun _stealth_-kenttägeneraattori, näkymättömyyden mahdollistama integraatio, toimi kuten piti. _Kaikki kunnossa. _

Jedien metsästäjät – sillä kutsumanimellä heidät oli tunnettu. Eliittijoukko, jonka pääasiallinen tarkoitus oli ottaa kiinni Jedejä ja käännyttää heidät Sith-lordien alati kasvavaan tummien Jedien armeijaan. Tai surmata heidät, mikäli Jedit tarrautuivat niin tiukasti oppeihinsa, että he hylkivät _totuutta_, kuten Revan oli luonnehtinut, kuin vesi ja öljy toisiaan. He olivat myös vakoilijoita ja salamurhaajia; miehiä ja naisia, jotka oli koulutettu viekkaimpiin tapoihin piilottaa oma olemassaolonsa, jopa Jedeiltä, ja välittää tietoa vihollisrintaman takaa. Tai varsin usein lopettaa jonkun mustan lordin tahdon huonommalle puolelle joutuneen kohteen vaellus galaksissa. He olivat täydellisiä, kohdistettuja aseita Voimalle herkkiä olentoja vastaan käydyssä taistelussa.

Alkuperäisestä, itsensä Revanin kouluttamasta joukkueesta heitä oli vain kourallinen jäljellä. Ja se oli ollut hänen onnensa, että hän oli heistä ainoa _Leviathanilla_. Se oli varsin todennäköisesti jopa pelastanut hänen henkensä. Oli olemassa lukuisia, nuoria ja nälkäisiä Sith-salamurhaajia, mutta pelkkä puhtaan kokemuksen määrä oli kallistanut vaakakupin hänen puolelleen. Raivostaan ja kyltymättömästä verenhimostaan huolimatta Malak oli tiedostanut, että hänen taitonsa olivat liian arvokkaat haaskattaviksi… vielä. Kuinka moni muu olisi kykeneväinen jäljittämään ja surmaamaan yhden Jedin alueelta, joka mittavuudessaan rajautui vasta kokonaiseen planeettaan?

Hän asteli kylpyhuoneeseensa ja avasi vesihanan, täyttäen käsikuppinsa vedellä. Luutnantti pirskotti hiukan vettä kasvoilleen, pyyhkien hien niiltä pois ja käyttäen hetken kosteita käsiään lyhyillä hiuksillaan. _Vieläkin hikoilet kuin lapsi, kun näet mustan lordin Sith-taikoja…_ Hän oli nähnyt kuolemaa paljon, enemmän kuin kylliksensä. Monesti hän itse oli ollut se kuolema. Kuolemassa ja kidutuksessa itsessään, uhrin kärsimyksessä ja kauas kaikesta inhimillisyydestä taantuvassa kitumisessa ei ollut mitään uutta hänelle.

Mutta silti Voiman avulla tuotetut, tekotapansa puolesta kaikki luonnonlait kumoavat ja mielen ymmärryksen ylittävät taikakeinot saivat hänet edelleenkin, vuosien jälkeen, tuntemaan olonsa voimattomaksi. Pieneksi. Mitättömäksi gizkaksi, joka sai jonkun tahdon oikun seurauksena majailla rancorin pesässä, toivoen, että rancor ei tule nälkäiseksi.

Huoneestaan ulos astuessaan hän soi yhden nopean vilkaisun nurkassa lojuvaan taistelun ryvettämään oranssiruskeaan panssariin, joka oli jäänyt niille sijoilleen, kun hän oli vetänyt sen raivolla pois yltään. Vihdoinkin.

Kaksi pitkää vuotta.

Hän oli käyttänyt kokonaiset kaksi vuotta elämästään vain soluttautuakseen Tasavallan armeijaan, saavuttaakseen lopulta siellä mitättömän pikku-upseerin arvon ja päästäkseen ilman mittavia vakoilullisia kommervenkkeja käsiksi tietoon, jota voitiin kutsua edes jossain määrin olennaiseksi. Kaksi vuotta, jotka määrittivät hiljaiselo; lähestulkoon oman hengityksensä varominen. Kaksi vuotta vakoilua, salakuuntelua ja varovaisesti välitettyjä koodattuja viestejä. Loputonta jännitystä oman asemansa paljastumisesta. Tuntui osittain jo itsensä Voiman tahdolta, ettei hän ollut jäänyt kiinni.

Se oli ollut Darth Revanin käsky. Hallitseva Sithin musta lordi oli vaihtunut hänen komennuksensa aikana, mutta hän uskoi osoittaneensa toimillaan uskollisuutensa nykyistä Sithin hallitsijaa kohtaan. Suurimpana tätä puoltavana faktana oli se, että hän vielä oli hengissä.

Saatuaan vihdoin siirron _Endar Spirelle_, oli mennyt nelisen kuukautta ennen kuin hän oli pystynyt lähettämään viestin aluksen koordinaateista ja antamaan riittävät tiedot väijytyksen toteuttamiselle. Malak oli ollut tyytymättömään viiveeseen. Vielä tyytymättömämpi hän oli ollut Darth Bandonin loukkaantumiseen _Spiren_ hyökkäyksen loppumainingeissa - Malakin oikea käsi selviäisi hengissä, mutta makasi vielä tajuttomana kolto-tankissa - ja ennen kaikkea Bastilan Shanin ilmeisen onnistuneeseen pakoon aluksesta Tariksen pinnalle. Tässä oli yksi tehtävä, jossa hän oli epäonnistunut. Hänen olisi pitänyt estää Shanin pako kaikin keinoin. Hänen asemiaan oli saattanut parantaa se, että hän oli raahannut loukkaantuneen Bandonin ulos Endar Spirestä ennen aluksen tuhoutumista. _Mutta kuinka pitkäksi aikaa?_

Mutta asiat eivät olleet menneet käsikirjoituksen mukaan. Niin kauan kuin hän oleskeli _Leviathanin _sisuksissa, hänen oli varottava ajatuksiaan. Hän, jos kuka, tiesi Sith-lordin kyvyn tunkeutua toisen ajatuksiin ja mieleen; kykyyn runnoa mielen muurit alas ja repiä haluamansa tieto toisen päästä vaikka väkipakolla. Mutta Tariksen pinnalla hän yrittäisi saada selville, että mitä Voiman nimessä todellisuudessa olikaan käynnissä. Hän oli ottanut helvetinmoisen riskin. Riskin, jonka todennäköisenä hintana tulisi olemaan hänen oma lihansa, kun maksun aika koitti.

Jos hän joutuisi uskomaan omia silmiään – ja hän oli melko varma, että joutuisi – asiat tulisivat olemaan huomattavasti monimutkaisempia kuin miltä ne aluksi olivat näyttäneet. Hän kiinnitti sädekiväärinsä vyölleen samalla, kun antoi askeltensa kuljettaa hänet kuljetusaluksen ramppia pitkin ylös. Hän oli valmis kohtaamaan, mitä Taris ikinä päättäisikään heittää hänen kasvoilleen.

_Kaksi Jediä mutkistaa asioita enemmän kuin tuplasti yhteen verrattuna… _

…_Kun paikallistan Shanin, tavoitan myös Hänet… _

"Valmistautukaa lentoonlähtöön. ETA nolla-kuusisataa…"

* * *

><p>Päivä oli valkenemassa. Tiedusteluretkeni oli kestänyt tuntikausia, mihin todennäköisesti oli sisältynyt jokunen aikayksikkö liikaa Carthin henkisen hyvinvoinnin kannalta.<p>

_Onasi varmaan jo uskoo, että olen onnistunut pääsemään hengestäni… Tai loikannut Sithien puolelle. _

Hymähdin jälkimmäiselle ajatukselle.

…_Miehen naamasta näkyi kilometrin päähän, että hän ei luota minuun; varsinkaan sen takia, mitä tapahtui Endar Spirelle. Epäilee varmaan omaa varjoansakin niin kauan kunnes Spiren vuotaja on löydetty… jos häntä milloinkaan onnistutaan paikallistamaan… _

Vierailu Zelka Fornin vastaanotolla oli antanut minulle riittävät henkiset takeet siitä, että tohtori oli luotettava; odottamaton liittolainen vihamielisellä planeetalla, jonka kohtalo, sattuma, onni, Voima tai mikä halvattu hyvänsä oli johtanut reitillemme. Miehellä oli oma nahkansa aivan liian syvällä keitoksessa kyetäkseen enää vaihtamaan kulkusuuntaansa. Se riitti minulle.

Kuten Carth oli maininnut, Sandra ei ollut ainoa Zelkan valonarka potilas. Forn oli ottanut suunnattoman riskin, kun oli tuonut vastaanotolleen Sandran lisäksi kaksi Tasavallan sotilasta. Näiden ruhjoutuneet ruumiit olivat kelluneet kahdessa vastaanoton takahuoneen kolto-tankissa. Vaikka sairasasuissaan he muuten kävivät kenestä tahansa tavallisesta potilaasta, heidän vammojensa karmiva laatu - lukuisat murtumat, viillot ja ruhjoumat - kavaltaisivat heidät välittömästi maahansyöksyn uhreiksi sellaisia asiantuntevalla silmällä etsivälle.

Kahdella muulla potilaalla ei ollut samaa ylellisyyttä kuin Sandralla; he eivät tulisi poistumaan tankeista elävinä. Zelka oli kertonut ainoastaan yrittävänsä tehdä heidän viimeisistä päivistään inhimilliset. Mies pelasi massiivista uhkapeliä, panoksenaan ei vähempää kuin oma elämänsä, parin pian-ruumiin takia. Se oli erikoista, ei… ällistyttävää.

_Haaskausta._

Empatia oli ajatuksia herättävä kyky. Sanottiin, että tämä taito asettua toisen asemaan ja pystyä elämään hänen tunteidensa kautta, erotti ihmisen eläimestä. Empatia oli harvinainen vierailija sotatilanteessa, joten tuntui pienoiselta ihmeeltä törmätä sen näin massiiviseen ilmentymään vihollissaarron keskellä. Sota sai miehet taantumaan eläimiksi, mutta oli lohduttavaa nähdä, että eläinten joukossa oli vielä myös miehiä. En uskonut itseni kykenevän vastaaviin, varauksettomiin toimiin asettaa toinen oman itseni yläpuolelle; varsinkaan, jos kyse oli selviytymisestä. Empatia ei ollut pitänyt minua hengissä.

…_Empatia on heikkous taistelussa, jossa vain vahvin voi selvitä… Tiedät sen. Sodassa ei ole kysymys miehistä tai eläimistä. Sodassa on kysymys vain tavoitteista - jokaista yksittäistä miestä suuremmista - ja niihin pääsemisestä. _

Sandra oli kellunut kolmannessa puolentoista miehen korkuisessa, läpikuultavan sinertävän nesteen täyttämässä tankissa. Puolet hänen kasvoistaan peittävästä hengityslaitteistosta huolimatta naisen ilme oli ollut rauhallinen, levollinen. Vammat hänen selässään olivat haalenemassa ja kuiskailivat vuorokauden takaisen onnettomuuden hiljeneviä kaikuja.

_Hänen silmänsä olivat auenneet... _Muistin hyvin Zelkan ällistyneen älähdyksen, kun ruumiiseensa pumpatuista narkoosilääkkeistä huolimatta, kolto-tankissa kellunut potilas oli palannut takaisin tajuihinsa ja elehtinyt selväjärkisesti, paniikkia tai edes lievintä pelkoa ilmentämättä, vapauttamaan itsensä tankin syövereistä. Kolto oli tunnettu erinomaisesta parantamista edistävästä kyvystään. Sopivalle kolto-hoidolle altistettuina jopa luuhun asti pureutuneet vammat saattoivat kadota jälkiään jättämättä, ihostaan riivityt jäsenet palauttaa muotonsa. Kolton teho yhdistettynä Jedien omaan, Voiman tehostamaan parantumiskykyyn oli yhdistelmä, joka oli enemmän kuin erinomainen. Sandra todennäköisesti selviäisi henkeään uhanneesta onnettomuudesta lähes olemattomilla arvilla.

"Olen kuullut huhuja, että Sithit etsivät nimenomaan nuorta naista. Jediä." Zelkan puheääni oli madaltunut kuiskaukseksi, vaikka vastaanoton takahuoneen paksut ovet pitivät kaikki ulkopuoliset äänet loitolla ja vastaavasti siellä puhutut asiat eivät kiirineet ovien ulkopuolelle. "Hän saa olla täällä kunnes hänen vammansa ovat parantuneet siihen pisteeseen, että hänet voi siirtää turvallisesti. Tällöin haluan hänen poistuvan välittömästi." Vanha tummaihoinen mies oli jännittynyt; silkka tilanteen aiheuttama henkinen paine vaikutti puskevan hänen hartioitaan kasaan. Juonteet hänen kasvoillaan olivat syvät.

"Ymmärrän." olin vastannut kuivasti, yhtyen ajatuksissani hänen mielipiteeseensä.

Palattuaan viimein takaisin tajuihinsa, Jedi liittyisi seuraamme paljon Zelkan alustavaa arviota aikaisemmin. Sandrasta oli huokunut hänelle harvinaista malttamattomuutta, mutta nainen oli sanonut tarvitsevansa vielä muutaman tunnin meditointia – ruumiinsa vajottamista parantavaan transsiin – ennen kuin uskoi olevansa hidastetta hyödyllisempi apu. Zelka oli komentanut hänet vuoteeseen kahdeksitoista tunniksi, ajaen yli naisen hiljaisista vastaväitteistä.

Kaikessa yllättävyydessään asioiden saama käänne tuntui pieneltä kohtalon tarjoamalta palvelukselta. Vaikka Sithit eivät olleet osoittaneet suurta mielenkiintoa Zelkan pientä vastaanottoa kohtaan, se ei tarkoittanut, etteikö tilanne voisi muuttua. Jokainen kulunut hetki kasvatti todennäköisyyttä päättää Zelkan uhkapeli täystappioon - kaikkien korttien menettämiseen. Eikä meillä ollut varaa menettää Sandraa - naisen Jedi-kyvyt ja Tariksen tuntemus olivat niitä vähäisiä taktisia hyötyjä, joita meillä oli Sithien miesylivoimaa vastaan.

Annoin askelteni kuljettaa minua ulos cantinasta vasta aamun luodessa kalvaita sävyjään Tariksen hiljalleen heräilevälle kuvulle, samalla kooten mielessäni yhteenvetoa päivän tapahtumista ja arvioiden loogisinta seuraavaa siirtoa. Kaikki seikat puolsivat Alakaupunkiin siirtymistä.

Rahallisessa mielessä vierailu cantinassa oli jättänyt toivomisen varaa. Virkistämällä nuoruudessani opittuja taitojani pazaak-pelissä, olin saanut kasvatettua käteisen määrää muutamalla sadalla kreditillä. Korttipelit eivät olleet toivomani tehokas tulonlähde. Juopuneiden kukkaroita verottamalla rahaa sai kerättyä hiljalleen, mutta siltikin tuskallisen hitaasti, eikä aika ollut puolellamme. Olin lopettanut pelaamisen, kun laskeskelin kokonaissumman riittävän välttämättömyyteen, eli Tasavallan armeijan panssarien korvaamiseen toisilla. Taistelussa ryvettyneet aseemme saivat vielä toistaiseksi piisata.

Cantina oli tarjonnut myös mahdollisuuden erääseen paikalliseen huvitukseen, kaksinkamppailuihin, jotka vastasivat korttipelejä enemmän minun käsitystäni "helposta rahasta". Hetken otteluita seurattuani olin ollut varma, että taidoiltaan mitattuina mahdolliset vastustajat eivät olleet kummoisia haasteita koulutetulle sotilaalle. Mutta tämä olisi vaatinut itseni tuomista yleisön silmien eteen, mikä oli "matalan profiilin" täysi polaarinen vastakohta. Nykyisissä varustuksissani, Tasavallan panssari vielä ylläni – kaavulla verhottu tai ei – olisin voinut hyödyntää tätä tehokkaana keinona tehdä itsemurha.

Läheinen asekauppa oli jo auennut, joten poikkesin vaihtamaan rahani paljon kaivattuihin uusiin panssareihin. Valittuani itselleni mustan kevyen panssarin, joka ei hidastaisi liikkeitäni, mutta antoi kuitenkin kohtuullisen suojan ammuksia vastaan, lisäsin kuormaani myös panssaripuvut, joiden arvelin mittojensa puolesta sopivan Carthille ja Sandralle. Varusteiden tekniikassa oli puutteita, mutta ne antaisivat nykyisiä paremman suojan - ja ennen kaikkea massiivisesti paremman värisen. Hetken harkinnan jälkeen kasvatin omaa varustustani myös keveillä metallisilla rannesuojilla ja mustilla hansikkailla._ Nämä tulevat tarpeeseen mies-miestä-vastaan. _

Raha oli kuitenkin ollut sivuseikka - tieto oli ollut ensimmäinen prioriteetti. Yön aikana käydyt keskustelut olivat vahvistaneet Carthin julkituomaa epäilyä, että Bastilan pelastuskapseli oli päätynyt Tummakaupunkiin. Sithit olivat löytäneet vain tyhjiä kapseleita, joten joku toinen oli ennättänyt ensin tai Bastila oli vapaana, omillaan.

_On aivan sama, paikallistammeko Jedin, jos emme pääse tältä helvetin Sithejä vilisevältä planeetalta pois. _

Olin melko varma, että ainoastaan oikeanlaiset tuttavuudet – monella mittapuulla ne vääränlaiset – saattoivat mahdollistaa planeetalta pakenemisen saarron läpi. Jollain salakuljettajalla saattoi olla alus, joka pystyi murtautumaan saarron läpi. Pari sopiville tahoille tarjottua juomaa oli saanut useampia kieliä liikkeelle. Eräs nimi ylitse muiden oli tullut esille.

Davik Kang.

Kyseessä oli paikallinen liikemies, jonka toimialat ulottuivat pitkälle lain toiselle puolelle. Salakuljetusta, uhkapelejä, kiristystä, orjia – kaikkeen tähän Kangin huhuttiin sekaantuneen. Kang ilmeisesti kontrolloi enemmän tai vähemmän kaikkea Tariksella käytyä kauppaa. Planeetalla tapahtunut mitään rahan kulkuun edes etäisesti liittyvää, mikä ei olisi kulkenut hänen korviensa ohitse. Ennen kaikkea, Kang ei tuntenut lämpimiä tunteita Sith-valloittajia ja liiketoimiaan vammauttanutta planeettasaartoa kohtaan. Jos kellään, Davik Kangilla oli hallussaan etsimäni alus.

Yhteyden saaminen tähän Kangiin tulisi olemaan haastavaa. Paikallisen mafian johtaja pysyi kaukana kaduilta ja hänet tapasi vain luotettujen toimijoiden kautta. Mikäli täällä pätivät samat kirjoittamattomat lait kuin Nar Shaddaassa, toimijoihin sai yhteyden vain, jos heidän huomionsa onnistui herättämään. Ja yleensä tämä tapahtui jollain syrjäkujalla, kun kyseisen toimijan veitsi löytyi puhkomassa tämän huomionsa herättäneen olennon suolistoa. Järjestäytyneen rikollisuuden kanssa ristetyt tiet päättyivät usein umpikujaan – ellei toimillaan onnistunut päätymään rikollisjohtajan potentiaalisten palkollisten listalle.

_Tästä tulee mielenkiintoista._

Olin päättänyt hankkiutua cantinasta muihin maisemiin melko pian sen jälkeen, kun olin hermostuttanut jonkun paikallisen yläluokkaisen pikkutirpan ja naisen kimeät, raivostuneet solvaukset olivat alkaneet kääntää liikaa uteliaita katseita puoleeni. Tilanne itsessään oli ollut niin absurdi, että olin kärsinyt suunnattomista vaikeuksista pitää ilmeeni vakavana ja olla purskahtamatta nauruun.

"Mistä sait nuo vaatteet – jostain Alakaupungissa sijaitsevasta jätepuristimestako? Ja missä tilaamani juomat viipyvät?" nuori nainen, verhoutuneena edellistä alustani kalliimpiin vaatteisiin, oli sammaltanut, silmät harittaen, nyittyään minua ensin päättäväisesti hihasta. Olin opastanut neitiä kääntymään ihan oikean tarjoilijan puoleen ja jättämään minut rauhaan. Nainen oli kuumentunut ehdotuksesta lopulta niin paljon, että oli tuottanut suustaan erinäisen määrän toinen toistaan enemmän mielikuvituksen rajoja hiveleviä solvauksia ja lopulta rynnännyt kyyneleet silmissään ulos cantinasta.

Yön mittaan olin nähnyt useita kultahaarniskaisista Sith-sotilaista koostuvia partioita kaduilla, mutta nämä eivät juuri olleet kiinnittäneet minuun huomiota. Olin antanut ryhtini kertoa, että minulla ei ollut mitään salattavaa ja olin kohdannut sotilaiden katseet omallani, väistämättä. Joissain tilanteissa tehokkain keino saavuttaa näkymättömyys oli piileskellä suoraan katseiden alla. Taktiikka oli toiminut lähes täydellisesti.

Yhden kerran minut oli pysäytetty kuulusteltavaksi, mutta näytelmäni pari tuoppia nauttineesta paikallisesta yökulkijasta oli uponnut sotilaisiin. Lopulta he vain olivat käskeneet minun kuljeksia kotiini nukkumaan. Olin mennyt jopa niin pitkälle roolissani, että olin suositellut sotilaille paikallista kuppilaa illanviettopaikkana. Tämä oli aiheuttanut kultahaarniskaisessa ryhmässä naurahduksia ja erään kultapintaisen kypärän sisältä kuulunut nuori naisääni oli pyytänyt minua liittymään heidän seuraansa, virneen värittäessä hänen sanojaan kypäränkin läpi. Tarjouduin ostamaan hänelle juoman, mikäli tiemme jälleen kohtaisivat, ja ehdotuksella oli ollut odottamattomia seurauksia. _Carth taitaa repiä hiuksensa päästään, kun kuulee, että minulla on sovittu tapaaminen Sith-upseerin kanssa. _

_Nuorempi upseeri Sarna, ensimmäinen luokka. _Pyörittelin hänen nimeään suussani. _Sarna, saatat olla suuremmaksi hyödyksi Tasavallalle kuin ikinä arvaatkaan… _

Kaikki seikat puolsivat seuraavien koordinaattien lukitsemista Alakaupunkiin, jossa Kangin toimijan voisi tavoittaa todennäköisemmin kuin tiukasti Sithien hallinnassa olevasta Yläkaupungista. Alakaupunki oli myös askeleen lähempänä Bastilaa. Mutta, etteivät asiat olisi liian yksinkertaisia, sisäänkäynnit tänne olivat tiukasti Sithien kontrolloimia; kaupunginosat tiukasti eristetty toisistaan. Sisäänpääsyä varten tarvittiin riittävän vahvalla leimalla varustetut lupakirjat. Uusi tuttavuuteni, Sarna, voisi tulla tässä vaiheessa mukaan kuvioihin. Sith-upseerin sisältävä kortti oli kääntämisen arvoinen.

_Tai sitten pitää naamioitua Sithiksi ja vakuuttaa vartijat siitä, että olemme heitä. Ehkä saamme yllätettyä jonkun Sith-partion jollain syrjäkujalla. Se voisi ratkaista ainakin pukeutumisongelman. _Sithejä tai ei – olivatko kultasävyiset panssarit murhan arvoiset?

Kadut autioituivat hiljalleen suuntani viedessä minua Tariksen Yläkaupungin huonommille alueille. Välitön tuntemus vaarasta keskeytti ajatukseni lähestyessäni tuttua asuntokompleksia; poikkeuksellinen, outo jännityksentunne rintalastani alla. Tunsin ylimääräisten silmien poltteen niskassani – minua seurattiin; olin täysin varma. Säilytin nopeuteni vakiona, antamatta eleideni ilmentää, että olin tietoinen jäljilleni eksyneistä epätoivotuista matkakumppaneista. Korvani erottivat takaani askeleita… ainakin kaksi tai kolme henkilöä mukaili aivan liian orjallisesti kulkureittiäni ollakseen puhtain aikein liikkellä.

Katu haarautui t-risteykseen. Käännyin avautuvan käytävän tarjoamaan suojaan, painoin kylkeni seinää vasten ja laskin kantamukseni hiljaisesti maahan, ei kolinaa. Puristin käteni miekkani kahvan ympärille ja vibramiekan ultraäänisuoritin surahti ääneti käyntiin, kun nostin aseen vyöltäni. Liu'utin käteni taisteluotteeseen. Askeleet lähestyivät ja tein siirtoni välittömästi, kun jäljittäjäni ehtivät risteykseen.

Heitä oli kolme. Kaksi heistä ei ollut ihmisiä – väijyjien edellä leijaillut pistävä myskin haju oli paljastanut tämän jo ennen kuin sain heistä minkäänlaista näköhavaintoa. Kolmannen olin yllätyksekseni tavannut aikaisemmin. _Kas vain... Schutta lähetti palkkamurhaajia perääni.  
><em>

Ensimmäisen rodian-palkkamurhaajan hyökkäys päättyi liskomaiseen sähähtävään tuskanhuutoon, kun tämän sädepistooli – yhä kätensä siinä kiinni – putosi mätkähtäen maahan. Seuraava lihaa tavoitteleva viiltävä kaari, johon olin siivittänyt miekkani terän hyödyntäen ensimmäisen liikevoimaa, lähetti hänen päänsä seuraamaan identtistä lentorataa, rodianin elottoman ruumiin kaatuessa aavistuksen myöhemmin samaan kasaan. _Kuin jokin kieroutunut nukketeatteri._

Toinen hyönteismäinen rodian oli hiukan ensimmäistä jäljessä ja ehti ampua minua kohti pari laukausta, jotka sain väistettyä pyörähtämällä risteyksen toisen haaran seinämän suojiin. Nappasin sädepistoolini oikeaan käteeni, hyläten miekkani. Laukaukset vinkuivat sarjana seinän ohi tai siihen tyssähtäen, jättäen viimein väliinsä mikrosekunnin tauon, jona aikana sain otettua kohteeni tähtäimeen. Kahden laukauksen jälkeen Rodian makasi hengettömänä maassa, reikä otsassaan ja rinnassaan, valuttaen vihertävää elinnestettään harmaalle betonilattialle. Saastuttaen ilmaa tuolla myskin löyhkällään viimeistä kertaa elinkaarensa aikana.

Palkkatappajien seurassa ollut nuori nainen oli jo pakenemassa, paniikissa, juoksemassa kohti tulosuuntaamme niin kovaa kuin hänen jalkansa kantoivat; ylelliset vaatteensa kietoutumassa hänen sääriensä ympärille epäelegantiksi mytyksi. _Säälittävä, rikas idiootti, joka ei ole nähnyt päivääkään todellista elämää!_

Raivo leimahti voimakkaana sisälläni, korventaen lieskoillaan jokaista soluani. Pistoolia kannatteleva käteni kohosi puoliautomaattisesti päättämään tuon raukkamaisen tyhjäpäisen nartun elämän.

_Juokse, juokse, schutta. Elämäsi viimeiset metrit.  
><em>

Huuleni vääntyivät irvistykseen.

_Hän ei ole sen arvoinen, että hänen takiaan kannattaisi ryhtyä murhaajaksi. __  
><em>

Käänsin yhdellä peukalonliikkeellä pistoolin tainnuttavalle säteelle ja annoin vihamielisen vienon hymyn levitä huulilleni, kun nainen kaatui tömähdyksen saattelemana maahan laukaukseni osuttua maaliinsa. Naikkosella olisi vähintäänkin selittämistä, kun hänet löydettäisiin kahden laittomasti Yläkaupungissa käyskennelleen kuolleen avaruusolennon seurasta.

Tyhjensin huolellisesti rodianien taskut, lisäten heidän rahansa omiin kantamuksiini, ja keräsin heidän sädepistoolinsa mukaani. Tämän jälkeen käänsin huomioni jälleen naiseen, joka kärsi sädepistoolini tuottamasta väliaikaisesta halvaantumisesta. Hänen silmänsä olivat jääneet ammolleen, kauhu haisi voimakkaana hänen jähmettyneen ilmeensä läpi. Tunsin pientä inhoa itseäni kohtaan käydessäni läpi hänen omaisuutensa ja kääriessäni taskuuni ne muutama sata kreditiä, jotka löysin hänen hallustaan. _Toimikoot maksuna aiheuttamastaan ylimääräisestä vaivasta. _ Naisen henkilökortti kiinnitti huomioni.

"Gana Lavin." luin nimen hänen henkilökortistaan myrkkyä tihkuvalla äänellä. "Ehdotan, että tämä on viimeinen kerta, kun tapaan sinut. Seuraavalla kerralla en ole yhtä ystävällinen." Viskasin halveksien kortin hänen jähmettyneen ruumiinsa päälle, toivoen hänen tiedostavan hänelle kohdistetut sanat ruumiinsa toimintakyvyttömyydestä huolimatta.

Päästyäni takaisin asuntokompleksiin, jossa piilopaikkamme sijaitsi, pysähdyin vetämään syvään henkeä, kooten itseni. Kohtaaminen Lavinin naikkosen kanssa oli jättänyt sisuksiini ristiriitaisten tunteiden myllerryksen.

Salakuljettaja ja varas – ehkä. Murhaaja – ei. En ollut koskaan murhannut toista älyllistä olentoa kylmäverisesti. Olin tappanut, kyllä, mutta itsepuolustukseksi tai taistelutilanteessa. En muistanut milloinkaan tappaneeni raivosta tai vihasta. Ennen kaikkea en ikinä ollut nauttinut toisen hengen viemisestä. Nyt olin melkein halunnut, tahtonut, ei… janonnut pääseväni päättämään tuon naisen säälittävän elämän. Olin halunnut nähdä hänen kuolemaan lasittuvan katseensa. Olin toivonut pääseväni näkemään hänen kärsimyksensä ja sen vihoviimeisen, lopullisen tiedostuksen, kun hänen kuolemaan sumentuvat aivonsa ymmärtäisivät, että minä olin voittanut.

_En ole milloinkaan nauttinut tappamisesta… en ennen Endar Spirea. _

Muistin vasta nyt sen tunteen kylmästä huvittuneisuudesta, jota olin tuntenut, kun olin katsellut valvontamonitorista Sith-ryhmän kuolemaa räjäyttäessäni voimajohdon. Milloin olin tuntenut vastaavaa tunnetta kuin tällöin, antaessa halveksittavien, vähäpätöisten varkaiden maksaa teoistaan. Olin tuntenut oloni… vahvaksi.

Milloin minusta oli tullut yksi niistä olennoista, joiden toimia halveksin? Olin perustellut toimiani itselleni _välttämättömyydellä_ - sotatilanteen antamalla vapaudella, hädällä. Mutta olinko hiljalleen ylittämässä sen rajan, jonka jälkeen välttämättömyys oli vain valepuku hirmuteoille?

Mikä sai minut edelleenkin jatkamaan tätä taistelua? Velvollisuudentunne Tasavaltaa kohtaan? Kaiken järjen mukaan selviytymisen kannalta paras vaihtoehto olisi kohdistaa kaikki voimavarat Tarikselta pakenemiseen, vaikka joukossa olisi vain kolme. Suuremmassa mittakaavassa yksi Jedi ei heiluttaisi voimasuhteita suuntaan, jos mihinkään. Siltikin halusin yhyttää Bastila Shanin, voimakkaammin kuin mitään muuta. Jokin ajoi minua etsimään häntä; ikään kuin sisälläni olisi ollut tyhjiö, jonka täyttyminen vaati hänen löytymistään. Oliko se empatiaa? En uskonut.

Toisaalta...

_Vain vahvat voivat menestyä – tiedät sen. Olet itse ajatellut niin. Nyt sinä olet heikko. Marionetti. Nukke, jonka naruja toiset, itseäsi vahvemmat kiskovat. Säälittävää, kuinka alas olet vajonnut. Annat tunteiden seistä tekojesi tiellä, tavoitteidesi edessä. Kun voisit olla voimakkain kaikista; nukkemestari, joka hallitsee kaikkia naruja._

_Muista kuka olet._

…_Olen Eldran Daraz, Tasavallan sotilas... _

_Olet marionetti. _

…_Marionetti… _

Huomaamattani oikea käteni oli puristunut nyrkkiin. Vapautin sisälleni keräytyneen raivon iskemällä sen voimalla edessäni olevaan seinään, vaimean tömähdyksen saattelemana. En tiedä, olinko enemmän raivoissani itselleni – kykenemättömyydelleni hallita tunteitani – vai sille kyyniselle hirviölle, jonka aistin jossain syvällä sisimmässäni. En lainkaan pitänyt siitä miehestä, joksi olin muuttumassa.

Aistin kipua vasta, kun adrenaliini veressäni oli haihtumassa. En välittänyt.

_Olen Eldran Daraz, Tasavallan sotilas ja suurin helvetin sekopää tällä planeetalla..._

* * *

><p><strong>Loppulause:<strong> Onnistuin näköjään saamaan aikaiseksi melkoisen viiveen lukujen välille. Tämä luku oli jostain syystä todella haastava saada muokattua järkeväksi kokonaisuudeksi ja kirjoitin sen n-määrä kertoja uusiksi. Toivottavasti ette kyllästyneet odottamaan ja lopputulos on lukemisen arvoinen. Luulen ja toivon kuitenkin seuraavan päivityksen tulevan paljon nopeammalla aikataululla… Kertokaahan, mitä pidätte – arvostelujanne arvostetaan!

Haluaako joku muukin tunnustaa, että olisi pelin aikana halunnut antaa konkreettisemman opetuksen Gana Lavinille kuin mitä juoni mahdollisti? *kirjoittaja päättää tällä kertaa julmaan nauruun*


	6. Luku 6

All previous disclaimers apply.

**Luku 6. **

Kaikkeen kilpailemiseen voi liittää yhden totuuden: vain voittajat painuvat kansan mieliin. Voitto ei kuitenkaan aina ole taktisesti kannattavin teko. Joskus oikein ajoitettu vetäytyminen - tappio yhdessä taistelussa - voi mahdollistaa kokonaisen sodan suunnan kääntymisen.

_Onneksi häviämisestä ei kuitenkaan tarvitse nauttia…_

Kirkkaiden valokeilojen ristituli loi teräviä varjoja askelteni alle. Erinomaisesti tasapainotetun vibramiekan paino käsissäni, olin jälleen omassa elementissäni.

Yleisön huudahdukset ja melu puuroutuivat sekalaiseksi kohinaksi, kun suljin ne keskittymiseni ulkopuolelle ja annoin taistelun nostattaman adrenaliinikuohun viedä mielestäni kaiken muun paitsi syvimmän olennaisen. Oli vain kaksi miestä ja kaksi asetta. Kaksi toisiaan vaanivaa taistelijaa pienen tarisialaisen areenan ytimessä. Kaksi saalistajaa… Kumpainenkin toisensa saalis.

Hetki toisen arviointia ja heikkouksien etsimistä – hetki, joka tiivistyi yhden sydämenlyönnin ajan ja räjähti käsiin, kun vastustajani teki aloitteen mittelön alkamisesta.

Marl rynnisti ärähtäen kimppuuni. Vaaleahiuksinen veteraani heilutti vibramiekkaansa laajassa kaaressa syöstessään sen tylsytetyn terän tavoittelemaan runkoani. Aivan aavistuksen liian laajassa, hitusen liian ahnaassa... Ei. Nyt minun piti varmistaa, että näytös näytti todenmukaiselta.

Otin hänen iskunsa vastaan torjuvalla sarjalla, jonka käänsin nopeaksi vastahyökkäykseksi. Lähitaistelussa kyse oli aina rytmistä ja ennakoinnista. Kyse oli siitä, kuinka vastustajaa pystyi lukemaan; kuinka hänen aikeensa pystyi päättelemään pienistä, tahdottomista kehonkielen paljastamista vihjeistä. Jokaisella – aina – oli jokin heikkous, jokin puute tyylissään, ja se piti vain saalistaa esiin.

Askel. Isku. Väistö. Isku. Isku. Kauneimmillaan lähitaistelu oli rytmitettyä, etenevää, suunniteltua; kärsivällisesti lähestyvän kuoleman tahtia. Tanssia, jonka tahdin loivat toisiinsa iskeytyvät aseet. Kohdistin nopean sarjan kohti hänen olkapäätään. Yleisön mylvintä kohosi puron solinasta kokonaisen meren kuohunnaksi.

Marl vastasi iskuihini rutiinin tuomalla varmuudella, väistämättä asemistaan. Korvissani soi miekkojen metallinen kalske ja rytmikäs askeltemme töminä. Mies oli hyvä – minun täytyi myöntää – ja minä olin hänen silmissään vain yksi niistä jo kenties sadoista nuorista kokelaista, jotka olivat toivoneet saavuttavansa areenan kirkkaimman kruunun hänen lihansa kustannuksella… ja kaatuneet hänen miekkansa terän alla.

…_Typerin on taistelija, joka tietää olevansa vastustajaansa parempi… _

Annoin painopisteeni siirtyä eteen, kun rakensin seuraavaa hyökkäystä. Kävin hänen kimppuunsa röyhkeästi aggressiivisella sarjalla, voitonnälkäisen taistelijan ottein.

Se oli virheeni.

Kokeneelle taistelijalle puolustukseeni jättämäni aukko oli varmasti kuin suora maalitaulu, ja hän hyödynsi sen pettämättömän varmasti. Purin hampaani yhteen ja jännitin vatsalihakseni juuri, kun tylsytetty terä osui runnovalla voimalla kylkeeni. Ilma purkautui keuhkoistani ja horjahdin tahtomattani. Toinen kylkeeni kajahtanut isku tuhosi lopullisesti horjuvan tasapainoni. Selkäni iskeytyi lattiaan, joka oli noussut seinäksi taakseni. Tunsin miekkani lipuvan höllentyneestä otteestani samalla, kun tylppä metallinen terä painautui kaulaani voimalla, joka esti ilman vetämisen keuhkoihin. Ruumistani ravisteli iskun laukaisema yskänpuuska, joka ei kyennyt purkautumaan ulos. _Vain…_ g_ramma… painoa lisää, niin…_

"Muukalainen on maassa! Kokemus voittaa nuoren nälän - Marl voittaa ottelun!"

Kuulin kaiuttimista pauhaavan kuuluttajan äänen ja yleisön mylvinnän vain vaimeasti. Paine kaulallani oli armollisesti hellittänyt. Korvissani soi ja haukoin henkeäni; ahmin ilmaa saadakseni keuhkoni jälleen täyteen happea. Näkökenttääni ilmestyi vahva käsivarsi ja avoin kämmen, johon tartuin. Horisontti kääntyi jälleen oikeaan asemaansa, kun Marl kiskoi minut takaisin jaloilleni.

"Olit hyvä vastus, Muukalainen." Marl totesi möreällä äänellään. Suurikokoinen, jäntevä kaksintaisteluveteraani ei yrittänyt peitellä ryhmyisille kasvoilleen levinnyttä virnettä ja helpotusta olemuksessaan, rentoutuneessa ryhdissään. Oliko jopa Marl nähnyt sen mahdollisuuden, että minä olisin voinut voittaa kaksinkamppailumme?

"Sinussa on potentiaalia. Harjoittele vielä pari vuotta ja tule sitten uudestaan. Tiedä, että minne asti taitosi sinut tällöin siivittävät." hän jatkoi ja nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi, antaen leveän virneen hallita piirteitään.

Puistelin päätäni.

"Luulen, että jätän tämän… _harrastuksen_ tähän." vastasin totuudenmukaisesti, ääneni kuulostaessa katkonaiselta yrittäessäni tasaannuttaa hengitystäni. Kättelin harmaantunutta miestä, antaen eleideni onnitella häntä voitosta. Taistelun nostattama adrenaliini oli liukenemassa verestäni ja alustavasti jomottavat kylkeni eivät suoranaisesti kiitelleet näyttelemästään osasta Marlin miekan maalitauluna, mikä niille oli langennut. Onneksi mitään ei tuntunut menneen kunnolla rikki, pohdin miedolla synkkyydellä. Mikään ei sitten ikinä ollut ilmaista – se oli elämän ensimmäinen totuus.

Tarvitsimme nopeasti lisää rahaa; silmukka ympärillämme oli kiristymässä. Kuten usein, myös tällä kertaa rahan hintana oli kipu. Se oli hinta, jonka kykenin maksamaan.

::Olen pettynyt sinuun, Muukalainen. Niillä taidoilla, joita näytit kohdatessasi Icen, oletin sinun päivittävän myös Marlin.:: Ajuur rohisi karhealla huttin kielellä, kun seisoin jälleen suuren, harmaanahkaisen huttin edessä.

Pseudonyymi oli ollut Ajuurin keksintöä. Huttin sanojen mukaan se antoi vaikutelman jostakusta salaperäisestä - miehestä jolla oli jokin suuri synkkä salaisuus painamassa hartioitaan. Se oli käynyt minulle - nimen sisältämä tahaton ironia oli tuntunut suorastaan huvittavalta.

::Löin vetoa puolestasi. Hävisin rahani.:: Huttin kieli oli kömpelö ja rajoittunut ilmaisemaan raivoa ja huvittuneisuutta monimutkaisempia tunteita, mutta ilman suoria sanojakin oli selvää, ettei hutt toivonut enää näkevänsä minua kaksintaistelujen areenana toimivassa cantinassa.

"Pahoitteluni." totesin kuivasti, tarkoittamatta sanan sisältöä; hilliten kylmyyttä, joka oli lipsumassa ääneeni ja pakottaen valheellista nöyryyttä ryhtiini. Parempi olla ärsyttämättä Ajuuria yhtään enempää - hutt olisi ylimääräinen, tarpeeton vihamies, vaikka koko laji itsessään oli jotain iljettävyyden yläpuolella. Kokonainen planeetallinen Sithejä riitti vallan mainiosti tekemään päivistä haastavia.

::Ole tyytyväinen, etten lähetä perääsi velkojia, ihminen.:: hutt rohisi vastaukseksi ja viittoi lyhyellä pullealla käsivarrellaan minua lähtemään. Tottelin helpottuneena – työni oli tehty ja mikäli Carth oli tehnyt mitä olimme sopineet, oli viimeinkin aika siirtyä syvemmälle Tariksen mätään sydämeen.

…_Shan…_

"Oletko kunnossa?" Carth kysyi astuessani takaisin sisälle pieneen, rähjäiseen, läheisessä kompleksissa sijaitsevaan asuntoon, joka edelleenkin toimitti piilopaikkamme virkaa. Vastoin ruumiini ilmaisemia pyyntöjä, olin käyttänyt hetken illasta Yläkaupungissa kiertämiseen – halutessani varmistua siitä, ettei askeleitani seurattu mahdollisten huttin lähettämien verenimijöiden toimesta. Kadut olivat olleet lupaavan rauhallisia ja Carthin näkeminen nosti minussa alustavaa toiveikkuutta, että myös hänen tehtävänsä oli saatu onnistuneesti päätökseen. Mies oli tähdännyt sädekiväärinsä piipun suoraan kasvoihini, kun olin astunut ovesta sisään. Jännittyneisyys hänen olemuksessaan oli lauhtumassa, vaikkakin tummat silmät tutkailivat edelleen terävästi hahmoani.

"Pari ruhjetta… Mutta ei mitään, mikä hidastaisi minua." vastasin - tuntematta intoa käsitellä asiaa perusteellisemmin. Parrakas mies nyökkäsi, ymmärtäen. Purin hampaani yhteen, kun annoin sormieni vaeltaa panssarini kiinnikkeillä. En uskonut kylkiluideni antaneen periksi ja kipu kyljissäni oli jotain, kiusallista ehkä, mutta jonka kanssa pystyi elämään. Kipu oli tuttu muuttuja – tekijä, jonka asettamat rajoitteet oma kehoni pystyi kertomaan. Se ei kuitenkaan tarkoittanut sitä etteikö oloni olisi ollut yhtä kuin kepillä piestyllä rakkikoiralla.

"Se oli hienosti hävitty. Sait sen näyttämään täysin… suunnittelemattomalta." Carth jatkoi, pitäen katseensa tiiviisti olemuksessani. Analysoiden, arvioiden. Sanojen taakse kätkeytyi häivähdys epäilyä - että tapahtumien kulkuun kuulunut tappio ei ollut aivan niin suunniteltu kuin olin antanut ymmärtää käydessäni ajatustani läpi ennen cantinaan suuntaamista.

"Saitko rahat?" kysyin karheasti – olennaisen kiinnostaessa minua itseni todistelua enemmän. Carth ei voinut täysin ymmärtää sitä, että nähtyäni parina iltana kaksinkamppailuja, tiesin kykeneväni voittamaan jokaisen näistä toiminnassa näkemistäni taistelijoista. Olin lukenut heidän taktiikoitaan ja luonut päähäni strategian kutakin yksilöä varten. Olin imenyt heidän vahvuutensa ja heikkoutensa ja punninnut keinoja, joilla pystyin kääntämään nämä heitä itseään vastaan. Voittaminen ei aina tulisi olemaan helppoa. Mutta asettamalla siirtoni viisaasti, tiesin, se oli täysin mahdollista.

Sormeni tavoittivat mustan kevyen panssarini viimeiset kiinnikkeet ja annoin suojan pudota lattialle, alkaessani välittömästi irrottaa rauhallisesti mustina kiiltäviä rannesuojiani. Jokaisen ruumiin kestokyky oli rajallinen. Muutama päivä katkonaisilla, lyhyillä unilla ja lukuisalla taistelulla höystettynä oli keitos, joka sai arvostamaan jokaista hetkeä, jonka pystyi käyttämään voimiensa keräämiseen.

"Kaikki meni niin kuin suunnittelimme." Carth vastasi lyhyen tauon jälkeen.

Nostin kulmaani maininnalle suunnittelun yhteistyöllisyydestä, mutta pysyin vaiti miehen jatkaessa selostusta.

"Olit oikeassa, että kertoimesi oli pienempi kuin Marlin. Näytit edellisissä kaksinkamppailuissa jotain… sellaista, joka sai valtaosan vedonlyöjistä uskomaan voittoosi. Olemme melkein tuhat kreditiä rikkaampia."

Sandra oli pessyt kätensä koko suunnitelmasta. Petos ei naisen mukaan kuulunut Jedien toimiin - se oli Sithien tapa. Myös Carth oli vaatinut pienen tovin suostuttelua, ennen kuin mies oli suostunut pitkin hampain toimimaan suunnitelmani mukaisesti. Oli vaatinut kolme kaksinkamppailua, joista yksi oli tullut erään paikallisen suosikin muodossa, ennen kuin olin noussut ennakkosuosikkien joukkoon. Se oli hetki, jolloin pystyimme hyötymään tappiostani.

_Vain voittajat painuvat kansan mieliin... Häviäjät unohtuvat nopeasti.  
><em>

"Saimme mitä tarvitsimme. Arvostan panostasi vaikka pidin sitä riskialttiina." Carth tunnusti. "Jedi on jo lunastamassa väärennettyjä henkilökortteja."

Tuhahdin. Raha kuitenkin näköjään kelpasi Jedille oikein mainiosti - riippumatta keinoista, millä se oli tuotettu. Puhtainta kaksinaismoralismia jota pystyi odottamaan vain Jediltä. Hyödyllinen Jedi oli kuitenkin ollut – sitä en voinut kieltää. Sandran ansioksi voitiin lukea se, että hän oli johdattanut meidät nopeasti sille Tariksen Yläkaupungin hämärämmälle alueelle, josta olimme viimein paikallistaneet tarvitsemamme väärentäjän.

"On paras, ettemme enää näyttäydy yhdessä Yläkaupungissa ellei itse välttämättömyys tätä vaadi. En liiemmälti halua saada erään petetyksi tulleen huttin palkollisia hengittämään niskaani… _Jos_ Ajuur alkaa lainkaan aavistella, että mitä vedonlyönnissä todellisuudessa tapahtui." totesin.

"Olet oikeassa." Carth nyökkäsi jämäkästi.

Kävelin kylpyhuoneeseen päästyäni taisteluvarustuksista eroon. Vesi oli yllättävä ylellisyys ja ainoa laatuaan asunnon varustuksissa. Nesteen hivelevä kosketus liennyttäisi lihasteni jomotusta, rentouttaisi ruumistani. Naurahdin. _Rentoutuminen - siinäpä vasta ajatus._ Riisuin vaatteeni ja annoin viileän veden turruttaa kehoani ja johtaa mieleni ajatuksiin siitä erikoisesta suunnasta, johon tilanteeni oli kehittymässä.

Valehtelisin, jos luonnehtisin, että nämä kaksi vuorokautta, jotka olivat kuluneet väärennettyjen henkilökorttien hankkimiseen, eivät olisi tuntuneet pitkiltä. _Vihdoinkin_ - oloni tuntui helpottuneelta siitä yksinkertaisesta syystä, että olimme askeleen lähempänä Alakaupunkia. Tämä tarkoitti askelta lähempänä Bastilaa ja askelta lähempänä pakoa tältä kirotulta planeetalta.

Nuorempi upseeri Sarna oli mukava nuori nainen, yksinäinen sielu itselleen vieraalla planeetalla. Oli ollut suorastaan sääli varastaa häneltä kulkulupa, jota tarvitsimme malliksi vastaavien väärentämistä varten. Jokunen tarjottu juoma ja pari tuntia mahdollisuutta purkaa sydäntään tuntemattomalle oli saanut hänet rentoutumaan ja kutsumaan minut pieneen asuntoonsa. Paria suudelmaa ja hetki hätäistä hyväilyä myöhemmin nainen oli nukahtanut, alkoholin viedessä hänen tietoisuutensa, ja siten antanut minulle mahdollisuuden käydä läpi hänen omaisuutensa. Hetki hänen seurassaan oli tuntunut tervetulleelta vapautukselta nykyisestä tehtävästä ja olin huomannut aidosti nauttineeni keskustelusta hänen kanssaan. En ollut koskenut häneen, vaikka hän olisi ollut tarjolla. Hän ei ansainnut niin syvää petosta.

Todellisuus kuitenkin sijaitsi jossain muualla kuin tämän nuoren naisen syleilyssä. Todellisuus oli huomattavasti vähemmän antoisa.

Mies voi olla vanki monella tavalla. Usein se on teon tai toimen fyysinen manifestaatio - seurausta jostain tehdystä rikoksesta; lain nurjalle puolelle ailahtamisesta. Joskus voidaan puhua puhtaasti henkisestä tilasta. Syistä, joita en pystynyt täysin konkretisoimaan, olin hiljalleen alkanut tuntea itseni vangiksi - kahlituksi - vaikka näkyvät kahleet eivät ruumiini liikkeitä rajoittaneet.

Ehkä se johtui osin Jedistä.

Liityttyään joukkoomme, Sandra oli ottanut vanginvartijan roolinsa haltuun samalla tarmokkuudella kuin Dantooinessa. Aivan liian usein tunsin Jedin jäänsinisten silmien poltteen niskassani, mitä ikinä olinkaan tekemässä. Joskus tiesin katsomattakin, että naisen toinen kulma oli aavistuksen rypyssä tai suunsa puristumassa sirot piirteensä tiukentavaksi viivaksi. Hän yritti peittää eleensä ja ilmeensä – tarkkaillessaan minua ja olettaessaan, etten tiedosta hänen katsettaan - mutta olin hyvä lukemaan häntä. Olin aina ollut hyvä lukemaan ihmisiä; näkemään pienistä vaistomaisista eleistä sen totuuden, mikä piili valheellisen kuoren alla. Miten Jedi minut näkikään, oli ilmeistä, ettei hän pitänyt siitä.

_Olisi pitänyt jättää hänet Spirelle…_

Carth oli helpompaa seuraa, sillä hän ei peitellyt epäilyjään. Toistaiseksi puuttui vain suora julistus siitä, että mies epäili minua erinomaiseksi kandidaatiksi _Endar Spiren_ miehistössä lymyilleen vakoilijan saappaisiin. Hän oli myöntänyt suoraan, että tarkkaili minua koska hänellä oli vaikeuksia luottaa ihmisiin. Tästä huolimatta Carth oli mielessäni hyvä mies – suoraselkäinen mies, kunnian mies. Se riitti minulle. Ja se teki hänestä ennustettavan.

Kaiken muun ylittävä tekijä oli kuitenkin se, että oli täysin selvää, että elämässäni oli jotain pahasti, peräänantamattomasti vialla. Enkä voinut olla välttämättä ajatusta, että mitkä tapahtumat olivat tähän johtaneetkaan, Jedeillä oli jotain tekemistä asian kanssa.

Sen olin alkanut ymmärtämään; vääjäämättömästi etenevänä totuutena.

Selvimmät vihjeet olivat tulleet minulta itseltäni. Alitajuntani välitti minulle ailahduksia asioista, joita pystyin kutsumaan vain välähdyksiksi menneisyydestäni. Muistoni olivat palaamassa, tietoisuuteeni jääneet aukot täyttymässä.

Joskus ne olivat vain tuntemuksia, enemmänkin pieniä intuitiomaisia kuiskauksia. Joskus, harvemmin, ne olivat täydellisen tarkkoja holofilminpätkiä tapahtumista. Tarkimmissa mielikuvissa suussani oli vuorosanoja, joiden en tiedostanut kuunaan lipuneen huuliltani. Niille kaikille muistikuville, ailahduksille ja väreilyille oli yhtäläistä se, että ne tuntuivat todemmilta kuin oma elämäni. Se, mikä oli tähän asti määrittänyt minut.

Unet olivat näiden tuntemusten pääasiallinen lähde. En muistanut enää ainoatakaan hetkeä sitten _Endar Spiren_, jolloin olin ummistanut silmäni ja ollut näkemättä jotain, mikä tuntui todellisemmalta kuin itse elämä. _Endar Spire_ oli ollut jonkinlainen katalyytti – liikkeellepaneva tekijä koneistossa, jonka pyörien vauhti tuntui vain kiihtyvän. Millainen tapahtumasarja tämän liikkeen oli laukaissut, tätä en tiennyt. Syitä pystyin vain arvailemaan.

Rationaalinen osa mielestäni yritti kyllä järkeistää näkemiäni näkyjä. Ehkä olin saanut yhden iskun päähäni liikaa. Ehkä olin rasittunut. Kyyninen osa mielestäni oli sitä mieltä, että olin auttamatta sekoamassa; menettämässä järkeni hiipuvan valon. Näin kuvitteellisia häivähdyksiä, jotka eivät olleet omasta elämästäni. Ja jostain kieroutuneesta syystä ne tuntuivat omiltani.

Mutta…

Nyt tiesin jo täydellä varmuudella, että olin käynyt Tariksessa aikaisemmin. Tiesin myös täydellä varmuudella, että tällöin planeetta oli näyttänyt erilaiselta kuin nyt. Tällöin oli ollut sota. Välähdys oli kestänyt vain sekunnin, mutta sen valtava voima oli pysäyttänyt askeleeni matkatessani cantinaan aikaisemmin tänä samana iltana. Nyt annoin sen jälleen palata mieleeni ja kävin uudelleen ja uudelleen sitä läpi, maistellen siinä vellovia tuntemuksia. Kuin aaveet menneisyydestä, pystyin miltei haistamaan savun ja tuntemaan jalkojeni alla rakenteiden tärinän räjähdyksien silpoessa niiden sisuskaluja.

…_Nuori tyttö on sylissäni, päänsä painautuneena olkaani vasten. Hänen kissamaiset silmänsä ovat sulkeutuneet, hän nukkuu. Hänen laiha ruumiinsa on verhottu repaleisiin rääsyihin, jotka vain juuri ja juuri peittävät hänen vartensa katseilta. Hän on kuin höyhen – painaa vuosiinsa nähden aivan liian vähän. Tiedän, että hänen rääsyjensä alta löytyy mustelmia, ruhjoumia; väkivallan jälkiä. Hän on yksi koko lajinsa viimeisistä. _

_Ampumahaava vihloo olkapäätäni - taas yksi vamma lisää muiden joukkoon. Lihaksiani polttaa sata taistelua ja saman verran liian vähän nukuttuja öitä. En välitä. Sodassa ei ole kysymys yhden miehen kivusta. Sodassa on kysymys tavoitteista – jokaista yksittäistä miestä suuremmista - ja niihin pääsemisestä. _

_Tyttö päästää kehräysmäisen sanattoman mutinan, kun ojennan hänet naisen odottaville käsivarsille. _

"_Huolehdi, että hän saa vettä ja ravintoa. Katso, että hän pääsee turvaan." ääneni kuulostaa tunteettomalta kypärän mekaanisen syntetisaattorin kautta puhuttuna. Mutta en ole tunteeton. Hartioitani painaa kokonaisen kansakunnan kuolema ja ääneni on paksu sisälläni vellovasta surusta. Nyt minulla on mahdollisuus pelastaa heistä, menetetystä kansasta, edes yksi. _

_Muistan jälleen, että miksi minä taistelen. Muistan jälleen, että miksi myin sieluni… _

Muistikuva oli ollut pysäyttävä ja aikaisemmin olin saanut sysättyä sen vain vaivoin mieleni taka-alalle ennen kaksinkamppailuja, pois keskittymiseni tieltä. Mutta en voinut jättää sitä pysyvästi huomioimatta yhdestä merkittävästä syystä, joka oli verhottu oranssiin ja ruskeaan. _Sillä naisella oli ollut Tasavallan armeijan panssari yllänsä. Täytyy olla ensimmäinen tai toinen Tariksen taistelu mandalorialaisten sotien aikana. Ja tuo tyttö, cathar, lähes kuollut rotu… Tässä ei ole mitään järkeä…_

Tariksen taistelut, joista jälkimmäinen oli ollut yksi mandalorialaisten sotien ratkaisevista taisteluista, olivat tiedossani vähintäänkin siitä syystä, että kukaan järjellinen, edes sivilisaation etäisessä tuntumassa elänyt olento, ei ollut voinut välttyä vallitsevasta sodasta kertovista tilannekatsauksista. Muistikuvani viittasi siihen, että minä olin osallistunut taisteluista ainakin toiseen, vaikka muistini kertoi minun myös olleen samaan aikaan tismalleen toisaalla. Oli ilmeistä, että jokin ei voinut pitää paikkaansa.

Olinko sotinut Tasavallan palveluksessa aikaisemmin? Jos se oli totuus, miksi mieleni kertoi minulle toista? Toisaalta, häivähdys panssarista, välähdys käsiäni verhonneista verenpunaisista rannesuojista kertoi, etten ollut tällöin tavanomainen rivisotilas.

…_Punainen. Kaiken vuodattamani veren väri…_

Syntyperätön ajatus. Minulla oli kylmä, eikä sillä ollut mitään tekemistä ilman lämpötilan kanssa.

Suihku oli helpottanut jomotusta, vaikka oloni ei ollut rento mieleni laukatessa villisti ajatusteni polkuja. Seuraavaksi vuorossa oli ansaittu lepo, joka mitä todennäköisimmin jäisi lyhyeksi, joten pakotin ajatukseni takaisin nykyhetkeen. Astuin ulos kylpyhuoneesta käyttäen mustaa paitaani pyyhkeen korvikkeena.

"Näen, että sota ei ole sinulle vieras käsite." Carth murahti, repien minut lopullisesti ajatuksieni onkalosta. Miehen toinen kulma oli kohotettuna hiljaisen kysymyksen merkiksi. Hänen silmänsä olivat porautuneet siihen selkeimpään niistä muutamista arvista, jotka halkoivat rintakehääni; näistä toiset hälvenneet lähes näkymättömiin ja parin merkitessä niitä kohtia selkeämmin, joissa lihani oli toiminut kivuliaan viestin vastaanottajana. Kehoni, vaikkakin hyvässä fyysisessä kunnossa, oli kelpo osoitus siitä, että taipaleeni aikana käteni ulottuvilla ei aina ollut kolto-tankkia.

"Sota ei ole minulle vieras _käsite_." vastasin peittelemättä sarkasmia. "Mutta taistelu on minulle sotaa tutumpi ympäristö. Olet varmasti lukenut tiedoistani, että menneisyyteni ei ole täysin päivänvaloa kestävä – en ole ikinä yrittänyt salata sitä. On olemassa lukuisia muitakin mahdollisuuksia hankkia taistelun merkkejä kehoonsa, kuin vaihtamalla laukauksia Sithien kanssa."

Terävyys Carthin katseessa ei lientynyt – mies odotti tarkempaa selitystä. Kohautin olkapäitäni. Olikin ollut vain ajan kysymys, että milloin mies toisi epäilynsä suoraan esiin.

"Tämä on matkamuisto Nar Shaddaasta - pientä neuvottelua erään aluksen omistusoikeudesta." jatkoin ja taputin kädelläni vasempaan rintalihakseeni piirtynyttä puolen kämmenen mittaista kapeaa arpea. "Hävisin sen neuvottelun." totesin ja annoin ilottoman hymyn levitä huulilleni.

"Ikävä kuulla." Carth vastasi laimeasti - enemmänkin tavan vuoksi, kuin tarkoittamatta sanojen sisältöä. Mies oli vaivaantunut.

Siirsin käteni vasemmalle kyljelleni, jossa sijaitsi toinen vastaavanlainen viiltohaavan varjo.

"Ja tämä…" aloitin… ja ällistyksekseni törmäsin jälleen puhtaan tyhjyyden seinään, kun muisto, jonka läsnäolon olin aistinut, hajosi tuhanneksi sirpaleeksi. _Helvetin helvetti._

Arpi oli niin selvä, että olin täysin varma, että tiedon sen synnystä täytyi olla päässäni. Sen täytyi olla… jossain. Arven pituudesta päätellen sen oli täytynyt sattua helvetisti ja koska sain kantaa siitä muistoa kehossani, vastaavasti tieto sen synnystä sai luvan löytyä myös päästäni. Raivon aalto pyyhkäisi ruumiini yli, kun runnoin voimalla muistoihini. Ja…

Siellä oli jotain.

Se oli kuin lasista tehty varjo. Niin hauras, että se hajoaisi palasiksi, jos sitä kohti edes hengittäisi. Kurotin tätä pientä, hentoisesti värisevää muiston liekkiä kohden.

_Dxun. _

Mielikuva synkästä, illan pimentämästä viidakosta lävähti silmieni eteen.

…_Kuulen sädeaseiden vingunnan. Räjähdys. Haistan savua – se sekoittuu kitkeränä paksuun ja kosteaan ilmaan. Kuoleman haju on vahva - mätänevä kasvillisuus ja hengestään valutetut ruumiit saostavat ilmaa. _

_Aistin saalistajani. Heitä on ainakin viisi… ympärilläni, näkymättömissä. He ovat saartaneet minut. Odotan ja annan heidän lähestyä. Puristan käteni aseeni kahvalle._

"_Antaa tulla." hahmottelen sanat vain huulillani. Hampaani ovat puristuneet yhteen. Ei ole tunteita, on rauha._

_Aistin yhden takanani. Napsahdus, sähähdys ja välähdys sinistä. Hän kaatuu korahtaen maahan ja hänen ruumiinsa muuttuu jälleen näkyväksi, aseeni halkaisemana. Pirut… _

_He syöksyvät kimppuni yhtenä rykelmänä, stealth-kenttien haipuessa tehottomiksi ja heidän menettäessänsä näkymättömyyden suoneen edun. He ovat kirkkaina silmissäni – ääriviivansa kypäräni tietokoneellisesti tehostamia – ja vielä kirkkaampia aisteissani. Tanssin; syösten miekkani siniseen, sähisevään torjuntojen ja vastaiskujen sarjaan. Yksi kaatuu… sitten toinen. _

_Jokin viiltää kylkeäni, tunnen tasapainoni horjuvan iskun voimasta. Hetkeä ennen pimeyttä näen vain palan öistä taivasta…_

Räpytin silmiäni ja mielikuva katosi yhtä nopeasti kuin oli syntynytkin.

_Mitä helvettiä? En ole milloinkaan laskenut jalkaani Onderonin kuulle… saati sitten taistellut siellä. Ja kädessäni… kädessäni oli valomiekka, sininen. _

Sitä tunne siis oli ollut. Siksi tumman Jedin valomiekka oli tuntunut omassa kädessäni kuin oman ruumiini luonnolliselta jatkeelta, puuttuvalta raajalta. Valosapeli ei ollut minulle vieras ase… ei voinut olla.

_Mitä kirotussa helvetissä Jedit ovat tehneet minulle? Tietääkö… tietääkö Sandrakin jotain? Suhtautuuko hän siksi minuun kuin käsissään pitelemäänsä myrkkykäärmeesen?_

"Tai… antaa olla." puuskahdin häkeltyneenä ja vedin kostean paidan verhoamaan vartaloani.

"Daraz, kuuntelet minua. Tämä on käsky. " Carth murahti ja nousi rivakasti seisomaan koko pituuteensa.

"Totta, luin tietosi. Luin, että sinä olet tiedustelija. Osaat lukuisia kieliä, mutta et - halvattu vieköön – ole sotilas. Silti… en ole usein nähnyt vastaavia asetaitoja, joita olet esittänyt." hän otti askeleen eteenpäin, pitäen silmänsä suunnattuna omiini, kätensä sädekiväärinsä kahvalla. Huoneen ilman lämpötila vaikutti laskevan pari astetta.

"Olet näyttänyt sellaisia taitoja, joita sinun perhanan _tietojesi_ mukaan_ ei_ tulisi hallita. Olet kuin jokin hemmetin yhden miehen armeija. Se, miten ammuit sen tummat Jedin… Tai miten taistelit siellä areenalla." mies hiljentyi hetkeksi vetämään henkeä ja värähti muiston lipuessa hänen ajatustensa halki. "Tai… kuinka järjestelmällisesti _tuhosit _sen ovellamme pyörähtäneen partion." hän jatkoi hiljaa.

"En tiedä mitä ajatella sinusta. Oletko liittolainen… vai oletko vaara." hän puuskahti lopuksi. "Minun velvollisuuteni Tasavallan sotilaana on estää Tasavaltaan kohdistuva petturuus. Ja saattaa syylliset tuomiolle."

"Minun tehtäväni Tasavallan sotilaana on taata Bastila Shanin turvallisuus..." vastasin äänellä, joka oli myrkkyyn kastettua jäätä. "…komentaja." Ja tein nopeasti kunniaa, eleen pilkallisuuden ollessa Carthille selvä. Vaikka olin osannut odottaa miehen epäilyjen puuskan yltymistä ennemmin tai myöhemmin suoraksi raivon myrskyksi, mies oli onnistunut ärsyttämään – puskemaan minua jonnekin itsehillinnän rajojen ulkopuolelle nyt, kun erikoinen muisto oli jo valmiiksi horjuttanut mieleni tasapainoa.

Huoneen ilma oli tiivistynyt veitsellä leikattavaksi, jähmettyneeksi, laukeamistaan odottavaksi jännittyneisyydeksi, kun minä ja Carth silmäilimme toisiamme. Hetki katkesi, rikkoutui, kun katseeni lipui pois Carthista. Käänsin katseeni automaattisesti kohti huoneen ovea, kun _aistin _lähestyvän henkilön askelten määrätietoisuuden.

_Sandra on tulossa; _tuntemus muuttui tiedostukseksi.

Carth suuntasi sädekiväärinsä piipun kohti ovea, kun sen takaa kuului sovitun merkkikoputuksen ääni. Vaaleahiuksinen Jedi sinisessä, kevyessä panssarissa astui sisään ja käveli kevyesti pöydän luokse, kaivaen taskustaan muutamia dokumentteja ja asettaen ne juhlalliseen riviin pöydälle. Tuliaisista päätellen Jedi oli onnistunut hankkimaan väärennetyt henkilökortit ja kulkuluvat Alakaupunkiin. Itselleen tyypillisenä, nainen meni suoraan itse asiaan.

"Carth, haluan sinun myyvän nämä Darazin _löytämät_ aseet." hän sanoi viitaten aikaisemmin rodian-palkkatappajilta keräämääni saaliiseen. "Haluan sinun maksavan hyvälle Zelkalle hänen palveluksistaan ennen kuin siirrymme Alakaupunkiin."

Puistelin päätäni, mutta pysyin hiljaa, tietäessäni vastaan väittämisen turhuuden Sandran tahdon ollessa kyseessä. Zelka oli ollut hyvä, arvokas liittolainen. Mutta oliko meillä varaa hukata vähäisiä resurssejamme?

"Hyvä on." Carth myöntyi ja keräsi sädepistoolit pussiin. Mies heitti sädekiväärinsä hihnan olkansa yli ja asteli ulos kohti Tariksen iltaa.

"Daraz, minulla on sinulle asiaa." nainen sanoi, ja viittasi minua luokseen. Leponi sai siis luvan odottaa.

Minun oli myönnettävä itselleni, että tehtävästä oli tullut henkilökohtainen. Tasavalta kaikessa alkuperäisessä idealismin loistossaan oli haipunut hiljaiseksi kaiuksi. En enää muistanut, että milloin viimeksi olin tiedostanut taistelleeni itse Tasavallan puolesta. Tällä hetkellä ainoa minua kiinnostava tavoite oli Bastila Shan.

Ehkä Bastila oli vastaus kysymykseen, jota en vielä osannut muotoilla. Ehkä hän pystyi kertomaan, että mitä helvettiä minulle oli tapahtunut. Tai edes sen, miksi alitajuntani välitti minulle kuvaa hänen kasvoistaan lähes jokainen kerta, kun suljin silmäni.

Minun oli pelattava niillä korteilla, joita käsiini oli annettu – vaikkakin tällä kertaa ne muodostuivat epäluuloisuutta tihkuvasta komentajasta ja Jedistä, jonka todellisia vaikuttimia kykenin vain arvailemaan.

_Tätä peliä pystyy pelaamaan kumpaankin suuntaan, Jedi. _

* * *

><p>Sandra katsoi vieressään seisovaa pitkää mustapukeista miestä. Hänen kasvojensa muodot olivat säännölliset, komeaksi luonnehdittavat. Hänen silmänsä olivat tummanruskeat, ja samaa sävyä mukaili myös miehen hyvää vauhtia tavanomaisesta Tasavallan sotilaan sääntömitasta ylipitkäksi kasvamassa oleva hiuspehko, jonka kosteus viesti hetki sitten tapahtuneesta peseytymisestä. Viimeisten kuukausien aikana aotamies Eldran Darazin hahmo oli tullut Sandralle jo liiankin tutuksi.<p>

Miehen lihaksikkaasta varresta oli luettavissa varautuneisuutta, jännittyneisyyttä. Hänellä oli taistelijan, soturin olemus. Hän ei ollut massiivinen samaan tapaan kuin mandalorialaiset, mutta enemmänkin muotoutunut täydelliseksi voiman ja ketteryyden tasapainoksi. Hänen tapansa liikkua toi usein Sandran mieleen saalistavan kissapedon – olennon, joka kykeni hetkessä muuttumaan räjähtävän nopeaksi mutta petollisen kauniiksi kuolemaa sylkeväksi myrskyksi.

"Ei käy. Ei tule kysymykseenkään." mies lausahti rauhallisesti matalalla äänellään, yrittämättä peittää jäätä sanojensa takana, ja kohdisti katseensa suoraan Sandran silmiin. Tummissa kiekoissa näkyi sitä samaa hyisyyttä, jota Sandra oli nähnyt niissä aikaisemminkin. Nyt se oli vasta vain kaiku. Vain aavistus siitä samaisesta katseesta, joka oli lyönyt Sandran kasvoihin kuin aalto, kun hän oli käskenyt luovuttamaan tumman Jedin valosapelin omaan käteensä.

Reaktio ei tullut Sandralle yllätyksenä. Jos jotain, Eldran oli itsepäinen, ja tehnyt jo aikaisemminkin varsin selväksi, että hänen aikansa Jedien luona oli pysyvästi ohitse. Sandra kokosi kätensä ristiin rinnalleen. Hänellä ei ollut aikomustakaan perääntyä, riippumatta siitä mitä mies sitten ikinä päättäisikin heittää hänen kasvoilleen.

_Anna tulla, sotamies. _

"Olet Voimalle herkkä, olen täysin varma siitä. Olen tiennyt sen siitä lähtien, kun ammuit sen tumman Jedin _Endar Spirellä_; Voima ohjasi tällöin kättäsi. Dantooinessa voimme opastaa sinua. Voimme opettaa keinoja, joiden avulla et ole itsellesi tai ympäristöllesi vaarallinen. Olet vuosiltasi liian vanha varsinaiseen koulutukseen, mutta potentiaalisi vaikuttaa niin suurelta, että jo pelkästään oman itsesi vuoksi sinun tulisi edes harkita pienimmän hallinnan opettelua."

_Ja Voiman kautta, myös meidän kaikkien muiden vuoksi…_

"Sain aikaisemmin nauttia vieraanvaraisuudestanne aivan loppuelämäni tarpeiksi." Daraz sanoi äänensävyllä, joka merkitsi lopun alkua. "Ja voin taata, Jedi, että olen kyennyt olemaan vaarallinen jo ennen Voiman tunkemista mukaan kuvioon."

"Viha vie Voiman pimeälle puolelle." Sandra sanoi hiljaa, aistien miehestä huokuvat myrkyllisten tunteiden väreilyt.

"Jos olen selvinnyt elämässäni inhimillisten tunteiden kanssa tähän asti, tiedän selviäväni aivan mainiosti jatkossakin." Daraz töksäytti.

"Et nyt, kun potentiaalisi on herännyt. Voiman pimeä puoli on onnistunut hotkaisemaan suurimpia miehiä. Sellaisia miehiä, joiden hallinta Voimasta on ollut hiottua, viimeisteltyä ja kontrolloitua. Sellaisia miehiä, joiden hallinta Voimasta on ollut lähes koko elämän kestäneen harjoittelun lopputulos."

"Jos tarkoitat Revania ja Malakia, luulen, että tässä on kaksi hyvää syytä, miksi pysyn mieluusti loitolla Voimastanne."

"Voima ei ole valintakysymys, sotamies."

"Se, että olenko kiinnostunut opeistanne, aivan varmasti on, Jedi."

"Siltikin pidän äärimmäisen tärkeänä, että tulet Dantooineen koulutettavaksi. Pystyn opastamaan sinulle hiukan perusteita hallinnasta, mutta muutaman kuukauden koulutuksella voimme varmistaa, että kykenet elämään kykysi kanssa turvallisesti." _Ja myös ympärilläsi olevat ovat turvassa…_

"Menet asioiden edelle. Ensin meidän tulee löytää Bastila ja sitten päästä tältä helkutin planeetalta pois erään tietyn Sithien saarron läpi. Sitä ennen on turha puhuakaan Dantooinesta."

"Tarkoittaako tämä, että suostut harkitsemaan?"

"Ei tarkoita. Luulen tehneeni kantani täysin selväksi." mies tuhahti, käännähti kannoillaan ja suuntasi ryhti suorana askeleensa kohti huoneen kauempaa nurkkaa ja omaa sänkyään. Sandra ymmärsi olevansa häviämässä tämän taistelun. Darazin pää ei kääntyisi.

Ellei…

"Kerro minulle painajaisistasi, Daraz." Sandra esitti pyynnön rauhalliseen sävyyn miehen loittonevalle selälle. Miehen eteneminen pysähtyi kesken askeleen ja hän käännähti ympäri niin vauhdikkaasti, että Sandra puoliksi odotti tämän sekoavan askelissaan. Se oli merkki, joka kertoi hänen osuneen kenties siihen ainoaan halkeamaan, joka söi miehen mieltä ympäröiviä itsepäisiä muureja.

"Sinä näet unia, joita et osaa selittää. Etkö näekin? Huudat Voimaan tunteita; raivoa, vihaa, kipua, katkeruutta. Tunteita, joiden lähdettä et itsekään ymmärrä." _Pommitat näillä tunteilla minua, sotamies._

Mies sulki nopeasti välimatkan heidän väliltään ja lopulta hän seisoi aivan Sandran edessä niin, että Jedi joutui katsomaan häntä ylöspäin kohdatakseen hänen silmänsä. Nainen aisti miehen ruumiinlämmön, haistoi hänen tuoksunsa. Tunsi hänen hengityksensä hennon tuulahduksen ihollaan. Sandra värähti tahtomattaan.

"Mitä sinä tiedät unistani?" Darazin ääni oli alentunut lähes kuiskaukseksi, joka oli silkkaa jäätä. Sandra aisti selvästi miehestä voimakkaana huokuvan raivon ja inhon. _Hän luulee, että olen tunkeutunut hänen päähänsä. _

Darazilla ei ollut samaa ylellisyyttä kuin Jedeillä; hän ei osannut piilottaa tuntemuksiaan Voiman taakse ja Sandra pystyi lukemaan miestä helposti nyt niiden vihdoin pilkahdellessa esiin koko voimakkuudellaan. Sandra tiesi, että hänen valitsemansa tie oli vaarallinen. Mies kavahti ja inhosi jopa vihjettä siitä, että joku olisi tunkeutunut Voiman avulla hänen päähänsä – sen hän oli havainnut jo _Spirellä_. Mutta koska nainen oli päättänyt kulkea tätä tietä pitkin, hänen oli katsottava sen viimeinen asema.

"Minä olen aistinut ne. Joka ainoa päivä _Endar Spirellä_. Jopa täälläkin, silloinkin, kun lääkkeet sumensivat yhteyttäni Voimaan. Voima yrittää viestiä sinulle, Daraz."

"Mitähän se Voimasi yrittää viestiä, Jedi?" miehen ääneen oli sekoittunut aavistus pilkallisuutta. Mutta se oli puoliksi vain esitystä päättäväisestä uhmakkuudesta, Sandra havaitsi.

"En tiedä. Kerro sinä se minulle. Mitä näet?" hän jatkoi rauhallisesti.

"Näen naisen." mies myönsi hiljaa.

"Tiedätkö kuka hän on?"

Lyhyt tauko.

"En tunne häntä." Eldran vastasi hitaasti, harkiten sanojaan. Sandra aisti miehen puhuvan totta, mutta jossain totuuden syövereissä piili kuitenkin valhe – siitä hän oli varma. Hän päätti olla pureutumatta syvemmälle siihen. Nyt, kun hän oli saanut hentoisen otteen miehestä, hänen täytyi olla varovainen, ettei mies lipuisi siitä uudelleen irti.

"Anna minun auttaa sinua, Daraz. Anna minun opastaa sinua." Sandra pyysi pehmeästi. Mies vetäytyi kauemmaksi ja hetken ajan hän vaikutti keräävän itseään kasaan. Inho ja raivo miehen sisällä olivat kuihtumassa, surkastumassa. Hänen katseensa terävöityi oivallukseen, joka syntyi jossain hänen aivojensa syövereissä.

"Jos sinä pystyit aistimaan ne… Tunteeni. Onko viesti kulkeutunut myös kaikille planeetan tummille Jedeille? Aistivatko myös he tämän kaiken? Ovatko he tietoisia läsnäolostamme? Kenties jopa olinpaikastamme?" Nyt mies kuulosti jo huolestuneelta.

"En ole täysin varma." Sandra myönsi. "Mutta en usko. Voimalle herkät ihmiset, jotka viettävät paljon aikaa yhdessä, tulevat joskus tavanomaista vastaanottavaisemmiksi toistensa viesteille. Ja meillä kahdella on kuukausia yhteistä historiaa takana. En usko, että kukaan toinen Jedi edes _Endar Spirellä_ aisti sinua." Hänen sanansa vaikuttivat rauhoittavan miestä, vaikka epäluuloisuus paistoi yhä voimakkaana hänestä.

"Toivon syvästi, että asia on kuten kerrot." mies myöntyi. Jää miehen katseessa oli sulamassa ja hänen tunteensa laimenemassa, käyden vaikeammin luettaviksi. Voimassa harjaantumattomaksi Daraz osasi kätkeä ajatuksensa erittäin hyvin, mikä oli harvinaista, muttei ennenkuulumatonta. Aikaisemminkin Sandra oli kyennyt hyödyntämään hyvin vain näitä hetkellisiä, harvinaisia hallinnan menetyksiä. Kuten sinä tiettynä hetkenä _Endar Spirellä_. Darazilla oli vahva mieli – tätä Sandra ei ollut koskaan epäillyt hetkeäkään. Tämä sama mieli teki miehestä vaarallisen ilman huolellista opastusta. Vasta viime aikoina Sandra oli alkanut ymmärtää syitä sen päätöksen takana, miksi neuvosto oli antanut miehen hänen – ritarin – kaitsettavaksi.

"Menen lepäämään." mies totesi kuivasti ja suuntasi kohti vuodettaan, osoittaen selvästi haluttomuutensa keskustella asiasta enempää. Hetkeksi saatu ote herätti kuitenkin Sandrassa toiveikkuutta siitä, että ehkä hän pystyi suorittamaan tehtävänsä tavalla, joka oli hänelle itselleen mieluisampi. Nainen huokaisi ja istahti vuoteelleen, käyden mielessään läpi viime kuukausien tapahtumia.

Daraz oli tupsahtanut epätoivottuna käänteenä hänen elämäänsä pari kuukautta Sithin mustan lordin kuoleman jälkeen. Juuri, kun Sandra olisi voimakkaimmin halunnut… ei - hänen olisi _kuulunut _olla osana Tasavallan iskujoukkoja, vastaiskujen keskiössä, lyömässä Sithejä pois Tasavallan alueelta…

Silti neuvosto oli määrännyt hänet toimimaan erään tietyn loukkaantuneen sotilaan "lapsenvahtina" – kuten hän oli itse aluksi omassa päässään tehtävänkuvan muotoillut. Neuvosto ei kertonut Darazin taustoista mitään muuta kuin, että hän oli "erikoistapaus". Hänen tuli tarkkailla miestä ja raportoida neuvostolle säännöllisesti hänen käytöksestään – erityisesti, jos huomasi siinä jotain poikkeuksellista. Yksinkertainen tehtävä, josta Sandran mielestä olisi voinut suoriutua joku muu kuin Jedi.

Mutta nyt asiat olivat muuttuneet. Daraz ei ollut tavallinen sotilas, ei ollut tavallinen mies.

Hänen mielensä muistutti Sandraa eräästä toisesta, nykyään jo edesmenneestä, jota Jedimestarit käyttivät usein varoittavana esimerkkinä tunteiden viekoittelevasta tenhosta vetää vahvinkin Voiman pimeälle puolelle.

Tämän toisen Sandra oli nähnyt yhden ainoan kerran. Silloin, mandalorialaisten sotien alkuhuminoissa, kun hän oli kiertänyt akatemiasta toiseen ja yrittänyt käännyttää, menestyksellä, Jedejä seuraamaan asiaansa. Hän oli puhunut kiihkolla; sävyllä, joka pakottaa kuuntelijan kuuntelemaan, elämään tunteissa mukana ja kyseenalaistaman omia oppejaan. Ja hänen yleisönsä oli tehnyt niin; Jedi toisensa jälkeen oli ottanut sen yhden askeleen eteenpäin, joka oli lopullisesti erottanut heidät järjestöstä, ja seurannut puhujaa tämän ristiretkellä. Jo tällöin mies oli verhonnut kasvonsa sillä piirteettömällä naamiolla; tällä naamiolla, jota hän oli vannonut pitävänsä kunnes mandalorialaisten uhka oli voitettu, mutta joka oli jäänyt hänen kasvoilleen ja muuttunut myöhemmin pelon symboliksi.

Revan. _Ei… Darth Revan. _

Tällöin Sandrakin oli miettinyt, pyöritellyt ajatuksissaan vaihtoehtoa katkaista siteensä järjestöönsä. Vaihtoehtoa liittää omat voimansa Revanin alati kasvavaan armeijaan, antaa oma valomiekkansa Tasavaltaa uhkaavan konfliktin torjumiseen. Revan oli ollut vakuuttava; hän oli ollut _niin_ tosissansa sanojensa takana, että Sandrakin oli uskonut, halunnut uskoa. Hän oli kuitenkin jäänyt, pysynyt järjestölleen uskollisena – valinta, joka oli ensin kaduttanut häntä, kun taistelut Ulkokehällä alkoivat todellisella voimallaan. Ja johon hän oli myöhemmin ollut tyytyväinen, kun entiset sankarit olivat palanneet kaksi vuotta Malachor V:n karmivat tappiot tuottaneen taistelun jälkeen valloittajina ja puskeneet galaksin edellistä vieläkin raivokkaampaan konfliktiin. _Darth Revan ja Darth Malak. _

Nyt hän oli siellä missä halusikin – taistelemassa Sithien tuomia kauhuja vastaan. Mutta hänen tehtävänsä ei ollut hylännyt häntä. Ennen _Spirelle_ siirtymistä neuvosto oli painottanut, että Daraz tuli palauttaa Dantooinelle, mikäli hänen käytöksessään ilmeni jotain epäilyttävää. Jotain, jonka saattoi käsittää uhkaksi hänelle itselleen, Jedeille tai jopa itse Tasavallalle.

Kuka oli tämä mies? Kuka oli tämä sotilas, jonka jopa itse neuvosto koki itselleen uhkana?

Sandra oli tuntenut miehen mielen asteittaisen synkentymisen. Hän oli aistinut miehestä huokuvan tunteiden myllerryksen. Kyllä - mies osasi olla miellyttävä, empaattinen ja erittäin karismaattinen. Mutta Daraz oli alkanut osoittaa myös sosiopaatin elkeitä - ajoittaista kyvyttömyyttä empatiaan - mikä oli erikoinen ristiriita hänen käytöksessään. Hän vaikutti rationalisoivan hirmutekoja, luovan niille järkiperusteita. Sandra oli huolestunut, että miehen omatunto – jos hänellä vielä sellainen oli – oli häviämässä taistelun. Hän ei odottanut innolla niitä tekoja, joihin mies pystyisi, jos näin kävisi.

_Kun näimme sen Sith-partion kompleksissa ja kun hän näki sen durosin teloituksen… Voiman kautta. Hän olisi voinut odottaa edes sekunnin ennen kuin ampui Sith-upseerin… Verenvuodatus oli liian hätiköityä, liian ahnasta - tilanteessa, jossa taistelu olisi voitu välttää. _

Mutta huomionarvoisinta, ylitse muiden, oli hänen selvä yhteytensä Voimaan. Miehen aura oli vahva. Kontrolloimaton ja vahva – mikä oli se kaikkein vaarallisin yhdistelmä. Erityisesti mies turvautui Voimaan vaistomaisesti taistelussa, siivittäen tiedostamattaan refleksinsä epäinhimilliselle tasolle. Mutta kasvavissa määrin hän vaikutti saavan viestejä Voimalta myös taistelun ulkopuolella.

Kuten se kohtaaminen Dian kanssa. Yhtälailla, kuin Sandra oli tuntenut, myös Daraz oli aistinut tässä samassa kompleksissa sijaitsevasta asunnosta tulleen Voiman nykäisyn, hädässä olevan naisen äänettömän avunpyynnön. Tunne oli ollut jopa Sandran mielestä hentoinen, joten hän ei voinut ymmärtää, että kuinka Daraz oli aistinut sen. Darazin täytyi olla Voimassa todella vahva, hänen todellinen potentiaalinsa vasta avautumassa, puhkeamassa kukkaan. Sandralla oli ikävä tunne vatsansa pohjalla, että tämä kasvi tulisi sisältämään myrkyllisiä piikkejä.

Hiljalleen Sandrasta oli alkanut tuntua siltä, että hänellä oli valvottavanaan villipeto, joka oli kiinni aivan liian ohuessa talutushihnassa.

Yhdestä asiasta Sandra oli täydellisen varma. Daraz _oli_ saatava neuvoston eteen: joko vapaaehtoisesti tai sitten kahlittuna. Voima, hänen täytyi saada yhteys Dantooineen.

* * *

><p>AN: Mitä! Kolme lukua Tariksessa ja vieläkin Yläkaupungissa! Tarina etenee vauhdikkaammin seuraavissa luvuissa, takaan. :)

Erityiskiitos Rni:lle kauniista sanoista ja siitä, että olet tätä tarinaa jaksanut arvostella! On se kumma tsemppaava voima, mikä yhdelläkin arvostelulla on. "Kristallipallostani" katsottuani olen suhteellisen varma, että tällä tarinalla on enemmän kuin 1 lukija, joten antakaahan kuulua itsestänne. :P


	7. Luku 7

**Luku 7.**

Tariksen Alakaupunki ei ollut alue, johon olisi voinut yhdistää minkäänlaista kauneuteen viittaavaa adjektiivia. Pääosin suojassa päivänvalolta ja poissa rahaa tekevien mielestä, kantaen edelleenkin mandalorialaisten sotien taisteluarpia rungossaan - kaupunginosa oli rapistunut ja huusi siivousdroidien puutetta. Hämärien käytävien ja raskaiden metallirakenteiden viidakko, sekalaisen ylhäältä valuneen romun hautausmaa.

_Rakennus__ ei __kuunaan__ ole __tukevampi__ kuin __perustuksensa. __Perustusten __pettäessä __hienoinkin __palatsi __sortuu__…_

Hyvänä puolena - olosuhteiden keskinäisiä painoarvoja punnittaessa tosin varsin vähäisenä sellaisena - Tariksen Alakaupungista voi sanoa, että Sithien läsnäolo tässä ylempien kaupunginosien varjostamassa loukossa oli vähäistä. Kultahaarniskaisten sotilaiden väisteleminen tulisi olemaan vaivattomampaan. Sama seikka voitaneen yhtäläisesti laskea myös sen huonoksi puoleksi.

Vailla Sithien välittömän läsnäolon tuomaa järjestystä, Tariksen uumenissa vallitsi omanlainen sotansa. Laadultaan sellainen, joka ei vaatinut armeijoiden läsnäoloa toteutuakseen.

Sandra oli maininnut Tariksen Alakaupungissa hajanaista valtaa pitävistä kiiturijengeistä, mutta oli todennut jengien piilottaneen toimintansa enemmän tai vähemmän maan alle mandalorialaisten sotien jälkeen. Kuulemma sodat olivat verottaneet myös heidän jäsentensä määrää ja jengitoiminta oli rauhoittunut. Näin hän oli olettanut. Ehkä toivonutkin.

Jedi oli ollut väärässä. Päinvastaisten todisteiden etsimiseen ei tarvinnut käyttää aikaa. Ilmassa velloi häivähdys kitkerästä savunkatkusta, joka kertoi vilkkaasti liikkuvista kiitureista ja herkästi laukeavista sädepistooleista.

Edettyämme Alakaupunkiin kuljettaneen hissistä vain kahden tienhaaran verran syvemmälle kaupunginosan uumeniin, silmiemme eteen avautui näkymä, jota kykenin kuvailemaan vain räjähdysalttiiksi. Kaksi ihmisistä, twi'lekeistä ja ruskeaihoisista, suomukasvoisista niktoista koostuvaa ryhmää olivat kohdanneet toisensa eteemme aukeavassa neljän rähjäisen käytävän haaran risteämässä. Jännittyneisyys heidän ryhdeissään ja korostuneet, raivokkaat eleet olivat varoitusmerkki, jonka tunnistin jo kaukaa. Sama oli kiinnittänyt myös kumppaneideni huomion. Seisahduimme tarkkailemaan.

::Beksit ei ole muuta kuin banthan muonaa! Me näytetään, että Vulkarsit on voimakkaampia!:: kuului römeä twi'lekinkielinen uhkaus vibramiekkaa kasvojensa edessä heristävän vihreäihoisen twi'lekin suusta.

He eivät olleet sotilaita. Heidän eleistään puuttui sotilaallinen järjestelmällisyys, hallinta ja kuri. Heidän otteensa aseidensa kahvoista kertoi enemmän luottamuksesta brutaaliin voimaan kuin mielen ja kehon hallittuun yhteistyöhön tai hiottuihin rutiineihin. Tämä kertoi seikan minulle yhtäläisellä varmuudella kuin heidän rähjääntyneet panssarinsa ja kiillottomuudessaan huollon puutteesta vaikeroivat aseensa. He olivat niitä taistelijoita, jotka uskoivat röyhkeän uhkauksen kasvattavan heidän taitojaan samalla teholla, kuin heidän vastustajiensa vatsalaukut kutistuivat kokoon herjojen siivittämästä epävarmuudesta.

_Saastaa._

"Vulkarsit saavat maksaa röyhkeydestään!" kuului vastapuolella seisovan miehen suusta.

Tuhahdin ja laskin hitaasti käteni vyölläni roikkuvan vibramiekan kahvalle. Vulkarseista koostuvalla ryhmittymällä oli selvä miesylivoima: laskin seitsemän neljää vastaan. Avoimella kadulla, vailla suojaa - en voinut lyödä vetoa pienemmän ryhmän menestyksen puolesta. Mikäli joukkio kuitenkin kantoi jonkinlaista pakonomaista tarvetta päästä hengestään eroon, en aikonut estää heitä.

Kohotin kulmaani, kun puolin ja toisin heitellyt uhkaukset kärjistyivät ja ryhmät kävivät toisiinsa kiinni sädepistoolein ja vibramiekoin. Äkillisesti ilma täyttyi sinkoilevien ammusten punaisesta verkosta ja metallin kalskeesta miekkojen törmätessä metallisiin vastustajiinsa. Tönäisin vaistomaisesti Sandran varren pois naista kohti kimmonneen harha-ammuksen tieltä, joka päätti viheltävän lentonsa tussahtamalla seinään naisen olkapään vierelle.

"Jengit ovat villiintyneet täysin." Jedi mutisi yhteen puristettujen hampaiden välistä, korjaten tasapainoaan. Nainen sormeili vyöllänsä roikkuvan vibramiekan kahvaa kuin olematta täydellisen varma käsiensä sijainnista. Hänen hoikkaa varttaan verhosi hänen muotojansa hyvin imartelevasti myötäilevä tummansininen kevyt taisteluasu. Jedi oli päätynyt - pitkin hampain - säilyttämään valosapelinsa poissa katseiden tieltä, varustepussissa selässään; tiedostaen näiden kiskovan hyötyään enemmän ylimääräisiä ongelmia puoleensa.

En ollut täysin ymmärtänyt Sandran halua tarttua miekkaan sädepistoolin sijaan. Nainen käsitteli valosapelia painavampaa asetta, jos ei harjaantumattomuudesta, niin ainakin tottumattomuudesta viestivin ottein. Kuin käsivarteensa sidottua rautakankea.

"Peräännytään." Carth ehdotti hiljaisella äänellä takanani. "Tämä huutaa ongelmia."

Maailma kuiski vaaraa. Hiljainen aistimus sisälläni kehittyi varmuudeksi.

_Liian myöhäistä._

"Valmistautukaa." murahdin, säilyttäen katseeni teurastukseksi kääntyvässä taistelussa. Ensimmäinen Beks-ryhmän edustaja oli jo maassa ja taistelu oli saanut aikaisempaa säälimättömämmän tahdin.

_Kohta._

"Luulen, että me olemme seuraavana vuorossa… Carth, suojaa minua. Etenen vasemmalta." Nostin rauhallisesti, eleettömästi vibramiekkani vyöltäni; välttäen hyökkäykseksi tulkittavissa olevia äkkinäisiä liikkeitä.

Parrakas sotilas nyökkäsi kasvot kiristyneinä ja tiukensi otettaan sädekivääristään. Mies ei kuitenkaan toistaiseksi aktivoinut energiakilpeään. Ammuksilta rajatussa määrin suojaavat kilvet – Sithien mukanaan tuoman teknologian peruja - olivat olleet viimeinen hankinta Yläkaupungista. Vaikka yksikään meistä ei ollut sanonut sitä ääneen, tiesimme taistelun olevan vääjäämättä edessä. En ollut kuitenkaan täysin olettanut kilpien tulevan tarpeellisiksi näin nopealla aikataululla.

::Lisää Beksejä!::

En yllättynyt, kun viimeisen Beksin kaatuessa kaksi Vulkars-ryhmän edustajaa käänsi pistooliensa piiput kohti minua. Väistin laukaukset nopealla sivuaskeleella ja kiihdytin askeleeni täyteen vauhtiin, pikaisesti aktivoidun energiakilven sinisen suojakentän päällystäessä varteni. Kaarsin ryhmän reunassa seisovan nikton kimppuun ja lävistin väistöliikkeen jälkeen hänen torsonsa miekkani terällä. Carth antoi sädekiväärinsä kirkua punaista nuottia. Sandran kevyet askeleet seurasivat reittiäni jossain takaviistossa.

Taistelu oli nopeasti ohitse. Viittä jäljellä olevaa Vulkarsia ei voinut luonnehtia haastaviksi vastustajiksi. Ryhmän uhma oli muuttunut nopeasti kaoottiseksi epätoivoksi; ryhmän jäsenten havaitessa vastustajiensa olevan taistelutaidoiltaan kaukana tavallisen kadunkulkijan yläpuolella. Tämä teki tappavan määrätietoisesta etenemisestämme helpompaa ja pyyhkäisimme joukon ylitse kuin tulva-aalto.

Katsoin rauhassa, kun viimeinen hengissä oleva Vulkarsi - vihreäihoinen twi'lek - päätti järkevästi perääntyä. Mies erosi ryhmästä ja suuntasi askeleensa kohti erkanevaa käytävää. Nostin sädepistoolin vyöltäni ja tähtäsin vakaalla kädellä, kiirehtimättä, kohti hänen loittonevaa hahmoaan. Vedin liipaisimesta. Twi'lek kaatui ulahtaen maahan sädepistoolini ammuksen lävistäessä hänen polvensa.

Astelin twi'lekin luokse tämän yrittäessä hädissään tavoitella kädellään sädepistoolia. Ase oli kirvonnut hänen otteestaan ja pudonnut juuri ja juuri hänen sormiensa ulottumattomiin. Pistooli päästi äkäisen metallisen helinän lentäessä potkuni voimasta kauemmaksi ja twi'lek ähkäisi nähdessään puolustusvälineensä sinkoutuvan toivottoman matkan päähän.

Kumarruin ja painoin sädepistoolini piipun voimalla miehen vihreään otsaan. Tämän päähännät värisivät villisti.

"Puhu." komensin rauhallisesti. Twi'lek vääntyili kivusta, mutta huolimatta otsaansa tuomion lailla painavasta metallisesta piipusta, tämän kasvot vääntyivät uhmakkaaseen irvistykseen.

::Brejik nylkee teidät, Beks-koirat!:: twi'lek ärähti möreällä äänellä. Muotoonsa pakotettu kuori; ei nöyryyttä, vain uhmaa. Mutta minä näin hänen kuorensa lävitse.

"Johtajanne nimellä ei ole painoarvoa tässä tilanteessa, twi'lek. Tieto sen sijaan _saattaa_ auttaa sinua." jatkoin tasaiseen sävyyn ja pusersin pistoolin piipun määrätietoisesti syvemmälle hänen otsansa ihoon.

"Suosittelen vastaamaan hänen kysymyksiinsä. Sinulla on pistoolin piippu otsassasi – ei hänellä." Carth totesi vierelläni. Sandra käveli pehmeällä askeleella asemaansa toiselle puolelleni, vibramiekkansa edelleenkin kohotettuna valmiuteen ja siirtäen katsettaan vuoroin maassa makaavaan Vulkarsiin ja vuoroin aukeneviin käytäviin. Nainen antoi sekä katseensa että aistiensa hakea merkkejä uusista hyökkääjistä.

Kuulin naisen hengittävän pitkiä vetoja. Taistelu oli ollut hänelle haastavampi. Olin nähnyt sivusilmällä hänen hahmonsa liikkeen ja olisin puistellut päätäni, mikäli olisin taistelun lomassa ehtinyt suorittamaan moisen teon. Valosapeliin verrattaessa ero oli ollut melkoinen - nainen oli ollut epävarma kuin vastasyntynyt kinrathinpentu. Mikäli naisella ei olisi ollut Voimaa ja Jedin refleksejä ja nopeutta siivittämässä menoaan, olisin odottanut hänen jo löytäneen viiltohaavan ihostaan.

"Etsimme muuatta naista. Nuorta ihmistä..." jatkoin.

::Minä en puhu Bekseille!:: twi'lek sylki suustaan, keskeyttäen puheeni. Huokaisin ärsyyntyneenä, nostin piippuni ja vedin liipaisimesta. Twi'lek kirkaisi, kun pistooli sylki räjähtävällä voimalla. Ammus osui maahan juuri hänen korvansa viereen, poraten reiän lattiaan ja pölläyttäen pilven durabetonia hänen poskelleen. Sivusilmälläni näin Sandran säpsähtävän.

"Idiootti!" ärjäisin. "Meillä ei ole mitään tekemistä minkään joukkonne kanssa!" Käänsin uudelleen piipun osoittamaan hänen kasvoihinsa. Miehen silmät olivat pullistumasta päästä ulos.

::A-a-armoa!:: mies takelteli. Viimeinenkin terä hänen uhmakkuudestaan oli juuri ruostunut ja murentunut, viimeiset vähäiset hippuset kulkeutuneet hänestä vahvana löyhkäävän pelon katkun mukana pois.

…_Hänen pelkonsa on minun voimani…_

"Kuuntele tai kuole." murisin hampaideni välistä. Suuni oli vääntynyt hampaat paljastavaan irveeseen.

"Etsimämme nainen on Tasavallan upseeri nimeltään Bastila Shan." jatkoin terävästi ja kuulin Sandran vetävän äkillisesti henkeä vierelläni, kuin aikoakseen reagoida. Loin sivusilmällä pikaisesti naiseen tuiman katseen, viestien häntä pitämään suunsa kiinni. Hän sai luvan olla keskeyttämättä.

"Haluan tiedot hänen olinpaikastaan."

Twi'lek tuijotti minua silmät ammollaan ja ei vaikuttanut kykenevän päättämään, että sulkisiko vai avaisiko suunsa. En voinut välttää mielikuvaa kuivalle maalle kiskotusta kalasta.

"_Nyt._" Viimeisessä sanassa oli sulkeutuvan metalliportin kalskahduksen kaikua.

::O-olen kuullut, että Brejikillä on saalis.:: mies jatkoi änkyttäen paikallistettuaan jälleen äänihuulensa. ::Ihmisnainen. Tasavallan upseeri, kuten sanoit...::

"Napakymppi." kuulin Carthin kuiskaavan.

"Missä hän on?" ärjäisyni keskeytti twi'lekin mongerruksen.

::En tiedä! Va-vannon Voiman kautta, että en tiedä!:: Kauhuissaan oleva twi'lek puuskutti nopeita hengenvetoja. ::Brejik siirtää häntä paikasta toiseen…. Hän ei… Ei halua, että hänen ruumistaan turmellaan.::

"Turmellaan…" totesin peittämättä ääntäni tummentavaa myrkyllistä inhoa. Irvistin henkisesti mielikuvalle Bastilasta vastaavien… _di__'__kutien_ ympäröimänä; miesjoukosta kuolaamassa hänen lihansa perään. "Miksi hänen hyvinvointinsa on Brejikille tärkeää?" jatkoin kysymykseen.

::Hän on hyvin arvokas… Tasavallan upseeri… ja ei vielä _miehen __koskema_. Hän on Vulkarsien palkinto kiiturikilpailussa…::

"Aistin hänen puhuvan totta. Jengit ratkovat valtasuhteitaan kilpailemalla kiitureillaan... Ja Bastila… Tietäen kaiken, mitä hän edustaa - hän on arvokas palkinto." Sandra totesi hiljaa.

"Milloin ja missä tämä kilpailu järjestetään?" painostin twi'lekiä.

::Kahden päivän päästä.:: mies vastasi heikosti. ::Siellä missä ne aina ovat… Ei täällä ole kuin yksi rata.:: hän lisäsi. Tunsin pienen helpotuksen aallon pyyhkäisevän ruumiini ylitse. Nyt meillä oli aika ja paikka, mistä Bastila olisi mahdollista tavoittaa. Jedi oli lähempänä kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.

Se tarkoitti myös sitä, että olin kuullut riittävästi.

Jännitin kättäni päättääkseni twi'lekin elämän yhdellä vakaasti tähdätyllä laukauksella ja havaitsin kaiken toiveikkuuden sulavan tämän syvempään epätoivoon valuvasta ilmeestä. Sormeni pysähtyi ennen liipaisua tuntiessani hennon ja rauhoittavan, mutta erittäin määrätietoisen otteen asekäteni ranteella.

"Anna hänen mennä." Sandra kehotti hiljaisella, mutta teräksisellä äänellä. "Saimme mitä halusimme." Äänensävy oli minulle liiankin tuttu. Ei vastaväitteitä.

Kohautin välinpitämättömästi olkapäitäni ja suuntasin aseeni pois hänen kasvoistani. Käännyin vaitonaisena ympäri ja otin suunnan suunnitellusta menoreitistämme. Sandra ja Carth kääntyivät seuraamaan. Twi'lek huokui helpottuneisuutta ja kuulin hänen yrittävän pystyyn takanamme.

"Tehokasta toimintaa, minun täytyy myönt-" Carth totesi kuiva hymy huulillansa. Hänen viimeinen sanansa hukkui pistoolini päästämään laukaukseen ja sitä seuranneeseen tömähdykseen, kun twi'lek kaatui maahan. Laskin sädepistoolini. Olin onnistunut yllättämään nopealla käännöksellä sekä uhrini että kumppanini.

Carth ja Sandra olivat pysähtyneet kesken askeleen. Vanhempi sotilas oli pyörähtänyt salaman siivittämin askelin ympäri ja kohottanut sädekiväärinsä laukauksen menosuuntaan, mutta laski sen käsittäessään, mitä oli tapahtunut.

"Mitä helvettiä, Daraz!" Carth ärjäisi, kasvot raivosta vääntyneinä.

"Tuo oli täysin tarpeetonta." Sandra sanoi hyisesti, aloittaen lauseensa melkein samaan aikaan kuin Carth.

"Tarpeetonta?" puuskahdin kylmästi ja puistelin päätäni hänen typeryydelleen. "Nainen: tuo mies oli yhtä kuin kuollut siitä sekunnista lähtien, kun hän tiesi meidän etsivän Bastilaa. Luuletko sen helpottavan tehtäväämme _piiruakaan_, että tuo jengi tietäisi meidän metsästävän juuri tätä heidän nimenomaista arvokasta _palkintoaan_?"

Sandra ravisti päätänsä niin, että vaaleat kiharat heiluivat. Carth puristeli aseensa kasvaa alkava irvistys huulillaan, mutta laski piipun alas valmiudesta.

"_Sotamies_." mies totesi painokkaasti. "Pidät jatkossa itsesi aisoissa. Vastaava ei saa toistua…" Carth höllensi otettaan aseestaan ja sysäsi sen olalleen. "Oli tilanne millainen tahansa… Me emme voi… _saa_ vajota samanlaisiksi eläimiksi kuin Sithit." hän jatkoi.

Puistelin päätäni ja jatkoin puolustamalla tekoani jäyhästi. "Hän olisi ollut riski. Minulla ei ole minkäänlaista aikomusta antaa vähäisimmänkään tietovuodon sabotoida tehtävää." Keskustelu tuntui ajan haaskaamiselta.

Kumppaneideni reaktio oli odottamani kaltainen, mutta silti huomasin alkavan ärsyyntymisen kalvavan sisuksiani. Oli sanomattakin selvää, että he olisivat antaneet vastaavan vaaran jäädä mukaan yhtälöön. Se oli typeryyttä. Se oli sokeutta.

Se oli heikkoutta hetkellä, jona sellaista ei voitu sallia.

Mikäli he olivat kykenemättömiä tekemään päätöksiä silloin, kun niiden aika oli, kykenin ottamaan ne omiin käsiini. Aion ottaa ne omiin käsiini. Vaikka se sitten tarkoittaisikin käsieni värjäämistä verenpunaisilla sävyillä.

…_Meri ei tunnista yhtä tuoretta pisaraa…_

"Sinun _itsesi_ aiheuttaman tietovuodon." Carth huomautti karheasti katkaisten hetken hiljaisuuden.

"Se oli suunniteltua." jatkoin välinpitämättömästi. "Olemme jo haaskanneet liikaa aikaa. Voimme käyttää sata Tariksen yötä käännellessämme jokaista johtolankaa etäisesti muistuttavaa kiveä. Tai voimme käydä suoraan asiaan. Tehtävämme kannalta sanoisin, että jälkimmäinen keino on todennäköisesti se _tehokkain_ keino."

"_Tehtävä_." Sandra sanoi hiljaa. "Sinä et taida miltään muulta kannalta asiaa ajatellakaan."

Nainen haukahti ilottoman naurahduksen.

"Tehtävä pitää suorittaa, tavoite on saavutettava vaikka… sen eteen joutuisi tekemään uhrauksia. Yksi henki ei ole minkään arvoinen silloin, kun uhraamalla hänet voidaan pelastaa tuhansia." Kohdistaen sanansa menosuuntaamme, hän muotoili sanoja suullaan kuin sitaattina jostain kauan sitten lausutuista sanoista. Sandra käännähti äkisti kohti minua, upottaen siniset tyynet lampensa syvälle silmiini. En väistänyt.

"Olen nähnyt kaiken tämän aikaisemmin… Olen nähnyt, mitä siitä voi seurata. Kuinka teot voivat syödä hienoimmankin miehen." Jedi mutisi ehkä enemmän itselleen kuin minulle. Tutkin vakavana naisen siroja kasvoja. Näinkö häivähdyksen aidosta huolesta?

"Et karta veren vuodattamista. Se, millä tavalla ajoittain suhtaudut toisiin elollisiin -"

Sandra huokaisi.

"- Ole varovainen, ettei sinusta tule yksi heistä, joita vastaan taistelemme." hän lopulta totesi merkitsevään sävyyn; kätkiessään sanojensa verhoon viittauksen väitetystä yhteydestäni Voimaan.

Nainen ei ollut maininnut taipumuksestani Carthille – onnekseni. Sillä tietäessäni komentajan varsin puutteellisen kyvyn tuntea luottamusta minua kohtaan, se olisi kääntänyt monia asioita entistä suuremmalle mutkalle.

"Ole varovainen, Eldran." hän kehotti, melkein kuiskaten.

Oli erikoista kuulla Sandran käyttävän etunimeäni. Kerta oli ensimmäinen, kaikkien näiden kuukausien jälkeen. Se tuntui erikoiselta, mutta… tyhjältä.

Puistelin päätäni kiinnittäessä sädepistoolin vyölleni. Nainen ei vielä tiedostanut, että olin jo tehnyt päätökseni. Ja siellä, missä lopullinen tavoitteeni sijaitsi – yhdelläkään Jedillä ei ollut siellä sijaa. Ei hänellä, ei Bastilalla.

"Kuulitte sitä miestä." murahdin. Sandran katse tiivistyi – nainen vaikutti aistineen terän, joka oli hiipinyt ääneeni.

"Bastila ei ole vapaana. Arvokas Bastilanne on jonkun halvatun _schutta_-sakin vankina ja hänen hyvinvointinsa riippuu ainoastaan heidän johtajansa hyvästä tahdosta – tahdosta, jonka pysyvyydestä emme tiedä _mitään_. _Minä _olen valmis käyttämään _kaikkia_ keinoja varmistaakseni, että meillä vielä tulevaisuudessa on nainen, jota etsiä. Minä _en _ole ottamassa sitä riskiä, että se nainen siirretään oman tekomme seurauksena - halvattu - vaikka toiselle puolelle Tarista ja emme ehdi paikalle selvittämään tilannetta ennen kuin hänen _turmelemattomuutensa_ kokee arvonalenemisen. "

Hengitin pari kertaa syvään, tasaannuttaen raivoni.

"Tässä tilanteessa. Näillä olemattomilla resursseilla mitä meillä on käytettävissä -" totesin rauhallisempaan, edelleenkin jäästä taottuun sävyyn, ja porasin katseeni vuorotellen kummankin kumppanini silmiin.

"- teidänkin tulisi olla." Huuliltani lipuva ääni oli muokattu teräksestä.

Annoin katseeni lipua Sandrasta Carthiin. Sandran kasvot olivat vakava kylmyydessään hohkaava naamio; ei tunteita – vain rauha. Nainen oli aina hankala luettava. Carthin silmistä pilkahteli epäluuloisuutta. Mutta siltikin jokin hänen ilmeensä vakavuudessa ja sotilaan nopeasti lauhtuneesta raivosta kertoi minulle, että vaikka mies ei hyväksynyt tekoani, vanhempi sotilas ymmärsi sen.

"Meidän on parasta jatkaa matkaa ennen kuin tämä paikka kuhisee Vulkarseja." Carth ehdotti sopua pohjustavaan sävyyn. Nyökkäsin lyhyesti – mies oli oikeassa.

Lupaavaa tai ei - ensimmäinen todellinen, kunnollinen vihje Bastilan sijainnista ei ollut vaikuttanut pääasialliseen suunnitelmaamme. Tarvitsisimme vielä lisää tietoa kyetäksemme rakentamaan järkevän suunnitelman naisen vapauttamiselle. Oli aika edetä.

Seuraavat Alakaupungin ytimeen kääntyvät käytävät olivat autioita ja jatkoimme matkaa lähes täydellisen hiljaisuuden vallitessa; valmiina reagoimaan, mikäli tilanne muuttuisi äkillisesti nykyistä verisemmäksi. Muutama satunnainen ohikulkija ei kiinnittänyt ryhmäämme huomiota. Alakaupungissa oli helpompi sulautua joukkoon, sillä kulkijoita oli monenlaisia – jokainen erilaisiin varusteisiin verhottuna. Kenties olimme - raskaasti aseistettuina ja taisteluasuissa - heidän silmissänsä joko jengien jäseniä, palkkionmetsästäjiä tai palkkasotureita. Se sopi minulle. Kaikki edellä mainituista joukoista kuuluivat Alakaupungissa majapaikkaa pitäviin.

_Ole__ varovainen, __Eldran__ -_ ehkä Sandran puheissa oli perää.

Ehkä nainen oli oikeassa.

Kenties. Kenties olin lipumassa sen näkymättömän rajan ylitse, jonka jälkeen en voinut kutsua itseäni enää mieheksi vaan …_hirviöksi_.

En kuitenkaan välittänyt – minulla ei ollut varaa välittää. Eikä minulla ei ollut mitään menetettävää. Varsin ilmeisestä syystä en ollut maininnut kumppaneilleni, että aikani Tasavallan – erityisesti Jedien – palveluksessa tulisi olemaan ohitse sillä Voiman siunaamalla hetkellä, kun lipuisin sukkulan kyydissä pois Tarikselta. Tai minun puolestani vaikka välittömästi, kun tapaisin Bastilan ja saisin vastauksia ajatuksiani otteessaan pitäviin kysymyksiin.

Sotakarkuruus ei ollut jaloudella pyhitetty päätös. Mutta taipaleeni tuntui olevan varjostettu niin monella erilaisella hämärän sävyllä, etten nähnyt toisenlaista vaihtoehtoa. Ainoa minua ajava tekijä, ainoa syy miksi kolusin näitä Alakaupungin käytäviä, oli Bastila Shan.

Mikä tekijä yhdisti minua ja tätä nuorta naista, jota pidettiin Tasavallan viimeisenä toivona? Miksi hän näytteli pääosaa tässä tiheään näkemässäni unessa? Tässä alitajunnastani paenneessa repaleisessa muistossa, kuten oletin.

Ehkä yksi tekijä oli se, että nainen oli Jedi.

Hatarien muistikuvieni perusteella minun menneisyyteni liittyi Jedeihin.

He eivät olleet ainoastaan parantaneet minut loukkaantumiseni jälkeen. He eivät olleet ainoastaan pitäneet minua _vankinaan_ – vailla kahleita tai kaltereita – valvoneet toimiani ja syöttäneet minulle ideologiaansa. Vaan menneisyyteni oli sitä viimeistä sinettiä vailla olevalla varmuudella nivoutunut Jedeihin huomattavasti tiiviimmin, kuin olin vielä muutamaa päivää sitten ymmärtänyt.

Jos…

Jos siinä yksinäisessä, irrallisessa muistikuvassa kädessäni todellakin oli ollut valosapeli. Eikä muistikuva ollut vain väsyneen tajuntani värittämää leikkiä.

Mahdollisuuksia tietysti oli muunlaisiakin – se minun oli myönnettävä. Olinko vain jonain yksinäisellä epätoivon hetkellä – muutoin aseitta, satunnaisessa taistelussa - turvautunut siihen ainoaan tarjolla olevaan aseeseen. Olinko tarttunut jonkun Jedin jälkeensä jättämään valomiekkaan vaikka se ei ollut koulimattoman käsiteltävissä?

En uskonut.

Muistin liian hyvin sen tuntemuksen, että käsissäni oli ollut jotain, joka oli niiden luonnollinen jatke. Jotain, jonka vähäisen massan ja ainutlaatuisen tasapainon tuntu oli uponnut syvälle lihaksiini ja niveliini niin täydellisesti, että se sai kädessäni olevan vibramiekan tuntumaan valjulta ja kömpelöltä. Korvikkeelta.

Olisin voinut maksaa melkoisen summan päästäkseni uudemman kerran kokeilemaan valomiekkaa käsissäni. Tunnustelemaan, että miten tämä Jedien kuolettava ase liikkuisi minun käskytykseni alla. Kokemaan, kuinka käteni löytäisi luonnollisen paikkansa metallisylinterin ympäriltä. Antaa sormieni löytää vaistomaisesti aktivointipainikkeelle ja katsoa puhtaasta energiasta valetun terän hyökkäämistä muotoonsa.

Tiesin suurella varmuudella, että ase tulisi tottelemaan minua.

Ja parhaimmillaankin tuntemus oli häiritsevä.

Tiesin vain kaksi tahoa, jotka oli koulutettu käyttämään tehokkaasti tätä surullisenkuuluisaa asetta, eikä kumpaakaan vaihtoehtoa ollut sävytetty vähäisimmälläkään houkuttelevuudella: Jedit ja heidän Voiman pimeän puolen turmelemat vastakappaleensa – tummat Jedit.

Joka ainoa havaitsemani vähäinen johtolangantynkä viittasi siihen, että menneisyyteni oli linkitetty joko ensimmäiseen tai jälkimmäiseen tahoon. Sandran väitteet yhteydestäni Voimaan tuntuivat sopivan jopa aavistuksen liian erinomaisesti tähän eriskummalliseen palapeliin.

Kyllä, tiedostin saavani vahvoja ennakkoaavistuksia tapahtumista; jo huomattavasti ennen kuin ne olivat asettuneet lipumaan toteutumiseensa johtavaan uomaan. Käsitin _haistavani_ olennoista kumpuavan tunteiden myllerryksen; kykeneväni _imemään_ heidän mielistään sellaisia asioita, joiden tuli järkeni mukaan olla aistieni ulottumattomissa. Taistelutilanteissa – adrenaliinin aallon pyyhkäistessä ruumiini lävitse - tunsin maailman ympärilläni haipuvan hiljentyviksi kaiuiksi. Puoliksi tiedostin, että tällöin maailman rakentui vain kohteestani ja ympäröivien vaarojen liikeradoista. Tunsin vaistomaisesti tarrautuvani _johonkin_, jolle en keksinyt nimeä, ja _imeväni_ siitä nopeutta lihaksistooni_…_ Tunsin siirtäväni tämän aistieni välittämän tiedon lihaksiini ja rakentavani siirtoni näiden osittain primitiivisten havaintojen kautta.

Jos tämä oli Voimaa, se oli kaikkialla elämässäni.

Olin kuitenkin melkoisen varma, että mikään data missään tietoverkossa ei viittaisi Jediin nimeltä Eldran Daraz. Jos olin joskus ollut yksi heistä, he olivat jättäneet tämän kertomatta. Ja siihen todennäköisesti oli helvetin hyvä syy.

Helvetti – minun vertaamiseni Jediin oli kuin yön vertaamista päivään samalla, kun väittäisi, että näistä löytyi yhtäläisyyksiä.

Se tarkoitti sitä, että olin joutunut hiljalleen kallistumaan kahdesta vaihtoehdostani siihen heikommin valoa kestävään. Olinko ollut yksi niistä kapinallisista Jedeistä, jotka olivat hyljänneet järjestönsä mandalorialaisten sotien aikana ja seuranneet Revania hänen ristiretkellään? Olinko ollut yksi heistä, jotka olivat muutamaa vuotta myöhemmin palanneet valloittajina – Sitheinä?

Kieltämättä tämä selittäisi sen, miksi muistin taistelleeni mandalorialaisia vastaan sekä Tariksella että Dxun-kuulla ja – vain Voima tietää – ties kuinka monella planeetalla, joiden nimet eivät vielä olleet tunkeutuneet esiin vähäisten muistojeni lomasta.

Jos olin ollut yksi heistä – yksi valloittajista – miksi olin enää elossa? Miksi uhrasin_ omaa_ lihaani ja vuodatin _omaa_ vertani Tasavallan puolesta?

Lisäksi mikään ei selittänyt sitä, että miksi mielessäni harhaili mandalorialaisten sotien ajoilta ja myöhemmiltä vuosilta rikkinäisiä muistoja, jotka pyrkivät kertomaan tarinaa entisestä salakuljettajasta, joka päätyi lopulta Tasavallan armeijan haaviin. Tarinaa, jonka pääosaa näyttelin tällä nimenomaisella hetkellä.

Liian moni asia ei täsmännyt. Ei sen kanssa, mitä Jedit olivat minulle kertoneet. Ei sen kanssa, mitä itse muistin.

Jonkun – edes yhden olennon tässä galaksissa täytyi tietää, mikä oli totuus. Ja minulla oli hyvin vahva tunne, että Bastila Shan – tämä uniani harmailla silmillään ja vakaalla katseellaan piinaava nuori nainen – oli niin lähellä vastausta kuin tulisin kuunaan pääsemään.

"Pysähdytään hetkeksi tähän." ehdotin, kun cantinan valokyltti pilkotti varjoisan käytävän reunasta. Olimme saapuneet Alakaupungin ruuhkaisempaan osaan, sillä lukuisista erilaisista roduista koostuvien kulkijoiden määrä oli kasvanut. Cantinan ovella seisova rodian-rotuinen ovimies ohjasi parhaillaan twi'lek-pariskuntaa sisään.

"Javyarin cantina." Sandra luki nimen lukuisten värisävyjen kakofoniana vilkkuvasta kyltistä. "Dia mainitsi tämän." hän jatkoi äänellä, joka vaikutti saaneen jääkerroksen kesken lauseen.

"Pieni tauko ei ole pahitteeksi." Carth myönteli kevyesti. "Luultavasti tämä on jälleen se paras mahdollisuus kevyeen tiedonkeruuseen, mikä näiltä seuduilta löytyy."

Ohitimme ovimiehen ja astuimme Sandran johdolla sisään. Naisen ilme oli jännittynyt ja suu puristunut tiukaksi viivaksi, kun siniset silmät pyyhkivät lukuisista eri roduista koostuvaa asiakkaiden joukkoa. Etsien.

Ohitin sisäänkäynnin lähelle sijoitetut pazaak-pöydät ja toisiltaan rahaa nyhtävät pelaajat. Sivustalla näkyi kaksi hyönteismäistä rodiania dejarikiin uppoutuneena. Seisahduin, kun havaitsin cantinan keskiosaan avautuvassa ovensuussa seisovan hahmon.

Mies, jämerällä varrella varustettu, muttei pituudella pilattu; hänen päälakensa ylettyessä ehkä olkapäähäni asti. Valkoinen päähine ja sininen takki. Oli päivä tai yö, tummat lasit verhosivat hänen kasvojaan. Tiesin hänen vyöltään löytyvän kaksi ainutlaatuista, koristeltua sädepistoolia. Mieleni lukitsi välittömästi kasvot yhteen nimeen; hänen nimeensä.

Calo Nord.

Mitähän galaksin tunnetuin palkkionmetsästäjä teki Tariksen kaltaisella syrjäisellä planeetalla, nuhjuisessa kapakassa jopa Tariksenkin mittapuulla mitattuna?

Kohotin kulmaani, kun Nord ampui viileästi rodianin ja twi'lekin, jotka olivat huutaneet solvauksen hänen peräänsä; niin uhrien viimeisten uhmakkaiden sanojen kuin heidän ruumiidensa tömähdyksien hukkuessa cantinan hälinään. Yksikään cantinan kymmenistä asiakkaista ei kääntynyt katsomaan.

"Vaikka en epäile lainkaan kykyjäsi, on parasta olla sekaantumatta." Carth mutisi Sandralle. Vanhempi sotilas oli tarttunut Jediä kyynärvarresta. Naisen silmissä oleva katse kieli tyrmistyksestä.

Calo Nord suuntasi rauhallisesti askeleensa kohti uloskäyntiä. Hän soi minulle yhden vilkaisun. Jokin osa minusta puoliksi odotti hänen tunnistavan minut, mutta katse oli ohitse niin nopeasti, etten voinut tehdä sen perusteella johtopäätöksiä teon menestyksestä. Olinko ollut tämän miehen kanssa tekemisissä joskus menneisyydessä? En muistanut. Ovi kalahti takanamme ja palkkionmetsästäjä oli poistunut.

"Tämä haisee vahvasti Exchangelta. Hän metsästää suurempia kaloja kuin näissä vesissä uiskentelee." totesin Carthille. Sotilas nyökkäsi samalla, kun Sandra ravisti kätensä irti tämän otteesta.

"Palaan kohta." Jedi sanoi ja lipui kevyesti asiakkaiden joukkoon. Viittasin Carthin mukaani cantinan keskellä sijaitsevalle tiskille. Matkalla astuin kuolleen rodianin ylitse. Twi'lek oli jo raahattu pois. Ilmeisesti rutiinihommaa cantinan henkilökunnalle.

Oli päivän arpapelin aika. Tilasin tiskiltä kolme nimeltään tuntematonta ruoka-annosta ja tumman tarisialaisen oluen. Havaitessani Carthin ilmeen, virnistin ja tuplasin jälkimmäisen tilauksen.

Valikoimme pöydän cantinan keskialueen nurkasta. Jostain taustalta kuului musiikkia. Muutaman minuutin päästä twi'lek-tarjoilija tuli täyttämään pöydän tilauksellamme. Sini-ihoinen nainen loi yhden kysyvän silmäyksen kolmanteen annokseen, jolle ei ollut syöjää.

"Minun varmaan pitäisi huomauttaa, että suoritamme tehtävää." Carth mutisi ottaessaan ison siemauksen tuopista.

"Yritän vain sulautua joukkoon." perustelin rauhallisesti.

"Kaikkia näitä paikkoja taitaa yhdistää se, että yleensä ei tiedä mitä lihaa saa eteensä. Edes maistamisen jälkeen." Carth mutisi tarkastellessaan annostaan miedolla epäluuloisuudella. Virnistin ja maistoin omaani.

"Ehkä nerfiä. Ehkä kokin entinen naapuri." myöntelin havaitessani ruoan mauttomaksi. Carth puuskahti lyhyen naurahduksen ennen kuin hänen ilmeensä vakavoitui.

"Kuule, minun täytyy myöntää, että olen ehkä ollut tarpeettoman tyly sinua kohtaan." hän tokaisi äkisti. Kohotin kulmiani ja suuntasin katseeni annoksestani vanhemman sotilaan kasvoihin.

"Kyllä, siirtosi ajoitus oli enemmän kuin epäilyttävä. Sinussa on paljon sellaista, joka ei täsmää papereihisi. Mutta vaikutat olevan tosissasi _tehtävämme_ suhteen." sotilas jatkoi välttäen huolellisesti mainintoja nimistä, jotka olisivat voineet kääntää ylimääräisiä korvia suuntaamme.

Nyökkäsin ja uppouduin tutkimaan annostani. Helvetti – olisi ollut mielenkiintoista nähdä nämä pahamaineiset tietoni ennen niiden muuttumista avaruuspölyksi.

"Ehkä olen kuulostanut paranoidilta… Se ei ole tavoitteeni. Olen vain oppinut, että yhteensattumilla ei ole sijaa ystävämme_ kaltaisten_ ollessa kysymyksessä." hän sanoi ja nyökkäsi suuntaan, jonne Sandra oli kadonnut.

Kohotin katseeni uudestaan. Carth oli herättänyt mielenkiintoni. Mikä olikaan ollut Jedien osa juuri tämän nimenomaisen tehtävän aikana, joka oli johtanut _Endar __Spiren_ tuhoutumiseen?

"Heitä vaikutti olevan melkoinen määrä kyydissä." totesin kuivasti, johdatellen varovaisesti Carthia jatkamaan. Nostin tuoppini ja täytin suuni tummalla nesteellä.

Mies nauraa hörähti. "Hehän käytännössä valtasivat koko perhanan aluksen. Heillä oli hirvittävä määrä erilaisia pyyntöjä. Sinun siirtosi taisi olla sieltä pienemmästä päästä."

Olut suussani muuttui hapoksi. Jouduin taistelemaan sen kurkustani alas, elimistöni komentaessa minua sylkemään nesteen pöydälle. Carthin nauru kuivui kasaan.

"Et tiennyt." Carth totesi nähdessänsä ilmeeni.

"Jatka." kehotin rauhallisella äänellä vaikka sisuskaluni oli upotettu laavaan. Carth tutkailin minua, arvioiden.

"Perhana. Eihän se mikään sotasalaisuus ole, että pyyntö siirtoosi tuli _kadonneen_ tuttavamme ryhmältä."

Olin tyrmistynyt. Sieltä se oli luikerrellut, keskustelun lomasta kuin myrkkykäärme – yksi yhteys lisää muistojeni nuoreen naiseen.

"Mutta… Mikä on minusta erikoisempaa… _Sopivaa_ suorastaan, että sinä ja _ystävämme_ – kaksi viime hetken täydennystä - olette ainoiden, vähäisten selviytyjien joukossa." Carth jatkoi hiljaisella äänellä.

"Olen jo sanonut, että mitä _taivaalla_ tapahtui – minulla ei ole mitään tekemistä sen kanssa." totesin kyllästyneenä.

"En väitä, että olisi. Mutta… Mitä haluan sanoa…" Carth jatkoi. "En usko sattumiin. En _heidän_ ollessa kysymyksessä… Sattumia ei tällöin ole."

Miehen kasvot tummenivat hetkeksi surusta. Hänen mielensä vaikutti käyvän läpi jotain muistoa menneisyydestä. Muistoa, joka oli myrkytetty syvällä katkeruudella.

"Hitto vieköön. Mumisen kuin jokin halvatun idiootti." Carth puuskahti. "Olen vain jo kauan sitten oppinut, että en luota minkään olevan sitä, miltä se aluksi näyttää."

Naurahdin henkisesti hetkessä vellovalle ironialle. En ilosta.

"Olet hyvä sotilas, Carth." sanoin. "Näen vain, että taistelet jotain isompaa vastaan kuin mitä annat ilmi."

Carthin suupielet vetäytyivät katkeraan irvistykseen.

"Sanotaan, että minulla on oma summani verotettavana." Carth veti syvään henkeä ennen kuin jatkoi. "Perheeni… vaimoni ja poikani olivat Teloksella, kun oma entinen komentajani veti liipaisimesta." Carthin ääni puuroutui pidätettyyn suruun ja hän rykäisi kerran saadakseen sen jälleen kulkemaan.

Tutkin miehen synkentyneitä kasvoja. Telos oli raiskattu, tuhottu planeetta. Planeettaa kiertänyt Sithien sotalaivasto oli pommittanut sieltä kaiken elollisen tuhkaksi; muuttanut kokonaisen planeetan elinkelvottomaksi jätemaaksi. Tuho oli ollut käsittämätön. Kuolleiden määrä oli noussut miljooniin.

Tämä mies oli antanut kahdelle heistä kasvot.

"Olen pahoillani." Kuulin sanojen lipuvan huuliltani puoliautomaattisesti, karheasti. Jokin muljahti syvällä sisälläni. Tunsinko… empatiaa? Milloin viimeksi muistin tunteneeni surua toisen olennon menetyksen puolesta? Värähdin tahtomattani.

Vielä syvemmällä sisälläni velloi kitkerä halveksunta. Ei Carthia kohtaan. Vaan se suuntautui sitä karmivaa tekoa kohtaan, joka oli riistänyt mieheltä tämän perheen.

Carth heilautti kättänsä välinpitämättömästi; selvästi haluamatta jatkaa keskustelua aiheesta.

"Anna olla. Meillä on muutakin mietittävää. Sitä paitsi - _hän _on tulossa."

Käänsin pääni kohti cantinan tiskiä ja näin yllätyksekseni Sandran keinahtelemassa pehmein askelin kohti pöytäämme. Jedin huulilla väreili harvinainen vieno hymy. Tyytyväisyyttä?

Jedi oli onnistunut huomaamattani lipumaan seuraamme. Nykyään se oli harvinaista. Olin huomannut kuin vaistomaisesti tiedostavani hänen läsnäolonsa.

Sandra loi tuiman vilkaisun alustavasti verotettuihin tuoppeihimme ja hänen suunsa nytkähti sanojen piikin yrittäessä purkautua sieltä ulos. Nainen kuitenkin päätti pysyä vaiti havaitessaan pöydässä vallitsevan synkeän tunnelman ja otti oman paikkansa, käyden ahnaasti kiinni annokseensa.

"Oletan, että matkasi oli hyödyllinen." totesin.

Sandra nyökkäsi ja jälleen pieni hymy kaarsi hänen suupieliään ylöspäin samalla, kun hän pureskeli ruokaansa.

"Erään naisen ei enää tarvitse huolehtia palkkiosta, joka oli asetettu hänen päästään. Eräs mies on juuri oppinut läksynsä." Hän nauraa helähti. "Pysyvästi."

Carth nyökkäili hyväksyvästi. Annoin pienen hymyn levitä huulilleni.

Nähtävästi Sandra oli selvittänyt Dian, Yläkaupungissa tapaamamme naisen tapauksen. Tai, oikeastaan Sandra oli käytännössä murtautunut Dian piilopaikkanaan pitämään asuntoon. Naurahdin muistikuvalle.

Nainen oli piileskellyt sen samaisen oven takana, joka oli aina ohi kulkiessani kiinnittänyt minunkin huomioni. Syystä, jota en kyennyt pukemaan täysin sanoiksi.

Mielestäni meillä oli tärkeämpääkin tekemistä kuin jonkun Davikin kätyrin raivostuttaneen naisen hyvinvoinnin turvaaminen. Mutta asia oli ollut Sandralle tärkeä. Nainen vaikutti ottaneen oman sydämensä kannettavaksi tuo jakamaton velvollisuus toteuttaa oikeudenmukaisuus teossa, joka oli johtanut kätyrin nostamaan palkkion tämän Dia-nimisen naisen hengestä. Nainen oli puolustanut omaa koskemattomuuttaan mieheltä, verenvuotoon johtaneella menestyksellä.

Vaikka olin pitänyt Diaa turhana, ylimääräisenä mutkana tiellämme, en kuitenkaan voinut olla tuntematta vahingoniloa, jos _di__'__kut_ oli saanut toisenkin rangaistuksen Dian viiltämän haavan lisäksi. Miehellä ei ollut kunniaa. Ja tilanteen ollessa toinen, olisin mielelläni nähnyt hänen verensä vuotavan.

Jedi vaikutti hoitaneen tehtävänsä herättämättä lainkaan huomiota. Aina silloin tällöin, huolimatta tuntemastani vastenmielisyydestä hänen järjestöään kohtaan, Sandra kieltämättä onnistui yllättämään minut mieluisillakin tavoilla.

"Kerrohan, Sandra, että saitko samalla selville, kuinka pääsemme seuraamaan kiiturikilpailuja lähietäisyydeltä?" kysyin otettuani uuden siemauksen tuopista.

* * *

><p>Luutnantti polvistui pelastuskapselin vierelle. Kapseli oli toinen, jonka Sithit olivat paikallistaneet Tummakaupungista. Ja se oli kolmas, jonka luona hän oli vieraillut. Kolme tyhjää kapselia, kolme alkuperäisestä muodostaan vääntynyttä metallista koppia. Nämä olivat ainoa johtolanka, joka hänellä oli Jedistä.<p>

Tämä nimenomainen kapseli oli iskeytynyt maahan nopeudella, joka oli saanut sen uppoamaan puolikkaan miehen verran Tummakaupungin maaperään. Sen ulkokuoren metallirakenteet olivat vääntyilleet irvokkaasti, mutta sisärakenteet vaikuttivat säilyneen hyvin muodossaan - toisin kuin Tummakaupungiin pudonneen kaksosensa.

Luutnantti oli varma: se oli Jedin kapseli. Sen täytyi olla.

_Revanin huoneiston ulkopuolella ei ollut vartioita. Heitä ei milloinkaan ollut. He eivät olleet tarpeellisia – kukaan ei osoittanut niin voimakasta typeryyttä, että olisi astunut mustan lordin huoneisiin vailla lupaa. _

_Luutnantti hengitti yhden kerran syvään ennen kuin painoi avauspainiketta. Ovet suhahtivat ääneti auki. Hän astui sisään ja avautuva näkymä sai hänet pysähtymään niille sijoillensa. _

Maa oli pehmeää, saven ja hiekan sekasotkua. Lukuisat olivat käyneet kapselilla ennen häntä; fakta, jonka hän oli tiennyt jo ennen saapumistaan putoamispaikalle. Lukuisat toistensa ylitse risteilevät jälkien polut tekivät jäljittämisestä mahdotonta. Yhden ihmisen jäljet – mikäli tämä vielä liikkui omilla jaloillaan – olivat jo päiviä sitten haipuneet toisten kulkijoiden askelten alle. Sotilaita, haaskalintuja, onnenonkijoita… jopa mutanttien räpylämäisten tassujen painaumia näkyi maassa. Luutnantti irvisti turhautuneena tutkiessaan painaumia.

Kuka oli saapunut paikalle ensimmäisenä? Kenen askeleet olivat kulkeneet kauimpana menneisyydessä? Oliko Jedi kävellyt omien jalkojensa varassa kapselista ulos… vai oliko hänet raahattu tai kannettu?

_Huone ei ollut sellainen, jossa Luutnantti olisi odottanut Sithin mustan lordin asuvan. Se oli yksinkertainen, kooltaan vain ehkä kaksi kertaa hänen omaansa suurempi. Sen kalusteista puuttui kaikki ylellisyyteen viittaava; huonekalujen noudattaessa samoja harmaiden sävyjä ja riisuttuja muotoja kuin hänen oman huoneensa vähäinen sisustus. Hän erotti sängyn; peitteiden maatessa säntillisesti suorassa, koskemattomina. _

_Se oli sotilaan huone. _

_Sängyn vieressä olevaa tilaa hallitsi tavaraan hautautunut suuri työpöytä, joka oli tungettu täyteen näyttöjä ja datapaneeleita, joiden ruuduilla vilkkui tekstiä ja graafista kuvaa laivaston alusten liikkeistä. Yllätyksekseen hän havaitsi jopa… viinilasin?, jonka jalka oli ahdettu kolmen pöydälle levitellyn datapaneelin väliin. _

_Huoneen transparimetalli-ikkunat avautuivat kohti Valloittajan valtavaa kaarevaa nokkaa ja avaruutta, joka oli kadottanut muotonsa suuntautuessaan hyperavaruuden vilkkaaksi viivanäytökseksi. _

_Samaan suuntaan tarkkaili myös pitkä hahmo, jonka leveää selkää ja voimakasta ruumista verhosi musta hupullinen viitta, joka laskeutui ryöppyinä hänen selkäänsä pitkin ulottuen lähes hänen nilkkoihinsa saakka. Mies seisoi ryhdissä, jalat hartioidensa leveydelle levitettynä ja hänen kätensä olivat hänen selkänsä takana, oikean pitäen vasemman ranteesta kiinni. Käsiä verhosivat hanskat ja verenpunaiset rannesuojat. _

Luutnantti hylkäsi jälkien tutkimisen todetessaan yrityksen hyödyttömyyden ja nousi seisomaan. Hän kokeili jalallaan varovaisesti kapselin suuaukon reunaa ja todettuaan sylinterin pysyvän kasassa, hän otti yhden varovaisen askeleen kohti sen autioina ammottavaa hämärää, hampaatonta kitaa. Suuaukko, kenties Jedin _hauta_, oli hänen vyötärönsä korkeudella. Sen lattian suunta osoitti neljäkymmentäviisi astetta yläviistoon, kohti Alakaupungin rakenteita. Hän käytti käsivoimiaan punnertaessaan itsensä sisälle.

_Darth Revan seisoi täydessä sotavarustuksessaan hänen edessään. Eikä Sithin musta lordi osoittanut merkkejä kiinnostuksesta hänen läsnäoloaan kohtaan. _

_Luutnantti nielaisi kerran tyhjää. _

_Musta lordin henkilökohtainen kutsu oli tullut hänelle yllätyksenä ja hän oli totellut välittömästi tiedon saatuaan. Nyt, kierrettyään Interdictor-luokan aluksen melkein toiseen reunaan, hän oli paikalla, mutta Sith-lordi ei reagoinut millään tavalla. Revan oli varmasti täysin tietoinen hänen läsnäolostaan, mutta hän tunsi olonsa epävarmaksi. Odottiko lordi häneltä ilmoitusta saapumisestaan? Oliko hänellä kestänyt liian kauan? Hetken hän pohti päästävänsä hiljaisen rykäisyn, mutta hylkäsi ajatuksen välittömästi. Ehkä jonkun toisen upseerin seurassa hän olisi toiminut sillä tavalla, mutta Revan ei sopinut minkään upseerin määritelmään. Hän päätti odottaa. _

_Aika tuntui pitkältä sekuntien levitessä minuuteiksi. _

Hänen silmänsä vahvistivat hänen epäilynsä - kapseli oli selvinnyt törmäyksestä kaksoisveljeään paremmalla menestyksellä. Sisäonkaloa reunustavista penkeistä kaksi oli irronnut ja siirtynyt kapselin keskelle, kulkureitin tukkeeksi. Kenties törmäyksen aiheuttaman voima-aallon seurauksena. Kenties kapselissa vierailleiden haaskansyöjien siirtäminä.

Hän astui varovaisesti penkin ylitse ja irvisti, kun kuuli metallisen narahduksen askeleensa alla. Vaikka hän ei ollut nähnyt mutantteja kapselin ympärillä, se ei tarkoittanut, etteikö iäti nälkäisiä, tarkkakorvaisia lihansyöjiä voisi vaania lähietäisyydellä. Rakghoulit liikkuivat aina laumoissa. Se ei ollut mieltä keventävä tieto.

"_Luutnantti." kuului matala miesääni jostain päätä verhoavan hupun syövereistä. _

_"Ketä palvelet?"_

"_Olen vannonut palvelevani Sithin keisarikuntaa, lordi Revan." Luutnantti vastasi. Hän oli hätkähtänyt tahtomattaan kuullessaan äänen. Tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän kuuli Revanin äänen muulla tavalla kuin tietokoneellisesti tehostettuna. Se pystyi tarkoittamaan vain…_

"Ketä_ palvelet?__" __kysymys __kuului__ uudemman__ kerran,__ terävämmin.__ Painostavammin._

"_Teitä, lordi Revan." hän vastasi totuudenmukaisesti, yrittäen saada ääneensä itsevarmuutta, joka oli pakenemassa hänen ruumiistaan. _

_Huone vajosi hetkeksi painostavaan hiljaisuuteen. Kunnes Revan jatkoi._

Kapseli oli riivitty tyhjäksi kaikesta arvokkaasta. Hän ei olettanut löytävänsä mitään Jediin viittaavaa esinettä, sillä sotilaat olivat tutkineet kapselin. Valosapeli, vaatteet… mahdollinen ruumis. Nämä kaikki oli jo siirretty pois ennen sotilaiden saapumista. Mutta hänen velvollisuuteensa oli tarkistaa. Sillä hänen silmänsä olivat tarkemmat. Ehkä jotain oli jäänyt huomaamatta.

Yksi ainoa. Yksi ainoa havainto naisesta, niin hän tietäisi varmuudella olevansa tämän jäljillä.

"_En aisti sanojesi takana valhetta." musta lordi totesi. Darth Revan kääntyi rauhallisesti ympäri, kätensä edelleenkin selkänsä takana, ja luutnantti tunsi viimein hänen katseensa poltteen kohdistuvan omiin kasvoihinsa. Luutnantti huomasi kaiken syljen juuri kuivuneen suustaan. Hän antoi katseensa viivähtää mustan lordin verenpunaiseen vivahtavassa rintapanssarissa ennen kuin uskoi näkemänsä todeksi ja uskaltautui kohdistamaan katseensa kohti tämän kasvoja. _

_Vaikka Darth Revanin kasvot olivat puolittain hupun varjostamat, hän kykeni erottamaan vaalean, kalpean ihon, joka kuulsi varjoista kuin kuu yötaivaalla. Hän havaitsi suoran nenän ja huulen kaaren. _

"_Minulla on sinulle tehtävä, luutnantti." matala ääni kuului huulten välistä. _

"_Huomenna 0530 pysähdymme täydentämään polttoainevarantoja Iridonian yllä. Jättäydyt tällöin laivastosta siviilivaatteissa. Sinulle annetaan uusi henkilöllisyys ja varustettu alus, joka on Tasavallan rekisterissä." Revan selosti astellessaan kohti työasemaansa. Musta lordi nosti käteensä datapaneelin lukuisien joukosta yhdellä sulavalla liikkeellä. _

"_Sinun tulee matkata Coruscantiin ja tarjota osaamisesi Tasavallan laivaston palvelukseen." _

_Revanin huulet vääntyivät mietoon virnistykseen, joka ei kuvastanut iloa. Luutnantti pakotti hengityksensä rytmin tasaantumaan. Oliko hän kuullut oikein?_

"_Sinusta tulee minun silmäni linjan toisella puolella, luutnantti." _

_Nähtävästi hän oli. _

"_Kyllä, herrani." Luutnantti vastasi. Hänen sykkeensä oli juuri kohonnut pari astetta nopeammaksi. _

_Hän räpäytti silmiään ja Revan oli aivan hänen edessään. Mustan lordin kylmät, vaalean meripihkan väriset silmät olivat pureutuneet hänen silmiinsä. Ensimmäistä kertaa hän sai suoran näkymän mustan lordin kasvoihin. Eikä Darth Revan ollut mitään, mitä hän oli olettanut tämän olevan. _

"_Se on virallinen tarina, luutnantti." Revan jatkoi. "Seuraavan seikan, jonka kerron, tulee pysyä vain ja ainoastaan tämän nimenomaisen huoneen seinien sisäpuolella."_

"_Kyllä, lordi Revan."_

Tummakaupungin ilma oli pölyistä ja haisi jollekin viikkoja sitten kuolleelle ja hautaamatta jätetylle. Luutnantti hypähti kevyesti ulos pelastuskapselista, hänen jalkojensa löytäessä äänettömästi tukensa pehmeältä kamaralta. Kuuliko hän murahduksen jostain kauempaa, sivultansa?

Stealth-kenttägeneraattori surahti ääneti käyntiin. Tämä oli hyvä paikka odottaa, rakghouleja tai ei.

Hänen täytyisi vain olla kärsivällinen, sillä hänen kohteensa tulisi vaeltamaan tätä kautta. Nyt hän oli varma, että hänen ja hänen kohteensa tiet tulivat vääjäämättä risteämään. Mitä siitä sitten seuraisikaan..

Hänen sormiansa kierteli hius. Yksi ainoa hius, jonka hän tiesi väriltänsä suklaanruskeaksi.

_Darth Revan ojensi hänelle datapaneelin. _

"_On muutakin. Tärkeydessään kaiken muun ylittävä tehtäväsi on seurata hänen liikkeitään." musta lordi sanoi. Luutnantti katsoi hämmästyneenä nuoren naisen kuvaa; suklaanruskeita hiuksia ja harmaita silmiä. Miksi tämä… tyttönen kiinnosti Darth Revania, Sithin mustaa lordia?_

_Revan vaikutti aistivan hänen hämmennyksensä. _

"_Kuten sinä olet minun aseeni - hän on Tasavallan ase, luutnantti." Kylmä hymy vääntyi Revanin huulille. "Hiomaton, kouluttamaton ja vielä toistaiseksi tylppä ase… Mutta aion saada tämän nimenomaisen aseen haltuuni."_

_Revan viittasi haarniskoidulla kädellään kohti työasemansa vieressä sijaitsevaa tuolia. _

"_Istu alas, luutnantti. Minulla on sinulle paljon yksityiskohtia kerrottavana." _

Hän muisti vieläkin häkeltyneisyytensä ja epävarmuutensa askelissaan, kun hän oli astellut takaisin omaan huoneeseensa keräämään varusteitansa. Ja kaikkein vähäisimmin juuri saamastaan tehtävästä johtuen.

Revanilla oli aina jokin suunnitelma tekojensa takana. Aina. Miksi Voiman nimessä vuosia naamiota käyttänyt musta lordi oli juuri tällä nimenomaisella hetkellä päättänyt näyttää hänelle kasvonsa? Jokainen tiesi, että Revan oli ottanut piirteettömän punamustan mandalorialaisen naamion käyttöön ennen osallistumistaan mandalorialaisiin sotiin. Jo aikoina, kun hän vielä tunnusti itsensä Jediksi. Mies oli verhonnut tällä kasvonsa, pysyvästi - näin luutnantti oli olettanut. Hän oli kuullut huhuja jostain vannotusta valasta. Revanilla ei ollut kasvoja - hänen kasvonsa olivat tuo naamio. Revan oli aina ollut mysteerio, ei ihminen.

Hän oli tiedostanut nähneensä häivähdyksen samoista piirteistä Valloittajalla lukuisaan otteeseen. Yleensä harjoitussaleissa, joskus jopa ruokalassa. Nuori tummahiuksinen mies oli ollut verhoutunut yksinkertaisiin tumman Jedin kaapuihin ja kantanut yhtä tai kahta valosapelia vyöllänsä, joten hän oli olettanut miestä sellaiseksi. Hän oli joskus jopa vaihtanut muutaman sanan tämän hiljaisen, lyhytsanaisen miehen kanssa. Tiedostamattaan, _kenen_ kanssa hän oli keskustellut. Tiedostamatta, että _kuka_ oli valvonut hänen askeliaan.

Kaikki ne vuodet Revan oli kulkenut heidän keskuudessaan. Heidän itsensä sitä tietämättä. Tarkkaillut. Arvioinut.

Revan oli ottanut naamiostaan kaiken hyödyn irti.

Revan ei ollut mitään, mitä luutnantti oli odottanut. Miehestä oli kulkenut huhuja, joiden perusteella hän oli jotain tuntemattomampaa avaruusrotua tai vähintään puoliksi ihminen ja puoliksi kone. Jopa hän oli yllättynyt havaitessaan, että Revan oli ihminen ja vielä – halvattu vieköön – häntä itseään pari vuotta nuorempi, mikäli hän oli arvioinut oikein.

Tämä nuori mies oli ollut hän, jota luutnantti oli seurannut kaikki ne vuodet. Mandalorialaisten sotien voittoon, tuntemattomaan avaruuteen ja lukuisaan taisteluun Sith-lipun alla. Tämä nuori mies oli, hittovie, voittanut massiivisen mandalorialaisten johtajan, taktiikkanero Mandalore Ultimaten, mies miestä vastaan - kaksinkamppailussa! Kuinka vanha Revan oli ollut mandalorialaisten sotien alussa – kahtakymmentäkään?

Ja sitten Revan oli kuollut, Jedin nimeltä _Bastila Shan_ surmattua hänet. Bastilan, jonka liikkeiden välittäminen oli ollut luutnantin tehtävä.

Itsensä Revanin antama tehtävä.

_Minulla __on__ kykyjäsi kohtaan __mitä __suurin __luottamus, __Trask.__ Toivon, __että __en __tule __pettymään. _Ne olivat olleet Revanin viimeiset sanat hänelle.

Luutnantti päästi suustaan ulos yhden pitkän henkäisyn ja pyyhkäisi hikipisaran otsaltaan. Hän tähyili tiiviisti suuntaan, jonka tiesi johtavan kohti Tummakaupunkiin vievää hissiä. Kohta, saatuaan lopullisen varmistuksen epäilyilleen, hän tulisi ottamaan sen askeleen, jonka jälkeen hänellä ei enää ollut paluuta _Leviathanille_. Kohta.

Jedien metsästäjä, luutnantti Trask Weyron, joka tunnettiin Tasavallassa myös nimellä Trask Ulgo, oli olettanut, että hänen tuli jatkaa tehtäväänsä Revanin käskyjen mukaisesti. Vaikka Sithin hallitsija oli vaihtunut. Ja niin hän oli tehnytkin.

Kunnes, _Endar__ Spirellä_, hän oli nähnyt kuolleen miehen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Kiitos **Rni**:lle, kun olet jaksanut arvostella tätä tarinaa. Kuten sanottua, yhdelläkin arvostelulla on aivan uskomaton kannustava voima. Puhumattakaan siitä, kuinka mieltä ylentäviä sinun jättämäsi arvostelut ovat olleet. :)

Täytynee mainita, että olen tarkoituksella nimennyt Tariksen kaupunginosia väärin. Se johtuu kaupunginosien englanninkielisistä nimistä: Upper City, Middle City, Lower City ja Undercity. Suomen kielelle käännettäessä nuo kaksi jälkimmäistä kääntyisivät ei-niin-sulavasti alemmaksi kaupungiksi ja alikaupungiksi (tai oikeastaan "alla kaupungiksi"). Tämä ei minusta toimi, joten otin vapauden nimetä viimeisen Tummakaupungiksi ja siten erottaa selvästi kaupunginosat toisistaan. Minusta se vain jotenkin sopii kyseiselle paikalle. Toivottavasti tällainen "sooloilu" ei ole ketään haitannut.

Ja kohtaaminen Bastilan kanssa lähestyy vääjäämättömästi. Mikäli onnistun pitämään lukujen laajuudet kasassa, seuraavassa luvussa laskeudumme Tummakaupunkiin ja viimeistään sitä seuraavassa tapaamme erään kauan kadoksissa olleen neidon…


	8. Luku 8

All previous disclaimers apply.

**A/N:** Olen elossa. Kesä tulee ja hiukan töksähdellen toiminut kirjoituskoneistoni on taas käynnistymässä. Ja hah – kuinka väärässä voikaan ihminen olla. :D Viittaan tällä lukujen pituuteen ja määrään, erityisesti edellisen luvun loppuun kirjoittamaani kommenttiin. Ensin ajattelin kirjoittaa muutaman luvun täysin valmiiksi ennen yhdenkään julkaisemista, mutta lopulta tulin siihen tulokseen, että pakko vapauttaa tämä pisimpään tietokoneellani hautunut osio bittiavaruuteen ja ennen kaikkea pois omasta koneistostani.

Ja enpä uskonut näkeväni sitä päivää, jolloin pääsen kiittämään kokonaista kahta lukijaa arvosteluista. Kiitoksia **Rni** ja **Master Revan** kannustavista kommenteista!

Käynnistelläänpä hiukan tarinankin moottoreita tämän luvun myötä...

**Luku 8.**

_Ei ole tunteita; on vain rauha. Ei ole tunteita -_

Tuttu mantra toistui opittuna rutiinina Sandran mielessä.

_- on vain rauha…_

Miehen ja taistelukoneen risteymä nimeltään Eldran Daraz kohotti vibramiekkansa ja syöksyi hänen kimppuunsa yhtenä mustan ja kullansekaisena myrskynä.

_Ahaa. Et anna… minulle aikaa valmistautua…_

Hyökkäyksen äkkinäisyys ryöpsäytti Sandran kehon täyteen adrenaliinia, kun hän työnsi vaistomaisesti miekkansa torjuvien iskujen sarjaan. Hyökkäys oli nopea, tehokas ja tappavan täsmällinen, mutta nainen otti lyönnit omalla miekallaan vastaan vaivattomasti. Kortoosivahvisteinen metalli iski ja painautui metallia vasten lukemattomien rytmikkäiden kalskahduksien saattelemana. Nainen antoi itsensä tuntea ripauksen tyytyväisyyttä, kun hän havaitsi miehen olevan pakotettu säilyttämään etäisyytensä.

_Etkö pysty parempaan, sotamies?_

Sandra hyödynsi syntynyttä aukkoa pyöräyttämällä kehonsa taipumaan napakkaan potkuun, tavoitellessaan miehen tasapainon horjuttamista. Mies menettäisi tasapainonsa, kaatua tömähtäisi maahan ja koko tämä älyttömyys olisi ohitse ennen kuin ehtisi kunnolla alkaakaan.

Tai näin hän kaavaili.

Daraz joko näki tai aavisti tulevan hyökkäyksen ja otti kevyen sivuaskeleen. Maailma hidasti hetkeksi kulkuaan ja Sandra havaitsi jalkateränsä lipuvan sotilaan kevyesti panssaroidun keskivartalon ohitse.

_Nopea…_

Ilmarako kengän ja kyljen välillä ei ollut kuin hiuksen paksuinen, mutta täydellisen riittävä. Saatuaan jalkansa jälleen tukemaan ruumistaan, Sandralle tuli kiire ottaa vastaan kolmea raivokasta iskua, joista yksi kohdistui kohti hänen olkapäätään, toinen keskiruumistaan ja kolmas halkaisi ilmaa kohdistuessaan kohti hänen reittään. Vibramiekka ehti kahden jälkimmäisen tielle juuri ja juuri.

_Todella nopea._ Sandra ymmärsi, että alku oli ollut vain leikittelyä. Mies oli tiivistämässä tahtiaan; kiskomassa väkisin hänestä irti niitä voimavaroja, joita tiedosti hänessä piilevän; hakemassa hänen rajojaan. Kuin lauma nälkäisiä _cannokeja_, mies oli Sandran kimpussa. Joka puolella näykkimässä kultahohtoisella terällä, tavoitellessaan naisen vartaloa lähettämillään sivalluksilla.

Kärkkyen, vaanien, yllyttäen.

Sandran oli myönnettävä, että entiseksi salakuljettajaksi ja tuoreeksi Tasavallan sotilaaksi mies antoi kiitettävän vastuksen. Varsin kiitettävän.

Hän joutui käyttämään kaiken keskittymiskykynsä pysyäkseen iskujen lyömässä kiivaassa tahdissa mukana. Siitä huolimatta, että hän ammensi tukea Voimasta siivittääkseen refleksinsä aavistuksen yli inhimillisen tason. Miehen viskominen pitkin harjoitussalin seiniä olisi saattanut olla epäkorrektia. Mutta pieni, lähes huomaamaton määrä Voimaa ja sen edesauttamaa nopeaa havainnointikykyä oli vähintäänkin tasapuolista, Sandra oli päättänyt.

Koska mies teki juuri näin itsekin, vaistomaisesti.

Viimeisimmän iskusarjan tärähtävä voima käsivarsien lihaksiaan tykyttäen, Jedi väisti sivuaskeleella, kun mies pyöräytti miekkansa uuteen sivuttaiseen syöksyyn kasvot ilmeettömänä naamiona. Kääntäen käsivarsiaan, Sandra sai siirrettyä miekkansa iskun tielle. Miekka kolahti hänen omaansa voimalla ja nopeudella, joka pakotti hänen siirtämään tukijalkaansa taaksepäin pysyäkseen pystyssä.

Paine hellitti sekunnin mikro-osaksi, kun Daraz nosti miekkansa jälleen uuteen iskusarjaan, tavoitellen hänen kasvojaan. Ase oli korkealla ja murentuvan portin lailla miehen puolustukseen repesi aukko. Sandra syöksyi hyökkäykseen laskevalla sarjalla, joista viimeinen tulisi osumaan vastustajan keskivartaloon.

_Vihdoin!_ Yksi osuma miehen alavartaloon ja hän olisi voittaja.

Hänen näkökenttänsä sumea reunama toi havainnon miehen kasvoista. Vaalea kivinen naamio oli sulanut ja pehmentynyt.

Oliko miehen silmissä näkynyt pilkahdus… jotain? Tyytyväisyyttä? Oliko hänen huuliaan sävyttänyt mieto hymy?

Sandra kieltäytyi tuntemasta epävarmuutta. Se varmasti oli miehen tavoite - taas yksi niistä Darazin peleistä muiden joukossa. Nainen ei muuttanut hyökkäyksensä kulkua. Päättäväisenä hän puski teräänsä läpi miehen puolustuksen.

Mutta.

Säälimättömästi Darazin miekka oli aina tiellä, aina. Se viimeinen - tappajaksi tarkoitettu isku - tussahti miehen vibramiekan terään ja Sandra tiedosti vastustajansa siirtäneen tukijalkansa taaksepäin, valmistautuen. Avonainen portti oli muuttunut teräksiseksi muuriksi. Läpäisemättömät seinämät loimusivat korkeampina kuin koskaan.

Tunne tuli kivisenä möykkynä hänen vatsansa pohjalle, kun Sandra ymmärsi tehneensä virheen. Ansa oli rakennettu huolellisesti, viritetty ja hän oli voitonhalussaan laukaissut sen kuin ahnas ja kokematon padawan konsanaan.

Puskemalla oman miekkansa terää nopeasti naisen ruumista kohden mies sai Sandran miekan terän irtautumaan omastaan. Sandra kohotti vaistomaisesti miekkansa suojaamaan kasvojaan, kun terä ilmestyi halkaisemaan hänen näkökenttäänsä, ja nainen joutui puskemaan sen sivulle. Hyökkäävä terä jatkoi matkaa kaaressa, Darazin muuttaessa lennossa otteensa käänteiseksi.

Kultahohtoinen terä pyörähti hänen miekkansa terää nuollen.

Nykäisy tuntui hänen hartioissaan asti. Miekka kiskoutui irti hänen otteestaan ja kalahti lattialle. Voittaja kohotti sulavasti oman miekkansa hänen kurkullensa peittelemättä virnettä kasvoillaan. Taistelu oli ohitse ja jännittyneisyys oli sulanut hänen hetki-sitten-vastustajansa kehosta.

_Älä nyt vain sano, että "mitä minä sanoin". _

Daraz ei sanonut. Hänen ei tarvinnut, sillä miehellä ei vaikuttanut olevan aikomustakaan piilottaa hymyänsä pudottaessaan vibramiekkansa huotraan. Mies kumartui kohteliaasti nostamaan hänen miekkansa maasta. Tai pilkallisesti. Sandra ei osannut päättää, että kummin.

Sandran halusi irvistää. Osaamatta seistä täysin aloillansa, nainen pyyhkäisi otsalleen karanneen vaalean suortuvan sivuun ja havaitsi vähäisen kosteuden hiipinen hiusjuureensa.

Hidden Beksien tukikohdan harjoitussalin virkaa toimittava avara huone oli autio heitä kahta lukuun ottamatta. Kattoa rivittävistä valopaneeleista osa oli tummia, kertoen tiukalle narulle kiristetyistä rahavaroista ja tehden ympäristön valaistuksesta katkonaisen ja liian vähäisen.

"Vierastat miekan painoa, joten jännität käsiäsi liikaa. Se syö iskuistasi tehon ja nopeuden", mies luennoi tasaisen ystävälliseen sävyyn – aivan liian ystävälliseen - nauttien tilanteesta jopa korostetun ilmiselvästi.

Hänen mielensä parantui aavistuksen, kun hän havaitsi miehen puhuvan aavistuksen pakotetusti, keuhkojen vaativan täyttämään tilavuutensa ilmalla. Ainakin hän oli antanut Darazille riittävästi tekemistä.

"Lisäksi otteessasi on paljon parantamisen varaa. Pidät tätä käsissäsi kuin… tiedät-kyllä-_mitä_. Siirrä otettasi hiukan leveämmäksi, niin saat aseen paremmin hallintaasi. Vain tuuma leveämmäksi – se riittää", Daraz selosti avuliaasti ja havainnoi otetta kohottamalla Sandran miekan sulavaan taisteluasentoon.

_Säästä minut tältä. _

Epämukavinta oli, että mies oli oikeassa. Hän olisi pystynyt parempaan. Mikäli Jedimestarit olisivat olleet todistamassa mittelöä, he varmasti olisivat kurtistaneet kulmiaan hänen tappiolleen tavallista sotilasta vastaan käydyssä kamppailussa.

_Tavalliselle sotilaalle _– Sandran teki mieli puistella päätään. Hän oli joutunut rukkaamaan mielessään majailevaa Darazin henkilön koostavaa määritelmää lukuisia kertoja, ja termi "tavallinen" oli pyyhkiytymässä pois lukuisten muiden joukosta. Osa oli mairittelevia. Osa ei.

Valo heijasteli nimenomaisen sotilaan mustista rannesuojista. Muutoin mies vaikutti mustissaan osin sulautuvan ympäristöönsä. Kuin osa pimeyttä itseään.

"En ole käyttänyt vibramiekkaa vuosiin… Edellinen kerta taisi olla silloin, kun olin vielä padawan", Sandra tunnusti. "Huomaan, että taitoni ovat hiukan …ruosteessa", hän myönsi pitkin hampain.

Se tuntui selittelyltä. Voima vieköön – hänen olisi pitänyt olla tarkkaavaisempi!

Daraz nauraa hörähti matalalla äänellään ja tarjosi vibramiekkaa hänelle kahva edellä.

"Voi sen niinkin muotoilla… Myönnä pois – olet enemmän ruosteessa kuin tuhat yötä sitten Manaanin mereen pudonnut avaruusromu."

Iskikö mies hänelle vielä kaiken lisäksi silmää? Miehen viskaama piikki – tarkoituksena ärsyttää tai ei - oli kuitenkin osunut ja kirpaissut, sen Sandra joutui myöntämään.

Daraz saattoi kyetä voittamaan hänet jossain yksittäisessä kamppailussa – miehen itsensä valitsemalla aseella, vailla mahdollisuutta turvautua Voimaan. Mutta se ei velvoittanut häntä kuuntelemaan ihan mitä tahansa mitä miehen suusta sattui putkahtamaan!

Nainen risti kätensä rintakehänsä päälle.

"Jos tarkoituksesi on vain ivata minua, voimme lopettaa tämän tähän", hän totesi hyisesti.

Nauru kuivui miehen huulille, kun hän jäi ojentelemaan miekkaa puoliksi hölmistyneen näköisenä. Daraz selvisi tilanteesta nopeasti ja viskasi miekan hänelle matalassa kaaressa niin, että nainen oli pakotettu kurottautumaan saadakseen kahvasta kiinni ennen terän kolahtamista lattiaan.

"Senkö näet tarkoituksenani?" mies murahti. "Ivaamisen?"

"En ehdottanut tätä saadakseni mahdollisuuden heitellä solvauksia. Minulla ei ole siihen aikaa. Enkä totta helvetissä usko sinulla olevan siihen pätkääkään enemmän aikaa." Miehen tummat silmät näyttivät huoneen himmeähkössä valaistuksessa mustilta kiviltä. Vaalea iho loi selvän kontrastin kaikkeen siihen mustaan, johon mies vaikutti haluavan verhota itsensä.

"En voi välttyä sellaiselta vaikutelmalta", Sandra vastasi puolustelevaan sävyyn. Mies oli saanut hänet epäilemään loukkaantumisensa aiheellisuutta. Hänen kasvoihinsa pureutuneet tummat silmät olivat terävät. Aavistuksen hätkähtäen Sandra kuitenkin havaitsi, että viime päivien rasitukset ja vähäisten yöunien haamut kummittelivat myös niiden alla.

Milloin mies oli edellisen kerran kyennyt nukkumaan täydet yöunet? Vailla havaintoa niistä painajaisista, jotka piinasivat häntä joka ikinen yö.

"Sandra, yritä nähdä asioita kokonaisuutena. Näin jo siitä ensimmäisestä sekunnista lähtien, kun nappasit vibramiekan kouraasi, että tunnet epävarmuutta sen hallinnasta. En tiedä, tiedostatko sitä itse – se voi olla syvällä alitajunnassasi. Mutta se epävarmuus heijastelee liikkeisiisi."

Näköjään mies oli päättänyt ryhtyä psykologiksi. Tai opettajaksi. Asetelma tuntui absurdilta.

Sandra ei ollut tiedostanut yhtään aikaisemmin, että kuinka paljon mies vaikutti vanhentuneen muutaman viimeisen päivän aikana. Kyse ei niinkään ollut vuosista ja niiden ilmentymisestä hänen kasvoillaan tai vartalossaan, sillä näitä hän kantoi vain pari Sandraa enemmän.

Enemmänkin se johtui noista tummanruskeista silmistä. Siitä kuinka ne tuntuivat näkevän kaiken. Siitä, kuinka niiden taakse piiloutuivat aivot, jotka vaikuttivat alati raksuttavan jonkinlaista suunnitelmaa. Se tietynlainen keveä, poikamainen ilkikurisuus, joka oli pilkahdellut niistä vielä Dantooinessa, oli hiipumassa. Katoamassa.

Sandra terästäytyi.

"Näet vähemmän epävarmuutta, kun saan käteen oman _oikean _aseeni."

"Varmasti. Mutta enpä näe tällä hetkellä omaa asetta kädessäsi", Daraz jatkoi merkitsevään sävyyn. "Jo tuon äskeisen luulisi osoittavan sinulle, että sanoissani on perää. En suosittele suhtautumaan ylenkatsovasti aseeseen, joka on kehitetty kestämään taistelu itseänsä valosapelia vastaan." Miehen käsi viivähti kortoosivahvisteisen miekan kahvalla.

"Sanottakoon tosin, että en odottanutkaan sinulta toisenlaista reaktiota – onhan se täysin ymmärrettävää. Suhtaudutte kovin ylenkatsovasti muihin aseisiin kuin omaanne." Ääni ei peittänyt lievää halveksuntaa.

Mies viittasi veljeskuntaan. _Hänen _veljeskuntaansa.

"Mielenkiintoisia näkökulmia _salakuljettajan_ suusta. Tiedoksesi, että saamme hyvin kattavan koulutuksen myös muiden aseiden käsittelyyn."

"Ylimielisyys on toinen heikkoutenne", Daraz löi takaisin.

"Vaatimattomuus onkin se luonteenpiirre, jonka yhdistän ensimmäiseksi sinuun", Sandra mutisi ja sai miehen puhkeamaan matalaan nauruun.

"_Löytyyhän_ sinusta muutakin kuin sitä teidän _koodianne_. Minä jo aloin huolestua, että unohdat tuossa kaikessa sisäisessä rauhassa ja tyyneydessäsi …olla ihminen."

Sandra huokaisi.

"Miksi, Daraz? Miksi tämä äkillinen kiinnostus miekkailutaitojani kohtaan?"

"En raahannut sinua tuhoutuvasta aluksesta vain siksi, että voisit kerätä kaikki vastaantulevat vibramiekat nahkaasi kuvioimaan", Daraz totesi virnuillen.

"Liioittelet", Sandra puuskahti. "Tiedät varsin hyvin sen, että taitoni ovat kelvolliset. Tiedät sitäkin paremmin, että en ole paikassa, jossa voisin hyödyntää kaikkia _etujani_."

"Taitosi ovat varsin kelvolliset, kyllä", mies myönsi. "Varmasti jopa erinomaiset – ainakin jokaisen vastaantulevan yhteiskunnan rappiollisempaa puolta edustavan, Yläkaupungin varjossa kulkevan jengiläisen mielestä." Hymy käänsi miehen suupieliä ylöspäin.

"Mutta _siitä_, ystäväni… Siitä, että on erinomainen, on vielä melkoinen matka itse _täydellisyyteen_. Jonain päivänä – ja jos Voima suo, sellaista ei milloinkaan tule – tiesi voi ristetä sellaisen kanssa, jolle tämä matka on pituudeltaan lyhkäisempi."

"Olisin typerä, mikäli kulkisin taisteluun luottaen vain ja ainoastaan kykyyni käsitellä miekkaa."

"Näin on", Daraz vastasi. "Onhan kyse niin paljon monesta muustakin asiasta. Kehon ja yhtäläisesti mielen hallinnasta, kyvystä ennakoida – nähdä vastustajasi silmin. Kokonaisuudesta..."

"…Siitä, kuinka jokaista liikettä edeltää puolen ajatuksen mittainen ikkuna, jolloin hyökkäys on vasta syntymässä; tekeytymässä. Hetki ennen liikkeen siirtymistä teoksi sen aie häivähtää vastustajan lihaksistossa, hänen eleissään, hänen ilmeissään..."

Daraz kuulosti aivan liian paljon joltakulta hänen entisistä opettajistaan. Hänen edessään ei ollut Tasavallan sotilas, ei salakuljettaja, Sandra ymmärsi. Hänen aivonsa yrittivät kasata sitä yhteyttä, jonka palasia siroteltiin hänen silmiensä eteen. Mutta hän ei saanut siitä otetta.

Ja vasta nyt, käytyään miestä vastaan kaksinkamppailun, keskittyessään vain miehen lähettämiin tuntemuksiin, hän oli lopullisesti ymmärtänyt, kuinka hallittu tämän kyky tarrautua Voimaan todellisuudessa oli. Tavallisen ihmisen silmillä katsottuna Daraz varmasti näytti vain mieheltä, joka oli saanut synnyinlahjakseen poikkeuksellisen nopeat refleksit. Sandran aistien mielestä hän olisi aivan hyvin voinut heiluttaa valtaisaa lippua ja huudella _"Kuulkaa, minä olen Voimalle herkkä. Ja osaan käyttää sitä hyväkseni!"_.

Kaiken järjen mukaan, kaiken hänelle opetetun mukaan… sen piti olla mahdotonta.

_Mikä sinä olet, Daraz?_

"Sinulle on annettu lahja, Daraz", Sandra keskeytti. "Ja osaat käyttää sitä. Miksiköhän emme nähneet sitä aikaisemmin, jo Dantooinessa?"

Mies jäykistyi aavistuksen ja kohautti jälleen olkapäitään. Hymy miehen kasvoilla näytti jähmettyneeltä, teennäiseltä. Se ei ylettynyt hänen silmiinsä asti.

"Tarkoittanet, että miksi _he _eivät puuttuneet siihen aikaisemmin? Tai miksi _sinä _et havainnut sitä jo silloin, kaikkien niiden kuukausien saatossa? Kerro sinä se minulle, Sandra. Minähän vain eräänä päivänä heräsin teidän valvomastanne hotellista."

Sandra ei osannut vastata. Huolimatta lukuisista Dantooinessa vietetyistä yhteisistä tunneista ja päivistä, hän olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että miehen aura oli tuntunut tällöin samalta kuin kenen hyvänsä tavallisen sotilaan. Zaza ja neuvosto olivat häntä kokeneempia. Olivatko he huomanneet jotain, mitä hän ei ollut aistinut?

"Huonepalvelussa tosin oli parantamisen varaa", mies vitsaili havaittuaan Sandran vaikenemisen. Seurannut naurahdus oli avoimesti teennäinen.

"Myönnettäköön, että se oli erikoinen kokemus. Valkoinen huone, rajatut ulkoiluajat ja sinä kintereilläni. Välillä tuntui siltä, että olisin kaivannut pehmustettuja seiniä ikiomaan valkoiseen, kameravalvottuun huoneeseeni", mies totesi naurahtaen, mutta iva kuulsi hänen äänestään läpi.

"Kameravalvonta lienee liioittelua", Sandra sanoi.

Daraz jatkoi välinpitämättömästi - kuin hän olisi ollut vaiti.

"Sinäkin varmasti pohdit sitä silloin. Että miksi sinut määrättiin valvomaan askeliani? Minähän en ollut meistä kahdesta se ainoa, joka tuli tällöin lukituksi enklaavin seinien sisäpuolelle."

"Epäilen, että neuvosto näki kykysi", Sandra lausui ääneen johtopäätöksen, jota oli pyöritellyt mielessään useammin kuin kerran kuluneiden päivien aikana. "Ehkä olit herättänyt heidän huomionsa jo ennen loukkaantumistasi. Meillä on läsnäoloa Tasavallan harjoituskeskuksissa… Ehkä joku huomasit sinut jo siellä. On vain velvollisuutemme tarkkailla tilannetta ja toimia, mikäli tarve ilmenee."

"Näinköhän…" mies vastasi pohdiskelevaan sävyyn. "Ja tarve toimia tuli juuri, kun _satuin_ olemaan komennuksella Dantooinella. Ja se tarve arvioitiin niin suureksi, että neuvosto katsoi parhaaksi kiskoa sinut rintamalta henkilökohtaiseksi seuralaisekseni..."

_Mitä yrität vihjata, sotamies?_

"Sandra – olen nähnyt sinun taistelevan _rajoitteetta_ – ja helvetti – tiedän mihin pystyt. Kykenet paljon mittavampiin saavutuksiin kuin yksittäisen puolikuntoisen sotilaan valvomiseen. Minä voisin kutsua sitä jopa haaskaukseksi."

"Neuvosto päättää sen, mihin minua tarvitaan. Ja tällöin minua tarvittiin Dantooinella", Sandra sanoi. Hän ei aina ollut samaa mieltä neuvoston kanssa, mutta neuvosto toimi hänen… toimi kaikkien Jedien ja koko galaksin parhaaksi.

"Tai kenties sinua rankaistiin. Teit jotain, jonka takia neuvosto komensi sinut Dantooineen. He halusivat sinun ottavan etäisyyttä sotaan ja saivat samalla pätevän henkilön valvomaan minua…" mies jatkoi pohdiskeluaan.

"Minun toimeni sodassa eivät liity millään tavalla siihen, miksi sain komennon palata Dantooineen!" Sandra keskeytti terävästi.

"Sinut siis todellakin käskettiin sinne. Vartijakseni", mies päätteli ja jatkoi ennen kuin Sandra ehti vastata. "Sait käskyn valvoa sotilasta, joka ei ollut kaukana ruumiista ensimmäistä kertaa tavatessanne. Sotilasta, joka oli loukkaantunut juurikin Dantooinella, ei kovin kaukana enklaavista…"

"Mitä tarkoitat?"

"Tiedät kyllä. Kerrohan, Sandra, kuinka Jedit kohtelevat vankejaan?"

"Miten tämä liittyy mihinkään? Enklaavissa ei tyypillisesti ole vankeja. Tavalliset sotarikolliset kuuluvat Tasavallalle. Vain… Vain tilanteet, jotka vaativat _erityisiä turvajärjestelyjä_ kuuluvat järjestölle.

"Erityisiä turvajärjestelyä - niinkö?" mies toisti hänen sanomansa. "Tarkoittanet _erityisiä toimenpiteitä.._."

"Puhut aivan päättömiä!"

"Voimaa kuulemma voi käyttää manipuloimaan toisen mieltä ja ajatuksia. Voi saada toisen uskomaan asioita, jotka eivät ole todellisia. Käännättekö vankejanne uskomaan teidän tarkoitusperiänne, ajamaan teidän tavoitteitanne? Keräättekö tällä tavoin joukkoonne henkilöitä, jotka eivät muilla tavoin olisi halukkaita liittymään?"

Miehen äänensävy oli tummentumassa, muuttumassa painostavaksi.

"Ei milloinkaan - se on Sithien tapa!" Sandra kivahti.

"Hyvä on", mies totesi tauon jälkeen. "Mutta et voi kieltää, etteikö tietynlainen periaatteista luistaminen helpottaisi sotaa teidän osaltanne."

"On paljon suurempia ja tärkeämpiä asioita kuin yksittäisten henkilöiden pakkokäännyttäminen sotaedun saavuttamiseksi. Esimerkiksi moraali, Daraz", Sandra totesi painokkaasti hampaidensa välistä. "Mitä jää jäljelle, jos luovumme niistä periaatteista, jotka määrittelevät meidät?"

"Tässä osut aivan asian ytimeen. Ei mitään - ei yhtään mitään", mies vastasi ykskantaan ja käänsi kasvonsa kohti tummana lymyilevää oviaukkoa.

"Käyn kysymässä, että ovatko Gadonin tiedustelijat palanneet. Jos eivät, katsotaan tuota sinun otettasi vielä hiukan tarkemmin."

Lause kuulosti ystävälliseltä, mutta sitä edeltänyt keskustelu jätti kysymyksiä pyörimään Sandran mieleen. Hän katsoi, kun miehen selkä loittoni ja katosi oviaukosta johtavaan käytävään.

Hän havaitsi olevansa ärsyyntynyt. Mies todellakin halutessaan osasi ujuttaa sormensa hänen ihonsa alle. Ennen kaikkea hän oli hämmentynyt.

Daraz oli vihjaillut, että hänen heräämiseensä enklaavissa puolisen vuotta sitten oli liittynyt jotain hämärää. Jotain, johon Jedineuvosto oli sotkeentunut. Mutta mitä? Jossain vaiheessa hetki sitten käydyn keskustelun aikana Sandra oli menettänyt otteensa miehen ajatuksenkulusta.

Hänen vatsansa pohjalle oli jäänyt vellomaan tunne, joka kuiskaili Darazin olevan tietoinen jostain kriittisestä seikasta, jota hän ei kyennyt erottamaan ympäristöstään.

Hänen nähdäksensä mies oli ilmestynyt enklaaviin kuin lähestulkoon tyhjästä. Hän ei ollut kuullut tästä aikaisemmin, eikä ollut olettanut kuulevansa tästä sen jälkeen, kun sotilas kuntoutuisi ja siirtyisi takaisin tehtäviinsä. Kunnes hän oli löytänyt itsensä samasta taistelulaivasta, vaeltamassa samoja käytäviä. Vanki ja vartija - kuten Daraz muotoili asian enemmän tai vähemmän suoraan.

Sandrakin oli alkanut uskoa, että sotilas oli oikeassa.

Mies oli päätellyt sen seikan aivan oikein sen, että hänet oli käsketty kesken komennuksen takaisin Dantooineen. Mutta siihen oli ollut muita, paljon painokkaampia syitä kuin eräs nimeltään mainitsematon sotilaanketale. Sandra oli ajatellut tehtävää vain vähäpätöisenä toimeksiantona, joka oli annettu hänelle siksi ajaksi, kun neuvosto katsoi hänen olevan jälleen kykeneväinen sotatilanteen vaatimiin tehtäviin ja henkisiin rasitteisiin. Mahdollisuutena antaa kehonsa ja mielensä parantua enklaavin rauhassa ja täyttää päivänsä tekemisellä, jota ei voinut kutsua haastavaksi.

Hän oli ollut väärässä. Neuvosto viisaudessaan oli nähnyt jotain, joka piili Darazin pinnasta syvemmällä. Jotain, johon Sandra oli vasta tutustumassa. Mutta miksi he eivät olleet maininneet hänelle mitään? Ohjeistaneet häntä? Varoittaneet jo hyvissä ajoin?

_Ehkä siksi, se ei ole milloinkaan ollut tarpeellista. Pohjimmiltaan hän kuitenkin on vain sotilas ja entinen salakuljettaja. Ja neuvosto tietää minun suoriutuvan tästä._

_Laskelmoiva, ehkä. Mutta hän siltikin on vain sotilas. Ja samalla puolella.  
><em>

Kyllä - Daraz oli laskelmoiva. Mutta siinä ei ollut vielä mitään sellaista, mitä ei voinut odottaa entiseltä salakuljettajalta.

Daraz oli taitava peittämään todellisia ajatuksiaan laskelmoitujen lausekiemuroiden alle ja johtamaan keskustelua vaivihkaa omia tarkoitusperiään kohden. Hän osasi herättää luottamusta. Hän oli niitä henkilöitä, joista kuin vaistomaisesti halusi pitää; joiden halusi johtavan.

Sandra ei tiennyt, mitä Darazin ja Carthin välillä oli tapahtunut. Mutta komentaja oli pääsemässä epäluuloisuudestaan ja vaikutti luottavan nuoremman sotilaan arviointikykyyn. Viimeistään Hidden Beksin tukikohdassa käydyn neuvottelun yhteydessä oli käynyt ilmi, että sotamies oli kuin vaivihkaa vienyt johtajuuden komentajalta. Eikä Onasi vaikuttanut olevan tästä nyreissänsä. Sandra ei ollut täysin varma, että oliko Onasi edes tiedostanut asian tapahtumista.

Mutta saman kuoren sisällä piili myös olento, jonka läsnäolosta kertovat vihjeet saivat Sandran tuntemaan kylmiä väreitä. Olento, joka kaivoi moraalinsa rajoja uusiin uomiin nähdessään sen tarpeelliseksi. Tämä yhdistettynä vahvaan herkkyyteen Voiman suhteen oli pommi, joka odotti räjähtämistään.

Hän ei voinut sallia sitä, jo miehen itsensä takia.

Sandra ei enää hetkeen ollut ihmetellyt sitä, miksi mestari Vrook oli halunnut keskustella hänen kanssaan kahden kesken ennen sekä hänen että Darazin siirtoa osaksi edesmenneen _Endar Spiren_ miehistöä. Silloin, juuri tuoreeltaan lausuttuina, sanat olivat tuntuneet kummallisilta.

"_Katso häntä tarkasti, Sandra. Sinun on tuotava hänet takaisin, jos hän osoittautuu vaaralliseksi. Sinulle itsellesi. Tai Voiman kautta, meille kaikille."_

Jos pöytään painettaisiin riittävästi kreditejä, olisiko mies Sith käymättä läpi ainuttakaan ristikkäistä ajatusta? Sitheillä ei ollut samoja ikäsäännöksiä koulutuksen suhteen. He ottivat kenet tahansa, joka osoitti herkkyyttä Voimaan. Ja Daraz osoitti jopa alustavaa hallintaa, mikä oli enemmän kuin hieman häiritsevää miehen kouluttamattomuuden tietäen.

Ei - se ei kuulostanut lainkaan oikealta. Vaikka Darazin kuvaa ei ehkä löytynyt esimerkillisten sotilaiden luettelosta, hän oli uskollinen Tasavallalle. Hän halusi pelastaa Bastilan yhtä paljon kuin he muutkin. Ehkä enemmänkin.

Itse asiassa, miehen tuntien, hänen kaiken muun ylittävä kiinnostuksensa Bastilan vapauttamista kohtaan… oli erikoista.

__Mihin Voiman kautta neuvosto on sekaantunut?__

Sandra tunsi jännittyneisyyden kynsien kaivautuvan hartioihinsa. Hänen oli koottava ajatuksiaan ja mietiskeltävä toimenpiteitä, joihin hänen kenties oli ryhdyttävä toteuttaakseen neuvoston tahdon. Mies oli kieltäytynyt jo kerran paluusta Dantooinen kamaralle. Sandra ei voinut antaa tämän kieltäytyä toistamiseen.

__...Mihin Voiman kautta __minä__ olen sekaantunut?__

Jedi asettui lattialle risti-istuntaan. Voima puski kaikkialta ympäröivästä maailmasta, täyttäen hänen mielensä. Hän oli osa galaksia.

* * *

><p>Tunteeni olivat ristiriitaiset astuessani ulosharjoitussalista. Hämärä käytävä avautui silmieni eteen. Lisää rikkinäisiä valopaneeleita ja seiniä, joita sävytti pinttynyt lika. Ohjasin askeleeni määrätietoisesti kohti käytävän toisesta päästä pilkottavaa valoa, kohti tukikohdan keskusta ja Gadonia lakeijoidensa ympäröimänä. Hidden Beksien johtaja ei milloinkaan ollut yksin.<p>

Mielessäni ylimmäistä valtaa pitävä tunne oli jotakuinkin samanlainen kuin saalistaan jahtaavalla pedolla, joka juuri loikatessaan, upottaakseen kyntensä saaliiseensa, havaitsee sen luikahtavan aivan liian pikkuruiseen pesäkoloonsa. Siis jotain laskevan voitonriemun ja nousevan pettymyksen välimaastossa.

Olisin halunnut hymyillä ilosta, jota olin tuntenut havaitessani naisen imeneen syöttini. Taistelun nostaman adrenaliinin jyllätessä veressään, toipuessaan pettymyksestään, olin onnistunut suistamaan naisen aavistuksen raiteiltaan. Puolustuskannalle. Hetken ajan olin todistanut naisen rautaisen itsehillinnän vienoa huojuntaa – tulisen lieskan puskiessa ikijäiseen pintaan railon.

_Sandra ei tiedä_ – pieni osa minusta oli helpottunut. Pohjimmiltani olisin tuntenut pettymystä, mikäli minun olisi pitänyt katsoa naista, kuin vihollinen katsoo toista.

_Hän ei ole vihollinen – ei ainakaan siinä mielessä, kuin pidin mahdollisena_.

Asian pirullinen kääntöpuoli oli, etten tulisi saamaan Sandralta minkäänlaisia vastauksia. Naisella ei ollut tietoakaan siitä, että mitä minulle oli tapahtunut… Tehty. Olin ottanut riskin hyökätessäni suorilla kysymyksillä ja olin ollut onnekas, sillä se ei ollut koitunut kohtalokseni. Vielä. Aika näyttäisi, mikäli riskaabeli siirto muuttuisi suureksi virheeksi.

Nyökkäsin ohikulkumatkalla kahdelle Beksille, twi'lek-miehiä kumpainenkin. He seisoskelivat välinpitämättömän oloisina käytävän reunamalla. Vihreäihoinen oli vetänyt päällensä nuhraantuneen, nahkaisen, ruskean taisteluasun ja hänen vyöllänsä roikkui järeä sädepistooli. Sen kulmikkaan epäsäännöllinen muoto vihjaili avoimen laittomista lisäasennuksista. Hänen sinertäväihoinen kumppaninsa sormeili vibramiekkansa kahvaa samalla, kun tuki mustilla metalliliuskoilla vahvistetun panssarin verhoaman olkapäänsä seinään. Rentoutunut vaikutelma oli niin liioiteltu, että se olisi voinut olla otos jostain heikkotasoisesta näytelmästä. Epäluuloisuus paistoi ja haisi heissä vahvana. He olivat paikalla tarkkailemassa. Ehkä Gadonin käskystä. Ehkä muuten vain.

Olimme suunnistaneet Javyarin cantinasta suoraan Hidden Beksin tukikohtaan. Parin päivän päässä lymyilevästä kiiturikilpailusta tietoa etsiessä oli loogisinta kääntyä toisen suuren kiiturijengin puoleen. Varsinkin kun niistä se ensimmäinen oli yrittänyt rei'ittää nahkamme ammuksilla.

Gadon Thek oli päästänyt meidät puheillensa yllättävän helposti – otettakoon, että se tapahtui kymmenen aseistetun Beksin ympäröimänä. Erityisesti miehen henkilökohtainen henkivartija - vaalea, jäntevä twi'lek-nainen nimeltään Zaerdra - oli ollut valmis ampumaan meidät niille sijoillemme.

Sisääntulomme oli ollut suorastaan… sähköinen.

"_Rauhoitu, Zaerdra. He eivät yritä mitään keskellä tukikohtaamme. Edes Vulkarsit eivät lähetä miehiään suorittamaan tehtävää, joka olisi itsemurha."_

_Tummaihoisen miehen ryhti oli suora, vahva; melkein sotilaallinen. Vaikutelmaa tehosti vaaleanruskea virroitettu, vahvistettu taistelupuku, jollaisia ei minun käsittääkseni yksinkertaisesti tullut Alakaupungissa vastaan. Hänen silmänsä olivat valkoiset. Ilmiselvät implantit. _

"_Olet liian luottavainen, Gadon", Zaerdra sihahti. "Fakta on, että Brejik ja Vulkarsit haluavat nähdä sinut raatona. Kuka tahansa, jota emme tunne, on mahdollinen uhka. Mahdollinen Vulkarsi."_

_Sädepistoolin piippu ei laskeutunut linjasta, joka osoitti suoraan kasvoihini. Jonnekin otsan ja nenän välimaastoon. Mikäli siro sormi vetäisi liipaisimesta, voisin etsiskellä aivojani lattialta. _

"_Astu sivuun ja anna heidän tulla vapaasti, Zaerdra. Beksien tapana ei ole ampua kaikkia lähietäisyydellä olevia muukalaisia. Ammu, jos he antavat siihen aihetta."_

Tässä loukossa Gadonin sana oli laki, jota ei kyseenalaistettu. Zaerdran pistoolin piippu oli laskenut. Sitä seurannut keskusteli oli ollut mielenkiintoinen. Ja sen lopputulemana olin myynyt nahkamme jengisotien taisteluvälineiksi. Gadon oli kutsunut sitä liitoksi.

_Liitto – enemmänkin yhteisen hyödyn tavoittelua tilanteessa, jossa me toimimme pääasiallisina maksumiehinä. Tällä kertaa kaupan ehdot ovat surkeat. _

…_Eikä meillä taida olla muita vaihtoehtoja kuin ottaa vastaan se mitä tarjotaan. Gadon tietää sen helvetin hyvin._

Vaihtokaupan myötä olimme saaneet Gadonilta arvokasta tietoa kiiturikilpailuiden kulusta. Näiden samaisten, joissa kadonnut Jedi oli Vulkarsien antama houkutteleva lisä palkintopottiin.

Gadon oli kuvaillut rata-alueen tarkkuudella, joka oli seurausta vain tarkoituksellisen huolellisesta ja määrätietoisesta yksityiskohtien mieleen painamisesta. Rata oli jengijohtajalle yksi potentiaalinen taisteluareena muiden joukossa.

Tapa oli, että palkinnot olivat esillä lähtöalueella. Yleisö oli kuitenkin erotettu varsinaisesta radasta parikymmentä metriä leveillä kuiluilla, jotka jatkuivat aina alas Tummakaupunkiin saakka. Yleisön joukosta emme pääsisi neiti pääpalkintoon käsiksi, ellei joku meistä osaisi levitoida. Se taisi olla jopa Sandran kykyjen ulkopuolella.

Vain Alakaupungin jengien valitsemat kilpailijat tulivat pääsemään riittävän lähelle. Yksi kilpailija per jengi. Tässä Gadon ja Hidden Beksit tulivat mukaan kuvioihin.

"_Voin antaa yhden teistä kilpailla Hidden Beksin väreissä", Gadon sanoi. "Se on suuri kunnia. Sille paikalle on lukuisia halukkaita Beksin omista riveistä." Valkoiset silmäimplantit loistelivat ilmeittä tummanruskeista, uurteiden kulkualustana toimivista kasvoista. Hänen äänessään oli laskelmoitua oveluutta, jota hän ei yrittänyt peitellä._

"_Liian ystävällistä", totesin viileästi. "Mikä on hintasi, vanha mies?" _

_Tummaihoinen mies purskahti römeään nauruun._

"_Olet terävä poika", hän sanoi. "Hinta on kohtuullinen… Varsin kohtuullinen." _

"_Anna tulla. Säästetään korulauseet toiseen tilanteeseen", vastasin hymyillen. _

"_Teitä ei yhdistetä Hidden Beksiin ja se on etu, jota aion käyttää hyväkseni", Gadon kertoi. "Kuvitellaanpa sellainen tilanne, että jos joku kykenisi tunkeutumaan Black Vulkarsien tukikohtaan, salaa ja huomaamatta…"_

"_Ja?"_

"_Sanotaan, että… _modifioimaan_ heidän kiiturinsa menestyksen kannalta epäedullisella tavalla. Olisin tälle jollekulle suuressa kiitollisuudenvelassa."_

"_Oletan, että Beksin leimaa ei saisi näkyä tämän niin kutsutun "muokkauksen" kyljessä."_

"_Miten näkyisikään? Kun muokkausta ei suorita yksikään Beks. Valvontakamerat eivät tule ikuistamaan ainuttakaan Beksiä. Jos olette taitavia, valvontakamerat tulevat olemaan sokeita myös teidän osaltanne."_

"_Kuulostaa yksinkertaiselta", sanoin. Gadon ei ollut huomaavinaankaan äänestäni tihkuvaa sarkasmia._

"_Kuulostaa itsemurhalta", kuulin Carthin lausuvan hiljaisella äänellä. _

"_Jos suoriudutte tästä, takaan yhdelle henkilölle pääsyn kiiturikilpailuihin. Takaan, että pääsette näkemään kumppaninne lähietäisyydeltä. Kosketusetäisyydeltä. Palvelus palveluksesta, Tasavallan sotilas."_

_Sandra vieressäni veti kiivaan, syvän hengenvedon. Kohotin kulmiani ällistyksestä. Gadon nauraa röhähti nähdessään ilmeeni._

"_Tätä laumaa ei johdeta ilman havainnointikykyä, poika. Tummakaupunki on täynnä tasavaltalaisesta sota-aluksesta karanneita pelastuskapseleita. Yhdistetään siihen kolme muukalaista kyselemään Vulkarsien palkinnosta, joka sattuu kuin sattuukin olemaan Tasavallan upseeri. Mutta olkaa huoleti, sotilaat ja Jedi - salaisuutenne on turvassa."_

"_En tiennyt olevani näin ilmiselvä", Sandra totesi viileästi. "Kuinka voimme luottaa siihen, arvon Gadon, että ette ilmianna meitä Sitheille heti tilaisuuden tullen. Ei liene salaisuus, että Sithit maksavat hyvin avokätisesti saadakseen minut käsiinsä." Mitä Jedin mielessä liikkuikaan, hän peitti sen hyvin. Pienipiirteiset, sirot kasvot olivat tyynet. _

"_Huomaan, että olet ollut kauan poissa Tariksesta, Sandra. Beksit eivät tunne rakkautta valloittajia kohtaan", kuulin itseni sanovan. "Gadonin Beksit taistelivat Tasavallan puolella Tariksen ensimmäisessä taistelussa." En tiennyt, mistä tieto oli putkahtanut päähäni. _

"_Näin on", Gadon myönsi, nyökäten hyväksyvästi. "Tappiot olivat kovat kohdallamme, ja rakensimme itseämme kasaan vielä pitkään sodan jälkeen. Pysyimme pääosin maan alla toisen sodan ajan, Revanin joukkoineen vapauttaessa Tariksen mandalorialaisista. Emme ole Sithien liittolaisia." _

"_Siinä tapauksessa kiitän avustasi, Gadon", Sandra sanoi diplomaattiseen sävyyn, mutta rinnalle ristityt kädet paljastivat hänen tuntemansa varautuneisuuden. _

"_Mennään liikeasioihin", kehotin. "Tarvitsemme koordinaatteja."_

Päätettyämme keskustelun olin ollut valmis kiroilemaan ääneen. Koska Gadon ei sallinut meidän näyttäytyvän Beksien seurassa, olimme tällä hetkellä erään tietyn twi'lek-teinin jäljillä.

"_Tarvitsette oppaan. Vulkarsien tukikohtaan voi kävellä muutenkin kuin suoraan etuoven kautta. On salaovi; alhaalla viemäristöissä, Tummakaupungissa."_

"_Kartta piisaa aivan mainiosti", huomautin. _

"_Sitä ei ole. Vain pari Beksiä tietää reitin, eivätkä he ole käytettävissänne. Mieheni eivät enää laskeudu Tummakaupunkiin – ja siitä en edes neuvottele. Mission Vao sen sijaan kykenee auttamaan teitä."_

Bekseiltä oli mennyt viikkoja Vulkarsien tukikohtaan vievän salaoven paikallistamiseen. Ilman opasta voisimme varautua vastaavaan menestykseen. Nuoresta iästään huolimatta tämä Mission Vao kuitenkin tunsi vielä Tummakaupunkiakin alempana risteilevät viemäriverkostot kuin omat taskunsa. Tyttö seuralaisineen oli seikkaillut niissä vuosikaudet, etsien myytävää tai varastettavaa.

"_Minä en näe tarpeelliseksi _lapsen_ altistamista vaaralle", Sandra lausui päättäväisesti Gadonin kerrottua nuoresta twi'lekistä, saaden Beksin johtajan naurahtamaan ja puistelemaan päätään._

"_Kaikella kunnioituksella taitojasi kohtaan, Jedi - epäilen _teidän _olevan häntä huomattavasti suuremmassa hengenvaarassa. Mission on elänyt koko ikänsä tässä ympäristössä – se on hänelle arkipäivää. Ja onhan hänellä se isokokoinen ystävänsä seuranaan."_

_Olin päästää kirouksen. Carth oli päätynyt samankaltaiseen johtopäätökseen.._

"_Sininen iho, kärkäs kieli, liikkuu kaksi ja puolimetrisen wookieen seurassa?" Carth kysyi tarkentavasti. _

"_Kuulostaa Missionilta." _

Olimme nähneet varsin mieleenpainuvan vilauksen tästä neljätoistavuotiaasta varkaanalusta Javyarin cantinassa pari kolmea tuntia aikaisemmin. Twi'lek-tyttö oli ajautunut äänekkääseen sanasotaan kahden rodianin kanssa. Olin katsellut uteliaana tilanteen kehittymistä, huomioinut hänen itsevarmuutensa ja yllättävän rohkeutensa. Carth oli painanut kirouksia jupisten kätensä aseensa kahvalle, valmiina ryntäämään avuksi. Tarvetta ei milloinkaan tullut, sillä lopulta tyttö oli kutsunut rinnalleen baaritiskin tuntumassa majailleen wookieen, jonka karvainen pää kohosi kaksi kertaa rodianeja korkeammalle. Rodianit olivat luikkineet vähin äänin karkuun.

Olin purskahtanut tällöin nauruun. Tyttö oli vilkaissut minua, ilkikurinen hymy huulillansa.

Tyttö oli jäänyt mieleen. Mutta tällöin hän oli ollut vain yksi Alakaupungin asukas muiden joukossa, vaikkakin ikänsä puolesta nuori liikkumaan sädepistoolit kummallakin puolella vyöllään, eikä yksikään joukostamme ollut vaihtanut edes puolikasta sanaa hänen kanssaan.

Gadonin mukaan Mission oli tunnettu liukkaista liikkeistään ja nopeista askelistaan. Tyttö vaelsi wookiee-seuralaisensa kanssa kalleuksien perässä milloin Alakaupungissa, milloin Tummakaupungissa, vaaroista piittaamatta. Gadon oli lähettänyt muutaman tiedustelijan etsimään tyttöä, mutta hänen tarjoamansa apu päättyi toistaiseksi siihen.

Vaikka mies oli parhaimmassakin tapauksessa tekosilmineen lähestulkoon sokea, se ei tehnyt hänestä heikkoa. Tai typerää.

Gadon oli ovela, se oli selvää. Vanha mies oli johtanut Beksejä kymmeniä vuosia – kunnioitettava saavutus loukossa, jota varjosti alhainen elinikäodote. Eikä yksikään ovela johtaja antanut apuaan ilman positiivista odotusarvoa.

Yksi henkilö lähtöalueella ei tulisi olemaan kummoinen armeija vain-Voima-tietää-kuinka-monen vihamielisen jengiläisen keskellä. Epäilin Gadonin tarjoavan kiituripaikkaa vain siksi, koska tiesi, että Brejik ei tulisi luopumaan arvokkaasta palkinnostaan. Naisen asettaminen esille palkinnon muodossa oli näyte Vulkarsien voimasta valtapelissä. Me olimme Beksien vastalääke.

Tiesin olevani Gadonille vain yksi pelinappula muiden joukossa valtataistelussa, jossa ratkaistiin Alakaupungin herruutta. Se ei miellyttänyt minua pätkääkään. Suunnitelmaa pitäisi vielä hioa. Rutkasti.

Saapuessani tukikohdan keskeisimpään ja suurimpaan huoneeseen, Carth oli käymässä kiivasta keskustelua Gadonin kanssa. Vanhempi sotilas oli jäänyt odottamaan halliin. Liian malttamattomana käyttämään aikaansa muuhun, Onasi halusi uusien tietojen tavoittavan korvansa ensimmäisenä. Zaerdra seisoi jännittyneenä johtajansa vieressä, kuten aina. Twi'lek vaikutti aina odottavan signaalia, joka antaisi hänelle luvan kääntää piippunsa osoittamaan jotakuta meistä.

"Hyvä ajoitus, Daraz – nimittäin siirtymiselle", Carth sanoi kovaan ääneen havaitessaan lähestyvän hahmoni. "Missionista on tuoreehko havainto Tummakaupungista. Tyttö ilmeisesti on pelastuskapselien perässä… niin kuin puolet muistakin täälläpäin."

Zaerdra ennätti luokseni ennen kuin ehdin viittä metriä lähemmäksi Gadonia.

"Daraz. Haluan keskustella kanssasi ennen kuin lähdette. Tämä ei ole pyyntö." Nainen heilautti kättään, osoittaen kohti hallin autiota nurkkaa. Seurasin häntä.

* * *

><p>Wookiee karjui. Luutnantti ei ymmärtänyt gamorrealaisten röhkivistä äännähdyksistä muodostuvaa kieltä, mutta sanoma ei jäänyt epäselväksi.<p>

Wookie karjui.

Kolme raskasrakenteista, päätä yli ihmismiehen mittaista, aseistettua ilmeistä orjakauppiasta pakottivat käsistään ja jaloistaan kahlittua wookieeta kohti viemäriverkoston suuta. Kaksi sädekivääriä oli kiinni wookieen nahassa, kipinöivä sähkötikku tahditti kahleiden rajoittamia raskaita askelia. Alun perin gamorrealaisia oli ollut neljä. Luutnantti oli omin silmin todistanut tapahtumaa, joka oli johtanut yhden elämän päättymiseen ja repeytymiseen muutamaksi irralliseksi ruumiinosaksi wookieen käpälissä. Vuosien varrella hän oli nähnyt monenlaista, mutta oli silti tuntenut karvaan palan nousevan kurkkuunsa. Tositoimissa olevalla Kashyykin jätillä oli sellainen vaikutus moneen.

Luutnantti oli pysynyt piilossa, wookieen kohtalo ei liikuttanut häntä. Jossain hänen mielensä perukoilla viivähti ajatus nuoresta sini-ihoisesta twi'lek-tytöstä, joka oli taistellut urheasti ja sitten paennut ilmeistä ylivoimaa häivekenttägeneraattorin turvin. Minneköhän tyttö oli juossut? Onnistuisiko tyttö välttelemään mutantteja?

Tummakaupungin ilma oli tunkkaista, sakeaa. Vähäisen keinotekoisen valon piirtämässä ympäristössä ei ollut vuorokaudenaikoja.


	9. Luku 9

**A/N: **Kiitoksia jälleen arvosteluista! On kyllä aivan mahtavaa, että jaksatte kommentoida! :)

Laitetaanpa tällainen lyhyempi päivitys tähän väliin. Ei - en ole näin nopea, vaikka kannustava palaute onkin viimepäivien aikana pitänyt kirjoitusmotivaation varsin korkealla. Tämäkin teksti on päälaajuudeltaan lojunut jo jonkin aikaa suhteellisen pitkälle viedyssä muodossa, kaavaillessani alun perin lukukatkoa toiseen paikkaan tapahtumaketjun varrella. Mutta aikani asiaa päässäni pyöriteltyäni, alkoi tuntua kokonaisuuden kannalta paremmalta ratkaisulta julkaista tämä omana erillisenä pätkänään.

Toivottavasti pidätte lopputuloksesta!

**Luku 9.**

_Yhteensä neljäkymmentä kuusi tuntia. _

_Lasketaanpa: kaksi tuntia ensimmäiselle kapselille, ja sitten toiselle. Siirtyminen. Nelisen tuntia tukikohdassa ja takaisin. Todennäköisesti selviämme vähemmällä - paikka ei ole suuri. Jos tämä ei toimi… On varattava vähintään kymmenen tuntia suunnitelmille B ja C. _

_Takaoven täytyy käydä tänään, yöllä. Tai se ei käy ollenkaan. _

_Siispä Missionin_ on_ löydyttävä noin kuudessa tunnissa. Tai yritämme marssia Vulkarsien etuovesta. Ja se on helvetin huono vaihtoehto._

Olimme kulkeneet hissille kiertoreittiä, joka oli suonut mahdollisuuden tarkastella Vulkarsien tukikohtaa sen ulkopuolelta. Näky ei ollut liikoja toiveita herättävä, sillä parikymmentä metriä pitkän sillan päässä olevien pariovien edessä oli seissyt kaksi aseistettua vartijaa. Ja kaksi automaattista tykkitornia, joiden piiput olivat päättäväisesti osoittaneet kohti sillan vastakkaista päätä. Suoraan sanottuna näky oli esitellyt itsensä joukkoitsemurhaksi ja vielä nauranut päälle.

Hissimatka alas Tummakaupunkiin kesti kymmenisen minuuttia. Varmistuttuani hissin olevan vailla valvontalaitteistoa, selostin rauhallisesti suunnitelmani Sandralle ja Carthille. Kaikki kolme, jotka toimivat tässä määrätyssä järjestyksessä aina toistensa varalla. Jokaiseen sisältyi muutama banthankokoisin kirjaimin kirjoitettu "jos". Kahteen jälkimmäiseen liittyi iso kasa räjähteitä ja hiukan jeditaituruutta. Riskit kasvoivat aina järjestysnumeron mukana.

Vanhempi sotilas nyökkäili, hyväksyen.

"Helvetin uhkarohkeaa… Mutta meillä ei taida olla vaihtoehtoja."

Olin samaa mieltä.

"Sävelletään lennossa, jos - ja kun - mahdollisuuksia ilmenee", totesin.

Jedin suu pysyi kiinni. Otin sen myöntävänä vastauksena.

Selässäni oli pieni tarvikereppu, jonka uumenissa lymyili Gadonilta kelpo kiskurisummalla ostettu nuhraantunut, kämmenenkokoinen datapaneeli. Datapaneeli sisälsi Tummakaupungin kartan, johon olin merkinnyt pelastuskapselien arvioidut sijainnit ja kaiken sen vähäisen tiedon viemäriverkostoista, jonka olin saanut nyhdettyä Hidden Beksin johtajasta. Tämä tarkoitti lähinnä sisäänkäyntejä. Lisäksi siellä painoivat vesi ja sekalainen seurakunta säilykeruokia. Matkasta saattoi tulla pitkä.

Hissin ovet surahtivat narahduksen saattelemina auki ja avautunut aukko toi eteeni ensimmäisen kunnollisen näkymän Tummakaupungista. Asukkaiden ja rakenteiden määrän perusteella loukko tosin olisi voitu luokitella maksimissaan kyläpahaseksi. Parikymmentä jätemateriaaleista, pellistä ja ruosteisista rautakangista kasattua telttamaista rakennelmaa koosti keskeisimmän asuinalueen.

Talojen takana näkyi viitisen metriä korkea, ranteenpaksuisista tiheästi asetelluista metallisauvoista ja metalliverkosta koostuva aita. Sen takana alkoivat rakghoul-mutanttien maat ja metsästyskentät. Alakaupungin pohjaa rikkovista raoista ja yksittäisistä, harvakseltaan sijoitetuista valaisimista pilkahteli kelmeää valoa, mutta lopputulos oli parhaimmillaankin vain hämärä. Synkkä. Siellä täällä maasta kohosi massiivisia pylväitä, jotka kantoivat kokonaisten kaupunginosien massaa.

Tunsin irvistyksen kiskovan suupieliäni taaksepäin, kun Tummakaupungin vahva haju tunkeutui aistieni läpi aivoihini mittaamattoman paksun seinämän lailla. Jätteet valuivat Tariksessa aina vain alaspäin ja paikan löyhkä ei ollut kaukana viemäristä. Olisi kuitenkin vain ajan kysymys, kunnes aistini turtuisivat löyhkään ja Alakaupungin ilma tuntuisi oudon puhtaalta, kun saisin maistella sitä uudemman kerran. Onnekseni ihminen on sopeutuvainen eläin.

"Vieläkö tänne pusketaan lisää porukkaa?" kysyin Sandralta hiljaiseen ääneen katsellessani ympäristöä. Nainen kohautti harteitaan. Hän ei tiennyt. Katse naisen sinisissä silmissä oli erikoinen – kuin ajoittain tuskaan murtuvaa karkaistua terästä.

Röttelökylä ei ollut autio. Oletettavasti kyseisen kylän, jonka reunalle olimme juuri saapuneet, asukkaat olivat kulkeneet oman päivärytminsä mukaisesti. Oletettavasti kyläläiset olivat toimittaneet askareitaan, tehneet korjauksia, kuljeskelleet, keskustelleet. Oletettavasti. Hissin ovet eivät olleet käyneet huomaamatta ja nyt jokainen näköetäisyydellä oleva oli lopettanut toimensa ja kiinnittänyt katseensa ryhmäämme.

Arvioin henkilöiden lukumäärän jonnekin kolmen ja viiden kymmenen välille ja havaitsin yllätyksekseni näkeväni vain eri-ikäisiä ihmisiä. Painoin mieleeni heidän sijaintinsa, mikäli tilanne pyörähtäisi äkillisesti uhkaavaan suuntaan. Se oli vain syvälle pinttynyt tapa – ei niinkään odotusta todellisesta vaarasta.

Sillä he olivat laihoja, likaisia, säälittäviä. Heidän vyöllään ei roikkunut vibramiekkoja tai sädepistooleja. Heidän vartaloaan ei verhonnut taistelupanssari, vaan kangas- tai nahkatilkuista kokoonkyhätyt ryysyt. Heistä kukin käänsi yksitellen, rivakasti katseensa pois - havaittuaan kiinnittäneensä jonkun ryhmämme jäsenen huomion. Kuin peläten joukkomme muuttuvan torahampaisiksi ihmissyöjäpedoiksi ja kahmaisevan heidät suuhunsa yksitellen, välipalaksi.

_Hylkiöitä; rikollisia ja murhamiehiä, heidän lapsiaan. He, jotka on iäksi karkotettu jopa Alakaupunkia syvemmälle. He, jotka elävät Tariksen todellisilla kasvoilla, mutantti-infektion riivaamina, yhteydet kaikkiin sivilisaatioihin katkenneina. _

_Tariksen luokkajaon todellinen huipentuma.  
><em>

Sandra tarkasteli maisemaa kasvot vaalenneina ja Carthin suu oli puristunut tiukaksi viivaksi. Jedin vaalea olemus loisteli kuin majakka pimeän keskellä.

Vaivihkaisuus taisi olla pudonnut vaihtoehdoista pois.

Tarkkailtuamme puolisen minuuttia tilanteen kehittymistä, lähdimme sanoitta vaeltamaan kohti alueen rajaavaa aitaa ja valtavaa porttia. Poiketen muista kansalaisista, kolme hahmoa oli irtautunut pääryhmästä ja lähestymässä. Kaksi miestä, yksi askeleeltaan kevyempi ja hahmoltaan hennompi - nainen. Käteni oli puoliautomaattisesti pudonnut sädepistoolini kahvalle. Pidin sen siellä.

Kuten odottaa saattoi, matkamme katkesi nopeasti. Olimme kulkeneet hissistä tuskin viittä metriä pidemmälle kohti kyläröttelön keskusta, kun miehet ennättivät katkaisemaan kulkureittiämme. He olivat nuoria, tuskin poikasta vanhempia. Kummankin kädet olivat puristuneet ranteenpaksuisen, ruostuneen metalliputken ympärille.

"Tämä on meidän hissimme! Kukaan ei käytä hissiä maksamatta tullia!" vaaleampi mies komensi narisevalla äänellä.

"Joo, viisi kreditiä!" toinen tahditti kumppaninsa sanoja. Nuoren miehen mustat hiukset olivat takkuiset ja rasvaiset. Hänen vaatteensa oli kasattu karkeista, ruskeista tilkuista ja ne jättivät hänen olkapäänsä ja käsivartensa paljaiksi.

Vaaleampi mies heilautti kankea tavalla, joka oletettavasti täytti hänen päässään määritelmät _uhkaava_, _pelottava_ ja _pirun kova kaveri_.

…_Mikä vitsi. _

Minua ei kuitenkaan naurattanut.

Nostin korostetun nopealla liikkeellä sädepistoolin vyöltäni ja ammuin yhden laukauksen maahan, vain muutaman sentin päähän vaaleamman miehen jaloista. Mies hypähti taaksepäin, hänen suunsa vapauttaessa älähdyksen.

"Pidä etäisyytesi", murahdin ärtyneenä hampaideni välistä.

_Kuinka monen aivosolun yhteispeliä tarvitaan päätymään siihen johtopäätökseen, että alivoimalla ja aliaseistettuna uhkailemalla saadaan tuloksia? _

…_Maksimissaan kolmen. Ehdottomasti maksimissaan kolmen. _

Silmäilimme toisiamme. Katselin heidän epäröintiään.

"Jättäkää muukalaiset rauhaan!" Naisen ääni oli vakaa, käskevä. Hissin ovien kalahtaessa kiinni hän oli viivyttelemättä kiihdyttänyt askeleensa hölkkään ehtiäkseen luoksemme juuri ja juuri nuorten miesten kannassa.

"Hus, hus - pois täältä!"

Naisen sanoilla oli painoarvoa, sillä nuoret miehet vilkaisivat nyreinä toisiaan, laskivat rautakankensa ja lähtivät talsimaan takaisin syvemmälle kotikutoisten rakennelmien lomaan.

"Olen pahoillani", nainen sanoi. Hänen asunsa oli kursittu kokoon erisävyisistä nahanpaloista; mustaa ja ruskeaa sekasikiömäisesti lomittain. Hänen hiuksensa olivat tummat, melkein mustat, ja kiskottu tiukalle poninhännälle. Iho oli hyvin vaalea, aavistuksen harmaaseen vivahtava, mutta juonteeton, joten arvioin hänen kolkuttelevan ikänsä puolesta kolmeakymmentä. Tosin hän saattoi näyttää todellista ikäänsä vanhemmalta, sillä epäilemättä hänen asuinympäristöllään oli sellainen vaikutus. Ne olivat kasvot, joiden piirteillä auringonsäteet eivät milloinkaan olleet leikkineet. Ehkä hän oli jo toisen sukupolven hylkiö, pohdin.

"Olen Shaleena. Tämä on hylkiöiden kylä. Meidän, jotka on karkotettu", nainen kertoi. "Kaikki meillä eivät valitettavasti tiedä, kuinka yläpuolelta tulevia vieraita tulee kohdella." Nainen kohdisti merkitsevän nyökkäyksen kohti nuorten miesten loittonevia selkiä.

"Nähtävästi", vastasin viileästi.

"Kiitoksia avustasi, Shaleena", Carth sanoi ystävällisesti. "Etsimme nuorta sini-ihoista twi'lekiä. Liikkuu wookieen kanssa. Pystytkö auttamaan meitä tässä?"

Naisen ilme kirkastui. "Mission Vao! Olen nähnyt hänet viimeksi tänään, kulki porteista läpi." Nainen ojensi kätensä osoittamaan summittaisesti siihen suuntaan, johon muisteli Missionin kulkeneen. Loin nopean vilkaisun datapaneelissani olevaan karkeaan karttaan. Pelastuskapseli numero yksi oli naisen osoittamassa suunnassa. Kahden tunnin vaellus.

"Hän on hieno nuori nainen - tuo meille joskus tarvikkeita", Shaleena jatkoi, hymyillen.

"Lähdetään", komensin. "Meillä ei ole aikaa hukattavana."

Hymy Shaleenan kasvoilla leveni, kun Carth kaivoi muutaman kreditin taskustaan ja painoi ne naisen kämmenelle.

"Jos haluatte kuulla mitään - mitä tahansa kylästämme - Gendar varmasti auttaa teitä… Hän on päällikkö. Tai Rukil-ryppyiho, hän on kylämme vanhin asukas ja hyvin viisas..." kuulin naisen selostavan innokkaasti Carthille viittoillessaan vuorotellen tärkeiksi näkemiensä ihmisten sijaintien suuntaan, komentajan vastatessa lyhyellä hymähdyksellä.

Tiesin, että minä en ollut kiinnostunut.

Sen sijaan olin kääntänyt katseeni kohti järeää porttia. Sen takana näkyi hiekkainen, savinen, kellertävänharmaa kenttä; Tariksen todellinen, eloton pinta. Maa, joka ei enää kantanut hedelmää, eikä tulisi sitä milloinkaan tekemään.

Portti oli kiinnittänyt huomioni, sillä sen ympärillä oli liikettä. Aistimus veitsenterän lailla lihaa ja verta repivästä kauhusta iski kuin ammus rintakehääni. Aistimus epätoivosta... kuolemanpelosta. Kaikki ne olivat jonkun toisen synnyttämiä tunteita, ymmärsin hämmentyneenä.

Naisen kirkaisu kohosi taivaisiin, rikkoen parin päällekkäisen oktaavin rajan.

"Mitä halvattua?" Carth puuskahti. Komentajan sädekivääri kääntyi terävällä liikkeellä valmiuteen.

"Rakghoul." Se oli Sandra.

_Tämä täytyy nähdä._

Pyrähdin viivyttelemättä juoksuun, Sandra ja Carth vanavedessäni. Viisi, kymmenen, kaksikymmentä askelta. Välimatka kutistui.

"Hän ei tule selviämään!" portinvartija karjui, nykien ja kiskoen narisevaa porttia kaikella lihaksiensa antamalla voimalla kiinni käsivarsien lihakset pullistellen.

"Hän ehtii kyllä! Juokse, Hendar!" keski-ikäinen nainen huusi pelkoon rikkoutuvalla äänellä, kasvonsa kauhun ja epätoivon naamioksi vääristyneinä. Hän takertui vartijan käsivarteen, anoen. Mies tyrkkäsi hänet sivuun.

Korvani erottivat askelten pehmeää töminää. Juoksevan miehen lähestyvä hahmo näkyi selvästi. Läähätystä. Suorassa linjassa miehen takana laukkasi saalistaja. Kuin hyvin iso koira. Jos koira olisi peitetty harmaalla, limaa erittävällä, kiiltävällä nahalla. Ja sen kynnet olisivat jalan mittaiset. Ja pää koostuisi vain yhdestä isosta, sata hammasta täynnä olevasta kidasta.

"On liian myöhäistä", vartija sanoi päättäväisesti, ääni täristen. "En voi asettaa koko kylää vaaraan Hendarin takia, Hestra - tiedät sen."

Portti kalahti kiinni. Nainen voihkaisi ja putosi polvilleen kuin iskun saaneena.

"Ei – avaa portti! Hän ehtii… _Hänen on pakko ehtiä!_" Hestra kirkui viimeisen lauseen.

Portti oli vain parin metrin päässä edessämme ja lähestyvät hahmot ehkä viitisenkymmentä metriä kauempana. Pakeneva mies ei tulisi selviämään. Se näkyi yhtälailla hänen kauhusta pullottavista silmistään kuin suusta, joka haukkoi epätoivoisesti happea. Hirviö oli vain metrin päässä ja sen tassut nielivät väsymättä maata, saalistuksen hurmiossa. Neljä loikkaa ja se ylettäisi. Kolme…

…loikkaa.

Se väisti vaistomaisesti maanpinnan epätasaisuuksia ja laskeutui viistosti maahan, paljastaen kylkensä miehen selän takaa.

Sädepistoolini tähtäimen jyvä asettui keskelle hahloa ja pistooli sylkäisi punaisena hohkaavan ammuksen. Hirviö karjaisi ja kompasteli yhden askeleen verran, kun ammus raapaisi sen lapaa, repien lihasta. Mutta ei pysähtynyt. Saalisvietti ajoi liiaksi sen vaistoja, jotta sen ruumis olisi kyennyt ymmärtämään pysähtymistä tai pakenemistä käsitteinä. Sen maailmassa ei ollut muuta kuin pakeneva ruoka, sen hiki ja kauhu.

Mies saisi pari metriä lisää etumatkaa. Muttei riittävästi.

"Helvetti!" murisin ja ammuin uudestaan, kiroten mielessäni pakenevaa miestä, joka peitti reittivalinnallaan valtaosan saalistajansa ruhosta. Kirosin verkkoaitaa, joka metallisäikeillään pirstaloi tähtäyslinjan.

Punainen juova ohitti mutantin vain senttien päästä. Carthin ampuma laukaus viisti omani lentorataa, yhtä menestyksekkäin tuloksin.

"Ikkuna on liian pieni!" Se oli Carth. "Saatamme osua häneen."

"Tähdätkää ylös", Sandra komensi ja avasi mielensä Voimalle. Mutantin liike pysähtyi kesken loikan, kun näkymätön käsi tarrautui siihen. Teräväkyntiset käpälät irtautuivat maan pehmeästä pinnasta. Koko galaksi puski hirviötä ja se kohosi suoraan ylöspäin, kuin sen henkilökohtainen painovoimakenttä olisi äkillisesti vaihtanut suuntaansa.

Olento kynsi äristen tyhjää ilmaa ympärillään kohotessaan yli pakenevan miehen pään, yli aidan korkeuden.

_Helvetin kirottu helvetti. _

Annoimme aseidemme laulaa. Savuava ruho vapautui Sandran otteesta ja tömähti maahan, elottomana.

"Hendar!" Hestra sopersi, itkien. Mies oli romahtanut polvilleen maahan juuri portin ulkopuolelle. Hän haukkoi henkeä pakonomaisin vedoin. Ulkoisesti hän vaikutti selvinneen vailla naarmuja, vaikkakin oli fyysisesti aivan lopussa. Pelko luo yllättäviä voimia.

Purin hampaitani yhteen.

Portinvartija katseli epäröivästi vuoroin Sandraa, vuoroin Hendaria, kunnes sai ruumiinsa toimimaan ja avasi portin. Näin vartijan käsien tärisevän. Nainen oli välittömästi miehen luona, halaten tätä siihen malliin, että hänet saisi irti vain leikkaamalla hänen jäsenensä.

"Painutaan ulos", ärähdin peittämättä raivoani. "Olemme antaneet näille jo liiaksi katseltavaa."

Ohitimme vartijan. Ohitimme maassa kyyhöttävän miehen ja häntä halaavan naisen. Kumpikin jälkimmäisistä itki. Hiekkainen maa pusertui kasaan ja narahteli askeltemme alla.

Soin nopean vilkaisun kuolleelle hirviölle. Se makasi selällään, suu auki, kuin se edelleenkin päästelisi äänetöntä kuolonkorinaa. Sen harmaa liha oli joskus kuulunut ihmiselle, ajattelin. _Yksi purema - ja myrkky on elimistössäsi. Se voi olla ääneti pari päivää, ehkä kolmekin. Sitten nahkasi repeää ja tunnet pakottavaa tarvetta pistää kumppanisi suihin… Ihastuttava kohtalo. _

"Hieno näytös, Jedi", totesin myrkyllisesti hampaideni välistä, kun olimme kulkeneet kuuloetäisyyden ulkopuolelle. "Varsin mieleenpainuva kokonaisuus… Kaunista suorastaan."

"Sinä olisit antanut sen miehen kuolla", Sandra vastasi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen, kohdistaen sanansa minulle.

"Kyllä", vastasin. "En olisi miettinyt sitä hetkeäkään. Se olisi ollut _huomattavasti_ parempi vaihtoehto kuin paljastaa sijaintimme jokaiselle Tummakaupungissa kulkevalle tummalle Jedille. Tai ottaa se riski, että nuo ystävämme tuolla lavertelevat meidän olinpaikkamme Sitheille."

"Daraz puhuu asiaa", Carth myönsi. "Niin paljon kuin minäkin halusin pelastaa sen miehen… Meidän tulee olla varovaisempia jatkossa", vanhempi sotilas muistutti rauhoittelevaan sävyyn.

"Minun velvollisuuteni on auttaa hädässä olevia", nainen puolustautui.

"_Meidän_ velvollisuutemme on pelastaa Bastila Shan", muistutin viileästi. "Vääntänee asioita hiukan mutkalle, mikäli löydämme itsemme Sithien kuulustelukammiosta. Pistä asiat tärkeysjärjestykseen."

Nainen pysähtyi ja huokaisi.

"Tämä on järkyttävää", Sandra sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, puistellen päätään. "Kaikki kärsimys… Se on vahvana Voimassa."

Sitä se siis oli. Tuntiessaan syvää empatiaa Tummakaupungin asukkaita kohtaan, mutta vailla mahdollisuutta tehdä asialle mitään, nainen tunsi olonsa vaikeaksi. Hänelle Taris oli jotain muuta kuin minulle ja Carthille - hänelle se oli henkilökohtaista. Näkikö nainen katuja kulkiessaan muistikuvia ja välähdyksiä menneisyydestään yhtälailla kuin mielikuvat aikoinaan vallinneesta sodasta olivat tekemässä paluuta minun aivoihini? Muistoja lapsuudestaan, ajasta ennen Jedejä?

_Hän on heikko. Hänenlaisensa ovat se syy, miksi et näe heillä olevan toivoa _– ääni, kuin viiltävä veitsi, sanoi sisimmässäni. Suljin ajatuksen mieleni ulkopuolelle.

"Taisit olla Yläkaupungin asukkeja?" kysyin pehmeämpään, johdattelevaan sävyyn, kohdistaen viittaukseni Sandran menneisyyteen.

Nainen nyökkäsi.

"En asunut Tariksella kuin viisi ensimmäistä elinvuottani… Olin kyllä kuullut Tummakaupungista ja _oletin_ tietäväni, millaista täällä on. Mutta en tainnut milloinkaan sisäistää sitä, millainen maailma jalkojeni alla oli. Tämä köyhyys. Rakghoulit."

Carth nyökkäili myöntelevästi.

Minun teki mieli ravistaa Sandraa olkapäistä, herättää hänet todellisuuteen.

"Keskity tehtävään. Muista, _mitä_ tulimme tänne tekemään", lausuin. Olin antanut terävyyden lipua takaisin ääneeni.

Naisen täytyi pitää itsensä aisoissa. Hän ei saisi antaa näkemänsä vaikuttaa harkintakykyynsä enää ainuttakaan kertaa. Muussa tapauksessa löytäisimme itsemme sotkeentuneena isoihin ongelmiin tavalla, jota ei voinut purkaa.

Tai kenties ongelmat olivat jo löytäneet meidät.

Hiljalleen olin tuntenut jännittyneisyyden pitkäkyntisten sormien alkavan ojentautua. Se ei johtunut ympäristöstä, vaikka silläkin oli moniin sellainen vaikutus. Se ei johtunut nälkäisistä rakghoul-laumoista, joiden arvelin kiertelevän lähimaastoja. Enemmänkin se johtui lukuisista silmäpareista, joiden aistin kääntävän yksitellen katseensa kohti Tummakaupunkia. Etsien.

Sandra oli kääntänyt katseensa kohti paksuja, tummia levyjä, jotka jakoivat Tariksen Alakaupunkiin ja Tummakaupunkiin.

"Minä tein virheen", hän myönsi hiljaa.

* * *

><p>Luutnantti aisti rannetietokoneensa surahtavan ääneti. Hän avasi yhteyden tarkastettuaan, että oli varmuudella yksin.<p>

"Weyron, oletan, että sinulla on uutisia. Malak on käymässä kärsimättömäksi." Se oli Karath. _Leviathanin_ kapteenin ja Darth Malakin luottomiehen vaativasta äänestä ei voinut erehtyä.

Hyvä - hän oli vielä virallisesti hengissä.

"Jedi ei ole Yläkaupungissa, sir. Tiedän varmuudella hänen olevan Ala- tai Tummakaupungin alueella", Trask vastasi, tietäen, että hänen oli annettava heille jotain.

Hän ei kertonut, että epäili Bastila Shanin olevan loukkaantunut.

Lisäksi hän jätti mainitsematta, että oletti Bastila Shanin olevan jonkun kiiturijengin hallussa. Se tarkoitti Alakaupunkia.

Sillä ainakaan _Exchange_ ei ollut asialla. He olivat vierailleet pelastuskapselilla vasta muutamaa tuntia aikaisemmin. Se mandalorialainen, Ordo, joukkoineen oli riipinyt kapselista käytännössä kaiken vielä irti lähtevän. Pienemmillä ryhmillä, kuten yksittäisillä palkkionmetsästäjillä, ei ollut keinoja pakenemista kaavailevan Jedin aisoissa pitämiseen. Eikä Jedi ei ollut kulkenut hissin kautta, hän oli varma siitä.

Näillä seuduilla oli näkynyt enemmän Vulkarseja kuin toisia kiiturijengejä. Mutta he eivät liikuskelleet yleistä kulkureittiä seuraillen, joten heillä täytyi olla ikioma ovensa jossain lähettyvillä. Hän oli päätymässä johtopäätökseen, että todennäköisesti Jedi oli kuljetettu sitä kautta.

"Kokeile Tummakaupunkia", Karath ehdotti kuivasti. "Eräs agenttimme Alakaupungissa raportoi aistineensa kylän alueella voimakkaan piikin Voimassa. Jedijuttuja. Lähetämme sinne miehiä parastaikaa. Joko he kävelevät Jediä päin - tai yllättävät hänet selustasta. Kaikkia Tummakaupungissa liikkuvia partioita on käsketty pitämään silmänsä auki... Me nappaamme hänet tänään, Weyron."

_Jedi... _Hän_ on täällä._

"Oletteko katsoneet hissin valvontakamerakuvat?" luutnantti kysyi.

Hiljaisuus kesti kymmenen sekuntia.

"Hississä ei ole valvontakameroita", Karath vastasi. "Partio ylhäällä tiedostaa päästäneensä tänään läpi vain omia partioita, siviiliasuisia vahvistuksia, erään paikallisen liikemiehen palkollisia… ja jonkun pikkutytön."

"Ei Jediä?"

"Ei." Karath oli immuuni sarkasmille.

Trask kiitti tiedoista ja katkaisi yhteyden. Hän tutkaili horisonttia.

_Siviiliasuisia vahvistuksia - - _

_He liikkuvat meidän papereillamme. Siitä syystä heitä ei voitu jäljittää Yläkaupungin hissillä. _

_Ovelaa._

Hänen ranteensa ympärille hihnalla kiinnitetty pieni Sith-laivaston viestintäväline tuntui muuttuvan minuutti minuutilta kuumemmaksi. Nyt se jo lähestulkoon poltteli - eikä kestäisi enää pitkään, kunnes se muuttuisi tappavaksi. Mutta toistaiseksi sen täytyi jäädä. Se palvelisi häntä vielä hetken.

Kahden puolen pelaaminen oli aina vähintäänkin mielenkiintoista.


	10. Luku 10

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me.

**A/N: **Rni:lle (jälleen) lämmin kiitos arvostelusta! Kannustavat sanat ovat pitäneet kirjoitusinnon korkealla ja tämäkin luku tuntui valmistuvan kuin itsestään.

Jälleen kerran minun oli tarkoitus venyttää tästä luvusta hiukan pidempi, mutta lukukatko tuntui asettuvan luonnollisemmin näiden tapahtumien perään. Mutta ehkäpä lyhyempien lukujen kylkiäisenä tuleva hitusen tiiviimpi postausrytmi ei haittaa.

Hahmokenttä sen kun kasvaa - esitelläänpä tämän luvun myötä taas yksi uusi (vanha) kasvo.

**Luku 10. **

Luutnantti nosti rannetietokoneen huulillensa ja avasi yhteyden. Linja räsähti, kun sotilaan kuva ilmestyi sinertävänä pieneen ruutuun.

"Sotamies, haluan raportin jokaisesta hissin läpi kulkeneesta viimeisen kuudenkymmenen minuutin ajalta. Nimet, ryhmittymät ja syy", hän komensi.

"Tunnistautukaa", sotilas vastasi käytännön mukaisesti.

"Delta-kolme-seitsemän…" hän luetteli kaikki kahdeksan merkkiä, jotka koostivat hänen palvelutunnuksensa.

"Ilman muuta, sir!" sotilas vastasi lyhyen tauon jälkeen. Linja pimeni täysin kolmeksi minuutiksi. Sitten hänen rannetietokoneensa surahti uudemman kerran.

Sotilas oli koostanut raportin huolellisesti. Hän aloitti listaamalla ensin paikalliset ja siirtyi tämän jälkeen luettelemaan omia joukkoja. Luutnantti kuunteli. Yhdeksän kahden tai useamman ryhmää, kolme yksittäistä henkilöä. Raportin päätyttyä luutnantti katkaisi yhteyden.

Luutnantti rajasi mielessään listasta ensin mahdottomat vaihtoehdot ja sitten epätodennäköiset, kunnes luettelo supistui lopulta kolmeen nimeen. Nimet olivat tavanomaisia – yleisiä ja piirteettömiä, joita tuli usein vastaan lukuisilla eri planeetoilla niin usein, että niihin ei kiinnittäisi huomiota. Ne olivat täydellisiä salanimiä.

Hän ottaisi yhteyttä vielä yhteen tahoon. Tämän jälkeen hän hävittäisi rannetietokoneensa ja ryhtyisi siten näkymättömäksi. Kenties hänen mestarinsa tulisi olemaan tyytyväinen.

* * *

><p>Viisitoista minuuttia.<p>

Se suurin piirtein oli aika, jonka kykeni viettämään Tummakaupungissa - ennen kuin paikkaa oppi vihaamaan.

_Sithinsylki!_

Hylkäsin kuumana hohkaavan sädepistoolin ja heilautin hampaat irvessä miekkani kohtaamaan rakghoulin ärisevän kidan, hirviön tavoitellessa käsivarttani. Terä pureutui määrätietoisesti sen kaulaan, kohti ruokatorvea, jättäen jälkeensä siistin, teräväreunaisen viillon. Tumma neste purskahti haavasta ja pakeni kiemurrellen sen lapaa pitkin. Puskin vasemman kyynärpääni terävällä iskulla sen ohimoon ja aistin luun rusahtavan, antavan periksi iskuni alla.

Mutantti vavahti ja vetäytyi typertyneenä, muristen. Kuola valui noroina hampaiden täyttämästä kidasta.

Sädeaseet ulvoivat.

_Tule vain. _Kohotin rauhallisesti miekan eteeni, valmiina ottamaan hirviön hyökkäyksen vastaan.

Se epäröi, kiertäen viiden askeleen verran edessäni ja silmäillen minua; etsien sopivaa suuntaa hyökätä. Etäisesti käsiä muistuttavat käpälät, joista kustakin erkani kolme jalanmittaista, tummaa kynttä, painautuivat yksitellen pehmeään maahan. Sen vaistot taistelivat loputtoman nälän ja teräväreunaisen kivunaiheuttajan edustaman uhkan välillä. _Ruoka. Syö. Tuska?_

Olennon empiminen päättyi Carthin aloitteesta. Komentajan sädekivääri lauloi vielä yhden sarjan ja mutantin kiiltävänharmaaseen nahkaan piirtyi siisti, lähes pystysuora rivi mustareunaisia reikiä. Rakghoul otti vielä yhden hoipertelevan, päämäärää vailla olevan askeleen, ja kellistyi maahan kyljelleen.

Sädeaseet olivat hiljentyneet.

Käänsin katseeni kumppaneihini. Päällisin puolin kumpainenkin näytti selvinneen vammoitta. Sandran kädet olivat puristuneet sädepistoolin kahvan ympärille ja nainen vilkuili terävin silmin ympäröivää kenttää, kuin odottaen mutanttilauman rynnistävän kimppuumme hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Carth kumartui tutkimaan tuoreinta kaatoaan ja tökkäsi mutantin harmaan ihon peittämää päätä sädekiväärinsä piipulla varmistuakseen sen hengettömyydestä.

"Oletteko kunnossa?" kysyin. "Ei naarmuja?"

Carth ilmoitti olevansa vailla hätää. Sandran leuka teki pehmeän, lähes huomaamattoman liikkeen alaspäin.

"Niiden päätä ei ole täytetty älyllä, mutta - Voiman kautta - miksi niiden pitää liikkua laumoissa?" Carth puuskahti, kohdistamatta kysymystä erityisesti kenellekään. Ympärillämme lojui viisi ruhoa erilaisissa kuoleman asennoissa. Kaksi muuta olimme onnistuneet kellistämään jo kymmenien metrien päähän.

"Sotilas, yksi ehti ihollesi", Carth muisti. "Onneksi olet nopeakätinen, tai…"

"Olen kunnossa", keskeytin kuivasti. Mieleeni oli painunut liiankin eläväinen muisto hirviön kidan eltaantuneen lihan hajuisesta löyhkästä, joka oli tunkeutunut sieraimiini hampaiden tavoitellessa olkavarttani. Viimeisimmäksi kuolleiden joukkoon siirtyneellä rakghoulilla oli repaleinen, etäisesti vaatetta muistuttava kappale yllään – rosoreunainen muisto sen inhimillisistä lähtökohdista. Hyödynsin kylmästi kangaskaistaletta miekkani terän puhdistamiseen mutantin verestä ja myrkystä. Näin sivusilmällä Carthin puistelevan päätään inhonsekainen ilme kasvoillaan.

Kumarruin nostamaan sädepistoolini maasta ja kurtistin kulmiani havaitessani sen kunnon. Pistooli oli ollut ahkerassa käytössä kuluneiden päivien aikana ja osoitti alustavaa huollontarvetta. Se täytyi puhdistaa ja keltaista vilkuttava voimakenno vaihtaa - tai voisin havaita sen pettävän tilanteessa, jossa tarvitsin sitä kuumeisesti. Ja nyt aika pitkälti oli niitä hetkiä. Sellainen tilanne oli aina, kun lähimaastoissa liikkui olentoja, joiden kuolan kantaman myrkyn vapautuminen verenkiertoon aiheutti muuntautumisen verenhimoiseksi, aivottomaksi hirviöksi. Pyrkimyksestä pienen etäisyyden pitämiseen ei ollut ainakaan haittaa.

Vaivihkaisuus olisi ollut vielä parempaa. Tällä hetkellä ympäristö itsessään rajasi sen vaihtoehdon pois.

_Olemme täällä esillä kuin iltapala tarjottimellaan._

Maasto oli avaraa ja satunnaisia kivenlohkareita tai massiivisia pylväsrakennelmia lukuun ottamatta se tarjosi vain aavistuksen verran olematonta paremman suoran. Parhaimmillaan hahmomme näkyivät satojen metrien päähän. Sädeaseiden vingunta kuului vielä kauemmas. Epäilin äskeisen mittelön houkuttelevan paikalle uteliaita – joko rakghouleja tai Sithejä – mutta olin väärässä.

Sillä tulijat eivät kuuluneet kumpaankaan ryhmään.

Noustessani pystyyn napsautin sädepistoolin runkoon uuden voimakennon. Samalla silmiini tarttui joukko ihmisiä. He olivat astuneet näkölinjalle edessämme siintävän pylvään takaa. Laskin viisi henkilöä. Jokaisella oli käsissään järeä sädekivääri. Kolme kantoi raskasta varustesäkkiä. Jähmetyin ja annoin nyrkkini pusertua tiukemmin sädepistoolin kahvan ympärille. Varmuuden vuoksi.

"He eivät ole Sithejä", Sandra sanoi kuiskausta vastaavalla äänenvoimakkuudella. Jedi tiesi, että äänet kulkeutuivat aukeassa maastossa yllättävänkin kauas. _Katso ensin, taistele sitten _– Jedin sädepistooli ei ollut kohonnut valmiuteen. Tulkitsin sen siten, että hän ei aistinut välitöntä vaaraa.

Tutkailin lähestyvää ryhmää. Kolme asetta oli tuettu rentoon valmiuteen, sillä paino oli olkahihnalla, eikä niinkään kantajansa käsivarsilla. Ne kykenivät kääntymään sekunnin sisällä asentoon, joka mahdollisti tarkan tähtäämisen. Kahden piiput osoittivat jo suoraan minuun, varmistellen. Kolme nuorta miestä ja yksi nainen sekalaisissa panssareissa. Lisäksi heidän johtajansa. Valtaosa sekalaisesta ryhmästä lähestyi epävarmoin, varautunein askelin, ympäristöään pälyillen; odottaen ärisevän rakghoul-lauman singahtavan kimppuunsa minkä tahansa ympärillä sijaitsevan näköesteen takaa.

Liian paljon kuolemaa tottumattomille mielille, ajattelin.

Ryhmä kuitenkin kulki, ja etenemissuunnasta ja kantamuksista päätellen, oli saanut tehtävänsä suoritettua.

Minulla ei ollut vaikeuksia erottaa heidän johtajaansa katseellani. Hän oli verhoutunut mustaan paitaan ja punaiseen liiviin, jotka jättivät hänen käsivartensa paljaiksi. Vaaleat housut. Raskaat metallilla vahvistetut saappaat päättyivät polviin. Miehen vaatetusta voimakkaammin hänen ruumiinrakenteensa oli se, mikä kiinnitti huomioni ja sai samanaikaisesti muutaman erillisen kellon soimaan päässäni. Kovaa.

Hänen massiivisen, lihaksikkaan vartensa rakentamiseen olisi tarvittu vähintään kahden häntä ympäröivän nuoremman ihmisen lihaksisto. Hänen käsivartensa näyttivät työvälineillä, jotka sopivat erinomaisesti pienikokoisten puiden kampeamiseen maasta. Hänen askeleensa oli pitkä ja itsevarma - ja kertoi ikävänpuoleisesta "ärsytä minua, niin tapan sinut"-asenteesta.

Sanotaan, että heidät tunnistaa, jos heitä tapaa. Se pitää paikkansa. Erityisesti siksi, koska hänen kansansa oli pitänyt galaksia kauhun otteessa vuosien ajan. Ja lähestulkoon onnistunut ajamaan itsensä Tasavallan tuhon partaalle.

_Mandalorialainen. _

"Pysytään aloillamme", totesin hiljaa hampaideni välistä. "Osa vaikuttaa heikkohermoisilta."

Olin oikeassa.

"Ä-älkää liikkuko!" tummahiuksinen nuori mies huusi jo kaukaa. "E-en epäröi käyttää tätä asetta, jos minun tarvitsee!"

"Rauhoitu, poika", kuulin mandalorialainen komentavan terävästi. "Olemme menettäneet jo riittävästi miehiä noille hiton rakghouleille. Meidän ei tarvitse menettää ainuttakaan _tarpeettomassa_ tulitaistelussa." Mandalorialainen työnsi nuoren miehen sädekiväärin syrjään varmalla otteella.

Työnsin pistoolini koteloonsa ja katsoin mandalorialaista tarkasti. Hänen hiuksensa olivat harmaantuneet ja sojottivat itsepäisesti pystyssä, leikattuna sotilaallisen lyhyiksi. Voimakkaat kasvonpiirteet toivat mielikuvan jostain, joka oli kaiverrettu kivenlohkareen sisältä käyttämällä isokokoista talttaa. Jo kauan sitten parantuneiden arpien parivaljakko rikkoi hänen piirteitään, leikaten vastakkaisilta puolilta hänen suunsa ja otsakulmansa. Tuimat silmät; voimakas, pistävä katse. Arvioin hänet iältään viiden- ja kuudenkymmenen välille – riittävän vanhaksi sotimaan jo suuressa sithsodassa ja koko mandalorialaisten sotien ajan.

Se tarkoitti nelisenkymmentä vuotta aseita, verta ja ruumiita.

Katselin hänen sädekivääriään. Se oli raskas, mandalorialainen, äkäisiä sarjoja syöksevä vehje, joka oli muokattu taidolla kantajansa mukaiseksi lukuisilla lisää tehoa ja tarkkuutta tuovilla lisäasennuksilla. Hennompi ihminen ei jaksaisi edes nostaa asetta, saati sitten käyttää sitä.

Hänen vasempaan olkavarteensa oli hakattu kiemurainen, itsensä ympäri kiertyvä kuvio mustalla musteella. Klaanisymboli. Tunnistin sen välittömästi.

_Ei mikään tavallinen Mando'ad. Ja hänenlaisensa, täällä, voi tarkoittaa vain… _

Luokittelin miehen mielessäni täydelliseksi _Exchangen_ kätyriksi.

Tunnistaminen ei ollut tapahtunut yksisuuntaisesti. Käsitin miehen muistavan kasvoni, kun hän kohdisti lyhyen nyökkäyksen suuntaani. Olin joutunut katsomaan ylöspäin kohdatessani hänen katseensa. Mandalorialainen kohosi minua lähes puoli päätä korkeammalle, vaikka en itsekään ollut aluskasvillisuuteen sotkeentuvaista sorttia.

"Muukalainen", mandalorialainen lausui. "Näen, että sinulla on pitänyt kiirettä."

Olin puoliksi valmis kiroilemaan. _Mando'ad draar digu _– sanonta ei ollut syntynyt syyttä.

Nähtävästi kasvonpiirteeni olivat painuneet ainakin yhden ottelua seuranneen mieleen. Ja hän, jos kuka, oli kyennyt näkemään silloisen "lopputuloksellisen hienosäätöni" lävitse.

Toisaalta… tätä myötä saattoi aueta aivan uudenlaisia mahdollisuuksia.

"Hiukan", lausahdin kuivasti. "Käyhän tämä ajanvietteestä."

"Cantinatappeluissa turpaan ottamisen sijaan?"

"Kaipaan aika ajoin vaihtelua."

"Puhut paskaa", mandalorialainen murahti.

"Sitäkin", myönsin. Loin arvioivan katseen hänen kumppaneihinsa. "_Tion'jor Mando'ad_ _verd atinii ibice_ _or'diniise_?" kysyin mando'an kielellä.

"Välttämättömyys", hän vastasi hätkähtämättä - ja peittämättä inhoaan. "_Akay…_" Mandalorialainen nosti hitaasti yhden sormen osoittamaan kohti yläpuolellamme häämöttäviä laattoja.

Nyökkäsin lyhyesti. _"Bal'ban, Mando'ad. Ni balyc dajuna ven vaabi ibic..."_ kerroin tasaisella, piirteettömällä äänellä. Havaitsin hänen katseensa terävöityvän.

"_T'ad tuure"_, painotin kahta sanaa.

Mandalorialaisen teräksenharmaa katse lipui ensin minusta Sandraan, sitten Jedistä Carthiin, pyörähtäen jokaisen seitsemän maastoa täplittävän kuolleen rakghoulin kautta ennen minuun lukittumista. Se oli katse, jota käytetään luokiteltaessa kohde hyödylliseksi tai hyödyttömäksi. Mandalorialaiset mieluusti säilyttävät jaottelut suoraviivaisina.

"Mielenkiintoista…" hän sanoi kuivasti. Miehen äänensävy peitti tehokkaasti alleen tämän todelliset ajatukset.

Hän kääntyi komentamaan nuorta, epävarmaa ryhmäänsä. "Pojat, häivytään täältä ennen kuin menetän muita. Tämä tavara ei kulkeudu omin avuin takaisin ja Davikin pitää päästä leikkimään romuillaan. Liikkukaa."

_Napakymppi. _

Ryhmä loi joukkoamme kohden hämmentyneitä katseita ennen kuin lähtivät taivaltamaan kohti Tummakaupungin portteja. Pohjimmiltaan heistä kuulsi helpottuneisuus. Mandalorialainen jäi vielä seisomaan aloilleen.

"Suosittelen samaa teille – mekin olimme myöhässä. Ne perhanan kapselit oli riivitty käytännössä typötyhjiksi jo ennen kuin saavuimme paikalle. Ei maksa vaivaa leikata tietä rakghoulien lävitse. Mitään arvokasta ei ole jäljellä."

"Metsästämme liikkuvaa riistaa", sanoin. "Mitään huomionarvoista kentällä?"

"Tavanomaista. Rakghoul-laumoja. Sith-partioita. Ei mitään, mistä taitava ryhmä ei kykene hankkiutumaan eroon", mies vastasi terävästi.

Mandalorialainen ärähti turhautuneena ja heilautti kättänsä ryhmänsä suuntaan.

"Kutsuvat itseään palkkasotureiksi. Osaamattomia _di'kute_, jotka odottavat housut märkinä oman varjonsa puremaa... Meitä _oli _kahdeksan", hän painotti - todennäköisesti enemmän harmistuneena kanssasoturiensa kyvyttömyydestä kuin siitä, että rakghoulit olivat napanneet heistä muutaman. "Teurastin yhden omakätisesti sen jälkeen, kun rakghoul oli päässyt näykkäisemään."

"Ystävällistä", huomautin. "Kiitän, _Mando'ad_."

"_Ret'urcye mhi, aruetii"_, hän sanoi, nosti kiväärinsä valmiuteen ja otti ryhmänsä kiinni muutamalla rivakalla askeleella.

Syötti oli upotettu. Aika näyttäisi, onnistuisinko kiskomaan sen avulla mitään hyödyllistä.

"Jatketaan matkaa", ehdotin. "Mandalorialainen on oikeassa – raadot todennäköisesti houkuttelevat lisää rakghouleja paikalle."

"Daraz, en tiennyt, että osaat… _heidän_ kieltään. Se ei ole tavanomaista. Milloin opit puhumaan mando'aa?" Sandra kysyi hämmentyneenä.

Minun teki mieli vastata: _Vuosia sitten. Jo ennen, kun taistelin heitä vastaan mandalorialaisissa sodissa. Kun näin, että minun oli ymmärrettävä heitä …kyetäkseni voittamaan heidät. _

…_Tunne vihollisesi. Tunne hänen mielensä – näe hänen sydämeensä._

…_Iske suoraan hänen sieluunsa. _

Sen sijaan kohautin harteitani. Etsin päähäni piirtyneiden muistojen joukosta vaihtoehtoista vastausta ja törmäsin siihen nopeasti.

"Tein muutama vuosi sitten heidän kanssaan kauppaa", kerroin. "Lopetin, kun mandalorialaiset sodat käynnistyivät toden teolla. En halunnut antaa mielikuvaa vääränlaisista liittoumista."

Vastauksen antaminen jätti samankaltaisen tuntemuksen jälkeensä, kuin olisin juuri ottanut taistelussa iskun vastaan omalla lihallani. Se kirvelsi.

Olin alkanut ajatella sitä eräänlaisena kyynisyydellä sävytettynä pelinä. Jokainen päivä oli vetänyt esille uusia ristiriitoja päähäni kasatusta paletista. Mikäli muistoihini oli uskomista, olin viettänyt merkittävän osan elämästäni yhtä aikaa kahdessa eri paikassa - jotka usein sijaitsivat lukuisten valovuosien päässä toisistaan. Se oli äärimmäisen häiritsevä tunne. Ja muistojen sekasotkusta huolimatta - sekä osittain myös siitä johtuen - en edelleenkään ollut täydellisen varma, mitkä menneisyyteni tapahtumat olivat todellisia.

Ainoastaan tiesin varmuudella, että toisilla asioilla oli minulle helvetin paljon enemmän merkitystä kuin toisilla.

Ja oletin tietäväni, että kumpaa roolia minun odotettiin näyttelevän. Olin jopa nimennyt sen.

_Marionetti. _

Carth avasi suunsa, kun olimme kerryttäneet kuolleisiin rakghouleihin parin minuutin välimatkan. Se oli pidempi aika, kuin olin odottanut. Komentaja oli hillinnyt itsensä erinomaisen hyvin.

"Daraz, sinun _täytyy_ selventää mitä hetki sitten tapahtui", vanhempi sotilas lausui jäykästi äänellä, joka selvästi oli pakotettu rauhalliseksi. Havaitsin hänen kasvojensa ilmeen vääntelehtivän jossain hermostuneisuuden ja turhautuneisuuden välimaastossa.

Minun oli kerrottava heille jotain. Ei kaikkea, vielä.

"Lyhyesti? Muistutin häntä hänen kunniastaan", vastasin rauhallisesti. "Mandalorialaiset suhtautuvat hyvin vakavasti kunniaan. Herätin hänen uteliaisuutensa. Lisäksi… annoin vihjeen, että mistä hän löytää meidät."

Oli aika odottaa pommin räjähtämistä.

"Hän puhui kahdesta päivästä", Sandra arveli, olematta täysin väärässä.

"Sinä teit… mitä?" Carth puuskahti, onnistuen menestyksekkäästi antamaan vaikutelman raivostumisesta vailla kohonnutta äänenvoimakkuutta.

"Toistanko, sir?" kysyin mieto, viileä hymy huulillani. Onasin kasvot saivat astetta punertavamman sävyn.

"Sotamies – muista asemasi", hän murahti. "Minä haluan olla asiasta tietoinen _ennen _kuin menet hieromaan minkäänlaisia suunnitelmia mandalorialaisen rikollisen suhteen. Tasavalta _ei _tee yhteistyötä mandalorialaisten kanssa – tämän luulisi olevan sinulle täydellisen selvää. Valitse puolesi, sotamies – ja pidä se!"

Asemaan vetoaminen sihautti vereni lämpötilan välittömästi yli kiehumispisteen. Mieleeni tulvahti joukko mando'an- ja huttinkielisiä solvauksia, joilla kaikilla viitattiin erään korvien välissä sijaitsevan tilan puutteelliseen täyttöasteeseen, ja tunsin houkutusta antaa aivan uudenlaisen näytteen kielitaidostani.

Sen sijaan pysyin vaiti ja vastasin hänen tuimaan katseeseen omallani.

Kylmä ääni pääni sisällä järkeili, että Onasin mukanaan tuoma hyödyllisyys oli laskusuunnassa hänen aiheuttamaansa vaivaan nähden. Ja minun tulisi laskeskella, että millä tavoin hänen poistumisensa yhtälöstä vaikuttaisi tavoitteideni saavuttamiseen.

"Carth, en usko tästä olevan hyötyä", Sandra sanoi, pyrkien rauhoittamaan tilanteen. Komentaja jätti Jedin huomiotta.

Yksi terävä loukkaus, niin komentajan rakoileva itsehillintä murentuisi. Ehkä hän kävisi rintapieliini kiinni. Tällöin voisin muksauttaa hänet maistelemaan pölyä yhdellä napakalla iskulla leukaan. Houkuttelevaa, kenties… muttei järin hyödyllistä.

"Jaloja ajatuksia, Onasi. Voit olla varma, että Tasavalta jää muistelemaan isänmaallisuuttasi", totesin peittämättä pistävyyttä äänestäni.

"Mitä tarkoitat, Daraz?" Carth kysyi viileästi.

"Sitä, että minä en aio jäädä paikalle tutkimaan, että alkaako joskus kaukaisessa tulevaisuudessa tämän planeetan pinnalla kasvaa puita."

Se herätti heidän mielenkiintonsa ja olin puolittain pakotettu tarkentamaan aikaisempaa kertomustani. Kerroin, että olin epäillyt mandalorialaisen olevan _Exchangen _palkkalistoilla – muut vaihtoehdot olivat äärimmäisen epätodennäköisiä. Mies itse oli myöhemmin vahvistanut oletukseni faktaksi. _Exchangella _oli resursseja; rahaa ja…

"Aluksia", Carth totesi.

Nyökkäsin.

"Kenties ainoastaan huippuunsa viritetyllä salakuljetusaluksella on mahdollista ohittaa Sithien planeettasaarto."

Olin jättänyt mainitsematta, että olin tunnistanut mandalorialaisen. Se olisi herättänyt liikaa kysymyksiä, joihin en tuntenut halua vastata.

"Millä perusteella voimme olettaa, että kuulemme hänestä enää ikinä?" Sandra kysyi. Epäily kuulteli naisen äänestä lävitse.

_Näinkö vähän tunnet mandalorialaista mielenlaatua, Jedi?_

"Se riippuu meistä. Siitä, että onnistummeko osoittamaan itsemme hänen huomionsa arvoisiksi."

Todellisuudessa tiesin sen riippuvan vain ja ainoastaan minusta. Tällä erää. En ollut keskustellut mandalorialaisen kanssa ryhmämatkailusta, sillä kumpikaan kumppanieni matkakohteista ei sijainnut listallani.

Oman kohtaloni hallinta oli viimeinkin kääntymässä minulle.

* * *

><p>Oli hetkiä, jolloin Carth epäili, että Darazin suonissa virtasi veren sijasta aito Hothin ikijää.<p>

Daraz seisoi selin häneen ja Sandraan. Sith-partion muodostavat kolme sotilasta seisoivat hänen edessään kolmionmuotoisessa ryhmitelmässä - kärjessä punahaarniskainen upseeri ja kaksi kultahaarniskaista sotilasta hänen takanaan. Sith-sotilaiden sädekiväärit olivat kohonneet määrätietoiseen valmiuteen.

Nuorempi sotilas esiintyi partiolle tarkoituksellisen rentoutuneesti, pitäen kätensä selkänsä takana niin, että vasen piti oikeasta ranteesta kiinni.

Todellisuudessa vaikutelma oli näytelty ja Carth tiesi käsien siirtyvän pistoolin tai miekan kahvalle silmänräpäyksessä. Poissa partion silmien ulottuvista, musta-asuisen miehen sormet tekivät kevyen liikkeen. Carthilla ei ollut vaikeuksia tunnistaa äänettömällä merkkikielellä viestittyä sanomaa. Se oli porattu jokaisen sotilaan kalloon jo ensimmäisen harjoitusleirin aikana.

"_Ota vasemmanpuoleinen. Hyökkäys minun signaalistani."_

Daraz luetteli partiolle yksitellen heidän käyttämänsä salanimet. Miehen ääni oli täysin tasainen.

"Pysykää aloillanne. Minun on tarkistettava tämä", upseeri totesi terävästi ja avasi yhteyden rannetietokoneellaan. Kaksi kohotettua kivääriä pysyivät tiukasti asennoissaan. Carth kirosi mielessään.

_Helvetti! _

Heidän aliaksensa oli hyvä, muttei niin hyvä, että se kestäisi tarkastelua lähietäisyydeltä. Nuorempi sotilas tiesi sen yhtälailla kuin Carthkin. Kaksi hänen sormistaan kohosi antamaan hyökkäyssignaalia. He iskisivät, kun ne putoaisivat alas. Carth puristi kätensä tiukemmin sädekiväärin tukin ympärille.

Yhteys sähisi ja räsähteli. Sotilas puhui niin hiljaisella äänellä, että Carthilla oli vaikeuksia erottaa sanoja.

"Asia selvä - voitte jatkaa matkaa, sotilaat", upseeri sanoi ja kohdisti Daraziin nyökkäyksen.

Sillä hetkellä Carth ei tiennyt mitä ajatella.

Daraz sen sijaan oli välittömästi tilanteen tasalla.

"Onko Jedistä uusia havaintoja?" hän kysyi.

He saivat selville, että Sithit olettivat Jedin kulkevan Tummakaupungissa. Carth oletti mielessänsä sen olevan suora seuraamus taannoisesta vaaleahiuksisen Jedin voimannäytteestä. Daraz johdatteli keskustelun vaivihkaa joukkojen vahvuuksiin, strategiaan alueen kattamisesta ja rakghoulien tuottamaan päänvaivaan, kunnes se lopulta päättyi upseerin ojentaessa nuoremmalle sotilaalle nahkaan pakatun sylinterin. Puna-asuinen sotilas oli kutsunut ainetta "rakghoul-seerumiksi". Vastamyrkkyä. Entinen salakuljettaja työnsi sen varustepussiinsa ja kiitti välittömän ystävällisesti sotilaita avusta.

_Pojalla on sen verran näyttelijänlahjoja, että HoloFilmi-teollisuutta harmittaa. _

Carth pohti ohimennen, että minkähänlaisiin kommervenkkeihin Tasavallan laivasto oli ryhtynyt napatakseen tämän kyseisen salakuljettajan. Nimittäin nuoremmalla miehellä vaikutti olevan myötäsyntyisesti enemmän strategista tilannetajua kuin puolella Carthia johtavista upseereista.

"Sepäs oli mielenkiintoista", Daraz murahti ryhmien erkaannuttua toisistaan. "Helvetin varmasti se ainakaan ei ollut sattuma, joten lienee parasta, että vältämme jatkossa hissejä ja muita yleisiä kulkureittejä. Joku tietää nimemme ja en pidä siitä lainkaan."

Entinen salakuljettaja oli pudottanut käyttämänsä naamarin sekunnin murto-osassa ja nyt miehen kasvoilla näkyi tyytymättömyyttä.

"Joku, jolla on yhteyksiä Sitheihin", Carth arveli. "Ja ulottuvuutta siinä määrin heidän keskuudessaan, että me löydymme tätä nykyä heidän listoiltaan muka-sotilaina. Kenties soluttautunut vakooja?"

"Olisikohan Bastila onnistunut pakenemaan?" Sandra pohdiskeli.

Daraz puisteli päätään. "Epätodennäköistä. Olen Carthin kannalla – kyseessä _saattaa_ olla vakoilija. Mutta niin kauan kuin emme tiedä hänen henkilöllisyyttään tai motiivejaan, täytyy pelata varman päälle. Muussa tapauksessa annamme heille helpon tavan seurata liikkeitämme."

He olivat samaa mieltä. Jälleen yhden rakghoulin ruumis jäi vaaleana kumpuna vasemmalle. Ne olivat olleet piinallisen yleinen näky kentällä. Lähes yhtä yleinen kuin hylkiöiden tai muiden kulkijoiden jäännökset. Jedi loi hengettömään mutanttiin pitkän katseen.

"Heillä on lääke tätä… tätä _ruttoa_ vastaan. Ja he eivät ole jakaneet sitä", Sandra totesi yhteen puristettujen hampaiden välistä. Naisen ääni oli jännittynyt.

"Valta", Daraz totesi äänellä, josta puuttui tunne.

"Millaista valtaa he kuvittelevat saavuttavansa kivun ja sorron kautta?" Sandra kysyi Darazilta. Äänensävyyn oli upotettu jokunen veitsi.

"Katso ympärillesi. Tariksen perustukset on porattu maahan kaikkialla täällä. Nuo pilarit kantavat koteja, virastotaloja, palatseja… Sotilastukikohtia. Yhdellä pommi-iskulla voi horjuttaa koko planeetan tasapainoa. Mutta pitämällä tilanne tällaisena – valvottujen kulkuyhteyksien lisäksi alueella on omat vartijansa. En itse asiassa yllättyisi, mikäli pilarien juurelta löytyisi tarkoituksella jätettyä haaskaa rakghoulien ravinnoksi. Yksinkertaista mutta tehokasta."

"Tyypillistä", Carth murahti.

"Tyypillistä kenelle? Tasavalta varmasti on kehittänyt vastaavan lääkkeen jo vuosia sitten", Daraz sanoi. Nuoremman miehen huulille oli noussut viileä hymy.

"Ei pidä paikkaansa. Varmasti olisin kuullut siitä", Carth totesi. Todellisuudessa hän ei ollut lainkaan varma, että minkälaisen kokoluokan salaisuuksia jätettiin kertomasta hänelle. Hän vastasi taistelulaivasta, ei vastavakoilusta ja poliittisista kiemuroinneista. Ja hän oli ollut varsin tyytyväinen, että asiat olivat juuri siten.

Daraz naurahti.

"Ihailen uskollisuuttasi, Onasi", nuorempi mies vastasi, puistellen päätään. "Mutta allekirjoitatko samaan hengenvetoon myös sen, että Tasavallan tiedemiehet ovat kehnompia kuin Sithien? Väitätkö, etteivät he kykene samaan vuosien kuluessa – kun Sitheillä oli käytettävissään vain muutama kuukausi?"

Carth ei sanonut mitään.

"Itse asiassa pidän erittäin todennäköisenä, että Sithien vastalääke on vuotanut juurikin Tasavallalta. Se selittäisi, miksi Sitheillä on lääke tuotantovalmiina näin nopealla aikataululla." Daraz jatkoi pohdintaansa tasaisella, viileällä äänellä.

Carthin oli myönnettävä, että nuoremman sotilaan sanojen takana oli logiikkaa. Ja se oli sellaista logiikkaa, jollaisesta hän – hittovie – ei pitänyt lainkaan. Kylmää ja laskelmoivaa.

Mutta siitä huolimatta Daraz oli oikeassa.

"Sellaista sattuu." Carth sanoi kitkerästi.

"Samat säännöt puolin ja toisin - kokonaisia sotia voitetaan vakoilemalla." Äänessä oli häivähti uudenlainen sointi. Se oli Carthille tuttu, sillä hän käytti samantapaista puheensävyä antaessaan ensimmäisiä toimintaohjeita laivaansa juuri astuneille uusille miehistönjäsenille. Säännöt kerrotaan keskustelusävyyn, mutta silti odotetaan yksioikoista sitoumusta niiden noudattamiseen. Ei vastalauseita, ei niskurointia – vain itsestäänselvyys.

Carth ei ollut pitänyt vastaavaa käskynjakoa Sandralle tai Darazille. Jedeihin pätivät erilliset säännöt. Samoin kuin Jedien henkilökohtaisiin pelinappuloihin.

_Perhana. _

Hän muodosti päässään karkean yhteenlaskutoimenpiteen. Esiin jäsentyneen lopputuloksen perusteella hän oletti tietävänsä, että Daraz vedätti häntä monella eri tavalla. Itse asiassa se oli syytä myöten aivan ilmiselvää, kun asiaa ajatteli tarkemmin.

_Miksi en tullut ajatelleeksi tätä aikaisemmin?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **Ni jorhaa'i Mando'a!

Lisätäänpä loppuun vielä käännökset (köykäisestä) yrityksestäni hyödyntää mando'an kieltä dialogissa. Käännökset ovat englanniksi, koska kielten luonteista johtuen mando'a vain ei käänny suomeksi kadottamatta osaa sanojen merkityksestä:

"_Mando'ad draar digu" – _A Mandalorian never forgets (sanonta SW-universumista, ei oma keksintöni)

"_Tion'jor [cuyi] Mando'ad_ _verd atinii ibice_ _or'diniise?"_ - Why is a Mandalorian warrior putting up with these fools?

"_Akay"_ – Until

"_Bal'ban, Mando'ad. Ni balyc dajuna ven vaabi ibic." _– Indeed, Mandalorian. I also plan to do this (in the future).

"_T'ad tuure."_ – Two days.

"_Ret'urcye mhi, aruetii."_ – Goodbye (Maybe we'll meet again), outsider (non-Mandalorian).

En takaa itse rakentamieni virkkeiden 100% virheettömyyttä, kun näitä on vähän hankala tarkistuttaa missään. Mutta näillä mennään ja korjailen mielelläni, jos joku havaitsee virheitä. Mainittakoon myös, että allekirjoittaneella oli äärimmäisen hauskaa näitä lauseita muodostaessani ja pyrkiessäni syventymään kieleen. :)


	11. Luku 11

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me.

**A/N: **Voinkin aloittaa jo vakkariksi muodostuneella repliikillä ja kiittää Rni:tä arvostelun jättämisestä ja kannustamisesta tekstin työstämiseen. Kyllä maar vaan se tieto, että joku tätäkin tekelettä lueskelee, kummasti potkii kirjoitusintoa päälle sellaisinakin hetkinä, kun koneisto yskii. Mutta pienen tauon jälkeen palaamme nyt kuitenkin takaisin asiaan uuden luvun muodossa.

Tällä kertaa koko luku on poikkeuksellisesti kolmannesta persoonasta, ts. seurailemme muita näkökulmia kuin päähenkilön tarjoamaa.

Tämän luvun myötä voidaan myös antaa eräänlainen lähtölaukaus toimintahenkisemmän jakson alkamiselle… Enjoy!

**Luku 11.**

Luutnantti päätti, että viisisataa metriä oli sopiva etäisyys.

Pelastuskapseli oli pudota rysähtänyt notkelmaan, joka jätti kapselia ympäröivän maaston toiselta sivulta täysin avoimeksi. Sen takana maan pinta kohosi loivan rinteen muodossa. Maahansyöksypaikkaa kapselin selkäpuolelta lähestyvät joutuisivat laskeutumaan sen alas vailla suojaa. Avara maasto kavaltaisi edestä tai sivulta lähestyvät jo satoja metrejä aiemmin.

_Kuin helvetin hautapotero. _

Hän oli tarkastanut ympäröivän maaston jo tunteja aikaisemmin etsiessään sopivaa tähtäysasemaa. _Stealth_-kenttä oli tähän asti pitänyt rakghoulit menestyksekkäästi loitolla, paria poikkeuksellisen terävän havainnointikyvyn omaavaa yksilöä lukuun ottamatta. Ne hän oli liittänyt kasvattamaan kentällä makaavien raatojen armeijaa.

Mutantit metsästivät pääsääntöisesti näköaistilla. Kuten metsästi ihminenkin.

Suoraa linjaa seurattaessa melkein tasan viidensadan metrin etäisyydellä kapselin maahansyöksypaikasta länteen sijaitsi rakennus. Kenties se aikoinaan oli ottanut arkkitehdin päässä muodon ajatuksena kunnollisen huoltoreitin tarjoamisesta Tummakaupungin alla risteileviin viemäriverkostoihin. Se oli kuitenkin unohdettu jo sukupolvia sitten. Unohdettu, muttei autio, luutnantti oli havainnoinut. Sen ruosteinen ovi oli teljetty lukolla, joka oli ensin tiirikoitu auki ja sittemmin väännetty rikki.

Rakennus oli piiriltään ympyrämäinen ja karkea. Se oli kasattu paksuista durabetonilaatoista ja vahvistettu durametallilla, mikä tarkoitti, että se tulisi säilymään pystyssä vielä kauan sen jälkeen, kun yläpuolella lymyilevät Tariksen kaupunginosat olivat jo antautuneet aikakausien mukanaan tuomalle eroosiolle. Yksinkertaista, kestävää rakennustyötä. Ei koreutta. Seinät ainoastaan niillä paikoilla, missä niitä tarvittiin.

Se kohosi korkeuksiin, toimien yhtenä Tariksen lukuisista paksuista tukijaloista, jotka kanavoivat ja levittivät ylempien kaupunginosien massan peruskallioon. Muutoin muodoltaan sylinterimäiseen rakennelmaan oli leikattu kavennus noin neljän metrin korkeudelle. Se oli tarkoituksenmukaista, sillä kavennuksen viistoon ylälaitaan oli asennettu rivi loimottavia valopaneeleita rikkomaan pimeyttä. Luutnantin mielestä valopaneelit - _täällä _- olivat äärimmäisen huono vitsi.

Yläosasta poiketen tasanteen alaosa oli vaakasuora ja jatkui tasaisena pintana koko leikkauksen syvyyden verran. Hän oli joutunut käyttämään hiukan vaijeria ja saman verran mielikuvitusta kivutessaan tasanteelle. Se oli hyvä asia. Rakghouleilla ei ollut älyllistä kykyä apuvälineiden käyttämiseen, mikä tulisi pitämään ne poissa hänen selästään.

Nimittäin näkymättömyyskentän verhoamana hän ei voinut tehdä sitä, mitä aikoi.

Hän oli päättänyt sijoittautua tasanteelle lukuisasta eri syystä. Korkeuden tuoman suojan ja sen tarjoamaan parannetun näkyvyyden lisäksi hän mahtui makaamaan koko pituudeltaan tasanteen karkealla betonipinnalla. Ylitse muiden perusteiden, takaa tuleva valo ei heijastelisi kiväärin kiikaritähtäimestä ja siten paljastaisi hänen sijaintiaan.

Hänen aseensa oli yhdistelmä perinteistä ja Tähtiahjon teknologiaa. Se oli riittävän tarkka – tarkkuudeltaan sitä luokkaa, että kertalaukaisua käytettäessä sillä osui viidensadan metrin päästä ihmisen silmään. Joka ainoan kerran.

Luutnantti veti kasvoilleen naamion, joka peitti hänen kasvonsa käytännössä kokonaan. Suuret pyöreät linssit näyttivät ulospäin punertavilta. Joskus vuosia sitten, saatuaan vastaavan käsiinsä ensimmäistä kertaa, hän oli seissyt peilin edessä ja todennut näyttävänsä joltain hyönteisen ja ihmisen hybridiltä. Hän pyrki välttämään sen käyttämistä nykyisen tehtävänsä aikana, sillä sen lisäksi, että se oli piinaavan epämukava, se päässä hänet tunnistettiin välittömästi Sithiksi. Naamion linssit kuitenkin suodattivat ympäristöstä sen vähäisen valon, mitä oli tarjolla.

Ja hän tuli tarvitsemaan kaiken mahdollisen tarjolla olevan erottamiskyvyn.

Hän kertasi päässään toimintasuunnitelmansa: _Paikanna kohde. Varmistu. Arvioi tilanne. _

Neljäs kohta oli ehdollinen: _Vedä liipaisimesta._

* * *

><p>Carth oli päättänyt olla pohtimatta <em>Endar Spiren<em> menetyksen koko karmivaa laajuutta. Ei, ennen kuin tehtävä oli suoritettu, Jedi turvassa ja koko hänen koko Voiman kiroaman tapahtumankulun yhteen saattama joukkionsa ohittanut Sithien planeettasaarron ja matkalla kohti turvapaikkaa. Mutta siitä huolimatta hänen ajatuksensa lipuivat säännöllisesti sitä päivää kohden.

Carth kurtisti vaistomaisesti kulmiaan, kun sadat tutut kasvot häivähtivät hänen ajatuksissaan. _Endar Spire _oli kantanut metallisten kylkiensä suojissa satoja miehiä, naisia, isiä, äitejä – Tasavallan sotilaita. _Hänen_ sotilaitaan – _hänen _miehistönsä… Henkilöitä, joita hän oli oppinut ajattelemaan…

…_ystävinäkin. _

Sana kirveli yhtäläisesti kuin irtileikatun raajan tynkä.

Yksi heistä oli ollut miehistön joukkoon käärmeen lailla luikerrellut petturi - murhaaja. Carth tunsi suupieliensä kiristyvän.

Sithit olivat iskeneet äkillisesti ja he olivat iskeneet voimalla. Automaattinen puolustusjärjestelmä oli tärvelty ja viestintäkanavia peukaloitu. Heillä oli mennyt kriittiset viisitoista minuuttia liian kauan vaurioita kiertäessään ja samaan aikaan Sith-sotilaita oli tulvinut helvetillisen hyökyaallon lailla ovista sisään. Carth oli nähnyt laivansa puolustuksen hajoavan kappaleiksi ja miehistönsä tulevan teurastetuiksi. Yksi kerrallaan.

Sithit olivat tietäneet mistä _Endar Spiren_ löytää.

Ja hän oli ollut myöhässä - piinaavan myöhässä. Hän kävi jo kenties tuhannetta kertaa mielessään tapahtumienkulkua läpi, kerraten lähes pakonomaisella huolellisuudella joka ainoan hetken kuluneiden kuukausien varrella, mitkä olivat viimein tiivistyneet kohtalokkaaksi kohtaamiseksi Sithien interdictor-luokan sotalaivan kanssa. Pieni ääni hänen päänsä sisällä nakutti tauotta: kenties hänen silmiensä oli lipunut keino, jolla tapahtunut olisi voitu tehdä tapahtumattomaksi. Olisiko hän voinut tehdä jotain vielä enemmän minimoidakseen tappioita? Olisiko hän voinut jollain tavoin aavistaa tulevan? Oliko jonkun miehistön jäsenen kasvoilla viivähtänyt valheellinen uskollisuus ja teeskennelty halu taistella Tasavallan puolesta?

Olisiko hän voinut havaita sen?

Hän ei tiennyt ja pyrki aktiivisesti siirtämään jossittelut tuonnemmaksi mielensä syövereihin. Sen sijaan hän oli varma, että hänen sädekivääristään riittäisi aina yksi ammus luopiolle. Ja hän oli _helvetin_ varma, että hän tulisi tekemään kaikkensa päästäkseen käyttämään sen.

Se oli hänen velvollisuutensa. Kapteenina. Aviomiehenä. Isänä.

Halu kostaa – halu saattaa asiat siihen hänen mielestään oikeudenmukaisimpaan päätökseen oli kuin moottori, joka kykeni käymään loputtomasti. Tämä tuskalla toimiva moottori oli tuonut voimaa Carthin askeliin jo kahden vuoden ajan. Jos hän tunsi sen kierrosten hidastuvan tai epäröinnin iskevän mieleensä, hänen sydämeensä piirtyneet kahdet kasvot saivat sen käymään sata kertaa entistä kiivaammin. Niitä kasvoja - heidän ääniään, heidän hymyjään hän kaipasi. Heidän vuokseen hän taisteli. Heidän ansiostaan hän hengitti.

Alati, hänen ajatuksissaan, he olivat elossa.

Naisen hiukset olivat vaaleanruskeat ja ne laskeutuivat pyörteilevinä laineina hänen rintoihinsa asti. Hänen hymynsä oli lämmin, kutsuva. Hän nauroi usein, hymykuopat pilkahtelivat hänen poskillaan. Neljätoistavuotias poika oli perinyt isänsä tumman hiuskuontalon ja vakavan päättäväisyyden mutta äitinsä nenän muodon ja huulen kaaren. Niin hän heidät muisti ja hän oli päättänyt, että muisto ei saisi milloinkaan hälvetä. Hän ei sallisi heidän kasvonpiirteidensä muuttua usvaksi vuosien saatossa.

Toivo kostosta oli niitä harvoja asioita, jotka olivat pakottaneet Carthin huonompina päivinä ylös sängystä. Kun hän mieluiten olisi lukittautunut huoneeseensa ja eristäytynyt koko maailmasta, joka oli antanut hänelle niin vähän ja vienyt niin paljon. Vaikeinta oli ollut juuri Teloksen tuhon jälkeen hiukan yli kaksi vuotta sitten. Kahteen päivään hän ei ollut nähnyt ketään, oli itsepintaisesti ollut vastaamatta yhteydenottoihin ja reagoimatta oveensa säännöllisesti jymähteleviin koputuksiin. Hän oli kieltäytynyt ruoasta ja antanut silmiensä maalata huoneensa vaaleaa kattoa vailla silmäystäkään unta.

Niin kauan häneltä oli mennyt mielensä repaleiden nitomiseen yhteen ja sen voiman johtamiseen lihaksistoonsa, joka oli vaade hänen ruumiinsa kampeamiselle ylös vuoteesta. Ne päivät hän oli tarvinnut sen tiedostuksen rakentamiseen, että ainoastaan olemalla se suurin ja kivuliain ammus Sithien lihassa, hän kykeni luomaan rakkaimpiensa muistolle heidän ansaitsemansa kunnianosoituksen.

Silloin hän oli noussut ylös, peseytynyt, siistinyt partansa, nostanut kiväärinsä ja marssinut ulos huoneesta. Palannut tehtäviinsä kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut - kuin olisi ollut vain tavallisella iltavapaalla. Hän ei ollut reagoinut kanssasotilaidensa huolestuneisiin kysymyksiin. Aikaa oli kulunut; päivät vaihtuneet viikoiksi ja kuukausiksi. Kysymykset ja huolestuneet, ymmärtäväiset katseet olivat vähentyneet ja hälventyneet. Lopulta loppuneet.

Mutta Voiman kautta, kuinka hän oli vannonut, syvällä sisimmässänsä. Halu kostaa oli henkilöitynyt yhteen hahmoon: esimieheen, opettajaan, ystävään ja …petturiin.

Maa oli joskus miljoonia vuosia aikaisemmin pusertanut sisuksistaan suuren, lähes teräväkärkisen kivenlohkareen. Hämärä valaistus ei piirtänyt maahan teräviä varjoja, mutta kivenlohkareen vierelle heijastuva vieno, muotoja mukaileva tummuus loi valheellisen tunteen turvallisuudesta. Sandra ja Carth pysähtyivät sen vierelle kuin yhteisestä päätöksestä, antamatta kuitenkaan ryhtiensä rentoutua. Parikymmentä metriä lohkareen edessä maa laskeutui ja avautui laajaksi kentäksi, joka soi epätoivotun näkyvyyden viuhkamaisesti satojen metrien matkalta.

Kivi oli kuin jättimäinen keihäänkärki.

_Jos kapseli olisi osunut tuohon… Jedi saa kiittää onneaan. _

"Tuolla notkelmassa…", Carth kertoi muodon vuoksi, pitäen äänensä hiljaisena. Hänen ei tarvinnut varmistaa pelastuskapselin maahansyöksypaikan sijaintia kartasta saati sitten osoittaa sitä Sandralle, sillä heidän yläpuolellansa lymyilevien kaupunginosien levymäisiin pohjarakennelmiin oli repeytynyt rosoreunainen aukko, joka johti aina avaruuteen saakka. Yläpuolisesta maailmasta piirtyi kapselin putoamislinjaa mukaileva kuulteleva valopatsas, jonka reunoihin pölyisen ilman mukana liitelevät hiukkaset törmäilivät.

"En aisti Darazia lähettyvillä", Sandra huomautti, mutta yllättyneisyys puuttui täysin naisen hiljaisesta äänestä. Carth nyökkäsi ja antoi ajatuksissaan sormiensa kulkeutua parralleen.

_Itsepäinen paskiainen_, Carth ajatteli miedosti tuskastuneena.

He olivat nähneet nuoremman sotilaan edellisen kerran lähes kaksi tuntia aikaisemmin, kun tämän kevyeen tummaan panssariin verhottu selkä oli kadonnut taakse yhden niistä lukuisista ylempiä laattoja kannattelevista pylväistä. Jakaantuminen oli ollut looginen päätös, sillä avaruudestaan huolimatta maasto mahdollisti useamman reitin kulkemisen toiselle pelastuskapselille siten, että raskaat pylväät, kivet, satunnaiset sortumisen tilaa lähentelevät rakennelmat tai maaston omat muodot katkaisivat näköyhteyden. Heidän etsintäretkensä osoittautuisi hyödyttömäksi viimeistään silloin, jos teini-ikäinen twi'lek-tyttö luikahtaisi heidän silmiensä ohitse takaisin Alakaupunkiin.

Daraz oli väittänyt kykenevänsä pysyttelemään näkymättömissä ja välttelemään niin Sithejä kuin rakghoulejakin liikkuessaan yksin. Carthilla ei ollut vaikeuksia uskoa häntä, eikä olisi yllättynyt, mikäli nuorempi sotilas olisi saapunut paikalle kantaen puolta kymmentä Sith-kypärää eräänlaisina karmivina voitonmerkkeinä. Nuorempi mies oli tappavan tehokas toimissaan, mutta siitä huolimatta Carth oli tuntenut levottomuutta päästäessään hänet pois katseensa ulottuvilta.

"Hän tietää, että meillä ei ole aikaa odottaa. Annan hänelle kymmenen minuuttia. Sitten kartoitamme alueen etäältä. Etenemme kaaressa, alkaen tästä pisteestä. Jos alueella ei ole vihamielisiä elämänmuotoja, tutkimme kapselin ja yritämme etsiä merkkejä twi'lekistä", Carth selosti jäyhästi.

Jedi nyökkäsi lyhyesti. Naisen vaalea iho oli kerännyt harmahtavan kerroksen pölyä, joka oli tarrautunut ihohuokosista pukkaavaan kosteuteen. Tästä huolimatta hän onnistui antamaan vaikutelman puhtaudesta ja seesteisyydestä, johon Carth ei uskonut milloinkaan kykenevänsä.

Jedit eivät valehdelleet, kuulemma. He saattoivat väännellä totuutta omia tarkoitusperiään kohden, jättää erinäisiä seikkoja kertomatta tai olla lainkaan vastaamatta. Mutta he pitäytyivät aina totuudessa. Tämä uskomus mielessään Carth oli pyrkinyt hyödyntämään kulunutta strategista kahdestaan oloa johtamalla keskustelua Sandraan ja Daraziin.

"_Hän on äärimmäisen taitava. En muista milloin olisin nähnyt vastaavaa tuoreessa sotilaassa", Carth oli todennut. _

"_Hän on", Sandra myönsi. "Mutta aistin mielessäsi kysymyksiä ja epävarmuutta, Onasi. Miksi haluat tietää hänestä?"_

"_Selvitän aina keiden kanssa taistelen", Carth vastasi jäykästi._

"_Luit hänen kansionsa, kuten varmasti olet lukenut minun kansioni. Eikö se ja hänen kertomansa ole sinulle riittävästi?"_

_Mutta kun tiedot eivät täsmää näkemäni kanssa, Carth oli halunnut vastata. Sen sijaan hän pysyi vaiti._

"_Hyvä on, Jedi. Olet oikeassa", hän myönsi harkittuaan lyhyen hetken. Oli väärin udella henkilöstä tämän tietämättä, otettakoon vaikka niinkin hankalasti lokeroitava tapaus kuin nuorempi sotilas, hän joutui tunnustamaan itselleen. _

Hän oli muistuttanut itseään siitä, että hänen toimintatapansa pohjautuivat rehellisyydelle ja antanut asian olla. Eikä sitä paitsi ollut viisasta sohaista Jedien asioita omalla sormellaan, mikäli hän halusi pitää sormensa itsellään. Pienen välimatkan säilyttäminen teki hänen työstään helpompaa.

Carth oli vuosien varrella nähnyt enemmän tai vähemmän pesunkestävää sotilasta. Hän oli kouluttanut nuoria kokelaita, ohjeistanut ylempiään, neuvonut alempiaan ja taistellut paksunahkaisten veteraanien ja kivääriä aroin, hikisin käsin kannattelevien nuorukaisten rinnalla. Sanottiin, että sotilas oppi tunnistamaan toisen sotilaan sellaisen nähdessään. Ja Carth uskoi kantavansa riittävää kokemusta siihen, että hänen kohdallaan tämä olettamus piti paikkaansa.

Jedien omat, salamyhkäiset toimeksiannot eivät kuuluneet hänelle, mutta siitä huolimatta hän ei voinut olla välttymättä havainnolta, että Daraz kierteli totuutta aivan yhtä menestyksekkäästi kuin Sandra.

Sillä toista ammattisotilasta hän ei voinut olla tunnistamatta.

Sellainen kokemus ja tieto rintamalinjojen takana kulkemisesta, jota mies oli osoittanut, ei syntynyt kuukausissa. Eikä sitä ollut mahdollista äestää miehen tai naisen tajuntaan millään harjoitusleirillä. Vaan se tarkoitti vuosien kokemusta toiminnasta. Mies oli taistellut. Hän oli johtanut. Näiden havaintojen pohjalta Carth oli päätynyt luottamaan vaistoihinsa ja uskoa Darazin jättävän kertomatta lukuisia menneisyytensä yksityiskohtia.

Mitattaessa puhtaasti miehen hallitsemien taitojen ja nopean ajatuksenjuoksun kannalta, Carth olisi voinut povata Darazille menestyksekästä uraa Tasavallan laivastossa. Siis jos ei otettaisi huomioon tämän ajoittaista arvaamattomuutta, uppiniskaisuutta, kurittomuutta ja suorille käskyille kuuroutumista. Nämä huomioiden hän povaili nuoremmalle miehelle enemmänkin pitkää uraa erilaisissa kurinpidollisissa toimipisteissä.

Mutta Daraz ei ollut hänen ongelmansa, mikäli hän katsoi parhaakseen lokeroida miehen sellaiseksi. Darazin otsaan oli isketty Jedien leima niin voimakkaasti, että sen rajat lähestulkoon erotti miehen otsasta. Mies oli käytännössä heidän omaisuuttaan. Kun tämä tehtävä oli ohitse, Daraz katoaisi Jedien mukana suorittamaan sitä tehtävää, jota hän alun perin oli tullut tekemään ja hän todennäköisesti ei kuulisi nuoremmasta miehestä enää ikinä.

Hän oli pohtinut syitä, mitkä olivat saaneet nuoremman miehen käytännössä luovuttamaan itsensä Jedien leikkikaluksi. Oliko hän heille kiitollisuudenvelassa? Vai oliko hän heille velkaa vapautensa, kuten Carthille oli kerrottu? Jedit tuskin käyttivät tavallisten palkkasoturien palveluksia.

Daraz ei ollut Sith, joten miksi hän antoi miehen vaivata ajatuksiaan?

"_Meidän tulee suoda muutama ajatus seuraavalle siirrolle", Carth oli vaihtanut keskustelunaihetta. "Malak ei viivy tuolla taivaalla kauan – hän on ensisijaisesti sotapäällikkö, eikä hän voi antaa sodan kärsiä pitäytymällä sidottuna Tarikseen. Kun hänen laivastonsa vetäytyy, pääsemme planeetalta. Ehdotan, että siirrymme Arkanialle, se on lähellä ja siellä on Tasavallan tukikohta sekä mittava miehistövahvuus. Bastila on turvassa siellä."_

"_Kohteemme on Dantooine", Sandra sanoi. _

"_Enklaavi, miksi?" Carth kysyi hämmentyneenä. "En voi sanoa olevani samaa mieltä. Se aivan galaksin reunalla, puolustuslinjan ulkopuolella. Vaikka en halua aliarvioida puolustautumiskykyänne, Jedi, matka on pidempi ja riskialttiimpi."_

"_Menemme Dantooinelle, enkä edes neuvottele tästä", Sandra sanoi tiukasti. "On asioita, jotka vaativat neuvoston välitöntä huomiota. Dantooine on seuraava kohde, sanoi kuka toinen mitä hyvänsä."_

"_Mitä asioita? Jos on ilmennyt seikkoja, jotka liittyvät Tasavaltaan tai minun miehistööni, haluan tietää näistä välittömästi."_

"_Nämä ovat neuvoston asioita, Onasi." _

"_Tarkoitatko siis "kellä toisella" Bastilaa?"_

"_Tarkoitan ketä tahansa, Onasi. Vaikka sinua itseäsi. Kun nousemme alukseen, haluan sinun henkilökohtaisesti syöttävän Dantooinen koodit navigointitetokoneeseen."_

Kryptisten vastauksien tuottaminen vaikutti olevan keskeinen osa jedikoulutuksen peruskursseja. Sen lisäksi, että Carth oli tuntenut parin harmaan hiuksen kasvavan päähänsä, käydyt keskustelut olivat tuoneet enemmän avaamattomia kysymyksiä kuin tuoreita vastauksia jo ilmassa leijuviin. Teknisesti Sandra oli samanarvoinen kuin hän Tasavallan laivastossa, joten hänellä ei varsinaisesti ollut valtuuksia käskeä Carthia. Mutta Jedeillä tuli olemaan käskyllinen ylivoima ryhmässä, kun he yhyttäisivät Bastilan, joten Carth tiesi tulevansa äänestetyksi kumoon.

Jedit eivät valehdelleet. Mutta mitä he salasivat?

"Daraz ei ole myöhässä", Sandra sanoi äkisti. "Hän on kulkenut tätä kautta." Nainen osoitti maata jalkojensa juuressa. Carth tunnisti saveen piirretyn numerosarjan välittömästi. Silmänräpäyksen ajan hän tunsi olonsa typeräksi.

_Varoitus ja suunta. _Pyyntö oli selvä.

Sen jälkeen hän kehitti suunnitelman. Nainen hyväksyi hänen ehdotuksensa, maustoi taktiikan omalla leimallaan ja he ryhtyivät toimeen.

* * *

><p>Luutnantilla ei ollut vaikeuksia erottaa liikettä kapselin takaa. Itse asiassa liike suorastaan imi hänen katseensa kohdistumaan itseensä.<p>

Ensimmäiseksi näkyviin rinteen laelle ilmestyi yksinäinen miehen hahmo. Mies lähestyi kapselia rivakalla hölkällä viistosti pohjoisesta, kulkien hänen asemapaikastaan katsottuna lähes vaakasuoraksi luonnehdittavissa olevaa linjaa. Askel oli määrätietoinen, kiireinen. Sädekivääri oli hänen käsissään, mutta ei nostettuna täyteen valmiuteen. Mies ilmiselvästi ei odottanut vaaraa.

Luutnantti nosti kaukoputken silmälleen ja tunnisti henkilön välittömästi. Ruskea taistelupuku, tummat hiukset, leukaparta. Onasi - yksi kolmesta.

Hänen odotuksensa oli päättynyt. Irrottamattaan katsettaan _Endar Spiren_ kapteenista ja lukuisilla kunniamerkeillä koristellusta Tasavallan laivaston upseerista, luutnantti veti pari kertaa syvään henkeä tasaannuttaakseen pulssinsa. Se oli kohonnut asteen verran nopeammaksi.

_Kohde paikallistettu ja tunnistettu._

Hän hylkäsi kaukoputken tarpeettomana ja painoi silmänsä kiikaritähtäimellä. Onasin kasvot ilmestyivät tähtäimen näkymään kymmenen kertaa suurempina ja katosivat lähes välittömästi, kun mies eteni kiikaritähtäimen tarkennusalueen ulkopuolelle. Hän seurasi kärsivällisesti miehen etenemistä kohti kapselia.

Hän ei aikonut ampua, vielä. Komentajan kulkema linja tarjosi haastetta taitavammalle ampujalle kuin hän, eikä hän halunnut jysäyttää hälytyskelloja sotilaan päässä soimaan tussauttamalla ohilaukausta miestä ympäröivään maastoon. Mutta ennen kaikkea hän halusi nähdä tilanteen rakentuvan silmiensä edessä kuin näytelmän, jonka lopputulosta hän ei itsekään vielä tiennyt. Hän halusi olla täydellisen varma, että hänen toimensa olivat hänen mestarinsa toiveiden mukaiset.

Onasin hahmo katosi kapselin taakse ja luutnantti oletti tämän ilmestyvän näkyviin kapselin toiselta puolelta muutaman sekunnin kuluttua, kenties sen jälkeen kiertävän kapselin suuaukolle. Luutnantti odotti silmä tähtäimellä, jonka antoi pyyhkiä kapselin laitoja odottaen uusia merkkejä kapteenista.

Onasi ei tullut näkyviin. Miehen sijaan hän havaitsi kapselin viereltä häivähdyksen sinistä ja vaaleita hiuksia, jotka loistelivat Tummakaupungin hämärässä. Havainto kesti kenties vain sekunnin. Se tarjosi aivan liian vähän aikaa konkreettisille toimille, mutta mahdollisti sen, että hänen aivonsa rekisteröivät näkemän ja yhdistivät sen tuttuihin kasvoihin.

_Jedi. Missä perhanan vaiheessa hän kulki tuonne?_

Nainen oli kulkenut kapselin taaemmalle puolelle ilman, että hän oli kyennyt näkemään tätä. Trask oli hämmentynyt. Yhtäkkiä hän oli menettänyt otteensa tilanteesta. Kumpainenkin hänen havaitsemistaan ihmisistä oli kapselin takana ja siten poissa hänen näkyviltään. Ja kaikesta päätellen, ajan porhaltaessa sekuntien muodossa vääjäämättä eteenpäin, he myös olivat päättäneet jäädä sinne.

_Mitä helvettiä he puuhaavat?_

_Minun täytyy vain olla kärsivällinen_, hän muistutti itselleen. Onasi ja Jedi eivät voi olla kauan kapselin takana. Jossain vaiheessa he jälleen astuisivat esiin ja…

"Ei ainuttakaan äkkinäistä liikettä", varoitti tasainen, tumma ääni alhaalta hänen oikealta puoleltaan.

Trask jähmettyi.

"Hyvä. Irrota otteesi aseesta. Nouse seisomaan. Hitaasti. Haluan nähdä kätesi", tasainen ääni jatkoi käskien. Trask ei nähnyt muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin totella.

Sillä hän oli tunnistanut äänen välittömästi. Sen sävy oli tismalleen samanlainen kuin hänen muistoissaan. Edellisen kerran hän oli kuullut sen _Endar Spirella_. Ja sitä ennen…

"Liikettä", ääni murahti. Äänensävy teki täydellisen selväksi, että puhuja ei tulisi sietämään mitään muuta kuin antamiensa ohjeiden täydellistä noudattamista.

Luutnantti nousi rauhallisesti seisomaan, punnertaen jaloilleen ottamatta tukea käsillään, jotka hän oli nostanut eteensä tuodakseen rauhoittelevan eleen esiin. Hän tunsi pulssinsa kohoavan. Hän tunsi hikikarpaloiden pusertuvan otsalleen naamion alla. Hän puri hampaitaan yhteen.

"Käänny." Jäätä.

Luutnantti totteli ja teki yhdeksänkymmenen asteen rauhallisen käännöksen jalkojensa varassa, kohdatakseen puhujan kasvoista kasvoihin.

Mies oli hiipinyt lähelle – hän seisoi maan tasalla, lähestulkoon ruostuneen oven vieressä.

Ensimmäiseksi hän havainnoi sädepistoolin, jonka tähtäinten muodostama linja kohdistui arviolta hänen rintakehänsä seutuville. Hän erotti tummina kiiltelevät rannesuojat ja rintakehää verhoavan kevyen, mustan panssarin. Kädet olivat painuneet sädepistoolin kahvan ympärille varmalla otteella. Sormi oli liipaisimella.

Nuoren miehen säännölliset kasvot olivat pölyiset, eikä niiden kivinen ilmeettömyys antanut ilmi ajatuksia. Mutta tummat silmät paloivat terävällä, vaarallisella liekillä.

Sillä hetkellä luutnantti oli täydellisen varma.

"Kenet aioit ampua, Sith?" nimen Daraz alla kulkeva mies kysyi viileästi. "Mikäli etsit Jediä, olet pahasti myöhässä."

Trask oli pohtinut useaan otteeseen, että miten hän kulkisi tämän väistämättömän kohtaamisen lävitse menettämättä henkeään. Hän oli laatinut mielessään sanat valmiiksi ja hionut ja pyöritellyt mielessään niitä lauseita, jotka aikoi sanoa. Sillä hän oli tiennyt, että tulisi astumaan krayt-lohikäärmeen luolaan päätön uhkarohkeus ainoana suojanaan. Mutta hetki oli yllättänyt hänet, hiipinyt salakavalasti hänen luokseen ja sanat hukkuivat hänen mielensä kohinaan. Hän havaitsi kompuroivansa samaan tapaan kuin _Endar Spirellä._

Hän aloitti hitaasti ja varovasti, asetellen sanoja järjestykseen ajatuksissaan ennen niiden päästämistä ilmoille: "Tiedän, missä Jedi suurella varmuudella on. Tiedän, mistä hänet löytää. Kunnes Jedi on käsissämme, olen enemmän huolissani Onasista."

Hän näki miehen silmien siristyvän aavistuksen. Aseen piippu ei laskenut.

"Jatka. Mitä Onasista?"

Trask ei tiennyt mitä hänen odotettiin vastaavan. Oliko tämä taas yksi testi, jonka hänen odotettiin läpäisevän? Tunkeutuiko mies parasta aikaa Voiman lonkeroilla hänen mieleensä, etsien merkkejä vilpillisyydestä?

"Käskysi, herrani", Trask täsmensi. "_Valloittajalla_. Olen seurannut niitä tarkasti siitä huolimatta, että kuulin teidän kuolleen…"

"Jatka."

"En välittömästi tunnistanut teitä edes _Spirellä_, sir. Virallisesti kuitenkin olette kuollut."

Hetkeen mies ei vastannut. Hänen asentonsa ei rentoutunut. Ei pätkääkään.

"Nimesi ja sotilasarvosi?"

Kysymys yllätti Traskin. Mies ei tunnistanut häntä, hän ymmärsi hätkähtäen. Eikä mies kenties voinutkaan – Traskin kasvot olivat lähestulkoon peitetyt.

"Luutnantti Weyron, sir", hän vastasi.

Nimi ei aiheuttanut minkäänlaista silmillä havaittavissa olevaa reaktiota miehessä. Mutta hänen vastauksensa tuli melkein muristen.

"Nimesi ja sotilasarvosi _Tasavallan_ laivastossa!"

Välittömästi hän on täysin epävarma.

Eikö mies tiennyt kuka hän oli?

Mies ei tiennyt kuka hän oli. Hän ei tiennyt. Hänellä ei ollut vähäisintäkään aavistusta. Mies ei ollut kuka hän oli olettanut tämän olevan.

Hän oli ollut väärässä.

_Helvetti._

Hän oli ollut väärässä - täydellisen väärässä. Ja hän oli jo mennyt paljastamaan liikaa Darazille. Maanpetos kertoimella kaksi.

Luutnantti kävi läpi pakomahdollisuuksiaan. Hän oli korkeammalla, mutta Daraz tiesi niin kuin hän itsekin, että uloke ei tarjonnut juurikaan liikkumavaraa. Ei riittävästi. Tältä etäisyydeltä Daraz osuisi häneen vaikka pitäisi silmiään kiinni. Vielä helpompi maali hän olisi, jos kumartuisi nostamaan aseensa. Olosuhteet eivät olleet hänen puolellaan.

_Helvetin helvetti._

Daraz havaitsi hänen epäröintinsä.

"Laskeudu", Daraz komensi. Luutnantti havaitsi lievän liikkeen miehen etusormessa, kun tämä veti liipaisimen etuvedon pois.

Metallinen narahdus kaikui onttona Tummakaupungin hiljaisuudessa kun raskas metallinen ovi Darazin vieressä kirskahti auki. Ja sekunnin ajan Darazin täydellinen huomio oli jossain muualla kuin hänessä.

Se oli riittävästi.

Trask ei jäänyt katsomaan. Luutnantti käytti kättään häivekenttägeneraattorilla, ponnisti, putosi, tunsi maan pusertuvan jalkojensa alle, juoksi. Hän juoksi mutkitellen, pyrkien tekemään itsensä mahdollisimman hankalaksi maaliksi ja odotti sädepistoolin vingahtavan takanaan, ammuksen räjäyttävän kivun aallon hänen ruumiinsa lävitse.

Vingahdusta ei milloinkaan kuulunut.

Hän juoksi kunnes tiesi olevansa riittävän kaukana, juoksi kunnes hänen reisilihaksensa olivat maitohapoilla ja hän puoliksi odotti kenkiensä sulavan. Sitten hän pysähtyi haukkomaan henkeään ja kiroilemaan mielessään.

Hän oli ottanut helvetinmoisen riskin. Ja se oli räjähtänyt suoraan hänen syliinsä.

Maanpetos kertoimella kaksi.

* * *

><p>Kenttä säilyi hiljaisena ja ajankulku vastasi heidän odottavaan tunnelmaansa antamalla vaikutelman hidastumisesta. Sandra piti jäykistetyin käsin sädepistoolia valmiudessa eikä Carthillakaan käynyt mielessä otteensa rentouttaminen. Jedi tarkkaili terävällä katseella heidän tulosuuntaansa ja Carth piti katseensa heidän edessään avautuvassa kentässä, odottaen ensimmäisiä merkkejä hyökkäyksestä. Tai ensimmäistä viestiä Darazilta. He olivat asettaneet syötin - kuten mies oli pyytänyt.<p>

Kapselin edusta oli jo aikaisemmin toiminut taistelukenttänä, eikä Carthilla ollut kiirettä saattaa sitä siihen tilaan uudemman kerran. Carth oli liikkuessaan ehtinyt tunnistaa rakghoulien ruumiit. Niitä oli ollut kolme melkein yhdessä kasassa, kahdella terävähampaiset kidat auki. Kaikkien lihaan oli porautunut siistejä, reunoiltaan palaneita reikiä. Kenties lopputulema kohtaamiselle kapselia penkoneiden jengiläisten kanssa.

Lisäksi hän oli nähnyt jotain, joka oli muistuttanut etäisesti nahkapanssariin puettua lihavaa torsoa. Hän ei halunnut tietää, mikä kyseisen tätä nykyä tunnistamattoman olentoparan kohtaloksi oli koitunut.

Rannetietokoneen ruutu Carthin ranteessa pysyi kuolleena, eikä hän muuta odottanutkaan, vaikka hän itse oli tuntenut kiusausta ottaa yhteyttä nuorempaan sotilaaseen. Mutta he olivat päättäneet jo Yläkaupungissa, että viestintä oli toistaiseksi liian riskialtista. Heillä ei ollut keinoja selvittää mitkä Tasavallan käyttämät taajuudet olivat Sithien tiedossa.

Ensimmäinen havainto Darazista tuli valojen ja varjojen leikkinä, vaistomaisena tiedostuksena ympäristössä tapahtuneesta muutoksesta. Carthin huomio kiinnittyi etäällä sijaitsevan tukipylvään runkoon kiinnitettyyn valopaneeliin. Hän olisi voinut vaikka lyödä vetoa, että se oli hetkeä aikaisemmin palanut tasaisesti, mutta nyt vaikutti välkkyvän. Hän kurottautui varovaisesti varmistuakseen näkemästään ja havaitsi nopeasti, että kyseessä ei niinkään ollut tuore sähköinen vika vaan mies, joka pyrki omalla hahmollaan vuoroin peittämään valtaosan paneelista ja vuoroin antoi sen vapauttaa valonsa Tummakaupunkiin.

Mikäli tapahtuneella olisi ollut sivustakatsoja, mies olisi antanut vaikutelman himmenneestä mielenjuoksusta, mutta Carthille se oli viesti. Odotettu sellainen.

"Reitti selvä", hän murahti ja tunsi helpottuneen hymyn nostavan suupieliään ylöspäin. Jossain vaiheessa hänen kurkkunsa oli alkanut tuntua kuivalta.

Valittuaan etenemisnopeudekseen keskireippaan hölkän, heillä ei kestänyt kuin muutama minuutti kunnes he saavuttivat Darazin viittoman sijainnin. Minkälainen tilanne paikan päällä hetki sitten oletettavasti oli vallinnut, se oli tiivistynyt, lauennut ja tiputtanut piikkinsä. Carth ei ollut täysin varma, että millaisen näkymän hän oli odottanut kävelevän häntä vastaan. Mutta ainakaan sini-ihoisen twi'lek-tytön kanssa selvästi vihamielisyydestä kaukana olevaa keskustelua käyvä nuorempi sotilas ei ollut esittäytynyt vaihtoehdon muodossa. Parivaljakko seisoi aivan kannatinpylvääseen hakatun oviaukon vieressä.

Carth pyyhki ympäristöä katseellaan, etsien merkkejä taistelusta ja havaiten, ettei niitä ollut. Ei tuoreita ruumiita, ei verta, ei hikikarpaloita nuoremman sotilaan otsalla. Mutta jossain vaiheessa Daraz oli onnistunut laajentamaan asevalikoimaansa.

Daraz seisoi aloillaan, puoliksi nojaten kiikaritähtäimellä varustettuun kivääriin, jonka perä oli tuettu maaperään ja piippu kohosi lähes hänen nuoren seuralaisensa päälaen korkeudelle. Nuorempi mies huokui ympäristöönsä petollista rauhallisuutta ja rentoutuneisuutta. Twi'lek-tytön liikkeet olivat äkkinäisemmät ja hänellä näytti olevan vaikeuksia pitää käsiään aloillaan. Vielä erottamatta täydellisesti Darazin ja twi'lekin välillä käytyä sananvaihtoa, Carthilla ei ollut vaikeuksia havaita, että tyttö oli kiihtynyt.

Tyttö, jonka hän tunnisti välittömästi Mission Vaoksi, oli pienempi ja hennompi kuin hän muisti. Twi'lek oli nuorempaa sotilasta kiitettävät kaksi päänmittaa lyhyempi, ulottuen tätä hädin tuskin vain rintakehään saakka. Lisäksi hän näytti nuoremmalta kuin hän muisti. Ja aseistetummalta – hänen vaatetuksensa oli lähestulkoon sotilaallinen, ruskean tarvikeliivin ja käytännöllisten vaaleiden housujen tuoden Carthin mieleen Tasavallan laivaston varusteet. Kummallakin puolella tytön vyötä roikkui sädepistooli, joita hän oletettavasti myös osasi käyttää. Kokonaisuutena Mission Vao ei ollut mitään, miltä neljätoistavuotiaan tytön kuului näyttää.

Kadulla opittuja selviytymistaitoja tihkuvasta ulkoasustaan huolimatta tyttö silti oli vasta varhaisessa teini-iässä. Nuoren twi'lekin pieniltä kasvoilta paistoi viattomuutta ja puhtautta ja hänen eleissään oli nuorta kärsimättömyyttä ja kiihkeyttä. Katse suurissa tummissa silmissä oli hätääntynyt.

Carth tunsi kämmenen puristuvan sydämensä ympärille, kun hän tiedosti, että Mission oli prikulleen yhtä vanha kuin hänen poikansa, kun hän oli nähnyt tämän edellisen kerran. Kun Dustil oli vielä ollut elossa.

"Daraz – kerro, mitä se äskeinen leikki oikein tarkoitti", Carth vaati välittömästi heidän ennätettyä keskusteluetäisyydelle.

"Asia kerrallaan", Daraz sivuutti. "Teitte hyvää työtä ja se, mitä teitte, tuli tarpeeseen. Ilman Missionin väliintuloa minulla kenties olisi käsissäni jotain muuta kuin tämä kivääri. Mutta eräänlainen voitto kai sekin, että tällä hetkellä jossain päin Tummakaupunkia juoksentelee aseeton tarkka-ampuja." Lause päättyi lyhyeen naurahdukseen, josta oli aistittava teennäisyyttä.

Daraz ojensi kiväärin Carthille, joka otti sen kiinnostuneena vastaan. Hän oli nähnyt Sithien aseita aikaisemmin, mutta ei juuri tällaista. Se muistutti muodoiltaan hänen omaa kivääriään, voimakennoa ja tähtäimiä lukuun ottamatta. Ne olivat Sithien omaa teknologiaa.

Sisällissodan aikana Tasavalta oli saanut muutamia Sithien aseita haltuunsa. Carth oli itse palauttanut yhden kentältä kuluneen vuoden aikana. Aseiden voimakenno oli ällistyttävän riittoisa, kasvattaen laukausmäärän kolminkertaiseksi Tasavallan aseisiin nähden. Lisäksi laukaisunopeus ja läpäisykyky olivat suurempia, tarkkuuden kuitenkaan kärsimättä – seikka, minkä piti nykyisen tietämyksen perusteella olla mahdotonta. Heillä oli ollut vaikeuksia kehittää panssaria, joka piti ammukset takanaan. Voimakennoa he eivät olleet lukuisista yrityksistä huolimatta onnistuneet kopioimaan. Itse asiassa energiakilpien onnistunut jäljentäminen oli toistaiseksi se ainoa merkittävä saavutus sotateknologioiden saralla. Mutta miten Sithit aseet valmistivat, Tasavalta oli tässä tekniikassa vielä puoli valovuotta jäljessä.

"Meidän täytyy mennä… Zaalbar", Mission sanoi hätäisesti. Nuori tyttö puhui valtaosasta twi'lek-rodun edustajista poiketen galaktista peruskieltä. Hänen äänensä oli luontaisesti korkea ja tytön silmistä paistava kiihtymys taisi kohottaa sitä vielä pari pykälää.

"Tässä on Mission Vao", Daraz esitteli. "Hän hetki sitten suorastaan juoksi syliini." Nuoremman sotilaan kasvoilla oli virne, josta oli aistittavissa huvittuneisuutta.

"Seuraavalla kerralla _ehkä _kannattaa seistä jossain muualla", Mission puolustautui kärkkäästi. "Sitä paitsi minulla oli kiire... Teidän täytyy auttaa minua! Gadon ei auta, eikä kukaan muukaan auta!"

"Missionin ystävä on pulassa", Daraz selosti. "Gamorrealaisia orjakauppiaita, miehistövahvuus noin kahdeksan. Kapeat käytävät, hämärä valaistus. Liikkuvat yleensä pareittain tukikohtaansa lukuun ottamatta, jossa voimme odottaa kohtaavamme neljä."

"Minä en tiedä, mitä tapahtui", Mission sanoi surullisesti, puistellen päätään. "Zaalbar käski minun juosta ja juoksin… Luulin, että hän oli aivan perässäni… Zaalbar uhrasi itsensä minun vuokseni. En voi jättää häntä sinne!"

"Näin kapselin luona gamorrealaisen ruumiin", Sandra havainnoi. "Sielläkö kohtasitte orjakauppiaat?"

Mission nyökkäsi niin, että päähännät heilahtivat. Carth värähti, kun runnellun torson kuva hiipi hänen mieleensä.

"Mission on lupautunut näyttämään meille reitin Vulkarsien tukikohtaan, mikäli vapautamme hänen ystävänsä", Daraz jatkoi. "Meillä ei ole liikaa aikaa, mutta tämän parempaa tarjousta emme tule saamaan. Joten ehdotan, että otamme sen vastaan."

"Tietysti", Sandra lausui viipymättä. Jedin kasvoilta paistoi aito empatia. Kenties nainen aisti twi'lekin hätäännyksen niin voimakkaasti, että se tuntui hänen omaltaan.

Hetken harkittuaan Carth nyökkäsi. Gamorrealaiset orjakauppiaat olivat galaksin kuolioitunut raaja, joka hänen puolestaan saatiin katkaista poikki.

"Näytä meille ensin reitti tukikohtaan, vapautamme ystäväsi sitten", Daraz ehdotti tasaiseen sävyyn, kohdistaen sanansa Missionille.

"Pidätkö minua tyhmänä, hujoppi? Ensin Iso-Z, sitten reitti tukikohtaan. Älkääkä yrittäkö kulkea viemäreissä ilman minua. Voin lyödä vetoa vaikka tuhannesta kreditistä, että eksytte alle minuutissa." Vastaus oli kärkäs ja itsevarma.

Daraz purskahti nauruun. Tällä kertaa Carth ei epäillyt etteikö nauru olisi ollut aitoa.

"Pidetään sitä sovittuna. Palvelus palveluksesta."

"Ja tämä?" Carth kysyi, nostaen Sith-kivääriä.

"_Se_ kuuluu uudelle tuttavuudelle, jonka kanssa olisi suonut voivani käydä pidemmän keskustelun. Mutta sain selville, että meitä kiväärinpiipulla osoitellut henkilö on Sith-upseeri. Jonkinlainen salamurhaaja. Se tehnee selväksi sen, että emme enää käytä kaupunginosien välissä kulkevia hissejä... ainakaan ennen kuin hankimme uudet henkilöpaperit. Joku tietää henkilöllisyytemme. Joku osaa etsiä meitä. Ja toisin kuin olemme olettaneet, joku etsii _nimenomaan_ meitä."

Daraz kertoi havainneensa tarkka-ampujan ampujan varjon valopaneelin edessä – juuri samoin kuin nuorempi sotilas itse oli myöhemmin hyödyntänyt valon vaihtelua viestintävälineenä. Syöttiä hän oli tarvinnut varmistuakseen, että pääsi kulkemaan riittävän lähelle kohdettaan ilman tämän huomion kiinnittymistä itseensä.

Saalistettava oli saalistanut saalistajansa, Carth pohti.

"Voimme kiittää onneamme, että hän oli minuutin myöhässä noustessaan asemapaikalleen. Tai minä oli hänen kannaltaan hiukan liian ajoissa. Muussa tapauksessa meille olisi tullut hikiset paikat."

Nuorempi mies oli kertonut tapahtumista kevyeen sävyyn. Kuin hän olisi vain ollut ostamassa uutta asetta sen sijaan, että oli päätynyt napit vastakkain Sith-erikoissotilaan kanssa ja vielä pyrkinyt nappaamaan kyseisen erikoissotilaan sotasaaliiksi.

Carth ei voinut muuta kuin purskahtaa nauruun.

"Sekopäinen taktiikka, Daraz."

"Pienestä sekopäisyydestä ei yleensä ole haittaa", Daraz myönsi.

"Mitä muuta sait selville?" Carth kysyi.

"Sanooko nimi Weyron sinulle mitään?" Daraz kysyi. Carth joutui puistelemaan päätään.

"Pidetään se nimi mielessä", Daraz totesi. Keveys oli karissut miehen äänestä pois.

* * *

><p>Matka Tummakaupungin hissien edustaa täplittävään kyläpahaseen kesti lähes kaksi kertaa kauemmin vailla asetta. Hän oli joutunut valitsemaan reittinsä tarkasti ja pysähtynyt tutkimaan maastoa lukuisia kertoja ennen kuin oli uskonut voivansa taittaa seuraavan taipaleen ilman rakghouleihin törmäämistä.<p>

Sith-partioiden - niitä hän oli nähnyt pari kappaletta etäältä - lähestymistä ei ollut kirjattu vaihtoehtojen luetteloon. Soppa, johon hän oli sekoittanut itsensä, oli melkoinen.

_Endar Spirellä_ hän oli ollut varma, kun oli nähnyt Darazin surmaavan tumman Jedin liikkeen nopeudella, joka oli inhimillisen fysiikan rajojen ulkopuolella.

_Täällä_ hän oli ollut varma, kun oli jälleen nähnyt miehen, joka oli ulkoasultaan ja eleiltään hänen mestarinsa kaksoisolento.

Hän oli ollut täydellisen varma ja täydellisen väärässä.

Kuinka hän olikaan antanut mielikuvituksensa johtaa itsensä näin typerällä tavalla harhaan? Hän oli seurannut intuitiotaan ja päätynyt jahtaamaan kummituksia.

Mutta nyt se oli loppu: sekä aaveiden jahtaaminen että hänen palveluksensa Sithin keisarikunnassa. Hän piiloutuisi ja hankkisi kyydin pois tältä Voiman kiroamalta planeetalta, kun tilaisuus siihen avautuisi.

Hän marssi raivokkaasti kylän lävitse, suomatta asukkaille ainuttakaan vilkaisua, ja astui hissiin.

Planeettasaarto tulisi tekemään paosta hankalaa. Mutta Malak ei jaksaisi eikä voisi pyörittää laivastoaan kiertoradalla määrättyä pidempään riskeeraamatta itse sotaa. Tulisi hetki, jolloin taistelualukset vetäytyisivät ja siirtyisivät toiseen osaan galaksia. Sota tulisi kiskomaan laivaston toisaalle. Maksimissaan viikko, hän arvioi, muistellen Tasavallan laivaston ennakoituja sijainteja.

Hänen täytyisi olla vain kärsivällinen. Hänen täytyisi olla näkymätön.

Hissin kulku tussahti pysähdyksiin ja ovet aukenivat tuodakseen esiin näkymän Alakaupungista. Luutnantti oli odottanut näkevänsä harmaan, ammusten tummareunaisten jälkien koristeleman käytävän.

Sen sijaan näkymä oli pullollaan kultaiseen vivahtavia haarniskoja. Kymmenkunta sädekiväärin piippua osoitti välittömästi suoraan häneen.

"Luutnantti Weyron", sanoi punahaarniskainen nainen, joka kantoi kapteenin arvomerkkejä.

Nainen otti yhden nopean askeleen kohti häntä ja seuraavaksi hän erotti sädekiväärin tummana kiiltelevän tukin, joka lähestyi vinhaa vauhtia kohti hänen kasvojaan. Hän väisti vaistomaisesti, mutta perän napakka osuma leukaan iski hänen hampaansa yhteen ja pudotti hänet suoraan polvilleen. Toinen isku tuntui tärähtävänä kivun aaltona hänen hartioissaan ja hänen kasvonsa iskeytyivät lattian karkeaan betoniin. Näkökenttä sumeni ja kutistui. Siihen mahtuivat vain punaiset saappaat.

"Darth Bandon on puhunut, luopio."

Ääni ei pitänyt sisällään pehmeyttä, ei toivoa.


	12. Luku 12

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**A/N: **Mahtavata ja nöyrimmät kiitokset **Rni**, **Exking**, **Kirsui** ja **miksa** kun jaksoitte hihkaista olemassaolostanne ja kannustaa minua kommenttien voimalla eteenpäin! Ehdottomasti paras (ja itse asiassa ainoa) palkka tästä projektista on se tieto, että joku tätäkin tarinaa lueskelee ja mahdollisesti jopa viihtyykin tämän parissa. Kommenttejanne sekä arvostetaan että niistä otetaan oppia!

Vihjailinko edellisen luvun kommenttiraidan aikana toiminnasta? Saamanne pitää - pistetään porukka tekemään vähän töitä leipänsä eteen:

**Luku 12.**

Mission oli liioitellut. Lukuisiin eri suuntiin polveileviin viemärikäytäviin ei ollut mahdollista eksyä minuutissa. Ilman reitin äärimmäisen huolellista mieleen painamista siihen sai kulumaan kenties kymmenen.

Massiivisen jätteenkäsittelyverkoston perusrakenne itsessään sinänsä oli melko yksinkertainen. Jäteaineet johdettiin maan alla kiemurteleviin putkistoihin kannatinpylväiden sisällä olevien kanavien kautta. Jokainen yläpuolista rakenteista esiin puskeutuva putkistopaketti noudatti säntillisesti insinöörimäistä tarkkuutta, laskeutuen seinien muotoja myötäillen ja välillä viistossa kulmassa taittuen, lopulta yhtyen tovereihinsa ja sylkäisten sisältönsä yhteen lukuisista jätteenkäsittelykeskuksista. Huoltokäytävät yhdistivät keskuksia, joissa haittamateriaalit eroteltiin jätevedestä, vesi puhdistettiin ja johdettiin takaisin Tariksen vesivarantoihin. Yksinkertaista.

Permutaatioiden määrä teki yhtälöstä monimutkaisen.

Jokaisesta keskuksesta erkani kolme tai neljä huoltokäytävää. Osa johti toisiin keskuksiin, osa johti durabetonin rajaamiin, karkeisiin entisiin varasto- tai tarvikehuoneisiin ja loput päättyivät kirjaimellisesti umpikujaan, romahtaneen katon katkaistua käytävän. Ilman karttaa oli lähestulkoon mahdotonta tietää, että mikä johti mihinkin. Pidin säännöllisesti silmällä datapaneelin piirtyvää Tummakaupungin karttaa, tuntematta intoa luovuttaa sokeasti hallintaa reittiämme näyttävälle nuorelle twi'lekille. Tieto viitteellisestä sijainnista oli huomattavasti parempi lähtötilanne kuin täydellinen tietämättömyys, mikäli twi'lekin ja meidän tiet erkanisivat syystä tai toisesta. Ennakkonäköisyyden ja silkan typeryyden välillä on selvä ero.

Tutkin katseellani jätteenkäsittelykeskusta ohittaessamme jälleen yhden sellaisen keskusta kiertävää, korotettua kulkualustaa pitkin. Putkistojen yhtymäkohdassa sijaitseva pauhaava laitos oli järjestysluvultaan viides ja ulkoasultaan tismalleen identtinen neljän edeltäjänsä kanssa.

Siinä ajatuksessa oli jotain mieleni perimmäisiä sopukoita kutkuttelevaa, että planeetta, jolla pyrittiin konkreettiseen luokkajakoon, tuotti tältä kaikkein alimmalta tasolta katsottuna lähtökohdista riippumatta aivan samaa paskaa.

Lemu oli sen mukainen. Lähes kiinteänä osana ilmaa väreilivät erilaiset olentojen orgaaniset tuotokset, pilaantumisen kitkerä kalma, mädäntyminen, home ja kuolema. Vahvan hajun seinämä puski väkivalloin tiensä hengitysteistäni keuhkoihini ja teki kierroksen vatsani seutuvilla, houkutellen sen sisältöä tutkimaan ympäristöä. Olin kuullut Sandran selvittävän kurkkuaan useammin kuin kerran, kuin estäen väenvängällä itseään kakomasta. Tukahdutettu irvistys oli viipyillyt pitkään Carthin parrakkailla kasvoilla. Ainoastaan Mission antoi vaikutelman, ettei ympäristön ilmanlaadun äkillinen evoluutio sataa astetta huonompaan suuntaan ollut vaikuttanut häneen. Oletettavasti nuori twi'lek oli jo tottunut siihen lukuisilla viemäriverkostoihin suuntautuneilla retkillään.

"Tännepäin!"

Nuoren twi'lekin hihkaisu melkein hukkui putkistojen kohinaan ja pauhuun. Mission viittoi kiireesti kädellään, osoittaen jälleen yhtä uutta käytävää. Sini-ihoinen twi'lek kulki päähännät heilahdellen äänettömin askelin joukkomme etunenässä. Hänen liikkeensä rytmissä oli malttamatonta varmuutta, jalkojen poljennossa intoa. Tyttö ei ollut nostanut pistoolia käsiinsä, mutta hänen kätensä viipyilivät usein vyöhön kiinnitetyn häivekenttägeneraattorin lähimaastossa.

En täysin voinut välttyä vaikutelmalta, että Tariksella päätäntävaltaa hallinnoivat olivat päättäneet hukuttaa Tummakaupungin jätteisiin. Sillä maan alla risteilevien verkostojen fyysinen kunto oli suorastaan lohduton. Putket ja erinäisten maan uumeniin jatkuvien leikkausten päällä lattian virkaa toimittavat metalliverkot olivat keränneet pintaansa paksun kerroksen ruostetta. Käytävän kattoon oli kiinnitetty määrämitoin valopaneeleita, joista valtaosa oli jo himmennyt iäksi ja jokainen kerännyt pinnalleen tuntuvan kerroksen pölyä. Niiden suoma valaistus oli parhaimmillaankin niukka, enimmäkseen surkea ja joskus olematon. Se tulisi vaikuttamaan ampumatarkkuuteen, pohdin.

Tuntia aikaisemmin, laskeutuessamme alas verkoston huoltokäytävää pitkin, Sandra oli selostanut hiljaisella äänellä viemäröintijärjestelmän lähentelevän iältään satakuntaa vuotta. Jedin kertoman mukaan rakghoul-tartunnoista oli samoihin aikoihin ilmennyt ensimmäisiä merkkejä. Sairastuneet oli eristetty Tummakaupunkiin, unohdettu, ja tämän seurauksena valloilleen riistäytynyt epidemia pyyhkäissyt Tummakaupunkia silloin kansoittaneen hylkiöryhmittymän ylitse. Lopputulos oli ollut katastrofaalinen. Sen perintö tallasi lukuisilla kolmivarpaisilla, pitkäkyntisillä jaloilla Tummakaupungin keltaharmaata pintaa.

Autiot käytävät, satunnaisesti askeltemme alla narahtelevat metalliverkot ja putkiston periksi antamaton pauhu säilyttivät ryhmämme mielialan varautuneena. Viemäristöt eivät olleet autioita, tiesimme, vaan monet sävyltään harmaampien elämänalueiden edustajat olivat ottaneet niiden tarjoaman suojan omaksensa. Mutanttien lisäksi käytävillä lymyili kiiturijengiläisiä ja monia muita Tariksen pimeällä puolella elantonsa tienaavia yksilöitä. Epätoivottu yhteentörmäys saattoi odotella minkä tahansa kulman takana.

Mission oli huolettomampi. Kenties twi'lek oli helpottunut saadessaan vihdoin johdattaa kuumeisesti kaipaamaansa tulitukea ystävänsä vankilaa kohden, mikä purkautui hirvittävänä määränä puhetta. Tai ehkä hän oli hermostunut panssaroidussa ja raskaasti aseistetussa joukossamme ja katsoi epävarmuudessaan tehtäväkseen täyttää hiljaisuuden hetket usein varsin tyhjänpäiväisellä ja asiaankuulumattomalla selostuksella, jonka keskeisiin aihepiireihin yleensä liittyivät hänen ja wookiee-kumppaninsa retket Tummakaupunkiin ja viemäreihin. Nautiskeltuani kuluneet päivät kumppanieni vähäisistä ja läpikotaisin harkittuista sanavalinnoista, minusta tytön pulputuksessa oli jotain perin virkistävää, joten en käskenyt häntä pitämään suutaan kiinni.

"Wookiee ja nuori twi'lek on erikoinen parivaljakko", kommentoin johdattelevaan sävyyn.

"Me olemme hyvä pari, Eldran", Mission sanoi. "Minä ja Zaalbar vähän niin kuin ajauduimme yhteen. Tapasin Iso-Z:n, kun hän oli juuri tullut Tarikselle. Hän oli joutumassa pulaan parin Black Vulkarsin kanssa – Zaalbar ei ole kovin hyvä puhumaan itseään ulos tilanteista. Minä pelastin hänen nahkansa."

Mikäli tyttö yritti peittää ylpeyttään, hän ei onnistunut siinä kovin hyvin.

"Todellako?" kysyin mieto virne kasvoillani.

"Tai… no, hän pelasti omaa nahkaansa ehkä hiukan… Mutta, joka tapauksessa, siitä lähtien olemme kulkeneet yhdessä. Katsomme toistemme perään. Minä autan häntä siinä missä hän minua."

Nyökkäsin hyväksyvästi. Wookieet eivät jakaneet luottamustaan heppoisin perustein. Mission todennäköisesti oli tehnyt valtavan vaikutuksen epätyypilliseen seuralaiseensa, miten ikinä kohtaaminen todellisuudessa olikaan mennyt.

"Ikäisesi tytön ei kuulu asua yksin Tariksen kaltaisella planeetalla, vaikka hänellä olisi wookiee turvanaan", Carth totesi jämäkästi.

Missionin tummat silmät leimahtivat. Hän pysähtyi, risti kätensä ja mulkaisi Carthia.

"En minä ole enää lapsi. Eikä Zaalbar ole lapsenvahtini. Joten _sedän_ ei tarvitse huolehtia."

Vastaukseen sisältyi niin paljon harkitsematonta kipakkuutta, että hörähdin puoliautomaattisesti nauruun. Carthin sysimustaksi tummentunut ilme käski minua hiljentymään ja pitämään ajatukseni jatkossa tiukasti itselläni. Siitä huolimatta tunsin hymyn nykivän suupieltäni ylöspäin vielä pitkään.

Määränpään lähestyminen oli luettavissa Missionin ryhdin asteittaisesta jännittymisestä jo kauan ennen kuin twi'lek pysähtyi.

"Tästä ei enää ole pitkä matka", hän kuiskaukseksi alentuneella äänenvoimakkuudella. "Olen nähnyt possunaamoja partioimassa seuraavalla käytävällä."

"Mennään tasoittamaan tilannetta", sanoin nostaessani vibramiekan vyöltäni ja pyöräyttäessäni asetta halkomaan pari kertaa ilmaa. "Isketään nopeasti ja hiljaa – pitäkää sädeaseet vain ja ainoastaan valmiudessa. Minä ja Sandra hyökkäämme edellä. Mission, varmista minun selustani. Carth varmistaa Sandran."

"Hyvä ajatus, Daraz", Carth myönsi. "Mitä enemmän saamme heitä äänettömästi alas, sitä todennäköisemmin vältämme ylivoiman... Mutta me emme altista lasta vaaralle. Mission jää tänne odottamaan."

Carth ei antanut vaikutelmaa halusta väitellä asiasta. Mies oli tehnyt päätöksensä.

Tytön päästämä sanaton äännähdys oli jotain älähdyksen, ärähdyksen ja kirahduksen välistä. Kohautin välinpitämättömästi harteitani.

"Me emme voi sitoakaan häntä tähän - vai voimmeko?" kysyin hymyillen.

Carthin katse kävi vuoroin minussa ja vuoroin Missionissa. Lopulta hän puisteli päätään pitkään ja hartaasti.

"_Sinä _vastaat hänen turvallisuudestaan, Daraz", hän murahti.

"Kuulitko, Mission", totesin nuorelle twi'lekille. "Sinun on parasta pysyä hengissä tai Carth tässä nylkee minut omakätisesti. Takaan, että se ei ole kaunista katseltavaa."

Todellisuudessa en ollut huolissani tytön turvallisuudesta. Hän oli itse osoittanut halukkuutensa asettaa oma nahkansa vaaraan vangitun ystävänsä puolesta. Naiiviudestaan huolimatta hän ymmärsi riskit ja oli valmis ottamaan ne. Minun velvollisuuteni ei ollut yrittää kääntää hänen päätään saati sitten, että olisin yrittänyt tehdä niin. Olin itse kulkenut samoja polkuja vuosia sitten ja tiesin ajatuksen toivottomuuden. Kadut ovat esimerkillisiä opettajia. Henkilöä ei voi heittää ovesta ulos ja kutsua vuoden kuluttua lapseksi.

Ensimmäinen kärsäkasvoinen gamorrealainen ei päästänyt ääntäkään kuollessaan. Erotin käytävän puolessa välissä orjakauppiaan tukevan hahmon ja näin savupilven, joka oli pöllähtänyt tämän sierainaukoista gamorrealaisen vedettyä tukevat henkoset maustetikusta. Mies seisoi selin, joten annoin äänettömien askelten viedä minut lähelle ja tartuin vasemmalla kädelläni takaapäin hänen kärsäänsä samalla, kun puskin miekkani terän oikealla lävistämään rivakalla vedolla kaulan ihoa, läskiä, lihaa, verisuonia ja hengitysteitä. Hän romahti minua vasten koko sadanviidenkymmenen kilon massallaan samanaikaisesti, kun tumma veri purskahti hänen rinnukselleen.

Raahasin hänet käytävän reunalle ja asettelin istuvaan asentoon. Hämärässä valaistuksessa gamorrealainen katoaisi varjoihin ja näyttäisi vielä läheltäkin siltä, kuin ottaisi nokosia kumarassa asennossa. Joskus pieni vaivannäkö voi antaa yllättävän paljon aikaa.

Makealta tuoksuva savukiehkura nousi yksinäisenä palavasta maustetikusta.

_Seitsemän jäljellä. Mikäli twi'lekin arvio osuu kohdalleen. _

Carth vilkaisi minua kysyvästi kulmiensa alta. Viitoin häntä jättämään asian sikseen. Sandra oli nostanut vibramiekan vyöltään. Tunsin tyytyväisyyttä, kun havaitsin Jedin korjanneen otettaan aseen kahvasta leveämmäksi.

_Viisas nainen._

Numerot seitsemän ja kuusi hoituivat identtisen hiljaisissa merkeissä. Yllätimme partioivan kaksikon, kun gamorrealaiset kääntyivät seuraavasta käytävien risteymästä. Gamorrealaisten käyttämä punaruskea nahkapanssari oli lähinnä kosmeettista. Ohutta, halpaa, hyödytöntä. Sandran miekka pureutui oikeanpuoleisen orjakauppiaan kaulaan yhtäläisellä helppoudella kuin minun, joka lyhensi vasemmanpuoleista päänsä mitalla.

Gamorrealaisten tukikohta oli lähellä. Erotin vaivatta käytävän vasemmalla sivustalla, arviolta viidenkymmenen metrin päässä sijaitsevan oviaukon. Sen takana sijaitsevan huoneen valaistus oli kirkas.

Numero viisi oli ensimmäinen, joka aiheutti ongelmia. Gamorrealainen astui huoneesta käytävälle, varmistaen määränpäämme sijainnin, mutta samalla erottaen kahden edesmenneen kumppaninsa ruhot edessään käytävällä. Numero viisi päästi kaikuvan varoitushuudon, joka seuraili käytävää, kiirien sen kumpaankin päähän, mutta erityisesti numeroiden neljä viiva yksi suippoihin korviin. Huoneessa majailevat gamorrealaiset todennäköisesti olivat hampaitaan myöten aseistettuja ennen kuin huudon kaiut ehtivät hiljentyä.

Sota oli syttynyt.

_Helvetti. _

Meidät havainnut vartija hiljentyi vasta, kun Carthin ampuma luoti lävisti sen kallon ja levitti harmaan aivoaineksen maalaamaan käytävän lattiaa ja seiniä.

"Se siitä vaivihkaisuudesta", Carth murahti ja antoi aseensa laulaa viistosti suojatulta kohti käytävän seinustalla lymyilevää oviaukkoa. Gamorrealaisille osoitettu viesti oli selvä: astu ulos niin saat kuulan kalloosi. He tulisivat noudattamaan sitä. Hetken.

Kunnes joku heistä heittäisi kranaatin kohti asemaamme.

Vastatuli leikkasi Carthin suojatulen välittömästi, maalaten lattian päälle punaisen ristikon ja pureutuen vastakkaiseen seinään. Ei sarjatulta – pistooleita, huomioin. Tässä suhteessa meillä oli etu.

"Sandra – wookiee – onko hän tuossa huoneessa?" huusin kiireisesti Jedille aseiden kirkunan ylitse.

Nainen tunnusteli pari pitkältä tuntuvaa sekuntia ja puisteli epävarmasti päätään.

"En ole täysin varma, Daraz. Aistin kuutisen elollista, mutta on mahdoton sanoa, ovatko he kaikki samassa tilassa." Sandran ääni oli kova ja kireä.

"Tarvitaan näkökontakti. Carth ja Mission suojaavat. Sandra - pidä kaikki mitä ne viskaavat poissa kasvoiltani."

Jedin voimien salailu ei hyödyttänyt, mikäli se johti jonkun ryhmämme jäsenen hengen menettämiseen.

Vanhemman sotilaan parrakkaat kasvot olivat ilmeettömät ja hänen sormensa pysyi määrätietoisesti liipaisimella, kun hän seisoi haara-asennossa ja rytmitti aseen perä olkaansa tukien aukkoon äkäisiä laukaussarjoja. Sädekiväärin voimakenno tuikki keltaista valoa.

_Tällä tulen määrällä… Kaksi minuuttia, ehkä. _

Komentaja oli itsekin tietoinen voimakennon hiljaisesta ehtymisestä. Hän pyristeli hitaasti sarjojen välillä olaltaan valtavaa Sith-kivääriä. Todennäköisesti hän komentaisi nuorta twi'lekiä asettamaan aseen valmiuteen, että kykenisi tekemään lentävän vaihdon taisteluvälineiden välillä.

"Mission, häivekenttä…" käskin nopeasti ja ojensin käteni odottavasti. Vaativasti.

Mission puristi kaksin käsin sädepistoolinsa kahvaa. Näin tytön tummissa silmissä kasvavan epävarmuuden. Nuori twi'lek pälyili minua. _Se on minun omaisuuttani - _hänen silmänsä sanoivat.

Havaitsin ensimmäisen kranaatin sivusilmälläni. Sen alkuperäinen heittorata suuntautui viistosti kohti oviaukkoa vastapäätä olevaa seinää, josta se otti kimmokkeen siistissä kulmassa. Tähtäys oli ollut yllättävän tarkka.

Sillä sen lopullinen määränpää tuli olemaan jossain minun ja Carthin jalkojen välimaastossa.

Näin Jedin sormien nytkähtävän ja kranaatti unohti äkillisesti luonnonlait, keräsi kiihtyvyyttä ja singahti näkymättömän tuulenpuuskan viemänä kauas edessämme aukeavan käytävän uumeniin. Räjähdyksen jälkiaalto kanavoitui tärähdyksenä lattian kautta jalkoihini, kun kranaatti sylki sirpaleiset sisuskalunsa seiniin ja lattioihin muutaman kymmenen metrin päässä.

"Ei ole aikaa!" ärjyin. "Tänne se – nyt!"

Twi'lek ymmärsi viimein toimia. Häivekenttägeneraattori painui kämmenelleni ja olin välittömästi liikkeellä, napsauttaen generaattorin vyölleni ensimmäisen juoksuaskeleen liitovaiheen aikana. Ensimmäiset neljäkymmentä metriä ryntäsin seinänvierustaa seuraillen, viimeiset kymmenkunta vaativat tarkempaa harkintaa.

Ammukset kimpoilivat durabetonin ja metallin koostamista seinistä. Jokainen metri lähempänä ovensuuta tarkoitti kasvatettua todennäköisyyttä, että jokin Carthin ampuma laukaus ottaisi sopivan kimmokkeen ja päätyisi lävistämään lihaani. Ystävälliset ammukset tappavat siinä missä vihamielisetkin.

Komentaja odotti merkkiäni. Nostin vasemman käteni ja verhosin ruumiini häivekentällä. Suojatuli katkesi välittömästi.

Häivekentän antama suoja ei milloinkaan ole täydellinen. Kenttä taittaa valoa, häivyttäen nimensä mukaisesti kantajansa muodot ympäristöön ja luoden läpinäkyvän vaikutelman. Mutta silmä on pirullisen tehokas nappaamaan liikkeestä kiinni. Silmä on taidokas, luonnon itsensä suoma apuväline poikkeamien havainnoimiseen.

Keinotekoisesti luodun kentän laidoilla on epäjatkuvuuskohta, katkeama, valon vääristymä. Ei ole tavatonta, että kentän suoman valheellisen turvallisuudentunnun turruttama vakooja putoaa vihollisalueella. Se on jopa yleistä.

Minulta meni noin kymmenen sekuntia. Mikä oli enemmän kuin riittävästi siihen, että gamorrealaiset olisivat ehtineet tunkeutumaan käytävälle ja muuttamaan tulitaistelun suoraksi. Sen sijaan siat olivat epävarmoja. He eivät tienneet vastustajiensa lukumäärää tai tarkkaa asemaa. Heidän mielialansa vaihtelivat epäuskon ja epätoivon välillä, sekalaiset ympäriinsä viljellyt röhkäisyt ja kirkaisut kertoivat sekasorrosta ja puolustusstrategian puutteesta.

Minä halusin tehdä heistä vielä epätoivoisempia. Sillä viimeisetkin mielen rationaalista osaa koossa pitävät hakaset murentuvat pelon ottaessa vallan.

Taitettuani jäljelle jääneet metrit ja kyyristettyäni tulilinjan alapuolelle, loin yhden nopean silmäyksen huoneeseen. Varmistuin kohteista. Liimasin mieleeni kuvan tilasta ja kohteiden sijainneista – he olivat melkein yhdessä rykelmässä; kaksi hahmoa hakivat suojaa pöydän jäänteiden takana tilan takaseinustalla, kaksi heidän kummallakin sivustallaan. Helppo saalis kranaatille… joista viimeistä edeltävän olin nähnyt sirpaloituvan _Endar Spiren _komentosillalla ja viimeisen päättävän tyhjäpäisen entisen huonetoverini uran Tasavallan laivastossa. Laittomina aseina niiden saaminen käsiin olisi vaatinut sellaisten narujen nykimistä, joita emme edes olleet etsineet.

Tein päätökseni.

Häivekenttä ei mahdollista tarkkaa tähtäämistä, sillä aseen tähtäinkuva on yhtälailla ampujalle näkymätön kuin hänen ympäristölleen. Laukaus olisi parhaimmillaankin vain intuition ohjaama aivastus, jonka lopullinen määränpää saattoi tältä etäisyydeltä yhtälailla olla seinässä, katossa tai lattiassa kuin kohteen lihassa.

Ele oli tärkein.

_Toivottavasti Jedi on hereillä. _

Nostin pistoolini ja annoin tunteen ohjata käsiäni, lihasteni hakeutua itsestään oikeisiin asentoihin. Laukaus lähti rutiinin luoman automaation ohjatessa sormeani.

Osuma ei ollut täydellinen. Se oli hyvin kaukana siitä – pystyin päättelemään tämän vaivatta kauimmaisena vasemmalla seisoneen gamorrealaisen hahmon nytkähdyksestä ja tuskanhuudoista, joita yllätyksen ja puhtaan fyysisen kivun lisäksi ei sävyttänyt lähestyvä kuolema. En jäänyt selvittämään osuman tarkkaa sijaintia, sillä ovenpieli, jonka vieressä olin kyyristellyt vain sekuntia aikaisemmin, räjähti laukausten iskeytyessä durabetonipintaan.

"Vapaa!" kuulin karjuvani juostessani ja Onasi täytti oviaukon tulella. Ryntäsin puoliksi heittäytyen, pusertaen maata kenkieni alla, kasvattaen kaikin keinoin etäisyyttä tilaan.

Gamorrealaiset olivat ahmaisseet syötin, jonka olin asettanut omalla nahallani. Ja he olivat reagoineet nopeasti.

Kranaatti räjähtää noin neljän sekunnin kuluessa siitä, kun se on vapautettu heittäjänsä kädestä. Se on äärimmäisen lyhyt aika havaita räjähde ja joko vaihtaa sijaintiansa tai hankkiutua tappovälineestä eroon. Yleensä kumpikaan ei onnistu. Itse asiassa tällaisen tapahtuessa voidaan puhua joko erinomaisesta tuurista tai epäinhimillisistä reflekseistä.

En nähnyt kranaattia, joka singahti huoneesta vinossa kaaressa, myötäillen käytävän reunaa jalkojeni takana. En nähnyt tätä pyöreää, metallisirpaleita ja räjähdyspanosta sisällään pitävää tappoesinettä, mutta aistin ympäristön kirkuvan ja itkevän vaaraa.

"Sandra!" karjuin.

Hetkeen en tiedostanut muuta kuin oman hengitykseni ja vaaran punasävyinä pyörteilevän galaksin, kun puskin ruumiini kaikin voimin kasvattamaan etäisyyttä. Työnsin maata jalkojani alla, imin ilmaa keuhkoihini, revin liikkeeseeni nopeutta, pakotin välimatkaa kasvamaan. Pysähdyin vasta, kun räjähdys ravisutti seiniä ja lattioita ja sen lähettämä ääniaalto tavoitti korvani. Mutta galaksi itsessään oli hiljentynyt. Huuto oli kadonnut, jättämättä jälkeensä kaikuakaan – kuin sitä ei ikinä olisi ollut.

_Jedi onnistui_, tiedostin häivekentän kadotessa ympäriltäni. Kranaatti oli palautettu juuri sinne mistä se oli lähetetty. Niin pienessä tilassa sen tuhovoiman tekemä jälki oli taattua - vastaavaa kutsuttiin verilöylyksi.

Nostin katseeni kumppaneihini ja huomasin puistelevani päätäni ja virnistäväni kuin heikkopäinen.

"Helvetti", sanoin pyyhkiessäni kihonnutta hikeä otsaltani. "Muistuttakaa minua, että hankimme räjähteitä. Varastetaan Bekseiltä tai ryöstetään Sith-partio. Mistä vain."

Carth oli katkaissut suojatulen. Vanhemman sotilaan kasvoilta oli luettavissa hämmennystä. Missionin kasvoilla vaihteli epäusko ja pelonsekainen kunnioitus, kun twi'lek vilkuili vuoroin käytävää ja vuoroin Sandraa. Jedin suu oli puristunut kapeaksi viivaksi ja tämä seisoi jännittyneessä ryhdissä, puristaen jäykin käsivarsin pistoolia.

"Voiman kautta, Jedi", Carth puuskahti. "Uskallanko edes kysyä… että oliko tämä tarpeellista?"

Sandra jätti vastaamatta. Mutta Jedin vaaleat hiukset heiluivat, kun tämä puisteli päätään pienellä liikkeellä.

Vasta tällöin tiedostin ympäristöön laskeutuneen äkillisen pimeyden.

Syynä ei niinkään ollut valopaneelien äkillinen toimintahäiriö. Vaan enemmänkin se, että valtaosa niistä koko kaukaisuudessa selkäni takana häämöttävän käytävän päähän asti oli repeytynyt katosta irti. Osa oli pudonnut maahan ja loput roikkuivat jonkun yksittäisen sähköjohdon varassa, heiluen surkeina muovipintaisesta juurestaan pään korkeudella maasta.

Valopaneelit eivät olleet ainoita, jotka olivat joutuneet Jedin voimanpurkauksen uhreiksi. Erotin katonrajassa kaksi ilmanvaihtokanavan ritilää, jotka olivat pusertuneet sisäänpäin kuprulle kuin niiden taakse olisi äkillisesti muodostunut tyhjiö. Lattian viemäröinnin ritilä oli kokenut erilaisen kohtalon. Sen suorakulmainen hahmo oli erotettavissa parinkymmenen metrin päässä alkuperäisestä sijainnistaan. Käytävän nykyinen ulkoasu antoi mielikuvan hirmumyrskystä, joka oli pyyhkäissyt sen lävitse yhtä äkillisesti kuin se oli tyyntynyt.

Tutkin hämmästyneenä uuden ulkoasun saanutta näkymää katseellani. Mitä naisen mielessä olikaan pyörinyt, minun oli vaikea saada siitä otetta. Oliko nainen toistamiseen menettänyt hallintansa?

"Varmistetaan tila", murahdin tehtyäni päätöksen olla haaskaamatta enempää ajatuksia tapahtuneeseen.

"Minä en ikinä ennen ole tavannut oikeaa Jediä", kuulin takanani Missionin sanovan uteliaasti.

Saavuin ensimmäisenä orjakauppiaiden tukikohtana toimineen huoneen ovelle. Savu oli laskeutunut, vaikka edelleen ilmassa leijui häivähdys katkeraa rikin katkua. Luotuani nopean katseen huoneen uumeniin pistoolin tähtäimien muodostaman linjan kautta ja todettuani sen hiljentyneen, tutkin rauhassa maassa makaavia hahmoja. Neljä kärsäkasvoista, kranaatinsirpaleiden raatelemaa gamorrealaista. Vain neljä kuollutta gamorrealaista. Sinänsä näkemäni ei tullut yllätyksenä, sillä olinhan vain minuuttia tai paria aikaisemmin omin silmin nähnyt heidän hahmonsa.

_Sandra puhui kuudesta elollisesta._

Tämä tarkoitti, että yhtälössä oli vielä yksi tuntematon. Mutta sen sijainti oli täydellisen selvä.

Vaikka Jedin askeleet olivat lähes äänettömät, en voinut olla havaitsematta hänen läsnäoloaan takanani.

"Kaksi", Sandra kuiskasi minulle hiljaa, vahvistaen epäilyni. "Oven takana."

Todellisuudessa tila, jonka alun perin olin luokitellut mielessäni huoneeksi, itse asiassa oli leveämpi väylä, joka oli saanut muutaman metrin mittaiset seinämät, kun massiivinen palo-ovi oli sulkeutunut ja katkaissut käytävän kahteen osaan. Tarkastelin ovea analyyttisellä silmällä. Vanhempaa teknologiaa; rakenteellinen vahvuus luokkaa, joka oli tarkoitettu kestämään isommankin pommin räjähdys aivan oven vieressä. Raskas mekaaninen lukko, joka oli naksahtanut kiinni, sinetöi oven avausmekanismin barrikadin lailla.

Jouduin puistelemaan päätäni ja myöntämään tappioni.

"Perhanan muuri... Tuosta ei mennä helposti läpi", totesin tuntien lievää tuskastumista. "Eikä minulla ole välineitä tuon avaamiseksi."

"Minulla on", Mission sanoi kevyesti.

Nuori twi'lek kiirehti lukon luokse. Katselin, kun hänen oikea kätensä tunnusteli erästä varusteliivin monista taskuista ja kaivoi lopulta esiin vanhan kunnon tiirikan. Näppärät, nopeat kädet työskentelivät puoli minuuttia lukon parissa, kunnes metallinen naksahdus ilmoitti mekaniikan taipuneen tytön herkkien sormien alla.

Asetuimme rivakasti valmiuteen oven kummallekin puolelle. Kohotin pistoolini.

Ovi totteli nöyrästi käskyä avautua ja sen rakenteen koostavat paksut durametallilevyt liukuivat kirskuen hahloihinsa, kunnes keskelle muodostunut suorakulmainen, kasvava aukko kattoi koko käytävän leveyden. Sen takana vallitsevan tilanteen äärimmäisen räjähdysalttiuden toteaminen ei vaatinut oven täydellistä aukeamista.

::_Yksi askel. Pam! Wookiee kuollut!:: _gamorrealainen röhki.

::_Mission! Pakene!:: _wookiee ulahti lähes yhtäaikaisesti nähdessään ystävänsä.

Keskimääräistä ihmistä päätä pidempi gamorrealainen näytti jopa pieneltä seistessään kaksi ja puoli metriä pitkän wookieen takana. Vasen ryhmyinen ruskea kämmen pusersi wookieen karvaista rintalastaa. Oikea oli puristunut pistoolin kahvan ympärille. Sen piippu oli syvällä paksujen karvojen seassa, nollaetäisyydellä wookieen ohimosta. Jaloistaan ja etukäpälistään kahlittu Kashyykin jätti oli pitkä, karvainen kilpi gamorrealaisen vartalon ja minun piippuni välissä.

En voinut päätyä muuhun johtopäätökseen kuin, että gamorrealainen oli idiootti.

"Hyvä on, gamorrealainen. Kerro hintasi", murisin korjatessa tähtäinkuvaani lähes olemattomalla liikkeellä.

On hämmästyttävää, kuinka moni tapahtuma voi ehtiä pyörähtämään kulkunsa lävitse yhden ainokaisen sekunnin sisällä.

Oletettavasti gamorrealainen olisi vaihtanut oman henkensä wookieen henkeen, mutta emme saaneet tästä milloinkaan varmuutta. Sillä jo alkanut repliikinomainen röhkäisy nousi ja päättyi kirkaisuun, kun ampumani ammus lävisti ensin paksun kyynärpään ja siirtyi siitä kyntämään railoa sikakasvoisen orjakauppiaan pistoolikäden kyynärvarteen. Orjakauppiaan pistoolin piippu nuukahti lähes hidastetusti alas, kun sitä kohteeseensa puskenut käsi menetti äkillisesti kaiken voimansa.

Wookieen lähtönopeus oli räjähtävä, kun tummakarvainen olento riisti ärjyen itsensä vapaaksi gamorrealaisen heikentyneestä otteesta. Sormeni valmiiksi liipaisimella ja maali pistoolini tähtäimien keskiössä, laukaus oli helppo ja lähti viiveettä. Gamorrealainen lyyhistyi maahan.

Olin laskeskellut päässäni yksinkertaista matematiikkaa. Etäisyys oli ollut noin viisi metriä. Ammuksella kestää noin sekunnin sadasosa vaeltaa tämä matka. Olennon reaktioaika on parhaimmillaankin lähemmäs kuusikymmenkertainen. Gamorrealainen oli ollut idiootti ja hinta oli ollut sen mukainen.

Kävelin varmistamaan orjakauppiaan hengettömyyden samanaikaisesti, kun Mission ryntäsi karvaisen ystävänsä luokse. Kuulin wookieen irtoavien kahleiden kalahtelevan osuessaan maanpintaan kumartuessani käyttämään nopeasti sormeani gamorrealaisen liikkumattomalla kaulalla. Nuori twi'lek hehkui vilpitöntä iloa ja onnea selostaessaan edeltävien tapahtumien kulkua.

"Tässä ovat uudet ystäväni - Eldran, Sandra ja Carth. Sandra on Jedi.. Oletko milloinkaan tavannut Jediä? Ilman heitä en ikinä olisi saanut sinua pelastettua."

Wookiee nyökkäili ja kommentoi nuoren ystävänsä tarinointia leppoisaan sävyyn.

Koko huone antoi vaikutelman lievästä akselinsa ympäri pyörähtämisestä, kun nousin takaisin pystyasentoon. Havaitsin pistelevän tuntemuksen, joka pyyhkäisi koko lihaksistoni lävitse ja huminan korvissani. Kiroilin hiljaa mielessäni. Taistelu nähtävästi oli verottanut voimiani tavallista enemmän.

"Oletko aivan varma, Zaalbar?"

Missionin hämmästynyt huudahdus kiskoi minut jälleen nykyhetkeen ja käänsin katseeni kohti kaksikkoa.

::_En voi korvata tätä millään muulla tavoin, Mission. Tämä on minulle todella tärkeää… Luulin olevani pakotettu viettämään loppuelämäni orjuudessa..:: _wookiee ulahteli.

_::Nuori ihminen on rohkea ja taitava soturi. Minulle olisi suuri kunnia taistella hänen rinnallaan.::_

Kuulin taustalla Sandran vetävän nopealla vedolla syvään henkeä.

"Kuulitko, Eldran?" Mission kysyi hengästyneenä. "Tämä on hurjaa… Zaalbar haluaa vannoa sinulle elämänvelan."

Olin kuullut tästä wookieeiden perinteestä aikaisemmin. Elämänvelka tarkoittaa wookieen loppuelämän kestävää uskollisuutta; wookieen oman elämänpolun pysyvää juurruttamista toiseen elämään. Kunnianosoitus oli sekä suurin että hinnaltaan massiivisin minkä wookiee oman kulttuuriperintönsä mukaisesti kykeni antamaan. Minä rinnastin sen vapaaehtoiseksi orjuudeksi, vailla kahleita.

"Se ei ole tarpeen", totesin. "Tämä oli kauppa, jonka hinta on jo sovittu."

Omassa wookieessa saattoi käsitteenä olla hyötynsä, mutta nykyisessä tilanteessa näin sen vain asioita mutkistavana tekijänä.

_::Olen varma päätöksestäni, ihminen.:: _Zaalbar sanoi ja vannoi valansa juhlalliseen sävyyn.

Minun kannaltani elämänvalassa oli yksi merkitsevää laatua oleva huonompi puoli: wookieen näkökulmasta katsottuna siitä ei ole mahdollista kieltäytyä. Toisin sanoen toistaiseksi kohtalooni oli nidottu ylimääräinen, yllättävä tekijä.

"Näyttää siltä, että sait kaupan päälle myös minut, Eldran", Mission sanoi ilkikurisesti hymyillen. "Minä olen siellä missä Zaalbarkin."

Kaksi tekijää, nähtävästi.

"Tämä on minulle suuri kunnia", pakotin itseni sanomaan. Kunnianosoitus oli valtava - tätä en voinut kieltää ja se oli tehnyt minuun vaikutuksen. Laskelmoiva osa mielestäni järkeili, että wookiee saattaisi osoittautua liittolaiseksi, joka oli hyödynnettävissä. Jos ei – hänelle saattaisi tulla kiire pyrkiessään pysymään perässäni. Aika näyttäisi, pohdin kuivasti. Ainakaan wookieella ei todennäköisesti ollut kytköksiä Jedeihin tai Sitheihin, mikä minun mielestäni tarkoitti yhtä kuin potentiaalisen hyvää lähtötilannetta tulevalle.

Olin ehdottanut taukoa seulottuamme gamorrealaisten varusteista kaiken vähänkään hyödylliseen viittaavan. Sotasaalis koostui lähinnä parista kranaatista, voimakennosta ja kolmesta vielä toimintakykyisestä pistoolista, joista kaksi päätyivät välittömästi Zaalbarin käyttöön. Koska olimme tekemässä alivoimin rynnäkköä vihamieliseen tukikohtaan, vaakakuppeja oli mahdollista heilauttaa ainakin hiukan meidän suuntaamme ajoittamalla hyökkäys oikein. Käytännössä tämä tarkoitti tunteja keskiyön jälkeen, jolloin tukikohdan käytävät todennäköisesti olivat hiljaisimmillaan ja sitä valvovat mielet heikoimmassa terävyydessään. Meillä oli viitisen tuntia aikataulun sallimaa joustoa. Mahdollisuus ruokailuun ja lepoon on otettava aina, jos sellainen on tarjolla.

Mission oli kertonut tietävänsä sopivan huoneen reitin varrelta. Ei liian lähellä, eikä liian kaukana. Sopivissa määrin syrjässä yleisiltä reiteiltä. Tytön kuvailun perusteella paikka oli kuulostanut lupaavalta ja siltä se myös näytti, kun twi'lek viimein pääsi osoittamaan sen sijainnin.

Carth nyökkäili hyväksyvästi astuessaan huoneeseen sisään wookieen ja twi'lekin kannoilla, komentajan katseen pyyhkiessä oviaukkoa ja seiniä. Arvelin hänen käyvän mielessään puolustusstrategiaa lävitse siltä varalta, että kyseiselle käytävälle eksyisi kutsumattomia vieraita.

Itse en päässyt katsastamaan käyttöömme päätyvää tilaa. Sandran sormet olivat puristuneet vaativalla otteella käsivarteni ympärille lähes välittömästi, kun oviaukko oli piirtynyt näkökenttäämme.

Käännyin kohtaamaan naisen siniset silmät ja vakavat kasvot.

"Daraz", nainen sanoi hiljaisella äänellä. "Se en ollut minä… Tarkoitan sitä käytävää. Minä vain ohjasin kranaattia."

Katselin häntä pitkään haluamatta ymmärtää hänen sanomaansa. Mutta ymmärsin silti, sillä syvällä sisimmässäni tiesin hänen puhuvan totta. Ja totuus itsessään sai minut voimaan pahoin.

"Aurasi on erikoinen", hän jatkoi. "Yleensä aistin sinut Voimalle yhtä sokeana kuin vaikka Carth tai Mission – siten aistin sinut Dantooinella. Mutta nykyään, ajoittain… Ajoittain tukeudut Voimaan kuin se olisi osa sinun sieluasi. Se mitä teit aikaisemmin – se oli hallintaa, Daraz. Taitosi eivät riittäneet kohteen valitsemiseen ja työnsit vaistomaisesti kaikkea takanasi olevaa. Mutta siitäkin huolimatta – niin karkeaa ja brutaalia kuin se olikin - se oli Voiman hallintaa. Minkään minulle opetetun perusteella sen ei pitäisi edes olla mahdollista – vastaavan pitäisi olla vuosien harjoittelun lopputulos. En ymmärrä sitä. Oletko joskus saanut koulutusta Voiman käyttämiseen?"

Hän selosti sanomansa nopein sanoin, kuin olisi padonnut asiaa pitkään sisällensä. Kuten hän oli tehnyt.

Minä kykenin vain puistelemaan päätäni. Tunsin halua irvistää. Jokainen naisen sanoma sana oli tuntunut siltä kuin piikki olisi isketty aina vain syvemmälle lihaani.

"Mitä mieltä oletkaan järjestöstäni… Siitä huolimatta sinun on palattava kanssani Dantooinelle", Sandra sanoi. "Meidän _täytyy_ tukeutua neuvoston viisauteen tässä asiassa. Ei ole muita vaihtoehtoja."

"Olemme käyneet tämän keskustelun aikaisemminkin, Jedi", vastasin kuivasti.

"Oletko väsynyt? Tuntuuko ruumiisi siltä kuin olisit valvonut kolme vuorokautta vailla lepoa?" hän kysyi yllättäen.

"Kaikki me olemme väsyneitä", huomautin. "Yleensä rintamalinjojen takana työskentelyllä on sellainen sivuvaikutus. Nähdäkseni se kuuluu niihin asioihin, joiden kanssa vain on elettävä."

"Kiertelet totuutta, Daraz. Näen väsymyksen silmistäsi ja aistin sen aurassasi kahta voimakkaampana. Tunnet sen lihaksissasi, mutta myös sielussasi, etkö vain?"

Pysyin vaiti. Purin hampaitani yhteen.

"Se johtuu harjaantumattomuudestasi. Et tiedä mielesi rajoja etkä ole harjoitellut niiden vahvistamista. Kuten kaikella tapahtuvalla, myös sillä on seurauksensa, Daraz. Omien kykyjensä ylittäminen ei välttämättä aiheuta vain voimien ehtymistä. Seuraavalla kerralla saatat polttaa mielesi loppuun kuin kynttilän, joka palaa liian suurella liekillä. Jäljelle jää vain tyhjä, sieluton, eloton kuori."

"Te ette voi pakottaa minua, mikäli en ole kiinnostunut ottamaan oppejanne vastaan", huomautin terävästi, peittämättä ääneni viileyttä.

"Minä en pakota sinua suostumaan, Daraz", nainen painotti. "Mutta pyydän harkitsemaan. Itsesi takia."

Paineentunne haihtui käsivarteni ympäriltä, kun Jedi irrotti otteensa. Nainen seurasi kiireettömin askelin muita sisälle huoneeseen. Katselin, kun hänen vaalea hahmonsa katosi oviaukosta tilan hämäryyteen.

Painoin nyrkkini seinään ja nojasin hetken päätäni käsiini tasatakseni ajatuksiani. Nainen oli tarjoillut myrkkyä ja kutsunut sitä lääkkeeksi. Vaihtoehtoni olivat joko epähuomioissani itseni tappaminen tai tallusteleminen hartiat kumarassa ja kohtalooni alistuneena tähän jo liiankin tutuksi käyneeseen vankilaan takaisin.

Toisaalta, ehkä saisin eräänlaisessa vakioasiakkaan asemassa enklaavissa jo jonkinlaisia etuoikeuksiakin, pohdin katkerasti. Kuten juoksupyörän. Tai automaatin, joka tarjoaisi sisuksistaan makoisan kupillisen pellettejä kerran tunnissa.

_Helvetti._

Olin luullut jo katkaisseeni talutushihnani, mutta nähtävästi kohtalo oli huomannut pyrkimykseni ja päättänyt vaihtaa sen materiaalin nahasta ranteen paksuiseen kettinkiin.

Kertasin mielessäni lävitse jokaisen keräämäni johtolangan: Jediprinsessa Bastila Shanin kasvot, muistoni sodista, tuntemuksen valomiekasta käsissäni... Niin kutsuttu yhteyteni Voimaan. Ja tuoreimpana, mutta kenties muita selkeästi painavampana seikkana... luutnantti Weyron.

Näiden ripoteltujen vihjeiden perusteella Dantooinelle palaaminen oli likimain yhtä viisasta kuin _interdictor_-luokan sotalaivaa vastaan taisteluun käyminen kiiturin selässä. Se vähäinen itsesuojeluun viittaava vaisto, mikä minulle oli suotu, nosteli ilmoille verenpunaisina vilkkuvia varoitusvaloja.

_Luutnantti Weyron - mutkistit asioita melkoisesti. _

Todennäköisesti olin ollut kasvokkain _Endar Spirelle _soluttautuneen ja siten sen tuhoutumisen aiheuttaneen henkilön kanssa. Olin toistaiseksi pitänyt tietoni ja epäilyni itselläni - useammastakin syystä. En halunnut, että laivansa ja miehistönsä menetyksentuskan kanssa painiskeleva ylempi upseerini olisi järjestellyt prioriteettinsa uusiksi ja alkanut metsästämään hullunkiilto silmissään kadonneen Jedin sijaan Sith-luutnanttia.

Halusin säilyttää miehen tukevasti elävien kirjoissa ja vain se päätös oli estänyt minua vetämästä liipaisimesta, kun olin katsellut Sithin häivekentän sumentamia ääriviivoja tämän onnistuttua livistämään tähtäimistäni Missionin väliintulon seurauksena. En voinut luottaa Onasin kykenevän hillitsemään liipaisinsormeaan, mikäli komentaja tietäisi totuuden. Itse asiassa en uskonut ehtiväni laskea edes kolmeen ennen kuin Sithillä olisi reikä keskellä otsaansa. Minulla oli aivan liian paljon kysyttävää mieheltä salliakseni Sithin toimivan Onasin koston välikappaleena. Olettaen, että vielä tavoittaisin miehen minun kannaltani edullisessa maastossa.

Sillä luonnollisesti olin jättänyt mainitsematta, että tarkka-ampuja oli tunnistanut minut.

_Sir. Herrani._

Hän oli puhutellut minua kuin ylempäänsä. Joko miehelle oli sattunut pahemman luokan erehdys tai olin ollut lähempänä menneisyyttäni kuin koskaan; paljon lähempänä kuin omien mielikuvieni kaiveleminen oli minut saattanut. Pieni ääni syvällä mielessäni oli huomauttanut, että tämän kokoluokan sattumia tai vahinkoja ei vain tapahtunut.

Oliko hän noilla parilla varomattomalla sanalla paljastanut minusta itsestäni jotain, joka oli kahlittuna näkemieni muistojen ulkopuolelle? Todennäköisesti.

Olin mennyt jopa niin pitkälle, että olin maistellut ajatuksissani erilaisia sotilasarvoja. Kapteeni Daraz… Komentaja Daraz. Olin tuntenut halua purskahtaa nauruun. Sen lisäksi, että nimet tuntuivat hullunkurisilta, ne eivät herättäneet minussa minkäänlaisia tuntemuksia. Ne olivat tyhjiä, onttoja. Olemattomia.

Kohtaamisen jälkeen olin joutunut kirjoittamaan henkisen muistilapun, jossa kehotettiin hankkimaan varusteita kasvojeni piilottamiseksi edes välttävällä tasolla. Jos yksi Sith oli tunnistanut minut, kuinka suurella todennäköisyydellä vastaan käveli toinen, jonka muistiin kasvoni olivat piirtyneet? Paennut mies oli tiennyt henkilöllisyyteni, joten minun täytyi ottaa se vaihtoehto huomioon, että olemassaoloni oli koko laivaston tiedossa. Minun täytyi olettaa, että todistetusti huonosti sujuneen kuolemani antama suojaviitta oli revitty yltäni.

Hämyinen panssari, jonka olemassaolosta en ollut tiennyt.

_Virallisesti kuitenkin olette kuollut._ Näin hän oli sanonut.

Jossain määrin minusta tuntui siltä.

Jos minä en ollut sotamies Eldran Daraz, kuka helvetti minä olin? Miksi sotamies ja entinen salakuljettaja nimeltään Eldran Daraz asui minun mielessäni? Miksi päässäni käytiin ristiriitaisten muistojen sotaa? Sotaa, jonka kulkiessa en edes tiennyt, että kummalla puolella - helvetti soikoon - taistelin.

Katsoin Sandraa astuessani sisälle huoneeseen. Jedi oli tarjoutunut pitämään vahtia, sillä hän kykeni poistamaan fyysisen väsymyksensä tukeutumalla Voimaan. Vaaleahiuksinen, siro nainen oli asettunut seinän vierustalle risti-istuntaa, mielensä ja ajatuksensa poissa tästä tilasta. Hänen silmänsä olivat kiinni ja kasvot rauhalliset. Lähestulkoon pystyin mielessäni kuvittelemaan Voiman virtaukset, jotka kulkivat hänen kehoonsa ja sieltä pois. Vieden väsymystä, uudistaen.

Hän ei tiennyt. Hän oli syytön.

_Hän on yksi heistä, _mieleni kyyninen osa muistutti.

Olin käynyt mielessäni vaihtoehtoni lävitse ja arvioinut ne. Olin tehnyt päätökseni. Kohtalooni alistuminen ei milloinkaan ollut kuulunut tapoihini.

* * *

><p>…<em>Teräksenharmaat silmät katsovat minua. Vakava katse hämärän keskellä. Tähdet ovat kuolleet…<em>

Jokin oli eri tavalla kuin ennen. Minä… Minä.

Tiedostin olevani unessa.

Ensimmäistä kertaa tämän unissani piinaavana toistuvan näkymän vangittua ajatukseni… Ensimmäistä kertaa tiedostin katselevani rakentuvaa näytelmää alitajuntani suomien silmien kautta.

...


	13. Luku 13

**A/N: **Jälleen kiitän teitä mitä nöyrimmin kommenteistanne, Kirsui ja Rni!

Mitä, lisää toimintaa? Kyllä – sitäkin. Ja kuten luvun numerointiin sopii, aivan mutkatonta matkaa ei tietysti ole tiedossa…

**Luku 13.**

_Teräksenharmaat silmät katsovat minua. Vakava katse hämärän keskellä. Tähdet ovat kuolleet…_

Jokin oli eri tavalla kuin ennen. Minä… Minä.

Tiedostin olevani unessa - -

_- On muutakin. Täytyy olla muutakin. Näytä minulle_. _**Käsken.**__ Komennan koko tahdollani… ja aistin muurien huojuvan. _

_Aistin halkeaman syntymän, kasvattavan railon. Tunnen sen yhden ainokaisen pakenevan pisaran. _

_Aistin universumin vetäytyvän, ajan ja hetken siirtyvän. Kohti menneisyyttä. _

_Kuin vastaus - horisontti kääntyy silmieni eteen. Hän on siellä, keskellä – nainen vaaleanruskeassa taisteluasussa loistaa. Kuin merkkituli pimeässä. Toiset hänen ympärillään ovat vain varjoja. He ovat vähäpätöisiä. Hyönteisiä. Murskaan heidät._

_Hän huutaa: "Et voi…!" _

_Yrittää kuulostaa itsevarmalta. Minä näen hänen lävitsensä._

_Tuplateräinen valosapeli lävistää pimeyden - terät kuin kaksi kultaista aurinkoa. Hän on tehnyt päätöksensä. Tahtoa ja rohkeutta – hyvä. Siten hän on minulle hyödyllisempi. _

_Punaisena hohkaava terä kohoaa silmieni edessä. Annan sen tanssia ilmaa leikaten – anna tulla, Jedi, ja näytä minulle mitä osaat!_

_Hänen asentonsa jännittyy, hän on valmis. Huuleni kääntyvät hymyyn. _

_Sinä olet minun._

"Daraz." Kuiskaus. Naisen ääni, tiedostin. Pehmeä, varovainen, huolestunut.

Universumi ympärilläni koko äärettömässä väkevyydessään pirstaloitui sirpaleiksi - tuhanneksi ja taas tuhanneksi, kunnes se tiivistyi ja hakeutui toisenlaiseen muotoon. Tuntemus viileästä, kovasta durabetonilattiasta ruumiini alla vaelsi lihaksistoni kautta aivoihini. Hahmotin varusterepun tutun muhkuraisen muodon tukemassa päätäni. Havaitsin hämäryyden kietoutuneena ympärilleni. Haistoin viemäristön ihastuttavan ummehtuneen, mädäntyneen löyhkän.

_Sinä olet minun._

Aistin Jedin läsnäolon vierelläni. Hänen vaalean hahmonsa ja huolestuneen, tiiviin katseen sinisissä silmissä. Hänen tukahduttavan empatiansa.

"Daraz…" Kuiskaus kuului toistamiseen… Ja nykyhetki oli läsnä täydellisellä kirkkaudella.

Pakottauduin työntämään ruumiini istuvaan asentoon. Pääni tuntui raskaalta ja annoin sen painua kämmenieni väliin. Sormeni tavoittivat hiusrajan kosteuden. Korvani erottivat karhean huokauksen ja tiedostin sen vapautuneen omista keuhkoistani.

Oloni oli ontto. Sillä se oli poissa.

Hetkellisesti alitajuntaani saavuttamani yhteys oli kadonnut, tiedostin kasvavalla katkeruudella. Tietämättään Jedi oli heilauttanut näkymätöntä veistään piinaavalla tarkkuudella, sillä muuri oli vastassa yhtä korkeana, paksuna ja periksi antamattomana kuin se oli aina ollut. Pahansuovasti irvistävä tapahtumahorisontti oli jälleen kietoutuneena sykkyrälle muistojeni ympärille. Hetki oli poissa. Mutta tunne oli läsnä.

Käteni eivät olleet jääneet tyhjiksi. Sen sijaan niiden pintaan piirtyneet tahrat olivat iskostuneet syvälle ihon alle. Olin onnistunut kairaamaan muuriin pienen reiän ja kurkistamaan toiselle puolelle. Eikä näkymä ollut kaunis.

Olin katsellut peilistä kylmää, tunteetonta sielua.

…Tunnistanut sen omakseni.

_Sinä olet minun._

"En tiedä mistä uneksit, mutta aistin tuskasi Voimassa."

Tunsin rauhoittavan käden pehmeän otteen puristuvan olkapäälleni. Tahtomattani irvistin. Sillä jokainen soluni hylki tuntemusta kuin se olisi kantanut tarttuvinta mahdollista sairautta. Vaikka todellisuudessa syvin inhoni kohdistui itseeni ja siihen heikkouteen, jota Jedi oli päässyt ja pääsi todistamaan.

Sisimpäni kuului vain minulle itselleni. Ei muille.

_Helvetti. _

Ravistin hartioitani tuodakseni mielipiteeni julki ja tunne otteesta katosi. Vaikka en suonut hänelle katsettakaan, aistin hänen läsnäolonsa vetäytyvän nopeasti.

En kaivannut naisen huolenpitoa tai sääliä. Ei nyt. Painoin päätäni käsiini, haroin hiuksiani sormieni väliin, keräsin kuumeisesti villeinä liiteleviä ajatuksiani kasaan. Säntäsin muiston kaiun perään samanlaisella päättävyydellä kuin se olisi ollut ensimmäinen vesipisara kahden päivän aavikkovaelluksen jälkeen. Haroin itsepintaisesti kohti tajunnassani väreileviä menneisyyden riekaleita; kursin niiden muodostamaa kangasta yhdeksi kappaleeksi.

_Keskity! _

Tarrauduin hiipuvaan muistikuvaan voimakkaasti, yrittäen pakonomaisesti ammentaa siinä velloneita tunteita käsieni ulottuviin. Kunnes näkymä oli jälleen edessäni. Ja minä elin hetkeä uudelleen ja uudelleen; maistelin ja tunnustelin sanoja, jotka oli heitetty minua kohden. Haasteena.

"_Et voi…!"_

Se oli ollut haaste. Tai uhkaus.

Ja minä olin tuntenut odotusta ja voitonriemua. Silloin. Sillä hetkellä.

Minä olin tuntenut voitonriemua, kuin olisin juuri hetki sitten voittanut pitkään himoitsemani palkinnon. Olin tuntenut halua käydä mittelöön Tasavallan suurta sankaria ja toivoa vastaan. Olin odottanut hetkeä, jolloin pääsisin antamaan naisen kokeilla taitojaan minua vastaan.

_Minua_ vastaan. Minun miekkani hänen miekkansa tiellä.

_Daraz, sinä olet vihollinen – _totesin itselleni. _Sinä olet ollut yksi joita vastaan nyt taistelet. Ja mitä ilmeisimmin äskeisen mittelön lopputulokseksi kyseinen neiti pyyhki sinulla seiniä. Jäit heidän vangiksensa ja he pistivät kalloosi kaikenlaista sinne kuulumatonta. _

_Se sinä olet – marionetti, joka ei näe narujaan – vanki, joka ei edes tiedosta olevansa kahlittu vaikka kiskoo tuhannen kilon teräspalloa perässään. Olet pelinappula pelissä, jonka sääntöjä et tunne._

Naurahdin. Todellisuudessa olisin halunnut purskahtaa raikuvaan nauruun, jos tilanne olisi ollut toinen.

_Mitä helvettiä odotit? Että sinä ja Bastila olitte tanssahtelematta käsi kädessä Dantooinen kukkakummuilla ja vain satuit kompastumaan?_

En ollut yllättynyt - se minun oli myönnettävä itselleni. Mielessäni saattoi velloa monenlaisia tuntemuksia katkeruudesta alkaen ja päättyen viiltävään tiedostukseen, mutta yllättyneisyys uupui joukosta.

"Eldran, oletko kunnossa?" Epäröivästi lausutut sanat kuuluivat Missionille. Nuori twi'lek oli noussut paikaltaan huoneen seinämällä ja tassutellut lähes ääneti luokseni. Tytön kulmat olivat kurtussa ja huoli paistoi twi'lekin tummista silmistä.

…_Vain tilanteet, jotka vaativat erityisiä turvajärjestelyjä kuuluvat järjestölle._

…_Ei milloinkaan - se on Sithien tapa!_

…_Daraz, sinun on palattava kanssani Dantooinelle. _

"Erinomaisessa", vastasin kevyesti ja pakotin väkisin suupieleni kääntymään hymyyn.

Olin onnistunut vakuuttamaan tytön vain puolittain, sillä vihje epävarmuudesta säilyi tummassa katseessa. Hillitsin haluni käskeä häntä painumaan hiiteen ja puraisin sanat hengettömiksi ennen kuin ne saavuttivat muotonsa.

"Mene takaisin lepäämään", kehotin kyllästyneenä, taiteillen säilyttääkseni äänensävyn tasaisen ystävällisenä. Twi'lek loi minuun pitkän katseen ja kohautti harteitaan, mutta käveli seinustan viereen ja käpertyi viivyttelemättä samaan asentoon kuin josta oli hetki sitten noussut.

Katsoin rannetietokonettani. Vielä yli tunti keskiyöhön ja pari otollisimpaan hetkeen. En ollut nukkunut pitkään… ehkä vain tunnin, jos sitäkään. Mikäli lihaksistoni vielä tunsi väsymystä, mieleni kieltäytyi tiedostamasta sitä. Oloni oli kuin piristeitä täyteen ahdetulla cannokilla ja aivoni tuntuivat käyvän nopeutetuilla kierroksilla käsitellessäni silmieni eteen läväytettyä tietovirtaa.

"_Et voi…!"_

Lauseen taakse kätkeytyi lisää tavuja. Lisää sanoja. Mieleni ei tavoittanut niitä. En voinut… mitä? Mitä en Bastila Shanin mielestä voinut?

Tappaa häntä? Tarkastellen varsin ilmeisiä todisteita, hän taisi olla oikeassa sen suhteen.

Tehdä jotain? Tarjota hänelle lasillista jumaa nurkka-cantinassa? Epäilemättä.

Suljin kysymyksen turhana mieleni ulkopuolelle. Suunnittelun ja jossittelun välillä oli melkoinen ero ja jälkimmäinen vain kuluttaisi tarpeettomasti energiaani. Vastaus tulisi jossain vaiheessa avautumaan minulle kirkkaana, selkeänä ja kovana kuin todellisuus. Niin täytyi olla.

Nousin seisomaan ja venyttelin ruumiiseeni hiipinyttä jäykkyyttä lihaksistani pois. Minulla oli aikaa ajatella ja – Voiman kautta – en muistanut milloin edellisen kerran olin tarvinnut sitä yhtä kuumeisesti. Tunsin tyytyväisyyttä havaitessani, että seurueemme feminiinisempiä osapuolia lukuun ottamatta en ollut onnistunut herättämään mainittavaa huomiota.

Erotin Carthin nukkuvan hahmon huoneen vastakkaisen seinän viereltä. Jokaista sotilasta yhdisti sisäänrakennettu vaisto, joka antoi kyvyn nukkua vaikka pommien sinkoillessa viereisessä tilassa. Lepää kun voit - sodankäynnin ensimmäinen sääntö. Komentaja oli nähnyt riittävästi taistelua ymmärtääkseen unen merkityksen. Wookieen tumma, karvainen vartalo näkyi kaksi metriä komentajasta edempänä. Gamorrealaisilta perityt pistoolit olivat lattialla siistissä rivissä. Kashyykin jätti oli puhdistanut kaikki kolme sädepistoolia ennen käymistään levolle.

Sandran siniset silmät eivät olleet hellittäneet kasvoistani vaikka Jedi oli siirtynyt takaisin vartiopaikalleen huoneen ovensuuhun. Epäilin Jedin tutkivan tuntemuksiani, mutta en tiennyt kuinka syvälle pääni sisälle hän kykeni tunkeutumaan. Puolet minusta toivoi, ettei hän pitänyt näkemästään.

_Haluatko tietää, mitä ajattelen, nainen? Sitä, että sinulla ja heillä, joita kutsut järjestöksesi, on minulle helvetin paljon selitettävää, kun aika tulee. _

_Se aika vaan ei ole nyt. _

Hymyilin naiselle. Vilpitöntä, aitoa hymyä, jonka tiesin olevan täydellisessä kontrastissa minusta kumpuilevien tunteiden ristituleen nähden. Hänen katseensa laski silmiemme kohdatessa.

Puoli vuotta.

Minun ja Bastilan miekat olivat kohdanneet noin puoli vuotta sitten. Sen täytyi olla niin.

Olin kiskoutunut takaisin tajuihini Dantooinella kuusi galaktista standardikuukautta ja neljä päivää aikaisemmin. Tai saattoi päiviä olla enemmänkin – kykyni ajankulun hahmottamiseen ei ollut parhaimmillaan, kun ruumiini oli pumpattu täyteen tajuntaa turruttavia lääkeaineita. Minulla ei ollut minkäänlaista varmuutta, kuinka pitkään olin ollut tajuttomana ennen heräämistäni. Zaza oli puhunut viikosta, mutta muistellessani silloista olematonta lähentelevää fyysistä liikkumiskykyäni ja pitkää palautumisaikaani, kyseessä saattoi olla jopa kuukautta lähentelevä aika tahdotonta vellomista lääkekooman harmaissa syvyyksissä.

Muistelin hämärää, pientä huonetta, jossa olin herännyt. Muistelin Zazan lämpimiä, iäkkäitä kasvoja. Muistelin Jedejä, jotka olivat pitäneet vartiota Zazan selän takana avatessani silmäni. Vastaanottokomitea olisi ollut melkoisen korkea-arvoinen tavalliselle salakuljettajalle. Mutta sen perimmäiset syyt alkoivat selkiytyä minulle. He olivat olleet jännittyneitä. He olivat olleet valmiita iskemään.

Ja heidän kannaltaan katsottuna peruste oli ollut painava. Itse asiassa peli alkoi tällä hetkellä olla harvinaisenkin selvä.

Oikeastaan vain ja ainoastaan yksi todellinen kysymys oli enää jäljellä. Se oli "miksi?" sanan syvimmässä merkityksessä. Sillä se piti sisällänsä myös sanan "kuka". Nämä kulkivat käsi kädessä. Jedit tuskin nappasivat satunnaisia Sithejä – irvistin sanan kohdalla – vain upottaakseen heihin puhtoisia ajatuksia Tasavallan pelastamisesta. Sen lisäksi, että ratkaisu kuulosti kovin työläältä saatuun hyötyyn suhteutettaessa, se ei aivan tukenut heidän sisäisestä logiikastaan omaksumiani käsityksiä.

Siinä ei ollut minkäänlaista järkeä.

Mutta he eivät olleet typeriä. Motivaatio, niin tuntematon kuin se minulle oli, ajoi heidän tekojaan. Syy. Ja tässä tilanteessa vastustajani aliarvioiminen aiheutti minulle erinomaisen mahdollisuuden tutkiskella sitä tuntemusta, joka aiheutuisi valosapelin sujahtaessa sisälmyksieni sekaan.

Suuntasin askeleeni rauhallisesti kohti ovensuuta, varoen päästämästä ääntä. Jedi istui oviaukon vieressä lattialla, tukien selkäänsä seinään. Nainen ei meditoinut vaan näytti enemmänkin ajatuksiinsa sulkeutuneelta, tukiessaan vakavin ilmein leukaansa käsiinsä ja antaen katseensa vaellella pitkin huoneen seiniä. Tietyt asiat eivät olleet muuttuneet.

Aikoinaan, kuukausia sitten, olin kutsunut mielessäni Sandraa puoli-ironisesti vanginvartijakseni. Aluksi ajatus itsessään oli ollut vain oma, henkilökohtainen, hiljainen vitsini, mutta viikkojen ja kuukausien kuluessa minua oli naurattanut vähenevissä määrin. Olisi ollut typerää uskoa, että hänen tehtävänkuvansa olisi muuttunut. Olisi ollut kaistapäistä uskoa, että hän olisi ajautunut kulkemaan varjonani vain sattumalta.

Hän oli potentiaalinen ongelma. Mielestäni ongelma oli parhaimmillaan silloin, kun se ei vielä ollut räjähtänyt kasvoilleni.

Kuinka voimallisiin toimenpiteisiin asti hänen ohjeensa kulkivat? Oliko hän valmis nostamaan oman sapelinsa minua vastaan? Kenties. Mutta kykenikö hän käyttämään sitä päättäväisyydellä, joka vaadittiin siihen yhteen tiettyyn iskuun? Siihen, joka päättäisi minun elämäni - mikäli tilanne kärjistyisi niin pitkälle. Hänen mielen vahvuutensa tulisi määrittämään, kuinka todelliseksi uhkaksi minun oli luokiteltava hänet. Hänen empatiansa saattoi tehdä hänestä erinomaisen Jedin. Mutta se ei välttämättä tehnyt hänestä parasta sotilasta.

Ehkä oli hetki, jolloin minun oli siirryttävä taistelun välttelemisestä ensimmäiseen, hiljaiseen hyökkäyssiirtoon – kylvettävä suojatulta, viritettävä ansa ja varmistettava asemani. Vähintäänkin oli hetki, jolloin minun oli alettava vahvistamaan puolustustani.

Sandran suu aukeni puolittain valittuani istumapaikan hänen vierestään ja odotin hänen kasvattavan vaistomaisesti etäisyyttä. Mutta nainen istui hievahtamatta aloillaan. Otin mukavan asennon Jedin tutkivan katseen alla, tuin selkäni seinään, taivutin käteni niskani taakse ja ojensin jalkani eteeni.

"Olet oikeassa", kuiskasin.

"Suostutko palaamaan Dantooinelle?" Hänen kuiskauksensa tuli viiveittä.

Jouduin valitsemaan sanani tarkasti. Sillä valhe oli jotain, jonka hän kykeni näkemään.

"Suostun harkitsemaan sitä vakavana vaihtoehtona", vastasin.

Ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan näin hänen hymyilevän epävarmaa, kuulasta hymyä.

"Olen onnellinen puolestasi", hän kuiskasi.

Nainen tutki minua katseellaan, siniset silmät pyyhkäisivät kasvojani. Näin niissä huolta.

"Olet vahva, mutta et ole droidi, Daraz. Tarvitset enemmän lepoa", hän huomautti.

"Olen oppinut tulemaan toimeen vähemmälläkin", vastasin puistellessani päätäni. "Olenko jo kertonut siitä, kuinka pakenin Tasavallan aluksia yhtä kyytiä kolme vuorokautta putkeen, kun aluksestani laukesi hyperajomoottori?"

"Kuinka siinä kävi?" hän kysyi kuiskaten, uteliaisuuden värittäessä ääntään.

"Huonosti. Tällä hetkellä olen tarisialaisessa viemärissä."

Hiljainen tirskahdus kuulosti lähes luonnottomalta vapauduttuaan Jedin suusta. Ensimmäisinä yhteisinä tunteina Dantooinella olin käyttänyt suurin piirtein puolet yhdessä viettämästämme ajasta saadakseni hänet nauramaan. Merkitsevämmän tekemisen puutteessa olin ottanut sen suorastaan henkilökohtaiseksi haasteekseni. Ja olin epäonnistunut surkeasti.

Yhteinen sota on merkillinen ihmisiä yhdistävä tekijä, pohdin kuivasti. Nainen puolestaan oli vaiennut ja hänen kasvonsa vakavoituneet.

"En tiedä, mitä teen, Daraz", hän sanoi äkisti, kuin tahattomana puuskahduksena.

Katselin häntä. Luin väreilevän epävarmuuden hänen silmistään. Käsistä, joiden sormet olivat puristuneet liiankin kovaa toisensa ympärille. Viestin katseellani häntä jatkamaan, rohkaisin hiljaa häntä kertomaan.

"Minä en saisi tuntea näin. Minun tulisi keskittyä tehtävään, eikä antaa kaiken täällä näkemäni vaikuttaa minuun. Mutta silti minusta tuntuu, että minun tulisi tehdä jotain… En mahda sille mitään, Daraz."

"Miksi murehdit asioita, joille et mahda mitään, Jedi? Et nyt. Et ehkä myöhemminkään", totesin.

"Et ymmärrä. Näen välähdyksiä lapsuudestani vaikka en ole yli kahteenkymmeneen vuoteen asunut Tariksella – onnellisia muistoja, häivähdyksiä tutuista kaduista, vanhempieni kasvoista. Mutta todellisuus pitää sisällään nämä… kauhut. Tämän ruton. Ajattelen, että olen asunut kaiken tämän päällä ymmärtämättä sitä. Mutta ennen kaikkea... olen sivuuttanut sen mielessäni kaikkina niinä vuosina veljeskuntaan siirtymisen jälkeen, vaikka _tiesin_ kaiken tämän olevan olemassa."

"Syytät itseäsi turhaan, Jedi. Murehdit asioita, joihin et voi vaikuttaa ja joita vastaan taisteleminen ei ole tehtäväsi. Veljeskuntasi on aivan yhtä tietoinen, enemmänkin – heillähän oli täällä enklaavi vielä hetki sitten", muistutin. "Tasavalta oli tietoinen. On edelleenkin. Paras palvelus, minkä voit tehdä tälle planeetalle – tällä hetkellä – on hankkiutua sen pinnalta pois."

"Tiedän." Hän nyökkäsi. "Luuletko… Luuletko, että neuvosto on tietoinen lääkkeen olemassaolosta?"

Hän lausui kysymyksen varovaisesti, kuin vastustellen sen pääsemistä ilmoille.

"Kenties", vastasin. "Todennäköisesti. Pohdi, kuinka pitkään Taris on ollut Sithien vallan alla – puhutaan kuitenkin vain parista hassusta kuukaudesta. Tuskin riittävästi aikaa vastalääkkeen kehittämiseen tautiin, joka on riivannut tätä yhteiskuntaa satakunta vuotta. Vertaa siihen, että Tasavallalla sen sijaan on ollut vuosia aikaa kehittää lääke. Ja ota huomioon veljeskuntasi asema Tasavallan laivastossa. Olette komentajia tai kenraaleita, olette jokaisessa perhanan viestintäketjussa mukana – olette pyramidin huipulla. Itse asiassa voin panna pääni pantiksi, että _joku _on ollut tietoinen."

Sandran suu oli puristunut kapeaksi viivaksi.

"Minun velvollisuuteni on tehdä… _jotakin_", hän puuskahti. Hänen silmänsä vaelsivat levottomina, hänen katseensa pyyhki huoneen seiniä. Katselin mielenkiinnolla, kun ajatus muotoutui hänen mielessään.

"Sinulla on keino, Jedi. Useampikin", huomautin rauhallisesti otaksuessani naisen päätyneen loogiseen.

"Kunhan en anna sen vaikuttaa tekoihini. Ymmärrän, Daraz. Tiedostan, että vaaransin tehtävän aikaisemmin, enkä anna sen enää toistua. Mutta ehkä tilanteen antaessa myöten…"

"En aio estää sinua. Annan sinulle sen vastalääkkeen", lausuin ja hän nyökkäsi lyhyesti, helpottuneena, huulien pehmentyessä hymyyn.

"Lepää, Daraz", hän ehdotti. En olisi kyennyt toteuttamaan naisen pyyntöä vaikka olisin halunnut.

Tiedostin tehneeni aikaisemmin virheen naisen suhteen. Ison virheen. Olin rakentanut hänestä mielessäni vihollista ja polkenut keskinäisen luottamuksen rajoja vailla kiinnostusta niiden säilyttämiseen. Olin päättänyt katkaista siteeni järjestöön ja olettanut, että he katoaisivat pysyvästi elämästäni, kun nousisin Tarikselta pois matkaavan sukkulan kyytiin. Se oli ollut virheeni. Toistaiseksi tarvitsin hänen kumppanuutensa, koska ratkaisu – milloin sen aika olisikaan – ei tulisi olemaan niin yksioikoinen. Niin helppo.

Empaattinen miekka on tylppä. Kumppania vastaan kohoava käsi on voimaton.

Palaset olivat alkaneet saavuttaa lopullisen muotonsa. Ja se tarkoitti, että jouduin puntaroimaan uudemman kerran lähestymistapaani Bastilan suhteen. Suorat kysymykset eivät varsinaisesti milloinkaan olleet minkäänlainen vaihtoehto, mutta en voinut olla henkisesti hykertelemättä ajatukselle.

_Terve Bastila, tapasimme viimeksi hiukan sotaisemmissa merkeissä, eikös vain?_

Selvää oli myös, että Bastila _kykeni_ kohottamaan miekkansa minua vastaan.

Tekisikö hän niin? Ei – ellen antaisi hänelle tähän aihetta. Voiman kautta, olimme olleet saman aluksen kyydissä pari viikkoa ja varmasti hän oli ollut tietoinen läsnäolostani. Vaikka emme suoranaisesti olleet kohdanneet, olimme samonneet samoja käytäviä, aterioineet samalla messikannella, harjoitelleet samoissa harjoitussaleissa… Toisin sanoen hänen mielestään minut oli tehty vaarattomaksi. Tai hyödylliseksi. Tai molemmiksi.

Niin kauan kuin Bastila Shan kuvitteli minun olevan tahdoton nappula heidän pelissään, olin näkymätön. Ja aina, kun mahdollista, minä halusin hyökätä varjoista. Nainen piti hallussaan tietoa, jota minä tarvitsin. Kuinka puristaisin sen hänestä ulos ilman, että hän havaitsisi aikeeni?

_Pohdi, marionetti. Pohdi, kuinka tartut naruihisi ja siirryt ohjaamaan heitä silloin, kun he kuvittelevat ohjaavansa sinua._

Seuraavat puolitoista tuntia istuin Sandran vierellä ja ajattelin. Naisen, joka oli minulle yhtälailla sekä kumppani että vihollinen. Nivoin johtolankoja kokonaisuudeksi päässäni. Kun nousin herättämään kumppanini, minulla ei ollut mitään, mitä olisin voinut kutsua pomminvarmaksi ratkaisuksi. Mutta minulla oli vaihtoehtoja.

* * *

><p>Ongelma käsitteenä viittaa ratkaisemattomaan tekijään. Se viittaa esteeseen tai tuntemattomaan seikkaan, joka on halutun päämäärän tiellä. Edettyämme vajaa puolisen tuntia risteileviä käytäviä pitkin, meillä oli vastassamme ison luokan ongelma. Kokomielessä.<p>

"_Toivottavasti se rancor-peto ei enää ole siellä."_

Mission oli lausunut sanat kevyellä, lapsellisella toiveikkuudella ja saanut minut kiroilemaan ääneen. Kirosin mielessäni twi'lekiä, joka oli jättänyt tällaisen _pienen_ yksityiskohdan mainitsematta. Kirosin itseäni, etten ollut kiskonut tytöstä joka ainoata yksityiskohtaa ilmoille vaikka tongilla ennen levon aikatauluttamista. Mieleeni ei ollut tullut, että viemäristön uumenissa lymyilisi mitään ihmisen kokoluokkaa isompaa. Ei nyt _helvetissä_ viemäristössä _voinut_ olla mitään ihmisen kokoluokkaa suurempaa.

Pääsääntöisesti pyrin välttämään otaksumista. Tällä kertaa väliin lipsahtanut yksi sellainen saattoi tulla kalliiksi.

Katsoin avautuvaa isoa tilaa. Se oli noin kolmisenkymmentä metriä leveä, mutta lähes kolme kertaa leveyttään pidempi. Katsoin minusta parinkymmenen metrin päässä olevaa irvokasta kasaa - katsoin mätänemisen erilaisissa vaiheissa olevia ruumiita. Osasta oli mahdoton tunnistaa rotua, jota he olivat eläessään edustaneet.

Katsoin kaukana tilan puolen välin paikkeilla makaavaa suurta eläintä. Kahta tonnia lihaksia, luita ja paksua nahkaa. Katsoin pitkien hengenvetojen tasaiseen tahtiin paisuvia ja supistuvia kylkiä. Sen ruskeaa, ryhmyistä ihoa, jonka alla pullistelivat massiiviset lihakset. Katsoin pitkiä, vaaleita, teräviä kynsiä. Katsoin tylppää päätä, torahampaista kitaa ja tihrusilmiä, jotka upposivat eläimen kalloon kuin kaksi onkaloa.

Oletin niiden olevan kiinni, mustien kivien olevan luomien peittämät. Sillä eläin nukkui. Sen ruumis oli rentoutunut, levossa. Mutta ei enää pitkään.

En enää lainkaan ihmetellyt Gadonin haluttomuutta lähettää omia miehiään suorittamaan tätä tehtävää. Kenties aikaisemmat yritykset olivat päättyneet kyseisen eläimen ruokalistalle. Brejik oli löytänyt itselleen kelpoisen vahtikoiran.

_Kiero paskiainen_, ajattelin tietämättäni tarkoitinko enemmän Gadonia vai Brejikiä.

Se oli varmasti sijoitettu luolaansa poikasena, sillä se oli kooltaan liian massiivinen mahtumaan takanaan lymyilevistä suljetuista, vahvistetuista pariovista tai kulkemaan viemäriverkoston käytävillä. Ehkä se oli pyydystetty Dathomirin pinnalla ja myyty isoon rahaan mustassa pörssissä. Sellaisesta kuuli aina silloin tällöin. Se oli ostettu ja kuljetettu tänne Tariksen alimpaan kolkkaan, jossa sen elinpiiri tuli rajatuksi suorakulmaiseen tilaan vailla tiedostusta auringon olemassaolosta.

Se teki siitä poikkeuksellisen vastustajan.

Luonnossa vapaana kulkeva rancor oli vaarallinen. Hämärään, eläimen mittapuulla mitattuna ahtaaseen tilaan ahdettu eläin, joka oli estynyt toteuttamasta luontaisia vaistojaan, oli vielä vaarallisempi. Ja se oli kulkureitillämme. Rancorin takana häämöttävät ovet avautuisivat portaikkoon, joka kuljettaisi Vulkarsien tukikohtaan. Ainoa takaovi.

_Vaakakupissa automaattiset tykkitornit ja suora tulilinja tai rancor. Miellyttävä valinta. _

Pohdin seuraavaa siirtoa. Kaksi asiaa oli selviä.

Täysikasvuista rancoria vastaan taistellessa pätee kaksi nyrkkisääntöä.

Ensimmäinen sääntö: _pidä etäisyytesi_. Eläin kykeni kulkemaan takajaloillaan ja sen pitkät etukäpälät antoivat sille uskomattoman ulottuvuuden – huomattavasti enemmän kuin mihin mies miekkoineen kykeni. Yleisin tapa kuolla kohdatessaan rancor, oli löytää itsensä eläimen käpälän ja kynsien puristuksesta - ja päänsä sen kidasta.

Toinen sääntö kuului: _ota nyt helvetissä mukaasi jotain sädeasetta järeämpää! _Eläimen iho oli luonnon itsensä luoma luotiliivi - kerroksittain ryhmyisiä rustoja, jotka oli päällystetty paksulla nahalla. Ellei jollain onnenkantamoisella osunut yhteen niistä vähäisistä pehmeämmän nahkan peittämistä paikoista, kuten kainaloon, sädeaseen luodit korkeintaan kutittelivat. Tai kirvelsivät ja ärsyttivät, yllyttäen eläimen verenhimoa.

Sinko oli hyvä. Räjähteet olivat loistavia. Sädepistooli ei ollut kumpaakaan.

Niin tai näin, joutuisimme rikkomaan kumpaakin sääntöä. Sama tiedostus näkyi vakavuutena Sandran ja Carthin kasvoilla. Vanhempi sotilas puisteli päätään kasvot tummentuneina. Vielä ei ollut oikea hetki hyökkäykselle. Vetäydyimme viimeistelemään taktiikan seuraamalla askeliamme pari sataa metriä taaksepäin, pyrkien kaikin keinoin välttämään eläimen herättämistä. Yllätys oli etu, joka kannatti hyödyntää.

Vaikka oma aseeni oli rancorin nahkaa vastaan teholtaan muovisen kertakäyttöveitsen luokkaa, kahden täytyi mennä eläimen lähelle. Minun ja Sandran. Sillä kaksi oli huomattavasti turvallisempi kuin yksi. Toinen ärsyke pystyi pitämään eläimen irti toisesta. Sandran valosapeli saisi hoitaa eläimen lopettamisen ja minun tehtäväkseni tulisi koitumaan eläimen harhauttaminen. Tehtäväkseni tulisi juoksennella houkuttelevana välipalana, pitää eläin loitolla Sandrasta ja luottaa refleksieni olevan riittävän nopeat siihen, että kykenisin välttämään eläimen pitkäkyntisten kourien kauhaisut.

Ellei... Ja Sandra ei tiennyt, kuka ja mikä minä olin ollut. Se saattaisi riittää.

"Meillä on tasan kaksi asetta, jotka purevat sen nahkaan hyvin", totesin Sandralle. "Pidetään tätä sellaisena hetkenä, kun voimme antaa järjen kävellä sääntöjen ylitse. Meidän on käytettävä kaikkia keinoja."

Naisen katse tutki pitkään kasvojani. Hän puisteli hitaasti päätään.

"En voi sallia sitä. Valosapeli ei ole tavallisen sotilaan ase." Jedi lausui samat sanat kuin muutamia päiviä sitten haavoittuneena siinä _Spiren _räjähdyksen runtelemassa huoneessa. Tällä kertaa hänen kyljistään ei vuotanut verta. Eikä hänen äänensävynsä ollut pehmentynyt. Mutta se oli vain kuori. En tiennyt sitä silloin, mutta tiesin sen nyt. Ja kuori oli murennettavissa.

En kuitenkaan voinut perustella pyyntöäni sanomalla, että pohjimmiltaan valosapeli oli vain miekka. Tällaista kuuli aina joskus sotilaiden suusta. Sillä sitä se ei ollut ja se olisi saanut minut kuulostamaan tietämättömältä, typerältä, ja vain vahvistanut Jedin vastentahtoisuutta. En myös voinut perustella kertomalla, että tiesin osaavani käyttää asetta. En voinut mainita, että tiesin kuinka sen puhtaasta energiasta valettu terä kuunteli liikevoimien lakeja aivan erityisellä tavalla - kuinka se tanssi kevyesti tai vastusti liikesuunnan muutoksia iskun nopeudesta ja kulmasta riippuen. Kuinka se etsi hetkeä, jolloin se voisi riistäytyä vapaaksi.

"Kykenen hallitsemaan sen", sanoin. Ojensin käteni odottavasti kämmenpuoli ylöspäin. Säilytin katseeni hänen kasvoissaan. Ja näin häneen hiipivän epävarmuuden.

"Satutat itsesi… tai jonkun toisen", Sandra intti.

"Suuremmalla todennäköisyydellä rancor tekee sen puolestani."

"Minä olen nähnyt useita kokelaita sairastuvalla, Daraz. Puuttuvia raajoja ja…"

"Eipähän tarvitse huolestua mahdollisesta verenvuodosta", keskeytin. "Meillä ei ole aikaa tähän."

Rauhallisen kuorensa alla hän pyristeli katseeni vankina, havaitsin mielenkiinnokseni.

"Olet nähnyt Darazin miekkansa kanssa, Sandra", Carth sanoi rakentavaan sävyyn. "Sithinsylki - en uskoisi valosapelia kovinkaan monen sotilaan käsiin. Mutta hänen kohdallaan ehkä kannattaa tehdä poikkeus. Hän on oikeassa – meidän on käytettävä jokainen keino."

Kiitin hiljaa mielessäni komentajaa tuesta samalla, kun katselin Sandran vastarinnan kokevan sen lopullisen iskun ja murentuvan. Huokaisten Jedi ujutti kätensä laukkuunsa ja työnsi sylinterimäisen esineen käsiini rivakasti, kuin se olisi polttanut hänen sormiaan.

Kun edellisen kerran olin pitänyt samaista asetta käsissäni, _Endar Spire _oli vielä yhtenä kappaleena. Se oli ollut ensimmäinen hetki, kun olin alitajuisesti tiedostanut, että valosapeli ei ollut minulle vain yksi galaksin monituisista aseista. Siitä lähtien olin tuntenut hiljalleen kasvavaa nälkää – minulta oli katkaistu raaja ja vibramiekka oli vain välttävästi toimiva proteesi. Ymmärsin sen katsoessani alkuperäisen käyttäjänsä käsiin täydellisesti sopivaksi muokattua asetta. Muistin sen viimein kristallinkirkkaasti tunnustellessani valosapelin muotoja ja painoa.

Maailma ympärilläni oli himmentynyt. Kuulin Sandran selostavan ohjeita lyhyin, vastentahtoisin sanoin. Hänen puheensa hukkui kohinaan kuin hän olisi ollut vain yksi henkilö tuhannen yhtä aikaa puhuvan joukossa.

Osa minusta tiedosti, että ase ei ollut täydellinen, kun puristin sormeni sen ympärille. Sen tasapainotuksessa oli puutteita, analysoin. Sen pintaan rouhitut kiemuraiset Sith-kuviot eivät tarjonneet optimaalista kitkaa. Mutta ase oli kelvollinen. Sormeni löysivät suojatun aktivointipainikkeen etsimättä.

Punainen terä singahti säristen eteenpäin sylinterin päästä. Ja jouduin hillitsemään itseni. Vastustelin halua käskeä terää tanssimaan käsissäni niiden tuhansien vauhdikkaiden liikesarjojen mukaisesti, jotka alitajuisesti tiedostin osaavani. Sen sijaan tyydyin esittämään pari varovaista iskua, kuin testaten sapelin käyttäytymistä aivan ensimmäistä kertaa. Punainen terä sihisi ja särisi verta janoten.

_Muistatko minut? – _se kuiski. _Muistatko kuinka monta kertaa olet käskyttänyt yhtä minun veljistäni? _

Ja minä muistin. Sammutin terän vastentahtoisuutta tuntien ja napsautin sylinterin vyölleni.

"Se pysyy hallinnassani", totesin hengästyneenä, kykenemättä täysin piilottamaan mieleni myllerrystä. En välittänyt. Kumppanieni silmiin todennäköisesti annoin vaikutelman, että tunsin tervehenkistä pelkoa ja kunnioitusta asetta kohtaan - tunteita, joita jokaisen asemassani olevan tavallisen sotilaan kuului tuntea.

"Taktiikka on seuraava", sanoin ja selvitin kurkkuni ääneni särähdettyä. "Pyrimme rampauttamaan sen, vähentämään sen liikkuvuutta. Yksi jalka ei riitä – se kykenee kulkemaan neljällä. Kaksi _pitää_ saada pois pelistä. Vasta sitten voimme yrittää sen lopettamista. Se täytyy tehdä valosapelilla… tai ehkä kranaatilla, jos saamme sen nielemään sen. Niin kauan kuin se kykenee liikkumaan, välttäkää sen ja seinän väliin joutumista."

"Tämä on ehkä typerintä, mihin olen milloinkaan ryhtynyt", Carth mutisi. "Yritän muistaa kertoa sen Bastilalle."

"Levittäytykää. Pysykää liikkeessä", selostin sädeasekolmikolle. "Pysykää kaukana ja pitäkää se irti nahastamme. Vetäytykää tälle käytävälle, mikäli tilanne muuttuu veriseksi. Se ei mahdu tänne." Missionin kasvojen sininen oli sävyltään normaalia vaaleampi, mutta tyttö nyökkäsi, yrittäen näyttää itsevarmalta. Carth naksautti kasvot tummina aseensa säätimen sarjatuliasentoon. Epätarkempaa, mutta eläimen mielestä ärsyttävämpää. Ja enemmän omiaan johtamaan sen huomio pois kahdesta käpälien ulottuville tulevasta potentiaalisesta ateriasta.

"Muistakaa, että se on vain eläin. Eläintä ohjaavat vaistot, ei looginen päättely. Se tekee siitä sekä ennustettavan että arvaamattoman. Mutta siitä huolimatta se on vain eläin. Ja saalistajaa ei ole optimoitu puolustustaisteluun. Siihen ei ole rakennettu taktiikkaa tällaista hyökkäystä vastaan. Se hyökkää suurinta ärsykettä kohden."

"Hoidetaan homma alta pois", Carth sanoi nostaessaan kiväärinsä olalleen.

"Se on vain eläin", Mission sanoi hiljaa. Wookieen karvainen tassu oli puristunut suojelevasti nuoren twi'lekin olkapään ympärille.

* * *

><p>Katselin ympäröiviä rakenteita arvioivalla silmällä. Alakaupunkiin oli matkaa parisataa metriä. Siis saman verran kuin, jos edessäni avautuvan tilan kääntäisi pystyyn, tuplaisi ja katselisi takaseinää kattona. Välissä oli lukuisia kerroksia durabetonia ja metallivahvikkeita, mikä imisi taistelun äänet ja suodattaisi ne huomiota herättämättömäksi taustakohinaksi – hukuttaisi Alakaupungin ääniin. Eristys oli enemmän kuin riittävä, mikäli Vulkarsit majailivat tyytyväisinä tukikohtansa seinien sisäpuolella. Mikäli.<p>

Riski oli otettava.

Kaivoin kranaatin vyöltäni ja nyökkäsin Sandralle.

"Herätetään elukka", kuiskasin. "Muistakaa – suurin ärsyke."

Aktivoin kranaatin ja viskasin sen kohti rancorin ryhmyistä päätä, joka lepäsi eläimen ylimitoitettujen etukäpälien välissä. Heitto oli tarkka. Näin, kun pieni pyöreä esine laskeutui kilahtaen eläimen pään viereen. Kuvittelin mielessäni mustien silmien rävähtävän auki ja lukittuvan kranaattiin. Vetäydyin seinämän suojaan ja odotin kaksi pitkältä tuntuvaa sekuntia. Ja toivoin, että matkassa olisi hiukan tuuria, Voiman johdatusta tai mitä hyvänsä, mikä johdattaisi kranaatinsirpaleet eläimen heikoimmin panssaroiduille alueille. Kuten silmiin. Sokeaa rancoria vastaan taisteleminen oli kuin kevyt harjoitusottelu kaikkia aistejaan käyttävään sellaiseen verrattuna.

Joka tapauksessa ajelusta tulisi melkoinen.

Mikäli eläimen suusta oli kuulunut äännähdys, se hukkui terävään posahdukseen, joka syntyi kranaatin sirpaloituessa sadoiksi veitsenteräviksi metallisiruiksi. Pyrähdimme juoksuun samalla hetkellä, kun räjähdyksen viimeiset kaiut haihtuivat olemattomiin. Suuntasin huoneen kauempaa seinustaa kohden, rancorin oikealle puolelle. Sandran askeleet mukailivat seinänviertä rancorin vasemmalla puolella. Vibramiekkani päästi kilahduksen pudotessaan maahan seinän vierelle ja tiesin Jedin toimivan samoin. Emme aktivoineet valosapeleja.

Ylivoima antaa aina lähitaistelussa taktisen edun, oli vastustaja tuhovoimaltaan millainen hyvänsä. Tilanteen ollessa kaksi yhtä vastaan, tärkeintä on lähestyä eri suunnista, mieluiten vastakkaisista, jolloin vihollinen kykenee hyökkäämään tehokkaasti vain jommankumman taistelijan kimppuun. Tällöin toiselle avautuu tilaisuus päästä iskuetäisyydelle.

Maanpinta tärähteli eläimen noustessa seisomaan ja seuraava karjahdus ei kadonnut korviemme kuulumattomiin. Rancor ärisi tuskaa ja sen pienet aivot pyristelivät käsitellessään tapahtumia. Saatoin hylätä toiveet eläimen silmien vahingoittumisesta, sillä sen pää haki kiivaasti ympäristöstä merkkejä hyökkääjästä. Kolmisen metriä pitkät eturaajat kauhoivat tyhjää ilmaa sen ympärillä.

Rancor on niitä olentoja, joiden fyysisen koon pystyy käsittämään täydellisesti vain kohdatessaan sellaisen kasvotusten. Kahdella jalalla seistessään sen pää kohosi lähes seitsemän metrin korkeuteen. Keskikokoinen lajinsa edusta. Ei pieni eikä suuri. Ajatuksena se ei ollut lohduttava.

Rancor ei ollut vahingoittumaton. Sen kaulaan ja rintamukseen oli avautunut tummaa nestettä ulos valuttavia railoja kuin jokin vielä sitä itseään isompi olisi pyyhkäissyt sen nahkaa lukuisilla veitsenterävillä kynsillä. Tällä menolla ja tämänkokoisen eläimen kohdalla menisi galaktinen standardivuosi ennen kuin se vuotaisi kuiviin. Se oli aivan yhtä vaarallinen kuin ennen kohtaamistaan kranaatin kanssa.

Ja se oli vielä liian kaukana, seistessään mylvien lähes viidenkymmenen metrin päässä. Halusin sen lähemmäksi. Halusin sen hyökkäävän kohti tilan peräseinää. Kulkevan suoraan meidän välistämme.

"TULTA!" karjuin ja ammuksien punaisten juovien virta etsi kulkureitin minun ja Sandran välistä. Sädeaseet vinkuivat ja ammukset iskivät eläimen nahkaan. Eläimen silmät lukittuivat kolmeen sädeaseita käyttävään hyökkääjään ja se syöksyi mylvien vauhtiin, kyntien panssaroidun ajoneuvon lailla punaista virtaa vasten, raastaakseen hyökkääjät kappaleiksi.

Minä odotin. Sandra odotti. Käteni olivat puristuneet valosapelin kahvan ympärille. Säntäsimme täyteen vauhtiin, kun etäisyyttä oli enää muutama metri. Laskin päässäni eläimen askelten tömisevää rytmiä. Punainen terä heräsi särähtäen henkiin ja syöksin sen juostessani kaikilla voimillani laajaan kaareen, oikealta vasemmalle tavoitellessani kohdetta. Havaitsin sivusilmälläni kirkkaansinisen välkähdyksen.

Liikkeen vastus kasvoi, kun energiasta taottu terä upposi sähisten rancorin jalkaan. Se kynti jänteitä ja lihaksia, ja poltti välittömästi kaikki verisuonet kulkureitiltään umpeen. Ilmoille löyhähti vahva palaneen lihan katku. Terä jatkoi itsepintaisesti ohjattua kaarevaa kulkureittiään ja nirhaistuaan luuta, se oli jälleen vapaa. Sapeli oli tehnyt täydellisen puoliympyrän käsissäni.

Hyökkäyksen yllättämä eläin romahti etujaloilleen samalla, kun siirryin sen takapuolelle. Se mylvi ja ärisi terävähampainen kita ammollaan. Jedi siirtyi vierelleni.

_Arvioi tilanne. _

Sandra oli onnistunut. Minä olin onnistunut. Sen sijaan, että olisimme pyrkineet tappavaan iskuun, olimme suunnanneet lyöntimme takajalkojen jänteisiin. Eläin ei enää kyennyt varaamaan niille painoaan. Jänteet oli katkaistu. Ne oli poltettu. Puolet työstä oli tehty.

Rancor on niitä olentoja, jotka luonto on jalostanut selviämään olosuhteissa, joita valtaosa älyllisistä elollisista pyrkii välttelemään koko elämänsä ajan. Se on selviytyjä. Ja kun selviytyjällä edelleenkin on käytettävissä ne keinot, joilla se ensisijaisesti saalistaa, sellaista ei tule kohdata kevein mielin.

Nyökättyäni Sandralle syöksyimme uuteen hyökkäykseen juuri, kun eläimen ruho kohottautui. Se kääntyi yllättävän suurella nopeudella tavoittelemaan eturaajallaan minua. Työnsin terän ottamaan vastaan hyökkäyksen ja se veti raajansa takaisin äristen samalla, kun Sandra hyödynsi syntynyttä aukkoa ja sai perille viillon sen toiseen eturaajaan. Eläimen massiivinen pää kääntyi äristen ja se siirsi painonsa toiselle etujalalleen, tavoitellen Sandraa toisella. Jedi loikkasi ketterästi ulottumattomiin.

Sen eturaajojen ulottuvuus oli puoliympyrä, jonka säde oli kolmisen metriä. Kolme ja puoli, jos sormimaiset ulokkeet lasketaan mukaan. Sen etupuolella. Ilman takajalkojaankin se oli vaarallinen. Ja meidän oli astuttava tälle alueelle, sen raajojen ja kynsien ulottuville. Sillä tämän puoliympyrän keskiössä majailivat sen nyrkinkokoiset aivot.

Hyökkäsin. Puskin terän viiltämään sen kaulaa. Väistäessäni tunsin ilmavirran puuskahduksen siivittävän askeliani, kun valtava koura tavoitteli ruumistani. Mustareunainen juova oli piirtynyt halkomaan lihaa juuri siihen, missä sen pää kiinnittyi ruumiiseen. Sininen terä välkähteli sen toisella puolella, kun Sandra vuorollaan siirtyi hyökkäykseen. Odotin ja lähestyin taas vuorollani, kun eläimen huomio oli kääntynyt Sandraan. Vuorottelimme. Iskimme. Häiritsimme sitä. Ei miekkataituruutta – vain yksinkertaisia, tappavia, laajoja kaaria, jotka jyrsivät sen eturaajoja, kaulaa ja rintaa. Se mylvi ja ärisi, tavoitellen raajoillaan viimeisintä hyökkääjää.

Rancorin pää kääntyi hetkellisesti kohti Jediä ja nainen ennakoi, kierähtäen etäisyyttä pedon ja itsensä välille. Minä lähestyin.

Mutta jokin oli napsahtanut eläimen päässä. Se oli kivusta sekopäinen, eikä vaikuttanut enää tiedostavan Jedin läsnäoloa. Sen katse kiinnittyi siihen ainoaan kohteeseen, jonka sen pienet aivot kykenivät muistamaan. Minuun.

Ärjäisten se puski koordinaatiokyvyn menettäneiden takaraajojensa lihaksistoa, käyttäen niitä vipuina, jotka pusersivat sen ruumista liikkeelle. Jättimäiset kynnet kauhoivat rahisten durabetonilattiaa, kun se veti ruumiinsa liikkeelle ja kiskoi itsensä eräänlaiseen kömpelöön laukkaan. Sen kyljestä pöllähti savua, kun Carth avasi tulen. Sandran valosapeli sihisi, kun Jedi viilsi rancorin toista kylkeä, pyrkien kiinnittämään sen huomion itseensä.

Päästyään täyteen vauhtiin, rancor juoksee huomattavasti nopeammin kuin ihminen. Vaikka raahautuva rancor ei yltänyt lähellekään vastaavanlaiseen nopeuteen, eläimen pakeneminen tilassa, jonka se jo itsessään täytti puoliksi, ei ollut helpoksi luokiteltava tehtävä. Minulle tuli kiire.

Sekunnin sisällä olin sen alueella ja jouduin perääntymään, lyöden sapelilla torjuvan iskun sen minua kohden harovaan käpälään. Näin kynnen irtoavan, mutta se ei perääntynyt. Se otti minua kiinni jokaisella askeleella, eivätkä sen eturaajat pitäneet sitä vertaa taukoa lyönneistä, että minulla olisi ollut aikaa kääntyä ja juosta. Jokainen torjuva lyönti kynti tumman railon jompaankumpaan käpälään, mutta niiden massiivinen liikevoima säilyi. Ne halkoivat ilmaa kuin kaksi puunrunkoa. Vuorotellen. Verenhimoisina.

Selkäni tömähti seinään. Tila oli loppunut. Ei pakoreittiä. Ei mahdollisuutta paeta.

Tunnetta voinee kenties verrata siihen, että joutuu kiiturin yliajamaksi. Siihen, kuinka puolta sekuntia ennen törmäystä tiedostaa, että kohta sattuu helvetisti.

Ehdin vaistomaisesti jännittää lihaksistoni juuri ennen rancorin valtavan kouran iskeytymistä ruumiiseeni. Se osui vasempaan kylkeeni, heittäen minut ilmaan kuin räsynuken. Lensin, putosin ja löysin maanpinnan uudemman kerran, kun se iski ilmat ulos keuhkoistani. Valosapeli oli kadonnut kädestäni, tiedostin haukkoessani ilmaa palaamaan keuhkoihini.

Ehdin ainoastaan kääntymään selälleni, kun rancor oli jo päälläni. Sen käpälän kynnet painuivat vasempaan hartiaani ja verta ja limaa tiputtava hampaisto lähestyi tavoittelemaan päätäni. Olin ansassa ja aseeton. Ja mitä ilmeisimmin kohta hengetön.

Kiiltävä välkähdys oikealla, tiedostin. Minun täytyi saada se. Minun täytyi ylettää. Haroin ja kurotin oikealla kädelläni – vapaalla kädelläni - ja sylinteri oli jälleen kädessäni. Puskin sen rancorin alaleukaan juuri, kun se kurottautui puraisemaan. Aktivoin terän hampaat irvessä.

Punainen pylväs syntyi sähähtäen halkomaan sen kitaa juuri hampaiden takana ja se nosti vaistomaisesti päätään, jolloin terän kairaama kolo lähti leventymään kohti sen suuaukkoa. Mutta minun tekemäni isku ei ollut se, joka päätti sen elämän. Vaan sen teki sininen terä, joka puhkaisi sen kallon siististi suoraan yläpuolelta, osui tarkasti ja poltti sen pienet aivot hengettömiksi.

Eläin päästi vielä viimeisen mylväisyn ja oksensi päälleni sisuksistaan litrakaupalla veren ja liman sekaista tummaa mönjää ennen lopullista kellistymistä kyljelleen. Sammutin valosapelin ja annoin käteni rojahtaa vierelleni. Vasta nyt aloin saada kunnolla ilmaa keuhkoihini. Tunsin lämpimän nesteen valuvan kasvoillani ja pyrkivän suuhuni ja jouduin käyttämään hetken pyyhkiäkseni nesteen pois huuliltani ja suustani. Koin alitajuisen mielihalun kakoa.

Jedi hyppäsi sen päältä kevyesti ja käveli luokseni. Punnersin itseni istumaan ja tuin irvistäen selkäni seinää vasten. Sandra kyykistyi vierelleni. Siniset silmät tutkivat minua huolestuneina.

"Erinomainen ajoitus, Jedi", sanoin hänelle. Havaitsin hymyileväni. Sandran sormet tarttuivat leukaani ja hän käänsi pääni puolelta toiselle kuin tarkistaakseen, että minulla vielä oli kaikki tarpeelliset kasvojen osat tallella. Näin hänen sormiensa päiden muuttuneen punaisiksi, kun hän irrotti otteensa.

"Et ole loukkaantunut vakavasti", hän totesi ja huokaisi helpottuneena.

Lähestyvien askelten töminä täytti huoneen, kun Carth, Mission ja Zaalbar kiirehtivät luokseni.

"Daraz, näytät kamalalta. Älä kuole! Et saa kuolla!" Mission huudahti ja sai minut naurahtamaan. Kivun aistimus vingahti runnoutuneessa vasemmassa hartiassani.

Todennäköisesti näytin kuolettavasti vammautuneelta. Käteni olivat veren peittämät. Veri oli pinnoittanut myös yläruumiini panssarin. Näkemättä kasvojani tiesin niiden näyttävän siltä kuin olisin tehnyt uintiretken veren täyttämään altaaseen. Olin varmasti kauhistuttava näky.

"Valtaosa tästä ei ole minun", sanoin karheasti pyrkiessäni pystyyn. Jedi tarjosi minulle kätensä ja minä tartuin siihen mielelläni.

"Mitä sanoitkaan taannoin sen ja seinän väliin joutumisesta?" Carth huomautti noustessani Jedin tarjoaman tuen avustuksella. Vanhempi sotilas oli silminnähden helpottunut.

"Että se on virkistävä kokemus", murahdin. "Kuin huviretki."

Seistessäni omilla jaloillani tiedostin olevani pääosin kunnossa, vaikka ilmalentoni seurauksena oloni olikin aavistuksen hutera. Vasen olkapääni ei ollut täysin ennallaan. Kylkiluuni vaikuttivat edelleenkin olevan paikoillaan, vaikka epäilemättä niiden ympäristöön nousisi mojova mustelma. Mutta rancorin kynnet olivat lävistäneet panssarin, ihoni ja tunkeutuneet lihaksistoon ainakin kahdesta eri kohtaa. Irvistin, kun havaitsin käteni liikkuvuuden kärsineen.

Tultuaan lopputulokseen, että ilmeisimmin tulin selviämään hengissä, Carth ja Zaalbar siirtyivät viipymättä valvomaan ovea. Ei ollut todennäköistä, että huoneeseen syöksyisi joukko Vulkarseja. Mutta varokeino oli viisas.

"Hiukan koltoa, niin olen ennallani", totesin pyyhittyäni kasvoni Zelkan entiseen ja tämän toimenpiteen seurauksena edesmenneeseen kaapuun, ja tutkittuani vahingot päällisin puolin. Isompi reikä sijaitsi olkapäässäni ja siitä valui verta tasaisena juovana. Pienempi viilto oli kyljessäni, jossa rancorin kynsi oli viiltänyt kämmenen levyisen juovan sekä panssariin että ihooni. Jälki ei ollut yhtä syvä kuin toisessa vammassa, mutta toisi taas yhden miellyttävän lisän ruumiissani majailevaan arpien arkistoon. Mutta vammat olivat vain lihasvammoja. Sellaiset paranevat.

Aloitin tuskaisen työn poistaakseni hetkeksi panssarini lääkitäkseni haavat ensiapupakkauksen koltolla ja peittääkseni ne siteillä. Mission kiirehti noutamaan panssarini puhdistaakseen siitä rancorin ja minun vereni niiltä osin kuin mahdollista. Ystävällinen ajatus tytöltä – operaation jälkeen todennäköisesti näyttäisin silppurissa pyörähtäneen sijaan vain pienessä silppurissa pyörähtäneeltä.

Sandra halusi auttaa haavojen hoidossa. Riisuttuani yläruumiini paljaaksi, Jedi käski minut istumaan. Hän puhdisti haavat huolellisesti ja pursotti ihon vaurioihin koltoa. Katsoin mielenkiinnolla hänen näppärien sormiensa työskentelyä. Viimeisenä toimenpiteenään hän painoi kämmenensä suuremman haavan päälle.

"Ole aloillasi", hän komensi ja aistin värähdyksen kulkevan ruumiini lävitse. Voima teki työtään. Verisuonet umpeutuivat, lihassäikeet kasvoivat yhteen. Hänen kätensä jätti jälkeensä viileän tunteen ja eheytyneen ihon. Haava oli mahdollista erottaa, sillä iho oli sen kohdalta vaaleampaa, mutta muutoin se vaikutti kadonneen täysin. Katselin ihmetellen lopputulosta.

Hänen kätensä painui kyljelleni.

"Et ole vielä täysin kunnossa, joten ole varovainen. Mutta paraneminen on saatettu alkuun. Luonto hoitaa loput", hän sanoi viimeisteltyään kylkeni.

Nyökkäsin. En ollut sitä ihmistyyppiä, joka jakeli kiitoksia helposti, jos milloinkaan. Mutta nainen oli tunnin sisään sekä pelastanut henkeni että parantanut haavani. Tunsin olevani edes sen verran hänelle velkaa.

"Kiitos, Jedi", sanoin noustessani seisomaan. Aloin kiinnittämään panssariani.

Yö oli vasta aluillansa.

**A/N2: **Rancorin kohtelusta järkyttyneet voivat lähettää valituskirjeen rancorien suojeluyhdistykselle.


	14. Luku 14

**A/N: **Nähtävästi tovi, jos toinenkin, ehti vierähtämään edellisestä päivityksestä. Mutta pitkähköksi venähti näköjään tämä päivityskin. Joskus näinkin – tällä kertaa tekstiä jakamalla en olisi saanut lukua toimimaan haluamallani tavalla, vaan koko 8k sanan setti halusi tulla julkaistuksi yhtenä, omana kokonaisuutenaan. Monessa mielessä – alkoi jo olla aikakin.

Kiitoksia Rni, jälleen kerran, jatkuvasta kannustuksestasi ja mielen nöyräksi pistävästä palautteesta! Olet aivan rehellisesti sanottuna ollut yksi tämän tarinan kantavista voimista, onnistuessasi aina tavalla tai toisella puskemaan minuun kirjoitusintoa sellaisen takellellessa.

Rni: epäilit, että kohtaaminen Bastilan kanssa ei enää ole kaukana. Olisiko näin…?

Pidemmittä puheitta:

**Luku 14.**

Luutnantti tiesi monenlaista ihmisten kuulustelemisesta. Hän tiesi kiduttamisesta.

Hän tiesi kuinka, vaihe vaiheelta, ihmisen ruumis murrettiin, mielen seuratessa vääjäämättä perässä. Kunnes ihminen tunsi vain ja ainoastaan syvintä avuttomuutta ja epätoivoa. Kuinka hänen käsityksensä maailmasta sumentui, kunnes läsnä olivat vain kipu ja kuulustelijan sanat. Viimeistään tällöin kielet alkoivat kulkea ja salaisuudet luikertelivat niitä utelevan ulottuville. Avuttomuus, toivottomuus, kärsimys ja toiveikkuus – kuinka maalata syvin pimeys ja saada vähäisinkin tarjottu valo näyttämään mittaamattoman kalliilta aarteelta.

He tiesivät saman. He osoittivat hänelle, että hän oli täysin heidän vallassansa – hänen ruumiinsa heidän käsissänsä, liikuntakyky vietynä. Penkkiin sitominen oli ensimmäinen askel. Avuttomuus.

Kuten aina, he aloittivat asialliseen sävyyn. He laskivat faktat hänen eteensä yksitellen, kuin ne olisivat olleet rakennusaineita, talon perustuksia. He tiesivät yllättävän paljon, joten heidän oli täytynyt seurata hänen tekemisiään huomattavasti pidempään kuin hän oli aavistellut. Paljon kauemmin. He esittivät syytökset rauhallisesti. Paljastamalla tietonsa hän voisi auttaa heitä, mutta ennen kaikkea itseään – ja sitähän hän halusi, he kannustivat. Sillä hänen tilanteensa oli toivoton: hän oli maanpetturi.

He halusivat hänen ottavan seuraavan askeleen, tuntevan toivottomuutta.

Mutta hän ei ollut kieltänyt eikä myöntänyt. Heillä täytyi olla kiire, sillä he olivat siirtyneet nopeasti seuraavaan vaiheeseen, puskien piinaavan syklin yhä nopeampaan ja nopeampaan pyörintään.

"_Petturi!" _he olivat karjuneet. _"Luopio!"_

"_Kenelle uskollisuutesi kuuluu, Weyron?" _he olivat kysyneet.

"_Vastaa, Weyron. Säästät itsesi suuremmalta kivulta", _he olivat luvanneet valheellisella, kehräävällä, johdattelevalla ystävällisyydellä.

"En palvele ketään", kerta toisensa jälkeen hän oli vastannut, saman kaavan toistaessa itseään yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Hän kuunteli äänensä muuttumista ensin karheaksi ja sitten käheäksi.

Hän pysyi vaiti siitä huolimatta ja sen vuoksi, että hänen tilanteessaan kuulustelun lopputulos oli jo ennalta määrätty. Heidän saavuttaessa maalinsa hän tulisi kuolemaan. Joko silloin, kun Sithit luulivat saaneensa selville sen, mitä halusivatkin. Tai hänen ruumiinsa antaessa periksi. Joko tai.

Mitä tietojen antamiseen tuli, hänellä ei ollut mitään hävittävää. Ei ollut ketään, kenen nahkaa olisi suojellut omansa kustannuksella. Ei ollut aatetta, minkä takana hän halusi seistä – ei ollut mitään, minkä vuoksi kuolla.

Tietysti he eivät olleet tyytyväisiä hänen vastauksiinsa. Joten he jatkoivat.

* * *

><p>Rancorin kuolema oli jättänyt jälkeensä petollisen hiljaisuuden. Pariovet eivät milloinkaan käyneet – eivät syösseet sisuksistaan lukuisia itsevarmuutta ja verenhimoa puhkuvia jengiläisiä ja muuttaneet hallimaista tilaa uudemman kerran sotatantereeksi. Hiljaisuus tuntui eräällä tapaa levolliselta. Se oli tyyni ennen myrskyä – se oli hetki ennen sydämenlyönnin tiivistymistä.<p>

Pohdinnat tulevaisuudesta olivat päällimmäisinä mielessämme kivutessamme loputtomalta tuntuvaa, synkänpimeää porraskäytävää pitkin kohti Black Vulkarsien tukikohtaa. Pariinsataan pystysuoraan metriin mahtuu melkoinen määrä portaita. Kuljimme hiljaisin ja varovaisin askelin jonossa, minä ja Sandra ensimmäisinä ja Carth Missionin vierellä viimeisenä – jako muotoutunut sovituksi kuin vaistonvaraisesti ja ilman erillistä komentoa. Komentaja oli alhaalla opettanut tytölle ja wookieelle muutamia Tasavallan laivaston hiljaisen elekielen tavallisimpia viittomia ja hiljaisesta kuiskeesta päätellen nuori twi'lek kertaili oppimaansa.

Minun ajatukseni olivat lopullisessa kohteessamme. Ne olivat _hänessä_. Sillä jokainen noustu porrasaskelma vei minut lähemmäksi häntä. Kenties sitä saattoi kutsua valmistautumiseksi.

Mitä tiesin Bastila Shanista?

Minun oli myönnettävä, että paljonkin – ja en oikeastaan mitään. Tiesin, että ikävuosiinsa nähden hän oli niittänyt melkoisesti mainetta taistelutaidoillaan. Ei pelkästään siitä yksityiskohdasta johtuen, että hän hallitsi jeditaidon, jota nimitettiin taistelumeditaatioksi. Kyvyn, jolla huhupuheiden mukaan oli mahdollista hallita kokonaisten armeijoiden mieliä – valaa miehiin rohkeutta tai vaihtoehtoisesti riistää ja murentaa taistelumoraaleja. Saada vatsalaukut kääntymään ympäri silkasta pelosta. Tietämykseni Voiman todellisista mahdollisuuksista oli erittäin rajallinen – mikäli joskus tilanne oli ollut toinen, sen tiedon olin kadottanut tai se oli viety. Mutta epäilin, että liioittelun sävyttäminäkin puheissa oli perää. Huhut yleensä saavat alkunsa totuuden siemenestä.

Siemen. Se oli ilmaisuna liian mieto. Tässä tilanteessa.

Helvetti – hänen meriittilistallaan oli yksi isokokoinen päänahka. Varsin kookas ja se oli selvää. Nainen oli onnistunut surmaamaan miehen, joka oli sekä tuonut Tasavallalle voiton mandalorialaisista että puskenut Tasavallan itsensä polville anelemaan arvoa. Minun mittapuullani hän kenties siis oli yksi tunnetun galaksin vaarallisimmista elossa olevista henkilöistä. Tätä en voinut kieltää itseltäni, joten oli itsestään selvää, että minun oli lähestyttävä häntä asiaan kuuluvalla varovaisuudella.

Naisella siis oli merkittävä sotastrateginen arvo Tasavallalle. Mutta saavutuksistaan huolimatta todellisuudessa hänen symbolinen arvonsa oli mittavampi. Sillä yksi henkilö – kuinka etevä tahansa – on vain yksi osa massiivista koneistoa. Jos koneiston tahtotila on riittävä, se jatkaa liikettään. Se pyörii silti, vaikka jokin merkittävä osa poistettaisiin. Darth Revanin kuolema ei ollut pysäyttänyt Sithejä – tuskin edes hidastanut. Koneisto oli järjestäytynyt uudelleen ja jatkanut ärjyen vyöryntäänsä galaksin ylitse. Mutta Bastila Shan oli osoittanut, että Sith-lordit olivat kuolevaisia. Hän oli osoittanut, että Darth Revan oli mahdollista saada sylkemään verta. Hän oli näyttänyt, että Sithit olivat voitettavissa.

Hänen menettämisensä ei ollut taistelun runtelemalle Tasavallalle minkäänlainen vaihtoehto. Minä tiesin sen. Carth Onasi tiesi sen. Jopa tyhjäpäinen huonetoverini _Endar Spirellä_ oli tiennyt sen.

Tiesin myös, että hänen silmänsä olivat sävyltään kuin puhdistettua terästä.

Niillä silmillä hän oli katsonut minua, nostanut valosapelinsa valmiuteen ja huudahtanut:

"_Et voi…!", _pusertaen itsevarmuutta sanojensa taakse.

Määrittämätöntä hetkeä myöhemmin olin maannut jossain tietoisuuden ja tajuttomuuden välitilassa. Olin maistellut omaa vertani omassa suussani ja tiedostanut kuolevani. Ne samat silmät olivat porautuneet kasvoihini tuolloin. Hän oli kykeneväinen surmaamaan minut – niin taitojensa kuin mielenlaatunsa puolesta. Lähestulkoon hän oli tehnyt niin. Olin hengissä vain siitä syystä, ettei hän sillä hetkellä ollut upottanut valosapelia sisuksiini. Olin elossa, koska hän oli päättänyt siten. Miksi?

En tiennyt, tuliko minun tuntea häntä kohtaan vihaa… vai kiitollisuutta.

Mutta mitä tiesin hänestä_ itsestään_, henkilönä?

Carth ei milloinkaan sanonut sitä suoraan, mutta vahvasti epäilin komentajan motivaation kumpuilevan enemmänkin velvollisuudentunteesta Tasavaltaa kohtaan kuin naista kohtaan tuntemastaan ystävyydestä. Jostain lauseiden välistä olin onnistunut lukemaan, että Carthin komennon alla olleesta laivasta, _Endar Spirestä, _oli tullut naisen oma jossain niillä main, kun komentosillan ovet olivat sulkeutuneet hänen selkänsä takana. Eivätkä komentajan ja naisen mielipiteet aina olleet linjassa. Olin havainnoinut piilotettuja vihjeitä kiivaista käydyistä väittelyistä, ammusten lailla sinkoilleista sanoista, silmille heitetyistä arvoasemista, menetetyistä hermoista. Toisin sanoen hän ei lainkaan vaikuttanut henkilöltä, joka tulisi antamaan minulle haluamaani vaivattomasti.

Hän seisoi minun ja janoamieni vastausten välillä. Este ylitettäväksi. Tavalla tai toisella.

Katsoin rannetietokonettani. Kello oli sopivan vähän ja paljon, sillä aamuyö aloitteli ensimmäisten tuntien kulkuaan. Oli aika, jolloin nukkuvat mielet olivat syvimmässä unessa – jolloin hereillä olevat mielet olivat turtia ja yllätys tappavin aseemme. Vibramiekka oli käsissäni välittömässä valmiudessa, terän näyttäessä tietä edelläni. Lievä heikkous vasemmassa olkapäässäni kertoi omaa synkkää kieltään syvällä lihaksistoni uumenissa piileskelevästä tuoreesta reiästä ja toivoin Sandran Voiman avulla luoman paikkauksen kestävän, mikäli saisin käyttää käsiäni todenteolla taistelutilanteessa. Valosapelin paino tuntui varusterepussani, sillä Jedi ei ollut pyytänyt sitä takaisin. Enkä enää olisi luopunut siitä, mikäli hän olisi kysynyt.

Olimme hioneet suunnitelman loppuun ennen portaikkoon astumista hyödyntämällä Gadonin tiedustelun hankkimaa karkeaa pohjapiirrosta. Tukikohta oli alkujaan vanha varastorakennus: paksut seinät, leveät käytävät – ja tietysti lukuisia huoneita täynnä Vulkarseja.

"Tukikohdassa on arviolta satakunta Vulkarsia. Takaovi on tukikohdan keittiön tuntumassa ja joudumme ohittamaan useita majoitustiloja. Todennäköisesti osa ovista on koodien takana – Beksit eivät tienneet, että mitkä. Tähtäimessämme on ajoneuvohalli rakennuksen alakerrassa", Carth oli selostanut Missionille ja Zaalbarille, kuljettaen samalla sormeaan suunniteltua kulkureittiä pitkin datapaneelin pinnalla.

Wookiee ulahteli ymmärtäneensä, mutta pitävänsä hyökkäystä uhkarohkeana.

"Emme hyökkää", olin tarkentanut. "Iskemme hiljaa, iskemme salaa. Emmekä käytä sädeaseita ellei välttämättömyys pakota siihen. Lähtökohta on, että kukaan ei kuole – verilöyly herättää liikaa kysymyksiä. Sädeaseiden äänet kaikuvat kauas."

Tämä oli ollut yksi suunnittelua ohjanneista monista valintakysymyksistä, mutta toisaalta tällä kertaa johtopäätös oli ollut ilmeisen selvä. Suora hyökkäys ei ollut minkäänlainen vaihtoehto, sillä tätä tehtävää ei saatettaisi menestyksekkäästi loppuun voimalla.

Useammat askeleet tarkoittivat enemmän ääniä. Mitä vähemmän meistä näitä käytäviä samoaisi, sitä pienemmällä todennäköisyydellä meidät havaittaisiin. Mitä vähemmän meistä astuisi tukikohtaan - taasen - sitä suuremmalla todennäköisyydellä huomaisimme tulleemme ylivoiman nujertamiksi ja päättäisimme päivämme kyseisten seinien suojassa. Mikäli meidät havaittaisiin. Mikäli Vulkarsit havaitsisivat läsnäolomme, he heittäisivät kaiken kasvoillemme. Heillä oli ylivoima, heillä oli kotikenttäetu.

Joten hiljaisuus tuli olemaan vahvin liittolaisemme.

"Meillä on mahdollinen ongelma, Daraz. Voimme olettaa, että he ennemmin tai myöhemmin huomaavat meidän käyneen kylässä. He eivät saa havaita, että tulomme liittyy kiituriin", Carth oli huomauttanut. "Jos he ymmärtävät, että rakkineessa on jotain mätää, emme mahdollisesti näe heitä kisa-alueella - emmekä Bastilaa. Joudumme rakentamaan harhautuksen."

"Mikäli toimimme tehokkaasti, he eivät edes ehdi ajatella koko perhanan kiituria", vastasin. "Ensimmäinen valvontamonitori – ja koko paikka on meidän."

Jos minulla on mahdollisuus valita, hyökkään aina äänettömästi. Käytän yllätystä sellaisena aseena, jollaiseksi se on luotu. Varmistan kohteen elämäntaipaleen päättymisen jo ennen kuin se on itse siitä tietoinen. Vieläkin tehokkaampaa on, jos kohteen huomion saa kiinnitettyä toisaalle. Väärään paikkaan. Harhautus on sodankäynnin tehokkaimpia aseita. Se on sodankäynnin verisimpiä aseita.

Paksut metallipariovet häämöttivät portaikon yläpäässä vahvoina ja torjuvina. Niiden toisella puolella olisimme tunkeilijoita vihamielisellä kentällä, saaliita.

Elehdin ehdottoman hiljaisuuden. Viitoin twi'lekiä avaamaan oven. Asetuimme asemiin.

Menisimme hiljaa… ja lähtisimme ryminällä.

* * *

><p>Trask heräsi vavahtaen. Hän oli kyennyt torkahtamaan jossain välissä. Tai vajoamaan tajuttomuuteen. Hän ei ollut aivan varma. Vaikka hän tiedosti säilyttäneensä kaikki ruumiinosansa, hänen olonsa oli samankaltainen kuin hän olisi ajanut kahteen suuntaan silppurin lävitse ja hänet olisi parsittu uudelleen kasaan paksulla ja rosoisella narulla.<p>

Punnertaen käsillään, hän pakotti itsensä istuvaan asentoon. Vaikka huone tuntui värähtelevän ja huojahtavan voihkaisten akselinsa ympäri, hän tunsi jälleen kykenevänsä ajattelemaan ja oli kiitollinen siitä. Mitä he olivat hänen vereensä tunkeneet, aineiden vaikutus oli hälvenemässä.

_Täydellisen varma ja täydellisen väärässä. Helvetin aivoton gizka. Revan kääntyisi haudassaan, mikäli tietäisi, kuinka olet toiminut. _

Tai ehkä ei kuitenkaan. Revan olisi katsonut hänen epäonnistuneen ja pitänyt häntä osana sodan väistämättömiä tappioita. Siten Revan olisi ajatellut, luokitellut hänet heikoksi ja arvottomaksi. Revan todennäköisesti kääntyisi haudassaan vasta, jos Malak häviäisi sodan ja hukkaisi edesmenneen mustan lordin huolella rakentaman imperiumin. Tällöin – haudassa kääntymisen lisäksi – Revan todennäköisesti nousisi sieltä.

Kalustamaton, paljas vankiselli ei antanut vihjeitä hänen olinpaikastaan. Hänen silmänsä lipuivat yksitellen huoneen nurkasta nurkkaan ja hän havaitsi sen täysin tyhjäksi. Voima, hän olisi voinut antaa toisen kätensä lasillisesta vettä. Avaruuslaivalle tyypillisen taustahuminan puuttuessa hän tiedosti olevansa planeetan pinnalla. Todennäköisesti hänet oli sijoitettu lähimpään tukikohtaan. Tarkasti vartioituna ja satojen vihollisten ympäröimänä - ajatuksen koko toteutuneen absurdiuden iskiessä häneen koko voimallaan pystyyn nousseen seinän lailla. Vihollisten: miesten ja naisten, joille hän oli kääntänyt selkänsä, omilla toimillaan ja ikiomana virheenään. Kylmyys kulki hänen luihinsa asti. He olivat kulkeneet pitkän matkan. Hän ja he kaikki.

Kuinka kauan siitä jo oli vierähtänyt, kun hän oli hakeutunut Tasavallan laivastoon? Kymmenkunta vuotta? Hänen ajatuksensa vaelsivat kaukaiseen messiin, ruokahetkeen kahdeksan vuoden taakse, mandalorialaisiin sotiin, astioiden kilinään, keskustelun tasaisen sorinaan ja mauttomaan lihapataan. Myöhemmin se nimenomainen hetki oli tuntunut eräänlaiselta käännekohdalta. Jollainen se oli ollutkin. Sillä _he _olivat saapuneet.

"_Kuulitteko, hieno käänne: saimme vahvistuksia: Jedejä. He saapuivat tänään kahdella kuljetussukkulalla - ovat jo laivassa," Toby oli selostanut jo laskiessaan tarjotintaan pöydälle. Lautanen ja lasit olivat tärähdelleet, nesteet keikkuneet aitauksissaan._

Sotamies Toby Kamer, tummaihoinen alati hyväntuulinen tarisialainen, oli kaatunut Dxun-kuulla, Trask muisti.

"_Kuulin huhua", Trask sanoi. "Vihdoinkin."_

"_Trask tarkoittaa, että vihdoinkin samperin kaapuniekat lopettivat käsiensä päällä istumisen ja meditoinnin ja huomasivat, että täällä soditaan", Jaq kommentoi suupalojen välissä. Tummapäinen alderaani veteli ruokaa vauhdikkain ottein suuhunsa. _

"_Kuinka monta?" Trask kysyi._

"_Ei paljon. Toistaiseksi vain muutama sata - ja heistä vain viitisenkymmentä sijoitetaan tänne", Toby vastasi. _

"_Ei siis banthan paskaakaan, jos minulta kysytään", Jaq huomautti väliin. "Kuvittelevatko he, että sota hoidetaan heiluttamalla paria valomiekkaa ja tekemällä muutama taikatemppu?" _

_Nuori alderaani oli ollut vihainen siitä asti, kun he olivat menettäneet Serrocon. He kaikki olivat. Järkyttyneitä, tyrmistyneitä ja riekaleina. _

"_Älä nyt, Rand. Alikersantti Katarn väitti, että heitä tulee koko ajan lisää. Järjestön rivit oikein tutisevat."_

_Trask kohautti harteitaan. Täydennys ei ollut toivotun suuruinen. Hän oli kuvitellut, että järjestö oli miesvahvuudeltaan huomattavasti mittavampi. Miksi lähettää siitä vain pieni osa? Eivätkö Jedit vieläkään nähneet omaa enklaaviaan kauemmaksi?_

Tällöin Trask ei vielä ollut aavistanut, että Toby oli ollut oikeassa. Vapaaehtoisten määrä oli kasvanut, ensin hitaasti ja sitten yhä nopeammin – kuin rinnettä alaspäin vyöryvä lumipallo, joka kerää kulkiessaan lisää massaa suorastaan eksponentiaalisella nopeudella. Tulevina kuukausina ja vuosina järjestöstä tuli lohkeamaan tuhansia Jedejä kattava viipale.

"_Parempi kai kuin ei mitään", Trask totesi lopulta, yrittäen kuulostaa positiiviselta. "Eikös yksi Jedi vastaa pariakymmentä sotilasta?" hän vitsaili. _

"_Kolmeakymmentä, vähintään!" Toby vastasi innostuen._

"_Kahta mandalorialaista siis", Jaq sanoi. "Joudumme loppupeleissä kuitenkin tekemään kaikki hommat itse. Taidan sen kunniaksi lähteä vetämään pääni täyteen."_

"_Onnea matkaan", Trask naurahti aiotun mahdottomuudelle. _

_Jaq nousi ja kaappasi tarjottimensa käsiinsä. Nuori mies harppoi menemään rivakoin askelin, pujotellen pöytien välistä ja ihmisiä väistellen, tavoitteenaan tarjottimen ja astioiden palauttaminen._

Sotamies Jaq Rand ja paljon myöhemmin luutnantti Rand… Rand oli valikoitunut metsästäjäksi Darth Revanin valtakauden aikana, kuten hänkin, ja mies oli ollut tehtävässään piinaavan hyvä ja yhtälailla piinaavan julma. Trask ei tiennyt, mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut. Hän tunsi olleensa poissa kuvioista aivan liian kauan.

"_Mielenkiintoista on, että nämä ovat jotain erillistä, epävirallista ryhmittymää", Toby jatkoi madalletulla äänellä ja salaliittolaisen elkein. "Kutsuvat itseään revanisteiksi. Eivät kuulemma laita paljon painoarvoa neuvoston kotkotuksille."_

"_Yllättävää – enpä tiennyt tällaisia ihmeitä olevan olemassa. Kuka heitä johtaa?"_

"_Joku naamiosankari…" Toby ehti aloittaa. _

"_Hän on kuulkaas komentaja Revan teille, sotilaat. Mestari Revan minulle. Vaikka tätä ette hänen suustaan kuule. Kunnianarvoisa mestarini osaa olla tietyissä asioissa vaatimaton jopa rasittavuuteen asti. Mutta hänen on parasta tottua arvonimiin, joten voinemme auttaa häntä tässä käyttämällä niitä säntillisesti." _

Naisen ääni oli kuulunut suoraan hänen takaansa äkillisenä ja selkeänä. Trask oli vaistomaisesti kääntynyt kohtaamaan puhujan – hän edelleenkin muisti hätkähtäneensä tiedostaessaan sanomansa kiirineen tahattomasti vääränlaisiin korviin. Vaalea nainen oli pitkä ja verhoutunut jäntevää ruumista peittävään, myötäilevään taistelupukuun. Nuori, iältään ehkä hiukan yli parikymppinen, Trask oli arvioinut. Piilotettua naurua silmissään. Hänen lyhyehköt hiuksensa olivat vallattomat ja näyttivät siltä, kuin hän olisi astunut suihkusta suoraan tuuliseen ulkoilmaan. Hänen vyöllään oli roikkunut hopeisena kiiltelevä valosapeli.

Perhana – Jedi, oli ollut Traskin ensimmäinen ajatus.

"_Anteeksi, sir – lady – ma'am", Trask oli takellellut. Miten helvetissä Jedejä puhuteltiin?_

_Nainen puhkesi nauruun. Hänen äänensä oli matala ja soinnikas, aavistuksen käheä. Miellyttävä. _

"_Meetra riittää aivan mainiosti. Tänään pelkkä Meetra Surik. Todennäköisesti huomisesta alkaen olen jotain muuta, joten aion nauttia viimeisistä hetkistäni ilman pakollista tittelitaakkaa. Ja koska tässä on vapaa paikka, aion liittyä seuraanne, jotta voitte kertoa minulle, kuinka teillä menee." _

Se oli ollut alku – Jedit olivat käyneet sotaan. He olivat seuranneet mandalorialaisten uhkaa vakuuttavaan sävyyn rummuttanutta nuorta ritaria, joka oli symbolisesti ja Traskin mielestä osittain ironisesti verhonnut kasvonsa mandalorialaisella naamiolla. Piirteettömällä ja punamustalla. Kunnes uhka tulisi poistumaan – näin nimellä Revan tunnetun ritarin huhuttiin vannoneen. Hänen rinnallaan kulki usein pitkä, kalju ritari, jonka päänahka oli tatuoitu siniharmain kuvioin. Oli selvinnyt nopeasti, että mies, joka käytti nimeä Malak, oli Revanin lähin ystävä ja luotetuin taistelukumppani.

Laivaston miehistövahvuuteen liittyneet Jedit olivat vapaaehtoisen asemassa – heillä ei ollut neuvostonsa virallista tukea tai suostumusta. Johtajansa tavoin, järjestön silmissä he olivat kapinallisia – lähestulkoon rikollisiksi luokiteltavia. Aluksi Traskista oli tuntunut merkitykselliseltä ainoastaan se, että he saivat vahvistuksia. Hänelle oli ollut aivan sama, kantoivatko he valosapeleita vai eivät, tai tunnustivatko valosapelien käyttäjät jediuskontoa kuinka pilkuntarkasti taikka ylipäänsä lainkaan. Mutta jälkikäteen kukaan ei voinut kieltää, etteikö revanistien väliintulo sysännyt Tasavallan sotakoneistoa jyristämään ennennäkemättömällä vaihteella. Hetki sitten he olivat menettäneet Serrocon.

Yhtäkkiä he olivat kykeneväisiä pistämään mandalorialaisille kampoihin, he havaitsivat.

Jo ensimmäisten taistelujen kulku oli antanut viitteitä, että Tasavalta oli saanut pistämättömän taktikon Revanin muodossa. He olivat saaneet rintamaälyä ja horjumatonta rohkeutta Malakin muodossa. Revanin ja Malakin johtamat joukot onnistuivat kääntämään Tasavallalle ensin yhden taistelun. Heti perään toisen.

Hiljalleen Tasavalta alkoi jälleen saada sodasta jalansijaa, tappiomielialan vaihtuessa orastavaksi toiveikkuudeksi ja lopulta naamioidun Jedin kykyjä kohtaan suunnatuksi kivenkovaksi varmuudeksi. Vuoden sisään Revanilla oli suora komento kokonaisesta Tasavallan laivaston kolmasosasta. Hänelle oli myönnetty laivaston ylikomentajan arvo ja hän oli korkeimmassa vastuussa koko Tasavallan sotastrategiasta. Malak oli hänen lähin kenraalinsa. Revan oli hyödyntänyt työkalunsa täydellisesti. Hän oli teroittanut ne ja tähtäsi niihin paikkoihin, joissa tiesi vihollisensa olevan heikoimmillaan.

Ehkä mandalorialainen naamio antoi Revanille kyvyn nähdä suoraan mandalorialaiseen sydämeen, Trask muisti pohtineensa.

Sillä sota alkoi hiljalleen vaihtaa suuntaansa ja kääntyä Tasavallalle, Revanin lukiessa mandalorialaisten strategioita ja johtaessa joukkoja vuoroin oveliin, yllätyksellisiin hyökkäyksiin tai ennakoiviin puolustustehtäviin. Revanin masinoimia taktiikoita pidettiin uhkarohkeina, mutta edistyksellisinä. Ja ne tekivät tehtävänsä. Nuori ylipäällikkö johti joukkojaan toistuvalla menestyksellä taisteluun, mutta sota oli synkkä morsian. Kuten mandalorialaiset tunsivat tappiot kalustossaan, miehistössään ja moraalissaan, menetykset riipivät myös Tasavallan koneistoa.

Revan alkoi niittää mainetta kylmäpäisenä johtajana, joka oli valmis kärsimään myös tappioita saavuttaakseen voiton. Ilkeimmät kielet kuiskivat, että hän näki joukkonsa vain ryppäänä numeroita, jotka kuvastivat tulivoimaa ja päälukua ja tappioita kohdatessaan hän vain pyyhki sopivan määrän lukuja tiedostoistaan. Trask ei ollut samaa mieltä. Kukaan ei ymmärtänyt menetyksiä kuten miehet, jotka kohtasivat niitä päivästä päivään eturintamassa. Jokainen eturintamassa taistellut oppi alitajuisesti turruttamaan tuskansa. Joko menetyksiä oppi olemaan katsomatta suoraan silmiin tai murentui kappaleiksi.

Trask ei ollut nähnyt Surikia montaa kertaa lyhyen tapaamisen jälkeen, mutta naisen teot Tasavallan laivastossa olivat jääneet hänen mieleensä sitäkin painokkaammin. Kuten Revan ja Malak, nainen oli noussut Tasavallan laivaston arvojärjestelmässä huimalla vauhdilla. Jotkut olivat sanoneet häntä Revanin oikeaksi kädeksi, heti Malakin jälkeen. Taktisesti lahjakas, vahva johtaja - kenraali Surik oli nauttinut Revanin ja Malakin tavoin valtavaa arvostusta Tasavallan joukkojen keskuudessa.

Kunnes.

Trask tiesi hänen kadonneen Malachor V:n taistelun jälkimainingeissa. Todennäköisesti karanneen tai joutuneen karkotetuksi, mikäli naista ympäröivissä huhuissa oli ollut totuuden perää. Todennäköisesti niissä oli, eikä sillä oikeastaan ollut väliä. Ei enää. Nainen kuului tappioihin kuten nuori Jedi, jonka kanssa Trask oli keskustellut juuri ennen Malachor V:n taistelua.

"_En enää tiedä, teemmekö oikein. Maksammeko tästä liian suuren hinnan? En pysty ajattelemaan muuta kuin, että hän alkaa muistuttaa heitä", _twi'lek oli sanonut, viitaten Revaniin ja mandalorialaisiin.

"_Näetkö sen – hänen taktiikkansa käyvät yhä uhkarohkeammiksi, yhä kylmemmiksi… Hän on valmis uhraamaan sinut tai minut voittaakseen. Se ei ole oikein. Se ei _voi_ olla oikein."_

Trask muisti puistelleensa päätään, uskomatta miehen sanomisia ja olematta yhtymättä tämän epäuskoon. Ylikomentaja Revan tiesi, mitä teki. Hän ei ollut nähnyt Jediä enää koskaan keskustelun jälkeen, sillä Jedi oli lähetetty taistelemaan Malachor V:n pinnalle. Eikä hän ollut palannut.

Eikä ollut kukaan toinenkaan.

Malachor V oli ollut nerokas juoni. Se oli ollut mandalorialaisten sotien viimeinen etappi. Planeetta oli ollut mandalorialaisille pyhä – maa, jonka pinnalla ainoastaan vereltään puhdas mandalorialainen ihminen tai taung sai käyskennellä. Revanille tämä oli ollut ase. Revan oli ymmärtänyt mandalorialaista sielua riittävän hyvin osatakseen käyttää sitä mandalorialaisia itseään vastaan.

Hän oli komentanut Tasavallan laivaston hyökkäämään Malachor V:lle yhdistettynä maa- ja ilmahyökkäyksenä, jolloin mandalorialainen laivasto koko mittavuudessaan oli välittömästi nakuttanut tämän yhden ja saman planeetan koordinaatit navigointitietokoneisiinsa. Yksitellen valtavat risteilijät kansoittivat kiertoradat, basiliskit ratsastajineen jyristelivät tukemaan maajoukkoja ja avaruus täyttyi verenpunaisena hohkaavien lasertykistöjen valonäytöksestä laivastojen kohdatessa. Trask oli katsellut esitystä aitiopaikalta, _Coruscant-_nimisen risteilijän tykkitornista.

Revanin ja Malakin joukko-osasto oli viivästynyt, joten kenraali Surik oli johtanut hyökkäystä. Surik oli seurannut taistelua lippulaivansa komentosillalta, odottanut mandalorialaisten sota-alusten vyörymistä planeetan kiertoradalle. Katsellut kuinka, yksitellen, laiva toisensa jälkeen liittyi valtavaan muodostelmaan. Mandalorialaisten alusten ryhmityttyä puolustamaan, nainen oli antanut vetäytymiskäskyn planeettaa ympäröiville taistelualuksille. Ja hänen alukseensa rakennetun aseen täytyi laulaa vain yhden ainoan kerran.

Helvetti oli riistäytynyt valloilleen.

Jokainen planeetan pinnalla taistellut – mandalorialainen, Tasavallan sotilas ja Jedi yhtälailla – hajosivat sekunnin murto-osan sisällä atomeiksi, planeetan itsessään vääntyessä myrkylliseksi, elämää hylkiväksi haudaksi. Valtaosa mandalorialaisesta laivastosta kiskoutui kohti planeetan ydintä painovoimakentän vääristyessä, murskautuen Malachor V:n pinnalle. Ne alukset Tasavallan laivastosta, jotka eivät ennättäneet noudattaa vetäytymiskäskyä, kokivat saman kohtalon. Tappiot olivat olleet massiiviset.

Sinä päivänä koko galaksi oli itkenyt verenpunaisia kyyneleitä.

Malachor V tuhoutuneena, koko taung-rotu lähes pyyhittynä olemattomiin, runnottuina ja särkyneinä, mandalorialaisten selkäranka oli katkennut lopullisesti. Sillä viimeinen sinetti Tasavallan voitolle tuli samoihin aikoihin, kun Tasavallan karmivimmat tappiot koko sodan aikana olivat verottaneet laivastoa. Revanin lippulaiva yhytti muun laivaston, ylikomentajan ottaessa jälleen johdon. Viivästyksen pohjimmainen syy levisi puhurin lailla miehistön keskuuteen. Revan oli kohdannut itsensä Mandalore Ultimaten lippulaivan, tunkeutunut alukseen ja surmannut Mandaloren kaksinkamppailussa. Mies miestä vastaan. Sen lisäksi, että mythosaur-kasvoisen pedon ruumis oli runnottu, siltä oli leikattu pää.

Mandalorialainen vallan symboli – Mandaloren naamio – oli Tasavallan hallussa. Se oli Revanin käsissä. Revan oli riistänyt kokonaiselta kansalta oikeuden johtajaan.

Shakki ja matti. Mandalorialainen sotamahti oli kaatunut.

Surikin katoaminen tapahtui näihin aikoihin. Puhuttiin salaisesta joukkotuhoaseesta. Huhuttiin, että sen käyttö oli epäonnistunut – se oli lauennut käyttäjäänsä vastaan, sen tuhovoima oli ylittänyt huimimmatkin arviot. Keskusteltiin Surikin osuudesta. Revan ei ollut vahvistanut tai kieltänyt. Hän oli ilmoittanut lakonisesti, että syylliset olivat saaneet rangaistuksensa. Kuolemat eivät olleet merkityksettömiä, hän oli sanonut.

He olivat uhranneet ja menettäneet paljon. Mutta ehkä sillä oli arvoa. Tasavalta seisoi jälleen omilla jaloillaan. Näin he uskaltautuivat ajattelemaan. He eivät kyenneet iloitsemaan – toisin kuin jokainen tiedotusväline jokaisella Tasavallan planeetalla. Heidän arpensa olivat vielä auki ja verisimmillään. Heidän katkeruutensa myrkyllisimmillään.

Myös Revan ei juhlinut voittoa. Laivaston ylikomentaja katsoi tulevaisuuteen. Toisin kuin he olivat olettaneet, mandalorialaisten uhkaa symboloiva piirteetön punamusta naamio säilyi hänen kasvoillaan. Se oli ensimmäinen viesti. Rauhan aika ei vielä ollut saanut alkuaan.

Malachor V:n pöly ei vielä ollut laskeutunut, kun Revan oli puhunut koko miehistölleen. Yksi niistä erittäin harvinaisista kerroista. Revan ei ollut sanojen mies tai poliitikko – ei ollut Malakkaan. Taistelemalla lukuisissa taisteluissa miestensä rinnalla - aivan eturintaman hiessä, pölyssä ja kauhussa - he olivat osoittaneet, että ainoastaan teot merkitsivät. He antoivat painoarvoa ainoastaan teoille. Tämä sama sai heidän sanansa kuulostamaan merkityksellisiltä. He olivat sotilaita, he ymmärsivät sotaa muuna kuin taktiikkapalavereina ja strategiaruudulla vilisevinä kuvioina. Siksi he kaikki – Jedit ja sotilaat – olivat uskoneet, kun Revan väitti Malachor V:n voiton olleen viimeisen laukauksen sijaan vasta alkavan sarjan ensimmäinen.

"_Joku tulee ristimään tämän voitoksi. Joku tulee sanomaan, että tänään Tasavalta kaatoi Mando'aden. Mutta hän on suppeakatseinen ja väärässä, sillä meidän sotamme jatkuu. Uhka ei ole poistunut ja tulee vaatimaan lisää meidän hikeämme. Meidän vertamme. Mutta älkää epäröikö. Me metsästämme, me iskemme – me hoidamme tämän loppuun."_

Yksikään poliitikko tai kuningas ei ollut nujertanut mandalorialaisia. Sotilas oli. Heidän johtajansa.

Vuosien kuluessa, sodan arpeuttaessa galaksia, se oli alkanut hiljaisena kuiskeena. Ensin varovaisina lauseina Jedien keskuudessa. Hitaasti voimistuen se oli kasvattanut äänensä kunnes Malachor V:n taistelun jälkeen se oli heistä jokaisen huulilla. Miksi me uhrauduimme, jotta poliitikot saisivat juhlia, juoda viiniä ja istua leveillä takamuksillaan, leikitellä päätöksillä? Miksi me vuodatimme verta, jotta jedineuvosto voisi jatkaa hyödyttömien oppiensa levittämistä – kaksinaismoralistisien oppiensa, empatiasta, joka ei salli avun tarjoamista todellisen hädän hetkellä? Revan oli ollut oikeassa – Revan oli nähnyt mandalorialaisten luoman todellisen uhkan. Kuinka monta miestä kuoli sen takia, koska neuvosto ei tarjonnut järjestön apua? Kuinka moni kuoli siksi, koska vallanpitäjät eivät kyenneet tarttumaan heille viskattuun haasteeseen?

Mandalorialaisten sotien loppumetreillä jedineuvosto ja senaatti olivat olleet kirosanoja heidän keskuudessaan. He halveksivat heitä.

Joten he seurasivat sitä miestä, kehen he uskoivat.

Kaksi päivää myöhemmin, koko Tasavallan juhliessa voittoa ja surressa menetettyjä, Revan oli johtanut koko komennuksessaan olevan miehistövahvuuden tuntemattomaan avaruuteen. Yli kolmasosa koko Tasavallan laivastovahvuudesta oli irtautunut pääryhmästä. He metsästivät kuukausia mandalorialaisia karkureita, löytämättä paljoa muuta kuin autioita planeettoja tai heikkoja sivilisaation kaikuja, tyhjiä, murentuneita kaupunkeja ja avaruuslaivojen luurankoja. Kunnes heidän lopulta oli myönnettävä tappionsa ja telakoiduttava erään kaukaisen ja nimettömän planeetan kiertoradalle. Huoltaakseen ja korjatakseen taistelun ja matkanteon ryvettämät aluksensa.

Tai näin miehistölle kerrottiin. Nimittäin tällöin Revan ja Malak olivat lähteneet, kahdestaan ja ilman tukijoukkoja, jättäen laivaston amiraali Karathin haltuun ja vastaamaan tarvittavien korjaustoimenpiteiden toteuttamisesta. Miehistö oli rypenyt epätietoisuudessa, mutta ylin upseeristo oli vankkumattoman varma kahden Jedin paluusta. Joten he odottivat. He korjasivat runkojen vauriot, parantelivat oikuttelevia aseita ja suojia. He perustivat väliaikaisen tukikohdan tälle sivilisaation ulkopuolella sijaitsevalle asumattomalle, autiolle ja jääkylmälle planeetalle. Ja he odottivat jännittyneinä, uskoen.

_Uhka ei ole poistunut ja tulee vaatimaan lisää meidän hikeämme. Meidän vertamme. _

Ehti vierähtää viisi kuukautta ennen kuin Revan ja Malak saapuivat pienellä ja nopealla ja täysin tuntematonta teknologiaa edustavalla aluksella. Kului tuskin tuntiakaan ja jokainen viestintäpaneeli jokaisessa aluksessa ja planeetan pinnalle kasatuissa rakennuksissa heräsi eloon. He kohtasivat Revanin naamioidut kasvot ja tumman äänen.

"_Tasavaltaa runtelee sairaus. Sitä kalvaa päättämättömyyden, tyhjien lupausten ja tekopyhyyden sairaus. He, jotka käänsivät sille selkänsä hädän hetkellä ansaitsevat tulla rangaistuiksi. Miljoonat heidän teennäisen hyvyytensä ja päättämättömyytensä aiheuttamat kuolemat ovat oikeutettuja kostettaviksi. Galaksilla on oikeus parempaan – sillä on oikeus valtaan, joka on vahvaa ja suoraa. Me annamme sen sille. Me vahvistamme ja yhtenäistämme sen, minkä he ovat rikkoneet." _

"_Tästä päivästä alkaen me olemme uuden keisarikunnan perustukset. Tästä päivästä alkaen marssimme uuden lipun alla. Me palaamme, rakennumme ja me puhdistamme galaksin."_

_Revanin hiljennyttyä Malakin ääni oli kuulunut mestarinsa rinnalta: "Polvistukaamme osoittaaksemme kunnioituksemme ja uskollisuutemme lordi Revanille." _

Trask ei ollut epäröinyt hetkeäkään langetessaan polviasentoon ja julistaessaan satojen tuhansien muiden lailla uskollisuutensa miehelle, jonka galaksi tuli vuotta myöhemmin tuntemaan nimellä Darth Revan. Sillä Revan oli ollut oikeassa. Uhka ei ollut poistunut – se vain oli muuttanut muotoaan. Se oli kuin syöpäkasvain, joka nakersi tunnettua galaksia sisältä päin kunnes jäljellä olisivat vain kuoret, jotka romahtaisivat kykenemättä kannattelemaan omaa massaansa. He olivat tiedostaneet tämän jo kauan sitten. Ja jokainen heistä oli valmis seisomaan johtajansa takana. Galaksin oikeutetun vallanpitäjän. Ainoan, joka oli kyennyt suojelemaan galaksia suurimman hädän hetkellä.

Aina tietysti löytyy toisinajattelijoita ja heitä oli myös Revanin laivastossa. Jos mies tai nainen tunnusti avoimesti epäröivänsä Revanin linjan noudattamista, he katosivat hiljaa ja huomaamatta. Heidän kohtalostaan ei koskaan puhuttu. Sithin keisarikunnan perustamista seuranneina kuukausina he omaksuivat, että Revanin silmät olivat kaikkialla. Hän ei sallinut vähäisintäkään petturuuden elettä. Revan halusi heidän olevan ryhmä, johon uskollisuus hänen aatettaan kohtaan oli iskostunut tasaisen vankkumattomana.

He palasivat aivan tunnetun ja tuntemattoman avaruuden rajamaille, hiljaa ja huomaamatta. He vaihtoivat säännöllisesti sijaintia ja tekivät silloin tällöin varovaisia tiedustelulentoja, kartoittivat etäältä Tasavallan joukkojen sijainteja ja miehistövahvuuksia. Heitä oli vähemmän, joten he olivat väistämättä alakynnessä – vailla vakituista tukikohtaa, vailla suoraan sodankäyntiin tarvittavia resursseja. Revan ja Malak poistuivat toistuvaksi johtoaluksistaan viikoiksi ja palasivat vain käskeäkseen heidän siirtyä uusiin koordinaatteihin ja aloittaa uusi tiedustelukierros. Ja pysymään näkymättömissä.

Kunnes muutamaan johtoalukseen kirjoitettiin koordinaatit, joista tuli tuoreen Sithin keisarikunnan tarkimmin vartioitu ja arvokkain salaisuus. Ja yhtäkkiä heillä oli käytettävissään rajaton määrä aluksia. Heillä oli tulivoimaa ja heillä oli tahtoa.

Puoli vuotta myöhemmin laivasto oli kooltaan massiivinen, kasvunsa ainoina rajoitteina ainoastaan miehistön pääluku. Ensimmäisenä toimenaan Revan miehitti Korribanin autioituneen hautamaan ja perusti tänne keisarikunnan hallinnollisen sydämen, edesmenneiden Sith-lordien hautapaasien tuntumaan. Toisena tekonaan hän matkasi armeijan kärjessä aivan galaksin ytimeen. He lipuivat yhtenä taivaankannen täyttävänä rykelmänä pois hyperavaruudesta Foerostin tuntumassa ja avasivat viivyttelemättä tulen kohti näitä Tasavallan merkittävimpiä telakoita. Hyökkäys oli niin äkillinen, brutaali ja röyhkeä, että Trask puoliksi tunsi koko Tasavallan vavahtavan.

Darth Revan julistautui avoimesti Sithin mustaksi lordiksi. Sisällissota oli syttynyt.

He todellakin olivat kulkeneet pitkän matkan. Hän ja he kaikki. Ja hän oli kääntänyt heille selkänsä hetken mielijohteesta. Miehen vuoksi, joka oli muistuttanut niin erehdyttävästi hänen mestariaan, että hän oli voinut vannoa mestarinsa olevan elossa. Hän oli antanut vaistojensa ja tuntemuksiensa johdatella ajatuksiaan – hän oli toiminut irrationaalisesti ja typerästi syöksyessään Darth Bandonin kimppuun _Endar Spiren_ komentosillalla ja sysätessään kranaatin tämän syliin. Vaistojensa seuraaminen oli pelastanut hänen henkensä useammin kuin hän saattoi laskea. Kuinka ne tällä kertaa olivat pettäneet hänet niin karmivalla tavalla?

Kohtaaminen oli sinetöinyt hänen kohtalonsa hylkiönä, jolla ei ollut paikkaa Sithin keisarikunnassa. Kuluneet kahdeksankunta vuotta hän oli seurannut ja palvellut vain yhtä miestä. Se oli toiminut hänen perusteenaan teoilleen. Hänen motivaatiolleen. Kunnes… Hän oli ollut surun ja järkytyksen runtelema kuullessaan mestarinsa kuolemasta.

Siksi hän oli melkein tipahtanut jaloiltaan astuessaan hyttiinsä _Endar Spirellä_ ja huomannut katsovansa ohimoonsa kohdistettua pistoolin piippua ja sen takaa näkyviä kasvoja. Hän käskynsä kertoivat, että hänen tuli kohdata Sith-sotilaat juuri siinä huoneessa ja astua jälleen takaisin keisarikunnan palvelukseen.

Juuri sillä nimenomaisella hetkellä hän oli päättänyt unohtaa.

"_Komennuksesi tulee jatkumaan pitkään, Weyron", Revan oli sanonut. "Kenties kauemmin kuin osaat odottaa, sillä sinulla on pitkä lista ihmisiä läpikahlattavanasi. Tulet raportoimaan suoraan minulle. Mikäli näen tarpeelliseksi, että palaat, saat ohjeesi minulta. Siihen asti olet Tasavallan sotilas, Weyron."_

Näin ei ollut käynyt. Mestarinsa kuolemaa seuranneina kuukausina hän oli saanut ohjeensa Malakin upseeristolta. Mutta hänen mestarinsa käskyt ajoivat jokaisen Malakilta saadun käskyn ohitse. Hän oli ensin päättänyt seurata miestä ollakseen aivan varma. Vakuututtuaan hän oli päättänyt taistella tämän puolesta, vuodattaa verta tämän puolesta ja – hittosoikoon – vaikka kuolla kupsahtaa siitä samaisesta syystä. Hän ei ollut ottanut asiaa puheeksi, koska mies ei ollut ottanut.

_Siihen asti olet Tasavallan sotilas, Weyron. _

Hän oli ollut idiootti.

Mutta hän ei ollut päättänyt jäädä makaamaan ja kuolla.

* * *

><p>Suunnitelmat muuttuvat. Kysymys on aina jatkuvasta optimoinnista, kehittyvän tilanteen huomioimisesta. Yksittäinen suunnitelma voi olla erinomainen. Sitä voidaan noudattaa siististi alusta loppuun ja tavoite voidaan saavuttaa. Mutta koska kaikkia esiintyviä muuttujia ei ole mahdollista huomioida, kyky sopeuttaa suunnitelmaa vasta tekee siitä täydellisen.<p>

Brejikin koira oli ollut sanansa mittainen mies.

Puolitoista vuorokautta tutkimusretkestäni rancorin sisukalujen anatomiaan seisoin Black Vulkarsien virallisena edustajana kiiturikilpailujen lähtökentällä. Tummanruskea, lähes musta kaapu varjosti kasvojani, verhoten kypäräni, panssarini ja vyölleni kiinnitetyt aseet. Asetelmat olivat muuttuneet. Vaakakuppia oli heilautettu.

Mutta minä olin juuri siellä missä olin kaavailutkin olevani.

Tarkkailin ympäristöäni ja kuuntelin kuuluttajan selostusta vain puolittaisella mielenkiinnolla. Jossain puheenkohinan lomassa häivähti salanimeni, joka oli vain yksi uusi hätäisesti keksitty alias jo pitkähköksi kasvaneen salanimien listan jatkona. Areena oli muodoltaan suorakulmainen, kenties viisikymmentä metriä leveä ja kaksi kertaa niin pitkät. Syvät, alas Tummakaupunkiin asti ulottuvat kuilut erottivat tehokkaasti monisatapäisen yleisön lähtöalueelta. Kymmenkunta kilpailijaa eri kiiturijengeistä. Isäntien asemassa, Vulkarseilla oli mittavampi edustus kuin muilla. He kaksinkertaistivat lähtöalueella käyskentelevien henkilöiden määrän.

Painoin heidän sijaintinsa mieleeni.

Yhtä kappaletta rancoria tervehdittyämme tukikohtaan astuminen oli tuntunut helpolta. Mission oli näpertänyt oven auki nopeasti ja kaksi oven takana laiskassa vahdissa seissyttä Vulkarsia olivat kuolleet ääneti. Tämä ruumiita synnyttämättömän etenemisen taktiikkaan tullut välitön ja väistämätön takaisku oli kuitenkin kartuttanut kantamuksiamme kahdella avainkortilla ja täten helpotetulla kululla. Säilynyt hiljaisuus oli pääasia, joten en suonut asialle enempää ajatuksia ja ajatukseni olivat kahlanneet automaatiolla toimintasuunnitelmaa läpi.

Neljä päävaihetta: tunkeudutaan sisälle, etsitään valvontamonitori, otetaan paikka haltuun, jakaannutaan. Alku oli lämmittelyä. Loppua voitaisiin kutsua itse asiaksi.

Käytävät olivat olleet yllättävänkin autiot. Olin odottanut niillä enemmän aktiivisuutta, enemmän käyskenteleviä Vulkarseja. Ehkä jengiläiset noudattivat normaalia unirytmiä ja luottivat rancoriin ja etusisäänkäyntiä vartioiviin miehiin ja tykkitorneihin nukkuessaan levollista unta tukikohdan majoitustiloissa. Ymmärrettävää, mutta typerää. Varsinkin, kun Bekseillä näytti olevan satunnaisia pyrkimyksiä tukikohtaan tunkeutumisen suhteen – otettakoon, että toistaiseksi he vaikuttivat vain monipuolistaneen rancorin ruokavaliota. Saavutus kai sekin.

Minä ja Sandra olimme irtaantuneet joukosta, Jedin tunnustellessa kevyesti Voimalla ympäristöä, etsien merkkejä elollisista. Minä pidin silmäni auki ja kuulostelin lähestyvien askelten ja droidien kitinän varalta. Paikansimme valvontamonitorin tyhjästä huoneesta kahden oven päästä. Jedi viittoi Carthia ja Missionia lähestymään. Reitti selvä. Wookieen tehtäväksi oli jäänyt paluureitin varmistaminen. Tästä ei neuvoteltu. Kashyykin jätti ei kerta kaikkiaan mahtunut samaan lauseeseen äänettömän liikkumisen taitolajin kanssa.

Nuori twi'lek oli ollut ilmiömäinen päästyään tietokoneen kimppuun. Minä tiesin kyseisistä rakkineista jotain, mutta en milloinkaan ollut tuntenut samanlaista intohimoa kuin mitä näin tällöin Missionin silmistä kuvastuvan. Tytön kädet lensivät näppäimistöllä ja varmistin katseellani hänen tekevän sitä, mitä olimme sopineet. Ensimmäiseksi hän pyyhki saapumisemme valvontakameroista ja reititti nauhoituksen tuhoutumaan välittömästi sen jälkeen, kun kuva oli vilahtanut monitorin ruudulla.

Paikallistimme kaksi partioivaa droidia ja sammutimme ne. Varmistuimme reitistä ja selvitimme turva-alueet. Paikansimme tumman metallisena kiiltelevän, sulavalinjaisesta runkokehikosta ja kahdesta massiivisesta moottorista koostuvan kohteen ajoneuvohallista. Laskimme reitillä olevat viholliset ja määrittelimme heidän sijaintinsa. Katveita tuli jäämään – lasinen silmä ei nähnyt kaikkialle. Ne huolestuttivat minua. Kymmenkunta Vulkarsia oli meidän kannaltamme aivan väärässä paikassa – häärien aivan kiiturin tuntumassa, ilmeisesti viimehetken viilauksia horisontissa häämöttävää kilpailua varten. Heidän kohdallaan homma menisi uudelleensijoitteluksi. Mutta vasta hetken ollessa täydellisen oikea.

Olimme päättäneet siirtyä vaiheesta kolme vaiheeseen neljä. Jakaantuminen ja tunkeutuminen. Carth jäi valvomaan twi'lekin selustaa. Onasin vastuulle kykenin jättämään myös twi'lekin selän tökkimisen sädekiväärin tukilla, mikäli nuoren varkaan hermot pettäisivät. Sellaiselle nimittäin ei ollut sijaa. Se ei ollut vaihtoehto.

Minä ja Sandra askelsimme hiljaa syvemmälle tukikohtaan. Kaksi oli riittävä ja minimivaade, sillä toinen kykenee varmistamaan selustan ja toinen etenemissuunnan. Jedin valinta tälle tehtävän osuudelle oli selvä, sillä kukaan ei kykene liikkumaan niin hiljaisella askeleella kuin Jedi näin halutessaan. Itse tiesin kykeneväni olemaan hyvä kakkonen.

Ensimmäinen ylikuormitetun voimajohdon aiheuttaman räjähdyksen paukahdus kuului kaukaa etusisäänkäynnin suunnasta välittömästi, kun olimme asettuneet Sandran kanssa asemiin tyhjään varastohuoneeseen ajoneuvohalliin johtavan käytävän varrelle. Meitä valvonut nuori silmäpari oli suorittanut tehtävänsä. Tarkkaile ja toimi, kun käsketään.

Lähtölaskenta oli alkanut.

Kuvittelin mielessäni ajoneuvohallissa majailevien Vulkarsien hämmästyneet katseet, kääntyvät päät ryhtien muuttuessa ensin rentoutuneesta jännittyneiksi, tiedostuksen aiheuttaman säikähdyksen seuratessa perässä. Näin ajatuksissani heidän noukkivan aseensa ja suuntaavan kiivain juoksuaskelin ulos hallista ja kohti ylempää kerrosta ja etusisäänkäyntiä. Lukuisten juoksuaskelten töminä ohitti huoneen juuri, kun olin päässyt kuvitelmassani siihen asti. Olimme odottaneet kaksi minuuttia – enempään ei ollut aikaa. Ne olivat tuoneet mukanaan vain petollista hiljaisuutta.

Olimme siirtyneet varovaisesti ajoneuvohalliin. Kaksi minuuttia sisälle ja takaisin. Kaksi minuuttia paikan päällä. Maksimissaan. Minun oli toimittava aikarajojen puitteissa tai Vulkarsit ehtisivät takaisin vain löytääkseen minut käsiäni myöten kiiturinsa kimpussa.

Ja jossain niillä main asiat olivat alkaneet mennä mynkään. Tapahtunut olisi ollut vältettävissä käytettävissä olevilla viestintätaajuuksilla, mutta soveltuvan välineistön puuttuessa pystyimme keskustelemaan vain yhteen suuntaan. Tästä syystä emme saaneet minkäänlaista varoitusta.

"_Täällä ei tunnu oikealta", Sandra ehti kuiskata, juuri ennen kuin kymmenkunta Vulkarsia vyöryivät sisään hallin takaovista. Olin puoliksi yllättynyt käsieni liikenopeudesta. Olin välittömästi vaihtanut vibramiekan sädepistooliin ja tukevaan kahden käden otteeseen._

"_Seis!" karjaisin. Sivusilmälläni näin Sandran myös vaihtaneen pistooliin. Tähtäsimme kahta kohdetta, enkä voinut muuta kuin luottaa Vulkarsien terveeseen itsesuojeluvaistoon, kun lukuisat pistoolit ja kiväärit nousivat valmiuteen. Kahdeksan vastaan kaksi, laskin. Mikäli aseet alkaisivat laulaa, kenties tipahtaisimme avoimessa tulitaistelussa kuin kypsät hedelmät. Mutta veisimme heitä mukanamme. Luotin heidän tiedostavan tämän._

"_Keitä helvetissä te olette – Beksejä?" vihreäihoinen twi'lek murahti pistoolini tähtäimissä. _

"_Näytämmekö me Bekseiltä?" minä murisin. Käsissäni olevan pistoolin piippu ei hievahtanut kohteestaan. Uskoin panssarini pintaan kuivumassa olevan rancorin tumman veren tehostavan vaikutelmaa. "Mielenkiintoinen lemmikki teillä. Sääli, että se piti lopettaa", piikittelin. _

"_Laskekaa aseet. Olette alakynnessä."_

"_Niinkö?" kysyin itsevarmasti. "Tämä rakennus on miehitetty. Minulla on riittävästi miehiä sinun ja koko tämän joukon teurastamiseen. Tällä hetkellä mieheni seuraavat silmä kovana tätä huonetta ja näitä tapahtumia. He hyökkäävät merkistäni tai jos vedät tuosta liipaisimesta. Löydät minuutin päästä aivosi tuolta takanasi olevalta seinältä. Haluatko ottaa sen riskin?"_

_Hän katsoi minua epäilevästi. _

"_Etkö usko? Haluatko, että demonstroin?" _

_Irrotin hitaasti ja äkkiliikkeitä varoen vasemman käteni pistoolin kahvalta, säilyttäen tähtäimet tiukasti kohteessaan. Viitoin pienin sormenliikkein kaksi lyhyttä merkkiä, joista jälkimmäinen käski häipymään - ja sukkelasti. _

_Kumea räjähdys kuului jostain meidän yläpuoleltamme. Vulkarsit säpsähtelivät. Katseet suuntautuivat hetkellisesti kohta yllämme häämöttäviä kattolaattoja. _

"_Se oli vain voimajohto. Tyhjässä huoneessa. Seuraavaksi on vuorossa jotain huomattavasti suurempaa, jos nuo aseet eivät laske seuraavan viiden sekunnin sisällä. Te laskette aseet. Sitten me laskemme aseet. Tilanne selvä."_

_Hän katsoi minua, harkitsi. Pohti väittämäni todenmukaisuutta. _

"_Viisi", pohjustin. "Neljä."_

"_Laskekaa ne saamarin pyssyt", twi'lek urahti. Vulkarsit pälyilivät toisiaan, mutta tottelivat. Yksitellen piiput laskivat ja kääntyivät kohti lattiaa. Nyökkäsin Sandralle ja tämä laski aseensa piippua hiukan vaikuttaakseen kauppaa kunnioittavalta. Jediltä kestäisi ehkä neljäsosasekunti nostaa se takaisin valmiuteen. Taitoin pistoolini piipun osoittamaan lattiaa edessäni. _

"_Ovatko mieheni kunnossa?" hän kysyi._

"_Paria lukuun ottamatta, kyllä - mikäli eivät ole käyttäytyneet typerästi", vastasin. "Mieheni osaavat pysyä näkymättömissä."_

_Nostin teatraalisin elkein mykän rannetietokoneeni huulilleni ja lausuin kuiskaten muutaman sanan. Kuvitteellinen vetäytymiskäsky yhtälailla kuvitteelliselle joukolle. Se teki häneen vaikutuksen._

"_Heillä on ohjeet. Mikäli minä ja kumppanimme emme astu etuovestanne viidentoista minuutin kuluessa, ehjinä ja hyvinvoivina ja aseemme vyöllämme, he hyökkäävät. Ota tämän hyvän tahdon eleenä. Voima tietää – en jaa niitä usein."_

_Twi'lek nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. "Nyt haluan kuulla, että keitä te olette ja miksi helvetissä te olette tunkeutuneet minun ajoneuvohalliini."_

"_Jaq Surik", vastasin, yhdistäen kaksi mieleeni satunnaisesti tullutta nimeä. "Minä ja mieheni olemme palkkionmetsästäjä. Tiedonlähteeni kertovat, että teillä on jotain, minkä minä haluan. Beksit lupasivat järjestää sen minulle, mikäli ropellan vähän teidän kiiturinne parissa. Ei mitään henkilökohtaista – vain pienimuotoista liiketoimintaa."_

_Heilutin koukkua ja toivoin kalan nappaavan. _

"_Liiketoimintaa…" hän toisti. Miehen silmiin oli syttynyt laskelmoiva katse. "Me Vulkarsitkin osaamme tehdä liiketoimintaa. Olette ammattilaisia ja Vulkarseilla on aina käyttöä aseensa tuntevalle porukalle. Rahaako haluatte? Voimme helposti tuplata sen, mitä Gadon tarjoaa."_

_Hetkellisesti mielessäni häivähti kuva kahdesta Bastilasta. En ollut varma, pidinkö siitä._

"_Keskustellaan", totesin. _

Twi'lekin nimi oli Kandon Ark ja älykkäänä miehenä hän oli ymmärtänyt tilaisuuden sellaisen kävellessä vastaan. Hän oli nähnyt mahdollisuuden omansa ja Brejikin valta-aseman pönkittämiseen ja visioinut jengisotien päätöksen, Vulkarsien yksinvallan alla tutisevan Alakaupungin. Ja toimiessaan Vulkarsien johtajan Brejikin kakkosmiehenä hänellä myös oli valtuudet mittapuullani riittävän houkuttelevan tarjouksen tekemiseen. Hän ei voinut vetää kiiturikilpailujen pääpalkintoa pois – kukaan ei voinut. Mutta paikka areenan lähtöruudukossa tuli olemaan minun tai valitsemani henkilön.

Hinta oli verinen. Hänen pyyntönsä oli itsensä Gadon Thekin elämä.

Hetkeä myöhemmin olimme astuneet ulos Vulkarsien tukikohdan etuovesta. Ohittaneet tykkitornit ja vartijat - tuoreen liittolaisen asemassa - ja suunnanneet Alakaupungin sisuksiin risteileviä käytäväverkostoja kohden. Olin havainnut Sandran tärisevän. Epätoivoa otteissaan, Jedi oli tarttunut käsivarteeni ja pysäyttänyt etenemisemme välittömästi päästyämme vartijoiden näkökentän ulkopuolelle. Hän oli hillinnyt itsensä tukikohdassa hienosti, säilyttäen kuulaan ulkokuorensa ja minun hänelle langettamani osan rakennetussa ja esitetyssä näytelmässä.

"_Me emme voi…" Jedi sanoi ääni särähdellen. Tuska kuulsi voimakkaana hänen sinisten silmiensä takaa. "Minä en salli… Minä en anna sinun surmata Gadonia. Se ei ole sen arvoista, Daraz. Me emme ole murhaajia." _

Olin katsonut häntä tyrmistystä tuntien.

"_Me sanomme Gadonille, että emme onnistuneet. Tehtävä meni pieleen. Keksimme toisen tavan vapauttaa Bastila."_

"_Tämä on ainoa oikea tapa", olin vastannut._

Kuutisen tuntia myöhemmin olin palannut Vulkarsien tukikohtaan. Yksin. Olin kävellyt suoraan vartijoiden luokse ja vaatinut sisäänpääsyä. He olivat johdattaneet minut Kandonin luokse, hänen toimistonsa virkaa täyttävään huoneistoon ajoneuvohallin takaosassa. Kaksi pyöreää esinettä olivat kilisseen kolkon metallisesti painaessani ne pöydälle.

Twi'lek oli välittömästi tunnistanut Gadon Thekin silmäimplantit. Valkoinen katse vailla kohdetta. Osoitus Gadon Thekin kuolevaisuudesta.

Vulkarsit olivat juhlineet.

Seisoin kilpailualueella rennossa valmiudessa ja odotin. Beksien nimeämä kilpailija oli viimeinkin saapunut lähtöalueelle ja tutkin häntä uteliaisuutta tuntien. Hänen ulkoasunsa toi mieleeni rodianin ja jonkun tuntemattoman avaruusrodun risteymän. Hänen ruumiinrakenteensa oli hento, pituutensa keskimittaista miestä selvästi lyhyempi. Hänen päänsä peittävä kypärä näytti puoliksi hyönteismäiseltä isoine tummine linsseineen ja puoliksi kaasunaamarilta kasvojen alaosan peittävän suojuksen vuoksi.

Tunsin lievän hymyn hiipivän huulilleni. Kaikki oli valmista. Palaset olivat loksahtelemassa paikoilleen.

Black Vulkarsien johtaja ja kilpailun isäntä Milos Brejik asteli reippain askelin lähtöalueen keskiössä sijaitsevalle aidatulle puhujankorokkeelle, kuuluttajan väistyessä syrjään. Hän oli mies ehkä kolmissa kymmenissä, parhaimmissa voimissaan, tummaihoinen ja omasi vaikuttavan nenän. Hänen puheensa koskivat kilpailujen merkitystä, korostivat Vulkarsien ylivaltaa ja käväisivät pilkkaavan vaivihkaisesti pahoittelemassa Gadon Thekin odottamatonta poismenoa. Yleisön huudahduksen ja satunnaiset hurraukset kuulostivat huminalta korvissani.

Tunsin lihasteni jännittyvän. Sillä ovet lähtöalueen toisella puolella olivat auenneet.

_Bastila Shan. _

Kaksi miestä kuljettivat luvassa olevan palkinnon lähtöalueelle. Nimenomaan kuljettivat – pyörillä varustetuilla kärryillä kuin suurikokoisen voittopokaalin. Sillä hän seisoi hiukan itseään korkeammassa häkissä.

Katsokaa ja ihastelkaa – Tasavallan upseeri ja Jedi. Koskematon nainen. Vulkarsien vangitsema nainen, jonka Vulkarsit auliisti tulevat luovuttamaan voittajan käsiin ja mielitekojen ulottuville. Mittaamattoman arvokas palkinto. Me olemme asettaneet hänet tarjolle, koska kykenemme siihen.

En keskittynyt Brejikin puheeseen. Katsoin Bastila Shania ensimmäistä kertaa lihan ja veren muodossa. Naista minun unistani, joka oli äkillisesti saanut substanssinsa. Ensimmäistä kertaa sitten kohtaamisemme. Ensimmäistä kertaa sen jälkeen, kun hän oli katsonut minua vakaalla, harmaalla katseellani samanaikaisesti kuin olin lipunut kohti kuoleman syvintä kuilua.

"_Et voi…!"_

Hän näytti pienemmältä kuin olin muistanut. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että hän seisoi pää painuksissa ja puolialastomana, vain alusvaatteissaan yleisön uteliaiden katseiden pommituksen alaisena. Kuin horroksessa. Nöyryytettynä, mutta liian huumattuna tiedostaakseen sitä itse. Metallinen kauluri kiersi hänen kaulaansa – otaksuin sen olevan keino estää häntä käyttämästä jedivoimiaan. Ehkä hän oli ollut tajuton heidän löytäessään hänet. Se selitti, kuinka Vulkarsit olivat vangitsemisen lisäksi myös kyenneet pitämään hänet vankinaan. Kuka tahansa Jedi omien voimiensa herrana olisi kävellyt ulos tukikohdasta ja pyyhkinyt kulkiessaan muutamalla Vulkarsilla lattiaa.

_Helvetti. _

En tiedä, miksi hänen näkemisensä vaikutti minuun niin voimakkaasti. Hampaani olivat puristuneet yhteen ja minun oli käskettävä itseäni rauhoittumaan, sillä vastaherätetty nälkäinen raivo sisälläni kipinöi tuhansin punaisina hohkaavin lieskoin. Runnoin väkivalloin ajatuksiani kasaan kunnes mieleni täytti vain olennainen. Olin nähnyt riittävästi. Totta helvetissä olin nähnyt riittävästi.

Oli aika toimia.

Kävelin rauhallisesti kohti koroketta, kuin kuullakseni paremmin. Nostin rauhallisesti käteni selkäni taakse, venyttelin. Käsieni palatessa visiiri oli kasvoillani.

Ja räjähdys kuului kumeana yleisön joukosta.

Jokainen elollinen sielu hiljeni sekunnin murto-osaksi. Kunnes kauhu otti vallan ja sadat olennot päättivät yhtäaikaisesti pyrkiä areenan oville. Savupilvi levisi ja kasvoi, tappaen valon synkällä ja pistävänhajuisella syleilyllään. Hurraaminen oli vaihtunut huutamiseksi ja kirkumiseksi. Täydellinen sekasorto.

Yksinäisen laukauksen kaiku kimpoili tilassa ja näin ensimmäisen Vulkarsin tarttuvan kaulaansa ja kaatuvan. Onasi oli asemissa. Toinen savukranaatti lensi ohitseni irtauduttuaan Beksien kilpailijan kädestä, lähestyen koroketta. Olin jo vauhdissa, seuratessani sen lentorataa miekka käsissäni ja energiakilven levittäytyessä suojaamaan ruumistani. Seivästin ensimmäisen Vulkarsin jo ennen kuin he ehtivät tiedostaa hyökkäyksen tulevan myös minun suunnastani.

Kuten sanottua, harhautus on sodankäynnin tehokkaimpia aseita. Onnistunut harhautus perustuu siihen, että vihollisen huomio kääntyy hetkellisesti pois olennaisesta, jolloin hän ei ole valmistautunut varsinaiseen hyökkäykseen. Se on kuin mielestä hetkellisesti painettaisiin nappia, jolla unohdetaan se, mitä oltiinkaan tekemässä. Henkilötasolla se tuottaa järkytyksiä, horjuttaa tasapainoja. Kaikki nämä heikentävät vihollisen kykyä vastata taisteluun.

"_Minkä todennäköisyyden annat sille, Gadon, että Brejik luopuu palkinnostaan vailla taistelua? Oli voittaja Beksi tahi Vulkarsi."_

_Gadon ei käyttänyt aikaa harkitsemiseen._

"_Nolla", hän vastasi._

_Nyökkäsin. _

"_Tällaista uumoilin… Siinä tapauksessa minulla on käyttöä silmillesi."_

_Zaerdran pistooli oli välittömästi kohonnut osoittamaan kasvojani. Edellisen kerran kohdatessamme nainen oli vetänyt minut syrjään vain sanoakseen, että tappaisi minut, mikäli havaitsisi minun olevan uhka Gadonille. _

"_Laske aseesi Zaerdra. Etkö näe, että ystäväni tässä on tullut hieromaan kauppaa."_

Brejikin tarjoama palkinto oli liian kertakaikkisen hyvä, liian houkutteleva. Brejikin olisi täytynyt olla typerä luopuessaan naisesta, jonka pelkillä lunnailla rahoitettaisiin Vulkarsien toiminta moneksi vuodeksi. Brejikillä ei missään vaiheessa ollut tarkoitus luovuttaa Bastila Shania. Siksi heidän oli helppo tarjota minulle paikkaa kilpailuissa. Se oli täysin arvoton. Yhtä tyhjän kanssa.

Mutta minun tarkoitukseni ei missään vaiheessa ollut kokeilla taitojani kiiturin ratissa. Tiesin monia yksinkertaisempiakin tapoja leikkiä tuurin myötämielisyydellä kuin nousta rakkineen ohjaimiin, jonka toimivuudesta ei ollut minkäänlaisia takeita. Ajella pari kierrosta ja joko havaita kiiturin hajoavan kappaleiksi tai tulevani Vulkarsien vedättämäksi ja olevani yksin pahuksen vihamielisellä kentällä. Tapanani ei milloinkaan ole ollut jättää asioita sattuman varaan. Suunnitellun ja järjestelmällisen hyökkäyksen voimaan sen sijaan pystyn uskomaan.

Joten olin tarjonnut Gadonille jotain, josta tiesin hänen olevan kykenemätön kieltäytymään. Olin tarjonnut hänelle Brejikin päätä lautasella. Kaksinkertainen vedätys.

Minun hintani oli ollut Sandran sijoittaminen lähtöalueelle. Naamioituna ja Beksin nimettynä kilpailijana.

Savukranaatit olivat vaarattomia. Niiden ainoina haittoina on heikentynyt näkökyky ja hengitysteiden ärsytys. Ne aiheuttavat vuotavia silmiä ja yskimistä, ei muuta. Me emme voineet käyttää varsinaisia räjähteitä. Sirpaleiden osuminen Bastilaan kulki mukana liian suurena riskinä. Lopputyö oli hoidettava käsin. Se oli hoidettava läheltä. Ja se sopi minulle mainiosti.

Kypäräni teki tunnollista työtä puhdistaessaan kitkerän savun ilmasta ja puskiessaan puhdasta ilmaa keuhkojeni tavoiteltavaksi. Savun keskellä näkyvyys oli olematon, mutta etenin määrätietoisesti kohti puhujan koroketta. Kohti Bastilaa. Nainen oli kuin majakka jossain aistieni reuna-alueilla. Lähestulkoon törmäsin Vulkarsiin, joka haki suojaa korokkeen takaa. Väänsin miekan hänen kädestään ja puskin kyynärpääni hänen ohimoonsa. Hän valahti hervottomaksi.

Avoimessa tilassa, tuulenvireen riepoteltavana, savu oli jo alistumassa kohtaloonsa ja hiljalleen hälvenemässä. Eteneminen tuli olemaan helpotettua niin kauan kuin pakotimme viholliset lähitaisteluun ja pidimme heidät sekasortoisesti erillä toisistaan. Mutta kun heidän näkökenttänsä palautuisi ennalleen, palaisi myös mahdollisuus järjestelmällisyyteen. Tavoitteeni oli, että heistä jokainen oli joko kuollut tai paennut ennen tätä. He saivat itse valita, kumpaan joukkoon he tulisivat kuulumaan.

Kiersin korokkeen ja juoksin kohti alueen laitaa ja paikallistin toisen Vulkarsin ehkä viiden metrin päästä. Twi'lek laukaisi aseensa nähdessään minut, mutta liipaisimen paniikinomaisen rykäisyn heilauttama piippu sysäsi ammuksen jonnekin lattian durabetoniin. Hän ei milloinkaan ehtinyt laukaista toista kertaa.

Twi'lekin kaatuessa erotin häkin ääriviivat oikealla puolellani. Sille oli matkaa enää kymmenkunta metriä. Muutama juoksuaskel. Mutta samankokoinen oli myös vihollistemme näkökenttä. En paikallistanut Sandraa, mutta otaksuin Jedin tekevän taattua työtä alueen toisella laidalla. Poimien Vulkarseja yksitellen, paikallistaen heidät ongelmitta kykyjensä turvin. Olimme jakaneet lähtöalueen karkeasti kahteen osaan. Jedin tehtävänä oli pitää oma puolensa siistinä.

Bastila Shan oli minun tehtäväni. Kymmenen metrin päässä. Matka oli konkretisoitunut muutamaksi askeleeksi. Muutamaa päivää aikaisemmin se oli tuntunut lähes valovuosilta.

Jokin alitajuntani syövereissä häiritsi minua. Se oli kuin lievä nykäisy. Kuin jokin olisi kurottautunut minua kohti, tarttunut käteeni ja kiskaissut pehmeästi. Maanittelevasti. Sulkien tuntemuksen epäolennaisena mieleni ulkopuolelle, tiivistin askeltani ja tarrauduin häkin oveen. Ravistin.

_Perhana. _

Häkki oli lukossa. Kokeilin taskujani ja paikallistin elektronisen tiirikan. Siitä ei tulisi olemana hyötyä. Lukko oli vanhanaikainen mekaaninen laite. Järeä ja itsepintainen.

_Joudummeko kuljettamaan Bastila Shanin häkkeineen?_

Käänsin vibramiekkani pystyyn ja iskin pari voimakasta iskua lukkoon miekan kahvalla. Kolinan lisäksi lukko ei osoittanut rikkoutumisen merkkejä. Pohdin ohimennen miekan käyttämistä vipuvartena ja kampeavani oven saranoiltaan. Kunnes muistin kantavani galaksin tehokkainta tiirikkaa. Punnitsin riskejä mielessäni. Ne olivat helvetinmoiset.

Naisen silmät olivat kiinni. Hän ei vaikuttanut olevan tilanteen tasalla, saati edes siinä kiinni. Hän todennäköisesti ei tiennyt, missä oli. Silti. Syvimmän punaisen sävyllä varustetun valosapelin heiluttaminen Bastila Shanin silmien edessä tuntui typerimmältä teolta, mihin olin kuunaan lähtenyt. Saatoin murentaa jokaisen rakentamani suunnitelman vaivihkaisesta, salakavalasta lähestymisestä ennen kuin olin edes päässyt toteuttamaan niitä.

Näin sivusilmälläni hahmon takaviistossa. Tunnistin tummaihoisen miehen tummassa panssarissa. Brejik.

_Helvetti._

Valosapeli oli kädessäni ja survaisin energiasta valetun terän suoraan lukkoon ja sen sisälle. Metalli suli, haihtui olemattomaan. Repäisin yhdellä rivakalla liikkeellä häkin oven auki.

Ja Bastilan pää ponnahti pystyyn. Jedin silmät rävähtivät auki, katseidemme lukittuessa. Teräksenharmaat silmät. Silmät minun muistoistani. Minä kourani puristuneena punaisen Sith-valomiekan kahvan ympärille. Sydämeni lyödessä entistä kiivaimmin lyönnein, iskin käteni sapelin aktivointipainikkeelle ja annoin terän kuolla. Kuljetin sen takaisin vyölleni, kaapuni suojiin. Ainoa ajatukseni liittyi siihen, että oliko hän ehtinyt tunnistaa käsissäni olleen esineen.

_Et voi…!_

Metallinen kauluri napsahti auki. Äkillisesti naisen läsnäolo täytti aistini. Voimakkaana – elävämpänä ja tuhannen kertaa todellisempana kuin mikään muu ympäristössä. Aistin hämmennystä. Hän arvioi minua, kuin tietämättään, oliko hän kohdannut vihollisen vai liittolaisen. Kuten minäkin häntä.

_Voittaa._

_Et voi voittaa. _Niin hän oli sanonut. Muistin sanat täydellisellä kirkkaudella.

_Et voi voittaa. _

Harmaat silmät tutkivat minua häkeltyneinä. Hänen suunsa aukesi kuin sanoakseen jotain.

Keskittymiseni oli horjunut vain hetkeksi, mutta taistelussa hetkenkin herpaantumisella on usein karmiva hinta. Kuolettava hinta. Horjahdin häkkiä vasten, kun ammus pureutui kylkeeni. Energiakilvet loimottivat hetkellisesti sinisinä ja kirkkaina imiessään liike-energian valtaosallisesti itseensä ja kuollessaan pois. Kuulin tukahtuneen murahduksen irtoavan huuliltani. Brejik.

Olin unohtanut Brejikin.

Nostin pistoolin ja kylvin ähkäisten suojatulta, Brejikin pyrähtäessä puhujankorokkeen suomaan tulisuojaan. Soimasin itseäni lipsahduksesta – kuinka olin syyllistynyt näin alkeelliseen, typerään virheeseen. Antanut Shanin sekoittaa ajatukseni. Kylkeäni tykytti, mutta kilpien ansiosta ammus oli tuntunut lähinnä nyrkin iskulta. Se ei ollut pureutunut panssarin pintaa syvemmälle.

"Bastila Shan, seuraa!" ärähdin, itselleni vihaisena, ja viitoin kohti lähtöalueen ovia.

Myös Jedi oli toipunut, sillä hän oli astunut sulavasti ulos häkistä. Hän katseli ympärilleen valppain silmin ja ilmeisen häiriintymättömänä savuverhon haipuvista jäänteistä ja puolittaisesta alastomuudestaan. Nähtyään etsimänsä ja ilmeisen kuurona huutamalleni ohjeelle, hän porhalsi nopeaan juoksuun viistosti kohti alueen keskustaa. Yhdeksänkymmentä asetta väärään suuntaan. Kirosin ääneen.

_Tekikö se panta hänestä typerän lisäksi kuuron?_

Katselin ympäristöä pistoolin tähtäimien lävitse edetessäni kohti lähtöalueen ovia. Savuverho oli lähestulkoon haihtunut olemattomiin. Näin Sandran hahmon etäällä, lähellä ovensuuta ja paluureittiä. Bastila oli nostanut maasta kuolleen käden pudottaman tuplateräisen vibramiekan ja suunnisti päättäväisesti kohti puhujan koroketta, liikkuen nopeudella ja ketteryydellä. Tähtäsin rauhallisesti ja odotin sopivaa aukkoa, vain todetakseni Brejikin olevan katveessa. Ja pysyvän siellä. Bastila puolestaan eteni päättäväisesti. Väistellen Brejikin ampumia laukauksia nopein askelin, Voiman ja koko elämänsä kestäneen taistelukoulutuksen tuomalla varmuudella. Päästyään iskuetäisyydelle, nainen syöksi vibramiekan nopeaan sarjaan. Viimeinen isku upposi jonnekin Black Vulkarsien johtajan rintaan. Nopea, eleetön voitto.

Samassa kenttä tuntui tyhjältä. Myrkyllisinä vaaran sävyinä hohkaava varjo oli väistynyt. Laskin pistoolini ja alusvaatteisillaan seisovan tummahiuksisen naisen luokse. Seistessään rinnallani, hänen päälakensa ei aivan ylettänyt olkapääni korkeudelle.

"Hänellä oli valosapelini", Bastila sanoi. Kulturelli aksentti. Talravin, otaksuin. Nainen kumartui ja kiskaisi vaalean sylinterin Brejikin vyöstä. Pohdin tapahtunutta ironiaa – minulle oli ollut aivan sama, vaikka Brejik olisi tämän kohtaamisen jälkeen elänyt. Kaupankäyntini sekä Beksien että Vulkarsien kanssa oli päättynyt siihen pisteeseen, kun Sandra oli astellut kanssani areenalle. Mutta Bastila oli tietämättään toiminut juoksutyttönäni ja kuljettanut tekemäni kaupan loppuun. Gadonin mielestä tulin olemaan kunniakas mies.

"Olen Daraz, Tasavallan laivastosta. Liikettä, Shan", hoputin. Tietämättäni, mitä muuta olisin voinut sanoa. Tunsin itseni sanattomaksi. Kuin puuhun törmännyt bantha. Jossain määrin olin odottanut häneltä jonkinlaista reaktiota lausuessani nimeni – ehkä pientä muutosta silmien katseessa tai lähes olematonta nykäystä kasvojen lihaksistossa. Mutta en nähnyt mitään, totesin pettyneenä. Mikäli hänen mielessään vyöryi yhtäläinen ajatuksien sotamarssi kuin minun päässäni, hän peitti sen täydellisesti. Hän katsoi minua ja lopulta nyökkäsi.

"Sotamies, näytä poistumisreitti", hän tokaisi vaativaan sävyyn. Kohotin kulmaani, mutta pakottauduin nyökkäämään. Halusin irvistää.

_Ole hyvä vain, Bastila-helvetin-Shan. _

Juoksimme oville, Sandran liittyessä seuraan. Nainen kiskoi naamion kasvoiltaan ja paljasti vaaleat hiuksensa.

"Bastila, tännepäin - nopeasti", hän huudahti ja viittoi kohti Bekseiltä lainattua kuusipaikkaista ilmakiituria. Wookiee oli ohjaimissa. Mission ja Carth istuivat kyydissä, komentajan pitäessä sädekiväärinsä tarkassa valmiudessa. Ajoneuvon moottorit olivat käynnissä. Astuttuamme kyytiin wookiee veti ohjaimista ja sysäsi aluksen Alakaupungin lentoreiteille.

Mieleni oli synkkä. Synkempi kuin olin odottanut, enkä virkannut sanaakaan. Sillä tietämättään nainen oli välittömästi varmistanut minulle monen monta asiaa. Vastannut lukuisiin eri kysymyksiin. Joten minulla oli paljon ajateltavaa.

Kasvoni olivat olleet kypärän visiirin verhoamat. Hän ei mitenkään voinut nähdä piirteitäni. Silti hän oli tunnistanut minut välittömästi. Sotilasarvooni viittaaminen oli ollut vain se viimeinen, varmistava laukaus.

Minun oli aika hyväksyä yksi seikka tosiasiana. Jossain määrin – siitä huolimatta, että todisteita oli laukannut silmieni eteen yhä nopeammaksi muuttuvalla tahdilla – tiedostin silti, jollain syvimmällä tasolla, kierrelleeni totuutta. Osa minusta ei ollut halunnut uskoa ymmärtämääni. Pieni osa minusta oli ollut toiveikas, että menneisyydestäni paljastuneet asiat olisivat olleet jotain hyvin suurta väärinymmärrystä. Jotain, jolle voisin nauraa makeasti jälkikäteen.

Mutta, ennen kaikkea, olin aina ollut realisti. Siksi tunsin tämän pienen toiveikkaan äänen kuihtuvan. Kuolevan.

Olin palvellut Sithin keisarikuntaa. Piste.


	15. Luku 15

**A/N: **Taas täällä. Ja tietysti ensimmäiseksi saan kiittää teitä, lukijat, palautteestanne! Olenpa ollut ihmeissäni ja innoissani, kun teitä on ollut noin sankoin joukoin tarinaa kommentoimassa. Joten kiitokset **Exking, Rni, Scifi fani **ja** Whale **kommenteistanne.

Allekirjoitan täysin Whalen kommentin käännöksistä. Englannin ja suomen kielen rajamailla samotessani usein tuntuu siltä, että joudun ajoittain tekemään kompromisseja – erityisesti käännösten välillä tuntuessa itsestäni suoraan sanottuna kököltä, mutta kääntämättä jättämisen tuntumatta yhtään sen paremmalta.

Tariksella tosiaan olemme vierailleet jo melkoisen tovin ja sama tulee jatkumaan vielä hetken. Ehkäpä ei kannata kiirehtiä pois – kuka tietää, mitä tämä planeetta vielä tuo tullessaan? ;)

Rytinää? – Varmasti.

* * *

><p><strong>Luku 15<strong>

"_Mestarit… Hän siis on poissa?" hän oli kuullut itsensä kysyvän. _

_Hänen äänensä oli käheä. Osittain siitä syystä, että hän ei ollut nukkunut kolmeen yöhön juuri muutamaa silmäystä pidempiä hetkiä. Hänen sydämensä oli jyskyttänyt kiivaasti ja veri kohissut ja humissut suonissa, kumina täyttänyt hänen korvansa vailla hetkenkään hiljaisuutta. Osittain sen vuoksi, että yksinään ollessaan hän oli itkenyt. Salaa. Valloittaja ei ollut jättänyt häntä rauhaan. _

Hän_ ei ollut poistunut hänen mielestään edes puolittaiseksi sekunniksi. _

"_On", mestari Vrook vastasi. "Varmasti."_

"_Hänen mielensä tuhoutui täydellisesti. Ei ollut mitään, mitä olisimme voineet tehdä." Se oli ollut mestari Vandar. _

_Sillä hetkellä Bastila Shan oli tuntenut syvintä helpotusta. Ensimmäistä kertaa yli kahteen täyteen vuorokauteen hän tunsi kykenevänsä hengittämään. _

"_Padawan Shan, keskinäinen yhteytenne on harvinainen. Ainutlaatuinen, suorastaan", Vrook jatkoi. "Mikäli hänen alitajuntaansa on jäänyt tietoja heidän tulivoimansa lähteestä, meidän on saatava tietää. Meidän on käytettävä kaikkia keinoja." _

_Syntyi lyhyt tauko Vrookin vetäessä henkeä syvään. _

"_Aivan kaikkia."_

_Viimeiset sanat tulivat sellaisella karhealla varmuudella, joka kertoi Bastilalle mestari Vrookin jo päättäneen. _

"_Onko olemassa tehokkaampaa asetta kuin käyttää vihollisen omaa tietoutta häntä itseään vastaan, padawan Shan?" Vandar kysyi. Pienikokoisen, suippokorvaisen mestarin ryhmyiset kasvot olivat vakavat ja katse raskas. _

_Neuvoston sali tuntui hyvin, hyvin kylmältä. _

Toipuessaan Dantooinella hän oli käynyt katsomassa miestä kerran. Tasan kerran ja enempään hän ei ollut voinut kuvitellakaan taipuvansa. Hän oli käynyt todetakseen, että hän oli pelastanut miehen hengen. Varmistuakseen, että hän todellakin olisi siellä, kuin hänen toimiensa materialisoituneena seurauksena. Ja ennen kaikkea ja tuhatkertaisena kaikkeen muuhun nähden - että _hän _oli poissa.

Tällöin mies oli näyttänyt erilaiselta. Sillä hän oli näyttänyt ihmiseltä. Maatessaan elottoman kalpeuden sävyttäessä kasvojaan, kaljuksi ajeltuna ja tuoreen arven verenpunaisten reunojen irvistäessä päänahastaan - keinotekoisen kooman ja lukuisten putkien, letkujen ja hengityskoneen rytmikkään suhinan pitäen hänen hennosti väpättävää elämänliekkiään yllä - hän oli näyttänyt enemmän ihmiseltä kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Nuorelta, heikolta, vammautuneelta. Tämä olento ei ollut vaarallinen. Hän ei ollut pelottava, julma tai huokunut Voiman synkimpiä säveliä. Vastoin odotuksiansa, inho oli viivähtänyt vain hengähdyksen ajan Bastilan mielessä. Bastila ei ollut voinut estää itseään tuntemasta sääliä tätä rikkinäistä olentoa kohtaan.

Hän oli näyttänyt ihmiseltä. Ja hänen auransa oli tuntunut… yhtä kuin kuolleelta.

Bastila ei tällöin ollut aistinut hänen läsnäoloaan. Ehkä neuvosto oli oikeassa – ehkä hän todellakin oli kuollut. Kasvis. Kuori. Neuvosto vain käyttäisi tätä tyhjää ruumista, antaisi miehelle - tämän itsensä milloinkaan tietämättä - mahdollisuuden tekojensa edes vähäisimpään sovitukseen. Miksi ei? Muutoin mies ei kuunaan nousisi tuosta vuoteesta. Miksi _he eivät_ hyödyntäisi tätä tyhjää kuorta ja heiveröistä mahdollisuutta apuun?

Voiman kautta, miksi ei…?

Näin hän vakuutteli itselleen, tunnista toiseen ja päivästä seuraavaan, kunnes huomasi itsekin uskovansa. Neuvoston päätös oli oikea. Sen täytyi olla.

Neuvoston mielestä paras parantumiskeino hänen kohdallaan oli tarjota hänelle riittävästi tekemistä. Joten jo ensimmäisen viikon täyttyessä hänet oli lähetetty pois. Hänen ei annettu jähmettyä aloillensa ja pohdiskella; hänen päivänsä täyttyivät taistelumeditaatioharjoituksista ja sodasta, Tasavallan risteilijöiden komentosilloista ja kykyjensä viimeistelemisestä. Tulevien kuukausien aikana hän huomasi hiljalleen kykenevänsä päästämään _Valloittajan_ komentosillan tapahtumista irti. Ne eivät enää ryömineet vaivihkaisina hänen uniinsa, kietoneet häntä lonkeroihinsa ja herättäneet häntä kesken yön, tuoneet ruumiiden katkua, kuolevan laivan paukahtelua ja pelkoa hänen aisteihinsa.

Kunnes. Kunnes neuvosto oli ottanut häneen yhteyttä ja ilmoittanut lyhytsanaisesti sotamies Eldran Darazin astuvan täydentämään _Endar Spiren_ miehistöä. Kielitaidollisessa mielessä varsin monipuoliseksi luonnehditun entisen salakuljettajan, joka ei taustaselvityksensä mukaan ollut erottunut Tasavallan koulutusleireillä niin hyvässä kuin pahassakaan. Miehen, jonka kerrottiin oleva erinomaisen lojaali Tasavaltaa kohtaa. Bastila oli puistellut hiljaa päätään lukiessaan miehen kansiota, kurkun kuristaessa ja nielemisen tuntuessa vaikealta. Neuvosto ilmeisen selvästi uskoi tehneensä erinomaista työtä. Mutta siitäkin huolimatta ajatus tuntui pysäyttävän hänet.

Eldran Darazin. Hänen alaisuuteensa.

Neuvosto oli ollut _varma_, että hän ei muistanut.

He olivat vakuuttuneita, että _hän_ oli poissa.

Hän oli _vain_ tavallinen sotilas. Vain tavallinen… Sotilas.

_Endar Spiren _pysähdyttyä Dantooinen kiertoradalle, Darazin lisäksi kyytiin oli noussut muutakin. Miksi neuvosto oli lähettänyt Sandra Aravenan Darazin mukana, kuin kolean kylkiäisen? Neuvosto ei ollut ilmoittanut naisen olevan osa Bastilan johtamaa ryhmää, vaikka _Endar Spiren _miehistökirjaan tämän nimi oli lisättykin. Se oli tuntunut häiritsevältä, jopa eräänlaiselta hienovaraiselta tunkeilulta, sillä jokainen aluksella komennuksella olevista kymmenestä Jedistä kuului Bastilan joukkoihin. Selvästikin naisen tehtävä oli hänen omansa, eikä Bastilan ollut soveliasta kysyä sen yksityiskohdista. Tästä huolimatta hän oli kysynyt. Eikä hänen saamansa vastaus ollut kysymyksen arvoinen.

"Olen neuvoston lähettämä tarkkailija", Aravena oli ilmoittanut etäiseen sävyynsä ilmeisen aikomatta tarkentaa.

"Tarkalleen _mitä _teidän on tarkoitus tarkkailla, ritari Aravena?" Bastila oli kysynyt terävästi.

Bastilan mielestä hänen olisi kuulunut tietää. Olihan nainen _hänen_ laivassaan. Tai ehkä laiva teknisesti ottaen oli Onasin. Mutta niin kauan kuin käskyvalta oli hänen, oli vain kohtuullista, että hän sai tiedon kaikesta laivassa tapahtuvasta.

"Padawan Shan, vastaan vain ja ainoastaan neuvostolle", nainen oli napauttanut, korostaen heidän välistään arvoasemaeroa. "Tiedät tämän kertomattakin. Mutta mikäli se on sinulle epäselvää, kehotan mietiskelemään kärsivällisyyttä."

Bastila oli purrut hampaitaan yhteen ja jättänyt naisen kiireesti, alkava punan hiipiessä kuumottamaan poskiaan. Seuraavina päivinä hänen ja Aravenan tiet tuntuivat kuitenkin törmäävän liian usein ollakseen täysin sattumaa. Vaalea nainen valitsi asemapaikakseen komentosillan ja hänet tapasi usein tähtikarttoja tutkimasta tai kyllästynyt katse suunnattuna yhteen laivan lukuisista valvontamonitoreista. Bastilan mielestä hän ei näyttänyt tekevän yhtään mitään, mikä puolestaan herätti Bastilan mielessä lukuisia kysymyksiä hänen tehtävänsä todelliseen luonteeseen liittyen.

Tarkkailiko Aravena häntä itseään – halusiko neuvosto ylimääräisen silmäparin varmistamaan, että Bastila suoritti tehtävänsä niin kuin piti?

Eikö neuvosto luottanut häneen, kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen?

Tarkoittiko se lisäksi sitä, että Sandra tiesi, kuka todellisuudessa oli astunut _Endar Spiren _miehistökannelle?

Se oli kysymys, jota hän ei voinut kysyä ääneen.

_Valloittajan _komentosilta oli palannut hänen uniinsa. Punamusta piirteetön naamio ei kyennyt peittämään rikinkeltaisia silmiä. _Endar Spiren _käytävillä käyskentelevä sotilas oli tauotta hänen ajatuksissaan ja neuvoston katseet tuntuivat pureutuvan hänen selkäänsä valovuosien takaa.

Miksi hän ei kyennyt tekemään sitä tärkeintä, mitä häneltä odotettiin?

Päivien kuluessa Bastilan oli lopulta myönnettävä itselleen, että hän vältteli miestä. Aluksi hän oli perustellut itselleen asiaa kiireellä - olihan hänen kalenterinsa aivan täydellisen täyteen pakattu. Lukuisat taistelulliset yksityiskohdat vaativat hänen huomiotaan. Taistelumeditaatioharjoitteet söivät loput hänen tunneistaan. Hänellä ei ollut aikaa suoda huomiota yksittäiselle sotilaalle, otettakoon, että sotilas liittyi neuvoston määräämään tehtävään. _Hänen_ tehtäväänsä.

Tiedostaessaan Aravenan läsnäolon ja, että neuvosto tuli lähitulevaisuudessa kysymään hänen edistymistään, hän joutui hiljalleen muokkaamaan lähestymistapaansa. Hän oli päättänyt seurata miestä etäältä – varmasti vaivihkaisuus oli turvallisin ja järkevin tapa tässä tilanteessa. Kyllä neuvosto näkisi samoin. Varsinkin kun hänen tehtävänsä liittyi miehen muistoihin, niin eihän hänen tarvinnut varsinaisesti keskustella hänen kanssaan, Bastila oli päätellyt. Itse asiassa keskusteleminen oli täysin turhaa, hän vakuutteli itselleen tuntiessaan hiljaisia huonon omatunnon pistoksia.

Keskusteleminen oli tarpeetonta, sillä miehen mieli oli läsnä, jokaisena hetkenä tämän astuttua laivaan. Bastila aisti levottomat unet, adrenaliinin ja harjoitussaleissa ihon pintaan kihoavan hien. Kasaantuneen turhautumisen. Bastila olisi voinut sulkea silmänsä ja siitä huolimatta hän olisi tiennyt kykenevänsä osoittamaan sormellaan sotamies Eldran Darazia kohden. Sormi olisi osoittanut oikeaan suuntaan. Joka ainoan kerran.

Siksi hänen oli suorastaan naurettavan helppo valita kulkureittinsä laivan käytävillä vailla huolta mieheen törmäämisestä. Ehkä huomenna, hän oli ajatellut päivästä toiseen. Ehkä huomenna hän etsisi aikaa lähestyä miestä ja selvittäisi, miten hän tätä neuvoston luomaa työkalua käyttäisi. Hän voisi antaa miehelle jonkun yksinkertaisen tehtävän, kenties hyödyntää tämän monipuolista kielitaitoa. Tutustuisi tähän ohjelmoituun luonteeseen. Huomenna.

Sellaista huomista ei milloinkaan tullut. Voima oli kierrellyt häntä tyynenä ja hiljaisena. Mikään ei ollut valmistanut häntä Sithien hyökkäykseen.

"_MENE MENE MENE!" Onasi karjui työntäessään hänet pelastuskapseliin._

Se oli ollut yksi viimeisistä kirkkaista muistikuvista seuranneelta määräämättömän pitkältä ajalta.

Hän oli nähnyt _Endar Spiren_ hajoavan kappaleiksi aivan silmiensä edessä. Hän oli tuntenut satojen sielujen yhtäaikaisen kuoleman. Miehen aura oli kadonnut tuskan ja kauhun, katkeilevien ja tyhjyyteen haipuvien elämänlankojen keskelle. Tuntemus miehen olemuksesta ja laivan käytäviä samoavasta läsnäolosta oli vaihtunut rytinään ja paukkeeseen, pimeyteen ja epäselviin, sumeisiin, tuntemattomiin kasvoihin.

Nyt samainen mies istui suoraan häntä vastapäätä nuhruisessa, vanhassa ilmakiiturissa. Tariksen Yläkaupunkia kantavat tummat seinät ja pylväät vilisivät vasemmalta ja oikealta ohitse, ilmassa haisi pakokaasu vahvana ja tunkkaisena. Mies katseli häntä kasvot ilmeettöminä, tutkiva katse tummissa silmissä. Silmät olivat tummanruskeat, tasaisensävyiset ja tavanomaiset.

Ne eivät loistelleet rikinkeltaisina.

Toisin kuin _Valloittajalla_, kun miehen silmät olivat rävähtäneet auki hänen poistettuaan varovaisin ottein ja hionnein käsin savuava naamari tämän kasvoilta. Verenpurkaumien punan ympäröimät kellertävät kuulat olivat lukittuneet hänen kasvoihinsa. Hän tuli muistamaan sen katseen koko lopun ikäänsä.

"_Ma… Tet… s… mm-tään…" mies korisi ja kurlutti, sylkien verta ulos suustaan. _

Punaiseen rannesuojaan verhottu käsi oli kurottautunut haromaan kohti hänen kasvojaan. Tai jotain, jonka mies houreissaan oli kuvitellut sijaitsevan hänen paikallaan. Sokeaa raivoa. Verivana oli valunut huulilta kalpealle leualle ja kiemurrellut kaulalle.

"_Ole aloillasi!" Bastila kivahti. Väsyneenä, turhautuneena ja järkyttyneenä. _

Mies oli totellut. Sillä hän oli ollut edes etäisesti tajuissaan vain tämän lyhyen, ainokaisen hetken. Voimanpurkaus oli päättynyt lähes välittömästi ja rannesuojaan verhottu käsi oli valahtanut lattialle lihasten menettäessä voimansa, metalli iskeytynyt kanteen kuminan säestämänä. Silmien paikalla oli näkynyt vain verestävää valkuaista. Ne olivat kääntyneet ympäri.

Hän ei tiennyt, mistä hän oli saanut voimia raahatessaan miehen pelastuskapseliin, kuolevan aluksen savutessa ja paukkuessa ympärillään. Mies oli tuntunut painavan ainakin tonnin - lihaksia, luuta ja raskasta panssaria. Hän oli viettänyt miehen elottoman ruumiin seurassa kuusi valovuosien mittaista, hiljaista tuntia. Katsellen punaista, lentäneistä metallisirpaleista rokonarpista panssaria, vaimean hengityksen tahdissa hennosti kohoilevaa rintakehää ja kalpeita, veritahraisia kasvoja. Hän oli käärinyt miehen viitasta pehmikkeen tämän pään alle – hän ei vieläkään ymmärtänyt, että miksi – ja antanut ylen sormiensa löytäessä sormenpään kokoiselta alueelta pehmeää, joustavaa massaa siitä, missä kallon olisi kuulunut sijaita.

Aika oli seissyt. Sankari ja pelastaja. Valloittaja. Heidän tuhonsa. Mies oli ollut näitä kaikkia.

"_Miksi teit sen?" hän kuiskasi ääni väristen. "Miksi?" _

Tietysti mies ei ollut vastannut.

Eikä vastausta ollut tullut antamaan samainen mies, joka istui ilmakiiturissa häntä vastapäätä. Mustassa kevyessä taistelupanssarissa, kiiltävänmustat rannesuojat ranteidensa peittona. Kypärä sylissään, vibramiekka vyöllään vasemmalla puolella ja sädepistooli kotelossaan oikealla. Päätellen Sandra Aravenan, Carth Onasin, nuoren twi'lekin ja wookieen rentoutuneesta käytöksestä miehen seurassa, hän ei mitä ilmeisimmin ainakaan ollut yrittänyt surmata heistä ketään. Se vaikutti lupaavalta alulta.

Katse suunnattuna lentoreittiin, wookiee ohjasi kiituria terävin, täsmällisin ottein. Sini-ihoinen twi'lek katseli Bastilaa malttamattomana, odotuksen vilkkuessa ruskeista silmistään, purren huultaan kuin estääkseen sanoja pursuilemasta suustaan. Tyttö oli varmastikin oli hyvin nuori, ehkä vain varhaisen teini-iän kynnyksellä, mutta asiaankuulumattoman raskaasti aseistettu. Ja wookiee. Minkälaisella todennäköisyydellä edes oli mahdollista törmätä wookieen Tariksen Alakaupungissa? Eivätkö nämä viihtyneet käytännössä vain kotiplaneetallaan? Korkeiden puiden muodostamassa viidakossa – ei taivaisiin asti ulottuvien durabetonitalojen koostamassa sellaisessa?

Bastila loi kysyvän silmäyksen Carthiin.

"He ovat luotettavia", Onasi murahti. Bastila kohotti tahtomattaan kulmiaan, kun twi'lek hymyili ja vilkutti hänelle.

Komentaja Onasin parrakkaiden kasvojen näkeminen oli tuntunut helpottavalta. Onasi varmasti oli johtanut joukon hänen luokseen ja todennäköisesti komentaja oli jo varmistanut sukkulan noutamaan heidät. Tuskin miehelle oli myönnetty sitä suunnatonta mitalikasaa aivan syyttä suotta.

"Mitä seuraavaksi, Carth?", Bastila kysyi.

Miehen nimeltä Daraz katse oli tumma ja vakaa. Ei rikinkeltainen.

_Hän ei muista, _Bastila tolkutti itselleen. _Hän ei muista. Joten samperi vieköön käyttäydy sen mukaisesti, että hän ei muista. _

"Meillä on liittolaisia Alakaupungissa", Carth Onasi selosti. "Hankimme sinulle…" mies rykäisi "…tehokkaamman panssarin ja siirrymme Yläkaupunkiin. Meillä on varmistettu tukikohta siellä."

"Kauanko olin poissa?" Bastila kysyi.

"Viisi vuorokautta", Daraz vastasi. Daraz havaitsi hänen hämmästyksensä ja teki automaattisen, mutta väärän olettamuksen.

"Teitte itsestänne varsin vaikeasti tavoiteltavan, padawan Shan", mies totesi mieto virne kasvoillaan.

Kenties hän oli väsynyt. Ja lähestulkoon alasti. Ja kylmissään. Mutta hän oli tuntenut miehen piikin osuvan syvälle.

Pilkkasiko Eldran Daraz häntä? Vaikka heillä oli kestänyt viisi vuorokautta löytää tiensä Alakaupunkiin? Näiltä kahdelta ja… neuvoston aseelta olisi voinut odottaa tehokkaampaa toimintaa. Hänen kanssaan samassa kiiturissa istui – Voima vieköön – Jediritari, Tasavallan laivastossa komentajan arvoon korotettu mies ja… Ja. Eldran Daraz. Ja heillä oli kestänyt… kuinka kauan?

_Viisi vuorokautta!_

_Viisi vuorokautta? Mitä he ovat tehneet - leikkineet turisteja? Heidän taidoillaan olisin voinut odottaa parempaa._

"Ja tämän viiden vuorokauden aikana saitte aikaiseksi… osallistua kiiturikilpailuihin?" hän kysyi pistävään sävyyn. "Kai teillä sentään edes on paluukyyti varmistettuna?"

Ei ollut. Hän näki sen Sandran ja Carthin kasvoista selvästi. Darazin ilme ei antanut ilmi miehen ajatuksia, joten hän kurottautui ja kokeili varovaisesti heidän yhteytensä kautta. Tukahdutettua ärtymystä. Mies suorastaan kihisi ja kupli ärtyneisyyttä. Miehen äänensävy sen sijaan oli tasaisen rauhallinen, täydellisen hillitty.

"Kuten sanoin, arvon neiti Shan leikki varsin vaikeaa tavoiteltavaa. Seuraavaa kertaa ajatellen ehdotan, että et hukkaa itseäsi paikallisen roskapoppoon palkintokuormaan, asettasi toisen vyölle ja vaatteitasi yltäsi."

Tumma katse tuntui pureutuvan hänen ruumiiseensa. Bastila risti kätensä rinnalleen. Hän tunsi itsensä alastomaksi.

"En minä…" hän aloitti terävästi, mutta joutui miehen keskeyttämäksi.

"Siitä puheen ollen: tärisette, padawan Shan", Daraz jatkoi arkiseen sävyyn ja veti rivakalla otteella kaavun harteiltaan. Tumma mytty lensi hänen käsiinsä ja Bastila kietoi sen ympärilleen huolehtien, että hänen eleissään oli määrätietoisuutta joka kertoi miehelle hänen kietoutuvan kaapuun oikeastaan vain siksi, että hän itse oli päättänyt tehdä niin. Kaapu haisi savulle, tulitaistelulle ja miehelle itselleen.

"Tilanne on kinkkinen, Shan", Onasi sanoi. "Sithit ovat saartaneet Tariksen kokonaisuudessaan. Automaattiset lasertykistöt ovat suunnattuina kohti planeettaa. He atomisoivat järjestelmällisesti jokaisen planeetalta lähtevän aluksen."

"Oletteko saaneet yhteyden Tasavaltaan? Edes saaneet sanaa lävitse, että me olemme kunnossa? Neuvosto varmasti lähettäisi tukea."

"Ei ole keinoja ottaa yhteyttä, padawan Shan", Sandra sanoi raskaalla äänellä. "Ja vaikka olisikin… Valtaosa _heidän_ laivastostaan on tämän planeetan kiertoradalla. Tasavallalla ei ole mitään mahdollisuuksia pelastusoperaatioon. Saati… Me emme voi altistaa heitä sellaisille menetyksille, joita he täällä kohtaisivat."

Jedin äänessä kuulsi hienoinen värinä.

"Tasavalta tietää vain, että _Endar Spire _tuhoutui täydellisesti. On erittäin mahdollista, ehkä jopa todennäköistä, että me olemme heidän silmissään kuolleita."

Daraz oli lausunut sanat sellaisella tummalla, vakaalla sävyllä, joka sai jonkin muljahtamaan Bastilan sisimmässä.

Kenties mies oli käyttänyt juurikin samaa äänensävyä käskiessään joukkojaan kohti kuolemaa. Ehkä hänen äänenpainonsa oli ollut identtinen hänen antaessaan käskyn Teloksen…

Bastila huomasi ajatuksissaan pujottaneensa sormensa kaavun vasemmassa kyljessä olevasta, reunoiltaan palaneesta reiästä läpi.

"Lisäksi - ei ole kuin ajan kysymys ennen kuin Sithit tietävät sinun olleen osa tuota aikaisemmin esittämäämme näytöstä", Daraz jatkoi keveämmin ja ilmeisen leppyneenä. "He pystyvät kohdistamaan etsintänsä tehokkaammin ja voimme olettaa heidän tekevän juuri niin. Ensimmäinen ja tärkein vaihe on häivyttää jälkemme ja vetää mahdollisimman paljon välimatkaa itsemme ja Alakaupungin välille ennen kuin he ovat perässämme."

_Vain te olette jäljellä_, Bastila ajatteli. Tiedostus tuntui vavahduttavalta. Hänen takiansa _Endar Spirestä _ei ollut enää edes pienintä kaikuakaan Voimassa. Eikä Eldran Daraz… Daraz ei ollut mitään, mitä hän oli neuvoston antaman raportin perusteella olettanut.

Ei kai neuvosto voinut olla tehnyt virhettä?

_Hän ei muista. Niin kauan, kun hän ei muista, kaikki on hyvin. Ja hän ei tule muistamaan – mitään ei ollut tehtävissä – niin he sanoivat. Joten noudata ohjeitasi. _

* * *

><p>"Varmistettu tukikohta" oli Bastilan mielestä aavistuksen liiallisen positiivisessa valossa esitetty nimike kuvaamaan pientä, kahden huoneen ja kylpyhuoneen koostamaa, nuhjuista ja hämärää asuntoa Tariksen Yläkaupungissa. Sänkyjä oli kaksi kappaletta. Pöytä oli pieni ja likainen. Valopaneeleista osapuilleen puolet olivat sammuneet, todennäköisesti iäksi.<p>

Daraz valtasi ensimmäisenä pöydän. Bastila oli jo pariin otteeseen nähnyt miehen tarkastelevan kulmat rypyssä pistooliaan Beksien tukikohdassa ja näytti ilmeisen pakkomielteiseltä tekemään asialle jotain. Miehen selkä peitti valtaosan näkyvyydestä, mutta nähtävästi tähän johonkin liittyi aseen purkaminen alkutekijöihinsä ja joka ainoan nippelin huolellinen puhdistaminen. Bastilan mielenkiinto tapahtuman seuraamiseen oli loppunut jonnekin niille main.

Puhuessaan liittolaisista Carth oli tarkoittanut yhtä monista Alakaupungin kiiturijengeistä. Bastila oli suhtautunut tietoon ynseästi, tiedostaessaan jengien yhteyden Tariksessa vallitsevaan rikollisuuteen ja tuntiessaan vaistomaista halua säilyttää mahdollisimman selvää välimatkaa moiseen. Se ei varsinaisesti ollut auttanut, että lyhyeksi jäänyt vierailu Beksien tukikohdassa oli sujunut erikoisissa merkeissä. Bastila ei halunnut tietää, kuinka sieltä oli löytynyt juuri hänen kokoaan ollut vaaleanruskea kevyt taisteluasu. Tai minkä jo ilmeisesti tapahtuneen ihmeen vuoksi Beksit tummaihoisen johtajansa kannoilla olivat kohdelleet Darazia kuin suurta sankaria – miehen itsensä suhtautuessa selkääntaputuksiin etäisen välinpitämättömästi. Hän oli ollut ripauksen tyytyväisempi saadessaan yllensä säädyllisen asustuksen sen sijaan, että kulkisi lähestulkoon vaatteitta. Tai _sen_ _miehen_ viitassa.

Hän ei myös ymmärtänyt, mitä tekemistä wookieella ja twi'lekillä oli heidän kanssansa, eikä hänen seurueensa vaikuttanut panostavan asian selventämiseen lainkaan. Bastila kuitenkaan ei ollut kysynyt asiaa miehen neuvottua kaksikolle reitin tähän samaiseen asuntoon – Carth ja Sandra kun vaikuttivat suhtautuvan tähän arkipäiväisesti. Ehkäpä yllättävistä liittolaisista tuli olemaan hyötyä heille tulevaisuudessa. Näin hän toivoi.

"Sandra, Carth – keskustellaan", Bastila sanoi. "Mitä vaihtoehtoja meillä on?"

Sandra loi kysyvän silmäyksen Darazin selkää kohden. Tummahiuksinen mies piti katseensa keskittyneesti kiinni pöydän pinnan läheisyydessä toimittamaansa askareessa ja jätti ilmeisen täysin huomiotta häntä kohdanneen neuvonpidollisen ulkopuolisuuden. Osien määrä pöydällä oli kasvanut – mies näytti purkaneen toisenkin aseen kappaleiksi.

"Tarvitsemme aluksen Sithien laukaisutunnuksilla", Carth sanoi. "Se on varmaa. Muussa tapauksessa emme pääse edes kiertoradalle. Joten meillä on kaksi vaihtoehtoa: vallata lähtevä Sith-alus, jossa nämä tuoreimmat tunnukset ovat jo valmiina, tai hankkia laukaisukoodi ja käyttää siviilialusta."

"Arviolta kymmenen mailin säteellä on kaksi tai kolme tukikohtaa", Sandra jatkoi. "Muut ovat väliaikaisia miehitystukikohtia, mutta näistä yhden muistelen olleen keskeinen rahtiliikenteen laskeutumisalusta. He todennäköisesti ovat hyödyntäneet tätä mahdollisuutta."

"Unohdan ajoittain, että olet täältä kotoisin, Sandra", Carth sanoi lievä hymy parrakkailla kasvoillaan.

"Eli kohde on selvä", Bastila totesi. Hän tunsi helpotusta havaitessaan tilanteen olevan vähemmän toivoton kuin hän oli taannoin kiiturin kyydissä olettanut.

"Tunkeutuminen on se, mikä minua huolestuttaa", Carth sanoi. Mies hieroi partaansa kuin ohimennen - vahvistaen tiedostamattaan mietteliästä olemustaan.

He olivat yhtä mieltä siitä, että kohde vaati äärimmäisen tarkkaa tutustumista ennen hyökkäyksen toteuttamista. Tukikohta tuli olemaan tiiviisti miehitetty ja he olisivat lukumäärällisesti auttamatta alakynnessä, se oli täysin varmaa. He tarvitsivat tarkempaa tietoa mahdollisista heikoista kohdista, jotka mahdollistivat äänettömän tunkeutumisen. Pohjapiirros todennäköisesti oli hankittavissa. Vartioinnin vahvuus oli selvitettävissä ulkopuolelta. He päättivät jakautua kahteen ryhmään maksimoidakseen tukikohdan valvonnan tehokkuuden ja työskennelläkseen vuorokaudenkäynnin ympäri. Ja tässä vaiheessa neuvonpitoa Bastila havaitsi menettäneensä oman äänioikeutensa.

"Sinun täytyy levätä, Bastila", Sandra totesi painokkaasti. "Kokemuksesi oli rankka ja et ole vielä saanut lainkaan aikaa toipua."

"Minä olen täysin kunnossa, Aravena."

"Olen samaa mieltä", Carth täydensi. "Sotilas lepää silloin, kun voi ja nyt on sinun hetkesi levätä, Bastila. Minä ja Sandra jatkamme tänä yönä. Niin on paras."

Bastila puisteli turhautuneena päätään, mutta tuntematta halua päästää äänekkäitä vastalauseita, päätti alistua kohtaloonsa. Hän jatkaisi aamulla siitä, mihinkä Sandra ja Carth jäisivät. Darazin seurassa.

Äänekäs ja selkeä latausliikkeen naksahdus keskeytti hetkeksi heidän keskustelunsa täydellisesti. Daraz oli viimeinkin saanut koottua aseensa ja käänteli pistooliaan, analysoiden lopputulosta tutkivalla silmällä. Pistooli näytti… erilaiselta. Muutaman sekunnin asetta silmäiltyään Bastila ymmärsi, että sen ulkoasussa riitelivät keskenään Tasavallan taistelupistooli ja mandalorialaiseen tyyliin voimakennon osalta raskaampi ase.

"Teitkö siihen juuri _laittoman _muokkauksen?" Carth kysyi kuivasti.

"En niin laitonta, kuin olisin toivonut", Daraz tunnusti. "Ilman kunnollisia työkaluja tämä on hankala toteuttaa. Ja emmehän halua, että tämä räjähtää jonkun käsille."

Tummahiuksinen nuorempi mies hymyili miedosti, mutta vakavoitui nopeasti. Darazin katse terävöityi.

"Taktiikkanne vaatii hieromista", nuorempi sotilas sanoi. "Millaisia Sith-aluksia tämän planeetan pinnalla on? Siirtymäetäisyys on maksimissaan kiertoradalle ja takaisin, eli miehistön- ja tavarankuljetusta – ei muuta. Puhutaan siis sukkuloista. Paljon tilaa, vähän nopeutta, surkeammin potenssiin kaksi ketteryyttä. Ainakaan minä en itsesuojelullisista syistä tunne halua väistellä sen ohjaimissa _interdictorien _tykkejä ja tähtihävittäjiä. Itse asiassa näen tällaisen erinomaisena keinona testata Sithien kilpiteknologian tehokkuutta."

Daraz työnsi pistoolin vyökoteloon.

"Sillä tämähän on edessä, eikö vain? Viimeistään siinä vaiheessa, kun irtaudumme saartomuodostelmasta", mies jatkoi kuin ohimennen.

Carthin suu oli kiristynyt viivaksi.

* * *

><p><em>::Minulla on nälkä:: <em>Zaalbar sanoi.

"Aina sinulla on", Mission vastasi, piikitellen ystäväänsä. "Mutta pysähdytään vain… Ei kai meillä niin kiire ole, ettemme ehtisi haukata muutamaa suupalaa? Varsinkin, kun voi hyvin olla viimeinen kerta, kun olemme täällä. Mieti sitä, Z!"

_::Meillä on pitkä matka edessämme, Mission.:: _wookiee totesi rauhallisesti.

Yhteisymmärryksessä he kääntyivät Javyarin cantinan ovista sisään ja pujottelivat väkimassan lomassa tiskille.

Missionin koko maallinen omaisuus oli mahtunut hyvin hänen selässään olevaan reppuun. Aikaisemmin elämässään hän oli ajatellut, että olisi mukavaa omistaa omaisuutta, kenties muutaman huonekalun ja oman asunnon jossain Tariksen laitamilla. Zaalbarkin olisi voinut asua siellä. Nyt hän oli iloinen, ettei hänen ollut tarvinnut lajitella tavaroitaan otettaviin ja jätettäviin. Toisaalta, hänen olonsa oli puoliksi haikea.

_::Tiedät, Mission, ettei sinun tarvitse lähteä. Taris on sinun kotisi.:: _Zaalbar sanoi tilattuaan kaksi annosta itselleen ja yhden Missionille. Iso-Z varmasti tulisi kaipaamaan Tariksen ruokaa, Mission arveli. Ei kai avaruusaluksen keittiöstä saanut yhtä hyvää nerf-pataa?

"Älä puhu hölmöjä, Z! Tietysti minä lähden mukaasi. Kuinka sinä pärjäisit, jos minä en olisi pitämässä sinusta huolta?"

Zaalbar naurahti.

_::Mitä mieltä olet Eldranista? Luuletko, että tein oikean päätöksen?::_

"Minusta hän vaikuttaa hyvältä mieheltä ja sehän on tärkeintä. Ja hän on aivan hirvittävän taitava! Muistatkos, kuinka hän ampui sen gamorrealaisen?"

_::Minä olen hänelle elämäni velkaa, Mission.::_

"Kuka tietää, minkälaiset seikkailut meitä odottavat! Ehkä pääsemme näkemään Coruscantin… Tai pääsemme jonkun _hammerheadin _kyytiin! Ajattele, Zaalbar…"

Zaalbarin katse ohjautui jonnekin hänen selkänsä taakse ja Mission keskeytti. Hänellä ei ollut vaikeuksia havaita, mikä oli kiinnittänyt hänen ystävänsä huomion. Itse asiassa hän olisi epäillyt jättäneen silmänsä Gadonin lailla jonnekin matkan varrelle, mikäli hänen takanaan seisova mies olisi jäänyt huomiotta.

Mies oli hyvin pitkä. Vähintään päänmitan _pitkää _ihmistä pidempi. Ja hänen vartensa oli järeän lihaksikas. Teräviä silmiä ympäröivät kasvot olivat juonteikkaat ja ryhmyiset, arpien rikkoessa miehen piirteitä vielä ennestäänkin. Vielä kuitenkin omalta osaltaan jopa miehen itsensä mittasuhteille naureskeli massiivinen kivääri tämän käsissä. Se olisi näyttänyt suurelta jopa Zaalbarin käpälöissä… Mission ei ymmärtänyt, kuinka moista esinettä oli mahdollista kohottaa. Saati sitten kantaa tasaisessa otteessa ja ilmeisen valmiina kääntämään sen piipun osoittamaan suoraan hänen rintakehäänsä.

Ensimmäistä kertaa vuosiin Mission päätti hillitä kielensä.

Sillä Mission oli nähnyt miehen aikaisemminkin. Hän tiesi, kuka mies oli. Hän tunsi käsiensä kääntyvän palloksi - sormiensa puristuvan toistensa ympärille.

"Te kaksi. Minulla on teille asiaa", mandalorialainen murahti.

* * *

><p>"Sir?" Sithin keisarikunnan laivaston amiraali Saul Karath kysyi. Hänen kurkkuaan kuivasi. Hän suoristi lakkiaan kuin varmuuden vuoksi. Itse asiassa koko perhanan lakki tuntui kuristavan hänen kalloaan kasaan.<p>

Sithin musta lordi Darth Malak seisoi hänen edessään _Leviathanin_ komentosillalla. Selin, kädet ristittyinä rinnalla, tumman viitan peittäessä hänen punaisen taistelupukunsa ja laskeutuen lähes maahan asti. Malak ei reagoinut. Musta lordin katse oli liimaantunut sinivihreän planeetan kupuun, joka peitti valtaosan komentosillan ikkunoiden suomasta näkymästä. Kuin Malak aikoisi kaivaa Shanin planeetan syövereistä esiin vain silkan katseensa voimalla. Karath oli valmis uskomaan tällaisen teon olevan mahdollinen.

"Tiedustelumme on saanut uutta tietoa Bastila Shanin sijainnista", Karath jatkoi. "Alakaupungissa on taisteltu. Bandonin joukot ilmoittivat tunteneensa jotain Voimassa. Takavarikoimme kyseessä olevan sijainnin turvakameranauhat ja vaikuttaa siltä, että Shan oli jonkun paikallisen joukkion vankina. Ilmeisesti häntä oli tarkoitus käyttää palkintona jengien välisessä kilpailussa. Mutta. Kameranauhoitukset näyttävät selkeästi hänen tulevan vapautetuksi. Häkistä."

Karath joutui nielaisemaan.

"Bandon on varma, että kyseessä oli kaksi… Jediä. Mies ja nainen."

Muutos mustan lordin ryhdissä oli havaittava. Karathin ei tarvinnut omata jedivoimia nähdäkseen sähköisenä kipunoivan raivon.

"Ketkä ovat nämä kaksi Jediä?" Malak jyrähti.

"Emme tiedä", Karath vastasi. Äkillisesti hänelle oli tullut erittäin kuuma. "Kumpikin oli naamioinut kasvonsa. Näkyvyys oli heikko. He onnistuivat välttämään kamerat. Käymme parasta aikaa _Endar Spiren_ miehistölistausta läpi selvittääksemme heidän henkilöllisyytensä. Weyron saa vahvistaa."

"Bastila Shan on Tasavallan hallussa", Sithin musta lordi murahti karheasti, edelleenkin kääntymättä häneen päin. "Olen pettynyt, Karath. Lasken tämän sinun epäonnistumiseksesi."

Sanoissa oli alkavan lopun kaikua.

"Meillä on erinomainen arvio naisen sijainnista, milord", Karath jatkoi. "Olen kaksinkertaistanut miesvahvuuden tällä alueella. Haravoimme sen metri metriltä, laidasta laitaan. Paikallistamme Shanin."

"Se ei tule riittämään, amiraali."

Kylmät väreet kulkivat koko Karathin selän pituudelta hänen kuunnellessaan mustan lordin antamat käskyt.

* * *

><p>Bastilalla ei ollut minkäänlaista tiedostusta ajankohdasta, jolloin hän oli onnistunut nukahtamaan.<p>

…_Piirteetön punamusta naamio peittää hänen kasvonsa. _

_Mutta hän tietää miehen katsovan itseensä. Ja kuin pilkatakseen, mies raottaa suojaustaan. Vain silmänräpäykseksi. Näyttääkseen ylivertaisuutensa heille kaikille -_

_- Sädehtivää, puhdasta voimaa. Mustaa ja valkoista. Kietoutuneena yhteen päättymättömäksi spiraaliksi. Musta ja valkoinen ovat yhtä. _

"_Et voi voittaa, Revan!" hän kuulee itsensä huutavan. _

_Revan ei vastaa. Mandalorialainen naamio on läpitunkematon. Punainen ja musta leikkaavat terävissä kulmissa. _

_Hän katsoo, kun Sithin musta lordi kohottaa verenpunaisella liekillä palavan valosapelinsa. Sen terä osoittaa suoraan hänen sydämeensä. _

_Et voi voittaa, Revan! Minä en voi antaa sinun voittaa! Sinun osaltasi tämä päättyy _nyt_, Darth Revan!_

Bastila säpsähti hereille. Sydämensä jyskytys korvissaan pauhaten hän räpytti silmiään. Ensin kerran ja sitten toistamiseen. Vasta tällöin hän ymmärsi, mikä seikka todellisuudessa oli kiskonut hänet valveille.

Voima aaltoili villinä; myrkyllisenä ja hätäisenä. Kipu, tuska, pahoinvointi… Vaara – hän tunsi ne kaikki ominaan.

_Hän?_

Daraz oli poissa – miehen aikaisemmin majoittama vuode ammotti tyhjänä. Voima kuohui.

_Se mies on ongelmissa!_

Bastila puski itsensä istumaan ja sitten jaloilleen, viimeisimpienkin väsymyksen rippeiden haihtuessa hänen mielestään. Nainen laski sormensa vyöhönsä kiinnitetylle valosapelille, valmiina herättämään kullankeltaisena hehkuvan kaksoisterän henkiin ja iskemään maahan jokaisen mahdollisen tunkeilijan.

Ylimääräisiä vieraita ei ollut. Asunto oli autio. Kuullessaan erittäin inhimillisen äänen kylpyhuoneesta, hän ymmärsi asioiden todellisen laidan. Mies kakoi.

Bastila asteli äänettömin askelin kylpyhuoneen ovelle ja kurkisti varovaisesti sisälle.

Selin oveen päin kyykistyneenä, pää syvälle käsiensä väliin painuneena, Daraz nojasi raskaasti kylpyhuoneen metalliseen pönttöön, kuin se olisi ollut ainoa asia pitämässä miestä pystyssä. Paita oli tummana myttynä lattialla ja paljaat hartiat kohoilivat raskaiden hengenvetojen tahdissa.

Voima oli hiljentynyt huudosta kuiskaukseksi, vain hiljaisena ilmassa väreileväksi kaiuksi. Bastila kurottautui varovaisesti ja tunnusteli Voiman avulla. Ja törmäsi muuriin. Paksuun, korkeaan, läpitunkemattomaan. Se ei hohkanut kylmyyttä eikä lämpöä. Se vain oli, yhtä vakaana ja vankkumattomana kuin galaksi hänen ympärillään. Hän ei aistinut minkäänlaisia tuntemuksia, ei edes elämää - kuin mies ei olisi lainkaan olemassa ja hänen ruumiinsa oli vain tyhjä kuori.

"Bastila Shan… Jätä minut." Mies lausui sanat kääntymättä, suomatta häneen katsettakaan. Ääni oli karhea ja tumma ja Bastila koki vaistomaisen halun kääntyä kannoillaan ja poistua huoneesta.

Hän terästäytyi ja risti kätensä rinnalleen.

_Voiman kautta, sinä olet hänen komentava upseerinsa. Se hirviö, mikä hän on ollut, on poissa. Hän on vain uppiniskainen sotilas. Eikä sinun tarvitse kuunnella komentoja häneltä. _

"Ei käy, Daraz", Bastila sanoi. "Minun ei tarvitse tukeutua Voimaan nähdäkseni, että et ole kunnossa. Oletko sairas? Minun on oltava tietoinen, mikäli ryhmässäni on joku, joka ei ole voimissansa, enkä salli asian vähättelyä."

Mies kohotti päänsä ja loi häneen tumman, sivuttaisen silmäyksen. Miehen silmät verestivät ja varjot silmien alla olivat syvät. Mutta katse oli vakaa ja rauhallinen, intensiivinen. Kova.

"Olen kunnossa. Jätä minut rauhaan." Lause ei ollut pyyntö, vaikka äänensävystä ei kuultanut tunteita. Se oli käsky ja Bastila otti sen vastaan haasteena.

"En, ennen kuin olen aivan varma", hän sanoi tiukasti.

Irrottamatta katsettaan naisen kasvoista, Daraz kohottautui rauhallisesti, nousten koko pituuteensa. Hapuilematta ja ottamatta tukea. Hän kieltäytyi varsinaisesti arvioimasta, mutta hänen oli myönnettävä itselleen, että sotamies Eldran Daraz oli pitänyt itsensä varsin erinomaisessa kunnossa. Lukuun ottamatta hailakoita arpia, joita oli muutama merkitsemässä miehen rintakehää, rinnassa ja kyljessä, vaaleina ja ilkeinä. Hän oli kuullut miehen taistelleen usein aivan etulinjassa, itseään ja omaa ruumistaan säälimättä. Bastila oli valmis uskomaan sen.

Bastila ajatteli: _Kuinka paljon olet vuodattanut verta Tasavallalle? Ja kuinka moni noista on syntynyt… taistellessasi Sithin keisarikunnan puolesta? _

"Oletko varmistunut?" mies murahti. Darazin aura tuntui tavanomaiselta ja luonnolliselta, päästäen lävitse tuntemuksia lievästä väsymyksestä ja turhautumisesta. Mutta siitä huolimatta miehen eleissä oli jotain erikoista, jotain …ristiriitaista, jota Bastila ei aivan saanut paikannettua. Se sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa epävarmaksi.

Olivatko miehen kädet hetkellisesti olleet puristuneet nyrkeiksi?

Bastila ei saanut kysymykseensä vastausta, sillä ne samaiset kädet olivat jo kulkeneet miehen housuille, kun tämä napitti nopein, varmoin ottein sepalustaan auki. Hetkellisesti hän unohti kaiken muun.

"Daraz!" Bastila henkäisi tyrmistyneenä ja mies keskeytti puuhansa. Tämän katseessa oli pilkahdus huvittuneisuutta. Samankaltaista ilkikurisuutta kuin voisi olettaa kissan tuntevan, kun se on saanut ahdistettua hiiren nurkkaan ja tietää lopun olevan vain saaliilla leikittelyä ennen ateriaa.

"Minun varmaan ei tarvitse muistuttaa, että tämä on kylpyhuone. Menen suihkuun ja menen sinne nyt. Tällä punaisella sekunnilla. Neiti Shan on tervetullut jäämään katselemaan tai liittymään seuraan, mikäli ei muulla tavoin koe varmistuvansa minun terveydentilastani."

Bastila pakeni tuntien kasvavan kuumotuksen poskillaan. Hän puski oven kiireisellä iskulla kiinni niin, että se tömähti karmejaan vasten.

_Mokoma… Röyhkeä miehenhyväkäs!_

* * *

><p>Hymyilin valjusti Jedin sulkiessa oven rivakasti takanaan.<p>

Riisuin hien kostuttamat vaatteeni ja astuin suihkuun. Tunsin täriseväni veden valuessa harteilleni, tuoreen, karvaan ellotuksen aallon vyöryessä ruumiini ylitse. Varmistuin hätäisesti nostamani suojauksen eheydestä. Shanilla ei ollut asiaa ajatuksiini – ei nyt.

Eikä koskaan.

Painoin molemmat nyrkkini viileää seinään vasten, veden rummuttaessa selkääni ja suljin silmäni. Siellä hän oli – viereisessä huoneessa ja läheisyytensä vahvana tajuntani rajamailla. Ja jostain Voiman kiroamasta syystä hänellä oli oikotie – suoranainen galaktinen valtaväylä – minun kalloni sisälle. Olin nostanut suojaukseni vaistomaisesti aistiessani naisen lähestyvän – vaistomaisesti ja kenties reippaasti liian aggressiivisesti. Mutta nainen ei ollut reagoinut nostamalla valosapeliaan. Se riitti varmentamaan minulle, että en ollut paljastunut.

Voima lauloi kuin tumma seireeni kaikkialla ympärilläni, viekoitellen lähestymään, juopumaan sen kaikkinaisuudesta. Muistikuvat värisyttivät ruumistani. Tuore, nälkäinen raivo poreili sisimmässäni. Nojasin siihen. Tumma onkalo - pohjaton silmä katsoi minua vastaan.

_Hallinta. Kaikki lähtee hallinnasta. _

Viimeistelläkseni hämäyksen, annoin kevyen tuntemuksen olon helpottumisesta valua lävitse - ja jouduin pinnistelemään säilyttääkseni ponnistuksesta väreilevät kilvet paikoillaan. _Helvetti, _kirosin mielessäni_._ Voima tuntui jäykältä ja uppiniskaiselta. Se ei ympäröinyt minua auliina kuin aikaisemmin, vaan vikuroi kuin nuori varsa – äksynä ja vallattomana. Tunsin jokaisella solullani ja hermoradallani, etten ollut kohottanut kättäni sitä kohden yli puoleen vuoteen.

Se puoli vuotta oli antanut Malakille melkoisen etumatkan. Puoli vuotta olin katsellut maailmaa tyhjin, sokein silmin.

Eikä minulla liiemmin ollut aikaa harjoitella tai palautella oppimaani mieleeni. Viisi minuuttia – sen verran aikaa kykenin tarjoamaan itselleni. Sillä jossain vaiheessa utelias Jedinainen kävisi vieläkin uteliaammaksi. Kenties tunnustelisi yhteyttämme otollisella hetkellä… Riskit olivat olemassa. Niiden kieltäminen ei milloinkaan ollut vienyt pitkälle.

Sinänsä viisi minuuttia on helvetin vähän aikaa mihinkä hyvänsä. Siinä ajassa syö nopean kenttälounaan tai juo kupin caffaa. Siinä ajassa ehtii kuulemaan nopean tilannekatsauksen. Siinä jopa on mahdollista seurata tiivistä päätösketjua ensimmäisestä ajatuksesta johtopäätökseen saakka. Toisaalta olin usein ollut tilanteissa, jolloin viisikin minuuttia olisi ollut poikkeuksellista luksusta - kuin loma autiolla paratiisiplaneetalla, sateenvarjolla koristeltu kirkkaanvärinen ja tuhdisti alkoholilla varustettu juoma kourassa. Minä olin päättänyt elämästä ja kuolemasta lyhyemmässäkin ajassa, muistutin itseäni. Viisi minuuttia sai riittää aivan mainiosti seuraavan siirron muotoilemiseen.

Nyt pystyin tarjoamaan itselleni mahdollisuuden kursia tietoisuuteni kasaan hajanaisista repaleista näiden muutaman olemattoman minuutin puitteissa – runnomaan selviä raja-aitoja itseni ja marionetin välille. Luovin muistojen sakeassa vesistössä, tarun ja totuuden rajamaastoissa ja sivalsin puhdas logiikka aseenani niitä kokemuksien aihioita, joilla ei ollut sijaa minun tarinassani. Ymmärsin, että viisi minuuttia ei tulisi riittämään. Ehkä ei edes kokonainen elinikä.

_Hallinta. _

Mitä miehen kuuluu minun tilanteessani tehdä? Menettää järkensä? Kaatua selälleen ja nauraa sekopäisenä elämänsä oikukkuudelle? Antaa vihansa kalvaa sisuskalunsa, kunnes jäljellä on vain kuumana hohkaavaa tyhjyyttä? Kenties. Jos luovuttaminen kuuluu sanavarastoon.

Jos antaa itsensä alistua.

Jos sallii sen kaltaisen heikkouden osana itseään.

_Keskity. Ota se hallintaasi. Vaihe kerrallaan. _

Menetykset – taktiset tai suunnittelemattomat – ovat osa sodankäyntiä. Menetyksiä on opittava kantamaan. Kenties vasta nyt aloin ymmärtämään edes jollain rajallisella mittapuulla, kuinka minua oli rampautettu. Mutta minä olin saanut haluamani. Olin halunnut vastauksia ja Voima oli antanut ne minulle. Aikaisemminkaan Voima ei milloinkaan ollut kysynyt minulta, oliko hetki sopiva. Ei tullut kysymään tulevaisuudessakaan. Eikä minun ollut tarpeen pitää siitä, mitä minulle annettiin.

Siitä, miten _he _olivat toimineet – kuinka _he _olivat antaneet itsensä vajota kaikkien periaatteidensa alapuolelle.

Minun alapuolelleni.

Todellakin, minuun oli istutettu syöpä. He olivat luoneet tietoisuuden ja asettaneet sen _minun _ruumiiseeni. _Minun _aivoihini. Korvanneet pääni sisällön toisella. Surmanneet minut ja pyrkineet varmistamaan, että pysyn kuolleena. He olivat…

Hehkuvin raivo poreili sisälläni ja jouduin koostamaan ajatukseni uudelleen rauhoittuakseni.

_Muista – hallinta. Nainen havaitsee, jos suojaus rakoilee piirunkaan verran. _

Tai. Ehkä.

…Kenties se, mitä he olivat luoneet, oli ase. Ja aseita minä ymmärsin.

Neuvostolta saamani _lahja _se ei muistuttanut muodoltaan valosapelia, mutta niin kauan kuin en voinut päästä siitä eroon, saatoin käyttää sitä.

Neuvosto luuli luoneensa marionetin. He olivat olleet väärässä ja ennen kaikkea he olivat olleet tietämättömiä. Sillä heidän sinettinsä olivat olleet paperia verrattuna niihin, joista olin jo kerran, aikoinaan, murtautunut lävitse. Heillä ei ollut ymmärrystä todellisesta vallasta mielen ylitse. Tietysti heillä ei ollut. Mutta niin kauan kuin he eivät tienneet, heidän valtansa oli vain näennäistä. Sokeaa. Tyhjää.

_Vaihe kerrallaan. _

Neuvosto oli vähäpätöinen, toistaiseksi. Todellinen uhka kiersi Tariksen kiertorataa. Enkä voinut tehdä mitään niin kauan kuin Bastila Shan oli minusta kahden metrin etäisyydellä.

_Vaihe kerrallaan. Ba'slan shev'la. Järjestäydy uudelleen. Näin se menee. _

Kuivasin itseni päällisin puolin paitaani ja puettuani astuin ulos kylpyhuoneessa. Ei syytä säikytellä Jediä enempää. Nainen istui vuoteellaan teräksenharmaat silmät suunnattuina jonnekin huoneen takaseinään. Hänen suunsa näytti jännittyvän aavistuksen – kuin merkkinä, ettei hän ollut vielä antanut täysin anteeksi. Ymmärrettävää, mutta tarpeetonta uhmaa.

Hän katseli ääneti, kun kävelin panssarilleni. Annoin käteni viivähtää hetken panssarin selkätaskulla varmistuakseni valosapelin olevan edelleenkin paikallaan. Aistin kysymyksen hänen mielessään pujottaessani panssarin ylleni. Nainen ei vielä toistaiseksi yrittänyt salata auraansa. Se oli lupaava merkki.

Helvetti – olin hädin tuskin jaloillani, tiedostin. Jouduin käyttämään liikaa voimiani vain salatakseni heikkouteni ja pitääkseni liikkeeni tasaisina, häivyttääkseni lihaksieni sisällä tuntuvaa vaimeaa tärinää. Tarvitsin etäisyyttä naiseen – välimatkaa, joka vaimentaisi yhteyttämme. Halusin upota Voimaan ja antaa sen tyynenviileän ja uudistavan läsnäolon jälleen palata osaksi minua.

Kiinnittäessäni rannesuojia paikoilleen, hän vihdoin avasi suunsa.

"Daraz, oletko lähdössä?" hän kysyi vastausta vaativaan sävyyn.

Nyökkäsin. "Lähden tiedustelemaan."

"Etkä lähde", hän havainnoi. "_Exchange _on mielessäsi, eikö vain? Olen täysin samaa mieltä komentaja Onasin kanssa – siihen yhteistyöhön sisältyy aivan liian paljon riskejä."

_Bastila, helpottaisiko päätöksentekoasi, jos sanoisin uskovani taivaan romahtavan niskaamme aivan hetkenä minä hyvänsä? Vain siksi, koska sinun kunnianarvoisa takamuksesi ei ole Leviathanin kyydissä. _

Jedin, korjaan: padawanin - olennon, joka ei minun mittapuullani ollut edes täysivaltainen vastustaja - komentava äänensävy oli myrkkyä suonissani. Taistelin pysyäkseni rauhallisena ja mielessäni viivähti hetkellisesti _Valloittajan _komentosillan tapahtumien toisinto uudistetulla käsikirjoituksella. Hän ei ollut nostanut vahvaa suojausta eikä hänen kätensä edes ollut valosapelin ympärillä – todennäköisesti ehtisin toimia täysin yllättäen, arvioin huvikseni. Olin ollut tietoinen epätyypillisestä yhteydestämme riittävän kauan tiedostaakseni, että ainoa tehokas ja vuorenvarma keino poistaa sen olemassaolo oli poistaa Bastila yhtälöstä. Malak jopa saattaisi ehtiä tekemään tämän minun puolestani.

Mutta toistaiseksi hänen arvonsa oli määrittelemätön, eli en saanut antautua impulsiivisille mieliteoille. Sattumalla ei ollut minkäänlaista tekemistä silloin, kun Voima oli kyseessä. Se tarkoitti, että minun täytyi pohtia naisen käyttötarkoitusta. Jouduin siis hyväksymään, että nainen oli osa elämääni ainakin siihen asti, kunnes Malak tyhjentäisi _Interdictor-_sotalaivojen lasertykistöt kohti Tariksen pintaa. Teloksen pohjalta arvioiden ei ollut vaikeuksia nähdä, mitä silloin tapahtuisi. Tällöin katsoisin ongelman ratkaisseen itse itsensä.

"Mitä sitten, jos Sandra ja Onasi eivät onnistu? Mitä, jos he havaitsevat lentotukikohtaan tunkeutumisen mahdottomaksi?", kysyin. "Mikä on seuraava vaihtoehto?

Hän vastasi hiljaisuudella.

"Minä lähden nyt", sanoin vakaaseen sävyyn.

"Minä tulen mukaasi", hän totesi. Hänen reaktionsa ei yllättänyt minua.

"Ei käy, Shan. Riskit ovat liian suuret. Muistaakseni kasvosi keikkuvat tällä hetkellä planeetan etsityimpien listan kärkisijoilla", huomautin kuivasti peittäessäni panssarini viitallani.

"Muistutan, Daraz, että olet tekemisissä Jedin kanssa. Meillä on kyky pysyä näkymättöminä."

Kiristelin hampaitani. Minulla ei ollut aikaa tällaiseen. Hänelläkään ei ollut aikaa tällaiseen. Hän ei vain vielä tiennyt sitä vielä.

"Pysyttele sitten näkymättömissä. Pysyttele tässä asunnossa. Jonkun joka tapauksessa täytyy jäädä tänne odottamaan toisen paluuta. Joko sinun tai minun."

Katsoin häntä suoraan silmiin. Teräksenharmaa katse ei väistänyt, vaikka aistin yhteytemme kautta hänen sisällään vallitsevan kääpiökasvuisen sotatilan.

"Ja jos se olen minä, voimme sulkea toisen paluukyytivaihtoehdon välittömästi pois. Kaikki on tällöin vain yhden kortin varassa."

Olin onnistunut pakottamaan ääneni rauhalliseksi, jopa levolliseksi.

"Annan sinulle kaksi tuntia, Daraz", hän sanoi. "Tämän jälkeen odotan sinun palaavan takaisin raportoimaan."

"Viisi, Shan", totesin. "Kaksi tuntia on pelleilyä. Kahdessa tunnissa ehdin tuskin edes pyyhkiä saappaani Alakaupungin kynnysmattoon. Mikäli Jedi ja Onasi havaitsevat saavansa jotain hyödyllistä aikaiseksi, emme voi odottaa heitä takaisin ennen aamunkoittoa. Mikäli he palaavat aikaisemmin, he ovat epäonnistuneet ja tällöin ainoa todellinen mahdollisuutemme päästä tältä planeetalta on _Exchangen _omistaman laivan kyydissä_. _Joten voit aivan hyvin antaa minulle viisi tuntia."

Sitä paitsi viisi tuntia tarkoitti kolmea tuntia pidempää etumatkaa. Kolme tuntia enemmän aikaa karistaa syöpäläiset iholtani, ajattelin.

"Hyvä on, Daraz. Saat viisi tuntia."

Nyökkäsin. En luonut Jediin enää katsettakaan, vaan huputettuani pääni astuin asunnosta ulos. Nainen ei seurannut.

En ollut havainnut naisesta sellaista tympeää alistuneisuutta, jota usein näkee vastapuolessa kiivaan väittelyn jälkeen, kun tämä näkee voittajan argumentoinnin aukottomaksi. Eikä hän _helvetin_ varmasti ollut päästämässä _minua _vaeltamaan täydellisellä vapaudella Tariksen kaduille. Joten hänen täytyi olettaa kykenevänsä jäljittämään minut. Mahdollisesti yhteytemme kautta. Se saattoi olla tehtävissä – en vailla tarkempaa tutkimusta voinut määrittää kuinka paljon se nakersi suojaustani. Saatoin sallia hänen saavan mahdollisuuden yrittää.

En päässyt edes asuntokompleksista ulos kaduille, kun aistin vauhdikkain askelin lähestyvät henkilöt.

"Eldran! Juoksimme tänne niin nopeasti kuin ehdimme", Mission huudahti nähdessään minut. Twi'lek oli selvästi hengästynyt. Hätä kumpuili hänestä selvästi, joten pysähdyin uteliaana.

"Varoittamaan… Canderous Ordo on perässäsi!"

"Hyvä", totesin rauhallisesti.

"Hyvä?" hän kysyi ällistyneenä, selvästi pitäen minua tärähtäneenä ja tästä huolestuen. "Eldran, hän on yksi Davikin roistoista! Kun hän etsii jotakuta, kannattaa paeta ja kauas!"

"Missä hän on, Mission?"

Kenties äänensävyni oli ollut liian terävä. Tytön tummat silmät olivat laajentuneet pienten lautasten kokoisiksi.

_::Hän odottaa teitä Javyarin cantinassa, isäntä. Salli minun liittyä seuraasi.:: _Zaalbar ehdotti auliisti.

"Pysy tytön luona. Minä hoidan tämän yksin", sanoin.

"Eldran!" Mission huudahti.

En kaivannut ylimääräisiä johtolankoja osoittamaan kohti minun kulkusuuntaani tai Jediä Javyarin cantinaan. Zaalbar pysyisi valansa velvoittamana vaiti, mutta kykeninkö luottamaan tyttöön? Mielessäni häivähti ajatus pienestä määrää Voimaa sopivien sanojen takana – se pitäisi twi'lekin suun kiinni. Mutta ei nyt – ei tältä etäisyydeltä. Jedi havainnoisi ongelmitta yksinäisen piikin Voimassa. Hän syöksähtäisi kannoille sillä samaisella sekunnilla, kun kurottaisin Voimaa kohden. Enkä halunnut luopua valepuvustani. Vielä.

Suunnitelma kehkeytyi päässäni. Taskussani oli täydellisesti sen toteuttamiseen soveltuva esine.

"En ole vaarassa. Tarvitsen apuanne toisaalla", kerroin. Ojensin pienen lasisen sylinterin Mission käsiin. Tyttö tutki sitä ihmetellen.

"Se on vastalääke rakghoul-tartuntaan. Toimittakaa se lääkärille nimeltään Zelka. Välittömästi."

"Minähän sanoin, että hän on hyvä mies, Zaalbar", Mission totesi kumppanilleen, innostuneena. Tunsin halua irvistää.

Ensimmäinen valvontakamera sattui silmääni juuri asuntokompleksin ulkopuolella. Kiiltävä metallinen silmä katseli ympäristöään järjestelmällisin, uteliain pyyhkäisyin.

_Helvetti!_

Bastila Shan oli tällä hetkellä koko planeetan etsityin henkilö. Mutta osat vaihtuisivat viimeistään siinä vaiheessa, kun Malak loisi silmäyksen edes yhteen ainoaan lähialueen valvontakameranauhaan. Tällöin viimeistään menettäisin ennenaikaisen kuolemani tuoman taktisen edun. Olinhan suunnittelemattoman vierailuni alkuvaiheessa poseerannut lukuisille kameroille. Useaan otteeseen.

Saattoi olla niinkin, että valvontakameroiden nauhoitukset tulisivat menettämään merkityksensä. Suhteellisen pian. Ehkä jo päivän tai kahden sisällä. Voima ei vielä huokunut varoitusta lähestyvästä kuolemasta. Mutta minä en tarvinnut Voimalta sanomaa tietääkseni, mikä tuli oleman uppiniskaisen ja kärsivällisyydessä köyhän entisen oppilaani seuraava liike. Mikäli lainkaan tunsin Alekia – ja minähän tunsin hänet paremmin kuin kukaan muu tässä galaksissa – minulla oli kiire.

Minulla oli sitä kaliiberia kiire, jota voidaan vertauskuvallisesti luonnehtia ajaksi, joka on käytettävissä väistettäessä jo piipusta lähtenyttä ammusta.


	16. Luku 16

**A/N: **Ensimmäiseksi: kiitoksia, Rni, jälleen kerran jättämästäsi arvostelusta! Tästä tsemppautuneena tämä seuraavakin luku tuntui paketoituvan kuin itsestään.

Minun ei varmasti enää tarvitse hirveästi selitellä sitä summaryn AU-leimaa… Edellisessä luvussa päräytettiin päätarinankaaren kakkosvaiheen starttimoottoria ja tämän siivellä pääsemmekin entistä enemmän AU-tunnelmiin. Tähän väliin nyt hieman… epätyypillisempi luku.

Haluan jaaritella jotain tähän alkuun. Siinä mielessä tämä luku on minulle poikkeuksellisen merkittävä, että olen tiennyt kirjoittavani tämän jo pari vuotta sitten tarinaa aloitellessani (minne se aika meni?). Sillä erotuksella, että alun perin luulin pääseväni tähän pisteeseen jo noin luvun numero 10 paikkeilla. Ja itse asiassa osa tekstistä on jopa niinkin kuin kaksi vuotta vanhaa – tosin joutunut nyttemmin täydellisen faceliftauksen ja tiukan sensuurikynän uhriksi.

Alkuun varoitus kursivoidusta tekstistä, joka jatkuu sivukaupalla. Englanniksi sanoisin, että "it'll all make sense…eventually".

Ja tarina jatkukoon…

* * *

><p><strong>Luku 16<strong>

Ensimmäinen mestarini kuvaili Voimaa suuremmaksi tietoisuudeksi. Hänelle se oli kuin välinpitämätön, julma jumalolento, jonka ainoana todellisena tavoitteena oli saavuttaa tasapaino pimeän ja valon – mustan ja valkoisen – vihan ja empatian välille.

"_Voimassa vahvat ovat taistelleet aina. Ja tulevat taistelemaan aina."_

"_Voima ei valikoi uhrejaan. Sen nälkä on tyydytetty niin kauan kuin tasapaino säilyy. Ja tästä syystä kumpikaan – ei valo eikä pimeä – tule olemaan toista voimakkaampi." _

Mestarini ajatukset katosivat hänen mukanaan. Mutta hän oli herättänyt minussa uteliaisuutta. Sekä halua osoittaa hänet vääräksi – naiivia uskomusta oikeudenmukaisuudesta terävimpänä aseenani ja empatiasta vahvimpana kilpenäni.

Myöhemmin ymmärsin varmuudella hänen olevan väärässä. Kuten havaitsin myös omien uskomusteni peruskivien murentuvan. Helvetti - romahtavan. Havaitsin, että upottaakseni itseni Voiman syvinpään olemukseen, minun oli luovuttava kaikesta. Vahvuuksistani piti tuleman suurimpia heikkouksiani.

Ja ne heikkoudet minun täytyi murskata.

_Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak. Wonoksh Qyâsik nun -_

_- Voiton kautta kahleeni murtuvat. Voima vapauttaa minut__._

Ehkä Bastila Shanin läsnäolo oli se viimeinen, ratkaiseva tekijä. Kenties sain tarrauduttua Voimaan yhteytemme kautta. Yhtä aikaa janoisena ja nälkäisenä - murrettua sinetit ja kiskottua itseni takaisin ymmärrykseen. En tiedä varmuudella, enkä todennäköisesti tule ikinä saamaan selville niitä syitä, miksi Voima palasi minulle. Juuri nyt ja juuri tänä nimenomaisena yönä.

Ja miksi sain myös kaiken sen, minkä olin jo jättänyt taakseni.

Sen kaiken, minkä suhteen olin kuolettanut itseni.

.

.

.

_Olen utelias. Katson naista - hän keskustelee Isännän kanssa. Isäntä on raivoissaan, päähännät värisevät. Vaistoan ongelmia, joten istun varmuuden vuoksi pöydän alla. Mutta haluan nähdä!_

_Nainen seisoo kädet puuskassa ja hänen hahmonsa täyttää koko tilan. Ei hän ole iso, mutta hän vain on siinä ja näyttää kohoavan Isäntää kaksin verroin suurempana._

_Ja Isäntä on vihainen. Kädet heiluvat. En ymmärrä, mistä he puhuvat. Sanat ovat vieraita ja kiivaita. Mutta nainen on kuin vuori. _

_Lopulta Isäntä hiljenee. Hän on aivan hiljaa ja kävelee pois. _

_Nainen on minun luonani. Hän nostaa minut syliinsä ja tartun oikealla kädelläni hänen palmikkoonsa. Se näyttää paksulta, valkoiselta ja puhtaalta, enkä voi vastustaa kiusausta. Hänen sinisissä silmissään on tasainen katse. Hänen viittansa kangas on pehmeintä, mitä olen ikinä tuntenut._

"_Sinä olet nyt vapaa, poika", hän sanoo. Jostain hänen kaapunsa uumenista hänen käteensä ilmestyy hedelmä ja tartun siihen innokkaasti. Unohdan hänen palmikkonsa. Milloin viimeksi olen syönyt? Suuni on täynnä hedelmän happamaa makua. En ole milloinkaan nähnyt näin punaista hedelmää! _

"_Mikä on nimesi, poika?" hän kysyy kantaessaan minua pois. Suuni on täynnä, joten mumisen vastaukseni. _

_Hän sanoo, että ei ole sopivaa puhua ruokaa suussa._

_._

_._

_._

_Näen kristalleja. Niitä on puumaisina haaroja kasvattaneina rakennelmina jokaisessa erilaisessa sävyssä, mitä ihmismieli saattaa kuvitella. Ympärilläni välkkyy ja kimaltelee vihreää, punaista, keltaista ja sinistä, sekä näiden kaikkia mahdollisia yhdistelmiä. Näky on suorastaan tyrmäävä._

_Mutta ennen kaikkea aistin Voiman. Aistin sen puhtaimmassa muodossaan ja aistin valon – sisäisen olemuksen, joka kumpuaa yhtäläisesti kaikkialta, olematta silti kerrallaan missään. _

_Ja vaaran. Vaara hiipii lähemmäksi._

"_Tunnetko sen?" Alek kysyy. Nyökkään._

"_Ole valmiina", sanon. _

_Se lähestyy. Se ei yritä piiloutua taikka olla vaivihkainen, vaan kuulemme sen säksätyksen jo kaukaa. Silmämme eivät kykene erottamaan sitä pimeästä, mutta sen jalat raapivat maata. Pitkät kynnet raapivat kiveä._

_Valosapelimme aktivoituvat lähes samanaikaisesti, kun se loikkaa. Lyömme sen yhtä aikaa maahan, jalkoja irtoaa ja ne sätkivät vielä ropistessaan yksitellen maahan. Se sähisee kunnes Alek sysää valosapelinsa sen tärisevään, karvaiseen ruumiiseen._

"_Hemmetin ötökkä!", Alek nauraa._

_Minäkin huomaan nauravani. Ääniemme kaiut kumpuilevat luolan seinistä. _

_._

_._

_._

_Meren aallot hivelevät rauhallisesti rantahietikkoa. Ilmassa tuoksuu suola._

_Heitä on melkein saman verran. Kuin meitä. Heistä osa on paljastanut aseensa. Mutta en aisti olevani todellisessa vaarassa. Sillä he tietävät yhtälailla minun kanssani, että me emme voi taistella keskenämme. Me emme voi antaa tämän hiekan niellä enää lisää verta. _

"_Neuvosto määrää, että joukkosi on hajotettava", Vrook sanoo. Hän seisoo selkäni takana. Kuulen hänen valosapelinsa huminan. Heille siis olen yhtä kuin rikollinen, ajattelen._

_Lahdenpoukama olisi kaunis. Mutta se on kokonaisen kansan hauta. Iäksi tuskan ja kärsimyksen kiroama, kokonaisen merellisen verran verta hiekkansa syleilyssä. Niin paljon kuolemaa. Niin merkityksetöntä. Voima ympärilläni itkee. Eikö hän, mestari, aisti tätä haavaa – tätä sieluun asti pureutunutta railoa?_

"_Sinun on lopetettava tämä typeryys – tämä lietsonta - ennen kuin on liian myöhäistä. Palaat välittömästi kanssamme Dantooinelle. Se on neuvoston käsky."_

_Astelen hitaasti hänestä poispäin, katsomatta häneen, huomioimatta hänen lauseitaan. En vastaa Vrookille, sillä olen huomannut sen. Esine makaa maassa puoliksi hiekan peittämänä. Punaista ja mustaa. Kumarrun nostaakseni sen käsiini. _

_Sormeni puristuvat esineen ympärille, annan hiekan valua purona sen päältä pois. Se katsoo elottomalla katseellaan suoraan minua kohti._

_Ja romahdan polvilleni. Ihmisjoukko ympärillämme vavahtaa. He paljastavat yksitellen valosapelinsa – sinistä, keltaista, oranssia, vihreää välkkyy näkökenttäni laitamilla. Kuulen huminan. Ja kiljahdukset. _

_Mutta todellista uhkaa ei ole. Ei enää. He näkevät saman kuin minä. Kaiun Voimassa. Teurastuksen. Kansan tuhoutumisen. Kuinka he pakenevat, kunnes eivät enää pääse pidemmälle. Kuinka he pakkautuvat lammaslauman lailla kasaan, itkevät, kirkuvat ja anelevat. Ja kuinka mandalorialaiset aseet laulavat, puskevat punaisia ammuksia kunnes mitään ei enää ole jäljellä. _

_Ei mitään._

_Ja kuinka vain yksi mandalorialainen, yksi valloittaja nousee omiaan vastaan. Ja kuinka hänen elämänsä päättyi kadotetun kansan lailla. Veljiensä ja sisartensa luoteihin. _

_Näky on poissa aivan yhtä äkillisesti kuin se on ilmestynyt. Tunnen vapisevani. Ja katson käsissäni lepäävää mandalorialaista naamiota. Se on piirteetön - vain vaakasuoran näköaukon halkoessa sen pintaa. Sen värit ovat musta ja punainen, edesmenneen kantajansa klaanin värit. Punainen – kuin kadotetun kansan veri tämän hiekan uumenissa. Ja musta – kuin surupuku, ainiaan kietoutuneena syleilemään heidän hautojaan. _

_Kuinka monen on vielä kuoltava ennen kuin _he_ ymmärtävät, että meillä ei ole muita vaihtoehtoja kuin taistella? _

_Kuinka moni kuolema on vielä tarpeen? Onko galaksin hukuttava viattomaan vereen?_

_Ei ole muita vaihtoehtoja._

_Nousen hitaasti jaloilleni. _

"_Ei ole muita vaihtoehtoja", sanon hiljaa. Ääneni kuulostaa karhealta. Käännyn heitä kohden ja he kaikki katsovat minuun. Heidän katseissaan on järkytystä – todellisena ja kiinteänä. Ainoastaan Vrook seisoo vakaasti. _

"_Olen tyytyväinen, että edelleenkin kykenet yhteistyöhön. Neuvosto tulee kohtelemaan sinua ymmärryksellä", Vrook sanoo. "Luovutat valosapelisi minulle ja…"_

"_Ei ole muita vaihtoehtoja…", keskeytän hänet kiivaasti. "Kuin taistella. Etkö sinä ole nähnyt riittävästi?"_

"_Sodankäynti ei ole Jedien tie", Vrook lausuu. _

"_Onko osa Jedien tietä sallia kansanmurha? Tarkoittaako Jedien tien kulkeminen yhtä kuin katseen kääntämistä pois, Tasavallan ja galaksien murentuessa ympärillämme? Istummeko aloillamme, kunnes jokainen puhuu ainoastaan Mando'aa?"_

_Sanat tulevat kiivaina ulos suustani. _

"_Verestä seuraa vain lisää verta!" Vrook huutaa._

"_Minä näen vain ja ainoastaan, että tällainen tie on vääristynyt joka ainoalta haaraltaan. Jos tämä on Jedien tie, irrotan itseni järjestöstä. Tässä. Ja nyt!"_

"_Tästä ei ole paluuta", Vrook varoittaa. "Voiman kautta – tästä ei ole paluuta."_

_Mandalorialainen naamio on käsissäni – viimeinen muisto oikeudesta, jolla ei ollut mahdollisuutta toteutua. Tiedän, että he eivät tule pysähtymään. Sillä…_

"_Mandalorialainen oikeudenmukaisuus kuoli tämän naamion kantajan – tämän naisen mukana", sanon. "Siksi en voi sallia hänen uhrauksensa vaipuvan unohdukseen. Olkoon se lupaukseni." _

_Heidän täydellinen huomionsa on keskittynyt minuun nostaessani naamion kasvoilleni. Sen sisäänrakennettu tietokone herää henkiin, ympäristösinetit lukittuvat yksitellen iholleni ja näköaistini piirtyy uudelleen – tietokoneen syöttäessäni havaintoja aivoihini terästetyllä kontrastilla. _

"_Säilyköön tämä naamio kasvoillani. Sillä vannon – vannon, että peitän kasvoni tältä galaksilta kunnes -"_

_Nostan valosapelini ilmaan ja annan sinisen terän piirtyä taivaalle. _

"_- mandalorialaiset ovat vastanneet teoistansa. Kunnes Cathar on saanut oikeuden. Kunnes uhka on voitettu – lopullisesti!" Lähes huudan viimeisen sanan. _

_Näen virneen Alekin kasvoilla._

"_Ketkä seuraavat minua? Ketkä ovat valmiit tekemään sen uhrauksen, minkä Tasavalta tarvitsee?"_

"_Minä, ystäväni", Alek sanoo ensimmäisenä, empimättä. _

"_Minä" kuuluu taustalta useamman äänen kakofoniana. Meidän joukostamme. Ja heidän ryhmästänsä. _

"_Me lähdemme sotaan", sanon._

_._

_._

_._

"_Olen huolissani sinusta", hän kuiskaa. "Et nuku riittävästi."_

"_Älä ole", vastaan. Painan suudelman hänen siroon niskaansa, sinne vaaleiden hiusten lomaan. _

_Silmäni ovat kiinni. Syleilyssäni, hänen muotonsa tuntuvat pehmeiltä. Hänen ihonsa vartaloani vasten on sileä ja lämmin. Hänen hiuksissaan on mieto, makea ja niin hyvin naisellinen tuoksu – kuinka hänellä on kyky tuoksua näin hyvälle, aina ja näissä olosuhteissa? Tunnen vastustamatonta halua pitää silmäni ummessa ja velloa tässä hetkessä ja näissä lämpimissä aistimuksissa ikuisesti. _

_Mutta en voi. Ei hänkään. Tiedämme sen molemmat. Yhtälailla -_

_Meillä ei ole siihen varaa. _

_._

_._

_._

_Minun on ymmärrettävä heidän sieluansa… Kyetäkseni voittamaan heidät. _

_Mutta tätä en uskonut löytäväni, ajattelen. En täältä. _

_Ilma on sakeana pölystä, mutta naamioni suodattaa sitä tehokkaasti. Se ei tunkeudu keuhkoihini asti. Hengitän raskain vedoin, sillä taistelu petoa vastaan tuntuu vielä tuoreena lihaksistossani. Tunnen, että kylkeeni on rakentumassa mustelma, verta hiljalleen tihkumassa ihoni alle. Kynnet ovat jättäneet tuoreet naarmut panssariini, mutta mandalorialainen metalli on ottanut iskun voiman lommahtamatta vastaan ja jakanut kehooni kohdistunutta painetta. Sammutan valosapelin, annan sinisen terän haihtua._

_Tiedän pedon ruumiin makaavan muutaman askeleen päässä ja sen irtileikatun pään saman verran kauempana. Lihaksikkaana, vihreä iho kiiltää. Satahampainen kita on edelleenkin auki, vaikka silmät ovat vaaleat ja lasittuneet. _

_Se iski raivolla. Kuten Voiman pimeästä puolesta rakennetun olennon saattaa olettaa tekevän. Olin aistinut sen hulluuteen sekoittuvan nälän ja verenhimon jo kauan ennen kuin se päätti hyökätä. Silti sen nopeus ja ketteryys oli yllättänyt minut. Puistelen päätäni. _

"_Oletko kunnossa?" Alekin ääni särähtää suoraan korvaani._

"_Olen", vastaan. "Löysin jotain. Odottakaa."_

_Katkaisen yhteyden. _

_Kivinen muuri nousee edessäni. Ja minä tunnen sen. Se on kuin majakka, mutta hohtavan lämmön sijaan se on kylmä, vääristynyt ja pimeä. Musta aukko, imien ympäristöstään kaiken valon. Mutta aistin myös Voiman. Se syleilee ympäristöä tuhannella ja taas tuhannella lonkerolla – jokainen yhtä piikikäs, ahne ja nälkäinen. _

_Nostan käteni eteeni ja annan Voiman täyttää minut. Kanavoin iskun kohti muuria. Näen ensimmäisen halkeaman syntyvän. _

_._

_._

_._

_Katselen planeettaa. Annan silmieni pyyhkiä sen mustunutta kupua - ennen vehreä ja sävyisä, nyt kuollut erämaa. Näen salamoita syöksevät myrkynvihreät myrskyt selvästi ja tiedän niiden pyyhkivän planeetan pintaa tästä hetkestä ikuisuuteen. Edelleenkin aistin sadattuhannet yhtäaikaiset kuolemat haavana Voimassa. _

_Tunnenko minä tuskaa? En ole aivan varma._

"_Me teimme virheen", hän sanoo. Hänen äänensä on käheä. _

_Emme tehneet, ajattelen. _

_Hän seisoo selkäni takana - hiljaa, onttona ja surun runtelemana. Hän odottaa minulta vastausta. Ymmärrystä ja empatiaa, kenties. Annan sekuntien venyä minuutiksi. Sitten useammaksi. _

"_Ota se helvetin naamio pois ja vastaa minulle!" hän kivahtaa lopulta. _

_Irrotan katseeni Malachor V:n kuvusta ja käännyn hitaasti häneen päin. Hänen kasvonsa ovat vääntyneet tuskaisina._

"_En aisti sinussa Voiman läsnäoloa", totean. Ääneni kuulostaa mekaaniselta. _

_Ensimmäistä kertaa näen hänen romahtavan polvilleen, murentuvan sirpaleiksi. Hän itkee katseeni alla._

"_Se… on poissa. En enää… tunne Voimaa." _

_Sanat katkeilevat nyyhkytysten välissä._

_Mutta hän ei tiedä, että minä olen jo tehnyt päätökseni. _

"_Minulla ei enää ole sinulle käyttöä - poistu", kuulen itseni sanovan. Ääneni on tunteeton. Hänen suunsa aukeaa yllättyneenä, silmät katsovat minua pistävästi, syyttävästi._

"_Käyttöä…? Etkö sinä…" hän ehtii aloittamaan._

"_Poistu", keskeytän terävästi. _

_Hän nousee seisomaan. Vakaana ja ryhdikkäänä, kuten aina. Pyyhkii kyyneleensä._

"_Sinä todellakin olet vajonnut alas." Äänensävy on jäinen. _

_Hän kääntyy ja poistuu huoneesta, astuu ulos raivokkain askelin. Tiedostan, että en tule näkemään häntä enää ikinä… Mutta en tunne kaipuuta. En katumusta. Istun alas ja odotan tunnin… kaksi. Katson planeetan pinnalla kiivaina vaeltavia myrskyjä. _

_Ja ajattelen. _

_Yhdestä asiasta olen täydellisen varma. Yksi asia on pakko tehdä. Kävelen komentosillalle ja käsken välittämään kuulutuksen jokaiseen alukseen. _

"_Joku tulee ristimään tämän voitoksi. Joku tulee sanomaan, että tänään Tasavalta kaatoi Mando'aden. Mutta hän on suppeakatseinen ja väärässä, sillä meidän sotamme jatkuu. Uhka ei ole poistunut ja tulee vaatimaan lisää meidän hikeämme. Meidän vertamme. Mutta älkää epäröikö. Me metsästämme, me iskemme – me hoidamme tämän loppuun."_

_Tai sotamme on ollut turha._

_._

_._

_._

"_Milord, Jedien iskuryhmä on tunkeutunut alukseen."_

"_Hyvä. Antakaa heidän edetä suunnitelman mukaisesti. Kohteen tulee olla täysin vahingoittumaton, mutta hänen …seuralaisillaan ei ole merkitystä." Suustani kuuluva ääni on tunteeton._

"_Kyllä, sir."_

_Seison kädet rinnallani ristittyinä Valloittajan komentosillalla ja katson ympärilläni avaruudessa vellovaa taistelua. Jostain taustalla, sodan ja kuolemien lomassa aistin Jedien iskuryhmän lähestyvänä pyörteilynä voimassa. He ovat päättäväisiä, valmiina antamaan kaikkensa. Jopa kuolemaan. Heillä on vain yksi päämäärä – yksi ainoa kohde: minä. Joko minun surmaamiseni tai vangitsemiseni. Naamion verhoamat kasvoni kääntyvät vienoon hymyyn. _

_Mutta en hymyile ilosta, vaan kylmästä odotuksesta._

_Tasavallan joukot ovat huventumassa ja jäljellä olevat A-siipiset tähtihävittäjät ovat vetäytymässä suojausmuodostelmaan kolmen jäljellä olevan Hammerheadin ympärille. Toisten kahden, entisen risteilijän hylyt savuttavat sivummalla. Ne luovat tähtien väliin oman kuolevan loistonsa ja välimatkasta huolimatta aistin hennosti miehistön jäsenten pelon ja yksittäisten sielujen lopulliset sulautumiset Voimaan. _

_En tunne mitään - olen nähnyt tämän kaiken lukemattomia kertoja. Kuolema on aina seurannut mukanani siellä, missä olen kulkenut. _

_Näen hyökkääjien epätoivosta - hävittäjien aina vain uhkarohkeammasta lennosta - että Tasavallan iskujoukot eivät varmuudella odottaneet kuuden Interdictor-tuhoajan vastaanottoa. Koko hyökkäyksen epätoivo ja strateginen järjettömyys kertoo minulle voiton olevan lähellä. Jälleen kerran olen ollut yhden askeleen edellä. Jedeillä ei ole aavistustakaan, kuinka syvälle heidän järjestöönsä olen upottanut käsivarteni. _

_Aika hankkiutua ylimääräisistä syöpäläisistä eroon, ajattelen. _

"_Keskittäkää voima kilviltä keulatykistöille. Leviathan ja Phoenix suojaavat kyljet. Annetaan Jedien saattojoukoille lähtökehotus, jonka he ymmärtävät." _

_Naamioni tehostama ääneni kuulostaa metalliselta. _

"_Välittömästi, milord." _

_Näen Leviathanin kääntävän kylkensä kohti Totuuden komentosiltaa samalla, kun massiivinen Interdictor-sotalaiva päästää uuden sarjan lasereistaan kohti Tasavallan A-siipiä. Jälleen kahden hävittäjän lento päättyy räjähdykseen. Kaunista. _

_Kaikki on mennyt juuri niin kuin suunnittelin. _

_Tulen nauttimaan siitä hetkestä, kun saan osoittaa Jedeille heidän typeryytensä ja heikkoutensa. Tulen erityisesti nauttimaan siitä, kun Tasavalta rusentuu nyrkkiini. Kohta, aivan kohta, on uuden, voimakkaan Imperiumin aika. Sellaisen Imperiumin, jonka tämä galaksi todellisuudessa tarvitsee. Mikäli tunnen oikein - ja ainahan minä niin teen – yksi suuri voitonmerkkini tulee astumaan aivan näillä sekunneilla sisään. _

_Odotan kärsivällisesti. _

"_Suojelkaa Lord Revania!" _

_Kuulen komentosillan ovien avautuvan, mutta pidän katseeni edelleen avaruudessa ja siellä vallitsevassa taistelussa, laserien loistossa ja tuhoutuvissa tähtihävittäjissä. Miehistöni komentosillalla käy uskollisesti Jedien kimppuun, heittäen henkensä menemään kohdatessaan tunkeutujien valosapelien sähisevän tappavan voiman. Käännyn vasta, kun aistin viimeisenkin heistä kuolevan. _

_Jedejä on elossa vain viisi. Ja heitä tukeneista sotilaista on jäljellä enää yksi. Kärpänen. Kurkotan Voiman kautta ja murskaan hänen kaulansa. Tunnen hänen elämänsä lipuvan pois näkymättömän nyrkkini puserruksessa._

_Heitä on vain viisi, mutta minä olen kiinnostunut vain yhdestä. _

_Bastila Shan on nuorempi kuin odotin. Raotan suojaustani näyttääkseni, että hänellä ei ole minkäänlaista toivoa. Aistin hänen epävarmuutensa ja pelkonsa, jonka hän pyrkii piilottamaan kaikin mahdollisin keinoin. Mutta minulle se loistaa kuin myrkynvihreä merkkituli. Täydellistä._

"_Et voi voittaa, Revan!" hän huutaa tuntemuksiinsa nähden yllättävän varmalla äänellä._

_Tuplateräinen valosapeli asettuu valmiuteen. Terät ovat kuin kaksi kultaista aurinkoa. Hän siis on tehnyt päätöksensä. Tahtoa ja rohkeutta – hyvä. Siten hän on minulle hyödyllisempi. _

_Hänen asentonsa jännittyy, hän on valmis. Huuleni kääntyvät hymyyn. _

_Totta kai minä voin voittaa. Itse asiassa tiedän voittavani._

_Sillä häviäminen ei ole vaihtoehto – ei enää tässä vaiheessa. Minä olen nähnyt liian paljon vaivaa tämän kaiken eteen, että tunnustaisin häviämisen minkäänlaisena mahdollisuutena. Minä olen vuodattanut omaa vertani, kokonaisten kansojen verta ja myynyt sieluni tuhanteen kertaan vain siksi, että pääsisin tavoitteeseeni. Koska tiedän, että se on kaiken sen arvoinen. Minä en häviä, en nyt, enkä myöhemmin. Jos minä häviän, miljardit ovat kuolleet turhaan ja senhän minä en anna tapahtua!_

_Siksi – Bastila Shan – sinä olet minun. _

_Nostan valosapelin vyöltäni ja käännän sen eteeni, tyylini avausasentoon, kohdatakseni Jedit. Päätän kuin automaatiolla järjestyksen, jossa he tulevat kuolemaan. Välttämättömistä, vähäpätöisistä häiriöistä on hankkiuduttava eroon. _

_Energiasta taottu terä hehkuu punaisena, odottavana, janoten verta. Olen ottamassa ensimmäistä askelta, syöksymässä heidän keskellensä. _

_Ja äkillisesti Voima kirkuu pelkkää varoitusta ja kääntää keskittymiseni toisaalle. Pois Jedeistä. Kohti Leviathania._

"_MALAK!" karjun. _

_Lähetän Voiman kautta hänelle iskun, jonka toivon aiheuttavan mahdollisimman paljon kipua, ehkä tappavan, vaikka tiedän matkan olevan liian pitkä siihen. Se on liian myöhäistä, sillä Leviathanin lasertykistöt ovat laulaneet. _

_Punaiset säteet lävistävät avaruuden. Plasma iskeytyy Valloittajan runkoon ja tiedän sen pureutuvan helposti suoraan aluksen sisuksiin.  
><em>

_Säälittävä, halveksittava pelkuri! _

_Tunnen kohoavani ilmaan, kun räjähdykset vavisuttavat komentosiltaa. _

_Ja minä paiskaudun, lennän, repeydyn, iskeydyn. Kipu. Se raastaa. _

_On pimeää. _

.

.

.

_Kuulen räjähdykset vaimeana kuminana. Haistan veren. Maistan raudan – maistan veren. Se on omaani. Kipu pureutuu syvälle kalloni sisälle. _

_Ympäristö välkkyy, mutta teräksenharmaat silmät katsovat minua... Vakava katse hämärän keskellä._

_Malak – petturi! Raivo tunkeutuu suoniini kuplivan laavan lailla ja imen siitä hetkellistä voimaa. Ja tiedostan, että…_

…_Bastila Shan on kumartunut ylleni. Hänen silmänsä ovat kohdistuneet kasvoihini. _

_Tämä on väärin. Ei! En voi antaa sen tapahtua._

_Tunnen Bastilan poistavan naamioni, tunnen hänen läheisyytensä Voimassa voimakkaammin kuin koskaan. Aistin valon. Aistin lämmön. _

_Hänen Voimansa on minun Voimani._

_Käperryn syvälle mieleeni, piiloudun. Kasvatan kaikella jäljellä olevalla tahdollani muureja tämän perimmäisen sopukan ympärille. _

_Te ette saa minulta MITÄÄN!_

_Maailmani tärisee ja muuttuu sysimustaksi. _

.

.

.

"_Muistatko nimesi?" Zaza kysyy. Helpotuksekseni löydän tähän heti vastauksen mieleni syövereistä. _

"_Sotamies Eldran Daraz, Tasavallan armeija", vastaan puoliautomaattisesti rutiinilla._

_Ei. Tämä on väärin. _

.

.

.

"_Muistatko nimesi?" Zaza kysyy. Helpotuksekseni löydän tähän heti vastauksen mieleni syövereistä. _

"_Sotamies…"_

_EI!_

_Minä en ole… sotamies. Minä …en …ole Eldran Daraz! _

_...Minä olen Darth Revan. _

.

.

.

Joten minä muistin.

Ensin se oli tuntunut pieneltä pisaralta, jota olin tavoitellut haparoiden. Sitten pato oli murtunut ja muistikuvat palanneet päähäni. Ne eivät olleet lipuneet esiin armeliaasti ja yksitellen, kuten aiemmin.

Sillä satatuhatta lukkoa oli auennut samanaikaisesti ja lokerot niiden takana olivat sylkeneet sisältönsä aivoihini. Ne olivat runnoneet tilansa väkivalloin, aukaisseet hetkellisesti ja kerralla joka ainoan vanhan taisteluhaavan. Täyttäneet minut sisältämiensä tunteiden kakofonialla - niin kadotettujen, kuin minulle tuttujen ja tuoreiden aistimusten päättymättömällä ja verenhimoisella hirmumyrskyllä.

Kuin Malachor V – yksin minun päässäni.

Olin puoliksi ryöminyt ja puoliksi kompuroinut kylpyhuoneeseen. Ja olin antanut ylen.

Jossain niillä main olin tiedostanut Bastila Shanin läsnäolon.

Olin lyönyt kilvet paikoilleen.

Ironiaa minä ymmärrän. Tapahtunutta pohtiessani tunsin vahvasti joutuneeni tutustumaan ironian perimmäiseen määritelmään oikein aitiopaikalta.

Sillä olisi ollut ylimalkaista ajatella, etteikö minun olisi tietyllä määritelmällä kuulunut kuolla _Valloittajan_ komentosillalla puoli vuotta aikaisemmin. Helvetti – olisin hengetön, mikäli Malak vain olisi hoitanut hommansa kunnolla ja loppuun saakka. Mutta Malak ei ollut paikalla työntämässä valosapeliaan minun sisuksiini. Hän ei ollut varmistamassa, että olen kuollut ja pysyn kuolleena.

Hänen tilanteessaan minä todennäköisesti olisin vielä varmuuden vuoksi irrottanut hänen päänsä ja sysännyt sen avaruuteen muiden jätteiden joukossa. Kenties tulisin vielä tekemään niin.

Malak oli tehnyt kaksi virhettä. Ensimmäinen hänen virheensä oli ollut raukkamaisuus.

Toinen hänen virheensä oli se, että hän ei ollut antanut komentosillalleni tunkeutuneille Jedeille painoarvoa omassa yhtälössään. Hän oli olettanut, että he surmaisivat minut, mikäli jäisin kitumaan. Kuten me olisimme tehneet heidän sijassansa. Kylmästi ja epäröimättä. Jos minä olisin katsellut Bastila Shania alaspäin ja havainnut hänen olevan kuolemassa haavoihinsa, olisin avustanut valosapelilla - enkä olisi suonut puolikasta ajatustakaan teolle. Sen arvokkaampi hänkään ei ollut.

Malak ei ollut olettanut, että Bastila Shanin suurin heikkous – Bastila Shanin empatia – tulisi olemaan minun pelastukseni.

En minäkään.

Siinä oli syvää ironiaa. Jotain, jota voisin pohdiskella jättäessäni tämän planeetan taakseni. Oli yllättävää, että edes annoin asian vaivata itseäni niin paljon.

Astuin Javyarin cantinan pariovista sisään.


	17. Luku 17

**A/N: **Kiitoksia teille, **Rni **ja **Whale**! Ihanaa ja mahtavaa ja kiitos kommenteistanne, arvostan näitä todellakin!

Valitettavasti tämä luku ei tarjoa ewokeja tahi niiden miehittämiä pelastussukkuloita. Mutta jonkinlaista "back to business"-touhua on silti luvassa, vaikkei varsinaisesta toimintapläjäyksestä olekaan kysymys (vielä…). Luvussa palataan myös muutamaan uuteen vanhaan tuttavuuteen – näitä olette osanneet odottaa.

Varoituksen sananen - tämä luku ei myöskään sisällä pastellisävyjä, mikäli joku tällaisia kaipailee. Valitan.

Palautteen antaminenhan on tietysti sallittua (ehkä jopa salaa toivon sitä). ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Luku 17<strong>

Canderous Ordon reittä kutitti.

Tuntemus ei itsessään ollut uusi – olihan se samperin arpi ilmoitellut olemassaolostaan siitä lähtien, kun eräs jedinaikkonen oli niille main valosapelinsa vuosia sitten sysännyt. Ja jättänyt hänen reisilihakseensa niin sanotun lähtemättömän vaikutuksen. Mutta niin kauan kuin hänellä oli jalat joilla kävellä ja käsivarret kiväärin kannattamista varten, hän viis veisasi muutamasta ruumiissaan majailevasta, pysyvää laatua olevasta kolhusta.

Sitä paitsi hän tunsi olonsa ärsyyntyneeksi. Lukuisasta syystä.

Ja kyseisellä listalla oli muutama muu seikka huomattavasti korkeammalla kuin yksi kutiseva arpi. Ensimmäiseksikin se, että tarisialainen olut maistui hänen suussaan vedeltä. Helvetti – tällä planeetalla oli kuusi miljardia asukasta ja silti niistä jokainen tunsi vastustamatonta halua olla osaamatta pistää juomaan niitä sinne kuuluvia prosentteja.

Toisena häntä raivostuttavien asioiden listalla oli tosiasia, että hän oli joutunut kumoamaan jo kolme tuoppia tätä laihaa _galia _odottaessaan. Ja kärsivällisyys ei ollut hänen suurimpia vahvuusalueitaan – häneen yksinkertaisesti ei vain oltu ohjelmoitu sellaista ominaisuutta. Kaiken kukkuraksi hän oli yksin, vailla mahdollisuutta purkaa kasvavaa turhautuneisuuttaan siihen joukkoon sotilaan irvikuvia ja _di'kute_, jotka Davik oli sysännyt hänen niskoilleen. Ja joiden kyky osoittaa tehokkuutta taistelussa saisi jokaisen mandalorialaisen lapsosenkin naureskelemaan. Tai ennemminkin itkeä tihruttamaan. Saavutus kai sekin, sillä mandalorialaiset lapset eivät liiemmin itkeskelleet.

Tämän ainoan kerran elämässään hän kuitenkin oli päättänyt leikkiä kärsivällistä. Hän oli jopa mennyt niin pitkälle, että oli valikoinut sopivan, suojaisen pöydän cantinan takaseinustalta. Ja hän oli tehnyt olonsa mukavaksi - häädettyään ensin pöydän ääressä istuneen rodian-parivaljakon. Kivääri oli hänen käsissään puolivalmiudessa kertomassa, että hän halusi olla rauhassa. Ja osoittamassa, että jos tätä pyyntöä ei kunnioittaisi, hän järjestäisi kyseiseen pääkoppaan pykälää paremman ilmastoinnin.

Neljännen tuoppinsa puolessa välissä Canderous totesi itselleen, että hänen ei tarvinnut pettyä. Pöydän sijainti tarjosi erinomaisen näkymän saliin, joten hänellä ei ollut vaikeuksia havaita väkijoukon lomasta lähestyvää hahmoa.

"Muukalainen", hän murahti kevyeen mustaan panssariin ja tummaan viittaan pukeutuneen miehen pysähtyessä hänen pöytänsä luokse. Nuori mies sysäsi sanoitta tuolin alleen ja laski rannesuojilla ja hanskoilla verhotut kätensä pöytälevylle. Tummat silmät kohdistuivat hänen kasvoihinsa hupun alta. Miehen vyöllä ja röyhkeän avoimesti näkyvillä roikkuivat kevyesti muunneltu sädepistooli ja vibramiekka, Canderous havainnoi rutiinilla.

"Näin sinut kiiturikilpailuissa. Vaikuttavaa", Canderous sanoi.

Miehen tapa liikkua ja taistella oli herättänyt hänen uteliaisuutensa jo aikaisemmin, seuratessaan viihdemielessä cantinatappeluita Yläkaupungissa. Tämä oli osoittanut huomattavan paljon piilotettua nopeutta reflekseissään ja rutinoituneen täsmällistä ja virheetöntä työskentelyä sen veitsensä kanssa. Niinkin, että Canderous oli luullut silmiensä tehneen ennennäkemättömät tepposet todistaessaan tämän häviävän. Hän oli jopa joutunut harmistuneena myöntämään arvostelukykynsä pettäneen pahemman kerran. Ja – _haar'chak – _sitä ei tupannut tapahtumaan usein.

Hänen kiinnostuksensa oli kuitenkin virittynyt uudelleen. Sujuvaa Mando'an kieltä puhuva ja eleissään ilmeisen itsevarma _aruetii_ tahatonta Tasavaltaa huokuvine ryhmineen – kohtaaminen oli viestinyt Canderoukselle, että planeetan pinnalle oli Sithien lasertykistöjen jälkikäryn siivellä laskeutunut muutakin kuin metalliromua. Kenties aimo osa taidosta oli kerrytetty vuosien varrella vuodatettuna verenä, mutta Canderouksella oli kyky tunnistaa taistelun ammattilaiset jo kaukaa.

Muukalainen vaikutti myös olevan liikekannalla. Joten hän oli päättänyt suoda yhden vilkaisun kiiturikilpailuille. Jossain areenan yli pyyhkäisseen savuverhon ja tyhjentyneen häkin välillä Canderous oli luokitellut nuoren miehen niihin, jotka saivat asioita sattumaan ja tapahtumaan. Ja hänellä oli tarvetta juuri senkaltaiselle yksilölle.

Sillä hänellä oli isohkonpuoleinen luunpurija kynittävänänsä.

Canderous oli päättänyt vaihtaa maisemaa Davikin maksujen ensin viivästyessä ja sittemmin alkaessa jäädä kokonaan väliin. Hän piti eräänlaisena ohjenuoramaisena sääntönä sitä, että häntä yritettiin höynäyttää vain kerran. Sitten hän otti maksun verenä. Tai, kuten tässä tapauksessa, laivana. Ja ehkä myös punaisen elinnesteen muodossa - ikään kuin kaupanpäällisiksi.

"_Sinulla on alus. Mitä tarvitset, että se lentää huomenna?"_ Muukalainen kysyi virheettömällä mando'an kielellä.

_Suoraan asiaan, siis. _

Tällaista tapaa viestiä Canderous ymmärsi ja jopa osasi arvostaa. Mutta hän ei aikonut päästää miestä niin helpolla.

"Osaat mando'aa", Canderous totesi galaktisella peruskielellä. "Peruja sodista?"

Muukalainen nyökkäsi.

"Osallistuin jokuseen taisteluun", nuori mies myönsi tasaiseen sävyyn.

_Näinköhän?_

"Oletko varma, että olit silloin riittävän vanha edes solmimaan kengännauhasi?" Canderous murahti.

"En tiedä. Mutta olin riittävän vanha ratsastamaan _bes'uliikilla_", mies lausui ilmeenkään värähtämättä. "Erinomaista tekniikkaa ja sopivasti tulivoimaa. Kätevä laite hyökättäessä mandalorialaisia maajoukkoja vastaan ilmasta käsin. Vaikkakin - _saatavuus _oli heikko ja ohjelmoinnin kiertäminen tuotti meille haasteita."

Canderous nauraa haukahti huvittuneena.

_Rohkeaa puhetta, _hän ajatteli. Seuraavaksi hän tutkisi, pääsisikö mies teoissaan samalle tasolle. Sanoilla hän tuppasi pyyhkimään takamustaan. Useimmiten ne eivät kelvanneet edes siihen.

"Tässä", mandalorialainen sanoi ja ojensi miehelle datapaneelin.

"_Paneelilla on erään Sithien tukikohdan kaaviokuva, tiedot miehistövahvuudesta ja puolustusjärjestelmistä"_, hän jatkoi mando'an kielellä._ "Tarvitsen jonkun noutamaan Sithien laukaisukoodit - sinut."_

"_Miksi et itse marssi sinne, Ordon klaanin soturi?"_

Kysymyksenasettelu osoitti, että miehellä täytyi kielitaidon lisäksi olla jonkinasteista ymmärrystä mandalorialaisesta mielestä. Totuus oli, että Canderous ei mielellään jättänyt mahdollisuutta väliin, kun siihen oli liitettynä muutama laukaus taistelussa Sithejä tai mitä hyvänsä maalitauluksi sopivaa vastaan. Sellainen oli hänen määritelmällään _hyvä _mahdollisuus.

"_Järkisyistä. Sithit tietävät kuka minä olen ja kelle minä työskentelen."_

Nuori mies tutki hetken paneelin pinnalle heijastuvaa kuvaa kulmat rypyssä.

"_Ja alus?" _Muukalainen esitti jatkokysymyksen, katse edelleenkin suunnattuna kohti datapaneelia.

Canderous puisteli päätään. _"Ensin koodit."_

"Kaistapäinen suunnitelma, Ordo", mies huomautti peruskielellä. Tämä ei vaikuttanut järkyttyneeltä tai suhtautuvan hänen ehdotukseensa vastenmielisyydellä, vaan Canderouksen korvaan ennemminkin vain totesi ilmeisen. Vähän samanlaiseen arkiseen tapaan kuin joku voi havainnoida ulkosalla tapahtuneesta säätilan muutoksesta - kas vain, siellähän sataa.

"Pidän sinua riittävän kaistapäisenä toteuttamaan sen", Canderous vastasi. "Palvelin joskus sotien aikaan Onderonin kuulla. Tasavalta pyrki kuormittamaan tukikohtiamme, mutta käytännössä alistimme heidät sissisotaan... Se oli hyvää aikaa."

Muukalaisen kulma kohosi tuskin havaittavasti.

"Niihin aikoihin vielä otimme sotavankeja. Kuten erään Tasavallan upseerin. Hän taisteli kuin raivotautisen kath-koiran puremana ja surmasi meistä useita. Mutta onnistuimme lopulta haavoittamaan häntä. Kunnolla. Vammoistaan huolimatta mies piti turpansa tukossa ja käytännössä käveli viikon kuluttua tukikohdasta ulos. Keräsi luunsa, rikkoi vankilansa, onnistui löytämään tavaransa ja vain häipyi. Melkein kaksikymmentä kuollutta. Emme mahtaneet hänelle mitään. Silloin aloimme uskoa, että alkoi olla aika ottaa tiettyjä asioita vakavasti."

Muukalainen katsoi häntä. Miehen kasvot olivat kiviset. "Ja _miksi _kerrot minulle tämän?"

"Koska pelaat ja en pidä siitä, että minua yritetään pelata. Koska olen taistellut riittävän monta kertaa sinunlaisiasi vastaan, että tiedän pyytämäni olevan sinun kyvyilläsi mahdollista. Olen surmannut kaltaisiasi…"

_Lukuisia, poika._

"…Joten älä haaskaa aikaani pelleilemällä. _Jetii._"

"Vaarallinen _ja_ väärä olettamus", Muukalainen sanoi lakonisesti. Mutta hänen äänensävynsä oli havaittavasti kiristynyt.

"Älä pidä minua typeränä, _aruetii_. Sinulla on _jetii'kad _jossain tuolla viittasi uumenissa", Canderous huomautti.

"Jossain, josta saan sen tarvittaessa _äärimmäisen _nopeasti esiin."

Se oli toteamus. Se saattoi myös olla uhkaus – miestä oli vaikea tulkita. Muukalaisen kädet olivat edelleenkin pöydällä ja tämä oli kumartunut Canderousta kohden. Kuten koko heidän hiljaisen sananvaihtonsa aikana. Ei millään mittapuulla tyypillinen asento verenvuodatukseen tähtääville uhkailuille.

Mutta Canderous oli jo vuosikymmeniä sitten oppinut kohauttamaan harteitaan monille asioille. Jos mies kiskoisi valosapelinsa esille, hän nostaisi kiväärinsä ja muutaman minuutin päästä he voisivat tutkailla, että kumpi edelleenkin seisoi. Niin yksinkertaista se oli. Ei hänellä ollut mitään sitä vastaan, että kuolisi taistelussa Jediä – tai mitä ikinä mies väittikään olevansa - vastaan… Tai keräisi taas yhden valosapelin voitonmerkikseen. Ehkä mies ei nyt suoranaisesti huokunut sitä rauhaa ja valoa ja muuta paskaa, mitä Jedit tuppasivat peilinsä edessä aamuisin hokemaan. Mutta Canderouksen mielessä Voiman käyttäjät olivat enemmän tai vähemmän samaa tavaraa kaikki tyynni. Hänen mielestään asiat olivat parhaimmillaan pysyessään yksinkertaisina.

Joten mandalorialainen nyökkäsi laimean hyväksyvästi. "Olemme siis päässeet yhteisymmärrykseen", hän totesi.

"Niin pitkälle, kuin voimme päästä."

"Jos et halua leikkiä sillä valotikullasi julkisesti, käy hakemassa hyötydroidi Janicelta. Davikilla on siellä yksi paranneltu T3-sarjan vehje. Sano, että minä lähetin sinut."

Muukalainen nyökkäsi.

"Saat koodisi kuuden tunnin kuluttua, mandalorialainen. Tässä samassa paikassa. Aluksesi moottorien on parasta olla lämpiämässä. Sillä minä käyn vain hyvin harvoin kauppaa. Mutta silloin, kun niin teen, odotan panokselleni vastinetta."

Itsevarmaa puhetta. Canderous oli kuullut sellaista usein nuorten miesten suusta, enemmän kertoja kuin saattoi muistaa. Ehkä se jotenkin liittyi miehen tasaiseen, tunteet peittävään äänensävyyn - mutta miksi hänellä oli sellainen olo, että tämä nimenomainen seisoi sanojensa takana?

"Teet oman osuutesi - minä teen omani, _aruetii_."

Muukalainen nousi seisomaan, jolloin Canderous oli pakotettu katsomaan häntä ylöspäin. Muutoin mittasuhteet olivat selvästi toisinpäin, vaikkei mies lyhyt ihmiseksi ollutkaan.

"Tarkka lukumäärä on kahdeksantoista", Muukalainen sanoi.

"Kahdeksantoista mitä?"

"Mandalorialaista sotilasta. Dxun-kuulla seitsemän ja puoli vuotta sitten. Ensimmäinen heistä seisoi sellini ulkopuolella. Loput seitsemäntoista jossain sen ja tukikohdan ulko-oven välissä. Luonnehdin kokemusta… opettavaiseksi."

Äänensävy oli säilyttänyt tasaisen sointinsa loppuun saakka.

Ja ensimmäistä kertaa hyvin moneen vuodenkiertoon Canderous joutui tutustumaan tunteeseen, jota nimitettiin häkeltymiseksi.

"Muukalainen, millä nimellä sinut tunnetaan? Nyt?" hän kysyi karheasti.

Valju hymy sävytti nuoremman miehen huulia.

"Daraz."

Ja mies oli poissa. Hahmo pujotteli määrätietoisin askelin kohti uloskäyntiä, viitta takanaan askelten tahdissa hulmuten. Canderous huomasi kätensä puristuneen puolityhjän tuoppinsa ympärille. Hän ymmärsi sisäisen viestinsä ja vetäisi sen kerralla tyhjäksi.

_Gal _maistui edelleenkin vedeltä.

_Mielenkiintoista_, hän ajatteli.

* * *

><p>"Sinä - Sinä vain annoit hänen mennä?" Sandra kysyi. Jedi ei yrittänyt peittää tyytymättömyyttä äänestään.<p>

"Millä tavoin olisit itse toiminut, ritari Aravena?" Bastila vastasi tyynesti. "Arvelen, että hän olisi voinut tulkita valosapelin aktivoimisen – tässä tilanteessa – aavistuksen voimakkaana toimenpiteenä."

"Sitä kutsutaan käskemiseksi, padawan Shan."

"Ei se gizkanaivoinen nulikka valosapelia kaipaa… Vaan pikalippua sotaoikeuteen", Carth mutisi. "Halvattu – anna yksi käsky ja galaksi saa opetella heittämään kärrynpyörää ennen kuin näemme hänen noudattavan sitä pilkulleen."

"Ja Onasi – olen pahoillani, mutta minun on pyydettävä sinua pysymään tästä erossa. Tämä on Jedien asia", vaalea Jedi lausui sivuuttavaan sävyyn, irrottamattaan katsettaan Bastilasta.

"Ai niin. Niinhän se oli. Joten pitäkää lemmikkinne asioissa. Jedit." Carth Onasin äänensävy ei piilotellut, mitä mies sillä nimenomaisella hetkellä ajatteli Jedeistä. Tahi heidän lemmikeikseen luokittelemistaan ihmisistä.

"Meidän on löydettävä hänet!" Sandra sanoi kiivaasti, välittämättä tuohtuneesta komentajasta. "Yksi vaihtoehto tietysti…"

Jedi loi nopean silmäyksen rannetietokoneensa suuntaan.

"Ja antaa Sithien paikallistaa meidät sillä punaisella sekunnilla", Carth huomautti kuivasti. "Olemme onnistuneet välttämään heitä näin kauan vain siksi, että emme ole viestineet Tasavallan taajuuksilla. Muista se, Aravena."

He kaikki kolme seisoivat Bastilalle tätä nykyä jo hyvin tutuksi tulleessa pienessä Yläkaupungissa sijaitsevassa asunnossa. Tunteja oli kulunut jo pari yli Bastilan myöntämän viiden, eikä Darazista ollut näkynyt merkkiäkään. Ei myös niinkään wookieesta tai twi'lek-tytöstä. Bastila ei ollut aivan varma, oliko hän ollut yllättynyt. Ehkä ei. Selvästikin miehellä vaikutti olevan jotain perustavaa laatua olevia ongelmia ohjeiden noudattamisen suhteen.

…Ja sen lisäksi ilmeisen paksu kallo.

Darazin viivästymisestä huolimatta hän ei ollut huolissansa. Ei - hän ei sallinut itsensä tuntea moisia tunteita. Ja tarkalleen ottaen hän ei vielä ollut valmis myöntämään itselleen ja varsinkaan Sandralle ja Carthille, että Darazin päästäminen omille teilleen oli ollut virheliike. Sillä ei se oikeastaan ollut - miehen argumenteilla oli ollut vankka pohja. Ja hän oli puskenut niillä päälle kuin kuudenistuttava ilmakiituri, vailla aistittavaa valhetta sanojensa takana. Jokin Darazin vakaassa ja tummasävyisenä auran lävitse väreilevässä päättäväisyydessä oli viestinyt Bastilalle, että mitä neuvosto olikaan luonut – hänen oli päästettävä se valloilleen.

Sitä paitsi hänellä ei ollut suuria epäilyksiä miehen kyvykkyyden suhteen. Miehen taustat tuntien, miksi olisi edes ollut? Ja olihan hän omine silmineen ollut todistamassa jonkinasteista tehokkuuteen viittaavaa suunnitelmallisuutta ymmärrettyään tapahtumienkulun… vapauduttuaan sieltä… häkistä. Harhautuksen toteuttaminen ei varmasti ollut yksinkertainen toimenpide. Vaikkakin oli ollut vain lyhyen ajan kysymys, kun hän olisi kävellyt areenalta pois vain omien kykyjensä tukemana – hän muistutti itseään. Olihan hän tällöin viimein saanut rikottua sen kaulaansa kiertäneen pannan. Mutta Bastila katsoi itsensä olevan velvoitettu tuntemaan aavistuksen kiitollisuutta Onasia, Sandraa… ja Darazia kohtaan.

Ja ennen kaikkea.

Ennen kaikkea hänen oli vihdoin sysättävä mielensä taka-alalla kuiskailevat epäilyn soraäänet syrjään ja luotettava neuvoston viisauteen. Hänen oli syrjäytettävä irvokkaat mielikuvat ja keskityttävä olennaiseen, tukahdutettava tunteensa Jedin lailla. Toimimaan niin kuin hänet oli koulutettu. Mestarit olivat luoneet aseen ja he odottivat hänen käyttävän sitä parhaan arvostelukykynsä mukaisesti.

Juuri niin hän oli tehnyt.

Joten odottaessaan Carthin ja Sandran paluuta, hän oli pakottanut itsensä rauhallisen päättäväiseen, jopa uhmaa sivuavaan olotilaan. Eikä hän ollut sallinut itsensä muuttaa mieltänsä aistiessaan tuoreiden kumppaniensa kiivaina ja pettymyksensävyisinä risteilevät tuntemukset.

Aravena sen sijaan...

Vaalean Jedin aurasta kuulteli selvä kiihtyneisyys, tämän käännyttyä väittelemään lyhyin sanoin Onasin kanssa. Käsien terävät liikkeet rikkoivat naisen muutoin niin kuulasta ulkoasua. Tavalla tai toisella hänen oli annettava keskustelulle piste, Bastila totesi mielessään.

Aravenan henkinen tila ei sopinut kuvaan. Ellei…

Bastilan oli saatava varmuus siitä, mistä oli kysymys. Valitettavasti kyseiseen sananvaihtoon tuli liittymään erinäisten seikkojen tunnustamista, jotka hän oli aktiivisesti pyrkinyt pitämään mielensä taka-alalla.

"Sandra - meidän on välttämätöntä keskustella", Bastila totesi tehtyään päätöksensä. "Kahden kesken."

Jedin ja komentajan välillä väreillyt orastava väittelynpoikanen pudotti välittömästi piikkinsä. Vaalea Jedi katsahti häneen, yllättyneenä. Onasi puisteli tyytymättömänä päätään, ymmärtäen välittömästi.

"Hyvä on. Minä lähden ostamaan tarvikkeita. Tarvitsemme monenlaista ennen ensi yötä, eikä aikaa ole lainkaan hukattavaksi. Puhukaa asianne, jotta niitä ei ole tarvetta selvitellä ennen kuin vasta Dantooinella."

Sotilaan äänensävy oli lymyillyt jossain kyllästyneisyyden ja tympääntymisen välimaastossa. Komentaja heitti kiväärinsä kantohihnan olalleen ja nosti aseen kainaloonsa puolittaiseen valmiuteen kadotessaan asunnon ulko-ovesta ympäröivän kompleksin käytävälle.

Aravenan kädet olivat nousseet puuhkaan naisen rinnalle. Jedin sinisen katseen takana piileskeli äänetön kysymys. Lukuisia sellaisia. Bastila tunnusteli varovaisesti Voiman kautta varmistuakseen, että he olivat kahden. Sitten hän aloitti.

"Minä tiedän, missä hän on", Bastila tunnusti tyynesti. "Tunnen hänen läsnäolonsa Voimassa."

Jedin toinen kulma kohosi vain aavistuksen, mutta riittävästi antamaan ilmi hänessä myllertävän ällistyksen.

_Hän ei tiedä mistä puhun, _Bastila totesi mielessään juuri samanaikaisesti, kun vaalea Jedi avasi suunsa vastatakseen.

"Sinun on selvennettävä tätä minulle, Bastila", Sandra lausui.

Äärettömän varovainen. Ne sanat sopivat erinomaisesti kuvaamaan tulevia sanavalintoja, Bastila tiedosti. Ne, ja sukeltaminen päätä myöten tervaan ja siellä räpiköiminen.

"Kohtasimme kuukausia sitten", Bastila aloitti. "Hän oli hyvin vakavasti loukkaantunut, elämän ja kuoleman rajamailla… Hän olisi kuollut, ellen - ellen olisi parantanut häntä Voiman avulla. Sen jälkeen, siitä hetkestä eteenpäin, välillämme on ollut eräänlainen yhteys."

Bastila nielaisi.

_Verenpurkaumien punan ympäröimät keltaiset silmät rävähtivät auki._

"Mestarit kutsuvat sitä siteeksi, Voimassa."

Sandran katse oli syventynyt pistäväksi. Bastila ei oikeastaan ymmärtänyt, että miksi.

"Hän väittää, ettei ole milloinkaan tavannut sinua, Bastila. Vain nähnyt kasvosi holo-uutisissa. Ei muuta."

Jedin äänensävy oli varautunut, tiukka, jopa epäluuloinen.

"Se johtuu siitä, että… hän ei muista", Bastila kertoi. "Hän oli loukkaantunut hyvin vakavasti. Tapahtui… peruuttamattomia vahinkoja."

"Minä en ymmärrä. Miksi kukaan ei ole kertonut tästä hänelle?", Sandra kysyi hämmentyneenä.

"Neuvosto päätti niin. Se on hänen parhaaksensa."

"Miksi?" Kysymys tuli terävänä.

"En voi kertoa enempää. Olen jo nyt toiminut neuvoston käskyjä vastaan."

Vaalea Jedi istahti raskaasti vuoteen laidalle ja puisteli hitaasti päätään. Katse naisen silmissä oli tumma ja se suuntautui ohi Bastilasta, kohti huoneen takaseinää.

"Tässä on jotain väärää, Bastila. Minkä neuvosto on katsonut niin vaaralliseksi tiedoksi, että se on salattava häneltä itseltään? Mikäli hän on ollut rikollinen, miksi häntä ei ole rangaistu? Mikäli hän taasen on epäonnekseen sotkeutunut asioihin, joista hänen ei kuulu tietää – miksi hänen on kärsittävä tästä edelleenkin?"

_Kärsittävä edelleenkin?_

Bastila ei osannut vastata. Hän ei voinut vastata. Sandran katse kääntyi kohdistumaan suoraan hänen silmiinsä.

"Aistitko hänen auransa? Varmasti tunsit saman... Mies on niin jännittynyt jokaista soluaan myöten, että olen odottanut hänen hajoavan kappaleiksi hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Ja tästä huolimatta hän on kulkenut selkä suorana, näyttämättä ainuttakaan merkkiä siitä myllerryksestä, jota olen ajoittain havainnut hänen käyvän lävitse. Antamatta sen vaikuttaa olemukseensa, että hän ei ole nukkunut ainuttakaan täyttä yötä viikkokausiin. Ja kaiken tämän jälkeen hän on…"

Vaalea Jedi ilmeisesti havaitsi äänensä sävyn voimistuneen ja kiihtyneen, sillä tämä hiljensi lähestulkoon kuiskauksen tasolle.

"Hän on pelastanut henkeni. Hän on taistellut määrätietoisesti… vain vapauttaakseen sinut. Vaikka hänellä on taipumusta impulsiivisiin mielitekoihin ja hänen itsevarmuutensa ylittää sekä röyhkeyden että usein myös hyvän maun rajat… Kaikilla minun mittareillani hän on hyvä mies. Ja minä en halua nähdä hänen kärsivän."

_Vapauttaakseen minut… Kuinka olen voinut olla näin typerä? _

Bastila joutui soimaamaan itseään. Sandra selvästikin näki Darazissa jotain, jota hänen silmiinsä ei ollut kulkeutunut. Miehen menneisyys verenpunaisine ja veitsireunaisine varjoineen ei ollut sumentanut Sandran katsetta – vaalealle Jedille Daraz oli jotain, mitä hän Bastilalle ei milloinkaan ollut: ihminen. Ja Bastila oli antanut oman käsityksensä vaikuttaa…

Hän oli olettanut, että vaalea Jedi olisi suhtautunut mieheen kuivan ammatillisesti. Sen sijaan, että sai todistaa…

…Toverillisuutta? Tunnetta yhteenkuuluvuudesta?

_Darth Revan ei ole elossa muualla kuin minun muistoissani. Miksi minun on niin vaikea ymmärtää tätä?_

Niin paljon kuin ajatus oli vastoin hänen luontaisia tunteitaan – niin voimakkaasti kuin se soti kaikkea hänen miestä kohden tuntemaansa vastaan... Kenties hän oli toiminut puutteellisella tavalla. Monella tapaa Daraz oli hänen oma luomuksensa. Ja siten hänen vastuullansa. Kaiken sen kuluneen ajan ja annettujen, jo ohitse lipuneiden kuukausien puitteissa hänen olisi pitänyt olla kykeneväinen päästämään moisista tuntemuksista irti.

Antaa Darth Revanin kuolla ja pysyä kuolleena.

Siitä huolimatta, että…

Hän ei ollut kyennyt jättämään miestä menehtymään vammoihinsa silloin… _Valloittajalla_. Teko kenties oli ollut pohjimmiltaan spontaani, mutta avatessaan silmänsä yksin kaiken sen kuoleman ja vereslihalle asti haavautuneiden Voiman säkeiden keskellä… Yskiessään tuhkaa ulos keuhkoistaan, korviensa soidessa vimmatusti ja tiedostaessaan ruumiinsa tuoreissa naarmuissa ja kolhuissa kasvavan kivun. Ja antaessaan katseensa lipua kumppaniensa hahmoissa, hiiltyneestä ruumiista toiseen.

Kunnes hänen suunsa oli avautunut äänettömään huutoon.

Ja huuto oli muuttunut raastavaksi ja todelliseksi, kun hänen kuulonsa oli äkillisesti palautunut. Aluksen sisuskaluista kumpuileva pauke ja vääntyneen metallirungon tuskainen voihkinta ei ollut peittänyt ääntä, joka oli lähtenyt hänen huuliltansa.

Tällöin hän oli aistinut ympäristössään yhden ainoan heikon elämänliekin värähdyksen. Punaisen ja mustan, piirteettömän naamion takaa.

Tämä pieni, hentoinen kipinä oli kiskonut häntä puoleensa kuin ainoa valonlähde yöperhosta pohjattoman pimeyden keskellä. Sillä siinä oli ollut toivoa. Niin vääristynyt ja musta kuin sen lähde olikin, siinä oli ollut elämänjanoista toivoa.

Ja ainoastaan sitä hän oli kaivannut. Silloin.

Muistikuvat tapahtuneesta olivat tatuoineet pysyvän jäljen hänen mieleensä.

"Minun… meidän on luotettava neuvoston viisauteen tässä asiassa, Sandra. On seikkoja joiden vuoksi… on parempi, ettei hän tiedä", Bastila sanoi hiljaa. Hän joutui pakottamaan itseään sulkemaan tunteensa ja terästäytymään, ennen kuin Sandra havaitsisi hänen mielessään hätäisinä poukkoilevat tuntemukset.

"Mutta toimiaksemme tehokkaasti ja vailla keskinäisiä kysymyksiä, minun on tiedettävä kuinka pitkä keskinäinen historia sinulla ja sotamies Darazilla on."

Vaalea Jedi kohottautui seisomaan. Nainen nyökkäsi.

"Hyvä on, padawan Shan. Olet osoittanut minua kohtaan luottamusta ja on vain oikeus ja kohtuus, että minä teen saman sinulle. Viitisen kuukautta sitten palasin neuvoston käskystä Dantooinelle. Heidän näkemyksensä oli, että minun oli soveliainta poistua rintamalta sen jälkeen, kun… Tiedät kyllä. En halua palata siihen", nainen kertoi. Päättäväiseen sävyyn.

Bastila nyökkäsi, ymmärtäen. Huhut olivat saavuttaneet myös hänet.

"He halusivat minun mietiskelevän. _Parantuvan – _niin syvästi kuin itse olin tällöin eri mieltä_. _Osallistuvan kokelaiden koulutukseen ja erään vakavasti loukkaantuneen sotilaan… kuntouttamiseen."

Jedin äänestä oli kuultavissa jo ammoin häivytettyä turhautuneisuutta. Nainen hallitsi auransa erinomaisesti, mutta silti Bastila oli aistivinaan häivähdyksen piilotetusta ja omaksutusta kivusta.

"Niin vähäpätöiseltä kuin tehtävä tuntuikin, vasta paljon myöhemmin ymmärsin heidän valmentaneen minua. Sillä tehtäväni ei milloinkaan ollut tarkoitus päättyä Dantooinella. Minä luulin… Minä olen olettanut, että neuvosto halusi minun pitävän häntä silmällä, koska he olivat havainneet hänessä piilevän... Jotta he voisivat neuvoa ja opastaa häntä, mikäli hänen kykynsä nousevat pintaan. Mutta havaitsen olleeni väärässä, sillä…"

Bastila tunsi hengästyvänsä ja hän joutui keskeyttämään vaalean Jedin.

"Kykynsä? Tarkoitatko…?" Kysymys kuulosti hänen omaan korvaansa aavistuksen liian hätäiseltä. Mutta tieto, jonka hän oletti sisältyneen Sandran kertomukseen, oli pysäyttävä.

Se oli runnova.

Sen ei pitänyt olla mahdollista.

_He sanoivat, että hänen yhteytensä Voimaan on poissa. Mutta - siksi tunsin hänen läsnäolonsa niin hyvin… Areenalla. Vaikka kaulassani oli se kauluri ja Voima oli niin pitkään poissa._

_Voiman kautta! Niin sen täytyy olla. Käytin hänen… meidän yhteyttämme rikkoessani sen hiivatin pannan. _

_Hänen Voimaansa._

"Kyllä, padawan Shan. Daraz on Voimalle herkkä. Minulla kesti jonkin aikaa havaita hänen kykynsä, sillä harjaantumattomaksi hän on yllättävän vaikea luettava. Mutta… Näen, että tämä tieto järkyttää sinua, Bastila. Miksi?"

Bastila ymmärsi vapauttaneensa liian paljon hätäisiä tunteimuksia ohi suojauksensa. Voiman kautta - hänen olisi pitänyt olla tarkkaavaisempi. Hänellä ei ollut varaa...

"En osannut odottaa…" hän sanoi vaisusti ja toivoi Jedin hyväksyvän vastauksen.

"Meidän on käännyttävä neuvoston puoleen", hän totesi lopulta.

"Olen samaa mieltä", Sandra vastasi. "Neuvosto kykenee auttamaan häntä… Tai toimimaan, kuten he katsovan _hänen tilanteessaan_ - minkälainen tämä onkaan - olevan parhaaksi. Hän on liian vanha astuakseen varsinaiseen koulutukseen, mutta kenties he suostuvat opastamaan hänelle hallintaa. Minä toivon niin."

Bastila kurottautui varovaisesti, tunnustellen itsensä ja miehen välillä olevaa yhteyttä. Siellä se oli, vaimeana, kuten myös miehen läsnäolo jossain mailien takana. Kuin näkymätön, aineeton, mutta silti tiukasti heidät yhteen sitova ohut lanka.

Darazin tunteet eivät kulkeutuneet heidän yhteytensä kautta. Kenties välimatka oli liian pitkä. Mutta Bastila ei uskonut hänellä olevan ainakaan hätää.

_Neuvoston on saatava tämä tietoonsa. _

* * *

><p>Droidi vierelläni piipitti ponnekkaasti.<p>

Se oli Duwanin valmistama, hopean sävyissä kiiltelevä T3-sarjan uudenuutukainen prototyyppi, joka oli saanut mallimerkintänsä jatkeeksi M-kirjaimen ja numeron neljä. Ulkonäöltään se oli varsin tyypillinen hyötydroidi. Sen näkösensorit sijaitsivat vajaan metrin korkeuteen kohoavassa, oman akselinsa ympäri kääntyvässä, matalan sylinterin muotoisessa keskusyksikössä. Se kulki neljällä maaston epätasaisuuksiin mukautuvalla pyörällä. Voimakenno ja lukumäärältään moninaiset työkalut oli sijoitettu rungon sisälle.

Sen ulkonäkö siis oli varsin tavanomainen. Ja jos loput siitä olisi mukaillut samaa suunnitteluperiaatetta, olisin jättänyt droidin valmistajansa käsiin suomatta asialle edes heiveröistä mielenkiintoa sisällään pitävää ajatusta. Lähtökohtaisesti suosin droidin varustamista ensisijaisesti riittävällä tulivoimalla – galaksi ei pitänyt sisällään ovea, joka ei antanut periksi tervehtiessään jokusta korkeaviritteistä räjähdettä. Jos jokin, niin _bes'uliik… _Basiliski täytti minun mittapuullani hyödyllisen droidin määritelmän. Mandalorialaiset eivät kuunaan olisi edenneet pitkälle, mikäli olisivat täyttäneet laivastonsa rivit melodiahakuisesti ääniä ilmoille päästävillä työkalupakeilla.

Käteviä alusten nousualustoilla. Taisteluissa niillä oli taipumusta muuntautua kasaksi pyöriä, työkaluja ja metalliromua.

Mutta mandalorialaiset harvemmin vaivautuvat peittämään sanojaan valheella.

Tämä oli pätenyt myös Ordoon. Sillä Canderouksen työnantajalleen tilaama Teekolme oli sylinterimäisiä veljiään muutaman pykälän raskaampaa kaliiberia. Davik oli maksanut muokkauksista selvän summan rahaa – asia, joka oli omiaan ajamaan minua perehtymään pienen droidin sielunelämään tarkemmin. Ja tutustuessani droidin äksynpuoleisiin voimakennostoihin, piristettyyn keskusyksikköön sekä tarkkaotteisella kädellä muokattuun ohjelmistoon, tulivoiman puutteesta huolimatta olin nähnyt edessäni työkalun.

Tarisialainen droidintekijä Janice Nall oli taitava alallaan ja olin tutustunut droidien rakentamiseen riittävästi luokitellakseni hänet ammattilaiseksi. Olimme vaihtaneet muutaman sanan droidin omistusoikeudesta. Ja hän oli ymmärtänyt erinomaisen hyvin, että livertelevä hopeanvärinen sylinteri pyörineen tulisi siirtymään minun käyttööni. Maksutta.

Katselin rauhassa droidin työskentelyä, laskien kuluvaa aikaa mielessäni. Kokonaisuutena sillä kesti kahdeksan sekuntia ohittaa keskustietokoneen palomuuri ja taivutella päätietokone antamaan oville avautumiskäsky, mikä oli tehokkaaksi luokiteltava saavutus. Tukikohdan ovet suhahtivat auki. Yksitellen.

"Pysy tässä", sanoin.

Olin päättänyt astella tukikohtaan suoraan pääovien kautta. Suoraviivaisen ja tyhmänrohkean toiminnan välillä on eroavaisuuksia. Tämä taktiikka saattoi pitää sisällään osin kumpaakin, mutta minulla oli tulenpalava kiire. Ja olin laskelmoinut määrättyjen ajallisten myönnytysten suomien hyötyjen olevan sisältämiään riskejä suuremmat. Vaivihkaisuus sai jäädä. Ja tällä erää minulla ei enää riittänyt kärsivällisyyttä varovaisuuteen.

Canderouksen keräämien tietojen perusteella tukikohta oli kooltaan ja miehitykseltään vähäisemmästä päästä, toimiessaan ainoastaan lähimpien maajoukkojen koordinoinnista vastaavana päämajana. Alkuperäiseltä käyttötarkoitukseltaan toimistorakennus - sen puolustukset perustuivat lähinnä Sithien asettamaan vartiointiin. Kenties jokuseen taisteludroidiin ja valvontakameraan. Tuskin mainittavaa vastarintaa.

Tulisin ja menisin samalla tavalla. Voimalla.

Ja astuin sisälle. Yksin. Ensin palo-oven ja sisäoven väliselle käytävälle. Lopulta tukikohtaan, sisemmän oven liukuessa rytmikkäästi uomiinsa. Valosapelin huotra oli oikeassa kädessäni ja mielessäni häivähti hajamielinen ajatus korjata aseen tasapainotusta aavistuksen takapainoisemmaksi heti mahdollisen tilaisuuden auetessa.

Yllättäen, aivan ensimmäiseksi kohtasin avaran huoneen ja vastaanottotiskin takana istuvan vaalean naispuoleisen twi'lekin hämmentyneen katseen. Sormeni oli jo hivellyt valosapelin aktivoimispainiketta, mutta aseen herättäminen henkiin olisi ollut turhaa. Huonehan oli käytännössä tyhjä.

_Mikä helvetin avoimien ovien päivä täällä on? _

_::Et voi tulla sisälle – tämä on rajattu alue!::_, hän huudahti twi'lekin kielellä. Sanat tulivat varmuudella. Hänen aurastaan ei huokunut pelon imelää löyhkää.

Mikä tarkoitti, että hän ei uskonut olevansa vaarassa.

Mikä tarkoitti, että hän uskoi minun olevan alakynnessä.

…Ja, että hän oli väärässä.

"En suosittele painamaan hälytyspainiketta… Allena", totesin, silmieni osuessa hänen rintamukseensa kiinnitettyyn nimikylttiin.

Naisen silmien katse lasittui ja hakeutui jonnekin olkapääni ohitse. Tiedostin hänen kätensä, joka sekunti sitten oli hiipinyt pöydän alapintaa pitkin, pysähtyneen kesken liikkeen.

_::En halua painaa hälytyspainiketta::_, hän toisti mekaanisesti.

Olin jo kiinnittänyt huomioni seinäpaneeleihin molemmin puolin huoneen reunoilla. Massiiviset paneelit eivät kuuluneet joukkoon. Kenties, naisen sormen osuessa maaliinsa, ne olisivat avautuneet ja antaneet vapaan kulun viereisiin tiloihin. Näihin todennäköisesti oli ahdettu joukkueellinen taisteludroideja. Ehkä kaksikin sellaista.

_Mekaaninen, passiivinen puolustusjärjestelmä aivan ulko-ovella. Miellyttävä yllätys. _

_::Kuinka voin auttaa?::,_ Allena jatkoi kuin robotti, sysätessäni häneen sopivia tuntemuksia. Kouluttamaton ja täydellisen viattoman suojaton, hänen mielensä pyristeli otteessani kuin hentoinen perhonen. Kuin marionetti.

_Marionetti. _Mielleyhtymä oli saada minut irvistämään.

"Haluan vilkaista valvontamonitoreitasi", sanoin.

Loppua olisin voinut kuvailla kivuttomaksi. Sillä paikallistin nopeasti valvontakameroiden sijainnit vastaanottotilan monitoreista. Laskin vastassani olevan miehistön lukumäärän. Allena sammutti käskystäni partioivat vartiodroidit. Kuten myös ne kymmenkunta automaattista tykkitornia, jotka oli sijoiteltu aulatilaa sivuaviin huoneisiin, kirjaimellisesti rei'ittämään tulijoista ilmat pihalle.

Naurettavan helppoa. Jopa häpeällistä. Minun täytyisi muistaa mainita se tukikohdan suojauksesta vastaavalle taholle.

Valitettavasti Allenalla ei ollut mahdollisuutta ojentaa minulle laukaisukoodeja kuin avoimella kämmenellä. Nähtävästi minun oli tarpeen astua syvemmälle tukikohtaan ja marssia aina sen johtajan puheille asti ottaakseni sen, mitä olin tullut hakemaan. Kuvat vilisivät valvontamonitoreissa Allenan vaihtaessa kamerasta ja kuvakulmasta toiseen.

Yksi huone kiinnitti huomioni. Sinisenä kuulteleva voimakenttä ympäröi siinä majailevaa ainoaa elollista olentoa. Vankiselli.

"Pysäytä", käskin.

* * *

><p><em>Valoa, <em>hän ajatteli. Kirkasta. Ja erilaista - ei sellaista niin kuin häntä ympäröivän voimakentän kylmänsininen ja himmeä loiste.

Hän makasi sellin lattialla ja betonipinta tuntui viileältä hänen ruumiinsa alla. Hän ei ollut liikahtanut tuntikausiin. Puoliksi pyrkiessään keräämään ja säästämään voimiaan. Puoliksi epäillen, että hänen jalkansa eivät kantaisi kovinkaan pitkälle. Jos enää milloinkaan.

Ei – ei varaa toivottomuuteen.

He olivat kuulustelleet häntä nyt kuusi kertaa. Edellisellä kerralla he olivat kyselleet Jedeistä… Ja he olivat… Hänen puolestaan he saisivat kuolla. Räjähtää kappaleiksi, tukehtua nukkuessaan omaan kieleensä tai paikallistaa luodinreikä aivoistaan. Tavalla ei ollut väliä.

Aistimus valosta oli vain hetkellinen. Ovet sujahtivat tulijan takana kiinni. Voimakenttä oli jälleen ainoa valonlähde. Varjot syleilivät tilaan astunutta miestä.

"Ketä palvelet, Weyron?" matala ääni kysyi. Sävy oli vaativa. Kuulustelijat olivat palanneet, Trask tiedosti hämärästi.

"Painu helvettiin!", Trask murahti, haluten pakata niihin kahteen sanaan kaiken tuntemansa raivon. Hänen äänensä oli tullut ulos käheänä. Eikä kovin vaikuttavana. Ja ehkä hän oli tehnyt virheen – puhuminen oli aina virhe. Jossain vaiheessa hän oli lakannut välittämästä.

Kuiva napsahdus. Pitkä, kylmäkiskoinen sihahdus. Punainen hohde kuulsi jostain hänen näkökenttänsä laitamilta. Sen kyseisen äänen hän olisi tunnistanut milloin vain, kuinka aivot juustona tahansa. Trask punnersi itsensä istumaan, mutta oli horjahtaa takaisin makuuasentoon. Sillä hän oli nostanut kätensä vaistomaisesti silmiensä eteen, kun terä oli äkillisesti hyökännyt ja uponnut säristen metalliin. Voimakenttä hänen ympärillään väreili ja kuoli. Pitkä hahmo - leveäharteisen miehen musta siluetti punaista loistetta vasten. Tämän hän erotti.

Ensimmäiseksi hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi miehen saappaisiin. Raskaskärkiset, metallivahvisteiset. Ne täyttivät hänen näkökenttänsä, kun mies marssi muutamalla askeleella suoraan hänen eteensä.

"Toistan kysymyksen: ketä palvelet, Weyron?" Äänensävy oli vaativa.

Ja jostain tunnistamattomasta syystä Trask vaistosi, että hänelle tultaisiin antamaan enää vain yksi mahdollisuus vastata.

Hän seurasi tulijan vartaloa saappaista ylöspäin. Kivistävin silmin, pakottaen itsensä näkemään. Ymmärtämään ja ajattelemaan mieltään syleilevästä sumusta huolimatta. Ja hän havaitsi tummina kiiltelevät rannesuojat ja kevyen taistelupanssarin. Hansikkaan peittämät sormet olivat taipuneet valosapelin kahvan ympärille. Terä humisi, hehkui punaisella liekillä.

Niin hyvin punaisella.

Mustaa ja punaista, hän tiedosti. Eikä hänellä ollut vaikeuksia tunnistaa edessään seisovaa miestä – ei, nähtyään tämän kasvot. Sillä hän oli nähnyt samat kasvot aikaisemminkin. Edellisen kerran Tariksen Tummakaupungissa, hetkeä ennen kuin oli saanut Sith-upseerin kengästä kylkiluihinsa. Sitä edellisen kerran _Endar Spirellä. _

Ja tätä ennen…

Valosapeli oli käytännössä ainoa valonlähde. Punainen hohde ei ainakaan pehmentänyt Eldran Darazin kasvoille jähmettynyttä vakaata ilmeettömyyttä.

_Hänellä on valosapeli. Hän… vapautti minut? Hän…?_

_Miten…?_

Valosapeli humisi.

_Mustaa ja punaista. Kuin hänen panssarinsa. Hänen naamionsa. Hänen – meidän – sotavärimme. _

Kysymykseen ei voinut olla kuin yksi oikea vastaus. Trask tunsi vatsalaukkunsa kutistuvan kokoon. Joko hän oli menettänyt järkensä - hänen mielensä oli vihdoin alistunut ja hajonnut kappaleiksi - tai…

"Palvelen teitä… lordi Revan", hän kuuli itsensä vastaavan karheasti.

Täsmälleen samoilla sanoilla kuin vuosia sitten. Ja ainoa ajatus hänen mielessään oli toive – ei, pyyntö… Että hän ei juuri ollut tehnyt yhtä äärimmäistä virhettä niiden muutaman aikaisemman jatkoksi.

_Voima, anna…_

Mies ei vastannut. Ilme tämän kasvoilla ei muuttunut. Sen sijaan Trask katsoi, kun tämä irrotti oikean kätensä valosapelin kahvalta ja käänsi terän vasemmalle puolelleen takaviistoon rivakalla liikkeellä. Kenties miehen vapaan käden sormet olivat sen jälkeen puristuneet nyrkkiin. Trask ei ollut varma. Sillä sekuntia myöhemmin hän ei kyennyt tiedostamaan enää muuta kuin, että hänen tajuntaansa oli juuri puserrettu tuhansia kuumina hohkaavia hiiliä. Hän kuuli etäisesti itsensä huutavan. Hyvin vaimeasti. Ehkä huuto oli vain hänen päänsä sisällä. Piikki pusertui hänen kallonsa sisälle, syvemmälle ja syvemmälle - repi ja raastoi hänen aivokerroksiaan.

Kipu loppui yhtä nopeasti kuin oli alkanutkin. Hän ei missään vaiheessa ollut tietoisesti noussut ylös, mutta lattia tervehti häntä selvän matkan päästä ja hän huomasi romahtavansa polvilleen. Hän huohotti, kylmän hien pusertuessa jokaisesta ihohuokosesta lävitse. Hänen päänsä ei ollut räjähtänyt. Hänen ruumiinjäsenensä olivat siellä, missä niiden kuuluikin olla. Hän oli elossa. Lattia tuntui kylmältä ja karhealta hänen käsiensä alla.

Kipu oli ollut kuvitteellista, hän ymmärsi.

Hansikoitu käsi ja kiiltävänmusta rannesuoja ilmestyivät hänen näkökenttäänsä. Kämmen auki, odottavana. Trask kurottautui vapisten tarttumaan käteen ja mies kiskoi hänet jaloillensa.

Trask räpytti silmiään. Kosketus ei ollut kestänyt muutamaa sekuntia pidempään. Mutta hän oli vahvistunut, henkäys voimasta hiipinyt hänen lihaksistoonsa. Hänen aivonsa olivat selkiytyneet, sumuverho pyyhkiytynyt peittämästä hänen ajatuksiaan. Hänen jalkansa vaikuttivat jälleen kantavan.

Helvetti, hänen olonsa oli uudistunut. Huono siitä huolimatta - kuin suihkumoottorin läpi pyrähtäneellä linnulla. Mutta uudistunut.

_Voiman kautta!_

Hän kuuli hengittävänsä nopein vedoin.

"Pahoitteluni, Weyron", Revan sanoi kuivasti. "Oli välttämätöntä varmistaa, että uskollisuutesi on ollut… kestävää sorttia. Olet palvellut minua hyvin."

"Sir… Oletin teidän kuolleen", hän sanoi vaisusti.

Olematta täysin varma, että leikkikö hänen mielikuvituksensa hänen silmillään vai seisoiko Darth Revan oikeasti hänen edessään.

Elävänä. Lihan muodossa.

Epäilystään huolimatta hänellä oli olo, että häntä oli juuri testattu. Brutaalisti ja suoraviivaisesti. Ja, että hän oli läpäissyt kokeen. Revanin menetelmät eivät aina olleet miellyttäviä.

…Yleensä ne eivät olleet.

Vain muutamaa hetkeä aikaisemmin hänen mielessään elottomien kirjoissa majaillut Sith-lordi hymyili ilottomasti. Trask katseli punaisen terän sammuvan ja lipuvan takaisin sylinteriinsä. Tumma-asuinen mies nosti sädepistoolin vyöltään ja tarjosi sen hänelle kahva edellä. Trask tarttui aseeseen.

Revanin ote ei hellinnyt.

"Weyron – minä olen kuollut", Revan täsmensi. Katse miehen silmissä oli hyvin tumma ja se pureutui jonnekin Traskin pään sisäpuolelle. "Meillä on kiire, joten odotan sinut noudattavan ohjeitani vailla kysymyksiä. Olen kuollut, joten tulet kutsumaan minua sillä nimellä, jonka Tasavalta on minulle _antanut_."

Musta lordi ei peitellyt viimeiseen sanaan upotettua pistävää myrkyllisyyttä. Äänensävyssä oli jotain samankaltaista lopullisuutta kuin Revanin sanoissa oli ollut silloin vuosia sitten. Sillä pienellä ja nimettömällä, ikijään peittämällä planeetalla.

_Tasavaltaa runtelee sairaus. Tästä päivästä alkaen me olemme uuden keisarikunnan perustukset._

"Kyllä", Trask sanoi.

Luutnantti nielaisi. Hän muisteli.

"Daraz."

Sithin nyökkäys oli tuskin havaittavissa, vain lievä leuan nykäys alaspäin.

"Meidän on kiirehdittävä. Aistin, että olen herättänyt huomiota. Liikkeelle, sotilas."

Revan päästi otteensa irti ja pistooli oli Traskin käsissä.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **Mando'an äärimmäisen lyhyt oppimäärä, osa 2:

di'kut – idiootti (monikko di'kute)

gal - olut

jetii - jedi

bes'uliik - Basilisk sotadroidi - mandalorialaisten pelkoa herättänyt sotalaite, joka oli näkyvässä osassa myös mandalorialaisissa sodissa

jetii'kad - valosapeli

aruetii – ulkopuolinen (ei-mandalorialainen)


	18. Luku 18

**A/N: **Riittäköön sluibaaminen. Lukua ulos. Ja no jopas, vielä vanhan vuoden puolella! Kiitoksia jälleen arvosteluista.

Tässä luvussa on tarjolla rytinää, pauketta ja menneisyyden mörköjä. Ehkä jotain odottamatontakin, kenties? Jää nähtäväksi.

**Luku 18.**

Aldeb Retto istui työpöytänsä ääressä, edessään neljä monitoria. Hän antoi katseensa liukua määrätietoisesti sileäpintaisesta viestintävälineestä kuvastuvasta sijaintikartasta ja raportista toiseen. Hänen sormensa naputtelivat kiivaasti ohjeita alemmille upseereille.

Kaikki oli toistaiseksi sujunut suunnitellun mukaisesti. Tehokkaasti. Hänen mestarinsa tuli olemaan tyytyväinen.

Läntisen Tariksen tuoreehkolle kuvernöörille kuluneet hetket olivat olleet kiireisiä. Evakuointikäsky oli saavuttanut hänet kolmisen tuntia aikaisemmin. Hän oli käyttänyt kaiken tämän ajan haarukoidessaan miehistöä läheisistä kaupunginosista ja passittaessaan heitä pulleakylkisiin kuljetussukkuloihin. Hän oli ohjannut ryhmiä siirtämään miehityskoneistoa, aseita ja muuta mukanaan tuomaa välineistöä. Valtaosa droideista tuli jäämään. Tähtiahjon ansiosta niistä ei ollut pulaa ja siten ne olivat poisheitettävien tavaroiden listan kärkipäässä.

Käytettävissä olevalla kuljetuskapasiteetilla oli mahdollista ajaa kaksi… ja osin nipin napin kolme kertaa emoaluksille ja takaisin. Ennen kuin… Droidien lisäksi he nähtävästi siis joutuisivat jättämään osan sotilaista Tariksen pinnalle. Toisin sanoen oli jälleen yksi erinomainen tilaisuus osoittaa miehistölle, että heitä tarkkailtiin. Ja mikäli he eivät suoriutuneet odotetulla tehokkuudella, heistä hankkiuduttiin eroon. Miehistöä oli aina hyvä palautella maan pinnalle. Muistuttaa, että heidän virhetoleranssinsa oli nolla.

Kuluisi viikkoja ennen kuin tuhka laskeutuisi, Retto ajatteli.

Sillä ajallisesti kuutisen tuntia tulevaisuudessa tuli olemaan se hetki, jolloin Tariksen ulkokehää kiertävät _interdictor-_tuhoajat olivat viimein lipuneet lopullisiin asemiinsa. Tällöin Malak antaisi sen vääjäämättömästi miljardeja elämiä sitovan käskynsä ja…

Ja.

Aistimus välittyi tummasävyisenä piikkinä Voimassa. Jälkikaikuun oli sekoitettuna ripaus tuskaa.

_Perhana._

Hänen katseensa kääntyi puoliautomaattisesti suuntaan, jossa oli hetkellisesti aistinut Voimassa vahvan olennon – ja ohjautui huoneen vaaleina kiilteleviin kattolevyihin. Jossain hänen yläpuolellaan, tukikohdan ylemmässä kerroksessa, siis. Tunkeutuja – mies tai nainen – oli ilmiselvästi jossain määrin harjaantunut ja kykeneväinen piilottamaan läsnäolonsa, sillä Retto ei enää kyennyt havaitsemaan tätä.

Täytyi olla Jedi. Hänen tukikohdassaan.

Sisällä.

Hän tunsi sykkeensä kohoavan. Jos Bastila Shan oli täällä, nyt, hänelle oli annettu elämänsä tilaisuus suorittaa muutama urakehityksellisessä mielessä nousukiitojohteinen manööveri.

Retton kädet tanssahtelivat monitoreilla hänen hakiessaan valvontakameroista näkymän vaistojensa välittämästä suuntimasta. Kaiken kaikkiaan kahdeksan kuvaa lävähtivät yhtäaikaisesti näytöille ja jakoivat kaksi monitoria pikselintarkasti neljään osaan. Tai näin olisi pitänyt tapahtua, käytännössä.

Kolme kameraa näytti ainoastaan harmaan eri sävyinä vilistävää rakeisuutta. Pienet neliöt hypähtelivät ruudulla.

Retto päästi suustaan kirouksen.

Yksi kamera välitti kuvaa kahdesta sotilaasta. Mutta asetelmassa oli monta seikkaa äärimmäisen pahasti pielessä. Miehet maata retkottivat käytävän lattialla. Niissä aina silloin tällöin nähtävissä tahattomissa asennoissa, jotka kertoivat kultahaarniskaisten miesten kaatuneen niille sijoilleen todennäköisesti vailla ensimmäistäkään havaintoa kohtalokseen koituneesta hyökkääjästä.

Retto kirosi toistamiseen.

Viidennen kameran kuva-alueen ulkoreunalla erottui _Sentinel_-luokan taisteludroidin vaalea, panssaroitua ihmisen alaruumista muistuttava liikekoneisto. Jalat tukivat säännöllisin puhahduksin savuttavaa koneistoa, josta puuttui irvokkaasti tasan puolet. Droidin yläosa runkoineen oli todennäköisesti leikattu siististi kiinnikkeistään. Ilmeisesti. Hän ei voinut olla absoluuttisen varma, sillä droidin hopeakiiltoista torsoa ei näkynyt kameran tarjoamassa kuvassa. Siistiä, tehokasta jälkeä. Ja Retto tiesi vain yhden asetyypin kykenevän moiseen.

Nähtävästi Jedi tai Jedien armeija oli syvällä hänen tukikohtansa sisuksissa. Ja vaikutti vahvasti siltä, että tunkeutujat olivat marssineet pitkälle. Sekä huomiotta. Hyökkääjät olivat pyyhkäisseet vähäisen jäljellä olevan vartioston läpi vailla seinistä kimpoilevia ammuksia tai kaikujaan rakenteiden välityksellä jymäytteleviä räjähteitä.

Hän halusi kirota kolmannen kerran. Mutta hänen katseensa kiinnittyi siihen ainoaan kameraan, joka välitti kuvaa liikkeestä. Huoneen ovet olivat juuri liukuneet auki. Sen, jonka he olivat varustaneet voimakentällä. Samaisen, johonka he olivat rakentaneet vankisellin. Sitä Jedeille sielunsa myynyttä luopiota, Weyronia, varten.

Tunkeutujia ei ollut lukuisia. Eikä hän vuorenvarmasti ollut Bastila Shan. Siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään.

Hän ei tunnistanut ensimmäisenä ulos astunutta hahmoa. Huppu oli vedetty syvälle tummaan panssariin verhoutuneen ihmisen kasvoille. Mutta pituudesta ja ruumiinrakenteesta päätellen tunkeutuja selvästi oli mies ja tämä havainto eliminoi Shanin tehokkaasti Jedin mahdollisten henkilöllisyyksien listalta. Weyron seurasi aivan miehen vanavedessä. Ilmeisen voimissaan, entinen metsästäjä oli nostanut pistoolin tukevaan kahden käden otteeseen ja tutkaili ympäristöään terävin silmin suoraan tähtäimien lävitse.

_Hyvä on, pirut, _hän ajatteli viileän mietteliäänä. _Surmaan teidät molemmat._

Retto tiedosti, että vain minuutteja aikaisemmin hänen käsittääksensä Weyron oli maannut sellinsä lattialla ja tuskin tolkuissaan. Kaiku selittyi sillä. Jedi siis oli tullut hakemaan kumppaninsa, puskenut tähän vähän vauhtia Voiman avulla. Haihduttanut huumaavat aineet tämän aineenvaihdunnasta pois. Yksi piste Jedille, siis. Mutta Rettolla ei ollut pienintäkään aikomusta antaa Jedin marssia voitokkaana tukikohdasta ulos, se oli varmaa. Oli kaksikon suunta mikä hyvänsä, Retto heittäisi heidän tielleen joka ainoan osan tukikohdan jäljellä olevaa puolustusta. Sitä oli riittämiin. Vaikka mieslukumäärä oli vähäinen, mekaniikasta hänellä ei ollut pulaa.

_Nyt olet haukannut liian suuren palan, Jedi. _

Kuin sanattomana ilmoituksena haasteen ottamisesta vastaan, hupun varjostamat kasvot kääntyivät kohti hänen hallinnoimaansa valvontakameraa. Lyhyen hetken ajan Retto ennätti ilakoida mielessään tunkeutujan kasvot sisällään pitävän näkymän ikuistamisesta valvontajärjestelmän kiintolevylle. Mutta hupun varjo leikkasi tunkeutujan kasvot puoliksi näkymättömiin nenän ja suun välimaastossa. Eikä Retton ollut tarpeen elätellä toiveita tilanteen muuttumisesta, sillä mies kohotti hansikkaan peittämän vasemman kätensä rintansa tasalle.

_Perhana, _Retto aavisti.

…Ailahdus Voimassa tuntui tuskin havaittavana jossain Retton aistien rajamailla.

Ja kuva katkesi kameran linssin pusertuessa näkymättömässä otteessa, lasin antaessa lopullisesti periksi ja sirpaloituessa. Sitä seurasivat kolme seuraavaa, samalta käytävältä näkymää tarjoavaa kameraa. Kuvat yksinkertaisesti tuikahtelivat yksitellen olemattomiin. Mies samperin selvästi oli tiennyt hänen katselleen. Jedi oli murskannut kamerat yksitellen, kuin… kuin pilkatakseen häntä!

Retto kiristeli hampaitaan. Valonnuolijan jedinsaastuttama valosapeli tuli olemaan oiva osoitus hänen kyvykkyydestään. Hän nostaisi sen mielellään Jedin jähmettyneestä otteesta, sylkisi tämän lasittuneille silmille ja esittäisi aseen mestarilleen. Polvistuisi mestarinsa edessä, ottaisi vastaan ansaitsemansa kunnian. Ja nautiskelisi, kun hän viimeinkin siirtyisi keisarikunnan arvoasteikossa sille tasolle, joka mahdollisti määrättyjen asetelmien muovaamisen rankalla kädellä.

Mutta jo hetkellinen Jedin aurasta huokunut välähdys – sekin todennäköisesti osin piilotettu – oli antanut Rettolle riittävästi tietoa pääpahkaisen kaksintaistelun riskeistä. Miehen tapa käskyttää Voimaa... Siinä oli ollut jotain samankaltaista kuin erikoisjoukkojen kärkipään sotilaan tarkasti ohjelmoiduissa otteissa. Ei ainuttakaan ylimääräistä liikerataa: vain nopea, tehokas, hallittu välttämättömyys. Kaikessa yksinkertaisuudessaan. Kylliksi kertomaan Rettolle, että Jedissä tuli olemaan tekemistä. Haastetta. Jo yksinäänkin. Lisäksi pistooli vaikutti pysyvän Weyronin hyppysissä. Silminnähden toipuneelta vaikuttanut entinen metsästäjä ei ollut tunnettu tähtäinten kohdistamiseen ja liipaisinsormen vetoliikkeeseen liittyvistä ongelmista.

Kukaan ei milloinkaan tullut kysymään, että tarkalleen kuinka hän oli päihittänyt Jedin, Retto muistutti itseään. Hän ei menettänyt mitään pehmittämällä kaksikkoa hiukan. Antamalla tukikohdan puolustuksen haavoittaa näitä. Kenties surmata toisen miehistä.

Retto ei ollut uskonut hetkeäkään, että Jedin todellinen määränpää olisi sijainnut Weyronin vankikammiossa. Hän ei ollut nähnyt kumpaan suuntaan miehet olivat lähteneet etenemään: uloskäyntiä kohden vaiko kohti tukikohdan syvempiä kerroksia - kohti häntä. Eikä hän kyennyt vahvistamaan olettamustaan Voiman avulla. Jedi väisteli häntä, luikerteli hänen sormiensa lomasta kuin vikkeläjalkainen torakka. Mutta hän saattoi varmistaa, että eteneminen ei ollut helppoa.

Hänen kätensä oli jo käynyt hälytyspainikkeella. Sireenit voihkivat. Miehet olivat liikkeellä, droidit käynnistyneet ja siirtyneet kiertämään partiointisyklejään. Mutta hän saattoi kutsua itseään vieraanvaraiseksi isännäksi vasta tarjottuaan Jedille ja Weyronille edellä mainittuja muutaman pykälän isomman välipalan.

Retto ei voinut estää itseään hymyilemästä aktivoidessaan käytettävissään olevan puolustuskapasiteetin tulivoimaltaan tehokkaimman yksittäisen edustajan. Hän asetti vasemmanpuoleisen monitorin esittämään kuvaa vain ja ainoastaan kamerasta aurek-kolmekymmentäseitsemän… ja antoi huuliensa vapauttaa leveän virnistyksen katsellessaan suurikokoisen droidin nousevan neljälle kulkuraajalleen. Tämä kyseinen tukikohdan puolustuksen kruununjalokivi - neljännen luokan rynnäkködroidi - oli varustettu kahdella sädetykillä ja tehoiltaan kunnioitusta herättävillä energiakilvillä. Riittävästi antamaan kelle tahansa vastaansa samoavalle yksittäiselle Jedille päänvaivaa… sekä myös runnomaan tämän jalkoihinsa. Energiakilvet kykenivät imemään melkoisen tovin valosapelin iskuenergiaa. Samoin kuin sädepistoolin osumat kilpistyisivät siihen hyödyttöminä.

Mikäli Jedin ja Weyronin kulkusuunta kohdistuisi ulko-oven ja pakoreitin sijaan kohti tukikohdan alempiin kerroksiin vievää hissiä, Retton ei tarvitsisi tehdä muuta kuin nojata tuolissaan taaksepäin ja nautiskella silmiensä eteen avautuvasta näytöksestä.

…Ja näin hän olisi tehnytkin.

Ellei kamera aurek-kolmekymmentäseitsemän olisi juuri hetki sitten pimentynyt.

_Kuinka nopeasti he oikein ovat edenneet? Kuinka helvetin nop– _

Jedin läsnäolo kohosi Voimassa esiin määrätietoisena, uskaliaana piikkinä. Ei jälkeäkään salailusta. Se oli kuin yksittäinen valkohehkuinen kipinä – ei, vaan raivokas, metalliin pureutuva sinikärkinen liekki, joka oli samanaikaisesti kirurgisen tarkka ja syöksyi päälle yhtä kainosti kuin nälkäinen rancor-peto: tanner tömisten ja mylvien.

Ja aistimus todennäköisesti oli tavoittanut jokaisen Voimalle herkän olennon mailien säteellä. Se vetäisi tummia Jedejä paikalle laumoittain kuin haavoittunut haaskansyöjiä. Kilpailu saaliista vaikuttaisi Retton kaavaileman henkilökohtaisen kaadon mahdollisuuteen, uhkaisi sitä. Kenties tällä ei ollut merkitystä. Kuvernöörin mieltä kalvoi alustava epäilys, ettei hänen ollut tarpeen huolestua saaliinsa tavoittamisesta ennen toisia.

Moni asia oli menossa yhtäaikaisesti auttamatta pieleen.

Sillä lattia, tukipilarit, durabetoni ja kerrosvahvikkeet hänen ja Jedin ja neljännen luokan rynnäkködroidin välissä eivät vaimentaneet täydellisesti ylemmästä kerroksesta kaikuna kumpuilevaa räjähdystä. Ne eivät myös sulkeneet täysin pois hissin liikkeen aiheuttamaa huminaa ja vaimeaa, ilmavaa suhahdusta kopin lipuessa asemiinsa tukikohdan alempaan kerrokseen. Sen sijaan lähestyviä askelia Retto ei enää kuullut seinien lävitse - eipä hän liioin moista varmistusta oletukselleen kaivannut.

Se helvetin torakka väisteli edelleenkin häntä – Jedi oli astunut ja kadonnut Voiman syleilemiin varjoihin. Mutta Weyronin lähestyvän läsnäolon hän kykeni aistimaan läheiseltä käytävältä.

Yhdestä asiasta Retto oli täydellisen varma: kuten jokainen ihminen, myös Weyron vuotaisi verta.

Kuvernööri sulki oikean kätensä vibramiekan kahvan ympärille ja nosti aseen ääneti vyöltään samalla, kun laskeutui kyyryyn työasemansa taakse. Näkösuojaan. Hän oli päättänyt surmata ensin Weyronin. Etäältä. Antaisi sädepistoolinsa laulaa yllätyksellisen sarjan entisen metsästäjän rintakehään. Saisi raivattua yhden alta pois. Jedi ei kaatuisi niin pienellä vaivalla tai niin yksinkertaisin keinoin. Mies olisi hänen kimpussaan ennen kuin hän ehtisi lausua kahta sanaa. Ja sitten Retto hoitelisi Jedinkin. Hän nojasi Jediä kohtaan tuntemaansa vihaan, puri hampaitaan yhteen ja tiesi olevansa vahvempi kuin koskaan.

_Jedistä ei ole vastusta Voiman pimeälle puolelle._

Tällaista kohtaamista varten hän oli valmentautunut. Tällaista kohtaamista – tämäntasoista näyttöä hän oli odottanut. Weyron ei ollut kaukana. Entinen metsästäjä tulisi astumaan sisälle…

_Nyt._

Ovet suhahtivat auki.

Hän kiinnitti mielessään aseensa tähtäimet metsästäjän läsnäolon sijaintiin ja antoi liikkeen konkretisoitua yhtenä sulavana mielikuvan toteutumana. Veti sormellaan liipaisimesta aseen sylkiessä vinkuen sisuksistaan tarkan sarjan punaista kuolemaa.

Ja katsoi punaisella liekillä palavan särisevän terän syöksyä sädeammusten tielle – sitä mekaanisen tarkkaa työskentelyä, jolla joka ainoa ammus sysätään joko ympäröiviin rakenteisiin tai takaisin tulosuuntaansa. Musta-asuinen Jedi ehti torjua viimeisen ammuksen juuri samanaikaisesti, kun Weyron lähetti hänen peräänsä tulisen sarjan. Retto syöksyi alas tavoittamaan miekkaansa, ammusten viuhuessa hänen päänsä ylitse…

…Mutta tunsi kohoavansa ilmaan ja iskeytyvänsä seinään takanaan. Kipu maalasi hetkellisesti hänen tajuntansa punaiseksi. Hänen henkiset suojakilpensä olisivat voineet olla paperia, hän tiedosti jossain mielensä taka-alalla. Ne oli revitty säpäleiksi, poissa, olemattomissa.

Hän näki Jedin kohoavan yllään pyrkiessään istumaan, irvistellen ja yskien, ilman paettua keuhkoistaan. Punainen valosapeli miehen kädessä sammui ja terä katosi olemasta. Tyypillistä Jedin heikkoutta, Retto ajatteli. Ei tappavaa iskua. Hengitys purkautui huohotuksena kuvernöörin huulilta.

"Kuka olet – Malakin koiria?" Kysymys oli terävä. Kuten oli miehen katsekin. Hän erotti tummat silmät puoliksi hupun varjostamissa, nuorehkoissa kasvoissa.

Rettolla ei ollut aikomustakaan vastata. Jedille – ei milloinkaan! Hänen ajatuksensa porhalsivat raivokkaasti kohti ratkaisua, kohti irti riistäytymistä, miekan nostamista käsiinsä ja…

Retto näki miekkansa Jedin jalkojen juuressa. Kullansävyinen kahva ei olisi voinut loistella kirkkaammin…

…Tumma-asuinen mies sysäsi aseen laiskahkosti jalallaan syrjään, kauemmaksi hänestä. Kuin osoittaakseen olevansa täydellisen tietoinen hänen mielensä sisimmistäkin liikkeistä.

"Ei… Et täyttäisi hänen vaatimuksiaan", mies totesi yhtäläisen arvioivaan, tasaiseen ja halveksivaan sävyyn. "Katsotaanko Bandon nykyään riittävän vanhaksi ottamaan omia lemmikkejä?" Se ei oikeastaan ollut kysymys, Retto tiedosti. Sillä lauseeseen sisällytetty vaimea tunnekenttä toi mieleen äänensävyn, jota voidaan käyttää toteamaan raadon olleen kuollut jo viitisen vuorokautta ja läpeensä matojen täyttämä.

"Asiat ovat muuttuneet", Weyron lausui hiljaa Jedin takana.

_Asiat?_

Retto oli tuntenut ripauksen hämmennystä kuultuaan mestarinsa nimen tunkeilijan huulilta. Se oli tuntunut väärältä. Vinksahtaneelta. Ja hänen mieleensä oli alkanut hiipiä karmiva tiedostus siitä, että oli ollut erään yksityiskohdan suhteen täydellisen väärässä.

_Jedi…_

_Ei Jedi._

_Kuka helv-?_

Retton ajatus jäi kesken.

"Tämä on ajanhaaskausta", tumma-asuinen ei-Jedi totesi.

Retton katse oli nauliutunut punaiseen, energiasta muodostuvaan terään, joka oli syöksynyt esiin sylinterimäisestä huotrastaan nälkäisen sihahduksen saattelemana.

* * *

><p><em>Sithit evakuoivat. He eivät – halvattu - pidä siitä kovaa ääntä, mutta niin he totisesti tekevät, <em>Carth ajatteli.

Hänen suunsa oli kuiva.

Komentaja käänsi katseensa pois tukikohtaan kulkevasta viiden Sith-sotilaan muodostamasta ryhmästä ja loi silmäyksen tuskin kahta metriä sivummalla maassa makaavaan twi'lek-tyttöön. Mission soi hänelle vaimean hymyn. Carth erotti sen vaivatta, vaikka korkea jätesäiliö tytön edessä varjosti tätä ja auttoi nuorta twi'lekiä sulautumaan ympäristöön.

_Sithit evakuoivat._

Carth olisi halunnut nostaa kiväärinsä, juosta lähimmän kultahaarniskaisen sotilaan kiinni ja takoa tästä ulos tieto siitä, että mitä helvettiä Sithit olivat puuhaamassa.

_Kenties joukkojen ryhmittämistä. Olisiko Tasavalta valmistelemassa hyökkäystä? Tänne?, _pieni, hento, positiivisen toiveikas ääni kysyi hänen sisällään.

Ajatus tuntui niin absurdilta, että hän olisi voinut nauraa. Totta helvetissä kyse ei ollut Tasavallasta syöksymässä heidän avuksensa. Ei ollut muutamaa kymmentä _hammerhead-_luokan alusta muutaman klikin päässä. Evakuointiproseduuri oli hakattu niin syvälle hänen selkäytimeensä, että hän tunnisti sen tanssiaskeleet vaivatta. Eivätkä Sithit taatusti evakuoineet, koska Tasavalta oli tulossa. Eivät, koska he eivät olleet tehneet niin koskaan aikaisemminkaan.

_Sithit evakuoivat. Ja he tekevät sitä vauhdilla._

Carth haistoi verta. Rutosti verta. Osa siitä oli hänen omaansa, osa Missionin, Sandran ja sen märältä koiralta haisevan wookieen. Osa oli jopa Darazin.

_Meidän on lähdettävä. _

_Nyt._

* * *

><p><em>Kolme tuntia. Maksimissaan.<em>

Seisoin huoneessa itseäni tuplasti korkeammalle nousevien ikkunoiden edessä ja annoin katseeni kohota kohti Tariksen vilkkaasti liikennöityä taivasta. Aikaraja tuntui paineena jossain aivojeni takamaastossa. Kolmisen tuntia. Ajankulku oli tällaisessa tilanteessa aina samankaltaista: toisaalta se tuntui jähmettyvän kokonaisiksi minuuteiksi ja toisaalta rientävän eteenpäin satunnaisten sarjatulimaisten purskahdusten lailla, harppoen laukka-askelin väistämättömään. Lukuisat läntisen Tariksen taivasta vasten kuvastuvat alukset lipuivat kohti määränpäitään. Kuljettajiensa tietämättä, etteivät he tulisi kuunaan saavuttamaan sitä.

Kolmisen tuntia. Enää. Jossain sijaitsi kuvitteellinen laskuri, jonka numerot vierivät alati pienemmiksi.

Minulla oli laukaisukoodit ja tietoisuus Tariksen tulevasta. Kylmä varmuus olettamalleni. Mitä tekisin kummallakaan, mikäli en ehtisi käyttää niitä?

Seisoin kädet ristittyinä rinnalleni. Kuvajaiseni heijastui himmeänä, katsoi minua vastaan ja loi mielikuvan vääristyneestä peilistä. Heijastus kuvasti vain sädepistoolin ja vibramiekan vyöltäni. Olin siirtänyt valosapelin vyölläni vähemmän näkyvään sijaintiin ennen astumistani Davik Kangin henkilökohtaiseen asuntoon. Jo toista tuntia olin pitkin hampain hillinnyt mielihaluni tarttua tähän nimenomaiseen aseeseen, harppoa oven takana aukeavalle käytävälle ja leikata tieni seinien, ovien ja tukipilarien lävitse tämän samaisessa rakennuksessa sijaitsevaan hangaariin.

Osapuilleen tunti sitten Ordo oli todennut palaavansa pian. Tämä jossain määrin ajan haaskaamiseksi luokittelemani toimenpide oli itsensä arvoinen vain, mikäli Ordo kykeni pelaamaan minulle ja Weyronille verettömän kulkureitin Kangin hallussa olevalle salakuljetusalukselle. Todennäköisesti asiat tulivat menemään tiettyyn pisteeseen saakka juuri niin kuin mandalorialainen oli väittänyt. Tiesin sen. Tiesin Ordon. Tiesin hänenlaisensa.

Tai jos ei… Tämä oli peliä. Tämä oli aina peliä.

Leukaani tummensi parin päivän sänki, kuvajaiseni välitti. En tuntenut oloani väsyneeksi, vaikka tiedostin silmieni alla näkyvän saman verran öitä käytännössä vailla lepoa. Kykenin kulkemaan Voiman avulla päiviä ennen kuin havaitsin väsymyksen jäytävän ruumistani.

Vuosia sitten olin kokeillut yhtätoista vuorokautta. Yhtä soittoa.

Siellä... Oli erikoista, että Ordo oli ottanut sen puheeksi.

Viidakon peittämään kuun.

Dxunin.

.

.

.

_Kuulen sädeaseiden vingunnan. Räjähdyksen paineaalto lyö vasten. Haistan savua – se sekoittuu kitkeränä paksuun ja kosteaan ilmaan. Kuoleman haju on vahva - mätänevä kasvillisuus ja hengestään valutetut ruumiit saostavat ilmaa. _

_Aistin saalistajani. Heitä on ainakin viisi… ympärilläni, näkymättömissä. He ovat saartaneet minut. Odotan ja annan heidän lähestyä. Puristan käteni aseeni kahvalle._

"_Antaa tulla", hahmottelen sanat vain huulillani. Hampaani ovat puristuneet yhteen. _

_Ei ole tunteita, on rauha._

_Ei ole tunteita, on…_

_Aistin yhden takanani. Riittävän lähellä. Sormeni hipaisee valosapelin aktivoimispainiketta - napsahdus, sähähdys ja välähdys sinistä. Hän kaatuu korahtaen maahan ja hänen ruumiinsa muuttuu jälleen näkyväksi, aseeni halkaisemana. _

_Pirut!_

_He syöksyvät kimppuni yhtenä rykelmänä, häivekenttien haipuessa tehottomiksi ja heidän menettäessänsä näkymättömyyden suoneen edun. He ovat kirkkaina silmissäni – ääriviivansa kypäräni tietokoneellisesti tehostamia – ja vielä kirkkaampia aisteissani. _

_Tanssin; syösten miekkani siniseen, sähisevään torjuntojen ja vastaiskujen sarjaan. Yksi kaatuu… sitten toinen. _

_He vyöryvät viidakosta. Kuin aalto. Kuin meri. _

_Tämä ei riitä… _

_Minä en… alistu._

_Viiltävä kipu kyljessäni - tunnen tasapainoni horjuvan iskun voimasta. Hetkeä ennen pimeyttä näen vain palan öistä taivasta…_

_._

_._

_._

"_Tayen sanoo, että siitä jää sinulle pysyvä arpi", hän kertoo._

_Ajatukseni kulkeutuvat automaattisesti hetkeksi kyljelleni. En aisti kipua, lääkkeet ovat armeliaasti turruttaneet riivaavan vihlonnan. Makaan vuoteella rintakehäni paljaana ja osin sidosten peittämänä. Alaruumistani verhoavat harmaat pyjamahousut. Sairasosaston vakiopukukoodi. Keinotekoinen valaistus tuntuu kirkkaalta silmissäni ja oloni turta. Yhdeksän päivän sänki kutittelee leuassani ja suljen pois ajatuksen sen raapimisesta. _

"_Ei sillä ole väliä", sanon. _

_Nainen puistelee päätään niin, että lyhyehköt, vaaleat ja luontaisen kurittomat hiukset heilahtelevat. _

"_On sillä. Seitsemän vuorokautta, Revan! Se on hemmetin pitkä aika viettää mandalorialaisessa tukikohdassa kylki luuta myöten auki ja solisluu murskana."_

_Katseeni viivähtää käsissäni. Syvälle ihon sisälle painuneet juovat ranteideni ympärillä ovat jo hiipumassa. Turvotus käsissäni on laskenut. Ne eivät enää näytä punaisilta, paisuneilta, hyödyttömiltä. Luut vasemman olkapääni tienoilla on punottu kasaan. Vamma tuntuu enää vain heikkoutena, jonka tiedän väistyvän. Luut eivät enää hankaudu yhteen joka ainoa kerta kättä liikuttaessani ja…_

"_Pahoitteluni", totean. "Olin estynyt kommunikoimasta."_

_Jedi pyörittelee silmiään. Hän naurahtaa kuivasti. _

"_Jostain syystä saatoin odottaa juurikin sinulta sarkasmia sairasvuoteen pohjalta."_

_Hän astelee vuoteeni vierelle eikä hänen katseensa irtoa hetkeksikään kasvoistani. Hän tutkii niitä, aivan kuin etsiäkseen…_

"_Et ole kuvaillut sanallakaan niitä seitsemää vuorokautta", vaalea Jedi toteaa._

_Minä en halua palata siihen. En voi palata siihen._

"_Ei ole mitään kerrottavaa", sanon kiivaasti. "Kuten raportoin… En paljastanut heille mitään. Helvetti - en edes usko heidän tienneen, kuka minä olen. Tasavallalle ei ole aiheutunut ylimääräistä vaaraa, joten minun mielestäni asia on loppuun käsitelty."_

_En pyri peittämään häneltä kiihkeyttä aurassani. Edelleenkin Voima tuntuu etäiseltä ja kankealta, haluttomalta. Kilvet ovat raskaat kannateltaviksi. Ja tiedostan käyneeni niin lähellä itseni ylikuormittamista, loppuun palamista, että minun on… Niin paljon kuin se minua tällä hetkellä syökin, minun on… _

…_maltettava. _

"_On muitakin asioita keskusteltavaksi, kuin taktiikat, riskit ja Tasavalta, Revan", hän lausuu pehmeän kärsivällisesti. "Tiedän, että vastaava kokemus on jättänyt moniin pysyviä jälkiä. Haluan sanoa, että… Mikäli tunnet tarvetta keskustella… Minä olen tässä." _

_Hänen katseensa ei piilota empatiaa. _

"_Minä olen kunnossa", vastaan kuivasti._

"_Hemmetin luupää", hän sanoo, hymyillen. Hymyn suoma pehmeys hänen kasvoillaan ulottuu hänen silmiinsä asti. Valaisee hänen kasvojaan. Sellainen hän on aina, suorapuheinen, eloisa, vahva._

_Olen iloinen, että juuri hän on tässä mukana. Ja… että hän ja Alek seisovat rinnallani. _

"_Miten päällystö suhtautuu?" kysyn vaihtaakseni puheenaihetta._

"_He ovat raivoissaan… Ja helpottuneita. Kuten me kaikki. Malakilla oli täysi työ vakuuttaa heidät, että katoamisesi tulee pitää miehistöltä salassa. Hän oli vuorenvarma, että näemme sinut vielä." _

"_Alekilla on taipumusta optimismiin."_

"…_Ja olen tyytyväinen, että hän oli oikeassa, mestari", hän sanoo vienosti hymyillen._

"_Älä kutsu minua mestariksesi, Meetra. Minä en ole sitä."_

"_Kaksi ja puolituhatta Jediä kutsuu, Revan. Kuluneen viikon aikana on ilmoittautunut kolmisensataa - se taitaa olla uusi ennätys. Vaikuttaa siltä, että esiintymisesi Coruscantissa teki vaikutuksen." _

"_Vain viestilläni on merkitystä, ei muulla. Pääasia, että saamme vahvistuksia – pääasia, että he ovat mukana."_

"_Niinhän sinä sanot. Mutta olet väärässä. He haluavat seurata nimenomaan sinua. He uskovat sanomaasi, koska _sinä_ seisot sen takana. Koska se kuuluu sinun huuliltasi."_

_Punnerran itseni istumaan ja käännän jalkani vuoteen reunan ylitse. Istun hetken aloillani tasatakseni pääni sisällä kumpuilevan huojunnan. _

"_Liikkeelle jälleen?" hän kysyy. "Tayen repii housunsa nähdessään vuoteesi tyhjänä."_

"_Olen maannut jo liian kauan. Tämä taistelu on hävitty ja päällystön on aika niellä se. Mandalorialaiset pyrkivät pitämään huomiomme tässä sektorissa… Ja me syömme heidän kämmeneltään kuin jokin perhanan kesy bantha. Cassus Fettillä on taustalla jotain isompaa kiikarissa – olen siitä varma! Mitä teemme nyt – mihin oman hännän jahtaamiseen _he _pyrkivät alistamaan meidät… Tämä on ajan ja hyvien miesten haaskaamista." _

"_Takaisin piikiksi amiraalien lihaan siis", hän toteaa hymyillen. "Jatka samaan malliin ja jonain päivänä kenties kutsumme sinua joksikin muuksi kuin komentajaksi."_

_Nousen seisomaan, vaivalloisemmin kuin haluaisin. Huuleni paljastavat irvistyksen, kun yksittäinen vihlaisu kyljessäni välittyy hermojen välityksellä aivoihini. Ja haluan irvistää myös siitä syystä, että havaitsen vähäisiä kalusteita sisältävästä lääkintähuoneesta puuttuvan jotain olennaista. _

_Samperi._

"_Etsitkö hytistäni minulle jotain päälle pantavaa? Vaatteiden käyttäminen tuppaa lisäämään uskottavuuttani", sanon aavistuksen tuskastuneena. _

_Meetra nyökkää. Hän seisoo aivan vierelläni. Etäisyyttä on välillämme tuskin puoltakaan metriä. _

"_Vain yhdellä ehdolla. Sinun täytyy ajaa tuo sänki pois ennen kuin se muuttuu parraksi", hän sanoo. "Se ei sovi sinulle, mestari."_

_Hänen kätensä kurottuu, viivähtää poskellani. Ele on odottamaton. Hämmentävä. _

_Mutta miellyttävä. _

_En voi estää itseäni. Huomaan hymyileväni. _

"_Muista, mitä sanoin", hän toteaa vielä. Pehmeästi. Sitten hän poistuu. _

_._

_._

_._

_Helvetti!_

Käteni oli puristunut nyrkkiin. Olin antanut itseni lipua liian syvälle. Kouraissut jotain, jota hyljeksin jokaisella solullani.

_Hallinta._

Kaikki lähtee hallinnasta. Ja olin sallinut sen pettää.

Tämänkaltaiset muistot olivat olleet minulle kuolleita jo vuosia. Ilman muuta tiedostin niiden olemassaolon, mutta monella mittapuulla ne olivat valjuja, hengettömiä kaikuja merkityksettömistä ajoista. Mielikuvia ja katkelmia tyhjänpäiväisestä idealismista. Toivosta ja... heikkoudesta. Niihin syventyminen oli yhtä hyödyllistä kuin sannan latominen Tatooinen dyyneille. Siis katsovan kasan punaista hiekkaa vain kasvavan, kun ympärillä kohosi miljoona tismalleen identtistä. Helvetinmoista ajanhaaskausta.

Minä olin tehnyt valintani ja olin tehnyt sen jo vuosia sitten.

Minulla ei enää vuosiin ollut oikeutta _pelleillä_.

En pitänyt tästä. En todellakaan pitänyt tästä.

Raivo kihelmöi syvällä sisälläni ja nojasin hetkellisesti siihen hakiessani sitä nimetöntä sisäisen selkeyden tunnetta. Voima kaikkialla ympärilläni kohisi. Se houkutteli juomaan, juopumaan, heittäytymään siihen tummana maanittelevaan iäti kulkevaan ja vaahtopäisenä kuohuvaan virtaan, joka oli alati läsnä. Viha ja raivo olivat tunteita, joita saatoin ymmärtää. Ne olivat kuin rajattoman kapasiteetin sisällään pitäviä voimakennoja. Mutta niiden käyttö ei ollut maksutonta. Se ei ollut ilmaista. Ennen kaikkea, se ei ollut vaaratonta.

Kyky hallintaan.

Jo tämän lyhyen ajan puitteissa, joka minulla oli ollut käytettävissä, olin tiedostanut, että jollain määrittelemättömällä tavalla olin erilainen aikaisempaan minuuteeni nähden. Totta oli, että kalloni oli ollut aivokudosta myöten auki. Siellä missä kuului olla luuta, oli metallia. Aivoni olivat kokeneet kovia. Pääni aineeton sisältö oli korvattu valheellisilla, keinotekoisilla muistoilla. En ilmeisesti voinut antaa itseni olettaa, että olisin kävellyt moisesta koettelemuksesta ulos arvitta.

_Ehkä he ovat pumpanneet aivosi pois ja täyttäneet pääkoppasi pumpulilla._

Hallinnan taso, jota olin vuosia viimeistellyt, olisi voinut olla viereisellä planeetalla. Jossain helvetin tuhannen valovuoden päässä. Osin se johtui varmasti harjoittelun puutteesta. Olin syvässä ruosteessa. Osin… se oli jotain muuta.

Käskettyäni vuosikaudet Voiman pitämään määrättyjen asioiden suhteen turpansa tukossa, vaikutti saaneen nyt aikaan seurauksen, että koko galaksi tunsi pakottavaa tarvetta lörpötellä minulle. Puskea muisto muiston jälkeen, luvatta, vallattomasti käyttäytyviä mielikuvia ajatuksiini. Kun minun puolestani se olisi voinut jatkaa siinä autuaassa valikoidun hiljaisuuden tilassa, johonka olin sen työntänyt.

Se sotki mielenrauhaani. Sillä tiesin sen hidastavan minua.

Olin menettänyt puoli vuotta. Minulla ei ollut aikomusta menettää enää päivääkään. Ei tuntiakaan. Kenties korttini oli sekoitettu ja lähtötilanne ladottu pöydälle uudessa muodossa - ja oma käteni oli heikentynyt huomattavasti. Mutta en saanut kuluttaa tarpeettomasti energiaani tilanteen tyhjään vatvomiseen. Minulla ei ollut siihen oikeutta. Ainoastaan _korjaavien toimenpiteiden_ saattaminen päätökseen oli merkityksellistä.

Ja niistä ensimmäisen toteutumisen ennustin olevan hyvin lähellä.

Tunnustelin jälleen mielenkiinnokseni minun ja Bastila Shanin välistä yhteyttä.

Se oli paikallaan. Tietysti. Bastila Shan oli jossain mailien takana. Olin löytänyt hänen läsnäolonsa vaivattomammin kerta toisensa jälkeen. Aistinut tämän molemminpuolisen talutushihnan, joka kytki meidät toisiimme. Maistellut etäisesti ja viileän uteliaasti Jedin tuntemuksia. Irvistänyt niiden lipuessa tajuntaani.

Tuli olemaan mielenkiintoista aistia yhteyden katkeavan. Haipuvan olemattomiin.

Tiesin vastaavien sidosten joskus, äärimmäisen harvoin syntyneen mestarien ja oppilaiden välille. Kun heidän kanssakäymisensä Voimassa on niin tiivistä, että luontaiset raja-aidat sumentuvat, hämärtyvät, murtuvat. Tiedostin, että tällaisen yhteyden äkillinen leikkautuminen oli… epämiellyttävää. Heikkoihin yksilöihin saattoi jäädä pysyviä arpia, pääsääntöisesti henkisiä. Joskus jopa ruumiillisia. Minä en ollut tästä huolissani. Tällaisella ei ollut minulle merkitystä.

Pääasia oli, että Bastila Shan tuli poistumaan minusta. Niin näkymätön kuin meitä yhteen liittyvä sidos olikin, se oli kahle. Se oli uhkatekijä. Ja kahleet katkaistaan. Uhkatekijät eliminoidaan. En pyri tekemään asioista sen monimutkaisempia, kuin välttämättömin tarve vaatii.

En kääntynyt huoneen ovien suhahtaessa auki selkäni takana. Olin saanut otteen Ordon tummasävyisestä ja kivisen määrätietoisesta aurasta hetkeä aikaisemmin. Sen sijaan siirsin vyöni takaosasta valosapelin käteeni. Puristin sormeni sylinterin ympärille.

"Ei onnistu", Ordo sanoi takanani. "Kang aavistaa, että jotain isoa on tulossa ja valmistautuu lähtöön tuli perseen alla. Hän ja Nord pyörivät parasta aikaa kyydin ympärillä."

En ollut yllättynyt. Turhautuneisuus oli marssinut raivokkain askelin Ordon edellä. Käännyin valosapeli edelleen kädessäni. Katse mandalorialaisen silmissä tarkentui välittömästi aseeseen. Mies nyökkäsi lyhyesti.

"Hoidetaan itsemme sinne ennen kuin alus on ilmassa", totesin kuivasti.

"Reitti on tyhjennetty suurin piirtein puoleenväliin saakka", mandalorialainen jatkoi. "Komensin miehet toisaalle. Menee ehkä puolisen tuntia ennen kuin joku jossain hoksaa, että kuviossa on mätää. Tässä on meidän ikkunamme."

"Hyvä", sanoin arvioidessani hukka-ajan kääntyneen hyödyksi.

Weyronin kivääristä kuului hiljainen naksahdus, kun entinen metsästäjä käänsi varmistimen pois päältä.

* * *

><p>Carth oli kertonut karmivat uutisensa niin vähän aikaa sitten, että lyijynraskaat sanat tuntuivat edelleenkin vellovan ilmassa. He kaikki viisi olivat pienessä Tariksen yläkaupungissa sijaitsevassa asunnossa. Mission ja Zaalbar seisoivat levottomina ovensuussa, kumpikin liian jännittyneenä istumaan.<p>

_Sithit evakuoivat, _Bastila ajatteli. _Sithit evakuoivat. Daraz on omilla teillään. _

Tai ehkä sanamuoto oli väärä. Bastila olisi voinut osoittaa suoraan sotilaaseen, vaikka etäisyys oli jossain vaiheessa venynyt pitkähköksi.

Hän oli aina jossain määrin kummastellut henkilöllisyyttä, jonka neuvosto oli valinnut miehen kannettavaksi. Kenties rehellisyyden polulle kääntyneen ja jonkinmoisen henkisen parannuksen tehneen entisen salakuljettajan hahmo piti sisällään neuvoston muistutuksen pelastuksen mahdollisuudesta – siitäkin huolimatta, ettei mies kuunaan tullut havaitsemaan tätä hänelle sälytettyä vertauskuvallista olemusta. Lisäksi, kuvastihan keinotekoinen menneisyys erinomaisesti miehen erikoislaatuista taitovalikoimaa. Toisaalta, kuten saattoi olettaa, moiseen hahmoon liittyi riskejä. Ja nyt Bastila oletti synkin mielin tilaisuuden tehneen varkaasta… jälleen varkaan.

"Daraz on löydettävä", Sandra vaati. "Emme voi jättää häntä tänne… Emme, jos epäilemäsi on todellakin tapahtumassa, Carth." Vaalea Jedi oli lausunut sanat nopeaan tahtiin.

"On se", Carth totesi vakavana.

Daraz ei ollut hankkiutunut ongelmiin. Bastila oli tästä lähestulkoon täydellisen varma. Miehen heiveröinen, mutta vakaa läsnäolo yhteyden toisessa päässä tuntui rauhalliselta lammelta, viileältä ja suorastaan uppiniskaisen tyyneltä.

"Hän ei ole lähellä, Sandra", Bastila sanoi pehmeästi. "Emme ehkä ehdi, mikäli emme ryhdy viipymättä toimeen. Haemme hänet välittömästi, kun saamme aluksen ilmaan – se on nopein tapa päästä hänen luokseen. Voima on hänen kanssaan – hänellä ei ole mitään hätää."

Päätös tuntui vastenmieliseltä, mutta Carth oli oikeassa. He tarvitsivat kipeästi aluksen. Määrittelemätön uhka, jonka nimeen Carth vannoi, häämötti jossain lähitulevaisuuden horisontissa. Kukaan heistä ei tiennyt, oliko se tuntien vai päivien päässä. Onasi vannoi ensimmäisen vaihtoehdon puolesta.

Mutta niin kauan kuin Bastila tiesi Darazin olevan hengissä, Dantooinelle palaaminen ilman, että mies oli samaisen aluksen kyydissä, ei ollut minkäänlainen vaihtoehto. Bastila ei edes halunnut ajatella sellaista mahdollisuutta. Neuvosto ei ollut aikonut päästää miehestä irti. Ei aikonut hänkään. Voiman kautta – oli hänen vastuullaan, että mies kävelisi lähitulevaisuudessa Dantooinen kamaralla. Mikäli tarve sellaisia toimia vaatisi, hän kävelisi suoraan miehen luokse ja kiskoisi tämän vaikka henkilökohtaisesti alukseen.

Vaalea Jedi ilmiselvästi jakoi hänen ajatuksensa. Sillä nainen aktivoi sanoitta rannetietokoneensa ja näppäili ruutua nopein sormin.

Bastila kuuli Carthin kiroavan ääneen.

Vanhempi Jedi odotti. Mutta ruutu säilytti itsepintaisen tumman, elottoman ulkoasunsa. Vaalean naisen huulet kiristyivät pettymyksestä.

_Ei yhteyttä, _Bastila tiedosti. _Se ei ole päällä. Hän ei halua olla tavoitettavissa. _

"Saamarin idiootti", Carth murisi. "Hän tietää täydellisen tarkkaan, miksi tuota laitetta kannetaan."

Sotilas puisteli raskaasti päätään.

"Halvattu – en tiedä, olenko enemmän raivoissani siitä, että lähestulkoon paljastit sijaintimme Sitheille…" Carth jatkoi kiivaasti, osoittaen sanansa Sandralle."…Vai siksi, että meillä ilmeisesti on sotakarkuri."

"Ei välttämättä", Sandra intti. "Hän on tehnyt samoin aikaisemminkin. Ja palannut. Emme voi tietää varmasti."

Bastila tiesi. Ja siitä syystä hän soimasi hiljaa itseään. Oli soimannut itseään siitä lähtien, kun hän oli tiedostanut miehen livahtaneen omille teilleen. Darazissa oli ollut jotain… väärää. Bastilan oli vaikea osoittaa tarkalleen, että mikä miehessä oli soitellut hänen päässään varoituskelloja. Mutta hänen vaistonsa olivat toitottaneet tätä hänelle jokaisena niinä hetkenä, jotka hän oli ehtinyt viettää miehen kanssa samassa tilassa. Ja siitä huolimatta – kaikesta tästä huolimatta - hän oli päättänyt edetä niin kuin neuvosto oli häntä kehottanut. Koska hän luotti neuvoston viisauteen.

Ja siitä syystä hän oli tuottamassa neuvostolle pettymyksen.

"Noudamme hänet, Sandra", Bastila sanoi.

Daraz astuisi samaan alukseen kuin hän. Tästä hän ei lähtisi neuvottelemaan. Varsinkaan Darazin itsensä kanssa.

* * *

><p>Taitoin punaisen terän kaaren äkillisesti ylöspäin. Katselin, kun se lävisti sähisten kohteensa käsivarren. Syrjäytin luontaista liikerataa vain aavistuksen. Riittävästi. Aseen päästämän tauottoman surinan taajuus kohosi.<p>

Valosapeli on lähestulkoon vailla omaa massaa. Sen oma paino sijoittuu käytännössä vain ja ainoastaan aseen kahvaan. Siksi sinänsä se on vibramiekkaa kevyempi ja ketterämpi käsitellä. Mutta toisaalta terän koostava vangittu energiaplasma pyrkii vastustamaan omaa liikettään. Niin vahvasti, että todellisuudessa aseen ohjastaminen vaatii rutosti enemmän lihasvoimaa kuin mikä tahansa teräase koko galaksissa. Lopputuloksena koostuu jotain, jonka kulkua ei voi ennustaa sillä samalla luonnonlakien mukaisen liikemäärän yhtälöllä kuin minkä tahansa toisen teräaseen käyttäytyminen on hahmotettavissa. Yhdistetään se terään, joka kykenee pureutumaan lähes jokaisen galaksiin muodostuneen atomirakenteen lävitse.

Oikeaoppisesti käytettynä valosapeli on tuhovoimaltaan galaksin tehokkain yksittäinen, yhden miehen tai naisen käsiteltävissä oleva ase.

Huolimattomasti tai taitamattomasti käsiteltynä se on vapaaehtoinen ja nopea väline itsenäisen raaja-amputaation suorittamiseen.

Tunsin vain olemattomaksi luokiteltavaa vastusta valosapelini syödessään reittinsä silmieni edessä. Kohteeni lyyhistyi hengettömänä maahan. Olin tiennyt näin käyvän. Olin aavistanut joka ainoan hänen iskunsa lähtöhetken ja tulokulman. Olin puskenut väkivalloin hänen puolustuksensa lävitse, Voiman sykkiessä ylimääräisen, hohkaavan veren lailla suonissani.

Ei enää varovaisuutta. Ei enää aikaa varovaisuudelle.

Tukeuduin Voimaan, annoin sen ympäröidä minut täysin. Tässä vaiheessa ei enää ollut merkitystä, vaikka koko Sithin keisarikunta olisi perässäni. Sillä jossain ensimmäisen laukauksen ja nykyhetken välillä tunnit olivat muuttuneet minuuteiksi.

Ehkä kaksikymmentä vartijaa oli kaatunut aseidemme alla. Muutama oli vielä jäljellä.

"Kyyti on oikealla. Etäisyys kolmekymmentä metriä. Varotaan sitä", Ordo sanoi viitaten edessämme seisovaan, jämerään parioveen ja tilaan näiden toisella puolella. Hangaariin.

Meistä kukin tiesi yhtäläisellä varmuudella, että siellä sijaitsevat aseet oli suunnattu kohti näitä nimenomaisia ovia.

"Viitisen henkeä", laskin tunnusteltuani Voimaan heijastuvia auroja. Pelkoa. Raivoa. Tunteet tihkuivat esteettä lävitse. "Avaan oven. Pehmitä vasenta puolta", murahdin.

Asetuimme asemiin oven kummallekin sivulle. Minä ja Weyron oikealle, Ordo vasemmalle.

Olin nähnyt tuhansia tämänkaltaisia panssaroituja ovia. Olin aukaissut väkivalloin satoja. Tiesin lukkomekanismin täsmällisen sijainnin vaikka silmät kiinni. Sysäsin valosapelin sinne yhdellä rivakalla liikkeellä. Tunsin hohkaavan, särisevän plasman sulattavan metallin.

Astuin syrjään ensimmäisten metallisten kilahduksien saavuttaessa korvani. Lukitussalvat liukuivat uomiinsa, ovilevyjen seuratessa perässä.

Laukaukset tulivat niiden jälkeen.

_Helvetinmoisen ironista_, ajattelin.

Sillä huoneen sisuksista kumpuilevat laukaukset olivat tauonneet lähestulkoon välittömästi.

Ne olivatkin tuntuneet hyönteisiltä, yhtä vähäpätöisiltä. Nimittäin taivas oli räjähtänyt. Rakennus huojui ja värisi jalkojemme alla. Malak oli tarjoamassa joukollemme harhautusta koko rahalla.

Planeetanlaajuisen pommituksen pauhu on käsittämätöntä. Melu ylittää kuulokynnyksen. Kaikenlainen kommunikointi on mahdotonta. Ajatteleminen on mahdotonta. Lähestulkoon. Haistoin savun. Aistin ensimmäiset kuolemat.

Ja jokainen sielu tuossa nimenomaisessa huoneessa oli juuri kussut alleen, otaksuin.

Syöksyimme hangaariin. Weyronin ja Ordon sädeaseet huusivat ja pudottivat miehiä yksitellen. Puolustuksessa ei ollut jälkeäkään järjestelmällisyydestä.

Tunnistin Calo Nordin valkoasuisen hahmon helposti. Ehkä palkkionmetsästäjän läsnäolo tässä nimenomaisessa hangaarissa ei ollut suoranainen yllätys. Kuten kaikki rotat, Nord oli selviytyjäluonne. Ja minä katkaisen rotalta niskan mielelläni. Tämän rotan listimisestä suorastaan nautin.

Kohdistin Nordiin iskun Voimalla ja katselin, kun hänen ruumiinsa viiletti kohti hangaarin kauimmaista päätä. Tiedostin puskeneeni iskuun riittävästi liikevoimaa, että Nord jatkoi matkaansa päädyn ikkunoiden lävitse ja sieltä alas… jonnekin. En ollut pätkän vertaa kiinnostunut yksityiskohdista.

Davik Kangiin minulla ei missään vaiheessa ollut ilo tutustua. Meillä oli kiire. En nähnyt tarpeelliseksi kysyä, että mikä maassa makaavista ruumiista oli Tariksen pelätty _Exchange_-johtaja. Tai kenenkä ampuma luoti oli kaatanut hänet. Ajanhaaskausta.

Laserplasma leikkasi reitin hangaarin katosta sisäpuolelle. Rakennus voihkaisi kuin kuolettavasti haavoitettu elollinen olento.

Pyyhälsimme hangaarista valtaosan haukkaavan, vielä toistaiseksi nimettömän aluksen laskusillalle. Karkeasti päätellen se oli ollut joskus _dynamic_-luokan rahtialus, olin ehtinyt analysoimaan. Niin raskaasti muunneltu, että sitä ei kenties enää voinut kutsua sellaiseksi. Se oli humissut moottorit kuumina, odottanut käskyä lähteä liitämään.

Sen ohjaamo oli tyhjä. Monitorit kertoivat tietokoneen valmistelevan alusta nousuun. Se olisi ollut taivaalla ja joku toinen puikoissaan, jos olisimme saapuneet viisi minuuttia myöhemmin.

_Ydinten tila kahdeksankymmentäkolme prosenttia suosituksesta. Riittävän lähellä._

Annoin Ordon asettua aluksen ohjaimiin. Hangaarin etuosan seinäpaneelit liukuivat syrjään ja osoittivat kulkutien ulkona vallitsevaan helvettiin. Katsoin, kun laserit osuivat pilvenpiirtäjään etuviistossa. Ne seivästivät rakennuksen kohdalta, joka oli suurin piirtein kolmasosa korkeutta ylhäältä mitattuna. Rakennuksen yläosa taittui eteenpäin, kun planeetan vetovoima tarrautui siihen ja se joutui alistumaan luonnonlakien puhtaalle voimalle.

_Betoni muuttuu lasiksi. Kuin Serrocolla. _

"Aseta koodeihin joku lähiplaneetta. Mikä tahansa. Tehdään muutama hyppy planeetalta toiselle - laitetaan heidät laskemaan kunnolla", sanoin. Mandalorialaisen kädet lensivät aluksen hallintalaitteilla.

Varmasti Jedit ja Onasi olivat jo ymmärtäneet vastassaan olevan piinaavan tosiasian, ajattelin.

Että heillä ollut toivoakaan. Jokainen lentämään kykenevä Sith-alus oli jo ilmassa. Tosiasia oli, ettei käytettävissä ollut aikaikkuna ollut milloinkaan suonut heille mahdollisuutta pelastautua. Heillä ei ollut samoja työkaluja käytettävissään kuin minulla.

Alus irtautui hangaarin lattiasta kevyesti ja kääntyi ketterästi kohti seinään avautunutta aukkoa. Moottorien ärjyntä ylitti ympäröivän melutason, kun mandalorialainen kasvatti niiden työntötehoa. Se vavahti ja oli osua kapean kanavan kattoon, kun plasma-ammus pureutui rakennukseen vain metrejä sen pyrstöstä.

"Hitto", kirosin.

Mutta olimme ulkona. Ulkoilma tarkoitti, että alun perin kapealta näyttäneet mahdollisuutemme olivat parantuneet konkreettisesti. Weyron veti itsensä istuimelle taakseni. Aistin entisestä metsästäjästä huokuvan peittelemättömän helpotuksen.

Entä Shan?

Palasin vaistomaisesti tunnustelemaan minun ja Bastila Shanin välistä yhteyttä. Tuntemukseen lipuminen oli vaivatonta ja tiedostin, ettei Jedi vaivautunut enää pitämään kilpiään yllä. Ja odotin haistavani hänestä pelkoa – se olisi tehnyt voitostani maukkaan. Mutta tämän sijaan aistin…

…Ymmärrystä. Tiedostusta lähestyvästä väistämättömästä. Hiljaista varmuutta.

Ja.

…Empatiaa. Tunsiko Bastila Shan, lähestyvän kuolemansa hetkellä, empatiaa katoavaa Tarista kohtaan?

Mielenkiintoista. Ja niin kovin turhaa. Tyhjänpäiväistä.

_Aistin valon, aistin lämmön. Hänen tukahduttavan empatiansa. _

_Hänen Voimansa on minun Voimani. _

_Valloittajan _komentosillalla syntynyt muistikuva oli inhokseni tatuoitu mieleeni. Ilman hänen empatiaansa minä en seisoisi tässä. Ilman hänen _heikkouttaan_ minä…

_Helvetti – _runnoin ajatuksen väkivalloin pois mielestäni_. _

Shan tulisi kuolemaan minuuttien, sekuntien sisällä. Katsoisin yhteyden katkeavan, kenties tuntisin ripauksen kipua. En kaipuuta, en mitään muuta. Muutaman minuutin kuluttua… minä olisin vapaa.

Mutta…

_Helvetin helvetti. _

Minä en ollut hänelle mitään velkaa. Hän oli tehnyt päätöksensä silloin, eikä se tehnyt minusta hänelle velallista. Minulla ei ollut kunniaa kannettavanani, ei ollut mitään syytä, miksi…

Miksi…

_Aistin valon, aistin lämmön. Hänen tukahduttavan empatiansa. _

_Hänen Voimansa on minun Voimani. _

"Helvetti!" kirosin ääneen ja löin käteni rannetietokoneelle. Ruutu heräsi henkiin vaaleana.

_Tämä on helvetinmoinen virhe._

* * *

><p>Taivas oli kuin tulessa. Kirkkaanpunainen.<p>

Sandra hengitti syviä vetoja. Hän oli hiestä läpimärkä. Hänen keuhkonsa tuntuivat liian pieniltä. Adrenaliini jyskytti sydämen tahdissa hänen suonissaan.

He olivat kaikki poikki. He olivat katselleet, kun tukikohta heidän ympärillään oli hajonnut palasiksi - samalla kun toivo heidän mielissään olisi suonut tekevänsä samoin. Ja he olivat juosseet, yrittäneet päästä turvallisempaan ympäristöön, jossa rakennukset eivät kaatuisi heidän päällensä ja katot romahtaisi rusentaen heidät alleen.

Se oli mahdotonta planeetalla, joka koostui ainoastaan rakennuksista, Sandra ajatteli. Hän halusi olla kokonaan ajattelematta.

Ja ne kuolemat. Haavat. Voima, kuinka paljon kuolemaa. Ei aikaa miettiä sitä nyt, hän muistutti itseään.

_Pakko. Jaksaa._

Hän ei heti huomannut rannetietokoneensa värinää.

"_Menkää avoimeen paikkaan. NYT!"_

_Hän tunnisti Darazin äänen särinästä huolimatta. _

"_Lukitsin -naatteihinne", ääni jatkoi räsähtäen._

Darazilla on alus, Sandra tiedosti.

"_Neljä-tä sekuntia!" _Darazin huusi. Särinä ja räjähdykset peittivät puolet sanoista. _"-JÄ NOLLA!"_

Sandra nielaisi, käsitellessään viestiä mielessään.

"_-ELVÄ?"_

Radiohiljaisuus ei tyydyttänyt Darazia.

"Selvä. Neljä nolla", Sandra sai sanottua.

Neljäkymmentä sekuntia. Daraz oli tulossa. Noutokelpoinen paikka. Heidän oli löydettävä sellainen neljässäkymmenessä sekunnissa.

Jokainen hänen kumppaneistaan oli suunnannut katseensa suoraan Sandraan ja vasta nyt hän kykeni tiedostamaan, että kuinka läheltä heidän kuolemansa oli ohittanut heidät. Onasi piti kättään kyljellään kuin iskun saaneena. Bastilan kasvot olivat saaneet tumman nokikerroksen.

Ja kuinka kuolema edelleenkin kierteli heidän ympärillänsä, sitoen heitä yhä tiukemmin lonkeroillaan, jotka vetivät väistämättömään.

"Daraz", hän sai sanottua ja osoitti aukeaa talojen välissä tuskin viidenkymmenen metrin päässä.

"JUOSKAA!" hän huusi keuhkojensa pohjasta saakka samanaikaisesti, kun ammus jysähti rakennuksen seinään suoraan heidän kulkureittinsä varrella. Puolet rakennuksesta lakkasi olemasta.

Sen jälkeen hän saattoi vain toivoa, että neljäkymmentä sekuntia ei ollut kolmekymmentä yhdeksän sekuntia liian myöhään.


	19. Luku 19

All previous disclaimers apply.

**A/N: **Jospa näin kesän kunniaksi kaivaisin tämän tarinan ennenaikaisesta haudasta. Kiitoksia palautteista ja tsempeistä Rni:lle ja Whalelle.

Säästänpä teidät tämän pidemmiltä jaaritteluilta...

* * *

><p><strong>Luku 19.<strong>

_Katselen._

_Katselen tähtiä. Jokin määräämätön silmieni edessä avautuvassa päättymättömässä avaruudessa auttaa minua ajattelemaan. Auttaa ajatuksiani lipumaan niitä rationaalisia, suorakulmaisia uomia, joihin olen ne pakottanut. Auttaa mieltäni pysymään kristallinkirkkaana. _

_Muistan etäisesti joskus pitäneeni näkemästäni – tuosta piinaavasta, käsityskyvyn ylittävästä äärettömyydestä ja valopisteiden muodostamista epäsäännöllisistä kuvioista. Luokitelleeni näkymän mielessäni jopa kauniiksi. Edelleenkin ymmärrän visuaalista estetiikkaa. Mutta en ole enää pitkään aikaan tuntenut mitään muuta kuin välinpitämättömyyttä sitä kohtaan. _

_Siitä huolimatta saatan katsella avaruutta minuutteja. Tunteja. _

_Tunnelma on odottava. Jännittynyt. Aistin yksittäisiä epävarmuuden säikeitä. Jopa pelkoa. Tämä – seistessäni sanoitta selkä heitä päin, katseeni Valloittajan komentosillan massiivisista transparimetalli-ikkunoista ulos - herättää miehistössäni aina pelkoa. Se sopii minulle. _

_Käännän katseeni hitaasti kohti puolet ikkunoiden avaamasta näkymästä peittävää planeettaa. Silmäni lukittuvat sankkoihin sysimustiin tuhkapilviin, jotka halaavat planeetan pintaa, peittävät sen näkyvistä. Mutta minun ei ole tarpeen nähdä. Minun ei tarvitse olettaa – _tiedän _henkilövahinkojen nousevan kymmeniin miljooniin. _Tiedän _planeetan ilman olevan hapon kyllästämä ja hengityskelvoton. _Aistin _miljoonan sielun yhtäaikaisen kivun. _

_Telos IV on menetetty. _

"_Mestari", kuulen takaani. "Tulin, kuten pyysitte."_

_Ääni on tasainen ja myrkyllinen. Hän ei ole yllättynyt, koska hän ei ole typerä. Hän tiesi tämän kohtaamisen olevan välttämätön hinta teostaan. Joten hän halusi tämän tapahtuvan. Hän janoaa tätä. _

_Hän olettaa olevansa minua vahvempi. _

_Tiedän katsomatta hänen olevan polvistunut taakseni, asento muka-kunnioituksen veistämänä patsaana. Tiedostan hänen kätensä olevan valmis lipumaan valosapelin kahvalle. _

_Käännyn rauhallisesti ympäri, kädet ristittynä rinnalleni. Käsken häntä nousemaan seisomaan ja hän tottelee. _

"_Toimit vastoin suoraa käskyäni, Malak", sanon rauhallisesti. "Olisin huono mestari ellen kuuntelisi, että mikä ajoi sinut moiseen typeryyteen." _

_Hänen suunsa on vääntynyt, huulet puristuneet yhteen. Aistin epäluuloisuuden ja suoran, peittelemättömän, teräväkärkisen vihan liekin. Hän odotti taistelua – hän ei odottanut keskustelua._

_Malak päättää vastata._

"_Uskollisuus, mestari", hän sanoo painottaen. "Saul Karathin oli osoitettava uskollisuutensa."_

"_Millainen uskollisuuden mitta on tuhota planeetta, joka on niin riistetty Tasavallalta, että voimme katsoa sen kuuluvan Keisarikuntaan? Sellainen planeetta, jonka laivaston olemme juuri polttaneet ja josta Tasavallan jalansija on jo murennettu? "_

_Raivo huokuu Malakin aurasta pistävänä._

"_Se ei ole uskollisuutta vaan helvetinmoista haaskausta, Malak", totean terävästi._

"_Teloksella ei ollut meille arvoa, Revan", hän vastaa. "Sen sijaan se oli meille riski. Tämä on keisarikunnan etu."_

"_Niinkö? Eivätkö samat pellot ruoki meitä, jotka ovat ruokkineet Tasavaltaa?" _

_Hän puhkeaa matalaan, ivalliseen nauruun._

"_Annatko maanviljelijöiden ja karjankasvattajien käydä omalletunnollesi? Hellämielisyyttäkö, mestari?"_

"_Maalaisjärkeä", mutisen. _

_Ja syöksen valosapelini oikealla kädelläni kohti häntä yhdellä raivokkaalla liikkeellä. Hän osaa odottaa sitä ja hänen valosapelinsa kohtaa pysäyttämään omani – punainen, sähisevä ristikuvio senttien päässä hänen kasvoistaan. Ja tämän puolikkaan sekunnin ajan annan hänen kuvitella, että kyseessä on mittelö. _

_Että annan hänen haastaa minut._

_Että olen hänen ohjattavissaan. _

_Ei taistelua. Ei tänään, ystäväni. _

_Lopullinen ymmärrys kuvastuu hänen silmistään vain sekunnin kymmenystä ennen kuin violetti terä, vasemmassani, etenee lähes horisontaalisti ja osuu kohteeseensa. Syöden armotta tieltään kaiken; lihan, luun. _

_Huuto, joka lähtee hänestä on sanaton ja särössään lähestulkoon epäinhimillinen. Hänen valosapelinsa putoaa, sammuu, kun sormet siirtyvät vaistomaisesti hänen kasvoilleen. Löytämättä etsimäänsä. Katson mitään tuntematta, kun hän romahtaa polvilleen ja huutaa kivusta ja ymmärryksestä, tiedostaessaan menettämänsä. _

_Pyöräytän sormiani vaimentaessani äänen Voimalla – minulla ei ole aikaa taikka intoa kuunnella. Lievennän hänen kipuaan hiukan. Vain sen verran, että hän kykenee ymmärtämään sanani. Pakotan hänen kasvonsa kohti omiani. Kiedon ne Voimaan ja nostan, kunnes silmämme kohtaavat._

_Katson valosapelini tekemää tuhoa. Se on täydellisen sovelias tähän tilanteeseen. Toivottavasti oppilaani ymmärtää ironian. Tuskin tänään. Ehkä joskus. _

_Hymyilen valjusti naamioni takana. _

"_Kath-koira on yksinkertainen olento, Malak. Erittäin yksinkertainen. Sen maailmankuvan muodostaa tarve paritella, saalistaa ja syödä. Ei mikään muu", kerron._

_Oppilaani katsoo minua tuskaisin, keltaisin silmin. Hän ei voi muuta._

"_Yksinkertaisuudesta huolimatta sillä on terve itsesuojeluvaisto. Se yrittää sähköistetyn aidan läpi tasan kerran. Vain yhden ainoan kerran. Se siis yhdistää kivun tekemäänsä ja oppii. Se ei toista virhettään…"_

_Näen hänen katseensa lasittuvan. Oppilaani on vaipumassa tajuttomuuteen. En voi sallia sitä – pakotan hänen tietoisuutensa tähän hetkeen Voimalla._

"_Katsotaan siis, että oletko sinä kath-koiran veroinen. Että ymmärrätkö viestin. Osaatko yhdistää kivun siihen. Ja opitko."_

_Kannattelen häntä vielä hetken saattaessani sanani loppuun. _

"_Puhekyvyn menetys on soveltuva rangaistus soveltumattomasta käskystä, Malak. Seuraavalla kerralla en ole yhtä luova… yhtä hellämielinen, kuten itse ilmaiset. Vien jokaisen raajasi yksitellen. Sen jälkeen kiinnitän ne takaisin paikoilleen ja laitan sinut tekemään saman puolestani, uudelleen ja uudelleen." _

_Katson ymmärryksen kuvastuvan hänen silmistään. Tiedän vieneeni tämän erän, tässä ja nyt. Päästän hänet romahtamaan komentosillan lattialle._

"_Viekää tuo sairastuvalle", sanon terävästi ja kaksi sotilasta on välittömästi liikkeellä._

"_Ja siivotkaa", käsken inhoten ennen kuin käännän jälleen selkäni komentosillalle ja sen tapahtumille. Kuulen, kun oppilaani nostetaan ja viedään pois. Kuulen miehistöni hätäiset askeleet. _

_Tiedän, että voin luottaa ihmismieleen, yhdessä asiassa. Alukseni käytävillä, ruokasaleissa, harjoitustiloissa – viestini tulee kulkemaan, leviämään ja vahvistumaan. Se tulee säilymään miehistöni mielissä vielä pitkään. _

_Ja Malak. Hänen paikkansa on seistä oman tottelemattomuutensa toteemina. Siihen asti, kunnes hän ei enää ole tarpeellinen. Toistaiseksi. Nöyränä ja helvetin lyhyessä lieassa. _

_Sillä…_

_Sillä en voi rakentaa vahvaa linnoitusta mikäli peruskivinä on vain raunioita ja tuhkaa, ajattelen. _

.

.

.

Raunioita ja tuhkaa. Lasisia kraattereita.

Taris ei ollut ensimmäinen planeetta, jonka tuhoa sain mahdollisuuden seurata aivan lähietäisyydeltä.

Oli Serroco, mandalorialaisen käden sivaltama railo galaksin eheydessä.

Malachor V, äärimmäinen hinta.

Ja Telos, konkretisoituma siitä hetkestä, josta alkaen Malak ei enää ollut hallinnassa. Ei minun, eikä oman itsensä. Jonka seurauksena muovasin hänestä lopullisesti sen pedon, jonka käymä sota ei enää mahtunut samaan määritelmään kuin minkä minä mielsin välttämättömäksi.

Koska Malak oli minun luomukseni, olin tiennyt tämän tulevan jo ennen kuin olin saanut asialle lopullisen varmuuden. Koska ymmärsin, mitä olin päästänyt valloilleen.

Nämä kuitenkaan eivät olleet ajatuksia mielessäni seistessäni herkeämättä vapisevan aluksen laskusillalla ja takertuessani vimmatusti sen runkorakenteisiin oikealla kädelläni säilyttääkseni tasapainoni. Saati tarttuessani vasemmallani ojentuviin käsiin ja kiskoessani heitä yksitellen kyytiin, Weyronin tasapainoillessa sivullani ja tehden samaa. Taikka karjuessani ohjeita, joita en itsekään räjähdysten pauhun ylitse kuullut.

Sen sijaan pohdin, että mitä helvettiä olin tekemässä.

Mitä helvettiä ja minkä helvetin vuoksi?

Minulla ei ollut aikaa keksiä itselleni vastauksia.

Parin väpättävän sekunnin sisällä kaksi Jediä, Onasi, wookiee ja twi'lek olivat aluksessa sisällä. Hengästyneinä, hikisinä, pölyisinä ja silminnähden järkyttyneinä. Syöksyin ohjaamoon Onasi vanavedessäni. Karjuin Ordoa painamaan kaasua. Käskin Onasin hypätä puikkoihin. Katsoin ikkunoista, kuinka komentajan näpeissä pieni alus väisteli ketterästi avaruudesta maan pintaan saakka pureutuvia kirkkaanpunaisia säteitä nousten yhä ylemmäs ja ylemmäs. Kunnes…

Kunnes.

Hiljaisuus tuntui seinältä. Pauhu taukosi. Pilvet harventuivat kunnes katosivat. Horisonttiin piirtyi raja, jossa vaalea planeetan kupu ja musta avaruus törmäsivät. Lupaus vapaudesta.

"Koordinaatit on syötetty valmiiksi. Hyppää hyperavaruuteen heti, kun saamme tilaa", sanoin.

Ja samalla ajattelin mielessäni, että Onasin oli tarpeen olla maineensa veroinen.

Sillä olimme sumpussa. Piiritettyinä. Minun ei tarvinnut katsoa kahdesti tietääkseni, että olimme enemmän tai vähemmän koko Sithin keisarikunnan laivaston keskellä. Onasi joutui vaihtaman kurssia kiertääkseen aivan nousureitillemme asettuneen valtavan risteilijän.

Katselin _interdictor-_tuhoajan kaarevaa kylkeä. Jättimäisen petolinnun nokkaa muistuttava keula suipentui jossain satojen metrien päässä. Massiivinen alus peitti avaruuden taakseen. Silmäni käväisivät hetkellisesti kylkiin upotetuissa ja punaista vilkuttavissa lisätykistöissä. Tiesin erinomaisen hyvin niiden olevan tähän nimenomaiseen yksilöön huolella suunnitellut ja valitut. Tämä _interdictor _erottui joukosta, oli aina erottunut. Osittain siitä syystä, että se oli ainoa lajiaan, joka oli lipunut Corellian telakalta. Muilta osin siksi, että koska loput olivat sen kopioita, tällä nimenomaisella oli omanlaistaan sielua.

Oli erikoinen sattuma, että juuri se niistä kymmenistä planeettaa piirittäneistä sattui reitillemme.

"Helvetti", kuulin Carth Onasin mutisevan.

_Leviathan. _

Ja Malak. Entinen oppilaani, nykyinen Sithin musta lordi ja tuleva valosapelini harjoitusmaali. Siis mikäli hänelle jonkinlaista nimellistä käyttötarkoitusta kaavailin. Jota en tehnyt. Pitkäkestoinen ja kivulias kuolema oli soveltuva lopputulos.

Mutta ei nyt. Vaikka kosto oli päällimmäisenä mielessäni, nykytilanteessa keksin helposti lukuisia varsin suoraviivaisia keinoja saattaa itseni hengiltä jo hyvän aikaa ennen _Leviathaniin _nousemista. Itse asiassa keinoja oli huomattavasti enemmänkin. Mandalorialainen tiedosti saman. Näin Ordon pudottautuvan alempaan tykkitorniin.

"Aseisiin!" karjuin noustessani tikkaita pitkin ylempään torniin. "Kaksi siipiin!"

Hävittäjät olivat valmiudessa. Ne olivat kierrelleet _Leviathania_ kuin parvi hyönteisiä. Niitä oli satoja.

Ja Sithien omista laukaisukoodeista huolimatta ne olisivat perässämme noin sekunti siitä ajanhetkestä, kun irtautuisimme muodostelmasta. Kenties hiukan aiemminkin.

* * *

><p>Pienen aluksen nytkähdys hyperavaruuteen oli kuin tuoretta happea tyhjinä korventaviin keuhkoihin.<p>

Bastila päästi irti tuplalaserkanuunan ohjaimesta ja huomasi kätensä tärisevän. Hän painoi sen nyrkkiin hillitäkseen ja piilottaakseen tuntemuksen. Valot hänen ympärillään vilkkuivat. Alus oli jossain kuluneiden sekuntien sisällä vähentänyt valaistukseen kanavoitua virransyöttöä ja siirtänyt sitä elämää ylläpitäviin järjestelmiin, hän päätteli. Jossain päin suojakilvet olivat pettäneet ja ammukset pureutuneet runkoon saakka. Hän haistoi kitkerää savua ja kuuli vonkuvan hälytysäänen helposti. Häntä kuvotti.

_Taris…_

Mutta kyyti oli tasaista. Eikä mikään antanut vaikutelmaa siitä, että alus saattaisi hajota kappaleiksi hyperavaruuteen hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Voima oli tyyni lampi.

Hän astui hitaasti ulos siiven tykkihuoneesta ja ohitti aluksen samaiseen siipeen sijoitetut makuutilat. Alus ei ollut kovinkaan iso. Kymmenkunta askelta ja hän oli jo koko aluksen läpimitan halkovalla keskeisellä käytävällä.

Bastila näki Darazin laskeutuvan selkäpuolen tykkitornista alas. Tummissa vaatteissaan ja kasvot kivenä. Mies loi häneen yhden nopean, ilmeettömän katseen, joka ei sanonut mitään, ja kääntyi kulkeakseen kohti ohjaamoa.

Daraz oli mestari hämmentämään häntä. Hän olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että mies oli luikkinut karkuun varkaan lailla. Ja kuitenkin Bastila joutui muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin myöntämään olleensa täydellisen väärässä, kun Sandran rannetietokone oli alkanut välkkyä kiivaasti sanomaa noudosta räjähdysten ja tuhkan keskeltä. Ja niin mies oli saapunut, vastoin kaikkia Bastilan odotuksia. Pienessä, lähes tunnistamattomaksi muokatussa ja äärimmäisen epämääräisen oloisessa ja raskaasti aseistetussa aluksessa. Epämääräisen oloisessa ja raskaasti aseistetussa seurassa.

"Kiitos", Bastila sanoi ääneen.

Roolilleen ystävällisyyden, helpon lähestyttävyyden ja kohteliaisuuden perikuvana uskollinen Daraz heilautti välinpitämättömästi kättään kohti kattoa, suomatta Bastilalle edes toista silmäystä.

_Olkoot, _Bastila ajatteli.

Hänen olonsa oli tyhjä. Ja väsynyt. Eikä hän tuntenut tiedostaneensa vielä kaikilla tasoilla, että he todellakin olivat turvassa. Että he olivat onnistuneet pakenemaan. Vaikka kyllä he olivat. Se oli ohitse.

Hän seurasi miestä ohjaamoon jäykin askelin.

Aluksen ohjaamo piti sisällään istumapaikat viidelle. Yhtä lukuun ottamatta ne eivät olleet käytössä. Kapteenin ja perämiehen istuimet ja lukuisat monitorit kehystävistä ikkunoista vilisti hyperavaruus. Bastilan vasemmalle puolelle jäi kattoon asti ulottuva tähtikartasto ja hän jäi seisomaan sen viereen katsomaan, kun Daraz lähestyi Onasia aivan ohjaamon etuosassa.

"Vauriot?" Daraz kysyi terävään sävyyn.

"Rungossa on vuotoja pyrstössä paapuurin puolella", Onasi selosti ja Bastila näki Darazin kumartuvan silmäilemään ohjaamon monitoria ja sen pinnalla vilkuttavia vikatilojen ilmoituksia.

"Vain naarmuja, Daraz."

"Joista valtaosalle emme voi hyperavaruudessa yhtään mitään. Sanot, että tämä kestää?" Daraz varmisti.

"Pääsemme koordinaatteihin."

Nuorempi mies nyökkäsi terävästi ja kohottautui pystyyn.

"En tiedä, mistä sait tämän käsiisi - enkä tiedä, että haluanko edes tietää… Mutta tämä on melkoinen laite", komentaja Onasi huomautti. "Tuosta hyperajomoottorista irtoaa sen verran tehoja, että sillä voi pyörittää hyvin pientä laivastotukikohtaa. Alivalonnopeusajo on päivitetty, sekin. Kilvet ovat samaa tasoa kuin _hammerheadissa – _en ole nähnyt vastaavaa siviilialuksissa_. _Tämä on erinomaisesti suojattu ja tätä nopeammaksi ne eivät muutu… Mistä saamme kiittää sitä, että olemme hengissä."

"Hyvä. Niin luvattiin. En ehtinyt perehtyä ohjekirjaan", Daraz totesi lakonisesti ja selvän kiinnostumatta jatkamaan keskustelua. "Piti kiirettä."

_Taris…_

Niinpä niin, Taris. Bastilaa kylmäsi.

"Padawan Shan", Bastila kuuli miehen äänen viereltään ja hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi välittömästi puhujaan. Bastilan ensimmäinen reaktionsa oli varautunut yllätys – että toinen Darazin kahdesta toistaiseksi nimettömästä seuralaisesta ilmiselvästi tunnisti hänet. Mutta se laimeni nopeasti hänen alkaessaan hitaasti yhdistää leveitä, vilpittömiä kasvoja ja vaaleaa, sotilaskuosiin trimmattua siilitukkaa jo edesmenneeseen alukseen ja tämän miehistöön. Siellä jossain… kenties käytävillä, harjoitussaleissa, ruokalassa, jossain…

"Aliluutnantti…" hän muisteli.

"Ulgo. Trask Ulgo, padawan Shan", mies esittäytyi.

"Olen pahoillani, en…"

"Tunnistanut minua?" Mies naurahti. "Älkää välittäkö – ei minussa ole mitään muistettavaa. Olen iloinen nähdessäni, että olette kunnossa."

_Voiman kautta!_

Bastila huomasi hymyilevänsä. Mustat pilvet olivat raottuneet ja hän tunsi ensimmäisen valonsäteen lävistävän taivaan. Yksi selviytyjä lisää. Kaiken tämän verenlemuisen sekasotkun ja kuoleman keskellä se tuntui voitolta. Kuinka mies oli päätynyt Darazin seuraan oli ällistyttävää ja varmasti oma tarinansa, mutta tällä hetkellä se tuntui täydellisen epäoleelliselta.

"Minun on myönnettävä, että tunnen samoin teidät nähdessäni, aliluutnantti."

"Voiman kautta: Ulgo!" hän kuuli Carthin huudahtavan ja noin silmänräpäystä myöhemmin komentaja oli hylännyt sekä istuimensa että aluksen ohjaimet, marssinut välimatkan pois ja nyt takoi nauraen aavistuksen hämillään olevan näköisen aliluutnantin selkää lähestulkoon isällisin elkein.

"Miten halvatussa Ulgo? Tämä on hieno asia!"

"Pitkä tarina, komentaja... Yritän tiivistää…"

Daraz vaikutti vaivatta sulkeneen huoneessa vallitsevan jälleennäkemisen riemun tietoisuutensa ulkopuolelle. Tummahiuksinen sotilas oli kumartunut ja syventynyt aluksen navigointitietokoneen syövereihin.

"Lyhyesti kerrottuna", Trask aloitti. "Jäin vangiksi. Minut sijoitettiin Tariksen pinnalle, väliaikaiseen tukikohtaan, mutta hän… Daraz käveli laukaisukoodien perässä sellini kohdalle silloin, kun Sithit olivat keskittyneet evakuoimiseen enemmän kuin minun vartioimiseeni. Onnekasta yhteensattumaa, komentaja. En kai voi kutsua sitä muuksi."

Bastila ei aistinut valheen kuultoa miehen sanojen takaa. Daraz jälleen. Voima oli vahvana Darazin kanssa, täytyi olla. Ei ollut muuta selitystä sille, kuinka mies vaikutti kerta toisensa jälkeen kulkevan hämmentävän tehokkaasti suoraan tapahtumien äärimmäisessä keskiössä. Sandran täytyi olla oikeassa. Bastila ei kaivannut enää lisää todisteita.

_Neuvosto…_

"Yhteensattumaa kerrakseen, alikersantti. Sanan merkityksessä", Carth lausui päätään puistellen. "Haluan kuulla tarkan selonteon selviytymisestäsi, mutta voimme hyvin odottaa kohteeseen. Luulin katselevani kuolemaasi _Endar Spirellä_. Se oli julmetun rohkea teko, Ulgo. Saat kunniamerkin ja olen iloinen, että olet itse noutamassa sitä."

"Kiitos, sir", Trask vastasi hiljaa.

"Komentaja, luotan siihen, että Dantooine on kohde", Bastila totesi kohdistaen sanansa Carthille. Hän halusi varmistuksen. "Minun ja ritari Aravenan on raportoitava neuvostolle välittömästi."

"Onasi on luottamuksesi arvoinen, Shan", Daraz havainnoi teräväsävyisellä äänellä. "Seisoin nimittäin vieressä, kun Ordo syötti tähän rakkineeseen kahdet toiset koordinaatit. Ja voin vaikka vannoa, ettei kumpikaan niistä ollut Dantooine. Ja siitä huolimatta näen selvästi, että lentorata on Dantooinelle. Yksi hyppy, yksi kohde."

Mies oli kohottautunut täyteen pituuteensa ja katse hänen silmissään oli tumma, melkein kiivas. Mutta melkein ristiriitaista kontrastia toi miehen olemus, joka oli jopa liioitellun rauhallinen. Samanlaista viestiä kuljetti hänestä hyvin miedosti huokuva, laimean sävytön tunnemaailma.

"Olen pahoillani, mikäli toimin sinun tai seurueesi suunnitelmista poikkeavasti, Daraz", Carth totesi ilmiselvästi tuntematta suurempaa katumusta. "Mutta Jedien pyyntö oli selkeä ja velvollisuuteni on toimia täten. Kuten myös sinun, sotamies. Kerro mandalorialaiselle ystävällesi, että tästä hetkestä eteenpäin tämä salakuljetusalus on Tasavallan laivaston hallussa. Päästyämme Dantooinelle se ja sen aikaisempi käyttötarkoitus tulee olemaan tutkimuksen kohteena."

"Ilman muuta, komentaja", Daraz sanoi. Viileä hymy sävytti miehen kasvoja. "Mielelläni."

* * *

><p>Aluksen tietokoneet olivat kertoneet minulle, että sen rekisteröity nimi oli <em>Eebenhaukka <em>ja se oli merkitty rekisteriin _dynamic-_luokan rahtialuksena. Sillä oli jopa ikioma, viattomalta kuulostava rekisterikoodinsa, 34-P7JK. Käytännön tasolla kyseessä oli kuitenkin vain tekstiä, sillä _Haukka _todennäköisesti piti sisällään yhtä paljon _dynamic-_luokan rahtialusta kuin _basiliskia_ saattoi kutsua hyötydroidiksi. Onasin kertoma oli vahvistanut sen, mistä Ordo oli vihjannut. Koska _Haukka_ tarjosi ominaisuuksiensa myötä lukuisia mahdollisuuksia, en luonnollisesti ollut aivan valmis lahjoittamaan sitä Tasavallalle.

Tai itseäni Jedeille.

Niiden sijaintien listalla, joissa kaavailin vierailevani lähitulevaisuudessa, Dantooine sijaitsi helvetin matalalla. Jossain pakkasen puolella. Jos universumilla oli alareunansa jossain miljardien galaksien takana, osapuilleen niillä paikkeilla.

Lisäksi Bastila Shanin läsnäolo toi yhden mielenkiintoisen lisämuuttujan tähän jo lähtökohtaisesti liitoksissaan tutisevaan yhtälöön. Perustamani kilvet olivat toistaiseksi seisseet riittävän vankkoina niin mieleni ympärillä kuin yhteytemme reitillä ja pysäyttäneet tahattoman tunneliikenteen. Mutta hänen mielensä oli avoimemmassa tilassa – Jedi ei ollut nähnyt tarpeelliseksi suojata itseään tavanomaisten varokeinojen lisäksi. En voinut täysin välttyä hänen tuntemuksiltaan; surulta, järkytykseltä, empatialta, jotka lipuivat yhteytemme kautta pienten, terävien, etäistä haitantunnetta synnyttävien ammusten lailla. Hänen läsnäolonsa synnytti häiriöitä.

Kilpien ylläpitäminen vaati niiden jatkuvaa vahvistamista ja vaalimista. Minun oli välttämätöntä tutkiskella mahdollisuutta, että jonain yksittäisenä tarkkaamattomuuden hetkenä omien kilpieni ohitse livahtaisi jotain, joka tekisi nykyisen naamioasuni tyhjäksi. Paljastaisi todelliset kasvoni. Ja taatusti tekisi matkanteosta pykälää aiempaa mielenkiintoisempaa. Sillä samalla tavalla, kun oli mielenkiintoisempaa taistella kertakäyttölusikka kädessä, valosapelin sijaan.

Saatoin siis olettaa lepäämisen olevan äärimmäisen riskialtista. Toisaalta Dantooinelle saapuminen ilman, että olisin voimissani, oli paskan syömiseen verrannollinen toimenpide. Absoluuttisen idioottimainen.

Ja juuri yksi ainoa hetki, kun en ollut täydellisesti tilanteen herrana oli se hetki, jota saatoin kirota. _Leviathan_ ja parisataa hävittäjää olivat johtaneet huomioni toisaalle ja minulla ei ollut varaa moiseen. Ei varsinkaan nyt. Olin juuri kiskonut jossain aivopierun jälkihöyryissä alukseeni kädestä pitäen kaksi Jediä ja ämpärillisen Tasavallan laivaston kunniamerkkejä. Ja sen jälkeen ojentanut heille sen avaimet sievässä lahjakäärössä, joka oli koristeltu vaaleanpunaisilla banthoilla. Minun oli tarpeen ratkaista tämä umpisolmu, johon olin itse itseni kietonut.

Ratkaisuvaihtoehtoja toki oli lukuisia. Osa oli suoraviivaisempia kuin toiset. Yksinkertaisimpiin liittyi punateräisen valosapelin kiepauttaminen ulos piilostaan viittani alta ja pienimuotoisen raivausoperaation suorittaminen. Mutta tappio oli jo realisoitunut. Oli tulossa jatkoseuraamuksia ja kohtaamisia, jotka eivät olleet vältettävissä.

Tilanne ei sinänsä ollut uusi. Oli ollut hetkiä, jolloin Cassus Fett oli pistänyt minut helvetin tiukalle. Joten koin järkevimmäksi tehdä sen, minkä olin tehnyt lukuisia kertoja aikaisemminkin.

Vetäytyä ja järjestäytyä uudelleen.

Analysoida tilanne ja ryhtyä korjaaviin toimenpiteisiin.

Aivan ensimmäiseksi olin tuntenut pikaista tarvetta perehtyä aluksen valvontakamerajärjestelmään. Olin löytänyt keskusvalvontapaneelin ohjaamoon vievän kapean käytävän varrella sijaitsevasta pienehköstä viestintähuoneesta.

Olin saanut työskennellä rauhassa.

Salauksen ohitse valvontajärjestelmään tunkeutuminen oli ollut yksinkertaisempaa kuin olisin aikoinaan voinut odottaa. Tietokoneet ja niiden sielunelämä eivät nimittäin olleet kuuluneet taitopalettini kirkkaimpaan osastoon. Ilman muuta tiesin perusteet, mutta olin aina tiedostanut ympärilläni olleen lukuisia itseäni huomattavasti lahjakkaampia hakkereita ja koodinmurskaajia. Ihmisiä ja olentoja, joilla oli kykyä ja motivaatiota nähdä ja ymmärtää koodissa piilevät salatut kulkureitit ja aukaistavat portit.

Mutta minä pidin ironiasta. Erityisesti pidin ironiasta silloin, kun se oli tahatonta ja siihen liittyi eräs Dantooinella istuskeleva neuvosto.

Mitä tuli taitoihini tietokoneiden suhteen, Jedi-neuvosto oli jostain syystä päättänyt toisin. He olivat puskeneet vale-minäni tietoisuuden pullolleen tähän nimenomaiseen aihealueeseen liittyviä muistoja. Eldran Darazilla oli pitkä ja monipuolinen kokemus kaikenlaisista valvontalaitteistoista ja niiden murtamisesta. Jos nyt ei ihan velhoksi luokiteltava, Eldran Daraz oli kuitenkin melkoisen taitava. Joten olin käyttänyt kaikkea tätä minulle lahjoitettua tietoutta suruttomasti hyväkseni ja murtautunut järjestelmään selvittääkseni sen sokeat kohdat.

Niitä oli paljon.

Olin havainnut, että monet miehistön tiloista jäivät lasisen silmän näkemättömiin. Samoin lastiruuma.

Minä ja Ordo valitsimme jälkimmäisen. Kävelimme lastiruuman perälle asti. Ruuma itsessään oli lähestulkoon tyhjä. Alus ei ollut varsinaisessa lastissa. Kang oli ehtinyt sijoittaa sinne yksittäisiä laatikoita. Arvatenkin ruokatarpeita, aseita, varusteita.

Kerroin mandalorialaiselle lyhyesti alukseen asetetuista uusista koordinaateista. Hän ymmärsi viiveittä, oli kiitettävän perillä asioista. Sen vähäisen perusteella, minkä olin muutamassa sivulauseessa kertonut.

"Taistelemmeko?" Ordo kysyi hiljaa. "Vain kolme heistä voi heittäytyä hankalaksi – wookiee tekee joka tapauksessa niin kuin käsket. Surmaamme muut. Säästämme Shanin, mikäli näin haluat."

Puistelin päätäni.

"Ei. Emme voi vaikuttaa tähän. Tämä alus nilkuttaa jo nyt ja en halua sen päättävän kuolla kesken matkan sen vuoksi, että joku on tarkkaamaton valosapelinsa kanssa. Teimme mitä hyvänsä, poistumme hyperavaruudesta Dantooinen alueella, joten puolta minuuttia myöhemmin olemme Tasavallan A-siipien ympäröimänä. Niitä tulee olemaan perhanasti. Joko tämä alus taistelee vastaan tai se laskeutuu. Niin kauan kuin Onasi on ohjaimissa, ensimmäinen ei tule toteutumaan."

"Ja sitten?" mandalorialainen kysyi.

"Onasi tulee laskeutumaan enklaaviin. Ja me – me teemme juuri niin kuin käsketään. Mutisematta. Odotamme, että Onasi saa lyötyä tämän aluksen tiedot Tasavallan rekistereihin ja tekee tästä virallista Tasavallan omaisuutta…"

Mandalorialainen nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi.

"Näen, mitä ajat takaa", hän sanoi.

"Hyvä. Sillä haluan, että sinä ja …Ulgo katsotte tämän perään. Minä tulen uskoakseni olemaan… varattu. Ajoitus on ensiarvoisessa asemassa."

"Se hoituu", hän sanoi.

Katsoin häntä. En aistinut mandalorialaisesta valhetta ja olisin yllättynyt sellaisen havaitessani. Mandalorialaiset eivät yleensä vaivautuneet. Kokemukseni mukaan he ampuivat mieluummin joltakulta suolet pihalle kuin käyttivät aikaa sanojensa vääristelemiseen. En myös ollut milloinkaan haistanut hänestä vihaa. En piilotettua ärtymystä. Se oli erityisen mielenkiintoista.

"Noin vaan?" kysyin suoraan. "Ei lainkaan kysymyksiä, Ordo? En ole kertonut sinulle mitään. Tämä kuvio on parhaassakin tapauksessa helvetin kummallinen ja tarkoitan sillä tätä niin kutsuttua asemaani Tasavallan laivastossa."

Mandalorialainen puisteli harmaantunutta päätään hitaasti.

"Minua ei kiinnosta, Daraz. Pätkääkään", hän murahti.

"Miksi?"

Ordo raapi arpeentunutta leukaansa. Ilme hänen kasvoillaan ei muuttunut hänen vastatessaan.

"Koska olen taistellut neljäkymmentä vuotta. Taistelu tuo kunniaa, sen kautta osoitamme taitomme, se ohjaa meitä. Se tekee meistä suuria. Taistelu muovaa kohtalomme. Ja sodan päätyttyä… Mandaloren ja Malachor V:n jälkeen. Ei jäänyt mitään muuta jäljelle kuin kunnia. Olimme taistelleet, olimme hävinneet, mutta olimme taistelleet ja hävinneet kunniakkaasti. Se on hyväksyttävä kohtalo."

Ordo irvisti inhoten.

"Mutta edellisissä vuosissa, sodan jälkeen, ei ole ollut taistelua tahi kunniaa. Vähäpätöisiä toimeksiantoja. Ei minun veroisiani. Ei Mandoa'den soturin veroista."

"Ja tämäkö on, Ordo?" kysyin.

"Sinulla on kunniaa, Daraz. Koska olet varteenotettava vastustaja. Olet voittanut meistä suurimmat. Ja millä nimellä kuljetkin. Mitä vastaan taisteletkin - se on minun taitojeni arvoista."

Katsoin häntä hiljaa. Mandalorialaisilla oli omalaatuinen määritelmä kunnialle. Tiesin sen erittäin hyvin – olin useamman kuin kerran käyttänyt sitä hyväkseni. Mutta siitä huolimatta olin yllättynyt.

Helvetti – minulla oli oma nimeni mandalorialaisen kansan keskuudessa ja se oli _Teurastaja_.

Se ei ollut kaunis nimi, mutta en voinut kieltää sen paikkansa pitävyyttä. Olin kirjaimellisesti vastuussa heidän joukkotuhostaan – siitä, kuinka ennen niin yhtenäinen kansa oli hajaantunut pitkin ja poikin galaksia pieniksi, surkeiksi ryhmittymiksi. Olin riistänyt heiltä johtajan ja kuljettanut hänen kypäränsä groteskeine sisältöineen heidän ulottumattomiinsa pyrkiessäni varmistamaan, ettei yksikään _Mandalore_ nouse heidän keskuudestaan. Ikinä. Olin tehnyt kaikkeni murskatakseen heidän sielunsa.

Minä en olettanut, että voisin kulkea mandalorialaisten keskuudessa vailla verenjanoista kaunaa ja todennäköisesti valtaosan kohdalla asianlaita oli juurikin niin. Enkä ollut välittänyt siitä etäisimmälläkään tasolla.

"Hyvä on, mandalorialainen. Takaan sinulle taistelua. Takaan, että on äärettömän epävarmaa, että oletko vuoden päästä elävien kirjoissa", kerroin totuudenmukaisesti

Hän nyökkäsi vakavana.

"Sopii minulle", Ordo sanoi.

"Hyvä. Keskustellaan yksityiskohdista", totesin.

* * *

><p>Mission itki. Nuoren twi'lekin siniset päähännät värisivät lohduttomasti.<p>

"He tuhosivat meidän kotimme, Zaalbar!"

He kaikki kolme olivat aluksen toisessa makuutilassa, kaukana siivessä tyyrpuurin puolella. Siellä ei ollut muuta kuin kolme vuodetta. Valot vilkkuivat ja tilan yleisilme oli hämärä. Ruskeaa ja harmaata, siisti, puhdas ja synkänvärinen sisustus.

Mission istui yhdellä harmaapeitteisellä vuoteella. Tyttö oli painanut päänsä käsiinsä. Jättimäinen, ruskeakarvainen wookiee oli istahtanut hänen viereensä ja ulahteli rauhoittavia sanoja.

Sandra istui vuoteella, joka oli kaksikkoa vastapäätä. Kulunut vuorokausi tuntui jossain syvällä hänen lihaksistossaan. Hän edelleenkin tunsi pölyn ihollaan.

_Voiman kautta…_

"Gadon, Zaalbar. Häntä ei enää ole. Eikä Beksejä. Eikä Javyarin cantinaa, eikä…"

Sandra ei enää saanut selvää viimeisistä sanoista nyyhkytysten lomasta.

_Eikä Zelkaa tai koko Yläkaupunkia._

Varmasti muitakin on päässyt pakoon, wookiee vakuutteli.

Jedi ei voinut yhtyä samaan toiveikkuuteen. Hän oli nähnyt aluksen ikkunoista hävittäjät. Onasi oli pistänyt lentotaitonsa jokaisen rippeenkin peliin väistellessään ympärillä viilettäviä Sithien pieniä ja vikkeliä avaruussodan käsikassaroita. Sithien tavoite oli ollut jokaisen lentämään kykenevän aluksen pudottaminen. Jokaisen Tariksella oleskelleen sielun tuhoaminen.

Hän oli tuntenut, kun haava oli repeytynyt Voimaan. Eikä sen kaiku ollut vieläkään jättänyt häntä, vaikkakin lähde oli jo valovuosien takana. Kipu oli ollut typerryttävä.

_Neuvosto tietää, kuinka toimia. _

Malak oli pysäytettävä. Näin he kaikki olivat sanoneet jo pitkään.

"Me korjaamme tämän", Jedi sanoi hiljaa.

Ja sanat kuulostivat tyhjiltä tullessaan ulos hänen suustaan. Niin paljon kuin hänellä oli hyvää tarkoitusta niiden takana, ne kuulostivat hyvin tyhjiltä ja turhilta. Sisällöttömiltä, tarpeettomilta, ontoilta kuorilta.

_Miten ihmeessä muka? _Pieni ääni kysyi hänen sisällään. _Me emme mahtaneet tälle mitään. Me emme ole mahtaneet Malakille mitään. _

Mission oli lopettanut itkemisen. Nuoren twi'lekin silmät punersivat ja luomet olivat turvonneet. Katse hänen silmissään oli tiivistynyt ja lähestulkoon raivokas.

"Ei tätä voi korjata! Teidän olisi pitänyt estää koko tämä tapahtuma, Jedi – sitä varten te olette!"

Huudahdettuaan sanat kiivaasti ja rikkoutuvalla äänellä, tyttö painoi jälleen päänsä käsiinsä.

_Ei ole tunteita, on rauha…_

Mission oli vielä niin kovin nuori. Nuori ja kiivas. Äkillisesti Sandra tunsi olonsa äärimmäisen epävarmaksi. Epävarmaksi ja väsyneeksi. Hän ei ollut hyvä tällaisessa.

"Ymmärrän surusi, Mission – me kaikki tunnemme samoin", hän yritti.

Twi'lek puisteli päätään nostamatta kasvojaan.

"Et ymmärrä. Sinun kotisi ei juuri tuhoutunut. Et sinä mitenkään voi ymmärtää."

_Et sinä mitenkään voi ymmärtää…_

Sandra muisti pitäneensä kädestä kiinni. Ihminen oli hänen muistoissaan kasvoton, mutta hänen äänensä oli pehmeä, kannustava.

_Äiti._

"_Mene vain, Sandra."_

Ja häntä oli ujostuttanut, suorastaan pelottanut. Mutta hän oli tuntenut äitinsä kevyen, kannustavan kosketuksen hartiallaan ja pienen työnnön ja huomannut jalkojensa kuljettavan häntä kohti odottavaa naista. Hän oli ottanut muutaman jännittyneen askeleen.

Naisen hän muisti selvästi. Ruosteenruskeat, paksut, lainehtivat hiukset. Viisaat, sinertävät silmät. Sandra ei tulisi milloinkaan unohtamaan, miltä hän näytti. Nainen oli polvistunut, jolloin he olivat kohdanneet silmästä silmään.

"_Hei, Sandra. Minä olen Nomi."_

_Mestari. _

Mestari oli poissa. Revanin vuoksi. Ja… Taris ja äiti olivat poissa. Malakin takia.

_Ei ole tunteita, on rauha. _

Olikohan hänen äitinsä ollut vielä elossa, kun Malakin laivaston tykistöt olivat repineet Tariksen kappaleiksi? Todennäköisesti. Äiti oli asunut Yläkaupungissa, äidillä oli ollut kaikki hyvin. Kai. Oli kulunut yli kaksikymmentä vuotta siitä, kun hän oli viimeksi nähnyt äitinsä. Hän ei ollut saanut pitää yhteyttä – kukaan enklaavissa ei saanut. Jediksi kouluttautuminen tarkoitti perheestään luopumista ja hän oli sisäistänyt sen.

_Ei ole tunt-_

Mutta miksi hän tunsi tällä hetkellä niin syvää menetystä?

Tariksella kulkiessaan hän oli ajoittain _muistanut. _Kadotettuja asioita. Tuttuja katuja. Äidin.

Niitä ei enää ollut. Kuten ei mestaria.

_Ei ole t-_

Sandra nousi seisomaan ja kiiruhti ulos huoneesta. Hän tunsi poltteen silmäluomiensa takana kävellessään, puoliksi juostessaan kapeaa käytävää pitkin. Hänen oli vaikea nähdä ja lähestulkoon törmäsi lastiruumasta ulos astuvaan massiiviseen mandalorialaiseen.

"Varovaisuutta, Jedi", mandalorialainen murahti.

Sandra ei kuunnellut. Hän sysäsi itsensä ruuman oviaukosta sisään ennen kuin ovi ennätti sulkeutua.

_Pakko. Saada olla yksin…_

Ja pimeyden ja rahtilaatikoiden keskellä hän antoi itsensä romahtaa. Polvilleen. Painaa kasvonsa käsiinsä kyyristellessään yksin varjojen syleilyssä. Hänen korvansa tavoittivat nyyhkytyksen joka pakeni hänen huuliltaan. Sen jälkeen hän ei enää kyennyt estämään itseään. Kuin pato olisi murentunut. Tuhannet vangitut kyyneleet purkautuivat.

Sandra kuuli itsensä itkevän. Ensimmäistä kertaa sitten mestarin kuoleman. Toisen kerran kahdenkymmenen vuoden sisällä.

Itkua olisi riittänyt kenties loputtomiin. Ellei hän olisi tuntenut sormea leukansa alla. Huomannut sen kohottavan hänen kasvojaan, hitaasti ja pehmeästi. Ja avatessaan epätoivoisen nopeasti silmänsä ja huomatessaan niiden katseen tarkentuvan mustiin, raskaisiin saappaisiin edessään, jotka jatkuivat kyykistyneen miehen hahmossa.

Häpeä oli valtava, vihertävän ellottava aalto.

Daraz oli ollut huoneessa. Hän oli nähnyt kaiken. Hänen ei ollut kuulunut – kenenkään ei pitänyt saada tietää.

"Ei tunteita, Jedi", Daraz sanoi pehmeästi heidän katseidensa kohdatessa. "Rauha."

"Minä.." Sandra kuiskasi karheasti.

"Olet juuri menettänyt synnyinplaneettasi. Ja tunnet häpeää tuntiessasi täydellisen luonnollisia tuntemuksia", Daraz lausui hiljaa. "Minun seurassani… ei tarvitse."

Kosketuksen tunne hänen leukansa alta oli poissa. Miehen peukalo oli ollut aavistuksen karhea. Hän tiedosti sen edelleenkin.

Sandra pyyhki silmänsä hihaansa. Vaaleanruskea sai lievästi tummemman sävyn kastuessaan, hän huomasi.

"Olet väärässä, Daraz… Minä e-en saisi." Hänen äänensä rakoili, kun itkun jälkeinen niiskutus, kuin sinetöidäkseen tilanteen ironian ja hänen henkilökohtaisen epäonnistumisensa, pyrki itsepäisesti ulos.

Daraz ei ollut huomaavinaankaan hänen takelteluaan.

"Miksi?" mies kysyi.

Mies oli vetänyt kätensä takaisin, mutta oli edelleenkin kyykistyneenä hänen eteensä. Tummat silmät olivat porautuneet hänen kasvoihinsa, katsoivat jonnekin syvälle. Se oli voimakas katse.

"Tällaiset tunteet ohjaavat Voiman pimeälle puolelle. Minun tulisi olla vahvempi…"

"Vahvempi? Pidätkö itseäsi niin heikkona, että oletat pienen itkuntirautuksen seurauksena haluavasi ryhtyä pukeutumaan mustiin, käyttämään vahvaa silmämeikkiä ja suorittamaan silmittömiä väkivallan tekoja?"

Kysymyksessä oli perää.

Sandra huomasi huulensa nykivän. Häntä nauratti. Kaikesta huolimatta.

"En, Daraz", hän sanoi ja antoi pienen hymyn nousta huulilleen, kunnes pakotti itsensä jälleen vakavoitumaan. "Silti minun täytyy pidättäytyä."

Jedi tunsi olonsa aavistuksen paremmaksi ja etäisesti oletti saaneensa puserrettua itsensä jälleen hyväksyttävään hallinnan tilaan.

Mies nousi seisomaan.

"Niinkö?"

Daraz ojensi hänelle kätensä ja kiskoi Sandran rivakasti jaloilleen naisen tartuttua hänen odottavaan kämmeneensä.

"Vai voisiko kyse olla pohjimmiltaan puolen valinnasta?" mies kysyi tasaiseen sävyyn. Katse ei hellittänyt hänen kasvoistaan. Kämmen oli edelleenkin puristunut hänen kätensä ympärille. Ote oli vakaa ja lämmin.

"Itsenäisestä päätöksestä? Valitusta polusta?"

Sandra puisteli päätään.

"En usko…" hän lausui hiljaa. "Ei voi olla…"

"Koska niin moni teistä on …lähtenyt. Ymmärrettävä johtopäätös. Looginen", Daraz jatkoi päättelyketjua rauhallisesti.

Miehen aura oli tasainen, viileä muuri. Sandra ei aistinut ärtymystä, ei oikeastaan mitään. Daraz oli aina ollut vaikea luettava. Voiman suhteen mies vaikutti tällä hetkellä olevan yhtä sokea kuin jossain kilometrien syvyydessä, Manaanin meren ikipimeydessä elävä kala. Vaikkeivät ne kalat ilmeisesti sokeita olleet, hän muistutti itseään. Niillä oli muita keinoja aistia saaliin taikka pedon läsnäolo. Daraziin todennäköisesti päti sama.

"Voiman pimeä puoli on viekoitteleva, salakavala. Oppiemme keskeisimpiin asioihin kuuluu siihen liittyvien tuntemusten tunnistaminen ja välttäminen", Sandra kertoi puoliautomaattisin, ennalta opetelluin sanoin.

"Näin minä olen kuullut sinun sanovan. Ja saanen kohta tietää tästä ja muista opeistanne enemmän, eikö vain?" sotilas kysyi ja vapautti hänen kätensä. Sandra huomasi jälkimmäisen vasta, kun tunnisti kätensä seuraavan aluksen keinotekoisen painovoimakentän synnyttämiä lakeja.

Vaikka äänensävy oli säilyttänyt tasaisen rauhallisen sointinsa, tummat silmät olivat siristyneet, aivan aavistuksen.

Jedi tiesi tarkalleen, että mihin mies viittasi. Kenties sanojen takana oli ollut ripaus syytöstä. Sandra ei ollut aivan varma.

Ja jossain määrin Sandra oli pelännyt tätä kysymystä. Mahdollinen paluu Dantooinelle oli aikaisemmin vaikuttanut sysäävän miehen pahemmanlaatuisten vatsavaivojen kouriin kerta toisensa jälkeen. Nyt hän halusi tehdä kaikkensa saadakseen pidettyä kiinni tästä heiveröisestä otteesta, jonka oletti saaneensa. Siitä lähestulkoon näkymättömästi langanpätkästä, jonka hän toivoi riittävän voimalliseksi saamaan nyittyä Darazin mieleltään avoimeksi.

Sandra pakottautui nyökkäämään.

"Minä tulen raportoimaan kyvystäsi neuvostolle, Daraz. He päättävät, minkälainen koulutus on kohdallasi tarpeen. Usko minua kun sanon, että tämä kaikki tulee olemaan sinun omaksi parhaaksesi."

Ja hän tarkoitti jokaista sanaa. Joka ainoan sanan taakse hän kasasi toivoa.

Sillä ei ollut enää vaihtoehto, kaiken tämän jälkeen... Tasapainoiltuaan niin pitkään veitsenterällä, kuolemaa vältellen ja elossa vain Voiman tahdosta. Nyt, kun he viimeinkin olivat pääsemässä turvaan. Että hän antaisi Darazin kääntää selkänsä jedi-opeille ja kävellä silmät sokeina sekä korvat kuuroina omaan tuhoonsa. Hän saisi miehen suostumaan koulutukseen. Kun vaan keskustelisi riittävän pitkään hänen kanssaan. Riittävän monta kertaa. Perustelisi kyllin hyvin.

Miehen pää tulisi kääntymään.

…Jostain syystä se tuntui äärimmäisen tärkeältä.

Joten mikään ei valmistanut häntä Darazin reaktioon.

Tummahiuksisen miehen kasvot levisivät ensin huvittuneeseen hymyyn. Sitten hän puhkesi matalaan nauruun. Aivan kuin Sandra olisi… Olisi juuri kertonut vitsin.

…Se sattui hiukan. Pieni, terävä piikki tuntui jossain hyvin syvällä.

"Hyvä on, Jedi" sotilas sanoi lopulta. Viileä huvittuneisuus ei ollut täysin jättänyt tämän olemusta. "Olen aivan varma, että minulle on tarjolla enklaavissa lukuisia erilaisia _vaihtoehtoja_. Suorastaan odotan mielenkiinnolla. Melkein kuin kotiin palaisi."

Sarkasmi ei erottunut selvästi Darazin äänestä, mutta Sandran ei tarvinnut kurkottaa kohti miehen auraa havaitakseen sen. Jedi puisteli hiljaa päätään ja huomasi vaistomaisesti käsiensä hakeutuvan ylös puuhkaan.

He olivat olleet poissa vain muutaman lyhyen viikon. Se olisi yhtä hyvin voinut olla vuosia. Ainakin väsymys tuntui sen veroiselta.

"Minne menet?" hän kysyi havaitessaan miehen kääntyvän kohti ovea.

"Lepäämään", mies kertoi. "Lentoaikaa Dantooinelle on jäljellä kuutisentoista tuntia. Voinen yhtä hyvin yrittää ottaa siitä kaiken hyödyn irti."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Tila on rakennettu kivestä. Valtavat paasit on aseteltu yksitellen ja äärimmäisen huolellisesti paikoilleen. Jokainen sen koostava atomi huokuu ikiaikaisuutta. _

_Kuinka me – he – ovat voineet olla huomaamatta tätä? Kaikkina niinä vuosina, kun he ovat olleet täällä. He – me – olemme olleet sokeita. Helvetin typeriä. En voi muotoilla sitä muutoin._

_Kävelen pitkin askelin. Kädet ristittynä rinnalleni. Edestakaisin. Ajattelen. Yritän nähdä ongelman sisälle. Purkaa sen rakennusosikseen._

"_Voiman pimeä puoli on vahva tässä paikassa. Tunnen sen", hän sanoo._

_Aistin saman vaivatta. _

_Annan kävellessäni mieleni hivellä reittimme sulkevan massiivisen oven lukkoja. Niitä on kymmeniä. Kiertelen ajatuksissani niiden ympärillä, tutkin joka ainoan yksitellen. Havainnoin sulkumekanismin mekaniikan. Kunnes näen._

_Ne on tarkoitettu Voimalla avattaviksi, ymmärrän. Tätä on mahdoton avata muilla keinoin._

_Tämä on avattava kokonaisuutena._

_Pysähdyn. Annan käteni sivellä ikivanhaa kiveä. Etsin._

"_Onko tämä viisasta? Muinaiset Jedit ovat syystä sinetöineet tämän holvikäytävän", kuulen hänen kysyvän._

_Hänen sanansa eivät keskeytä työskentelyäni. Miksi epäröisin? Minä olen jo kauan sitten tehnyt päätökseni ja tiedän, että se on ainoa oikea vaihtoehto. Annan sormieni ja mieleni vaeltaa._

_Luulen löytäneeni oikean kohdan. Tiedän. Tässä. Käteni pysähtyy. Sormeni hivelevät kivipaasin pintaa._

"_Tästä ei ole enää paluuta", hän huomauttaa. "Ei sen jälkeen, kun astumme tästä ovesta."_

_Hän on oikeassa. Mutta paluuta ei ole ollut enää pitkään aikaan._

_Paluu ei ole minkäänlainen vaihtoehto._

…_Hinta on maksettava._

_Sysään eteenpäin sekä kädelläni että Voimalla. Kuulen kymmenien sinettien aukeavan ja lukkomekanismien liukuvan syrjään._

"_Ovatko Tähtiahjon salaisuudet tämän riskin arvoisia?" Malak kysyy seuratessaan minua sisälle. _

_Tiedän, että ovat. _

_Katselen hallia, joka avautuu silmieni edessä. Se on valtava._

_Ensimmäinen askel, ajattelen._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Ensimmäinen askel…<em>

…Bastila heräsi vavahtaen. Hän kohottautui nopeasti istumaan ja veti syvään henkeä. Kahdesti. Kolme kertaa. Häntä huimasi.

Aluksen humina ja pieni, pimennetty makuutila hahmottui ja muotoutui hiljalleen hänen näkökenttäänsä. Seinään kiinnitettyjen huonekalujen varjot terävöityivät konkreettisiksi hahmoiksi. Hän kuuli Missionin tasaisen hengityksen. Se rauhoitti häntä vain hiukan.

Hänen olonsa oli ollut äärimmäisen selkeä ja varma. Kristallinkirkas. Ei epäröintiä.

Muisto oli tuntunut vahvana ja todellisena. Niin todellisena. Kivi oli ollut sileää. Ilmassa oli ollut paljon pölyä, mutta hänen keuhkoihinsa oli puhaltanut koneellisesti suodatettu raikas ilma. Kuvat ympäristöstä olivat piirtyneet hänen näkökenttäänsä terävinä, kontrasti ja ääriviivat tehostettuna. Hän oli tuntenut likaisen, samean öljyisenä kuplivan pimeän puolen tahran kaikkialla ympärillään.

Ja olisi voinut oksentaa muistaessaan erinomaisen kirkkaasti tuntemuksen, joka oli syntynyt hänen tukeutuessaan pimeään puoleen. Kuinka se oli auliisti ja viettelevän suloisesti terävöittänyt hänen ajatuksiaan, tehnyt näkymättömästä kristallinkirkasta. Vahvistanut häntä, ravinnut häntä, hillinnyt hänen janoaan.

Mutta suurimman inhontunteen herätti tiedostus siitä, etteivät muistot olleet hänen omiaan.

Hän ei milloinkaan ollut elänyt tuota hetkeä, tuota tilannetta.

Ei kuunaan.

…Koska ne olivat Darth Revanin muistoja.

_Voiman kautta - mikä halvattu on Tähtiahjo? _


End file.
